Alexandria Gilbert
by TheDevilsDaughter267
Summary: Alexandria Rebecca Gilbert was just a normal girl looking to have a normal life alongside her fraternal twin Elena. But when the mysterious Stefan Salvatore arrives in town, closely followed by his older brother Damon, Alexa has no idea how much her life, and the lives of the people that she cares about, will change. Starts season 1, episode 1. Eventual Damon/OC Now on season 2
1. Introduction Dear Diary

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

**Ok, guys,I have done a little bit of rewording but it is still essentially the same story with the same plot. Chapters 2 to 10 have had a bit added to them. Read if you wanna. Thanks for reading!**

Introduction-

_Dear Diary,_

_Elena says that I should write in you more often. Personally, I disagree. But to get her off my back and out of my face, I'll do it. _

_Now, because you are brand new, I'm gonna introduce myself. So, let's start with the family shall we. Well, there is the non-identical twin sister Elena, the messed up younger brother Jeremy and the cool, not calm and collected Aunt Jenna. Aunt Jenna looks after us now. Has done ever since our parents died a few months ago. Car crash. Me and Jeremy weren't in the car, Elena was the only survivor. Coping with that was difficult. No, difficult would be an understatement. But we managed, kinda. Elena became a shell. Jeremy turned to drugs. I turned to alcohol. Not the smartest thing I have ever done, but it worked. I have, unfortunately, stopped drinking...mostly. I couldn't risk Elena and Aunt Jenna finding out. I feel sorry for Jeremy. They are on his back about it. Poor kid._

_Anyway, tomorrow is the first day back to school. And I am not looking forward to it. Not at all. But I gotta go. Life moves on. Mum and Dad may be dead but that doesn't mean that the world ends. Anyway, I'm rambling. Sorry._

_Now I should probably tell you what I look like, shouldn't I diary. That way you know who is writing in you. Well, I have the same facial structure and hair colour as my darling twin. The only difference is our eye colour. She has brown and I have green. Recently, I have gotten my hair cut. It is now short, really short. But at least people don't mistake me for my twin from behind anymore. That time with Matt was awkward...anyway, moving on._

_But I gotta go now. Meeting some friends down at the old cemetery. Well, I say friends, but really I mean drinking buddies. But, I gotta go. This is Alexandria Gilbert signing out._

**Here is a picture of Alexa's hair style **

www. ukhairdressers style /index2. asp?R1=6809&month1=&pg=1&styl1=TONI&GUY

1


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

"Alexa!" someone shouted outside my door, while banging on it. "Time for school."

I groaned and burrowed back underneath the covers. It was too early in the morning for school. Suddenly, they were pulled off of me.

"Come on Alexa," my darling twin Elena laughed. I groaned again and opened my eyes.

"Evil twin," I muttered and sat up.

"Nice bed hair," Elena smirked. I squinted at her, confuzzlededly.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her. "It's a school morning." Emphasis on school and morning. And then add a whole lot of whining.

Elena just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I sighed despondently and pulled myself out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror; I really did have bad bed hair. Aw man, I hate that!

After a quick shower I pulled on some jeans and a plain red t-shirt. They were the first things that I pulled out of the pile in my wardrobe. I picked up the pot of styling gel from the floor and spiked my hair. Once I was happy enough with it, I slowly made my way downstairs. I entered the kitchen just in time to see Jeremy steal Elena's coffee. Haha, bad luck twinnie.

"...totally unprepared," Aunt Jenna was complaining. It looked as though she was reaching the 'pulling out hair' stage. I looked at her weirdly before shrugging. The stress of the first morning back to school.

"You're not unprepared, Aunt Jenna," I consoled her, ruffling Jeremy's hair as I passed him. Jeremy glared at me and swatted my hand away. I smirked at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asked us, holding out money and completely ignoring what I just said. How rude! I considered taking it but decided not to. I didn't need it and Elena would be on my back about what I spent it on. The curse of the responsible sibling.

"No thanks," I smiled at her, before nicking Elena's new coffee just before she was about to drink it.

"Thanks sis," I grinned at her disgruntled look. Yay! I win! Take that twin!

I then got a good look at what she was wearing, it was near enough identical to what I was wearing except the top was a different design. Why do we always end up doing this? It was so frustrating. And kinda freaky…

"We have seriously got to stop doing this," I told her, pointing a finger at her. She just rolled her eyes in response. Cheeky.

I did a little victory dance while drinking Elena's stolen coffee. Difficult, but I had managed the technique years ago. Aunt Jenna looked at me as though I was crazy, which I'm not... seriously, I'm not, while Elena just rolled her eyes. She was immune to my silly ways. Jeremy laughed at me and held up his stolen cup in a salute.

A car horn beeped from outside. Wey hey! I gotta go ta school now! No wait, that's a bad thing. Oh well.

"And that's my ride," I grinned, putting down the empty coffee cup and picking up my bag. "Bye Aunt Jenna, good luck with the presentation. See you at school Elena and Jeremy."

I walked out of the house and my grin grew. Jasmine Nolan was sitting in her green car, waiting for me. Craning my neck, I could also see her older brother, Luke, lying down on the back seat.

For all of you who don't know, Jasmine is my bezzie. We've been friends since kindergarten and she is virtually a second sister to me. And Luke, well, how can I describe Luke. I've had a major crush on him for quite a few years now. His short golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes captured my heart. Anyway, moving on rapidly.

"Hello stranger," Jazz grinned as I climbed, (read fell), into the car. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hello to you too, Jazz," I replied before turning around and grinning at Luke. "Hallo Lukey boy.

"Hello Alexandria," he replied, smirking as I scowled at being called my full name. I pouted and turned back around to look at Jazz.

"Now let's go."

She laughed at me and drove off. I stuck my bottom lip out further and slumped back into the seat, crossing my arms.

Jazz had blonde hair and blue eyes that were identical to her brothers. And she just so happened to be one of the prettiest at school. Not that that interested her. Much. Haha, I lie, she loved it.

"Nice hair," she said, glancing at me. I smiled and ran a hand through my short, spiky hair.

"I wanted a change," I explained.

"And what a change it is," Luke smirked from the backseat.

"Hush you," I mock-growled, pointing my finger at him. Jazz sniggered and I turned my finger to her instead.

"Eyes on the road honeypie," I scolded. "Eyes on the road."

"Yes ma'am," she said, sitting up straight. I just rolled my eyes at her.

XXX

We got to school not soon after, much to my relief. Luke's continuous teasing was really getting on my nerves. We got out of the car and looked around. It looked exactly like it did at the end of last year.

"See you later Jazz, Alex," Luke said. He gave Jazz a kiss on the cheek and he gave me a hug. My skin was tingling from where he hugged me.

I shook my head and tuned my gaze from where it was admiring Luke's ass. It was a nice ass.

"School, crappy school," I sighed miserably. "Remind me why I come here?"

"Because you have to, Alexa," Elena laughed from behind me. I jumped and spun around to face my darling twin, (note the sarcasm).

"Whoa, when did you get here?" I asked, resting a hand over my heart.

"Just now," she informed me. I looked to the side and saw the beautiful Bonnie Bennett.

"Yo Bennett, how ya doing?" I laughed, leaping on her and giving her a hug.

"Alright, how are you doing?" she replied, returning the hug.

"Y'know, same old, same old," I shrugged.

"Nice hair," she said, nodding to my hair.

"I'm gonna get this alot, aren't I?" I sighed dramatically.

"Well, you shouldn't have had it cut," Elena remarked, pulling me in the direction of the school. I turned my head and shouted, "See ya later Jazz. Thanks for the ride."

"Bye!" Jazz shouted back from where she was looking in the boot of her car. We walked into the school and headed towards our lockers.

"Major lack of male real estate," Bonnie was complaining. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks a hot...can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"Ah, no, that's over," Elena said, after a pause. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the lockers. I was bored already and the lessons hadn't even started yet.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Bonnie smiled. I looked over Elena's shoulder and saw Matt. I smiled and waved at him. He nodded his head in reply. Then Elena looked over. He adopted this hurt puppy look before shutting his locker and walking away.

"He hates me," Elena groaned turning back around.

"That's not hate," Bonnie contradicted her. "That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits'."

"Wow, Bonnie," I smirked. "Sounds like you have experience in that area."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but before she could reply Caroline came running over.

"Elena, Alexa," she smiled, pulling us both into a hug. "Oh my god. How are you both? Oh, it's so good to see you." She let go of us and turned to Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?"

I rolled my eyes as Elena said, "Caroline, we're right here. And we're fine. Thank you."

"Really?" She sounded doubtful. Oh Elena, you need to work on your acting skills.

"Yes. Much better," Elena replied.

"Oh, you poor thing," Caroline gushed, pulling Elena in for another hug. I smirked at Elena from behind Caroline's back. She pulled at face at me and my smirk grew.

"Oh, Alexa, I am loving the hair," Caroline said to me as she let go of Elena. I smiled a genuine smile.

"Thanks Caroline."

"Ok, see you guys later?" she asked.

"Ok! Bye," Bonnie said.

"Bye Caroline," I smiled at her as she walked off.

"No comment," Elena sighed, glancing between me and Bonnie.

"I'm not going to say anything," Bonnie assured her as we walked off.

"I will," I smirked, then Elena elbowed me in the stomach. "Ow! Evil twin!"

She laughed and moved so that she was on the other side of Bonnie.

"I'll get my revenge, twinnie, don't you doubt that," I smirked. Elena glared at me for using my old nickname for her. Bonnie looked between us.

"How both of you are still alive, I will never understand," she joked. I grinned as Elena rolled her eyes.

We passed the main office and Bonnie stopped us. Something inside the room had caught her eye. I followed her gaze to see a boy standing at the desk, talking to the receptionist.

"Hold up. Who's this?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"All I see is back," Elena said, not particularly interested.

"It's a hot back," Bonnie shot back. Elena laughed.

I scoffed, "Y'know Bonnie may be right, Elena. Perhaps you should go and find out."

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Bonnie said. I gave her a weird look.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked, looking amused.

"You're psychic?" I asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Cool," I shrugged and grinned. "Lottery numbers, gimme."

"Oh ha ha," Bonnie laughed dryly.

"Jeremy, good batch man," some guy said down the hall. That caught our attention. Then our darling little Jeremy went into the boys toilets.

"I'll be right back," Elena growled, striding in after him. Bonnie looked at me.

"She can deal with this," I told her quickly. I don't really wanna be a hypocrite by telling him off for this when I spent most of the summer drunk. Especially since he knew that I had spent most of the summer drunk. Bonnie nodded and turned her attention back to the new guy.

"Please be hot," she begged quietly. I laughed at her. The new guy turned around. Wow, he was hot. But, unfortunately, not my type. He walked out of the office and Bonnie followed, pulling me along with her. As he walked, the new guy got a lot of heads turning in his direction, including Caroline's. Hel-lo, I smell trouble.

"You got your wish Bonnie," I grinned and nudged her. "He is hot."

New guy went to go in the boys toilets just in time for Elena to walk out of them. They collided and Elena was mesmerized.

"Uh, pardon me," the new guy said awkwardly. "Um... Is this the men's room?"

I giggled as Elena got all flustered.

"Yes. Um, I was just, um- I was just... it's a long story. Just...thank you."

I laughed as Elena rejoined us.

"Smooth twin, real smooth."

She glared at me and we went to our lessons.

XXX

After a boring morning of lessons, we had history. With Mr Tanner. God save me now. Me and Mr Tanner have never got along. We had a routine. He would teach, I would misbehave and then he would either yell at me or send me out. Every week he would send me out at least once. I didn't mind as it got me away from him for a while.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state," Mr Tanner droned on. "People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals then those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1862 with the northwest region joining the union..."

That was as much as I heard as I feel asleep, driven to boredom.

"Miss Gilbert."

Mr Tanner's voice jolted me out of my dream, it was a very nice dream. There was a lot of Luke in it.

"Which one?" I asked. He just looked at me. "Oh, me. Yes Mr Tanner?"

"Why are you alseep?" Mr Tanner asked.

"Cause I am tired," I replied cheekily. I saw Elena close her eyes in despair out of the corner of my eye.

"Miss Gilbert," Mr Tanner started.

"Get out?" I interrupted hopefully.

"Yes," was the reply.

"Thank you," I grinned as I picked up my bag and walked out. I walked outside and sat down. Even though school had finished for the day, I thought I would be kind and wait for my twin. Aren't I such a lovely twin?

"Alexa," Elena groaned as she stood in front of me.

"Yes Elena?" I asked, looking completely innocent.

"Nevermind," Elena sighed. I smiled at her and stood up.

"What we doing now, twin?" I asked her, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I thought we could go and visit Mum and Dad," Elena said quietly.

"Sure," I smiled gently. Together we walked out of the school and towards the cemetery. When we reached our parents graves Elena sat down and pulled out her diary. I sat down next to her and closed my eyes. Despite the cemetery being a sad place, it was peaceful and quiet.

The quiet was ruined when Elena said, "Ok, hi bird."

I opened my eyes. "Elena, are you talking to a bird?"

Elena ignored, she decided to talk to the bird instead. Evil twin.

"Thats not creepy or anything," she muttered. Then the fog started rolling in.

"No Elena," I said, getting up. "That's creepy."

Elena got up and shooed the bird away. "That's what I thought," she said.

I turned around and saw the crow behind us.

"Elena," I muttered, bending down to pick up my bag. Behind me I heard Elena do the same.

She walked off and I followed. I glanced behind us and saw a man standing behind one of the tombstones.

"Elena," I whispered urgently. "There's a man standing behind us."

She glanced around and saw him as well. She then took off running. And left me behind.

"Elena," I growled. I followed her and caught up with her just in time to she her fall over. I helped her and we both turned around. New guy was standing right behind us. We jumped violently before relaxing. Jesus, he scared the hell outta us.

"You ok?" new guy asked, looking at Elena. Gee, what am I? Chopped liver?

"Were you following us?" Elena asked, completely disregarding his question. Sigh, how rude.

"She's fine," I answered for her.

New guy smiled at me gratefully before replying, "No, I, uh, I just... I saw you fall."

Ok, that makes sense, I'm not chopped liver.

"Uh-huh," Elena replied, not believing him at all. "And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with hanging out in a cemetery," I whined, remembering my nights spent drinking in the old cemetery. Elena rolled her eyes at me and shushed me.

"I'm visiting. I have family here," Stefan explained.

Guilt spread across Elena's face.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless," she said, as I walked towards a nearby tree and leant against it. I watched in amusement as Elena and new guy conversed. I really started listening when new guy asked Elena if she had hurt herself. I watched as she went over to a gravestone and pulled up her jeans. There was a nasty cut. I pushed myself up and walked over to her.

"Oh! Look at that. That is not pretty," Elena groaned.

"No, Elena, that looks nasty," I said, bending down to take a close look.

"You ok?" I heard Elena ask. I turned around to see that new guy had his head turned away. Poor guy, perhaps he just doesn't like blood.

"You should go. Take care of that," he said stiffly. I helped Elena roll down her trouser leg as she said,

"Really, it's nothing."

We looked up to see that new guy had disappeared. Huh, that was quick.

"Where'd new guy go?" I frowned. He sure could move fast.

"His name is Stefan and I don't know," Elena replied.

"C'mon," I said, helping her up. "Let's get you home."

Together we walked out of the cemetery.

XXX

As soon as we got home, I dragged Elena up to the bathroom and sat her down on the toliet seat.

Luckily, Aunt Jenna wasn't home yet, so I didn't have to make up some excuse.

"Trouser leg up," I ordered her as I got the first-aid kit out.

"Bossy," she smirked. I rolled my eyes and crouched down.

"Just a scratch," I told her. I cleaned it out and bandaged it up.

"Good as new," I smiled as I stood up.

"What you doing this evening twin?" I asked her as she pulled her trouser leg down.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill," she told me. "You?"

"Jazz is coming round," I told her. Of course, I neglected to tell her what Jazz was bringing with her.

"Have fun," she said. "Don't drive Aunt Jenna crazy."

"Haha, Elena, you too," I smiled. She smiled back before going to her room to get ready.

XXX

I spent the next few hours doing homework, as I knew that I wouldn't get any done when Jazz came round and it would get Elena off of my back about school.

"Alexa, I'm going now," Elena said, poking her head around the door.

"I'll see you out," I said and followed her downstairs.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill," Elena told Aunt Jenna.

"Ok, have fun," Jenna said before turning around. "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

"Well done, Aunt Jenna," Elena smiled and disappeared into the hallway.

I then heard the front door open. Elena came back in to the living room. I rolled my eyes and went to shut the door.

"I'm fine," a masculine voice said from the front door. Thats nice, now, who are you?

I walked in front of it and smiled.

"Hello again, new guy," I said.

"Hello," he smiled back. "I'm Stefan." He stuck out his hand.

"Ah, Stefan, nice name. Good to have a name to put to a face," I grinned, accepting his hand and shaking it. "I'm Alexandria, but people call me Alexa."

"Good to meet you Alexa," new guy, I mean, Stefan said.

"You too Stefan," I said back. Then Elena appeared. I looked between the two and grinned. This could be interesting.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," I informed them. "Have fun Elena, nice to meet you Stefan."

I continued grinning as I walked upstairs. I laid down on my bed and laughed. Looks like Elena has made a friend in the new guy.

Not long later, after I had recovered from my laughing fit, the doorbell rang.

"Alexa, Jazz is here," Aunt Jenna shouted up the stairs. I got up and ran downstairs.

"Thanks Aunt Jenna," I smiled and dragged Jazz upstairs.

"Well?" I asked her as we walked into my room and I shut the door. Jazz grinned and pulled out two bottles of vodka from the massive bag that she was carrying.

"I love you," I grinned dreamily as I accepted one of the bottles. I cradled it to my chest and kissed it.

"You're welcome, Alexa," Jazz grinned, shaking her head at me.

We spent the next few hours slowly draining our two bottles. Once both were empty we looked at each other sadly.

Suddenly, someone banged on my door, causing me to shriek in alarm and fall off of the bed.

"Jazz, you have got to go home now," Aunt Jenna called through the door as I dragged myself back on the bed. "You're mum just phoned."

"Bye Alexa," Jazz sang as she staggered to her feet.

"Bye Jazz," I grinned from where I was laying down on my bed. She rolled her eyes and pulled me to my feet, ignoring my protests. We walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"See you tomorrow," Jazz smiled as she left.

"Bye Jazzie," I yelled after her. I shut the door and turned around. I made my way into the kitchen where Aunt Jenna was sitting.

"I'm going to bed," I told Aunt Jenna. "See you tomorrow."

"Night Alexa," Aunt Jenna smiled, giving me a hug. I returned the hug and went upstairs. I got unchanged and collapsed onto my bed. I was asleep within minutes.

XXX

As usual, Elena woke me up by pulling my covers off of me.

"Evil twin," I mumbled, sitting up. Something warm was then shoved into my hands. I opened my eyes and saw a mug of coffee.

"I take it back, you're an amazing twin," I grinned at Elena. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I gulped down half of the coffee before going to have a shower. I quickly got changed and did my hair before grabbing my bag and the coffee mug and going downstairs.

"Aunt Jenna, Jeremy," I smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Alexa," Aunt Jenna greeted me while Jeremy stayed silent. I frowned and went over him. I leaned against his back and rested my chin on his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested the coffee mug on the table.

"What's up Jer?" I murmured quietly.

"Tired," he told me.

"Gis a hug," I said. He turned around and we hugged each other. I looked down at the mug on the table before sighing and picking it up and giving it to him. "You can finish it, big little bro." He smiled in gratitude.

A car horn beeped from outside. I picked up my bag and saluted my family.

"Goodbye family," I grinned and left.

All they did was roll their eyes and continue with what they were doing.

XXX

After another incredibly boring day we had history. Again. Like usual. Oh the world hates me.

"Alexa, please try not to get sent out this lesson," Elena begged as we waited for the Tanner to enter the room. "Please."

"I'll try," I said. "But no promises. It's sort of like a tradition, that he started."

"I didn't tell Aunt Jenna yesterday, but if it happens again, I will," Elena threatened me, completely disregarding what I just said.

"Look, Elena, it's been happening for a long time. I don't think that it's gonna stop anytime soon," I said before Mr Tanner came into the classroom.

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls," Mr Tanner told the class. "How many casualties resulted in the battle?" He scanned the class, looking for his first victim. "Miss Bennett?"

Poor Bonnie looked completely lost. "Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot," she said nervously.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett," Mr T smirked. I growled under my breath.

"Mr Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr Tanner grinned maliciously. Oh he was on a roll today.

"It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt smiled.

"Damn right you are," I smirked, nodding.

"Elena?" Mr Tanner asked. Oh no he isn't. I felt my eyes narrow as he continued. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events?"

Oh, I am so gonna hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know," she said nervously.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But personal excuses ended with summer break," Mr Tanner scowled. At Elena's downcast face, I felt myself get really mad. No one upsets my twin and gets away with it. I was about to stand up and let rip at Mr Tanner when Stefan spoke up.

"There were 246 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians," he said.

Mr Tanner looked impressed. "That's correct. Mister..."

"Salvatore," Stefan supplied helpfully.

"Salvatore," Mr Tanner repeated. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant," Stefan replied.

"Well, very good," Mr Tanner praised him. "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

Judging by the look on Stefan's face, I'd say that there were.

"Actually, there were 27 sir," Stefan said. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss." Mr Tanner looked uncomfortable. "The Founder's archives are, uh, stored in the civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner."

The class became rather excited after he said that. I started clapping slowly, grinning manically. I liked this Stefan. I foresee a good friendship.

Mr Tanner cleared hs throat before continuing on with the lesson.

XXX

After the lesson, I caught up with Stefan before he could leave.

"Stefan, thanks," I said. He looked at me, puzzled, so I elaborated. "For standing up for Elena, and putting Mr Tanner in his place."

He nodded and smiled. "I saw you were about to get up so I thought that I should speak up. After all, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your aunt when I could do something."

"You heard that, huh?" I asked uncomfortably, running a hand through my hair.

"She's just looking out for you," Stefan smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose," I smiled. "Right, I gotta go home and get ready for later. See you later Stefan, and thank you."

"See you later Alexandria," he smiled and went to walk away.

"It's Alexa," I shouted after him. I grinned and made my way home.

When I got home, I went straight to my room and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that ended at my belly-button. I pulled on a red button shirt to put over it. After styling my hair so that most of it spiked up, I went to go and bother Elena until the party.

XXX

After arriving at the party Elena and I went to go and find Bonnie. She was standing by one of the fires, drink in hand. I quickly grabbed one for myself and stood next to her. Elena stood opposite us.

"So Elena, still interested in Stefan?" Bonnie asked slyly.

"Bonnie," Elena groaned.

"I think she should be," I grinned. "Afterall, he did defend her honour today infront of Mr Tanner and he stopped me from getting in trouble."

"Ooh, what a gentleman," Bonnie grinned. "So, do you think that he is good looking?"

Elena didn't answer. "You do," I smirked victoriously.

"People look up to me," Elena complained. "I have to set an example."

"What the hell has that got to do with it?" I snorted.

"Just admit it, Elena," Bonnie told her.

"Ok, ok, so he's a little pretty," Elena sighed. I laughed at the understatement.

"C'mon Elena," I groaned, stomping my foot.

"He has that romance novel stare," Bonnie said, agreeing with me.

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul," Elena said sarcastically. I turned to face Bonnie.

"She's mocking us," I said to her.

"Yep, I think she is," Bonnie nodded. "So, where is he?"

"I don't know," Elena said. "You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot," Bonnie said.

"How could you forget that?" I scoffed.

"Haha Alexa," Bonnie said sarcastically. "Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball," Elena joked. She turned around a picked up a beer bottle. "Ta da."

Bonnie laughed and went to grab the bottle, touching Elena's hand at the same time. Bonnie froze and went into some sort of trance. A few seconds later she jerked her hand back with a gasp.

"What?" I asked, frowning slightly and sharing a look with Elena.

"That was weird," Bonnie spoke hesitantly, frowning slightly. "When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?" Elena asked worriedly. My mind immediately went to the crow from the cemetery. Great, we're getting stalked by crows, well, Elena's getting stalked by a crow.

"A crow," Bonnie repeated. "There was fog, a man." She trailed off after seeing our worried faces.

"I'm drunk," she said quickly. "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

Bonnie grabbed the beer bottle and walked off.

Now, I know drunk, and Bonnie sure as hell isn't drunk. Not even tipsy.

"Bonnie!" I shouted after her, but she ignored me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elena turn around and I heard her gasp. I quickly spun around to see Stefan standing there.

"Hi," Stefan said sheepishly.

"Hi," Elena repeated breathlessly.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah," Elena replied.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said.

"Ok, guys, I'm gonna go," I said, smiling at the pair. "Have a great talk."

Elena rolled her eyes at me and I left. After a few minutes I found Jazz.

"Heya Jazz," I exclaimed happily, giving her a hug.

"Hey Alexa," Jazz happily said back, returning the hug. "Drink?"

She held out a beer bottle.

"You are a life saver," I grinned at her. We clinked out bottles together before taking a long drink.

"Hmm, not the best I have ever had, but it'll do," I said thoughtfully.

"Hey, it's a drink, right?" Jazz said. I nodded my head in agreement.

After a few minutes, Luke came sauntering over.

"Sister, Person," he nodded.

I rolled my eyes and Jazz punched him in the arm.

"What do you want?" she asked him suspiciously.

"What? Can't I just come and see my baby sister and her friend without having any ulterior motives?" he grumbled.

"Nope," I smirked, taking a small sip of beer.

"Fine!" he exclaimed dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air. Me and Jazz just giggled at him.

"I do actually have a reason for coming over," he admitted. "Mum phoned, she wants us to go home."

"Why?!" Jazz groaned.

"You know why," he told her. "The animal attacks."

He looked at her meaningfully and she quickly got the hint. We exchanged a quick goodbye and the siblings left.

I spent the next half an hour drinking, just watching everyone partying. Even though quite a few people had died in animal attacks recently, the teens of the town still partied.

Everything was as peaceful as a party normally was until Elena and Jeremy walked out of the woods carrying Vicki's bleeding body.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and ran over.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked as I got there. Matt was there and so was Tyler.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt shouted. He was panicking.

Tyler turned around and started pushing everyone away. "Everybody back up, give her some space."

"It's her neck. Something bit her," Elena explained frantically.

"She's losing a lot of blood," I observed shakily as I shrugged off my red over shirt and held it against her neck.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me," Matt begged her frantically.

"An ambulance is on its way," Bonnie told us.

I thought about all of the medical dramas that I watched on TV to think of a way to help.

"Pressure," I muttered. "Tyler!" Tyler came over to me immediately.

"We need to put pressure on this or she will bleed out before the ambulance arrives," I told him. He nodded and put his hands over mine, increasing the pressure.

"Come on. Hurry up!" I heard Matt whisper.

I looked at him. "Matt. Look at me." He looked up and I could see tears in his eyes.

"She'll be fine," I assured him softly.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through. If it were Elena or Jeremy laying there bleeding, I would have been a sobbing mess on the floor.

Not long later we heard the welcome sirens of the ambulance. The paramedics ran over and we all moved back, giving them the space they needed to save Vicki. They quickly loaded her up into the ambulance with Matt and drove away. I sighed and walked over to Jeremy, deliberately ignoring the dried blood on my hands. I'd left my top on the table, there was no point in washing it. I wouldn't be able to wear it without thinking of what happened. He was sitting there with a beer bottle.

"Got anymore of those?" I asked. Out of everyone I knew, Jeremy was the only one who knew about my whole 'drinking to escape' phase. He nodded and handed me one.

"She'll be ok," I told him. "Vicki's a fighter; she won't just lie down and die."

Jeremy gave me a grateful look. Elena then chose that moment to come over.

"You ok?" she asked Jeremy softly, sitting on his other side.

"I called Jenna, she's on her way," Elena told us. She looked at us both and saw the beer bottles.

"Y'know. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police," Elena said. I just ignored her while Jeremy looked at her, took a long drink and threw the bottle over his shoulder. Elena looked at him in disappointment.

"People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer," she told him. "They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." I could immediately see that this wouldn't end well. I sighed and downed the rest of my beer.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary," Jeremy said coldly. "Is that- is that supposed to be you moving on?"

Elena looked down sadly, "Mum and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

I sighed and enveloped both of my siblings in a hug. We clung onto each other until Aunt Jenna arrived.

The drive home was silent. No one spoke a word. As soon as we entered the house, Jeremy disappeared upstairs.

"I'll handle it," I told Elena and Aunt Jenna. I slowly walked upstairs. I stopped outside his door before going into the bathroom and cleaning my hands. Once I was satisfied, I left the bathroom and entered Jeremy's room. He was laying on his bed with his back to me. I sighed softly and walked over to him.

"Move over kiddo," I ordered softly. He moved so that I could sit with his head in my lap. I ran my hands through his hair like I used to when he was younger.

"I'll be ok Jer," I whispered to him. "I promise you, everything will work out in the end."

"How do you know that?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Cause I said so, Jer, cause I said so," I replied. He laughed softly. "C'mon. Let's go downstairs and get some coffee. I get the feeling that you're gonna need it lightweight."

He sat up and we walked downstairs hand in hand. I deposited him on the sofa before going into the kitchen. I made two coffees and walked into the living room to find Jeremy looking at a picture of our parents. I saw Aunt Jenna walk through to the kitchen and I smiled sadly at her. She returned it before I gave Jeremy his coffee and sat down next to him. We stayed that way well into the night. A broken brother and his sister.


	3. Night Of The Comet

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

My darling twin gave me her customary wake up by pulling off my covers. I was starting to get sick of this. I glared at her through my fringe and she grinned and walked out of the room. Ok, someone is scarily happy this morning.

I shook my head and quickly got ready for school. This was a problem for a later hour. I walked out of the room just in time to hear Aunt Jenna call Elena feisty.

"Yeah, she is," I agreed. "Very feisty."

I purred and mimed a cat scratching. Elena stuck her tongue out at me and turned to face Aunt Jenna.

"I feel good, which is rare," Elena said. "So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff."

"You go girl!" I cheered in a very cheesy kind of way. Elena rolled her eyes and once again stuck her tongue out at me. I retaliated by sticking mine out at her.

"Really mature, girls," Aunt Jenna laughed. I smirked and bowed.

"So, where's Jeremy?" I asked after poking my head into his room.

"He left early," Aunt Jenna told me. "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Hang on a moment, there is no woodhouse at our school. Me and Elena exchanged glances. Aunt Jenna saw us and sighed.

"There is no wood shop, is there?" she asked.

"No," Elena replied.

"Yeah," Aunt Jenna sighed. She looked so frustrated.

"Relax guys," I said. "Jeremy's probably gone to see Vicki."

Aunt Jenna and Elena looked at each other before turning to look at me.

"What makes you say that?" Elena asked.

"Cause that's what I would do," I told them before walking downstairs for my morning coffee. Mmmmmmmm, coffee.

I felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out of my pocket and looked. It was a text message from Jazz.

_Not coming in this morning. Family problems. See you later x_

Well, that was... frustrating. I sighed and picked up my bag. Elena chose that moment to walk down the stairs.

"Need a lift?" she asked. I stared at her for a moment. Oh god, she's turned psychic.

"Jazz sent me a text saying that she couldn't take you in today," she laughed.

"Ok, then. Thanks twin, I would love a lift in," I grinned. We linked arms and walked out.

"Bye Aunt Jenna," we shouted.

"Bye girls!" Aunt Jenna replied.

We climbed into the car and Elena pulled away. Elena had to drive as I hadn't received my drivers licence. For some peculiar reason, neither my friends or family would let me behind the wheel of a car.

I decided to play my favourite game of annoying Elena. I smirked and put the radio on. I quickly flicked through the stations until I found a rock station. I leaned back and grinned at the expression on Elena's face. Elena wasn't the biggest fan of rock music. And I knew it. I saw her hand move over towards the radio to change the station. I smirked again and tapped her hand away. She rolled her eyes and kept on trying.

After the 6th time I tapped her hand away, she groaned.

Haha, I win! Whoop whoop!

"Alexa!" she said. "Please, just let me change it."

I pretended to think for a moment. "Well..."

"Alexa!" she whined. I laughed.

"Go on then."

She quickly changed the station.

"You're unbelievable, Alexa," Elena laughed.

"Yep," I agreed. "And you wouldn't have me any other way."

XXX

History with Mr Tanner should be banned. He was droning on and on about the stupid Comet.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." I saw him look at Elena and Stefan who had been making googly eyes at each other all lesson. It was actually quite amusing to watch them. "Are we bothering you, Mr Salvatore? Miss Elena Gilbert?"

I silently laughed at the way he said 'Miss Elena Gilbert'. Gotta love the way he differentiates between the two of us.

XXX

When the bell rang the two future love birds walked out together. I was about to follow when Mr Tanner called me back. Bugger.

"Miss Gilbert, a word."

I groaned and walked to his desk.

"Yes sir?" I asked, trying to be respectful. But failing miserably.

"I'm sure you know that your aunt is going to be coming in today," he told me. "And I am assuming that she doesn't know that you get sent out every few lessons?"

"Hang on a minute, she's talking to you?" I asked incredulously. "God, poor Aunt Jenna."

I let my mind wander as I thought about how awful an experience Aunt Jenna would soon be suffering.

"Miss Gilbert," Mr Tanner said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Right, well, I don't think she does," I answered. "But then again, it's no secret that we don't get along, is it sir?"

Mr Tanner just looked at me. A sudden thought came to me.

"Sooooooo, who did Aunt Jenna piss off to be stuck with you?" I smirked, leaning forward.

"I was the one who asked for her," he replied.

"Geez, dude, there is a big age limit between you two," I said, pretending to be shocked. "And I really don't like you. You would be a crappy uncle."

"I'm not particularly fond of you either, Miss Gilbert," Mr Tanner replied dryly. Ha! I knew it! He never liked me!

"Awesome!" I grinned manically. "Matt owes me 20 bucks!"

"You may go, Miss Gilbert," Mr Tanner said. He obviously wanted to get me out of his classroom.

"Ok sir, I enjoyed the mind games, sir, they were great, sir," I grinned as I walked out. Point to me.

XXX

I saw the lovely dovey couple and decided to leave them in peace so I caught up with Caroline and Bonnie, who I saw walking through the doors down the corridor.

"Hello Bon-Bon, Care-Bear," I grinned as I came up behind them and slung my arms around their shoulders.

"Hey Alexa, what did Mr Tanner want?" Bonnie asked.

"Not much, he just tried to play some mind games, but they so didn't work as I am the queen of mind games," I replied. "So, what was this I heard about a guy from last night?"

I tapped Caroline's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Caroline smiled. "I met a guy last night at the grill.. He was so gorgeous. And he wanted me, he actually wanted me," she explained.

"Of course, he'd want you! Hell, I'd have you if I played for the other team. Anyway, you didn't go over to him because?" I asked.

"I dunno, I was drunk," Caroline replied sulkily. But I could see that she was happy about what I said.

"Honey, if it is meant to be, you will see him again," I assured her. She smiled at me in gratitude.

"Thanks Alexa."

"Don't mention it, Care-Bear," I smiled at her.

XXX

I walked out of the school and saw Jeremy walking away from Tyler. Tyler looked smug whilst Jeremy looked mad.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. I changed direction so that I was walking over to Jeremy. I stopped right infront of him forcing him to stop walking.

"What's happened?" I asked him.

"Leave me alone," Jeremy growled, trying to push past me. I moved so that I was infront of him again.

"Tell me what Tyler has done, Jeremy," I said firmly. Jeremy sighed and stopped trying to leave. I grabbed his arm and we walked over to a nearby bench. I dropped my bag on the floor and forced him to sit down. I dropped down next to him and turned to look at him.

"What'd he do, Jer?" I asked quietly.

"It's Vicki. He hasn't been to see her. It's like he doesn't even care about her. But she is really hung up on him and it just hurts so bad," Jeremy explained in a rush.

"Oh Jeremy," I sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"What's the point of even trying anymore?" Jeremy sighed into my shoulder.

"That's not the Jeremy I know and love," I told him, stroking his hair. "You gotta fight for her. Go and visit her."

Jeremy pulled back. "When?"

"School's over right?" Jeremy nodded. "So go now."

"I don't know..." Jeremy started.

"Look, I'll tell Elena and Aunt Jenna where you are," I told him.

"Ok, you can tell Elena and I can go home and tell Aunt Jenna," Jeremy said.

I thought for a moment, "Ok, deal, but I should warn you, Aunt Jenna went to see Mr Tanner about you today, so I would expect her to say something about that."

"Ok, thanks Alexa, you're amazing," Jeremy grinned, quickly hugging me.

"Well, I do try," I smirked as I hugged him back. "Now, shoo. Stick to the plan." He saluted me and ran off. I shook my head in amusement. That kid spent too much time around me.

I sighed and stood up. Best go find Elena. Or I could phone her. Ha brilliant. That way I can hang up if she gets judgy. I got out my phone and dialled Elena's number. It rang, and rang, and rang. Then it went to answer phone.

"Damnit Elena," I growled as I hung up. I scrolled through my texts messages. Ok Mystic Grill. Her, Bonnie and Caroline were going to Mystic Grill. I sighed and picked up my bag from the floor. Huh, wonder when that got there. I walked off to Mystic Grill.

XXX

Not long later I reached the grill. I saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting outside folding programs. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, you seen Elena?" I asked them. They exchanged glances. "Please tell me she's getting another drink or has gone to the toilets."

"No, she hasn't," Caroline said.

"No," I whined and I slumped down in an abandoned chair. "Where is she?"

"She's gone to the Salvatore Boarding house to talk to Stefan," Bonnie answered me.

"You're joking me right," I groaned.

"Nope, sorry," Caroline smiled at my expression.

"Why isn't she answering her phone?" I questioned them.

"We, uh, we don't know," Bonnie said nervously.

"Ok, looks like I have to go to the Salvatore Boarding house. And Elena has the car. Bugger," I looked at them.

"We're busy," they said. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. I got up and started to walk away. Then I froze. Where is the boarding house? I sighed and turned back to face the pair. They were grinning at me.

"Alright, where is the Salvatore Boarding house?" I asked them.

XXX

After getting the directions I started the long walk to the boarding house. Jeremy owes me for this, big time owes me. I am so glad that I wore my converses and not my boots. That would have killed my poor feet even more. After what seemed like days, but in reality was only an hour, I reached the boarding house. I sighed and walked over to the front door. I knocked and turned away. The place was impressive and beautiful. Expensive and old. They are the words that I would use to describe it. I couldn't see Elena's car, so I am guessing that either she has already left or she never came here in the first place. Dang it. Ah well, I'd better check.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned around expecting to see Stefan. But that wasn't who I saw. The man who stood in the doorway was gorgeous. Like drop-dead gorgeous. He had captivating ice blue eyes and dark brown hair that was styled in a casual mess. All in all he was mouth-watering. I knew that I was standing there like a complete idiot with my mouth hanging open but I couldn't help it. The man obviously knew that effect that he had on me. I could tell from the smug smirk on his face.

"And you are?" he smirked, looking me up and down. I raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he only has the looks. Great. Another good looking asshole.

"Alexandria Gilbert," I answered. "And yourself?"

"Damon Salvatore," he answered. Salvatore. Hmmm, I wonder…

"Salvatore, as in Stefan Salvatore?" I asked.

"I'm his amazing older brother," Damon smirked. Geez this guy was cocky.

"Huh, he never told me about you," I smirked back. Two can play at this game.

"Well, we don't get along," Damon said. "Sibling rivalry and all that. Now, may I ask as to why I have the pleasure of your company?"

"I'm looking for my sister, Elena," I told him. "Have you seen her?"

"You know, you are the second Gilbert to show up on my doorstep looking for someone," Damon remarked, completely ignoring my question.

"That's great. Now where's my sister?" I demanded.

"Someone's determined," Damon smirked. Stop it with the smirking. I glared at him. "She's not here. She went home."

"Thank you," I sighed and turned around, preparing myself for a long walk home. But before I could move, Damon grabbed my arm and spun me around. I found myself face-to-face with the asshole. His ice blue eyes looked deep into my green eyes and I felt myself freeze.

"How are you related to Elena?" he asked me.

"I'm her twin," I replied faintly and against my will. What was I doing, I don't want to tell him anything. Damon looked me over.

"Non-identical," he remarked. "That's good." He disappeared from my eye-line and I felt him move behind me but I still couldn't move an inch. I felt his breath on my neck. But before anything could happen, I heard someone yell out.

"Damon!"

I could move again. I sighed and moved forward, away from Damon. I saw Stefan walking quickly towards us. He must have been the one who yelled.

"Alexa, are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded. I was rather dazed and wondering what the hell just happened.

"My, my, quite the hero today aren't we little brother?" Damon smirked. I saw Stefan glare at Damon before turning his attention to me.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked gently.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," I replied.

"None at all," Stefan smiled. He put his hand on my back and directed me to his car.

"Don't be home too late!" I heard Damon shout mockingly from behind us. Stefan just ignored him. We got into his car and Stefan drove off.

"I was looking for Elena," I said. I don't know why, but I felt the need to explain myself. "Bonnie and Caroline told me that she came here looking for you."

"Yeah, she came," Stefan told me. "But she met Damon instead." I cringed, feeling sorry for my twin. We soon pulled up infront of my house.

"Thanks for the ride, Stefan," I said.

"You're welcome," Stefan smiled. "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Damon."

"It's alright," I assured him. "Every family has a bad egg, if you don't mind me saying. Mine's my Uncle John." I smiled at him. "Bye Stefan."

I got out of car and watched him drive off. I shook my head and went inside.

"I'm home!" I shouted out and waited for an answer.

"We're in the kitchen," Elena shouted back. I wandered in there to see them eating.

"What we talking about?" I asked as I sat down.

"Stefan," Elena answered me. "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

"Yeah, his brother's a dick," I remarked. They looked at me. "I went to the boarding house looking for Elena, found the dick of a brother Damon, Stefan saved me and here I am. Ta da. The end. Anyway, he's on the rebound?" Elena nodded.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend," Aunt Jenna told Elena. "Wait till you date a guy with mummy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

"Whoa, Aunt Jenna. Who the hell have you been dating?" I asked her. We looked up when we saw the door open. Jeremy walked in. Aunt Jenna and Elena frowned.

"Jeremy?" Aunt Jenna shouted after him. She followed him as he walked to the stairs and went up them. "Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories?" I heard Jeremy say. "Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool."

"Oh no, no, no!" Aunt Jenna exclaimed and threw her apple at him. I winced in sympathy. Apples hurt.

"Ow! Why? Why...did you do that?" Jeremy asked, sounding confused and hurt.

"Listen up!" Aunt Jenna said sternly. "Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it," Jeremy remarked, "Sleep tight." I heard him walk up the rest of the stairs and into his room. Aunt Jenna looked at us, amazed. I sighed and got up.

"I'll talk to him."

Aunt Jenna sighed and walked back into the kitchen. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stopped at looked at them.

"He was at the hospital," I said. They looked at me. "He was visiting Vicki. After all, he was the one who found her."

I didn't wait for a reply. Instead, I carried on walking up the stairs. I walked over to Jeremy's door and knocked on it.

"Jeremy, it's me," I said softly. The door opened. I sighed at the look on his face. "C'mere." I pulled him down for a hug. A few minutes later we pulled apart and we walked over to the bed. I sat down and pulled him down so that his head was on my lap.

"How'd it go?" I asked him.

"It went well," he smiled softly. "We got along really well. Had a good talk."

"That's good, Jer," I smiled. "Sometimes all you have to do is talk." Jeremy looked up at me.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You would have done it eventually, Jer," I told him. "You're a smart kid. And you have a good heart."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

XXX

I was walking behind Elena and Bonnie, handing out programs. How I got roped into this, I will never know.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked Elena. I decided to quicken my stride so that I was walking next to them.

"Or text," Elena added. "But then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship," I pointed out. One I never seem to reach.

"Isn't it?" Elena agreed. "The timing is wrong, anyway." Bonnie and I exchanged looks. She was not gonna do this.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie," Elena sighed.

"Who is?" I scoffed.

"At least I put myself out there," Elena tried to defend herself. Not that she stood a chance against the combined efforts of me and Bonnie.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"All we're hearing is reasons why you can't," I pointed out. Elena nodded and we head off to give out more programs. Oh the boredom!

XXX

Night fell and we met up with Caroline, Matt and Tyler. Matt lit Elena's candle before lighting mine.

"Ta very much Matt," I smiled at him. He smiled back. He looked to the side and frowned. I followed his gaze and saw Elena standing with Stefan. I felt so sorry for Matt. I knew that he still loved her. I put my hand on his arm and squeezed in reassurance. But for now, all I could was comfort him.

I looked up at the comet. You can't deny that it rather beautiful. More beautiful than I expected. I looked at Elena and saw her walking away from Stefan. I followed her and put my arm around her shoulder, offering her some sisterly comfort.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry, I'm here for you Elena," I whispered to her. "Always and forever." She smiled at me gratefully. I steered her over to where the rest of our little gang was. Bored now, let's have fun!

"Right, guys, what we doing next?" I asked them, after blowing out my candle. We all looked at each other.

"Grill?" Tyler suggested. After no one disagreed we all put out our candles and went into the grill. We grabbed a table and sat down. It was nice that everyone was getting along for a change. Normally someone (normally me) was butting heads with someone else.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked, walking towards the table.

"You're her stalker," Tyler smirked. "You tell us."

"Don't be such a dick, Lockwood," I growled at him. No one insults my baby brother.

"I can't find her," Jeremy said, ignoring what Tyler just said. I stood up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"She probably found somebody else to party with," Tyler said. "Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Elena looked at Tyler.

"What's with the pill pusher?" she asked him. I have to admit, I was curious as well. Tyler nodded at Jeremy.

"Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked, clearly frustrated.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler said smugly.

"She already did," Jeremy shot back. "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah, right," Tyler scoffed.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked, disbelieving and judgmental.

"And that could never happen because...?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes.

"There's no way," Tyler said, trying to deny it.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy spat at him. What the hell did that mean? Everyone turned to look at Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked him.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk," Tyler said.

"Don't call my brother a punk," I growled at Tyler. I was getting fed up with this jerk. I was just about ready to slap the git.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt suggested.

"We'll check the back," Bonnie suggested, indicating herself and Caroline.

"I'll check the square," Matt said.

"I'll come with you," Jeremy said, but Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him so that he was with me and Elena.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with us." I gave Jeremy a sympathetic look and mouthed 'Sorry' to him. He nodded his head at me.

We managed to get to the doorway before Elena confronted Jeremy.

"So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena asked angily.

"I'm not dealing," Jeremy denied. And I believed him, but apparently, Elena didn't.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer," Elena near enough growled. "It's clearly having no impact." I grabbed hold of Jeremy's hand and squeezed it. I wouldn't be able to defend him from this.

"You and Jenna, between the two of you..." Jeremy started.

"We can stop if you want," Elena interrupted him. "Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." I didn't miss the way that she left me out of the options. Well, I can't blame her. I'm not exactly the most responsible person in the world. As she knew it.

"I vote for none of the above," Jeremy told her before letting go of my hand and walking away. I looked at Elena.

"Give it time, twin," I told her. "He'll talk to someone eventually." She nodded at me.

"Let's go find Vicki."

We walked out of the grill and searched the streets for her. Half an hour later I got a text from Matt telling us that they had found her.

"They've got her," I told Elena, putting my phone away.

"Good, let's go home," Elena said. We walked home together. I knew that Jeremy wouldn't be there. But I think Elena still hoped.

XXX

We went inside and went straight upstairs. We heard someone rummaging around in Jeremy's room. Hmm, perhaps I was wrong.

"Jer?" I asked, poking my head around the doorway.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol," Aunt Jenna answered from where she was digging through Jeremy's stuff.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, walking over so that she was standing next to me.

"I've become my worst nightmare," Aunt Jenna replied, standing up. "The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She walked over and uncovered a boot which had some pretty damn incriminating evidence hidden inside of it. Damnit Jeremy. You're hiding skills are almost as bad as Elena's acting skills.

"Jackpot," Aunt Jenna exclaimed victoriously. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked, taking it off of Aunt Jenna and sitting on the bed.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shammed me good yesterday," Aunt Jenna replied, now going through Jeremy's draw.

"You got tannered," I smirked. "Been there." I reminisced on the not-so-fond memories. Aunt Jenna pulled more evidence out of the draw.

"Discover the impossible, Miss Sommers," Aunt Jenna said. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know that I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna," me and Elena told her.

"Yes, I am," she disagreed. "You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you two. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking," Elena told her. "You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." Realization dawned across Elena's face. "I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be here, twin," I smiled. "Got talk to Stefan. I wanna know what happens when you get back."

Elena smiled and left. I turned to face Aunt Jenna.

"You're doing a great job," I assured her. "You helped me get out of a dark place, a very dark place and you can help Jeremy get out of his dark place. You just have to be patient. After all, he is a Gilbert guy. And you know how stubborn they are." Aunt Jenna laughed.

"It's not just the Gilbert guys who are stubborn," she said.

"Oh shush," I smiled. "I'm not stubborn, I'm headstrong."

"Same thing, different word," Aunt Jenna smirked.

"Hey! Is this pick on Alexa day or something?"

"Well..."

"You're mean," I pouted and crossed my arms. Aunt Jenna laughed at me. "Now I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Aunt Jenna."

"Night Alexa," Aunt Jenna smiled. She gave me a hug and I left to go to my room.

"I'm such a miracle worker," I said. I heard Aunt Jenna laughing behind me. Result.


	4. Friday Night Bites

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

I managed to wake myself up this morning. I sat up in bed and grinned happily. Instead of doing the sensible thing and getting out of bed and getting ready for school, I decided to stay in the nice warm bed and surprise Elena. About 10 minutes later Elena walked through the door. She looked very surprised to see me awake.

"Good morning twinnie," I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked back out. "Hey!"

I grumbled to myself and finally pulled myself out of the warmth of my bed. "Goodbye sweet bed."

"Don't be such a drama queen," I heard Elena yell from the hallway.

"Evil twin!" I shouted back. She laughed and I heard her walk downstairs. I walked over to my wardrobe and examined the contents.

"What to wear, what to wear," I muttered. In the end, I chose some jeans and a button up green shirt. I spiked up my hair and went downstairs. I went straight to the coffee pot ad poured myself a mug. I looked around the empty kitchen.

"Hello," I said to the empty room.

"Hi Alexa," Elena grinned, walking in. "You're getting a lift in with me and Bonnie today."

I sighed but did as I was told. Sometimes there is no point of arguing with Elena, especially this early in the morning.

A car horn beeped outside.

"That must be Bonnie," Elena smiled.

"Yipee!" I muttered sarcastically before finishing my coffee. I put the mug down before finding myself being pulled out of the house.

"Geez, Elena, slow down!" I exclaimed, trying not to trip over. She laughed and opened the car door and pushed me in. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her as she got in the car. She looked at me innocently.

"Did you and Stefan have sex last night?" I smirked at her.

"No!" she exclaimed. "We just kissed." I grinned triumphantly. I looked at Bonnie, so that we could revel in our success, but she looked rather unhappy.

"What's up, Bon-Bon?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

"It's about Stefan," she said nervously. Me and Elena looked at her.

"You don't want me to go out with him anymore," Elena stated.

Bonnie pulled up to the curb and got. Elena and I followed.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy," Bonnie said hurriedly. "I'm just saying, take it slow."

"You told me to go for it," Elena reminded her.

"Now I'm saying take it slow," Bonnie said.

"Why the about-face?" I asked her. She used to be my partner in crime for the whole 'Elena date Stefan' plan.

"It's not an about-face," Bonnie told me. She turned to face Elena as I stuck my tongue out at her. Childish I know, but it expressed my feelings perfectly.

"You're single for the first time in your entire high school career," Bonnie told Elena. "It's the perfect time to play the field."

I laughed as Elena scoffed, "Oh, because I am so that girl."

I completely agree. She so isn't that girl.

"What aren't you saying, Bonnie?" I asked, still chuckling.

"It's stupid," Bonnie said, trying to deflect it.

"Bonnie," Elena warned.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Spit it out," Elena ordered.

"I accidently touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling," Bonnie explained.

"Is that it?" I asked skeptically.

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie added. Bonnie went to walk off but Elena grabbed her arm and spun her back.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asked.

"You know what? I'm just concerned," Bonnie said. "This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it," Elena told her firmly. "I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that. And besides, Alexa approves of him. We all know how rare that is."

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't deny that it was true.

Bonnie smiled but I could tell that she wasn't really convinced.

"Y'know," I started. Bonnie and Elena looked at me. "You've got a bad feeling about the wrong brother. Damon is the bad one in the family." Bonnie looked at me but said nothing. That probably didn't help that much.

We carried on walking until Stefan walked up to us.

"Good morning, Elena," he smiled. "Good morning, Bonnie." I cleared my throat. "Good morning, Alexa."

"Good morning to you too, Stefan," I smiled at him.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone," Bonnie said, moving back. "So I'll see you guys later." With that said, she walked off.

"Bonnie, wait," Elena called after her, but she was ignored.

"She doesn't like me very much," Stefan stated. Well, the guy has brains, you gotta give him that.

"She doesn't know you," Elena explained. "She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you."

"Not too much, I hope," I smirked. "Otherwise you may have competition, Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes and pushed me. I stuck my tongue out at her. She turned back to talk and walk with Stefan as I drifted behind them.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked them.

"Yes," Stefan answered.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. You, me, Alexa and Bonnie," Elena said. "You two will spend some quality time together and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Elena looked so proud of herself.

"Uh, who's says that I'm free tonight?" I asked from behind. Elena turned her head to look at me.

"I do," she said. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. Evil twin.

Then out of nowhere a ball came flying towards Stefan's head. He spun around and caught it. He was so fast. He threw it back to Tyler, who was apparently the one who threw it. Tyler staggered back under the force of the throw. I looked at them.

"Are you alright?" I asked the pair, just checking. They nodded. "Good, now I need to go yell at Tyler Dickwood."

I stormed off, ignoring Elena protesting behind me. I stormed up to Tyler and pushed him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

"What's the matter, scared I was going to hurt your sister's precious boyfriend?" Tyler smirked.

"You prat!" I snarled and slapped him. "You complete and utter prat. You could have hurt him. Hell, you could have hurt Elena! Did that not occur to you? Did that thought not cross your tiny little brain?" I pushed him again. "Leave my family alone, Lockwood, and that includes Stefan, for as long as he is with Elena, you got that?"

I walked away before he could answer.

XXX

History again. This class seems to dominate my life.

"World War 2 ended in... anyone got anything?" Mr Tanner asked. I just leaned back and put my feet up on my table. The temptation to sleep was strong but I resisted it. Barely.

"Miss Juan?" The girl in question shrugged.

"1945," Mr Tanner told the people who were listening. Surprisingly, that didn't include my darling twin and Stefan. They were busy whispering. And people say that I am the naughty one.

"Pearl Harbor," Mr Tanner said and waited for a date. "Miss Elena Gilbert?"

"Hmm?" Elena asked as she hadn't been paying attention. Tut tut.

"Pearl Harbor," Mr Tanner repeated. Elena looked stumped.

"December 7th, 1941," Stefan answered, once again riding to my twin's rescue. He was making a habit of this. Good thing too, it stops me from getting into trouble. Which stops Elena from moaning at me. Super, isn't it?

"Thank you, Miss Elena Gilbert," Mr Tanner said sarcastically, causing some people to laugh. However, I didn't. He helped my sister, I don't laugh at him. Strangely enough, this stopped a few others from laughing at him.

"Anytime," Stefan smiled.

"Very well," Mr Tanner smirked. "The Fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989," Stefan said quickly. "I'm good with dates, sir." He added.

"Are you?" Mr Tanner looked doubtful. "How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

I could tell that this would be interesting.

"1964." Came the quick reply.

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

" Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973." Geez, even I was getting impressed. Congratulations, Stefan, you just achieved something that is very hard to achieve.

"Brown vs. Board." Mr Tanner was walking towards Stefan's desk.

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Mr Tanner looked smug. "It ended in '52." Mr Tanner went to walk away.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53," Stefan said. He was adamant.

"Look it up," Mr Tanner ordered. "Quickly."

"With pleasure," I smirked, getting out my phone. Mr Tanner rolled his eyes at me. I could tell that he wasn't very happy about the fact that I was the one looking it up. Haha, sucker! I quickly looked it up and my smirk grew.

"It was 1953," I sang happily. The class clapped for a bit. But I cheered.

"Yay Stefan!"

I started doing a celebratory little dance causing the class to laugh. I gave Stefan a thumbs up.

Mr Tanner rolled his eyes and continued teaching the class. Bad luck Mr Tanner, better luck next time. Haha, only kidding. Hope you have worse luck next time.

XXX

Elena dragged me down to the field for cheerleading practice. I had my hair spiked up in every direction and a head band that covered my forehead.

"C'mon Elena, why do I have to be here?" I whined. "I don't even do cheerleading."

"You're here to be a good twin and support me," Elena told me.

"Fine," I pouted. "Evil twin!"

Elena elbowed me in the side and I grunted. But I didn't retaliate. These things escalated quickly and the end result would not be pretty.

We walked over to Bonnie. Elena cleared her throat and Bonnie jumped up to give us both a hug.

"Oh my god! You're here!" she exclaimed happily.

"Not voluntarily," I mumbled.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever," Elena told her, completely ignoring me. Rude twin. "The only way to get things back to the way they were before are to do things that were." Elena started doing some stretches while I sat down and watched.

"Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight," Elena told her.

"I am?" Bonnie asked, looking surprised.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Alexa and Stefan," Elena told her. Bonnie's face fell. Elena noticed.

"You have to give him a chance," I scolded her. She was hurting Elena by doing this.

"Tonight's no good," Bonnie said quickly. Me and Elena just looked at her.

"Have you seen Caroline?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject. "I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bennett," I laughed.

"You're going to be there," finished Elena.

"Fine, I'll go," Bonnie pouted.

"Good," Elena smiled.

XXX

Bonnie and Elena finished stretching and sat down next to me.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, getting frustrated and worried.

"I don't know. It's not like her," Elena said.

"Try her again," I suggested. Suddenly, a car drove up. Caroline got out of it. And oh look, Damon Salvatore was driving it. The dick.

"Guys," I said, indicating Caroline and the car.

"Oh my god," Bonnie said as we got up. "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

We saw Caroline lean over and kiss him before getting out of the car.

"That's not a mystery guy," Elena started.

"That's Damon bloody Salvatore," I growled, glaring at him.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"I got the other brother," Caroline smirked as she walked past Elena. "Hope you don't mind."

"Sorry I'm late, girls," Caroline said, raising her voice. "I, uh, was busy."

I tuned out what Caroline was saying as I glared at Damon. I saw Elena do the same out of the corner of my eye. He smirked at us and drove off. I walked over to lean against the stands. Caroline turned and put the music on. She then started counting and watching. I felt so sorry for Elena, she was trying her hardest, but you could see that she was struggling.

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline said. Elena sighed and walked to the back. "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top..."

I saw Elena looking to the side. I followed her gaze and saw Stefan running to the football practice. He was all kitted up. Elena wandered over to watch and I followed her.

"Good, isn't he?" I smirked, nudging her. She smiled. But then she glanced back at the cheerleading practice.

"Honey, just quit," I told her. "Getting your life back on track does not necessarily include doing cheerleading again." She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers.

"Now, just watch your gorgeous Stefan Salvatore play football," I told her. She laughed and I smiled.

XXX

I went straight upstairs when we got home. I changed into some suitable dinner clothes. I changed my hair again and sat down on the bed. I was not looking forward to this. Really not looking forward to this. I went through my draws, looking for some liquid courage. I looked under my bed. Ha ha! I pulled out a bottle of whiskey. There was a note stuck to the top of it.

_For when you need it. Jazz x_

"Jazz, you are amazing," I whispered. I took a deep gulp and sighed happily. I heard Bonnie come into the house. Sighing, I started my homework. At least, I can do this and get Elena off my case about school.

A couple of hours later, the doorbell rang again.

"Alexa!" my darling twin shouted up the stairs. "Stefan is here."

I groaned and got up. I was not looking forward to this. I walked downstairs to see Stefan.

"Alright Stefan?" I asked, hugging him.

"I'm alright. And yourself?" he asked, returning the hug, albeit, rather awkwardly.

"I'm good," I smiled, pulling away. "I'm starving. Let's go eat." I pulled him into the kitchen.

XXX

We all sat down and started eating. I was right. It was Awkward with a capital A. I was sat next to Elena. Out of the way. Just how I liked it.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan, trying to break the silence.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," Stefan smiled. To be fair, Tanner may be a dick, but he was fair to you if you were talented.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today," Elena said to Bonnie. "Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie said, rudely cutting Elena off. I glared at Bonnie as everyone fell silent again.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena tried again. You gotta give it to her, she was persistent.

"Um, divorced. No mum. Live with my Dad," Bonnie said quickly. She wasn't even trying.

"No, about the witches," I said to her, rolling my eyes. Elena turned to face Stefan.

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches," Elena told him. "It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie said. Elena glared at her as I sighed.

"Well, it's certainly interesting," Stefan said. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here is the 1800's."

"My family came by the way of Salem," Bonnie told him. Finally, interaction.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked. He looked interested.

"Yeah," Bonnie said awkwardly.

"I would say that's pretty cool," Stefan said to Elena, who smiled. I sighed and leaned back. Where was my whiskey?

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked, finally looking interested.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualisms and nonconformity," Stefan explained to her.

"Yeah, they are," Bonnie smiled. Finally, nothing was awkward anymore, but I still wanted my whiskey.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll go," I said hurriedly, getting up and near enough running to the door. I opened it to see Caroline and Damon standing there. Caroline had a dessert in her hands.

"Surprise!" Caroline smiled. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh, great," I smiled unenthusiastically. This was not going to be fun. I could just feel it.

"Hope you don't mind," Damon smiled at me.

"Uh, no, of course not," I smiled weakly. Oh god, I wanted my whiskey. Caroline walked in and gave me the dessert. Damon stood outside still. Then Stefan appeared.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Damon, not looking happy at all.

"Waiting for Alexandria to invite me in," Damon said, smiling at me.

"Well, yeah, I suppose you can..." I started, but Stefan cut me off.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh, he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan said, glaring at Damon.

"Get in here," Caroline scoffed.

"We're just...finishing up," Stefan said. I sighed.

"It's fine. Just come on in," I said reluctantly. Damon smirked at Stefan and walked in.

"You have a beautiful home, Alexandria," Damon smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back. "And please, just call my Alexa." Despite the fact that I couldn't stand him, I hated my full name more. I went into the kitchen and looked at Bonnie and Elena.

"We have company," I told them, nodding behind me.

"Great," Elena sighed when she saw Damon.

"Believe me, I feel the same way you do," I told her. We all moved into the living room. I made a coffee before following them in.

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team," Caroline exclaimed. "Tyler must be seething."

"Good he deserves to, the jerk," I muttered under my breath. I had made sure that I was sitting as far away from Damon as possible. I saw the aforementioned jerk smirking at me, as though he had heard what I said.

"But good for you," Caroline continued, having not heard me. "Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him," Damon said. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to got get it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today," Caroline remarked. I narrowed my eyes at her. Stuck up cow.

"It's only because you missed summer camp," she said to Elena. "God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it," Bonnie spoke. She sounded annoyed. Appears that it isn't only me who Caroline is annoying.

"I guess we could put her in the back," Caroline said callously.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena," Damon remarked, staring at Elena.

"Oh, it's just cause her and Alexa's parents died," Caroline said. "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. Both of them, in fact." She noticed Bonnie's, Elena's and my faces. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

I snorted and stood up. I walked out of the room and went upstairs. I had ,coincidently, brought my coffee up with me. I walked into my room and pulled out my whiskey bottle. I poured a generous amount into it. Irish coffee, gotta love it. I looked a deep sip and added some more. I sighed and got up. Best go downstairs before someone comes looking for me and finds my Whiskey. Have to keep that a secret from Elena. I walked out of my door and nearly crashed into Damon.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," I said.

"That's alright," he said. "No one's hurt and you're coffee is safe."

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him.

"Your twin asked me to come and find you," he smirked. "She wanted to know that you were alright."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just had to get away from Caroline," I chuckled awkwardly. He nodded.

"Well, we had, uh, better go downstairs," I said.

"Ladies first," he smirked, holding out his hand. I smiled and walked downstairs ahead of him. We got to the bottom step when he whispered in my ear, "You may want to keep that Irish coffee away from people."

I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"I won't tell anyone," he smirked. "But Stefan might tell your sister."

"Thanks for the heads up," I smiled before walking into the kitchen.

XXX

I was still up when I heard Elena wake up. By the sound of it, she had just had a nightmare. I frowned and got out of bed. I walked out of my room and saw her walking downstairs. I sighed and followed her.

"Bad dream?" I asked softly. She jumped and turned around. She looked flushed and panicked. I walked forward and enveloped her into a hug.

"Easy does it twin," I murmured in her ear. I released one arm and directed her into the kitchen. I deposited her in a chair and filled up her glass with water and gave it to her. She slowly sipped at it. I looked at her closely.

"You look awful Elena," I told her.

"Thanks Alexa," she smiled softly. She put down her glass and we went upstairs. Elena moved to go back into her room when I grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"To bed," she told me.

"Nope," I disagreed and dragged her into my room. "You need comfort, big sis."

She smiled and nodded. We climbed into my bed and I turned off the light.

"Night Elena," I whispered into the darkness.

"Night Alexa," I heard Elena whisper back.

XXX

When I woke up the next morning, I heard Elena in the shower. I stumbled out of bed and walked into her room. I sighed when I saw the cheerleading outfit on the bed. I sat down and waited for her to come in. She walked in and looked at the outfit and turned to me. She looked at a picture of her in the uniform.

"I'm quitting," she said finally.

I grinned, "Great."

She smiled at me and indicated that I should leave.

"Alright, I'm going," I laughed, holding up my arms. I quickly ran out of the room and went into my own. Once again I faced the dilemma of what the hell I should wear.

XXX

We got to the game and waited for Stefan. He appeared not long after.

"Ooh, look at you," Elena said admiringly. "You look hot in your jersey."

"And that's my cue to leave," I said, moving away slightly. I saw Stefan give Elena a necklace. It really was beautiful and it suited Elena perfectly. I saw Stefan glance in my direction and I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled gratefully and turned to ravish my sister. Only kidding, they just kissed. Then Stefan had to leave.

"And you're not in uniform because?" Caroline asked Elena. This is where I come in.

"Because she has quit cheerleading," I said, walking forward. Caroline looked at us and left. I smirked at her retreating back. Take that! I turned to look at Elena.

"Nice necklace," I smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

XXX

Later that evening, Mr Tanner made his speech. Elena dragged me to the front so she could make googly eyes at Stefan. Mr Tanner shut the cheering crowd up and made his little speech. I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy watching Tyler and Matt talk. Tyler did not look happy and he glaring at Stefan. Talk about jealousy. Stupid Lockwood. I nudged Elena.

"I'm going to go see Jeremy," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I turned around and walked towards my little brother.

"Jeremy, boys," I nodded at them when I got there. I noticed the bottle. Jeremy noticed where I was looking and handed it to me. I smiled at him and took a swig. I gave it back and leaned against the car next to Jeremy. I saw Tyler make his way over.

"Oh crap!" I muttered. This was not gonna end well.

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler smirked. "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm down."

Then Jeremy hit him. Tyler got back up and hit him.

"Hey, that's enough!" I shouted, standing infront of Jeremy. Tyler just growled and pushed me out of the way. I landed on the ground heavily and saw Jeremy and Tyler beating the crap out of each other. Vicki was protesting in the background and everyone was coming over to watch. I got up and tried to get Tyler off my brother, but he pushed me in the stomach, winding me and once again knocking me to ground. Jesus this guy was strong! Tyler had Jeremy on the ground when Stefan intervened.

"Hey, he's down!" Stefan ordered, pulling Tyler up. "Enough!"

Tyler hit Stefan but Stefan wasn't affected. I saw Jeremy grab the broken bottle and get up.

"Jeremy, no!" I shouted but he ignored me. He went to get Tyler but Stefan pulled Tyler out of the way and Jeremy got his hand instead. I got up and walked over to Jeremy, who dropped the bottle.

"C'mon, put your head up," I told him, gently pulling his head up.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I should be asking you that," I smiled humourlessly, pointing at his bleeding nose.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena asked, walking over.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy snapped at her.

"Yeah, you smell fine!" she scoffed.

"Just stop," he told her and walked off.

Elena sighed and went over to Stefan. I just closed my eyes. That push had actually hurt quite a bit. Despite him being a dick, Tyler was actually rather strong. I groaned and slowly meandered back to the car. I was sure that there were some pain killers in there. If not, there would be some money for some in there. I got there in time to see Damon attempt to kiss my sister. She slapped him and I saw her say something to him before storming off. The weird thing was that I felt something when I saw him try to kiss her. It went too quickly for me to try and work out what it was.

"Oh my god! Did you just try to kiss my sister?" I shouted, walking up behind him.

"Yes," Damon answered through gritted teeth.

"She's dating your brother," I growled at him.

"I know," he replied.

"And you tried to kiss her," I said, sounding disappointed and disgusted.

He turned around and smirked, "What's the matter, you jealous?"

He leaned down towards me, as though he was going to kiss me. I shook my head and slapped him.

"Dick!" I snarled at him and stormed off. I walked home. Fortunately, I had my keys on my so I unlocked the door and went into my room. I laid down on my bed and sighed. What the hell. I tried to work out what that feeling was but I couldn't. I sighed again and got up. I made my way into my sister's room and laid down her bed instead.

XXX

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Elena was shaking me awake.

"Hey," she smiled softly. I smiled back. "I meant to ask earlier, are you alright? I saw Tyler knock you to the ground."

"I'm fine," I whispered. She raised a disbelieving eyebrow and pulled up the bottom of my shirt. There was a bruise beginning to form in the middle of my stomach.

"It doesn't hurt," I told her.

"Go get dressed and come back in here," Elena told me. I nodded and went to go get changed. I brushed my teeth and walked back into my sister's room. She pulled back the covers next to her and I gratefully climbed in. I soon dozed off. I felt someone run a hand through my hair and I blearily opened my eyes. I saw Elena put her diary on the table and turn off the light. I shrugged and went back to sleep.


	5. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

Elena woke me up when she woke up.

"Morning twin," she smiled at me.

"Morning to you too," I smiled back. I laid there while Elena wrote in her diary.

"Hey Elena," I started. "Did you put your hand through my hair last night?"

She looked at me. "No. Did you touch my cheek?"

"No," I said. We looked at each other, puzzled.

"That's really weird," Elena said. I shrugged.

"Guess we'll never know," I said. Elena smiled at me and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and I heard her get into the shower. I sighed; guess I had better get up. I pulled myself out of the bed and sighed, again.

I stumbled into my room and got dressed. I heard my phone vibrating. Jazz was calling. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Oh my god, Alexa!" Jazz shouted. "Mr Tanner's dead!"_

I froze. I was in shock. How? Why? When?

"How?" I gasped.

"_Animal attack. Last night," Jazz replied. "Look, I gotta go. I just thought you should know. Bye."_

"Bye," I whispered and hung up. I was in complete shock. Mr Tanner was dead. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. I can't say that I particularly liked Mr Tanner but I didn't hate him and I certainly didn't want him dead. I would miss him.

I shook my head. I couldn't deal with this right now. It was too much death and in such a short amount of time. I shoved it out of my head. I would deal with it later. Preferably, while I was drunk. After getting ready for the day ahead I walked downstairs and wandered into the kitchen. Aunt Jenna was glaring at the TV.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket," she was muttering. I looked at her, completely weirded out.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked, walking into the kitchen and coming to stand next to me.

"It's not me," I said quickly, holding my hands up. Elena laughed at me.

"Him," Aunt Jenna said, gesturing to the TV.

"The news guy?" Elena asked.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell," Aunt Jenna scowled before turning to look at me and Elena.

"Did your mum ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Aunt Jenna asked us.

"No way," I exclaimed.

"You and him?" Elena asked.

"Well, he is kinda cute," I mused. "In an older guy type of way."

"He is not cute," Aunt Jenna disagreed. "There's nothing cute about him."

I saw Elena sit down with a box. I knew what was in there. I sighed and walked into the living room. I laid down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I felt someone lift up my head and put it down on their lap. I opened my eyes to see Jeremy sitting above me.

"Hey Jer," I smiled.

"Hey Alexa," Jeremy smiled back. I heard the doorbell ring. I then heard Stefan saying hi to Elena.

"Hello lover boy!" I shouted. I heard Stefan laugh and Elena sigh.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Jeremy laughed.

"Well, I try," I smirked.

They went upstairs and I looked up at Jeremy. He looked back down at me.

"I'm fine," he laughed, guessing what I was thinking. I sighed and got up.

"I'm going to go and meet Jazz, see you later," I said.

"Bye Alexa," Jeremy smiled.

"Bye Aunt Jenna!" I shouted as I left. I walked out of the door and to the Grill. I walked in and saw Tyler sitting with his parents. I glared at him and went over to the pool table.

About 10 minutes later Jazz appeared.

"Hello Alexa," she grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Heya Jazz," I smiled and returned the hug. We then got to playing some pool.

"Oh, before I forget, thanks for the present that you left under my bed," I grinned at Jazz. She thought for a moment for grinning back.

"You're welcome," she grinned back.

"I really needed it yesterday," I told her. "Elena had Stefan and Bonnie around. She was trying to get Bonnie to like and approve of Stefan."

"Ah," Jazz winced in sympathy.

"Yep. And then Caroline and Stefan's dick of an older brother came by. God, I could have happily died on the spot," I finished.

"I feel so sorry for you," Jazz said, half sympathetically and half sarcastically. I elbowed her and laughed. We finished our pool game. I won. Ok, it was pure luck, but I still won and that makes me happy.

I looked around.

"We need to talk," I told her. "In private." She nodded and we walked outside.

"So. Last night, Damon tried to kiss my sister, even though she is dating his younger brother," I said. "And I saw. And I felt something. But I don't know what it was. And it is really creeping me out."

Jazz thought for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry hon, but I just can't think of what it could be."

I sighed, "Neither can I."

XXX

I was at home when the doorbell rang. Jeremy went to answer the door, but he tried to close it immediately afterwards.

"I'm here for my mum," I heard Tyler say. "I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." I sighed and followed Elena. She gave him the box.

"Right here," she smiled at him. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, careful with it, dick," Jeremy snapped.

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys?" Elena asked, looking between the pair. I moved forward and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm fine," Tyler said. "He's just being a punk." I glared at him, I've already told him about this.

"I got your punk," Jeremy growled at him.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go," Elena suggested. "Tell your mum that I'll see her tonight." Elena smiled and walked away. Jeremy went to shut the door, but Tyler stopped him.

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you that I actually like Vicki?" Tyler asked.

"Not even if you meant it," Jeremy answered before walking off. Tyler sighed and looked at me.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about last night," Tyler said. I studied his face, he looked sincere.

"Ok," I nodded. "I forgive you. Just make sure that is doesn't happen again." Tyler smiled in gratitude and I shut the door. Boys, they're doing my head in.

XXX

I grabbed my make up bag and dress and walked downstairs.

"I'm going to Jazz's," I shouted into the kitchen before walking out. 10 minutes later I knocked on Jazz's door. It opened immediately.

Luke leant against the doorframe.

"Oh god, it's you. What the hell do you want?" he mock grumbled.

"To see your sister," I shot back.

"Jazz!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I take it that you're going to that stupid party tonight."

"Of course, Elena's making me go," I replied. "Are you?"

I sounded so hopeful that it was almost sickening.

"Nope, I have got to go to work," he grimaced.

I laughed, "Bad luck there, Lukey-boy."

"Oh shut up," he smirked before Jazz appeared behind him.

"Get out of the way," she moaned at him before pulling me in.

"Come, let's get going," she grinned.

"We went straight to her room. We agreed to do our makeup first. I pulled out some red nail vanish that matched my dress. Jazz helped me put it on my fingers and my toes. I then helped Jazz put on some black nail vanish that matched her dark purple dress. I styled my hair so that it was neat but still spiky. I then helped Jazz to put her long blonde hair into a fancy knot on the back of her head. I put on some thick black eyeliner, bright red lipstick and some blusher. Jazz essentially had the same as me. I helped her into her dress. It was knee length, dark purple and it looked gorgeous on her. My dress was a deep red and the hem went from my mid-thigh to my knee.

I got a call from Elena.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Alexa, have you seen the old Gilbert watch?" she asked me._

I thought for a moment before saying, "Nah, I haven't. Why do you want to know?"

"_I'll tell you later," she said. "I've gotta go." She hung up_

"Bye, then," I said. I was a little confused. But I shrugged it off. Elena was always doing stuff to confuse me so why should I start getting worried now?

When we were both ready, we got into Jazz's car and she drove us there. We waited in the line for about 10 minutes. Jazz nudged me and I saw Tyler and Vicki sneak off around the back. Jeremy's not going to like that. We got to the door and Mayor and Mrs Lockwood were there to greet us.

"Hello Mayor Lockwood," I smiled, shaking his head.

"Hello Alexandria," he smiled back. I turned Mrs Lockwood.

"Elena should be here soon," I smiled.

"Thank you dear," she said and me and Jazz moved inside.

"Thank god we're past them," Jazz whispered in my ear. I laughed and we made our way over to the bar. Jazz saw some of her other friends. I looked to see who she was looking at.

"Go," I told her. She looked at me, clearly torn. I smiled and nudged her in their direction. She waved at me and left. I wandered over to the bar and sat down.

"Hello again," the silky voice of Damon Salvatore came from next to me.

"Oh god, it's you," I groaned and turned to face him.

"Don't be like that," he sighed. I glared at him.

"You tried to kiss me and my sister, who is dating your brother, while you are dating Caroline," I said. "Why wouldn't I be like this?" I stood up and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I act out sometimes and last night was one of those times."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. "Look, I'll make it up to you."

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, for one, I'll buy you a drink," he started, and I am ashamed to admit, but he instantly won me over. "And two, I will take you around this amazing house." I thought for a moment,

"Make the drink a scotch and bring Caroline with us and it's a deal," I said, sticking out my hand.

"Of course," Damon smirked, shaking my hand.

He turned to the bartender. "Two scotches please." The bartender smiled and gave Damon two. He handed one to me and I accepted it. I was about to take a sip when Damon said, "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," I repeated. We clinked our glasses and I took a sip. It was good. The expensive stuff. I hummed in contentment.

"Bet you don't get stuff this good very often," Damon remarked, studying me closely.

"Nope," I agreed. "I only have the money for the cheap stuff." At his questioning look I elaborated. "I started drinking after my parent's death. I spent most of the summer drunk. I didn't want Elena or my Aunt to find out, so I couldn't ask them for money. My friend Jazz became my life saver after she helped me get all of the alcohol that I needed."

"If you ever need some of the expensive stuff, just come to me," Damon offered.

"What's the catch?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see," he smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and downed the rest of my drink. I eyed the untouched glass in Damon's hand. He noticed where I was looking and smirked.

"Would you like my drink?" he asked. He held it out and I took it from him.

"Thank you," I smiled. I was beginning to like this guy, despite all of his flaws. And, ok, I will admit that it is because he has brought me expensive scotch. But hey, you gotta start somewhere. I downed his drink and Damon laughed at my satisfied and happy expression.

"Let's go find Caroline," I suggested. Damon stood up and offered me his arm. I debated it with myself for a moment before accepting his arm and walking off with him. We walked around and eventually found Caroline outside. She saw us and walked over.

"Caroline," I smiled at her. "Your date has generously offered to escort us around the mansion."

"Great," Caroline smiled after looking at Damon. He took her arm and we went back inside. Turns out that Damon was quite knowledgeable about the history of Mystic Falls. I knew nothing. Then again, that might be because Mr Tanner has taught me and I have spent half the lessons outside. We wandered into one of the rooms. I saw Stefan and Elena in there. Bugger.

"Is that Damon Salvatore?" Elena was asking Stefan. "And, look, Stefan Salvatore."

"The original Salvatore brothers," Damon said, interrupting their conversation. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." I pulled my arm away and walked over to the registry. It was rather fascinating.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan protested, looking at Damon.

"It's not boring," Elena said, smiling up at Stefan. "I'd love to hear more about your family."

"I bet you would," I murmured under my breath. Behind me, I heard Damon stifle a laugh. I turned around and frowned at him, wondering what the hell was so funny.

"Well, I'm bored," Caroline complained. "I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." I had wondered why she was outside and he was at the bar. Guess that's why. Damon agreed with her statement.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena hopefully. Stefan and Elena really didn't like that idea, but in the end Caroline got her way and Stefan went to dance with her. Damon and Elena watched them leave.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you," Damon said. "There's no excuse."

Elena looked at him disbelievingly.

"He apologized to me as well," I told her. By the look on her face, she was now willing to hear him out. And apparently, Damon saw that too.

"My therapist says I'm... acting out," Damon explained. I nodded, that was what he told me. "Trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?" Elena asked, ever the curious one. Of course, Stefan being mentioned had a massive part to it.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up," Damon said, trying to avoid answering. "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." He pointed at the registry.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town," Damon told us. "Until the war. There was a battle here..."

"The battle of willow creek," I interrupted him. "We talked about it in class."

Elena looked at me, completely and utterly surprised.

"What?" I defended myself. "I do actually listen sometimes." Elena nodded but remained unconvinced.

"I'm sensing an interesting story here," Damon said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that interesting," I sighed. "Me and Mr Tanner never got along. I wouldn't listen in his lessons. I would fall asleep. And, once a week, he would send me out. Now, back to the story."

"Right," Damon smiled. He knew what I was trying to do, but he played along with it.

"As you know, Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside. But what the history books left out was the people that were killed," Damon explained. "They weren't there by accident."

"Why were they there?" I asked. Damon walked over to a replica of the church.

"They were believed to be Union sympathizers," he answered. "So some of the founders on the Confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive."

"That's awful," I gasped. I have to say, I was utterly captivated by the story.

"Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much inside that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood," Damon continued.

"That's horrible," I said softly.

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked. I jumped, I had almost forgotten that she was there.

"A woman, I guess," Damon sighed. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon," Elena told him. "I just...I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too," Damon smiled softly.

"Shall we go and find Stefan and Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Sure," Damon agreed, holding out his arm to me. "To conclude the tour," he explained when he saw my confused face. I accepted his arm and the three of us walked outside.

XXX

We met up with Stefan and Caroline near the dance floor.

"And this is where I take my leave," I smiled. I turned to Damon.

"Thank you for the drinks and for the tour," I smiled at him. He nodded his head. I walked off.

However, I was soon grabbed by Tyler Lockwood.

"Yes, Tyler?" I sighed.

"Look, I know that I was a complete dick to you and your brother. So I was wondering if I could have this dance so that I could start making it up to you," he explained. I thought for a moment.

"Yes, of course, you may this dance, Mr Lockwood," I smiled. He smiled back and led me to the dance floor.

We swayed in time to the music. Tyler was a good dancer and he has just proven that he can be a good person. Guess I will have to see what he is like with Jeremy next they see each other.

XXX

When the dance ended, I took my leave. I met up with Elena and we went into the bathroom together. Caroline was in there.

"Hey Caroline," we greeted her.

"Hey," she smiled at us. "So how are things with Stefan?"

I tuned the conversation out as I spotted something on Caroline's neck.

"What is that?" I asked her, attempting to mover her scarf. But she shrugged me off.

"Don't!" Caroline complained.

I glared at her, "Caroline Forbes, stay still." She stopped moving and I pulled the scarf off of her.

"What the hell is this?" I breathed.

"That's a bite mark," Elena observed. We exchanged glances.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked firmly.

"Nothing, ok?" Caroline protested.

"That is not nothing," I scoffed.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked.

"No, ok, nothing," Caroline said. "It just...my mum would kill me."

I narrowed my eyes and pulled her cardigan down, revealing another bite mark.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena demanded.

"No! Of course not!" Caroline exclaimed. I went to look again when Caroline pushed me away.

"Just leave me alone ok?" she demanded, walking out. Elena and I exchanged looks.

"You go tell Stefan and I will yell at Damon," I told her. I went to walk out when she grabbed my arm.

"Just, be careful, ok?" Elena asked. "He's done that to Caroline and we don't know what he would do to you."

"I'll be fine," I assured her before storming off.

XXX

I found Damon outside. I pushed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snarled in his face. Now, I may not particularly like Caroline, but Elena does and that is enough for me. No one hurts the people me and Elena care about and get away with it.

"Stay away from Caroline or you will regret it, ok?" I snarled. "I will kill you myself and let us not forget that her mum is the sheriff. So leave her alone."

Damon was shocked speechless. I went to walk away when I turned back.

"And to think that I was just beginning to actually like you!"

I turned away and stormed off. He was Stefan's problem now.

XXX

I met with Elena and we went looking for Caroline. We found her standing on the grass outside.

"Caroline? There you are," Elena exclaimed as we walked over to her.

"We've looking everywhere for you," I added before looking at her closer. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she replied shakily and tearfully.

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked softly.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"You're shaking," I observed softly. "Caroline."

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

"Caroline," Elena stated.

"Come here," I finished. We pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry onto our shoulders.

XXX

**Ok guys, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Let me know if you want another POV added in at any time.**

**Alexa's dress:**

**www. kellymariesdancewear ./ product_?products_id= 914&osCsid=**


	6. You're Undead To Me

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

I walked into the bathroom and froze.

"Hey Vicki," I said awkwardly. Vicki turned around and smiled. The only thing that she was wearing was one of Jeremy's shirts.

"Hey Alexa," she said. "I hope you don't have a problem..."

Well, she knew that I was the overprotective one when it came to darling Jeremy.

"Just don't hurt him," I warned her and went downstairs. I slowly meandered into the kitchen where I saw Aunt Jenna sitting at the table doing... something.

"Morning Aunt Jenna," I smiled at her.

"Did you see our little house guest?" Aunt Jenna asked me. I nodded and got myself my morning mug of coffee. I sat down in front of Aunt Jenna and turned my gaze to the stairs.

"Wonder what Elena will say," I mused. Elena then chose that moment to walk downstairs.

"You're about to find out," Aunt Jenna remarked.

"Jenna! Alexa!" Elena exclaimed. "Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

"Uh-huh," Aunt Jenna replied as I nodded.

"And you have no objection?" Elena questioned after we didn't react as she expected us to.

"Meh, I've threatened her and told her not to hurt him," I shrugged. "She knows I mean it."

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out," Aunt Jenna remarked. I got up.

"I'm going to meet Jazz, find out what she's been doing recently. See you at school, Elena. Buh Bye Aunt Jenna," I told them before walking out.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to go to Jazz's house. Neither she nor Luke had been at school recently. They haven't told me why they haven't been at school and I was beginning to get worried. I slowly made my way to Jazz's house and banged on her front door.

"Coming!" I heard Jazz yell from inside. Aha! Result! She's home!

I smiled and leaned against the wall next to the door.

While I waited for someone to open the door, I started debating whether I should kick Stefan's ass for not calling or texting my sister for the past few days. Despite what she says, she's upset about it. And I don't like it when people upset my sister. It never ends well for anyone.

Then the door opened, nearly giving me a heart attack at the same time.

"I'm here," Jazz gasped breathlessly, leaning against the door.

"What the hell were you doing?" I asked.

"Getting dressed," she told me.

"Couldn't your brother have opened the door?" I asked.

Jazz shrugged nervously, "He's not at home. Anyway, come on in!"

I frowned at the sudden subject change, but went inside anyway.

"So, did you hear about the 'Sexy Suds Carwash', that's happening tomorrow?" I asked, sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"Yeah, but I may skip it," Jazz replied, sitting down across from me.

"What? You can't abandon me!" I whined at her. I was beginning to get worried. Normally, she wouldn't even dream of missing something like this.

"Why don't you just skip it?" she asked curiously.

"Because Elena's making me do it," I sighed. "She is under the impression that if she has to do it, then I have to do it."

Jazz winced in sympathy.

"I'm lucky like that," she said. "The only person who could force me to do it is you. And you wouldn't do that to me."

I glared at her, "I could always change my mind about that."

Jazz laughed, "No you won't."

"Yeah, you're right," I sighed, relenting.

I was so not looking forward to that bloody car wash.

XXX

Jazz and I got to school and saw Caroline handing out posters for tomorrow. I groaned and we walked in the other direction.

History was boring. Surprise. Surprise. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss Mr Tanner. He may be a really mean git, but he was a decent teacher and I enjoyed our banter. But alas, we have to put up with sucky supply teachers until they hire a permanent one.

After history, Elena came up to me.

"I'm going to the Grill after school," she told me. "I'm meeting Stefan there."

"Cool, have fun," I told her absentmindedly.

"What I'm saying, is that I want you there," she said. I looked at her. "For moral and sisterly support."

"Ok, Elena," I sighed, pretending to be put out. "If I must."

She laughed and walked away. Yippee that's gonna be fun.

XXX

After school we met up and Elena drove us to the Grill. We looked around but there was no Stefan. Elena spotted Matt by the pool table and walked over to him. I picked a table and sat down where I had a good, clear view of where Elena was. A waitress brought me a coke and I sipped at it. Someone sat down across from me.

"May I ask what your name is, lovely lady?" a man asked.

"Unavailable," I replied.

"Oh, don't be like that," the man sighed. I looked up at him. He had neat, blonde hair and brown eyes. But for some obscure reason all I wanted to see was messy dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. God, what was wrong with me. A good looking guy was showing interest in me and all I could think about was Damon. I should be thinking of Luke if I was going to be thinking of someone.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy, but I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment," I told him.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" the guy smirked, leaning forward. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Look, just leave me alone, ok?" I snapped at him. But he didn't move.

"I believe she told you to go away," someone said from behind me. I turned to see Tyler Lockwood standing there, glaring at the man. He finally gave up and left. I smiled at Tyler.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Jerks like that need to be told by another guy," Tyler said.

"You can sit down if you want," I offered, indicating the now empty seat. Tyler shook his head.

"I would love to, but I have gotta go home," he said. He waved and left.

"This seat taken?" I turned back to face the table to see Luke slouching in the seat, smirking his head off.

"Of course not," I smiled at him. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've busy," Luke replied evasively.

"Thank you fo such a descriptive answer," I snorted.

"You're welcome," Luke smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue.

"I'd put that away if I were you," Luke smirked with a devilish gleam in his eye. "Unless, of course, you intend to use it."

I gaped at him and kicked him in the leg.

XXX

Once Luke had finished being rude and uncouth, I saw Elena's confrontation with Stefan and sighed. This was going to be a problem. Stefan stood there like a little lost puppy. I sighed.

"Buzz off," I said to Luke.

"Why?" he replied. "I'm comfortable."

"Because I need to be a sister and sort out Elena's relationship with Stefan," I replied impatiently.

"Fine! I'll leave!" Luke mock-grumbled as he got up.

"See you soon, pixie," Luke smiled, kissing my cheek in goodbye. I could feel my cheeks flame red as he left. I cleared my throat and got a hold of myself.

"Stefan!" I shouted.. He turned around and looked at me. I waved him over.

"Problems?" I asked. He looked at me. "Ok, stupid question. Now, what's the problem between the two of you?"

"Trust," he said. "She doesn't completely trust me." Ah, that's a big issue. Elena is really big on trust.

"What can I do?" he asked. He looked so desperate and pathetic, it was adorable. I thought for a moment.

"Right this is what we're gonna do," I said, going into secret agent mode. I moved round to his side of the booth. "You listening carefully, agent?"

He looked amused but nodded.

"Can you cook?" I asked him, leaning my head in.

"Yes, ma'am, I certainly can cook," Stefan answered, also leaning his head in.

"Right, I will let you into the house. You can start to cook dinner. I will set up the table and make it romantic. When you're ready, I will get Jeremy to lure her downstairs. I will disappear and, ta da, romantic dinner with Elena that will help her trust you," I told him.

He looked thoughtful.

"Sounds like a good plan," he said finally and I grinned. I stood up.

"Let's go shopping," I sang and pulled him up. He laughed and walked out with me. We got into his car and we drove off to buy food.

We walked around the store.

"Chicken Parmesan is one of her favourites, so I would recommend making that," I told him, while helping him pick out ingredients. "Now, from your surname I am going to guess that you have some Italian in you, so you should be able to cook this easily enough."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Stefan smiled. We finished and he paid for the food. He drove us back to my house and we went in. No one was in the kitchen.

"Elena's moping in her room," I guessed. I herded him into the kitchen. I gestured to the stove and he took the hint and started getting all the food ready.

"I'm going to go tell Jeremy the plan," I told Stefan before walking upstairs. I knocked on Jeremy's door.

"Jer?" I called. He opened the door. "Hi Vicki." I smiled at her over his shoulder. I looked back at Jeremy. "Right, I have come up with a plan to help Elena and Stefan."

"What do you need me to do?" Jeremy asked. Such a smart kid, isn't he?

"When I knock on your door, I need you to go see Elena and persuade her to go downstairs where Stefan is cooking dinner for her," I explained.

"Ok, I can do that," he nodded. I grinned at him and walked back downstairs.

I set up the table with candles and everything. Stefan had started preparing the food.

"You can send Elena down now," he smiled at me. I grinned and once again walked up stairs. I banged on Jeremy's door and walked into my room. I heard someone walk downstairs and Jeremy poked his head around the door.

"She's down there," he told me before leaving. I grinned at my ceiling. Gotta love it when a plan comes together.

XXX

I woke up the next morning. It was the carwash thing today. I groaned and got out of bed. I picked out a pair of hot pink shorts and an orange bikini top. I drove to the school with Elena. We found Caroline and sat down with her.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters," Caroline told us. "We are not running a charity here."

"No, we are not," Elena agreed. Stefan walked over and I smiled at him. I decided to give the two of them some space. Their relationship seemed to be progressing well since the romantic dinner that I helped Stefan plan.

I was slowly wandering around the carwash when I saw Tiki get attacked by a hosepipe. I laughed and shook my head. She wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world and she probably deserved to get attacked by the hosepipe. After spotting Aunt Jenna, I walked over to her. She was watching Logan Fell make a news report.

"You're still interested," I sang to her. She looked at me and scoffed.

"I am not," she denied it. Logan finished the report.

"Classy," Aunt Jenna said.

"Thank you," Logan smiled at her. He looked at me, puzzled. "Alexandria?"

"Hi Logan," I grinned at him. "And please, call me Alexa." He smiled at me.

"Good to see you, Alexa," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Keep him," I said to Aunt Jenna.

"You heard the girl," Logan grinned at her.

"Haven't you got cars to wash?" Aunt Jenna asked me.

"Nope," I replied. She looked at me. "Alright, I really don't wanna work. The only reason I'm here is Elena."

Aunt Jenna laughed and pushed me in the direction of the car wash. I reluctantly went over and helped Bonnie with the car she was washing. God strike me down. Please.

XXX

I finished the car that I was washing and stood up. I stretched my back and looked around. I spotted a worried looking Elena and walked over to her and stood infront of her, catching her attention. I looked her straight in the eye.

"What's bothering you?" I asked her seriously.

"Stefan," she sighed wearily. "There are so many things about him that don't make sense."

I nodded. "Like what?"

Elena started pacing. "The way his faces changes. The way he acts sometimes. And, you see that old man over there?" She pointed and I saw the elderly black man that she was pointing at. "He says that he saw Stefan in June, 1953."

My eyes widened. I could see why Elena was getting confused.

"Ok, use your head, hon. How can you figure it all out?"

She bit her lip, thinking hard. "I need to find some sort of picture evidence from June, 1953. To prove what the old man was saying to be true."

"And what sort of evidence could you get?"

"News footage."

I looked around and spotted the news reporter that our aunt was so hung up on. "Logan."

Elena followed my gaze.

"Go ask Logan. He'll help you, especially if it will help his standing with Aunt Jenna."

She smiled gratefully at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Good luck, Elena," I whispered in her ear. "I hope you find the answers that you are searching for."

"Me too," she whispered back before letting go and walking over to where Logan and Aunt Jenna were. I watched her for a while before sighing and turning back towards the carwash. This was so boring.

XXX

I had been slaving away, (read: standing around), for about half an hour when a car pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down and Luke grinned up at me.

"Care to wash my car for me, sweetheart?"

"Welllllllll, I suppose I could," I smirked.

"Fantastic."

Luke rolled his window back up and parked the car. He got out and smirked at me.

"Interesting choice of clothing. Love the colours."

I grinned at him as I started washing the car. "I felt like being outrageous and noticeable."

"Well, you certainly succeeded there."

"Oh shut up." I splashed Luke with some water. The look on his face was hilarious.

"You got me wet!"

"Congratulations on stating the obvious."

"You little monster!"

"Hey! Who are you calling little?"

XXX

It didn't take me long to finish Luke's car after our little... discussion. Once I had, I went in seach of a friendly face. Elena had vanished and I wasn't feeling in a Caroline mood, so I went in search for my partner in Elena crime. I found her sitting on the front of a car. I wander over and sat down next to her.

"You alright Bonnie B?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. I put my hand on her shoulder and we just sat there.

Not long later, Tiki came sauntering over with a broom. I have never liked her. She was such a stuck up cow.

"Sweeper duty," Tikie order Bonnie. Haha, the cow knew better than to mess with me.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"We have to clean the pavement," Tiki explained.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's already clean," I said. "Twit."

"But not dry," Tiki smirked.

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge," Tiki smirked, giving Bonnie the broom. "Fabulous."

Caroline bailed? Huh, never noticed. Anyway, Bonnie just stood there holding the broom. She kept on staring at Tiki's car. All of a sudden, a fire started in one of the trails of water that was close to us. It spread, moving straight towards the car.

"Bonnie?" I asked nervously. "Bonnie?"

I looked around and caught Stefan's eye. He realised that Bonnie was the one causing the fire and rushed over.

"Bonnie!" he said, shaking her shoulders. She came out of the trance and the fire disappeared. He turned her around so that she was facing us.

"Hey," I said softly.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"You went into some kind of trance," I told her. She turned to look at the car.

"Did I do this?" she asked quietly.

"I think so, yeah," Stefan told her. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked terrified.

"Nobody else saw, did they?" Bonnie asked worriedly. We shook our heads. "Don't tell anybody. Please."

"Of course we won't, Bonnie," I assured her. She nodded and ran off. I turned to face Stefan.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked him.

"I, uh, I don't know," he said. Suuuuuure you don't and I'm the cats mother.

"I'm gonna go home," I told him, a bit freaked out about what just happened. He nodded and I walked away.

XXX

I got home and went straight to my bed. I laid down and thought about what just happened. What was up with Bonnie and Stefan didn't look suprised at all. I sighed and got up. I needed a drink. I searched my room but I couldn't find anything. Guess I must have drunk it all. Damnit! I pulled on a black hoodie and walked out. I knew of one place that I could get some free alcohol. My friends down in the cemetery. And I mean the people who are actually alive.

I walked down there. It was quiet and I loved it. It was nearing sunset. A good time for a walk. I slowly meandered my way through the graveyard. I came up across my friends. And Vicki was there. Oh joy.

"Heya guys!" I grinned. "Hallo Vick."

"Alexa!" they exclaimed happily.

"I know, I know, I'm back," I smirked, pretending to be modest.

"Haven't seen you here in a while," Tony remarked.

"I haven't been able to sneak out," I shrugged. I picked up a beer and happily chugged it down. I sighed contentedly and picked up another one.

I was living the dream. Non-judgemental company. Free beer. Good music. I sat down on the ground. This beats cleaning cars any day of the week.

XXX

It was nighttime. I had so many beers that I lost count. Unfortunately, I was only tipsy. These past few months had increased my tolerance level. Much to my disgust. That and the beer wasn't the good stuff.

The music stopped.

"Not it!" everyone shouted except for me and Vicki. If she thought that I was gonna get up, she had another thing coming. I just raised my eyebrow at her. She groaned and got up. I heard her walk over to the car, but no music came on. We waited a few minutes.

"Oh for god sake!" I growled, getting up. I walked over to the car. I didn't expect to see her bleeding on the floor. I rushed over to her. She was bleeding from the neck. Just like last time.

"Vicki," I breathed, putting pressure on the wound.

Suddenly, I was thrown up against the car. A cold hand was wrapped around my neck, choking me.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the owner of the hand said. "Alexandria Gilbert. What a surprise."

Hang on a minute, I know that voice. I looked up to see Damon Salvatore. I attempted to speak, but his grip was too tight.

His face changed. His eyes became bloodshot. Veins darkened under his eyes. His canines elongated. My eyes widened in terror.

"Relax," he chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you. Yet." He looked into my eyes. "You are going to stay here and keep silent."

He let go of my neck and grinned before sauntering off to where my friends were still sitting, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

I tried to run but I couldn't move. My body was frozen. I couldn't even scream at them to run. Tears slid down my face.

I could only stand and listen as my friends screamed and died. Murdered by Damon Salvatore. A vampire.


	7. Lost Girls

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

Damon sauntered back over to me. Blood was dripping from his mouth. My friends' blood. He stopped right in front of me and wiped away one of the tears from my cheek. His very touch sent spikes of fear through me. My breathing became ragged and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I was, to put it simply, beginning to get hysterical. Why was he doing this? Why was he killing my friends? Why did he attack Vicki? I still couldn't get over the fact that he was a vampire. Vampires aren't supposed to exist. They were just scary stories that my dad used to tell us when we were younger. Oh God, I really wanted my big sister.

"You're scared of me," he said thoughtfully, smugly, obviously pleased.

He smirked and, suddenly, I could move again. He turned his back, intending to go back over to the bodies. I took a chance and tried to run. But I barely got two steps before he was in front of me. I screamed and turned, only to find that he was there. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and bent my head to the side, revealing my neck to him. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. My heart was racing and I knew that he could sense it. A sob escaped me. I don't wanna die like this. He laughed and pressed a kiss to my neck, right on my jugular.

"You're more useful to me alive," he said to me, releasing my hair. He pushed me back against a tree.

"Stay there," he ordered me. Once again, I found myself frozen in place, unable to move.

Damon smirked and once again turned towards the bodies of my friends. He went around checking the pockets and pouring alcohol on the corpses. He found a phone and started dialling before setting the bodies on fire. I briefly wondered as to who he was phoning. But it didn't matter, not really. I numbly watched as my friends burned. Damon sauntered back over to me and leaned on the tree next to me. His arm went around my shoulder and his fingers stroked my neck. Right over my pulse point. My heart was once again racing and I knew that he could feel it.

"_Hello?" I heard Stefan answer. _Oh god, Stefan help me. Please help me.

"I want my ring," Damon demanded. Why would he be asking Stefan for his ring? What was so important about a damn ring? But surely, if Damon was his brother, then... Oh lord, Stefan was a vampire too. And he was dating Elena. He was probably with Elena right now. My breathing picked up. My twin sister was with a vampire.

"_Where are you?" Stefan asked. He sounded mad._

"I'm at the sizzler," Damon replied sarcastically. "I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"

Why did he want his ring so badly? What was it worth to him? Tears blurred my vision. I didn't want to die. Not like this.

"_I don't have it," Stefan told him. "Where are you? What have you done?"_

"No, what have you done?" Damon contradicted him sharply. "You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done; whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

What does that... what is the supposed to...? Oh god, I was definitely hysterical. And having a panic attack. I couldn't breathe. My vision swam and my knees buckled. Damon held me up and whispered in my ear,

"Breathe. Can't have you passing out on me, can I?"

I sobbed and drew in air. Damon patted my shoulder. The force immobilizing me faded, but Damon tightened his grip on my shoulder so I couldn't run off. Or at least, attempt to run off. We both knew that I wouldn't be able to get very far, not with the speed that he moved.

"_You're being careless," Stefan snapped. "How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"_

Animal attacks? All those people? Damon killed all those people? I turned to the side and threw up. All those people. Damon murdered all those people. I'm standing next to a murderer. I have a crush on a murderer.

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan," Damon scoffed. "Where's my ring?"

"_I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."_

Damon looked worried for a moment before laughing. "Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"_I'll get it back, but I need time."_

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it?" Damon demanded. "I want my ring Stefan." Damon turned and smirked at me. "And just to hurry you up, I have a little friend here who wants to say hello." Damon held the phone out.

"Stefan, help me!" I screamed. If anyone could help me now, it would be Stefan.

"_Alexa?" Stefan shouted. "Damnit Damon, I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."_

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart," Damon growled.

"_Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"_

"Just get it. Oh, and Stefan, I'll give you one day. If I don't have my ring by then, Alexa will die. After all, she doesn't have the same luxury her sister does."

He hung up the phone before Stefan could say anything. He threw the phone away and looked down at me. He titled his head to the side and studied me. I felt like I was under a microscope. Awkward and unnerving didn't even begin to describe it. Coughing drew his attention away from me. He looked to the side and I followed his gaze. It was Vicki, she was still alive. He walked over to her and crouched down.

"You just don't wanna die, do you?" he smirked down at her. He hefted her up so that she was over one shoulder. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. He walked away, dragging me with him. I could only guess as to where the destination was.

XXX

Not long later, we reached the Salvatore boarding house. I should have guessed.

We entered. Damon let go off my arm and walked over to the sofa and laid Vicki down on it. He ran out of the room so fast that he was a blur. He reappeared seconds later and pressed a towel to Vicki's neck. He then turned his attention to me. He slowly walked over and I backed away. He blurred forward and grabbed my arms, holding me still. His ice blue eyes looked into my green eyes.

"Sleep," he ordered me. Darkness took me.

XXX

When I woke up, I was laying down on a bed. I looked around the room. It was spacious and well decorated. I turned my head and found myself face to face with Damon. I screamed and pushed myself away from him, coincidently rolling off the bed.

"Don't be like that," Damon whined, getting up off of the bed. I grabbed a nearby book and threw it at him. Unfortunately, he caught it before it before it hit him. I scrambled to my feet and turned around. I managed to get a foot away from the bed before Damon blurred in front of me. I shrieked and ran back over to the bed. I rolled across it and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the face and bounced back onto the bed. Damon sighed and blurred around. He knocked me on to the bed and pinned me down. I screamed again and tried to fight him off. To no success.

"Stop it," he said sternly, but I didn't listen.

"Get off!" I shrieked.

"Stop fighting and I will," he said. I carried on struggling before giving up with a sob. It was no use. He was too strong.

"Well done," he praised me in a patronizing way. He pulled me up and dragged me downstairs where I saw Vicki lying on the sofa. The poor girl was still bleeding slightly, which led me to believe that I hadn't been unconscious for long.

"Don't get blood on the couch," Damon whined, letting go of me and walking over to her. He pulled back the towel to reveal the bite mark. I turned away, feeling queasy. Blood doesn't normally bother me, but today, it was. A lot.

"Please don't be sick," Damon complained. I glanced over at him to see him pouting in my direction. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I wouldn't be sick. I didn't want to prove him right.

"I got you good, didn't I?" Damon stated, sounding rather proud of himself. The dick.

"Well, you're not gonna be any fun today," he complained, looking at the unconscious Vicki. He looked over at me.

"I doubt that you will be any fun," Damon smirked at me. I glared at him. He may scare me, but that doesn't mean that he can get away with insulting me. He turned back to look at Vicki.

"I'm so gonna regret this," Damon sighed. He stood up and moved behind. He bit his wrist and shoved it against her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked, stepping forward. I seem to be doing that a lot.

"Relax, I'm healing her," Damon said, rolling his eyes. I didn't quite believe him, but I had no choice. It wasn't like I could stop him. I forced myself to relax and look around the room. I spotted a table with a lot of alcohol on it. It was the good stuff. The expensive stuff. The yummy stuff. Damon must have noticed where I was looking because he said, "Go ahead. Help yourself. Might liven you up a bit."

Despite the fact that it was a really bad idea, getting drunk around a vampire who wouldn't hesitate to kill if given the chance, I went over there. I figured that I needed something to help with the shock. And to get my mind off of everything. Its worked in the past. I picked a bottle and took a sip. I could have melted right there. Everything faded into the background. It was a little bottle of heaven. I took a deep gulp and sighed happily.

"Steady on," Damon said from right behind me. I jumped and nearly dropped the bottle. I glared at him, before looking around.

"Where's Vicki?" I asked.

"Having a shower," Damon answered me. Jeez, how long was I zoned out for?

He turned around and put on some music. It was the crappy kind of music. I did not like it.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great," Vicki called out as she walked down the stairs. Damon sauntered over to her as I edged out of the room. I quickly made my way over to the front door as silently as possible. I pulled on it, but it was locked. Damnit! I sighed and rested my head on the door. I hope Elena was alright. But no, Stefan wouldn't hurt her. He loved her. He couldn't fake the look that he got in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

I turned around so that my back was leaning against the door and took another drink of the bottle. It was potent. I could feel myself getting slightly buzzed. And I had barely drunk half of the bottle. I quietly moved around to the kitchen.

"They're all locked," Damon shouted from the living room. How the hell did he know what I was doing? Oh yeah, that's right, vampire.

I sighed and walked back into the living room. There was no point in hiding from the git. He would just track me down eventually. Damon and Vicki had started dancing. Oh goodie.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him," Vicki exclaimed happily. "I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no."

Was I seriously hearing this? Sweet Jesus, I was. I groaned and downed the rest of my bottle. Whoa! Is the room spinning or was it just me?

"Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that," Vicki gushed. My brother's name caught my attention, but I soon lost interest with the rest of the sentence. However, I saw Damon catch interest when Jeremy was mentioned. That was so not good.

"Jeremy, huh?" he asked before turning to me. "Your brother?"

"No, he's just some kid who shares the same surname as me. Of course he's my brother!," I growled. "Idiot!" Damon smirked. Geez, this guy smirks alot. And I am drunk.

"Y'know, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, and you were always out, weren't you Alexa? So Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and," she paused and ran over to Damon, "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Ok, random subject change. She seems to be taking the whole vampire thing really well.

"Cause he's a dick," I remarked. And he so was.

"But you're, like totally cool and so hot," Vicki protested.

"I know," Damon agreed smugly. Ok, he is hot, but that does not make up for his personality. I mean, Tyler Lockwood is hot, but that doesn't mean that I'll ever go out with him.

"Doesn't stop him from being a world-class jerk," I pointed out. Damon glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I know that antagonising a vampire probably isn't the smartest thing that I've ever done, but, hey, I'm drunk, cut me a little slack! He walked forward and I noticed that he avoided the sunlight. Hmmm, thats interesting. Give me some time and I'll be able to tell you why.

"Don't you wanna be in love?" Vicki asked him as he spun her around. Apparently they were dancing now. And I feel like a third wheel. Oh joy.

"I've been in love," Damon replied. "It's painful and pointless and overrated."

. I rolled my eyes. Typical Damon.

"That's stupid," I interrupted. "Love is supposed ta hurt. That's why its love. Anyone with a brain would know that!"

Damon just ignored me. Dick! Ah well, it's just because he knows that I'm right. But, strangely enough, I found my fear of him lessening. Huh, guess I just had to get used to him. That, or I just had to get very, very drunk. Strange.

During my little muse, Damon had managed unbutton his shirt and started dancing on the banister. Vicki was dancing around the living room. Crazy people. I thought I was supposed to be the drunk one. Speaking of, I eyed another bottle and thought 'What the hell?' I grabbed it and took several gulps. Might as well enjoy myself if I was going to be stuck here. And the dick of a vampire owed me for kidnapping me, killing my friends and threatening to kill me. No wait, thats not the right order. Oh well, it all happened. I pulled off my hoodie and ruffled my hair. It was getting too hot for the hoodie to remain on. And I was too drunk to care that I only had my bikini top on.

The pair started dancing all around the house. I downed the rest of my bottle and picked up another. I quickly stumbled after them. By this point my coordination was non-existent. And I just wanted to have fun. We danced through the hallways and up the stairs.

We got to Stefan's room. The other two stared trashing the room and insulting Stefan. But I was starting to get sleepy. I had, fortunately, passed the overly friendly stage and had entered the sleep stage. I glanced around the room and saw Stefan's bed. I figured that since he was dating my sister, he wouldn't mind me sleeping on his bed. And if he did mind, well, who cares. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

XXX

When I opened them again, Damon and Vicki were slow dancing. Oh please. Did they have to do that? Really?

Oh god, my head. i forgot how bad the hangovers were when I indulged on the good stuff.

"My mum spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete," Vicki said tearfully. "He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic," Damon remarked, stroking her hair. Gee, that's nice. Not.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm the screwed-up one," Vicki near enough sobbed. "Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank."

I didn't know that having a lawn mower meant that you weren't a screw up. Huh, you live and learn.

Damon pulled back and looked at her.

"You are so damaged," he said.

"Yep," Vicki agreed.

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem," Damon continued.

I wonder if he knows that I'm awake.

"Nope, none," Vicki said.

"I think I know what can help you," Damon said. I looked at him suspiciously as Vicki asked what. This wasn't going to be good.

"Death," he told her and snapped her neck. I told you. Wait minute...

"Vicki!" I screamed and rushed over to her. My hangover was instantly forgotten. I checked for a pulse but there wasn't one. Not that I expected one. I mean, he snapped her neck. The means dead. As a dodo. Sorry, I'll shut up.

"You killed her!" I screamed at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Besides the obvious, I mean.

Damon sighed and crouched down.

"You remember that I gave her my blood?" he asked and I nodded. "With my vampire blood in her system, she will come back to life. All she needs to do then is drink human blood and ta da, she's a vampire."

Hmm, he sounded very teachery just then. He's so hot when he's teachery. No wait, bad thoughts!

I stood up wearily. Damon guessed my thoughts and rolled his eyes.

"I won't let her feed from you," Damon smirked. "I want that pleasure for myself."

... I don't know whether to be scared or flattered. So I narrowed my eyes at him. And you know what he did? He laughed.

I went over the process of becoming a vampire in my head. Hmmm, how to shut him up. I know.

"Who turned you?" I asked, looking at him. Damon sighed, stood up and walked over to me.

"Her name was Katherine and it was 1864," he told me.

"So, you're like 169?" I asked.

"And don't I look good?" he smirked.

I looked him up and down and smirked.

"Stefan looks better."

He just glared at me. I laughed in his face.

Fortunately, before he could murder me, Vicki woke up.

I moved back in shock. He was telling the truth. Bloody hell, Damon Salvatore just told the truth!

"What happened?" Vicki groaned. "We were dancing and then..."

"I killed you," Damon supplied helpfully when she trailed off.

Well, that's gonna clear it up for her isn't it. Dick. I groaned and walked back downstairs. I didn't particularly want hear them talk. From what I've heard so far, it'll either make me wanna puke or go on a killing spree.

Not long later, Vicki walked downstairs and opened the door. I sat up, completely shocked. It didn't open for me earlier. I frowned and tried to work it out. This may take a while. Then I saw something blur out of the corner of my eye. Ah, that explains it. I was about to get up and leave when the door slammed shut again. Damon appeared in front of me. Oh joy, him again.

"You're not going anywhere," he told me. I groaned and slumped backwards. I pouted and crossed my arms. I was seriously gonna kill this guy. Vampire or not.

XXX

"What does work on you guys?" I asked Damon. "Holy water?"

"Drinkable," was the reply.

"Crosses?"

"Useless."

"Garlic?"

"Eatable."

"Stakes?"

"Not answering." Haha! Stakes work!

"Sunlight?"

"We have our rings."

"So that's why you've been demanding your ring back!" I exclaimed. Finally, question answered. I know, I know, you probably worked it out earlier. But I can be a bit slow sometimes. Puzzle solved. Complete. Finito. Ok, I'll stop now.

Damon looked at the window and smirked. It was nighttime. I have jut spent a whole day in Damon's company... how in the hell are we both still alive?

He stood up and pulled me up. I wish this guy would stop dragging me around!

"Let's go," he smirked. He threw me on his back and blurred. I closed my eyes. It was nauseating. And I had a really good view of his ass. And I already had enough naughty thoughts of his. I didn't need more.

He put me down and I looked around. I was home. Yippee! I was home! I ran up to the door and banged on it. Elena opened the door almost immediately.

"Alexa, thank god you're alright, I was so worried," she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I gratefully returned it. I was so happy to see her. I mean, I knew that she would be fine with Stefan, but there was this irrational little fear. I always had it when she wasn't near me and the car crash with our parents merely intensified it.

She looked behind me and saw Damon. She immediately tried to slam the door but he caught it and pushed it open. Damn that vampire strength!

"You're afraid of me," Damon smirked, leaning against the door frame. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up."

Well duh! Why else would she be afraid of you?

"Stay away from us," Elena said. She tightened her grip on me. She was not a happy twin. Damon noticed and smirked.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude," Damon chided her mockingly. Personally, I thought she should have been ruder. I know I would have been if I were in her position. And there would have been swear words involved. I know you're gonna ask why I didn't get involved but the answer is that I was content just to be in my twin's arms. I felt safe there.

"I'm just looking for Stefan and bringing your twin sister home. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." Damon smirked and walked in. I felt sick to my stomach. I was the one who invited him in. Oh god, he can come in because of me. I looked at Elena, my eyes wide, silently apologizing. She shook her head at me, dismissing my apology.

"There was no way that you could have known," she whispered in my ear.

We backed away and Damon shut the door. Elena let go of me and pushed me behind her. I moved so that I was standing next to her. She didn't look too happy with that, but before she could comment, Damon spoke.

"We can cut to the chase if you want," he offered. "I'm not gonna kill either of you right now." That didn't exactly comfort me. "That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." See what I mean? "So...where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki," Elena answered him, obviously judging him.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes," Damon told her, backing her into the banister. I went to move forward but Elena stopped me with a look. "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena asked sarcastically. Go Elena!

"Mmmm. Got the whole life story, huh?" Damon asked, walking away from her. I walked over to Elena and hugged her again. I didn't like it when Damon was too close to my twin.

She hugged me back as she said, "I got enough."

"Oh I doubt that," Damon said sharply. We frowned. Wonder what the hell that meant. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He walked out the door. I sighed, thinking he was gone but he poked his head round the doorframe.

"Oh, tip for later; be careful who you invite in the house." I don't like the sound of that. With that said, he finally left. I sighed. Thank god that was over.

"Go upstairs," Elena said softly, looking at me closely. "I'll wait for Stefan to get back with news."

I was about to argue when Elena stopped me with a look.

"You've had a long day, what with you being stuck with Damon. Now go and relax." Her tone allowed for no argument. I sighed and nodded. I slowly made my way upstairs and into my room. I sighed and slumped down on my bed. But I was too restless. That, and my headache didn't like me lying down. So I stood up and paced. The past day came rushing back to me. I didn't like it. At all. And the stupidest thing was that I couldn't get Damon out of my head.

XXX

Time lost all meaning to me in those next few hours. Today's memories kept flashing through my mind. First Damon murdered my friends. Then he was quite nice to me. Then he killed Vicki. But despite everything that had happened, one thought kept popping back into my brain. He didn't kill me. And he didn't hurt me. He had plenty of opportunities. I was unconscious and drunk around him for how long? But here I am. Alive and unharmed. I groaned. I decided to get changed. I went into the bathroom and had a nice hot relaxing shower. When I came out, I got changed into my most comfortable pj's and walked into my room. I laid down on my bed. But the emptiness of the room really disturbed me. I shuddered. So instead, I got up and made my way into Elena's room. I knocked on her door, praying that she was in there.

"Come in," she called. I opened the door and stood there awkwardly.

"Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Of course you can Alexa."

I smiled gratefully at her and quickly bolted over to her bed. I got in beside her. I noticed the tear tracks before she turned off the light.

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly.

"I ended it with Stefan," she replied. I enveloped her in a hug and allowed her to cry onto my shoulder. We ended up falling asleep that way, two twins, clinging togethe for comfort.


	8. Haunted

Somehow, I woke up before Elena. I laid there, watching her for a while. Eventually, I quietly and slowly got up. I glanced at Elena, making sure that she was still asleep. I tip-toed across the room and walked out of the door. I wandered over to my room and looked around. I got changed and walked downstairs. I poured myself a mug of coffee.

Yesterday's events kept flashing through my mind. But the funny thing was, or, I suppose, the scary thing was, I wasn't afraid of Damon anymore. Yeah, he creeped me out, but I wouldn't say that he terrified me anymore. I sighed and drained my coffee. I was about to head to school when Elena came down the stairs.

"Hey, you going to school today?" Elena asked. I looked at her suspiciously. Then I realized, she may be suggesting bunking off. I grinned.

"Only if there is nothing better to do," I said.

"I thought we could go and see how Vicki is doing," Elena suggested.

"And I suppose that meeting Stefan has nothing to do with this?" I asked. Elena looked at me. I smiled at her, looking all innocent.

"It does not," Elena said. Poor girl. It was so obvious that she was in denial.

"Count me in!" I grinned happily. I got out of school! I got out of school! Yay! I was so happy. I didn't care that I was about to go to a house full of vampires. I was just so happy that I didn't have to go to school.

XXX

Elena drove us to the Salvatore Boarding house. She parked the car and turned to look at me.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" she asked. Of course. She thought that I was going to freak out about being here after what happened yesterday.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. And I honestly was fine. I was alive. I was unharmed. Life was good. Ok, maybe I was unsure about meeting Damon again, but I never liked meeting him anyway. He was always such a dick.

We got out of the car and walked over to the door. Elena pulled the doorbell and we waited.

The door opened. Oh, Damon Salvatore. Bugger. He smirked at us. I could feel my heart racing and I knew that he could hear it. He looked at me. His eyes roamed my body before settling on my neck. I looked away, feeling slightly sick. Damn it! I hated that he had this affect on me.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked, drawing his attention away from me.

"Yep!" Damon smirked. Hmmm, good to know that he was still a world-class jerk, he was just a world-class vampire jerk.

"Where is he?" Elena demanded. I could tell that she wanted to get as far away from Damon as was physically and humanly possible.

"And good morning to you, little miss 'I'm on a mission'," Damon smirked sarcastically.

I groaned and walked back over to the car. He was still a dick. I looked out and admired the view. It was a beautiful house set in a beautiful location. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sunlight on my face. It was quiet and peaceful.

Then someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun round and found myself face to face with Damon.

"Hello Damon," I said stiffly. Damon smirked and leaned forward. I leaned back.

"Still scared of me?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Scared? No. Cautious and untrusting? Hell yeah," I replied instantly. "And don't pretend to be hurt. We both know that you aren't." I pushed past him and walked to the door. I banged on it and Elena opened it.

"I'm seriously gonna stake that git!" I growled as I walked past.

"I don't think you're the only person who would want to do that," Elena remarked dryly.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed. I gestured for Elena to call her beloved Stefan.

"Stefan?" Elena called. Come on Stefan. I really needed a drink. Especially after dealing with Damon. I glanced around. Surely the dick wouldn't mind if I had some. I mean, he's got so much of it. I looked at Elena, who was looking at the stairs. Oh, Stefan had arrived. I gestured that I was going into the living room. He nodded his head and started talking to Elena. I meandered my way into the living room and over to the drink table. I picked out a bottle and took a deep drink. I sighed in contentment. This stuff really was good. I looked around and saw a pad of paper and a pen. I grabbed it and scribbled down a note for Damon.

_Thanks for the drink. I figured you owed me after what you did to me. And for you being a total dick. Chars_

I looked at the note and smiled. I placed it where the bottle used to be.

I heard Stefan and Elena walk towards the room so I quickly hid the bottle in my school bag. Don't know why I brought that with me. But, boy, am I glad I did! I smiled at them innocently. I then noticed Vicki walk in behind.

"Heya Vicki," I smiled softly. "You holding up ok?"

"I guess so," she replied. "I'm just so hungry."

I winced sympathetically.

"Come sit down, Vicki," Stefan said. He and Elena had sat down at the big table they had. Vicki walked over to them and sat down. I shrugged and did the same. I sat down next to Elena.

"I'll be back in a minute," Stefan said and blurred out of the room.

"Hey Stefan?" I shouted. "Can I have a coffee?"

I got no verbal answer. Instead, he blurred back into the room with three coffees. He passed one to me and another to Vicki. I took a sip. It was lovely.

"How did you know how I liked it?" I asked him.

"Elena told me," Stefan replied before turning to Vicki. I looked at Elena but she ignored me. Evil twin. Stefan explained the epicness that was coffee. Only, he explained it in vampire terms. Vampers like coffee. Gotcha.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked, slightly rebelliously, if you ask me.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis, one day at a time," Stefan told her. Mr morality. Ooh, I like that name. Stefan's got a new name.

"OH god!" Vicki exclaimed. "Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"I know," I sympathised. "It's all this kooky nonsense that is a load of crap." Stefan and Elena looked at me. I sighed.

"Remember when I punched Tyler in the face?" I asked Elena. She nodded. "Well they gave me anger management counselling. I went to one session and quit."

"But it can work," Stefan insisted. I got the feeling that he was talking to both of us now. "You've just got to chose for it to work." I stared at him, completely unconvinced.

"So, you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked, trying to be difficult. Elena had been rather quiet. I glanced over at her. She was staring at Stefan. She still has feelings for him. That was blaringly obvious. Shame she doesn't realize it.

"Not in a long time," Stefan answered evasively.

"How long?" I asked. At Elena's look, I stuck my hands up. "I'm just curious!"

"Years and years," Stefan sighed. "I'm not proud of my past behaviour."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away?" Vicki complained. "It's like I have a massive hangover." I can completely sympathise with that. Hangovers are nasty and cruel and vindictive. If I could kill hangovers, I would. "I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee." Stefan gestured to the bathroom. "Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

Vicki walked out. I chuckled slightly at her little rant. I must admit, I did always like Vicki. She was fun. And amusing. She kind of reminded me of myself. Except for the drugs part. I have never done drugs.

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more," Stefan said, looking at Elena. "All right, I'll be quick."

With that said, he left. It was just me and my darling twin left. Elena sighed and got up. I turned around and faced her.

"False alarm," Vicki said, walking back in and over to us. "My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

Vicki pulled out her phone and started dialling.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"Jeremy," Vicki told me.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore," Elena said.

"Oh come on, don't you start," Vicki whined. See what I mean about reminding me of myself. "I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena pushed.

"I would never hurt Jeremy," Vicki told her. I believed her. She would never hurt Jeremy. Or, at least, not intentionally.

"I know you think that but I can't take the risk," Elena said, walking forward. "You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now," Elena said. I winced. Vicki was not going to take this very well.

"Oh really?" Vicki snapped. She was angry. Y'know, I hate being right sometimes. "And how long have you been preparing the whole 'you're not good enough' speech? I'm assuming that it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I'm saying is that Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this," Elena told her. "I mean it, Vicki."

"Or what?"

Vicki grabbed Elena by the neck and pushed her against the wall. I stood up and ran forward. I grabbed onto Vicki's arm. But she wouldn't let go.

"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years." I increased my hold on her arm but it didn't affect her. Elena was struggling to breath and I was to starting to panic. "15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know."

"Vicki!" I growled as Elena started choking. I was getting mad myself. I was just about to go and make a stake.

"And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"

She finally let go off Elena and walked off. I crouched down next to Elena, who was gasping for air.

"Deep breaths, Elena, deep breaths," I said quietly, rubbing her back. I titled her head up and looked at her neck. "I don't think that it will bruise, but I can't be certain."

Stefan chose that moment to walk through the door. I helped Elena up and I gestured to Stefan that he take her. He nodded and took Elena outside. I sighed and turned around. Time to find Vicki.

"Vicki!" I shouted. She blurred infront of me. She opened her mouth to talk but I held up my hand.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you not to see Jeremy anymore," I told her. "But that is only because that will hurt Jeremy. But I will say this: hurt Jeremy and I will stake you myself." She nodded and I turned away. But I looked back at her. "Oh, and if you hurt my twin sister again, I will kill you. Painfully."

I turned and left. I passed Stefan and Elena.

"I'm going home," I said. Elena went to move but I stopped her. "I can walk. It's a beautiful day. Might as well enjoy it."

XXX

I walked down the road just outside of the boarding house. Elena's car drove past. It slowed down but I waved my hand and it sped up again.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert," a smooth velvet voice said behind.

"Bloody hell," I mumbled before raising my voice. "Bugger off, Salvatore."

Damon laughed and moved so that he was walking next to me.

"That's no way to greet someone, Alexa," he scolded mockingly.

"You're right, that is no way to greet someone," I agreed. "But, since you're a dick, it is a good way to greet you."

I quickened my stride, even thought I knew I wouldn't be able to lose him that easily.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Damon asked. Once again, he was standing next to me. If only I was allowed to stake him.

"Two reason," I responded. "One- I want to get as far away from you as possible and as fast as possible. And two- I have a Halloween party to prepare for."

"Ooh, what you going as?" Damon asked. I rolled my eyes. He was full of surprises.

"Are you going to go as a vampire?" he whispered near my ear. I sighed, aggravated.

"No, I'm going as the devil," I replied. I could feel Damon smirking at me from behind.

"Piss off, Salvatore," I growled.

"Look, I can get you home," Damon offered. "And my way will be much faster, so you will have more time to prepare for the party later."

I looked at him, my eyes narrow. He held up his hands and adopted an innocent expression. I was so gonna regret this.

"Oh, fine, go on then," I sighed, giving in. Damon smirked and blurred forward. I felt myself being picked up and moving. I closed my eyes and waited for Damon to stop.

XXX

I felt myself being put down so I opened my eyes. I was surprised to see myself standing in my bedroom. I looked around for Damon and saw him laying on my bed.

"Shoes off," I scolded him. He groaned and toed his shoes off.

"That's better!" I grinned and walked over to where my costume was hanging up. It was short. Very short. I debated whether I should actually wear this or last year's catsuit. That was, I was debating until Damon spoke up.

"Just wear it," he said. "You've got the legs for it."

I turned around and looked at him. He just shrugged innocently. It was really strange. But I got all tingly. Damon Salvatore just said that I have nice legs. No. Moving on. I studied the dress for a few more minutes before groaning.

"Oh, alright, I'll wear the dress," I said, giving in. Damon smirked victoriously. I glanced at the clock. Only an hour left until the party started. I picked up the dress and went into the bathroom. There was no way that I was going to get changed with Damon in the room. Even with his back turned I didn't trust him not to look. I took a quick shower and put the dress on. I looked in the mirror. It was short, but it doesn't look as bad once you have it on.

I sighed and walked back into my bedroom. Damon was still on the bed.

"Still here then," I groaned. I pulled on a pair of fish-net stockings. They were a gift from Jazz. Now I know why. Jazz was the one who suggested that I wear this dress to the party. I was so gonna get her next time I see her.

I dried and styled my hair before picking up the set of horns that came with the dress. I had elected to leave the collar off. I was about to put them on when they were taken out of my hands.

"Allow me," Damon said. I nodded and watched as he put the horns in my hair. He nodded, obviously satisfied. I stared at him. He smirked at me and blurred out of the room. I looked at the place he had just been standing in before sighing and doing my makeup.

It was loud. It was red. It was rather awesome, in my opinion. I decided to head off to the party. After all, it was nearly time for it to start. I walked downstairs and shouted into the kitchen.

"Going to the party. No idea when I'm going to be back. Don't wait up!"

I left the house.

XXX

I got to the party. It had already started. I had to walk there. Perhaps I should get a car or something. I shrugged the thought to the back of my mind. Tonight was about having fun. Nothing more. Nothing less.

I walked past Tyler. He held up a cup.

"Lockwood special," he grinned. I grinned back and took the cup off of him. I couldn't help but admire his bare chest. Yum-my.

"Thank you Tyler," I smiled and walked away. Tyler was definitely getting back into my good books. The Lockwood special was epic. Trust me, you will never taste such an amazing drink as the Lockwood special. I wandered around for a while and admired the decorations. The school has definitely gone all out to give a great party.

I caught a glimpse of Jazz in the crowd. She looked good in her angel costume. It suited her. It was then that I got a text from Elena.

'_Jeremy's decided that he wants to go to the party. Will see you there soon, Elena x x x'_

I grinned. Good old Jeremy. It was good that he was getting out of the house. And dragging Elena out with him. She needed to have some fun.

I met up with Bonnie and Caroline. They were witches. I grinned at them.

"What's up, witches?" I smirked. They looked at me.

"A devil, huh?" Bonnie asked. "Suits you amazingly well."

"Haha, very funny, Bennett," I rolled my eyes. "See ya later."

I saluted them and walked inside. It was good. Corny, but good.

I wandered around, greeting different people. I was having fun, for once.

That is, until Elena came running up to me.

"Vicki's here," she gasped. I froze. Oh god, please don't say...

"And Jeremy's missing," Elena finished. That. Please don't say that. God damnit!

"Crap!" I curse, taking out the horns and running a hand through my hair. "Ok, I'll go look for him."

"He's wearing a black hoodie," I was told.

"Black hoodie, gotcha," I repeated.

"I'll call you if I find him," Elena said.

"Ditto," I said distractedly. I scanned the crowd on the off chance that Jeremy was nearby. He wasn't. Well, to be honest, I didn't expect him to be.

I walked off. I pulled the hood off of every guy I saw. I didn't bother apologizing. I had a little brother to find. I couldn't let anything happen to Jeremy. I would never forgive myself. The lack of decent lighting really hindered my search.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. Where would someone go to fool around with their significant other? Outside. I ran to the door that led out back. Elena met me there.

I ran outside first, with Elena closely following. We ran over to where we could hear Jeremy yelling.

"Vicki, no!" I shouted. Vicki pushed Jeremy away and stalked towards us. Her fangs were out and she was in full bloodlust mode. Elena ran forward and tried to hit her with a plank of wood. I ran over to Jeremy.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He shook his head. I saw Vicki push Elena into a pile of crates and glass.

"Elena!" I screamed. Vicki went over to her and was just about to attack her again, when Stefan appeared and pushed her into one of the buses. I pulled Jeremy over to where Elena was standing. I put my arm around her shoulder. She was hurt. And bleeding.

Vicki chose that moment to disappear. We all looked around, worried.

"Go!" Stefan ordered us. He was scared for Elena. "Get inside. Go!"

I supported Elena and pushed Jeremy towards the door. We got to the door when I felt someone try and grab Elena. I pushed her out of the way. Then I felt teeth sinking into my neck. The pain was unimaginable. I screamed in agony. Then Vicki stopped. She moved back and I saw the stake sticking out of her chest. Stefan was standing behind her. Elena ran up to me and held onto me. I could feel my neck throbbing. Blood ran down my neck. Stefan pulled the stake out and Vicki started turned grey and lifeless. She fell to the floor. Dead.

"Vicki!" Jeremy shouted hysterically, running forward. Stefan held him back. "Vicki. Vicki!"

I looked at Stefan. "Get them out of here."

I gestured towards Elena and Jeremy. Stefan nodded. Elena opened her mouth to protest, but I stopped her.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. She nodded and left with Stefan and Jeremy. It was then that I collapsed to my knees. The blood loss was beginning to affect me. Tears ran down my face. Tears for Vicki. Tears for Jeremy. This was going to break him.

XXX

I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't bother turning around.

"You should go. I got this," Damon said. I turned to look up at him.

"Damn right, you got this. You were the one that caused this!" I growled through my tears. I shakily stood up. "This is your fault."

"You confuse me with someone with remorse," Damon smirked slightly. I screamed with rage and pushed him. But he wasn't affected. So I went to slap him. But he grabbed my hand and held it in a tight grip before I could connect with his smug, arrogant, uncaring face.

"None of this matters to me," he said, deadly serious. (No pun intended.)

I glared at him. "You're a monster," I spat at him. "A cold, unfeeling monster. And someday, someone is going to drive a stake through that black heart of yours."

I slapped him. Hard. I was practically distraught. And I didn't like it. Damon glared at me and glanced down at my neck. My bleeding neck. My eyes widened involuntarily.

"You need to leave," he said, staring at my neck. "You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding, and. You. Need. To. Leave."

I shook my head. "Why is it that every time I think that I can begin to like you, you do something like this? Burn in hell, Damon Salvatore. Burn in hell."

I turned and walked off. I had a distraught brother to deal with.

XXX

I walked home to find Stefan and Elena waiting on the porch.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked them.

"Upstairs in his room," Elena told me. "He wouldn't respond to me. But he might to you."

I nodded and walked in. I slowly went upstairs and walked into Jeremy's open room. He was sitting on the bed. Tears streamed down his face. I hadn't seen him this bad since mum and dad died. I sat down on the bed infront of him and looked him in the eye.

"Jeremy, do you understand what happened tonight?" I asked him gently.

"No, I don't understand," he sobbed. "I mean, I know what I saw, but I don't understand."

"She would have killed us, Jeremy," I told him. "Elena, myself, and maybe even you."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead."

He started sobbing. I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Jer," I whispered into his hair.

"Make it stop. It hurts," he sobbed. I tightened my hold and I felt tears seeping out of my own eyes.

"It's alright, baby, everything will be alright," I tried to sooth him.

"Why does everyone have to die on me?" my baby brother whispered into my shoulder. I rested my head on his and my tears joined his.

XXX

I slowly walked out of the front door.

"He's in a bad way," I said shakily. "He shouldn't have to deal with this. He's just a kid."

I ran a hand through my hair. Tears prickled at my eyes again and I sighed deeply.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked me.

"No," I replied. "To be honest, I can't really deal with this either."

"Go get cleaned up," Elena suggested softly. I nodded and went back inside. I got out some comfy clothes and showered. My neck stung the moment the water hit it, but I gritted my teeth and got on with it.

I got changed and went back into Jeremy's room. He was asleep. I sighed and went into my own bedroom. Damon was lying on my bed. He quickly got up and stood infront of me. He looked at my neck, which had, fortunately, stopped bleeding.

"I can heal that for you," he said softly. I considered it for a moment before nodding. He bit his wrist and pressed it to my mouth. I drank some of his blood before he pulled his arm away.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Just don't die," he said before blurring downstairs. I sighed and climbed into bed. I soon fell asleep.


	9. 162 Candles

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

Elena woke me up early. She flung open the curtains and I groaned, burrowing down beneath the covers. Sunlight bad! Bad, bad sunlight!

"We've got to go down the police station," she said, opening my wardrobe and looking through the clothes piled in there. I should probably tidy up my wardrobe at some point…nah.

"Why?" I whined, my head emerging from beneath the covers.

"They're asking us about Vicki's disappearance," Elena explained. Oh joy, a trip down the police station. At least I wasn't being arrested. Or cautioned.

"Ah. That could be a problem," I stated, as I finally pulled myself out from the warmth of my beautiful bed.

"What's our story?" I asked as I took the clothes that she passed me. Hmmm, black jeans and a green button up. I quickly glanced at my twin to see her wearing something completely different. Ok, they safe to wear now.

"Elena asked me to help Vicki with her drug problems and she ended up leaving town not long afte to get clean so that she could be with Jeremy," Stefan said, appearing in my room. I jumped like a foot in the air and glared at him.

"Don't do that," I scolded him. He just smiled at me while Elena laughed. Grrr, I'll get my revenge. Anyway. "Sounds good. I'll stick to that story then. It's better than anything I could ever come up with."

XXX

Aunt Jenna drove me, Elena and Jeremy to the police station. She wasn't very happy with the situation, but she didn't voice her complaints to us. We met Stefan and Matt outside the building. Elena immediately went over to Stefan and I saw them embrace. I walked over to Matt and gave him a hug. He was hurting. He thought that his sister had abandoned him, just like his mother. But at least he still had the hope that she could come back. It was kinder to him than he knowing that she's dead.

Sheriff Forbes interviewed us one by one. We forced to wait outside the office while we waited. I think the wait was the worst thing. I hate waiting. I'm far too impatient to be sitting still for long. Elena knew this. She rolled her eyes at me as I kept moving around in my seat. I stuck my tongue out at her as she was called in. I was interviewed after Elena.

"When was the last time you saw Vicki?" the Sheriff asked me. I've always liked the Sheriff. She used to babysit me and Elena when we were little. And we used to have sleepovers round Caroline's a lot. She was like a distant aunt to the two of us. I thought for a moment.

"At the Halloween party," I answered. "I caught a glimpse of her through the crowd."

"Did you speak to her?"

"No, I didn't," I lied. Well, technically, I didn't lie. Unless you count screaming at her as talking to her. Which I don't.

"When did you find out that Vicki was gone?"

"Uh, the next morning, when Elena told me."

"Do you think that Vicki has left town?"

"Yeah, she seems like the type to leave like that."

"Ok, you're free to go," Sheriff Forbes sighed.

"Buh bye Sheriff," I said and left. Phew, that was difficult. I've never said so many half truths in one conversation. I walked over to the rest of the group. Jeremy left and I sat down in his empty seat, which was next to Elena's. I sighed and leaned my head on my twin's shoulder. She rested her head on mine. We waited for Jeremy to come back out before leaving the police station.

XXX

When we got outside, Stefan pulled Elena over to the side so that could talk about their issues.

"I'll meet you guys by the car," Elena said to us. I smiled at her as she turned to face Stefan. Aunt Jenna, Jeremy and I walked over to the car.

"Are they having problems?" Aunt Jenna asked me, gesturing over to Elena and Stefan. Damn, I was hoping that she wouldn't notice. I had to think quickly.

"Yeah, you know. Just the usual early relationship problems," I said.

Damnit Elena. You need to hide this better.

We all got the car and waited for my twin to grace us with her presence. I graciously allowed Jeremy to go shot gun. And no, before you say anything, it wasn't so that I could annoy Elena.

Elena walked back over and climbed into the car next to me.

"We ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep," Aunt Jenna answered and drove us home.

XXX

As soon as we got home, me and Elena laid down on the sofa together. Elena pulled a blanket over us as I rested my head on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around mine.

"What's going on with Stefan?" I asked her softly.

"Everyone dies around him. Him and Damon," Elena whispered. "Being with him. Having to lie to everyone. I can't do it anymore. It's just too hard." She glanced over at me. "And I can't run the risk of you being hurt again, Lexa."

"Oh, sweetheart," I sighed. I hated the fact that I was one of the reasons why Elena thinks that they won't work out. But how can I convince her that the two of them are made for each other?

"Why does it have to be so hard?" she asked. "I just want to be with him."  
>"I know you hear this a lot, but life is hard," I told her. "If you want to be with Stefan, you will have to fight to be with him. You will have to accept all the bad stuff. Bad stuff happens."<p>

"How?" she asked. "How do I do that?"

Why do I always find myself giving relationship advice when I have never been in a long term relationship?

"Well, for starters, I can help keep Damon away so you two can have some alone time," I told her. She laughed, which was my goal.

"But you hate Damon," she smiled.

"Yeah, I do, but annoying him is so much fun," I smirked.

"Careful, he's dangerous," Elena warned me. And don't I know it.

"He won't hurt me," I stated confidently. At Elena's disbelieving look, I elaborated, "He enjoys our banter far too much for him to want to kill me."

"That, and it would be crime to rob the world of such beauty," I sighed, tossing my hair. Elena laughed at me and I laughed with her.

Aunt Jenna chose that moment to slump down next to me. We looked over at her,

"You're wallowing," she said, looking at us.

"No I'm not," I said. "I'm stopping her from wallowing. Successfully, may I add?"

"So are you," Elena shot back at her. Hmm, she was right. Aunt Jenna was wallowing.

"My wallow is legitimate," Aunt Jenna informed us. "I was dumped."

Yeah, I heard about that. Bit hard not to, Aint Jenna was practically screaming at the computer. An email. He dumped her with an email. I wasn't very happy about it either. The git better hope that he never encounters me again.

"Logan's a dick," I told her. "And I'm gonna hurt him."

Neither Elena nor Aunt Jenna commented on that. They knew that I would. I had serious anger issues when it came to someone hurting the people that I care about.

"All I got was a brush off email saying 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'," she muttered.

"Did he seriously sign it with 'see ya'?" I asked. "God, what a jerk. And to think that we liked him."

"Wanna keep it down over there," Jeremy shouted us from the kitchen. Huh, I never realised that he was even in the kitchen. Goes to show how aware of my surroundings I am.

Aunt Jenna turned around, "Why? What are you doing?"

"Homework," Jeremy told her. Elena and I exchanged glances. What the hell? Jeremy never does homework. We turned around to look at him.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked, speaking my thoughts.

"I gotta finish this," Jeremy said, not looking up from his work. "I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow."

The three of us on the sofa stared at him. What the hell was going on here?

"What do you think? Alien?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Some sort of replicant," Elena suggested.

"Possession," I said.

"He can hear you," Jeremy said looking up at us.

I smirked and stood up. After untangling myself from the blanket, I wandered over to him and looked down at what he was doing.

"Need any help, Jer?" I asked him, sitting down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena walk upstairs. I sighed, she was probably going to start wallowing again.

"What do you know about math?" Jeremy asked me. Hmm, I actually quite like math.

"Quite a bit, what do need to know?" I questioned, leaning over and looking at the questions. Algebra. Ok then.

I slowly talked Jeremy through the theory of algebra. It took a while but he got it. While he did some questions I got my phone out and texted Bonnie.

_Houston we have a problem! She's brooding. Get here asap x_

"What about history?" Jeremy smirked slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Honeypie, I am totally the wrong person to ask about history," I laughed. Jeremy laughed too. Cheeky kid, isn't he?

XXX

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted. I ran to the door and opened it. Bonnie was standing there.

"Bon-bon!" I exclaimed happily, pulling her into a hug.

"Good to see you too, Alexa," she smiled as she returned the hug.

She pulled away. "Now, you said that it is an emergency."

I nodded quickly. "It is. We've got to do something before it gets even worse."

"Let's go then," Bonnie said.

I grinned and grabbed her hand. I dragged her up the stairs and into Elena's room. Elena was laying down in her bed.

"It's even worse than I suspected," I whispered. "She's in her bed now."

I banged on the door, announcing my presence.

"Stay here," I whispered to Bonnie.

"I have a gift for you," I smiled at Elena. She just looked at me. I pulled Bonnie into the room.

"Ta da!"

"Are you getting up?" Bonnie asked, walking forward. Right then, down to business.

"No," Elena answered and pulled the covers over her head.

Bonnie and I exchanged glances before trying to pull the covers off of her. But Elena fought back and hung onto the covers.

"No! No!"

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked, sitting down on the bed. I stood on the other side of the bed and watched the two best friends interact.

"I'm sorry," Elena said.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Elena sighed.

I looked at Bonnie.

"Budge up," I told Elena. I got in one side and Bonnie got in the other. Elena was protectively sandwiched in the middle of us. I moved my arm above my head so that I could fiddle with Elena's hair.

"I'm officially worried," I told Elena. "So I brought backup."

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked softly.

"I'm tired of thinking...of talking," Elena said wearily.

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie smiled. I snorted. I brought her here to be helpful. Not to pretend to be helpful.

"Stefan and I broke up," Elena told her. I sighed and started massaging her scalp with my fingers.

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie said, she sounded sincere, as well.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Me and Elena looked at her. Dumb question.

"Right, stupid question."

No duh. Silly Bonnie.

"I know I've been kind of MIA when you have needed me the most," Bonnie said apologetically. "I suck."

I giggled. Having learnt that vampires are real, people saying that made me laugh. A lot. Elena guessed my thoughts and elbowed me in the side. Which hurt. Evil twin!

"You wanna make it up to me?" Elena asked her. "Get my mind off of it."

Bonnie thought for a moment before smiling. "Just remember you asked for it."

"Uh-oh, I'm worried now," I said sarcastically.

Bonnie climbed out of bed and closed the window. Then she decided to cut open one of Elena's pillows. Strange. And people call me the violent one. She poured out the feathers until there was a small pile on the bed. By this point I was wandering what the hell was going on. This was becoming quite a common occurrence.

"Hey!" Elena was protesting. I sniggered. She looked so offended as though cutting open a pillow was offensive to her.

"Be patient," Bonnie scolded her. "And you, Alexa, can shut up."

"Yes ma'am," I said, saluting her.

Bonnie sat back down so that she was facing us.

"I need to swear you to secrecy," Bonnie said seriously.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff," Elena told her.

"A very, very, very bad week, Bon-bon," I added.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this," Bonnie said.

Elena and I looked at each other. We were backed into a corner and we knew it.

"Ok, we swear," we said in unison.

"Y'know, it is really creepy when you do that," Bonnie stated.

"Just get on with it, Bonnie," Elena sighed.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked. We looked at the windows.

"Right," Elena answered.

"There's no fan. No air conditioning," Bonnie continued.

"None," Elena confirmed.

"What are you doing?" I asked Bonnie.

"Grams, just showed me this. Both of you are going to love it," Bonnie smiled. "You ready?"

We nodded. Bonnie raised her hand and concentrated. She moved her hand upwards and a feather followed. It just hung in the air. Bonnie's hand moved and the feather followed. I was in awe. Bonnie lowered her hand and the feather fell back to the pile.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked, looking as amazed as I did.

Bonnie didn't answer. She just rubbed her hands together and lifted them again. She moved her hands upwards and several feathers levitated.

"Oh my god!" I breathed. It was spectacular. Bonnie lowered her hands and looked at us.

Then, all of a sudden, the rest of the feathers flew into the air. They floated around us. Elena sat on her knees and looked around. She had a smile back on her face.

"It's true Elena, Alexa," Bonnie said. "Everything my grams told me. It's impossible. But it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you," Elena told her.

"So do I," I added.

We smiled at each other.

The feathers slowly drifted back down to the bed.

"It's weird, huh? After all this time joking about me being a psychic," Bonnie said. "And I'm really am a witch." Bonnie paused and looked at us worriedly. "You don't think I'm a freak, do you?"

"God no!" I exclaimed.

"Of course not, Bonnie," Elena agreed with me.

"There is one thing we don't understand, though," I started.

"If your grams asked you to keep all of this a secret, why did you tell us?" Elena finished.

"You're my best friends," Bonnie told us. "I can't keep secrets from you."

Elena and I looked at each other guiltily.

We were keeping a massive secret from her and she was telling us something like this.

Bonnie looked at the clock.

"I've got to go," Bonnie said.

"Ok Bon-bon," I said, looking at Elena. "I'll walk you out."

I showed Bonnie out and went back upstairs to see Elena.

"I hate lying to her," Elena said as I sat down next to her.

"Maybe, someday soon, we can tell her the truth," I said, trying to assure her.

She tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. I stared at her.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I hate seeing you like this," I whispered into her ear. "Especially if there is nothing that I can do to make you better."

"Sure there is," Elena told me.

"Does that mean that you're allowing me to go and beat some sense into Stefan?" I asked. Elena laughed.

"No, Alexa," she giggled and I pouted. "All you have to do is be there for me."

"And I always will be," I promised. "No matter what."

Elena pulled me back and we laid on the bed for a while.

"I'm going to go and see Stefan," Elena said suddenly, breaking the silence. But she didn't move.

"Want me to come?" I asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Elena answered nervously.

"No trouble at all, twin," I assured her. We got up and headed towards the car. We got in and Elena drove off

XXX

"Do you want me to remain in the car or go with you?" I asked as Elena pulled up.

"Do you mind waiting here?" Elena asked.

"Not at all, twin," I smiled at her. She smiled back and got out of the car. I watched her as she disappeared through the archway and towards the door.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. When did life get so complicated? Oh, I know, when my parents died.

A few minutes later, Elena came rushing back in. She looked shocked and upset.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

"There was a girl in a towel. She was a friend of Stefan's," Elena gasped out. "A naked girl in a towel."

I got angry. I was definitely gonna beat some sense into that Salvatore boy. How dare he cheat on my sister so soon after breaking up!

Elena must have guessed my thoughts as she said, "Alexa, don't."

"Don't worry, I won't," I said through gritted teeth. I would wait until Elena was somewhere else before beating up Stefan. But, I was sure that there was more to this, but I'm not sure what.

I shrugged it off; I could always worry about it later. After I had defended my sister's honour.

XXX

We got home and Aunt Jenna told us that Caroline had called about a party at the grill. Huh, must be a newly organised shindig cause I haven't heard anything about it.

I turned to Elena, "You wanna go?"

"Not really," Elena sighed. I looked at her. She correctly guessed what I was thinking.

"And I'm not wallowing or brooding or moping," she added. "I just don't want to go."

"Right then," I said, clapping my hands together. "I know exactly what we can do instead."

Elena looked suspicious. With good reason. My ideas and plans never end well. Ever.

" What are you thinking?" she asked warily.

"Film. Ice cream. Sisterly bonding," I answered. Elena laughed.

"Great plan," she praised. "But- I get to choose the film."

I thought for a moment. "Fine, you choose the film," I sighed, pretending to be put out.

Elena smiled again and I knew that I had made the right choice. There was no better cure to a broken heart than a twin sister bonding day.

"I'll get the ice cream," Elena said, wandering over to the kitchen.

"Chocolate!" I shouted after her. "Make it chocolate. I need chocolate!"

I heard her laughing. What? I loved chocolate ice cream. It is the bestest ice cream ever created.

I wandered into the living room and sat down on the sofa. The blanket was still there so I wrapped some of it around myself and left the rest for Elena. It was rather quiet. I looked around.

"Aunt Jenna? Jeremy?" I called. Huh, guess they were out. No one ever tells me when they are going out.

Elena came back in with a tub of ice cream. She put it down on my lap and I saw that it was chocolate. I love you twin.

Elena chose the film 'Grease'. Not a bad choice. It was a rather good film. Danny Zuko, mmmmmmmm, yummy.

"Nice choice, twin," I smiled at her. She smiled back and sat down next to me, covering herself with the rest of the blanket.

"It's just the two of us in today," I told her.

"Good," Elena smiled.

The film progressed like any film that we watched did. We watched it. I made comments. Elena moaned at me for making comments. I moaned at her for moaning at me Elena elbowed me. I tickled her. Films are never peaceful when me and Elena are watching them. The terrible twins, I think Aunt Jenna called us once. There is a reason why no one lets us sit together at movie night.

XXX

The film finished and Elena got up to put the empty ice cream tub in the kitchen. We always manage to finish a whole tub when we get going. The doorbell rang and I got up.

"I'll get it!" I shouted.

I wandered over to the door and opened it.

Stefan was standing on the doorstep.

"Heya Stefan," I greeted him coolly. "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to Elena?" he asked.

"Only if you answer my question," I said, glaring at him.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Who was the girl in the towel?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Stefan looked confused for a moment before recognition dawned upon his face.

"That was my friend Lexi," he told me. "We've been friends for about 100 years now."

I smiled. "So no romance between the two of you then. Good."

I turned my head and shouted, "Elena, it's for you."

"Coming!" she shouted back.

"Oh, and a piece of advice for the future: hurt Elena and I will find a way to hurt you. A lot."

"I completely understand," Stefan replied seriously.

"Good."

I leaned against the door and waited for Elena.

She came over and froze.

"Hey," Stefan said.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna go," I said awkwardly. I wasn't needed any longer and I had given Stefan the only warning that he would receive from me.

"Good luck," I mumbled. The guy may be breaking my sister's heart, but with what he was going through, I could sympathise with him.

I listened as Stefan and Elena talked. When Stefan mentioned that it was his birthday, I shouted, "Happy Birthday Stefan!"

"Thank you, Alexa!" Stefan shouted back.

Elena declined the invitation to go the party and said that she was staying here. I raised my eyebrows. She may be saying that, but she won't follow it through. What Elena says isn't necessarily what Elena does. I give her ten minutes before she caves and goes.

The door shut and Elena walked back in.

"So, are you really going to stay here tonight?" I asked, smirking. I already knew the answer.

"Yes," Elena answered. "No. I don't know." She sighed. "Alexa, what do I do?"

"Go to the party," I told her softly. "You need to work things out with him." I shrugged. "Plus, it's a party. Even if you can't work things out with Stefan, you can find someone knew there. Or just admire all the hotties. Thats always fun."

"I agree," she said. "Let's go."

We're going to a party! We're going to a party!

XXX

We didn't bother getting changed, we just got into Elena's car and drove off.

We got to the grill and went inside. The party was going full blast. It appeared to be a good party.

"I'm gonna go and look for Stefan," Elena told me.

"And I'm gonna be over by the bar," I told her. At her look I added, "It's a good vantage point to look out for crazy psychopaths called Damon Salvatore."

She nodded and walked off. I watched her go before meandering my way through the crowd towards the bar.

"Two tequila shots please," I smiled. I never actually said that I wouldn't drink. She just assumed that I wouldn't.

"ID, please," the barkeeper smirked. He knew I was too young. Bugger.

"Oh, come on," I whined, batting my eyelids. I doubted that it would work, but, hey, a girl can try.

"Give her any drink she wants," a smooth, silky voice said from behind. "For free."

Oh crap, I recognise that voice. I sighed and turned around to see Damon bloody Salvatore (no pun intended). "I should really say thank you, but because you're such a dick, I don't think I will."

"Tut tut, manners," Damon mockingly scolded me. I raised my eyebrow. He has no manners, so why should I?

I pulled a face at him and turned back to face the bar. My shots were sitting in front of me. I quickly downed one.

Tequila was my favourite. I couldn't get enough of the stuff. It was a little shot of heaven.

"If you don't slow down, you'll turn into an alcoholic," Damon said, leaning against the bar next to me.

"I think I passed that milestone a long time ago," I told him. And I wasn't entirely joking. Damon laughed.

"This jerk bothering you?" a unfamiliar female voice asked from behind me.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I answered.

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" Damon whined.

"Because you're a dick," I answered him.

"Good answer," the girl said, standing next to me. I finished my last shot and turned to her.

"I'm Alexa," I smiled.

"Lexi," the girl replied.

"Lexi? So you're the girl Elena saw," I mused.

"Yep, that's me," Lexi laughed. "Elena's your twin sister, isn't she?"

"Yep," I smiled proudly. "Not identical though."

"It's just your eyes and hair, otherwise, you would be," Lexi told me. I smiled at her. I liked this girl. She's kind. But, of course, the good moments have to be spoiled.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Damon complained from my other side. I sighed and turned to face him.

"I thought we had already answered this," I said. "It's because you are a dick." I enunciated each word slowly and clearly, as though I was talking to a young child. Lexi laughed from beside me. I turned and grinned at her.

Lexi ordered a couple of shots and gave one to Damon. Why would you waste alcohol on that dick?

"Why are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi asked him seriously.

"Have you tried the Brittle?" Damon asked sarcastically. "It wins awards."

Damon drank the shot. I couldn't help but admire that smooth, pale neck that was revealed when he titled his head nack. Oh god, did I just think that?

"Cut the crap," Lexi snapped. I didn't really like sitting in the middle of this. it was dangerous.

"Ok, I have a diabolical master plan," Damon told her. I shouldn't be surprised, should I?

"Of course you do," I muttered. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told either of you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?" Damon asked sarcastically. I turned to Lexi as she glared at him.

"He does have a point there," I told her. Lexi and Damon engaged in a staring match over my head. How fun...

I thought that it was all rather amusing. I knew that Damon wouldn't say anything, so I didn't bother trying. He was a stubborn git.

Then the sheriff and two deputies walked up to us. I frowned at her as she looked at me and Damon. She then stuck a syringe into Lexi, who collapsed. What the hell?

"What are you doing?" I asked the sheriff, completely shocked. She turned to Damon.

"Thank you for the vervain, now if you'll excuse me," she said before walking away. The two deputies dragged Lexi away. Vervain... isn't that poisonous to vampires?

I looked behind me but Damon had disappeared. I caught a glimpse of Stefan and Elena trying to get out so I followed them. They were stopped at the main entrance so they snuck out the side. I followed them.

They stopped at the corner but I walked on a bit. I looked up just in time to see Damon drive a stake through Lexi's heart. I gasped and froze.

It wasn the first death that I had seen. I hadn't actually seen Stefan stake Vicki, just the aftermath. And I mainly heard Damon snap Vicki's neck when she was still human. But the thought that someone so old could die so easily shocked the hell outta me. Damon must have heard me because he glanced over at me before going over to the sheriff. They conversed before Damon picked up Lexi's body and put her into the back of the police car. The sheriff and Damon then went back inside while Stefan stormed off with Elena following.

I slumped to the ground. I was officially going into shock. I don't know how long I sat there for before someone crouched down in front of me. I looked up to see Damon. He studied me carefully.

"Why did you do it?" I quietly asked him.

"To get the town off of me and Stefan," he replied. I shook my head. Surely there was another way that he could have done that? He didn't have to kill Lexi to do that. There had to be another motive hidden in there somewhere.

Damon stood up and offered me his hand.

"Get up," he ordered me. I shook my head again, refusing to get up. I didn't want to do anything that that monster wanted me to do.

"Alexa," he growled warningly.

"Piss off," I whispered. I was quite content in sitting here, thank you very much.

Damon sighed, sounding aggravated. He suddenly bent down and picked me up. I numbly wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me bridal style as he blurred back to my house.

When we got there, he let go of my legs but kept an arm around me to support me. I released my death grip on his neck as he knocked on the door.

Elena opened it almost immediately and gasped.

"She's fine," Damon said before Elena could say anything. I pushed at Damon and he let go of me. I stumbled forward into Elena's arms. I burrowed my face into my twin's neck.

"Thank you for brining her home," Elena said to Damon, albeit, very reluctantly.

She shut the door and helped me into the living room. I sat down on the sofa and Elena sat next to me.

"He killed her," I whispered. "She was so old and he just killed her."

"I know, Alexa, I know," Elena sighed, stroking my hair.

"I know that I only knew her for a few minutes, but I liked her, she seemed like a good person," I told Elena. "Why did she have to die?"

I could feel the tears fall down my face. Death always shook me. I hated it when fictional characters died. Having people die in real life was just too hard.

"Oh Alexa," Elena whispered and pulled me into another hug. I gratefully returned the hug. She looked at the clock.

"Let's go to bed," she said and helped me stand up. She supported me up the stairs and into my room. I quickly got changed while Elena went and got changed in her room.

Once finished, I went back to Elena and we climbed into her bed. I needed her. We soon fell asleep, drawing comfort from each other.

XXX

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I won't be updating again until the first Saturday of the new year, the 7****th****, as I am out new year's eve. Hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year xxx**


	10. History Repeating

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I fell off the bed. It hurt. A lot. I groaned, why does this always happen to me? I have a double bed and yet somehow, I always manage to fall off of it. I don't even share it with anyone who could kick me out! looked at the clock and groaned again. 6 am. Bloody 6 am. I pulled myself up and stumbled into Elena's room. I slumped down onto her bed, coincidently squashing her at the same time.

"Alexa, what do you want?" she groaned tiredly, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"My bed hates me, so I sleep here," I muttered and snuggled down. I didn't even care that I was laying on top of the covers.

"Sure, just get off of me," Elena sighed. Whoops, forgot I was laying on her.

"Sorry," I mumbled and rolled to the side. I didn't make any effort to get under the covers and Elena sighed. She pushed down the covers so that I could slip beneath them and pulled them back up. I laid my head on her shoulder and slung my arm across her waist.

I soon fell back asleep.

XXX

Someone blew on my face. It was irritating. They had cold breath. I no like cold.

"Piss off, Elena," I muttered, waving a hand in the direction of the breath.

It happened again.

I scrunched up my nose, but ignored it. And people call me childish. At least I don't go around blowing on peoples faces to wake them up.

Then it happened again.

I growled and opened my eyes, preparing myself to yell at my twin.

However, the person wasn't who I was expecting.

"Stefan?" I shrieked and fell back. But before I could hit the floor, Stefan grabbed me and pulled me back onto the bed. Why do I always end up on the edge of the bed?

"Thanks," I muttered before narrowing my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked him suspiciously.

Stefan smiled and held out a locket. It was beautiful. It was silver with swirly pattern on the side facing up. I gently took it in my hands.

"It's beautiful," I breathed as I admired it.

"It has vervain in it," Stefan told me. "I noticed that you didn't have anything to protect you from Damon's compulsions."

"Thank you, Stefan," I smiled at him as I put the necklace on.

"I've got to go," Stefan smiled. "Before Damon realizes that I'm gone."

"You're a good person, Stefan," I told him seriously. "Despite the fact that you're a vampire. And I'm glad that my sister has such an amazing boyfriend."

It was my opinion that Elena was in denial about how much she loved Stefan. Everyone around her could see it.

Stefan nodded and left. Well that was a short visit.

I looked at the clock, groaned and dragged myself out of bed. Time for school. Sucky, sucky, school. I hate school. What is the point of school? Other than to torture the teenagers of the world?

I stumbled back into my room and got myself ready for school. I chose my customary black jeans and a purple plaid button up shirt. It was a present from Luke. I made my hair look presentable and less like a bird's nest. After adding a touch of makeup, I deemed myself presentable for the outside world and made my way downstairs.

"Good morning, family," I grinned as I walked into the kitchen. Elena and Aunt Jenna were siting in there. I had no idea where Jeremy was. He was probably off being good somewhere. I wondered what the hell was up with him. He hasn't been this well behaved since he was like 11. I had majorly corrupted him before he even thought about being a druggie. Hmmmm, I shall query this behaviour later. Somehow, I was always the last person to wake up.

"Sleep well?" Elena asked, smirking into her coffee. I pulled a face at her. She thought that she was sooo funny. She's not.

"Hardy har," I deadpanned. "You are so funny. I am dying with laughter."

"Good for you, Alexa," Elena laughed outright this time. "I've got to go; I'm meeting Caroline before school."

"Tell her I say hello, would ya?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Bye Alexa," she smiled as she waved goodbye.

"See ya," I waved and she left. I turned to face Aunt Jenna. She seemed happy enough today and didn't appear to still be wallowing.

"How are you, my darling aunt?" I asked, smiling widely.

"I am good," Aunt Jenna smiled. "How is my darling niece?"

Oh Aunt Jenna, you spend too much time around me.

"I am surprisingly good," I smiled. "I feel great."

"That's good, now go to school," Aunt Jenna smirked. What? I don't wanna go to school. Pwease don't make me go Auntie Jenna!

"Do I have too?" I whined. I pulled out the good old puppy dog eyes. Mwahahaha! They haven't failed me yet!

"Alexa, I became immune to them when you were a child," Aunt Jenna laughed. Bugger! How dare they fail me! "Now get to school."

"Fine," I sighed dramatically, draping a hand over my eyes. "I know when I am not wanted."

I stormed out, acting all over the top. Aunt Jenna was laughing as I left. At least someone was laughing today.

XXX

I got to school late. I did have to walk after all. Elena took the car and Jazz was still being weird with her family. I haven't actually seen her in ages. I was getting quite worried about her. Whatever issues her family are having, the must be really bad for her to be missing this much school. First, I had art. I hated art. I was utterly crap at it. I couldn't draw to save my life. So I skipped it. I decided to do some other work instead. Well, I say work. What I meant was to irritate Elena by continuously texting her. It was one of my favourite past times. She got so flustered and frustrated. Ah it was hilarious!

I spent most of the day relaxing. I did absolutely no work. I'm not normally this bad, but I just couldn't be bothered today. That is, until I had history. Another one of my favourite pastimes was tormenting mean supply teachers. Cruel, I know, but some of them really deserved it! Especially when they are mean to my twin!

I slowly made my way down the corridor to history. I knew that I was late, but I really didn't care. A good-looking man was walking down the opposite end of the corridor towards me. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was nice, but a bit too old for me. And he wasn't really my type. Dark brown hair and ice blue eyes were my type… no wait! That's not right! Ignore that! Blonde hair and blue eyes are my type! Really, they are. Moving on.

"Are you going in there?" he asked, gesturing to the history classroom that I was supposed to be in.

"Much to my annoyance, you?" I replied. I so didn't want to be in school. I would rather spend a day with Damon… actually, I take that back. I wouldn't rather spend a day with Damon. That would be hell.

"Yes," he smiled. Ah, he must be the sub for this lesson. Hmmm, he seemed alright. He held the door open for me and allowed me to walk in first. What a gentlemen. And they say the chivalry is dead.

"You're late," Elena mouthed to me as I walked to my seat.

"No, I'm not," I mouthed back, smirking, before sitting down.

The guy who I met in the corridor walked over to the board. Yeppers, he is definitely the new sub. Wonder if he will become permanent. I think that he would be a good teacher.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he smiled. He turned and wrote something on the board.

'Alaric Saltzman.'

Hmm, wonder what that means.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman," the sub said. Oh, that's what it means. Whoops, my bad.

"It's a mouthful." Yes it is. "I know." That's good.

"Doesn't exactly roll of the tongue," Mr Saltzman continued. Well, to be fair, neither does Alexandria Gilbert.

"Saltzman is of German origins," Mr Saltzman said. "My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas." I like Texas. All those cowboys. Yee-Haw. Cowboys are yummy. I wish I could meet a cowboy. I wonder if...

"I, however, was born and raised in Boston," Mr Saltzman said, ruining my hopes of meeting a cowboy. Meanie.

"Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grand-father who I will never be able to thank enough." I giggled at this. I saw Mr Saltzman smile slightly. I think that I can actually get along with this guy. He then went on to talk about how to pronounce his name. Apparently you will wanna say it one way when it is supposed to be said another name. How confusing. Thank god my name was simple.

"You can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher," Mr Saltzman smiled. Oh crap. New history teacher and I was just late to the lesson. Meh. I don't think I really care actually. As you probably know; History teachers and I don't get along. It was like some sort of unspoken rule.

The lesson was actually interesting for once. I didn't even daydream. Which is rare for me. I think it was the first time that I had ever paid attention for an entire history lesson. Actually, I think that it's the first time that I have ever paid attention for an entire lesson full stop! Congratulations Mr Saltzman, you just achieved the impossible! Give the man a medal!

At the end of the lesson Mr Saltzman called out, "Miss Gilbert, could you stay behind, please?"

Elena and I looked at each other. He didn't specify who he wanted. Perhaps he had yet to learn that there are two of us.

"Which one?" we asked in unison, looking at him. We really creeped people out when we did that.

Mr Saltz- oh sod it- Alaric laughed. He had a sense of humour. I likey like.

"Alexandria," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Of course it would be me. Why couldn't it be Elena? She was the naughty twin, after all. Well, ok, I guess she was better behaved than me. But shush, I didn't just admit that.

"Okey-dokey," I smiled and walked over to his desk. I sat down on one of the desks infront of it. I couldn't be bothered to pull out a chair and sit down. Elena looked at me and I nodded that it was alright. She nodded back and left. Dear sweet protective Elena. I do love my sister.

"So, Alexandria," Alaric started.

"Please, call me Alexa," I interrupted him. "I can't stand my full name."

I even got Damon to call me Alexa, that's how much I hated it.

"So, Alexa, I've heard a rumour," Alaric informed me. Oh crap, this can't be good. This really can't be good.

"Oh god, which one?" I groaned. There were so many about me that I dreaded the answer. I didn't want to alienate the best teacher I have because of a stupid rumour.

"The one about your behaviour for Mr Tanner," Alaric replied. Geez, this dude was screwing with my life even though he is dead.

"Oh thank god," I sighed. "If you've heard the one about me being pregnant, it is not true." Then I realised what I just said. "Oh crap!"

I looked at Alaric to see that he was stifling a smile.

"Shall I forget that you said that?" he asked. Oh he is an angel sent down from heaven!

"Yes please," I groaned. I really needed to learn to control my mouth… yeah, like that was ever gonna happen.

"You and Mr Tanner never got along, from what I have heard," Alaric told me. Talk about stating the obvious. "It has been said that you were hardly in the entire lesson and that you never worked when you were in the lesson."

"It wasn't my fault," I pouted, crossing my arms. "He was the one who started it. I was the innocent victim in all of this."

Alaric raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment.

It was then that I noticed a certain folder on the desk.

"Is that...? Oh god, it is," I groaned. It was the jackass folder that Mr Tanner had made and dedicated to me and Jeremy. It is really bad that I am actually rather proud of that folder?

"I found it earlier," Alaric mentioned, picking it up and flicking through it. "I must admit, some of your exploits are rather amusing."

"Well, I do try," I smirked, my eyes lighting up. I always did enjoy tormenting Tanner.

"Well, since I am the one teaching you now, would you like to put all that in the past and start a clean slate?" Alaric asked me before I could begin reminiscing. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please, definitely, of course," I gushed. I got off the desk and did a little happy dance. I was that happy about it. Finally, a kind teacher who I could get along with.

"That's good," Alaric smiled. "Now, something has been puzzling me. I have noticed that despite the fact that you get sent out every other lesson, you still have good grades."

I shrugged. "I copied the work off of Elena," I said casually. It got her off my back. To be honest, that was what I wanted. And it also got Mr Tanner off of my back. And it confused the hell outta him as to how I still got good grades. Ah, the look on his face whenever he gave me back a paper with a good grade on it. It was priceless.

"That explains it then," he smiled. I smiled back. I do like this guy.

"You may go, Alexa," Rick said as he sat down at his desk.

"Bye Rick," I smiled as I left. He said to call him Rick, so I am. Its much easier to say than Alaric.

I walked out of the classroom and heard him laugh. I sauntered out of the school. It was lunch and I was hungry. I looked for Elena. She normally has some food for me to eat. If not, she has money for me to go to the grill. I scanned the area but I didn't see her. Where has my twin gone? I then turned around to look somewhere else, but I collided with someone. I fell back to the ground with a groan. Careful mate, I'm delicate! I looked up to see someone who I really didn't want to see.

"Bugger off Damon," I whined. "I don't wanna see you right now."

Why, oh why? Why did it have to be him? I was only kidding when I said that I would rather spend the day with him!

Damon smirked and crouched down as I hadn't bothered getting up. I was still laying on the ground where I fell. Makes it more awkward for him.

"Well, tough, because I want to see you," he said. I pouted. Stupid vampire. But why does he wanna see me? Ooh, scary question. I is very scared now. This is not gonna be good.

Damon smirked and ran his finger across my bottom lip.

"Don't pout, Alexa, it's unbecoming," he scolded in an extremely patronizing way. I glared at him and pushed his hand away. How dare he touch me!

"You," Damon said, standing up. "Are going to come with me for a minute."

… Uh oh.

"Why?" I aske wearily, as I scooted back a few steps. I would have started running, but with his vampire speed, he would catch me in no time flat.

"Because Stefan is brooding and waiting to talk to Elena and I am bored," Damon answered. God, he sounded like a child. But why would he use me to alleviate his boredom?

"But I don't wanna go," I whined. Oh great, now I sound like a child! It's all his fault! His mere presence reduces my mental age.

He reached down and pulled me up. Well, that was nice, considering the fact that he is the reason why I was on the floor in the first place. He then slung an arm around my shoulder. It was loose enough that it looked natural but tight enough that I had no chance of running away. What a dick.

XXX

He took me back to my house. I don't know why he didn't take me to the boarding house but, hey, I weren't complaining. I love my house. And there was a huge chance of Elena coming home and saving me. But I just couldn't decide if it was a good thing that I was skipping school.

Luckily for me, Aunt Jenna wasn't at home. She probably would have flipped out. Ever since she got Tannered, she was very strict about going to school. Well, with me and Jeremy she was, with Elena she didn't mind so much. But then again, that's probably because Elena is the good child. I groaned frustratedly as Damon pulled me up the stairs and into my room. He pushed me onto the bed and walked over to lean against the wall. This guy has some weird obsession with being in my room.

"Well, we're here, so what do you want to do?" I asked, sounding like a petulant child. Damon pretended to think. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Why are we here Damon?" I asked. This wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. We were here for a reason and I wanted to know what that reason was.

"I need to talk to Bonnie," he remarked casually. "But I decided to spend some time with you for a while beforehand."

Ok… that is slightly creepy.

"Why? Is it because you haven't tormented me much recently?" I snarked. Damon grinned. I rolled my eyes again. I was so glad that I was amusing him. Note the sarcasm.

He wandered over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Are we actually going to do something or are we just gonna sit here?" I demanded. "Because I am bored."

Damon smirked, not answering. Grrr, he is really frustrating me now!

"Screw you," I muttered as I got up and walked downstairs.

"You wish!" Damon shouted. Ewwwwwwwwwwww!

"Burn in hell, Salvatore," I shouted back. I need to go and disinfect my mind. Where has the brain bleach gone?!

I made my way over to the DVDs and looked through them. Might as well watch a film while I'm stuck here with an irritating vampire who probably wouldn't let me leave. I selected one and chuckled evilly. If I have to suffer his presence, then he has to suffer with me. And this will be the prefect way to ensure this. Actually, I should probably let the school know that I am no longer there. Pretending to be ill always worked. I shall try that. I picked up the home phone and dialled the school number. I knew off by heart from the amount of times that I have bunked. Naughty, I know.

"_Hello?" the receptionist at the high school answered._

"Hi," I said, roughing up my voice and coughing slightly. "This is Alexandria Gilbert. I was sick during lunch and one of my friends drove me back home. I won't be able to attend school for the rest of today."

"_Alrighty then. Just make sure that you bring in a note next time that you come in," the receptionist said before hanging up._

I grinned and put the phone back. Sheila, one of the receptionists, was such a ditz. She didn't care if a student was ill or not; she only cared about seducing one of the science teachers. I could understand why, he was quite dreamy. Alaric should watch out, he is likely to be her next target.

But anyway, I could get away with this. Ha ha! Oh crap, I need a note. I could probably just forge it. Yep, that's exactly what I will do. Its not that hard, I've done it before. (surprise, surprise)

"So, I'm your friend now, am I?" Damon asked from behind me. I shrieked and spun around, only to find myself nose-to-nose with the big bad vampire. I rolled my eyes. I seem to do this a lot around this guy. And he was always making me jump. He must get some sort of sick fascination when doing it.

"I had to say something, didn't I?" I asked sarcastically. "I won't get in trouble because of you."

"Right," Damon drawled, sounding completely unconvinced. He looked at the DVD I chose and snarled.

"Twilight?" he growled. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

I smirked. "Yep. You have me stuck here, so I am going to make you watch Twilight." I put on a fake voice. "Bella. I love you. You smell so good. I am such a sparkly wimp."

Damon actually laughed a genuine laugh at my Edward impression. As you could probably guess, I really hate Twilight. Both the films and the books. They were just awful. I can't even begin to put into words just how much I hate them. That, and there would be a swear word every other word. And don't even get me started on the last book. Vampires can't have babies! It's impossible!

"Twilight hater, too, huh?" Damon asked, still chuckling. Oh how right he is.

I nodded quickly. "I hate it with a passion. Especially Edward. God, what a sap! I hate it!"

Damon laughed again. He seemed to find my hatred of Twilight amusing. Or perhaps that was just the amount of insults that I was using to describe it.

"Why do you have the films?" he asked.

"To poke fun at them," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "It's a lot of fun."

I smirked evilly. "That, and Elena hates them. And it is so much fun to annoy her by putting them on. The look on her face. Oh, it is priceless."

"Well, let's try it then," Damon suggested before blurring over to the DVD player and putting the film on. I sat down on the sofa and Damon came over and sat next to me. It was actually quite nice sitting next to him. And, we were actually getting along for once. No arguing, no fighting, no slapping. It was a miracle.

We spent the next couple of hours taking the complete piss out of the film. It was actually really fun. Who'd have thought that Damon and I would have bonded on our hatred of Twilight and Edward Sullen. But, he proved to me that he was actually a nice person to be around. And I quite liked that. I could actually see us being friends.

XXX

When it was nearing the time that school ends, Damon had to leave. I got up to see him to the door.

"Goodbye Gilbert," he smirked before ruffling my neat hair and blurring off.

"God damn you Salvatore!" I shouted after. Mr poor, poor hair. I walked back in and attempted to fix it. To no avail. I had gotten it all nice and neat and pretty and that mean, nasty vampire had to mess it up.

I got out my phone and called Elena. I knew that she would be looking for me to make sure that I had a way to get home.

"Heya twin," I greeted her as she answered.

"_Alexa, where are you?" she asked. "I've been looking for you everywhere."_

"Whoops, sorry, twin I'm at home," I told her. "Damon thought that it would be fun to bring me here for the afternoon."

"_Are you alright?" she asked me seriously. I could hear the fear in her tone. _

"I'm fine," I answered. I heard her scoff disbelievingly. "Honestly. There is no way the he could have compelled me. Not since Stefan gave me that locket with the vervain."

_Well, as long as you're sure..."_

"I'm sure, twin, I'm sure, I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"_I'm bringing Bonnie back home tonight and we're having a girly night."_

"Cool. I'm gonna go and have a nap. Wake me up when you get here," I said. "Bye bye Elena."

"_Bye Alexa," Elena repeated before hanging up._

I hung up on my end and wandered upstairs. I slumped down on my bed and soon fell asleep.

XXX

Someone pushed me off my bed. I growled and opened my eyes. I was so gonna get the fool who dared to disturb my slumber. Caroline was standing on the other side of my bed, grinning happily.

I glared at her as she grinned at me. I could only hold the glare for a couple of minutes before I could feel a smile threatening to break out. In the end I just gave in to the impulse to smile.

"Hey Care-Bear," I smiled, pulling myself up off the floor.

"Hello Alexa," Caroline smiled back, walking around the bed and giving me a hug.

"How ya been?" I asked as I returned the hug.

"The same as always," Caroline replied. "You?"

"I'm good," I smiled.

"Come on, we're doing make-overs," Caroline told me excitedly as she let go and dragged me downstairs. I sighed but willingly followed. I was too sleepy to fight.

We walked into the kitchen to see Elena and Bonnie already there. I wandered over at claimed the seat next to my twin. I was pleased to see that it was empty until I saw Elena, Caroline and Bonnie exchange glances before exchanging money. They bet on where I would sit! I pouted and crossed my arms. I was so insulted! But was I really getting that predictable?

"Have a good sleep?" Elena asked teasingly as she passed me a mug of coffee.

"Shut up Elena," I mumbled as I accepted the coffee. I took a sip as Elena and Caroline started to set everything up. Elena looked meaningfully from Caroline to Bonnie. I frowned, wondering what the hell was going on and why there was so much awkward tension between the trio.

"I'm sorry," Caroline said. "There I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours."

So that's what all of this was about. That stupid necklace. I have to admit, it was an ugly necklace. Why anyone would want to actually keep it is beyond me.

Bonnie hesitated. "Would you hate me if I told you that I threw it away?" she asked. Oooh, that won't go down well.

"You threw it away"? Caroline asked, sounding annoyed. Geez, talk about drama!

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it," Bonnie explained.

"You could have just given it back to me," Caroline huffed. I groaned and buried my head in my arms. Was that necklace really that important?

"So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.

... ok, I take it back, it is important.

Caroline was silent for a moment.

"Screw Damon," she announced. I agree.

"Here here," I muttered. I heard Elena laugh slightly. Hmm, guess she found me funny. Well, she's always found me funny. I'm her own personal comedian.

"So, are we doing manicures or what?" Caroline asked, clapping her hands together. "Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnie told Caroline. I heard Caroline walk away.

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?" Caroline called over. "Is it like a permanent thing?"

I growled under my breath and I felt Elena put her hand on my arm, calming me slightly.

"I don't know, Caroline," Elena sighed wearily, not removing her hand. I leaned my head against it.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline growled. She sounded mmmmmaaaaaaddddddd.

Elena and Bonnie protested at her rudeness before falling silent. I lifted my head to see Caroline holding the necklace. Didn't Bonnie say that she threw that away? I turned my head to see Bonnie and Elena looking scared.

Caroline stormed over and slammed the necklace down on the table, making me jump. Elena must have noticed because she put her arm around my shoulder. I leaned into her. Creepy reappearing necklaces freaked me out.

"I'm not lying to you Caroline," Bonnie said seriously. "I swear."

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field," Elena added, standing up for Bonnie. I believed them. Elena wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Then explain it," Caroline demanded. I looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at Elena. "Emily?" she asked.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked. I thought the same thing. Who the hell was Emily?

"The ghost," Bonnie elaborated, still looking at Elena.

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked sarcastically. Wait a minute, there's a ghost?

"Caroline, please," Elena shushed her, holding up her hand.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone," Bonnie mused, looking ever so slightly scared.

"She probably wants something," I interjected, deciding that I had been quiet for far too long. Don't want them to forget that I'm here.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Caroline demanded, "You guys do this to me all the time."

I knew that she was talking to Elena and Bonnie. I don't usually hang around with them at school.

"That's not true," Elena protested.

"Yes it is," Bonnie contradicted her before looking at Caroline. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

"That's not true," Caroline protested. Yes it was. She never listened. She only thought about number 1.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie revealed to her.

"And don't we all know it," Caroline snarked back. I winced. This was not going to be pretty. Elena must have shared my thoughts as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Bonnie exclaimed angrily. "I'm trying to tell you something and you don't even hear it."

Bonnie stormed off and Caroline turned to us. I looked at her as Elena stared after Bonnie.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline demanded indignantly.

"You really want an answer to that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Caroline glared at me before turning to face Elena.

Elena sighed and looked back at Caroline.

"Go talk to Bonnie," she said.

"Why should I?" Caroline asked petulantly.

"Because you're her friend," I reminded her. "So go and show her that."

Caroline sighed, picked up the necklace and walked out of the room. I looked up at Elena and moved my head so that it was just under her neck.

"Hello twin," I smiled. Elena smiled down at me and gave me a one armed hug.

"Hello twin."

Then Caroline started speaking.

"Bonnie. Look. It's just not me. I don't believe in the woo woo. But if you do, then, ok. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump onboard, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Alexa are in the kitchen listening to my every word."

Elena and I chuckled at that. Caroline said something else but it was too quiet for us to hear.

"So what did you and Damon do earlier?" Elena asked, feigning disinterest.

"Bonded over Twilight hating," I remarked casually. Elena looked at me before laughing.

"Only you, Alexa," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Only you."

I grinned cheekily up at her.

"Elena, Alexa, you can come in now!" Caroline called, breaking up our little moment.

I sighed as me and Elena got up and walked into the living room. We sat down on the sofa next to Caroline, who was next to Bonnie.

"We're done," Caroline announced. "Now, there is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?" Suddenly, Caroline clapped her hands excitedly, making me jump. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

I groaned and stood up.

"And that's my cue to leave," I announced. I picked up my phone and walked over to the coat stand.

"Where are you going?" Elena called.

"For a walk," I told her. She nodded and I left.

XXX

I walked around the neighbourhood and walked towards the woods. I can deal with all that vampire/witchy crap, but séances were taking it way too far. Way way too far. I sighed and meandered into the woods. I know that it was a dangerous move but I really couldn't care less for the moment. Besides, all of the supposed animal attacks were just Damon. I pulled my phone out and dialled Jazz's number. I hadn't heard from her in a long time and I was getting worried. Ever since the Salvatore's had come to town she had been different. Her and her family.

"_Hello?" Jazz answered the phone._

"Hello Jazzy-Jazz," I replied. "It's good to hear your voice again."

"_Alexa? Oh my god! Same here, it's been ages!" Jazz gushed, sounding very shocked And slightly worried._

"How have you been?" I asked her. "And please don't lie."

"_Busy, very busy," Jazz replied, ever so slightly mysteriously. _

"You haven't been at school recently," I said. "And neither had Luke."

"_I know, but I will be coming back soon," she replied. "And so will my darling brother."_

"Good, cause I need to moan to you about Damon the Dick," I smirked. She laughed.

"_Is he really that bad?"_

"Well, he's getting better. But everytime I think that we can be friends, he does something ridiculous and ruins it."

"_Look, I've got to go, but I will speak to you soon," she said reluctantly._

"Bye Jazz," I sighed and hung up. Life was getting too complicated.

XXX

I walked through the woods and came across Damon skewered onto a branch. Wait what?

"Damon? What the hell happened?" I shrieked, running forward.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bonnie carving something into the ground. But I ignored that for a moment. The vampire skewered on the tree was more important. I stopped infront of him. He was too high up for me to pull him off of it.

Just as I started to panic, Stefan appeared. Great, someone to help. A nice strong vampire to help.

"Oh thank god," I sighed as he pulled Damon off of the tree. I winced in sympathy. That looked painful.

"It hurts," Damon groaned as he fell to the ground. I ran forward and crouched down next to him. I couldn't help but notice that I was scared for him. How could that happen to him? He was just so strong.

"Stefan," Bonnie said as she finished doing whatever she was doing. What the hell was going on?

"Hello Emily," Stefan replied, turning to look at her. Emily? As in the ghost Emily? Oh sugar. This was so not good.

"These people don't deserve this," Emily in Bonnie's body declared. "They should never have to know such evil."

I stood up and walked over so that I was next to Stefan. I knew that I wouldn't be hurt with Stefan. He would protect me. I knew he would.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously, titling my head to the side. I felt Stefan place his hand on my back as Emily looked at me.

"Emily, I swear to god, I'll make you regret this," Damon growled, still on the floor.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world," Emily countered. I stared at her. That didn't sound good. Not good at all. Who did Damon want to unleash?

Stefan turned to look at Damon, coincidently shielding me with his body even more than he was before.

"What part of the story did you leave out?" he asked. I turned my head to stare at the vampire on the floor.

"What does it matter?" Damon argued, deflecting the question. So Stefan turned to Emily again. I was starting to get nervous. Something big was going on here.

"Emily, tell me what you did," Stefan demanded.

"To save her, I had to save them," Emily told him. I frowned, puzzled. Why would saving the people in the church be so bad? Then it hit me. My blood ran cold. They were vampires. The people in the church were vampires. They had to be, if Damon wanted to save them and Emily called them evil.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked disbelievingly as I clung onto his jacket. I should have just gone to the grill with Jeremy and Aunt Jenna.

"With one comes all," Emily informed him. What the hell does that mean?

"I don't care about that," Damon gasped, putting a hand on my arm and pulling himself up. "I just want Katherine."

A spike of something flashed through me. It was that same feeling from when I saw Damon try to kiss Elena. What the hell was it?

"I knew that I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth," Stefan growled, turning so that he and Damon were face-to-face. I was caught in the middle of the two vampires. Not a particularly safe place.

"This isn't about love, is it? It's about revenge!"

I whimpered and moved so that I was clinging onto Stefan.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive," Damon countered.

"Damon, you can't do this," Stefan protested, holding onto me. I knew that he could sense my fear. And that meant that Damon could too.

"Why not? They killed 27 people and they called it a war battle," Damon snarled. "They deserve whatever they get."

I couldn't believe that he was really saying this.

"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires," Stefan corrected him. ~"You can't just bring them back."

The look on Damon's face told me that he didn't care about that.

"This town deserves this!" Damon spat.

"No it doesn't," I protested, turning my head to look at him. "These people are innocent people. What happened was 145 years ago. It has nothing to do with us."

"There is nothing innocent about these people," Damon growled looking at me. I gathered up my courage and glared at him.

"Don't be such an idiot and stop blaming people for what happened in the past," I growled back. But the fear in my tone was obvious.

"It will happen again. These imbeciles know too much already," Damon snarled, moving his face closer to mine. "They will burn your little witchy friend as well. Trust me on that."

"Trust you? Never!" I scoffed. My grip on Stefan's jacket tightened with every cm that Damon moved closer to me.

"Things are different now," Emily stated, interrupting our argument and taking Damon's attention off of me. Much to my relief.

"Don't do this," Damon near enough begged.

"I can't free them. I won't." Emily raised her hands. "Incendia!"

The carving on the ground around Emily burst into flames. Bonnie's body flickered into Emily's body and back. She ripped off the necklace and held it in front of her.

"Bonnie!" I turned my head as I heard Elena. Stefan let go of me and blurred over to her, preventing her from going near the flames. I wrapped my arms around myself and watched.

Completely oblivious to Damon's protests, Emily threw it into the air. It exploded.

The rage on Damon's face terrified me. I had never seen him so angry. The fires died down and Bonnie got control of her body back.

I looked at Damon before looking at Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" I shrieked, but before she could do anything, Damon blurred forwards and savagely bit down on her neck.

Bonnie screamed.

Suddenly, Stefan blurred forward and ripped Damon off of her. Bonnie fell to the floor, bleeding.

Stefan couched down next to her as I turned to face Damon. I could not believe that he had just done that.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. Then, considering the mood he was in, I did something incredibly stupid. I punched him. Hard. In the face.

Damon grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him, baring his fangs at me. Bonnie's blood dripped from his mouth and stained his chin.

"I would stop doing that, if I were you," he snarled.

"Screw you, Salvatore," I growled before yanking my wrists back and walking over to where the other three were.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked, gesturing towards Bonnie.

"She will be now," Stefan told me.

"That's good," I replied, before sighing. "Would it be alright of I left? Because I really can't..."

I trailed off, unable to finish. It was too much. All of it was just too much for me. Call me weak, call me a coward, but I wasn't strong enough to deal with this just yet.

"Go," Elena said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I can deal with this."

I smiled gratefully at her before turning to look at Stefan.

"Thank you," I told him. He nodded and I left.

I know it sounds like I'm being selfish, but I just couldn't deal with that.

I slowly made my way out of the woods and walked towards my house. I saw Elena drive past me in the car.

I got to my house and knocked on the door. Aunt Jenna answered it. She ushered me into the house and in the kitchen.

"Elena's upstairs with Bonnie," she said as I sat down. I nodded and looked at the boxes that were on the counter.

"What's with the boxes?" I asked. God I was tired.

"Jeremy," she explained. Ah. That explains it.

Aunt Jenna put a mug of coffee down in front of me and rested a hand on my back.

"Are you ok, Alexa?" she asked softly.

"M'tired," I mumbled. "I'm really really tired."

I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. My dear, sweet aunt gave me a hug and rested her chin on the top of my head.

Then the doorbell rang. Aunt Jenna sighed and reluctantly let go of me. She walked over to answer the door.

"Hello Jenna."

I shot up. I knew that voice. I looked towards the door to see a smirking Logan Fell.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

XXX

**A/N: Hope you guys had a Happy New Year! I have put a poll up on my profile page that concerns the fic, so please take a look. I am sorry to say that there won't be an update next Saturday due to the fact that I have two very very important exams next week and I need to revise. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will see you in two weeks**

**Ok, apparently the rewrite of the added about 2 thousand and a bit words. I have no idea how. I am working on the next chapter and I should have it up soon. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. **


	11. The Turning Point

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I stared at Logan as my exhaustion left me. The dick had the nerve to dump my aunt through an email and now here he is. Standing on our doorstep all nonchalant. I narrowed my eyes at him and let out a low growl. Aw hell! I'm starting to act like Damon!

Logan must have heard me. He looked at me and his smirk deepened. Aunt Jenna noticed and turned around to face me.

"Alexa, go up stairs," she said, her tone discouraging any arguments that could have happened. I nodded sharply, glared at Logan, turned and went upstairs. I stopped at the top and leaned against the banister. Normally, I would go and sit with Elena, but she was still with Bonnie and I didn't want to go anywhere near that minefield. Oh no no no. All that angst and crying. It was enough to drive someone crazy. I was not crazy. Shocking, I know, given the amounts of times that I've fought with Vampire Damon. But I'm not crazy.

I couldn't hear what Aunt Jenna and Logan were saying, but I definitely heard the door slam shut. I sighed and walked down the stairs. I rested against the banister at the bottom and watched my aunt. She didn't look too happy and I don't like it when people upset my aunt. I love my aunt.

"Want me to go and beat the crap outta him?" I asked casually. Aunt Jenna jumped slightly and spun around.

"I thought I told you to go upstairs," she remarked.

I smirked at her. "You said go upstairs. You never said anything about staying up there."

Aunt Jenna shook her head, a small smile on her face. Result.

"You're terrible," she sighed teasingly. I am, aren't I? Oh, I love it.

"I know," I grinned happily. "But seriously, do you want me to kick his ass? Cause I will. Happily. With a lot of pleasure."

Aunt Jenna thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Don't bother with him. He's not worth it."

Why does no one let me beat up their boyfriends/ex-boyfriends?

I shrugged, "You're choice." I opened my arms and pouted. "Huggle."

Aunt Jenna smiled and walked forward. I buried my face in her hair. I was close to my Aunt Jenna. She was always my favourite aunt as a kid and she knew how to have fun. Plus, I really enjoyed hugs. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams, Aunt Jenna, see you tomorrow."

"Night Alexa," Aunt Jenna smiled softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I walked upstairs and to my bedroom door. But I didn't open it. Instead, I turned around and walked into my brother's room.

Jeremy looked up from where he was sitting on his bed in surprise as I waltzed in and slumped down on his bed, placing my head in his lap.

"Hey Jer," I smiled up at him. He looked at me suspiciously at me for a moment before shaking his head. Why does everyone always suspect that I am up to something when I do that?

"Hey," Jeremy smiled back, regaining his composure. "Alexa, what are you doing?"

"Well, we haven't exactly seen each other much, and I wanted to spend some time with my big little brother," I replied, smiling up at him innocently.

Jeremy rolled his eyes dramatically, the cheeky kid.

"So in Alexa talk that translates to: I'm bored and I wanted to annoy someone, and as Elena is involved in a sobfest, Jeremy is that person," he snarked.

I gasped in mock horror and pressed a hand to my heart.

"Thou doth wound me, dear brother!" I cried dramatically. I could feel my darling baby bro shaking with laughter. I grinned happily and closed my eyes in contentment. Ever since this whole vampire business started I hadn't been able to spend much time with my darling Jeremy. Hell, since mum and dad died I haven't been able to do this with him. So many things changed. His drugs problem and my alcohol issue had sent us off in different directions and we were never both at home to spend time together. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jeremy.

"Draw for me Jer," I sighed. Jeremy glanced down at me in shock. "I miss watching you draw. You were so peaceful and calm." I looked up at him, my green eyes looking deep into his brown ones. "And you always got me a good grade in art."

At that, he let out a snort of laughter. He looked over at the bottom drawer of his desk. I moved my head and he got up. I watched carefully as he opened the draw and got out his drawing kit. He sat back down on the bed and I rolled onto my stomach and watched as he flicked through his previous drawings. I had always loved watching Jeremy drawing. He looked so content and happy whenever he did so. Jeremy picked up one of his pencils, turned to a clean page and started sketching. I smiled and rested my head on my arms. Slowly, but surely, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

XXX

_Jeremy POV_

I glanced over to see Alexa sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Nothing at all like the sarcastic smartass she pretends to be while awake. She had those all walls around her heart and she didn't let people in like she used to. I sighed and turned my attention back to my sketch. Portraits of real people weren't really my thing, but I think that I've made a good start. Alexa was a complex person in real life, let alone in drawing.

"Bugger off Damon!... Stupid idiot!" Alexa mumbled, turning her head slightly. I smirked at her. She didn't know that she talked in her sleep and it was the easiest way to find things out from her. It was obvious that she liked Damon Salvatore, despite what she said, well, shouted. No one has been able to irritate her as much as Damon has. Not even Tyler. I was willing to bet that her crush on Luke had faded ever since she had met him.

I looked down at the nearly finished sketch. I swore to myself that it would be finished for the morning. A little something to brighten up Alexa's day.

XXX

_Alexa POV_

I woke up the next morning to find myself still on Jeremy's bed. I blinked sleepily and looked around. Jeremy was sleeping with his head resting on my stomach. He looked so peaceful that I was loathed to wake him. But we had school today, yawn, and he had to wake up. I gently lifted his head and placed it on the bed. I dragged myself out of his bed and stood up. I looked down at what I was wearing which was, oh yay, it was the same clothes as yesterday. From the forest. How urgh.

I went and showered and changed before walking back into Jeremy's room. I sat down on the bed next to him and smirked. Slowly, I positioned my hands on his sides. Then, as quick as I could, I started tickling him.

Jeremy shrieked like a little girl and shot upright. I laughed at his reaction. Jeremy had always been very ticklish. He glared at me before rolling his eyes.

"Real mature, Alexa," he snarked. I stood up and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you. Thank you."

Jer rolled his eyes again and pointed to the door.

"Out," he ordered. I saluted him and left.

I stood in the hallway and looked at the door to Elena's room. Then, before I could convince myself not to, I opened the door and walked in.

Elena was the only person in the room. She looked up at me; her red-rimmed brown eyes stared into my own green eyes. By the looks of it, the poor darling hadn't had a wink of sleep.

"Oh my dear twin," I sighed as I rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. Inside, I was cursing Stefan. I may have liked the guy, but he hurt my twin, which was unforgivable. Unless Elena managed to persuade me otherwise. But even then, I was unlikely to forgive such a transgression.

"You want me to go beat him up?" I offered for the second time that morning. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Alexa, he's a vampire, it wouldn't hurt him," Elena whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Huh," I thought for a moment. "I kinda forgot about that. Well, it's the thought that counts."

I puffed up my chest in a proud way, which made Elena laugh. Haha! Mission: Make Elena Laugh, accomplished.

"You feeling better twin?" I asked, moving back slightly so that I could look her in the face.

"Yeah, I am," Elena smiled softly.

"The Magic Alexa Touch," I stated proudly. "I need to get that trademarked."

I could become rich. Hmmm, it was a possibility. I was always cheering people up, so why not make money out of it?

… That sounds really bad, doesn't it? I didn't mean it like that! I swear!

"I'm going to get ready," Elena sighed as she reluctantly pulled back. "Wallowing won't help me at all."

"Awwww, you've finally listened to me! I have been saying that for years!" I wiped a fake tear away from my eye. "My sweet little Elena is finally listening to her wiser sister."

"Oh, get out of here," Elena laughed, swatting my arm.

"See you downstairs," I smiled at her as I left her room.

I poked my head around Jeremy's door to see him reading from some old, yucky book. Well, whatever floats his boat.

"Whatcha reading Jeremy?" I sang as I danced over to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"The old Gilbert diary," he replied.

"Huh, sounds boring," I commented.

"Well, you would think that, Alexa," Jeremy laughed, the cheeky little brat.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" I exclaimed as I moved away to stand in front of him.

"You really want an answer to that?" my adorable, (note the sarcasm), little brother smirked.

I gaped at him before sticking out my tongue and storming from the room. I heard Jeremy laughing behind me. I think that he's been spending too much time around me….

I was just about to go downstairs when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. Who the hell was calling me? No one called me. Well, except Elena, and that was to moan at me for something.

"Hello?" I answered. I know that I could have looked at the screen to find out who was calling, but hey, this was more fun.

"_Hey Alexa," _Luke's voice replied. Yay! It was Luke! I've missed Luke; I haven't seen him in ages.

"Luke! I haven't spoken to you in ages!"

"_I know, it has been awhile."_

"Well, whatcha want?"

"_I've been thinking… recently I have been thinking… well, I guess you could say that I have been looking at my life… no, that's not right…."_

I had never heard Luke sound so unsure. He was always so confident and knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Spit it out, Lukey-Boy."

"_Do you want to go out with me?"_

I froze. I could not believe what I was hearing. Luke was asking me out. Luke was. Asking. Me. Out.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

"_Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!

"_That's great! Oh Alexa, I'm so glad you said yes. I have been meaning to ask for ages, but, well, life interfered."_

"I know that feeling."

"_I was thinking that we could out for dinner tonight?"_

"Yeah, sure, where and when?"

"_The grill?"_

"Might as well, when should we go?"

"_I'll meet you outside your house at 4?"_

"4 it is."

"_And we can go to the careers evening together."_

"Huh, I wasn't planning on going to that, but, ok, if I'm with you then I don't mind going."

"_I'll see you at 4 then, bye darling."_

"Bye Luke."

I hung up the phone and did a little happy dance. I was going out with Luke! I was going out with Luke! Oh I have been waiting years to be able to say that! I was so happy that I thought that I was going to explode into little rainbows and hearts and… that's a bit weird. Ignore that.

I wandered downstairs to see Aunt Jenna in the kitchen, getting ready to go out.

"Hello Aunt Jenna," I smiled as I hugged her. Oh this was such a good day! This was going to be one of the best days of my life!

"Hello, Alexa," she replied as she returned the hug. "You are scarily happy this morning."

"I know!" I exclaimed. "And I haven't even had any coffee yet!"

I started to make my way towards the magical coffee making place, but Aunt Jenna caught my arm and turned me around.

"I think that you should probably forgo the coffee, this morning," she said as she directed me into the hallway.

She let go of my arm to put on her handbag.

"Do you have your school bag?" she asked me.

"Do I have to go to school today?" I whined. School would ruin my happy happy mood. Aunt Jenna just looked at me, not even bothering to answer.

"Fine!" I pouted, crossing my arms. Be that way. Meanie.

"Jeremy's got his sketchpad out," Elena told us as she came down the stairs. She was carrying a bag with her. I knew it wasn't hers as hers was down here. Wait, a minute that looks like…

"Here's your school bag, Alexa," she smiled, passing me the bag. I glared at her as I reluctantly took it from her. Evil twin. How dare she make me go to school! Why would she do that to me? Why Elena, why?

Aunt Jenna looked pleasantly surprised about the fact that Jeremy was drawing again.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope but don't say word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

Well aren't you a budding young psychologist.

"Psychology major, check that!" Aunt Jenna laughed.

"Can I just say? I was the one who encouraged him into drawing again," I remarked proudly. My twin and aunt looked at me, shocked.

I have to admit, I was a bit insulted at their surprise.

"How?"

"I went into his room to bug him and ended up asking him to draw. So, to appease me, he started drawing," I explained.

"That sounds about right," Elena nodded. I pulled a face at her as she walked to her bag.

She looked at her phone and the sad face appeared. Uh oh, sad face is bad.

Aunt Jenna must have noticed because she asked, "Update on the Stefan situation?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter," Elena said as she got ready to go out. "He's leaving, moving away."

"And I totally hate him for that," I commented. How dare that stupid vampire, (and for once, I don't mean Damon), upset my sister and make the sad face appear!

"Where's he going?" Aunt Jenna asked, she sounded quite shocked.

"I stopped asking questions. The answers get scary," my darling twin remarked. And that was so true. The answers were getting rather scary. I'm starting to consider not asking questions.

"Um, just a thought, do you know if Damon is leaving with him?" I asked, attempting to sound casual. I knew that I had failed when I saw Elena and Aunt Jenna exchange glances.

"As far as I am aware, he is," Elena replied.

Oh, that's a shame, I don't want Damon to go… wait, that's wrong! I do want him to go! I do! I do!

"Oh, thank god!" I sighed happily. But Elena knew me too well to be fooled. I swear that that girl is psychic. She laughed at me as she opened the front door and we left the house.

"Well, yours leaves, mine returns," Auntie J grumbled. Oh yeah, Logan was back. I forgot about that.

"Logan?" Elena exclaimed. She didn't sound happy.

"He's back," I told her. "And Aunt Jenna won't let me beat him up."

"I didn't let him past the door," Aunt Jenna assured us.

"Good, hope you slammed the door in his face," Elena growled.

"It was only a medium slam," I interjected. "I would have slammed it harder."

"You would have just punched him in the face," Elena said to me before turning to Aunt Jenna. "Three cycles, Jenna."

"Yep, you're not even allowed to watch the news!" I chirped. Not that she would want to watch the news. Who would want to watch the news? I only watch the news when Elena or Aunt Jenna make me. Or when I can't be bother to get up and get the remote… that happens quite often, now that I think about it.

"Exactly," our aunt agreed. "No more Logan Scumfell."

"Hear, hear!" I cheered. I haven't felt this happy in ages. And I wasn't going to let anybody ruin it. This was going to be my day of happiness. I was finally going out on a date with the boy that I had been crushing on for years and the most annoying person that I had ever met was leaving town.

I was skipping along behind Aunt Jenna and Elena when my phone started vibrating, again. My, my, my, I was very popular this morning. I wonder who it could be? Maybe it was Luke again!

Elena paused when she heard the phone vibrate but I waved her on. I gestured to the car and she understood what I meant. Her and Aunt Jenna got in the car and drove off. I could either walk to school or just bunk... I choose option B. Of course I chose option B, it was me!

"Hello? Alexa Gilbert's phone, how may I help you on this fine, beautiful, wonderful morning?"

"_Hello Alexa."_

The dulcet tone of one Damon Salvatore returned my greeting. Noooooooooooo!

I groaned in annoyance. Just when everything was going perfectly, this dick phoned me. God, do you honestly hate me that much? What have I ever done to you?

"What the hell do you want Damon? No, wait, I'm missing something, give me a minute… there it is! How the hell did you get my number?"

"_I need you to do something for me and as for how I got your number. Well, that's me for to know and you to dot dot dot."_

I growled and Damon laughed. How dare he have the nerve to ask me to do something for him! Especially after everything that he has done! Or has he forgotten that just last night he savagely attacked Bonnie?!

"Why would I do anything for you, you dick!"

"_Because it would mean that you skip school for this morning."_

… Bugger. He had me there. And he knew that he did. It was scary, no, terrifying that he knew me so well.

"Oh alright, what do you need me to do?"

"_Meet me at the grill in about half an hour and I will let you know."_

"Oh joy, I actually have to see your ugly mug." I sighed. Not that that would be such a bad thing, seeing him face-to-face. "Fine, I'll see you in half an hour. Bye."

I hung up the phone before he could reply. Haha, victory for me. Petty, I know, but it was the small things in life.

I slowly started walking in the direction of the grill. I knew that Elena would be expecting me at school but I really didn't want to go. Even if Damon hadn't given me an excuse to bunk, I probably would have anyway. Ever since mum and dad died, I really haven't wanted to go into school. I used to go in everyday. I might not have done the work or behaved myself, but I always went. Hard to believe, I know, but it's the truth. But ever since that day a lot of things have changed. Too much has changed.

I got to the grill 5 minutes before Damon said to meet him and after a lot of self-reflection. I was feeling rather philosophical today. What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe being asked out by my crush was doing something to me, changing me.

I sat down in one of the booths. I didn't feel like sitting at the bar with all the tempting alcohol. I would probably have to be sober for whatever it was that Damon wanted me to do for him. I placed my arms on the table, rested my head on them and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the feeling that I had when Luke asked me to go out with him. This will probably sound really corny, but it was such a magical feeling. It was like I was floating, no, that's taking it too far. It was a good feeling. I smiled softly to myself.

"What's made you so happy?"

The vampire's voice brought me down to Earth with a crash. I sighed and opened my eyes. I slowly sat up to see Damon sitting in front of me. I wanted to go back to my happy place.

"You said that you needed me to do something for you?" I asked. I wanted this over and done with quickly so that I could go back to daydreaming about Luke.

"Well you're little miss business this morning, aren't you?" Damon smirked as he crossed his arms. I just looked at him. I was not amused.

"Get on with it, Salvatore," I told him.

"There is no need to be rude."

"Oh shut up, you hypocrite. You are the rudest person that I know, including myself. Now get on with it."

"Fine, there is another vampire on the loose in Mystic Falls."

I froze. Another vampire? What the hell is it with this town and vampires?

"And what has this got to do with me?" I forced myself to ask. I was absolutely dreading the answer.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I need your help to find them."

I smirked smugly. Damon Salvatore wanted my help. Give me a few minutes to soak this up and appreciate it. Oh, this was brilliant! The big bad vampire wanted the help of a human teenage girl. Oh I am loving this!

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that please?" I purred smugly. I was going to milk this for all it was worth.

Damon gritted his teeth and hissed, "I need your help."

Ok, I should probably stop antagonising the big bad vampire, so I held up a hand and grinned, "Ok, I've had my moment of gloating. How the hell can I find a vampire?"

"With this."

Damon pulled something out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Hang on a minute... that's the old Gilbert watch! How the hell did he get hold of this?

"Where did you get this?" I asked as I picked it up.

"That's not important." I raised an eyebrow but allowed him to continue. "That watch also doubles a compass. You can use it to find vampires. Open it."

I looked doubtful, but I did as I was asked and opened it. Well, it was no longer a watch, that was for sure. There was a compass pointed in there instead of a clock face. And it was pointing straight at Damon.

"Are you feeling alright? Because you just told the truth."

"Ha ha Alexa," Damon deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "You're so funny."

"I'm glad that you think so." By the look on Damon's face, I realised that I should probably stop testing his patience. "So, you just need me to follow the compass until I find the vampire's location. Right?"

"And then you will phone me," Damon finished.

"Out of curiosity, why can't you do it?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Because I interfere with the signal."

Oh right, how stupid of me to not know that.

"Fine, I'll find your stupid vampire," I groaned as I stood up, compass in hand. "Now scram."

XXX

I wandered around the town for about 3 hours. I have to admit, it wouldn't have taken so long if I had just walked quicker, but, hey, I was feeling lazy. And lazy Alexa equals slow walking.

The compass eventually led me to the old Fell warehouse. I hated that building, it had always creeped me out. I don't suppose it helped that me, Jazz, Luke and Tyler always used to sneak into it when we were little. It was one of our favourite places to tell ghost stories. Oh I miss those days.

Anyway, I stood outside the Fell Warehouse after doing a lap around it. This was the place that the naughty little vampire was hiding. I sighed and pulled out my phone. Time to phone Damon. Yay. Not.

I scrolled through my most recent received calls and found Damon's number. I should really add that to my contacts... I'll do it later.

Damon answered almost immediately.

"_Well?"_

"I've found your bloody vampire... no pun intended. Now get your ass over here."

"_Where are you?"_

"The old Fell Warehouse. And can you hurry up? I have a date to prepare myself for."

"What do you mean that you have a date?"

The voice didn't come through the phone, it came from behind. I shrieked and spun around.

Damon was standing right behind me, smirking at my reaction. I glared at him and hung up the phone.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? It's a date. You know, where two people who have feelings for each go out together. Just because you don't go on any."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"After what you have done, no, I don't. Can I leave now?"

"If you must," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"I must."

"Compass," the vampire demanded, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes and placed the compass on his hand. My skin grazed his, sending tingles down my spine.

I shook off the feeling and smiled up at Damon.

"Bye byes Damon, any time that you need my help again, don't hesitate to call."

"Get out of here."

I smirked and saluted before turning and walking away.

I suppose that I should probably go back to school.

XXX

I made it to school just before history started. As luck would have it, Alaric was walking down the corridor towards the classroom just as I reached the door.

"Just in time, Alexa," Rick smiled.

I laughed, "That's sounds about right for me, sir."

I walked into the classroom and took my seat. Elena raised her eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. But she had the lecture face on, so I knew that I would be in for it after the lesson. Oh boy. She hasn't worn her lecture face for a while and I have to say, I haven't missed it. It was up there with the sad face in the list of bad faces.

As it turned out to be a very interesting lesson. One that I was glad that I attended. And I actually learnt something for a change. You know what; I think that I might actually be able to pass history this year. Amazing, I know. In fact, I think it may actually qualify as a miracle.

Elena corned me after the lesson ended. She grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. Uh oh, I was in trouble. Tell Jeremy that I love him!

I was pushed down on the bench as Elena stood in front of me. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned down at me.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. I knew that I shouldn't tell her about the fact that I was doing something for Damon. I dread to think what her reaction would be. She disapproved of me and Damon being alone together. Actually, she just disapproved of Damon in general.

"I was rather distracted this morning," I admitted. I saw her glance down at her locket before looking at my face.

"Distracted how?" she asked cautiously. If I didn't know better, I would say that she was slightly fearful. But I do know better and she wasn't slightly fearful. She was pushing the boundary between fearful and scared.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you, but Luke asked me out this morning," I said. I smiled as the look on her face changed from suspicion to delight. I was so happy that she approved. I have to admit, if she didn't approve, then I probably would have reconsidered going out with him. Elena always knew what was best for me, better than I did. And I always knew what was best for her.

"Oh Alexa, that's brilliant!" she exclaimed happily as she gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks twin," I smiled into her shoulder. Elena sat down on the bench next to me.

"How long have you been waiting for this to happen?" she asked. I counted in my head. It has definitely been a while, not sure how long exactly. But around a few years, if I had to guess.

"Hmmmm, quite a few years, I would say."

"I'm glad that you're happy, Alexa," Elena said softly, moving a piece of hair from my face. I grabbed her spare hand and smiled at her. She was such an amazing twin.

"Thanks Elena."

We sat there in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence.

"We should so totally go on a double date."

XXX

As 4 o'clock grew ever closer, my panic levels increased dramatically. I was routing through my wardrobe, looking for something suitable to wear. Clothes were scattered around the room from where I had thrown them over my shoulder. I wanted something that made me look pretty but didn't make me look like a slut. It also had to be suitable for that stupid careers evening thing.

It didn't take me long, but I eventually managed to empty my wardrobe of all the clothes inside of it. What do I wear? I didn't normally care what I wore but this was my first date with Luke! The boy that I had been crushing on for years.

"Need some help?"

I had never before been so pleased to hear my twin sister's voice.

"Oh yes please Elena!" I near enough shouted as I turned around to face her.

"I take it that you are struggling to find something to wear?" she asked as she walked into the room. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at all the clothes that were scattered across the floor. "You know, if you had organised your wardrobe when I and Aunt Jenna had asked you, you may not be experiencing this problem."

I glared at her. "Not helping Elena," I grounded out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Alexa," she smiled as she hooked an arm around my waist. "Now, it will take far too long for me to sort through all of this to find something suitable."

"No, no, no, that's bad news Elena, I want good news," I complained as I rapidly shook my head.

"Don't worry twin, I have good news for you," my darling twin laughed as she directed me out of my room and into her own. She deposited me on the bed and went and opened her own wardrobe.

"Now, this was a gift from Bonnie and Caroline," she said as she rummaged in the wardrobe. "But I think that you are more likely to wear it than me."

The dress she pulled out was perfect. It was made of black lace. The bodice and skirt had a pale grey underdress attached to it. The sleeves were left as the lace and the dress went down to an inch above my knee.

"Thank you Elena," I smiled softly at her as I accepted the dress.

"Good luck tonight Alexa," she said.

I nodded at her as I made my way back into my room. I quickly changed into the dress, fixed my hair and did my makeup. Once I actually knew what I wanted to wear, it was plain sailing from there.

The doorbell rang just as I was about to look in the mirror.

"Alexa, Luke is here!" Aunt Jenna shouted up the stairs.

I took a deep breath and smoothed down my dress. I was so nervous. My hands were shaking and everything. After slipping on a pair of black pumps, I walked out of my room and head towards the stairs. I was about to walk down them when a black jacket appeared out of nowhere. I looked behind me to see Elena's door close. I shook my head and picked up the jacket. It was made of a soft fabric and looked like it would go with the dress. I slid it on and made my way downstairs.

Luke was standing at the door. He was dressed in a red dress shirt and black trousers.

"Hello beautiful," he smirked when he saw me.

I rolled my eyes at him and joined him at the front door.

"Hello yourself."

I turned around to see Elena hanging over the banister, Aunt Jenna poking her head around the kitchen door and Jeremy leaning against the wall. My darling little brother was glaring at my date.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Bye guys, I'll see you at the careers evening."

"Bye Alexa!" "See you later, Alexa." "Have a good time twin!"

Luke offered me his arm and I accepted it. He walked me to his car and we got in. I watched him as he drove us to the grill. I admired the way that the light reflected off his face. He was handsome man, I couldn't deny that.

We soon arrived at the grill and we went inside. Luke directed me to a booth near the back and out of the way.

"Seriously, you do look beautiful," Luke said seriously.

I blushed and smiled, "Thank you, Luke."

"No problem, babe."

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me babe?"

He was saved by the waitress.

"What can I get you two?"

"Pepperoni pizza," Luke replied.

"To share," I added.

"With two cokes."

"Coming right up," the waitress smiled. Hmm, I think I go to school with her. Anyway, not important.

"How ya been, Luke? I haven't seen you in a while," I remarked. Luke winced.

"Sorry about that. It's just that we're having some problems in the family."

"I've heard that one several times. What problems?"

"The parents are being difficult."

"When aren't they?"

"Good point."

"All my points are good."

"Ego, Alexa, ego."

"What about it?"

"It's getting so big that soon you won't be able to fit through the door."

"Is that your way of telling me that I have a big head?"

"What? No!"

I laughed at the frantic expression on his face.

"That was mean, Alexa."

"That wasn't mean. That was justified."

"How was it justified?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you honestly don't remember all those times that you insulted me?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten."

"Good. This is my way of getting revenge for all of those times."

Our food and drinks had arrived during our conversation and once I had deemed that I had teased Luke enough, we started eating. We talked as we ate. It was a good conversation. One exactly like we used to have but with a lot more flirting. And I mean a lot. But it was perfect. A dream come true... that was really corny, wasn't it? Whoops.

We spent around 2 hours at the grill. After we finished eating, we just sat there, talking. We were even holding hands across the table. It felt so perfect and yet, I couldn't help but feel as though there was something missing.

"Do you want to head to school now? For that careers evening?" Luke asked as the conversation faded into silence.

"No, not really," I replied distractedly, I was too focused on the feel of Luke's warm hands resting in mine.

"Come on Alexa," he laughed as he pulled his hands back. I protested at the movement. "Let's get moving."

I just sat back and crossed my arms. I wasn't going to go to school when I didn't have to. I didn't go even when I did have to go. Luke sighed and got up. He moved around so that he was on my side of the booth and pulled me up by my arm.

"Why are you so eager to go that careers thing?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but didn't comment. If he wanted to keep a secret from me, then he could keep a secret from me.

Oh, who am I kidding? I would just put more effort into finding out later.

XXX

We got to school and we immediately accosted by Jazz.

"Hello, you two," she grinned manically as she tried to squeeze the life out of us. "How was the date? Did you have fun? Did you have sex?"

"What? Jazz? What the hell?" I exclaimed, I was absolutely mortified. Luke, however, just looked at her intently.

"You're drunk," he stated. He did not sound happy.

"No, I'm not!" she denied fiercely as she swayed slightly. Oh, she was definitely drunk. Something was wrong with her. She wouldn't normally get this drunk while she was around people. The only time that she would is if there was something really bad going on.

"Alexa, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave," Luke said apologetically. "I can't leave her here like this."

"Luke, it's fine, I'm completely understand."

And I did. It would be best for her to be at home.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked as he picked up his sister, bridal style.

"See you tomorrow," I smiled at him. I leant forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Now get your sister home."

"Bye Alexa."

"Bye Luke."

I smiled softly as I watched them leave. He was a good brother and a good person. And I loved him.

... Speaking of brothers, I wonder if my family were here yet. Now that my date had left me I needed someone to annoy. And my darling twin fit the bill perfectly.

I slowly made my way through the crowd. I didn't bother looking at all of the stands. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to own my own bar. I would never be able to work for someone; I really didn't react well to authority figures. Unless I respected them. And I've had a lot of experience with alcohol recently, so I wouldn't mind working with it.

I have to admit, it hasn't always been my intention to be a bar owner. I used to want to be a kindergarten teacher. Or someone who worked with young children. I always used to babysit for the neighbours. But then my mum and dad died, and everything changed. I changed. As much as I would love to work with children, I was too bitter to be able to do that now. I was too aggressive, too jaded.

I spotted Jeremy through the crowd; Tyler was storming away from him. The Lockwood teenager didn't look particularly happy and I could just tell that Jeremy was the reason why. I sighed and was about to head over to him when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hello Alexa, fancy running into you."

Logan Fell. Oh yay. Just what I wanted. I turned to face the dick that hurt my Aunt Jenna.

"Scumfell," I growled.

"Now, now, Alexa, that's not very nice," he mock-scolded me.

"You dumped my aunt through an email. You near enough broke her heart! Why the hell would I be nice to you?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"And yet, you did."

I was practically snarling at him by this point. I poked him in the chest with my finger.

"You're lucky that I haven't beaten you to a bloody pulp! The only reason that you are not unconscious and bleeding on the floor is my aunt. She asked me not to."

Logan smirked at me, "I doubt that you could have done that much damage to me."

"Oh yeah?" I hissed. "Why don't we go and disprove that theory?"

"Let's go outside then."

We were about to head outside so that I could beat up the Scumfell, but my phone went off, halting me.

'_We're at the school, where are you? xxx'_

"Saved by the bell, Scumfell," I smirked at him as I walked off.

I was about to reply to Aunt Jenna's text when I saw her through the crowd.

"Aunt Jenna!" I hollered as I pushed my way through.

Auntie J spun around in my direction and walked over to me. We met up and I linked my arm with hers.

"Hello, Aunt Jenna," I smiled up at her.

"Hello, Alexa," she smiled back. "How was your date?"

"It was good," I replied, smiling dreamily. "We went to the grill and had some pizza. Then we just sat there holding hands and talking. I know that we talked a lot before he asked me out, but, this was different."

I sighed happily and rested my head on my aunt's shoulder.

"I'm glad that you had a good time," Aunt Jenna said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "God knows that you deserve it."

"Awww, thank you Aunt Jenna!"

"You're welcome Alexa."

"Oh, while we're on the subject of boyfriends. The Scumfell is here."

Aunt Jenna's entire body tensed up.

"Please tell me that you're joking!"

"I wish I was. But he tried talking to me a few minutes ago. I was about to go and beat him up when you texted me."

Aunt Jenna sighed.

"Alexa, I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to beat him up."

"He said that I wouldn't be able to beat him up!" I whined.

"And you had to prove him wrong."

I nodded. "That's exactly what I had to do."

"Oh Alexa."

We walked around the school.

"So, what is it that you want to do now?" Aunt Jenna asked as we passed the Broadcast Journalism stand.

"I wanna own my own bar," I replied.

"Why a bar?"

"Because they always make a lot of money," I replied nonchalantly. "And people will always be drinking alcohol."

"Ok, I suppose that they are decent reasons."

It was then that I spotted Elena in one of the classrooms. In order to save myself from further interrogation, I pointed at her and said, "Look Aunt Jenna, its Elena. You should probably warn her that Logan is on the loose."

Judging by the look on Aunt Jenna's face, she knew what I was trying to do, but she humoured me and went over to my twin.

I sighed in relief and walked in a different direction. I was safe... for now. Now, who can I annoy?

I was walking down one of the corridors when I saw Jeremy. He was facing off against Tyler Lockwood. God, what is it with these two boys and fighting with each other?

Tyler must have said something that pissed Jeremy off as his face contorted with anger and he lunged at Tyler, pushing him against the lockers. The two boys started struggling with each other.

"Jeremy!" I growled as I raced forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alaric and Mayor Lockwood do the same.

Alaric pulled my little brother off of Lockwood and pulled him to the other side of the corridor. Mayor Lockwood held Tyler against the lockers while myself and Alaric did the same with Jeremy.

I stood in front of my little brother and pressed a hand against his chest. His heart was rapidly beating and there was a dangerous look in his eye. What the hell did Tyler say to him?

"Jeremy, calm down!" I whispered to him. "Remember what Elena always says to me: murder is never an option."

"You two follow me," the mayor ordered as he pulled his son away. Jeremy shrugged me off and stomped after them.

"Excuse me!" Alaric shouted. Mr Mayor turned around to look back at us. "Where're you taking them?"

"I'm going to talk to them," he replied. "All fights should end with a handshake, don't you think?"

He turned back around and followed the boys outside.

I glared after them.

"Well, I'm going with them," I growled. Something dodgy was going on here.

"Oh really?" Alaric questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," I nodded. "That's my baby brother and I'm going to go support him."

"Well then, let's get going."

We followed the trio (in a non-stalkerish way) through to the school. When they went through the door that led to the staff car park behind the building, we swiftly followed.

"... So let's settle it. Fight!"

We caught the tail end of the Mayor's little speech to the boys. He wanted them to fight?! I was so gonna punch this guy! I don't care if the friggin mayor! No one's gonna fight my baby brother! Or encourage my baby brother to fight anyone! Except me. I'm the only one who is allowed to do that.

"Come on, dad," Tyler sighed. He didn't sound surprised, which made me wonder how regular an occurrence this was.

"That's not gonna happen," Jeremy protested.

Alaric and I slowly walked towards them. Jeremy glanced over at us and caught my eye.

"Are you alright?" I mouthed. He nodded slightly.

Tyler went to leave. He walked past his father who angrily pushed into Jeremy.

"I said fight!" he shouted.

"Whoa, what's going on here?"

Alaric revealed our presence to the mayor. I glared at him before rushing forward to my brother. I reached up and took his face in my hands. I looked deep into his eyes before pulling him into a hug. After a few seconds, I pulled back and looked over at Tyler.

"You alright, Tyler?" I asked him. The only answer that I got was a brief nod.

Mayor Lockwood plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to face Rick.

"I'm just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside. That means you as well, Miss Gilbert."

I snorted as Rick said, "I don't wanna go back inside."

Like hell I was gonna go inside while my baby brother was out here.

"What I want is an answer for me question: what's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the mayor demanded with a touch of anger in his tone. "Do I look like a student?"

"No, you look like a full grown alpha male douchebag," Rick shot back.

My eyes tripled in size and my mouth hung open. Tyler's and Jeremy's copied my own. Did Alaric really just talk to the mayor like that?

... Alaric Saltzman, I love you.

"You don't talk to me like that!" Mayor Lockwood grounded out as he walked towards Rick. "I could have your job like this."

He clicked his fingers. Alaric just laughed. Oh dude, you are so badass!

"You do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?"

"Just watch yourself," the Mayor growled.

"Ok," Rick smirked. Mr Mayor glared at him before turning to look at Tyler. He got the hint and walked away, his father swiftly following.

I turned and laughed into Jeremy's shoulder. That was brilliant! I've never liked the mayor. I've always thought of him as a complete dick and it has been one of my missions in life to avoid him.

"You alright?" Alaric asked, looking at Jeremy.

My adorable baby brother smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, sir," I smiled gratefully at my history teacher.

"You're welcome, Alexa," he smiled back. "Now, let's get both of you back inside."

He gestured for us to go in and he followed.

"Goodbye Alexa, Jeremy," Rick said as we got inside.

"Bye sir," we chorused.

"Thank you," Jeremy added.

The amount of people who were inside had decreased dramatically. We made our way through the school until we found Aunt Jenna.

"Guess whose back," I smiled as she turned to face us.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared off to," she said.

"Speaking of disappearing, where has my twin gone?" I asked as I peered around.

"She left with Stefan," I was told.

"Without saying goodbye?" I gasped, placing a hand over my heart. "How dare she."

Oh well, I'll just corner her later. Or just phone her... No, it would be safer to just corner her later. God knows what she is doing with Steffie boy, good ol' Mr Morality.

"Well, I suppose that I should get you two back home," Aunt Jenna sighed. "Before the Scumfell makes a reappearance."

"Oooh, you ran into him," I winced sympathetically. "That's nasty."

"And I don't want to talk about it."

"Good, ignoring the problem is always the best thing to do."

I nodded happily until I saw Jeremy and Aunt Jenna staring at me.

"I got that they wrong way round didn't I?"

They nodded and I winced.

"I always do that."

"Oh Alexa, I'm really not surprised," Jeremy smirked, slinging an arm across my shoulder.

XXX

When we got home, I wished my family good night and went to my room. After such a hectic day, all I wanted to do was lie in bed and watch my favourite tv show. Which was Supernatural. Not only was there a brilliant plot, Dean Winchester was so fricking hot! If he was a real person, and a few years younger, I would so date him!

But anyway, I digress. It was my intention to go to my room and admire Dean, I mean, watch TV, but when I opened my door, an unwelcome sight greeted me.

Damon freaking Salvatore was once again lounging on my bed.

"What the hell do you want?" I complained.

"Is that anyway to greet a guest?" he smirked up at me.

"No, but it's the perfect way to greet a dick!" I retorted.

He sighed and tutted me. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"You didn't answer my question: what the hell do you want?"

"I want a lot of things."

"Oh stop being facetious."

"Ooh, that's a big word."

"Shut it Salvatore!"

"Make me."

He smirked that infuriating smirk of his. I growled, itching to smack it off his face.

"Don't tempt me."

"As for what I want, well, that's for me to know and you to worry about."

I frowned at him and just as I was about to ask what the hell he meant, he blurred out of the room. I was left there, mouth hanging open, looking utterly confused.

I remained like that for a few moments before shrugging and continuing with what I was originally going to do.

I didn't bother worrying about what Damon was up to, I knew that I would find out, sooner or later. And I would probably wish that I hadn't.

**A/N: Words simply cannot describe how sorry I am that this chapter took 11 months. All I can say is that A-Levels and work simply took over my life. That, and this chapter simply didn't want to be written. But, I eventually managed to get it done. Hopefully it is worth the wait. I have no idea when the next update will be, but I promise that it won't take 11 months. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this, you are all amazing. Thank you :) **

**Alexa's dress for her date:**

www. glamourmagazine .co .uk /fashion /news /insider /2010 /10 /pearl- lowe- christmas- peacocks- dress-c ollection


	12. Bloodlines

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm trying something new with this chapter. I'm hoping that it will work and make sense. Please read and let me know :) **

When I woke up the next morning, I went searching for my darling twin sister. I probably looked like some sort of zombie as I staggered out of my room. My eyes were half closed, my hair was all over the place and I swear that there was a bit of drool dried on my face.

Anyways, enough on my zombie impression. I made my way over to Elena's room and went inside. Well, I tried to go inside. Turns out, I don't have the ability to walk through doors. I crashed straight into the door and bounced back.

Uhhhhmmmm, what the hell just happened?

I pried my eyes open all the way and looked at the closed door. Well, that's just rude. How dare it not be open for me. And why is it still not open? Was the huge bang not loud enough to wake up my sweet sister?

"Alexa, what are you doing?"

Well, apparently it was loud enough to wake Jeremy up.

"Door... closed... went bang," I grunted before yawning. God, I really wasn't a morning person.

"The door actually has to be open, Alexa," Jeremy sighed. He walked forward and opened the door for me. "You're not Shadowcat from the X-Men. You don't have the ability to phase through matter."

Oh, could you just imagine what I would do with the ability to phase through walls? Oh the chaos that would be caused! The secrets that I would discover! The alcohol that I would steal!

Anyway, I digress. Let's move on.

"Thanks Jer," I blearily smiled up at him before slowly making my way into Elena's room. I stopped the moment I saw the bed. It hadn't been slept in. Elena had stayed at Stefan's last night.

Ooooh, naughty Elena. I bet you she did the deed with Steffie. Oh I was so happy for her. That means that she and Stefan are finally together. Maybe they finally realised that they are perfect for each other.

Bugger, I just realised that that means that I have to go to the Boarding house now. Damn it. I don't even have a car, which means that driving is out of the question. Not that I would be able to drive it anyway. I really need to learn how to drive a car. Unfortunately, Elena has refused to get in a car with me behind the wheel. I am extremely offended by that.

... But I can see why she would say that.

I slowly made my way back to my room. As you could probably tell, I was extremely reluctant to go today. But, I needed to see my twin sister and see her I shall. Nothing shall stand in my way! Not even dicks like Damon.

I pulled on some jeans and one of Elena's old jumpers. She didn't know that I had it so I probably shouldn't wear it in front of her... ah well, I don't care.

Besides, she's used to me stealing her clothes.

I neatened up my hair and pulled on some decent walking shoes. If I was gonna be walking to the Boarding house, then I needed to wear some shoes that wouldn't give me blisters.

I made my way downstairs to find Jeremy and Aunt Jenna sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Mmmmm, coffee. Jeremy held up a mug for me to take and I gratefully accepted it. Isn't he just perfect?

"You certainly look more human now, Alexa," my little brother smirked at me. Well, I take back that perfect comment. I gave him a dirty look and drank my coffee. I would not lower myself to his standards. Which is why I didn't elbow him in the arm as I walked past him. Of course I didn't.

"Have you heard from your sister?" Aunt Jenna asked me when I sat down. "She didn't come home last night and she hasn't phoned."

"I haven't turned my phone on yet," I replied. "So I don't know." I turned to my brother. "Jeremy, be a dear and go get my phone. It's on my nightstand."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you love me and you know that I could kick your ass without breaking a sweat."

"Oh, yeah, like to see you try."

"Bring it squirt. You, me, outside, 5 minutes."

"Jeremy, go and do what sister asked," Aunt Jenna interrupted our power play. Jeremy grumbled, but trotted upstairs like a good child. Haha! I win!

"Don't worry about Elena, Aunt Jenna, she probably got so exhausted from being naughty with Steffie last night that she couldn't drive home," I tried to sooth my aunt, she didn't deserve to worry.

"Phone, darling sister of mine."

Jeremy dropped my phone onto my lap. Huh, I didn't hear him walk downstairs. Oh my god, my little brother is a ninja!

"Thank you, adorable brother of mine."

I smirked at his disgruntled look as I turned on my phone. He pulled a face at me so I stuck out my tongue at him.

Being around each other dramatically lowers our mental age. It used to drive our parents mad. And it drives Elena mad, too.

Speaking of Elena...

"She hasn't phoned, or texted."

"This isn't like her."

"She was probably too busy making love to Stefan to worry about contacting us."

I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned.

"Alexa!" Jeremy whined.

"Oh relax, I didn't say the 's' word. Your innocence is intact," I laughed before adding. "Not that you have that much innocence left."

"Guys, come on," Aunt Jenna snapped.

"Relax, auntie, I'm planning on going round to the boarding house, anyway," I told her, patting her hand.

"Ok, Alexa, thank you," she smiled up at me as I stood.

"Well, I am the responsible, good twin, after all."

My so-called family just laughed at me.

XXX

After a long and arduous walk to the Salvatore Boarding house, I found myself out of breath and cursing everything in existence. It wasn't hard. I moaned about walking, Damon, the weather, Damon, not being able to drive, Damon, stupid sisters who are too busy getting nekked to phone their family, Damon... you get the picture.

I knocked, (read: banged), on the door and crossed my arms while I waited for it to open. I wasn't feeling particularly patient at that moment in time. I soon started tapping my foot on the floor.

My mind started to wander. I was still trying to work out why Damon was hanging around in my room last night. As far as I was aware, he didn't take anything from me. And he didn't read my dairy as it was in such a safe place that not even I knew where it was. He could have been there just to wind me up... nah, he always has some sort of ulterior motive.

Just as I was about to start thinking of ulterior motives that Damon the Dick could have had, the door opened.

"Hello Alexa," Stefan's deep voice greeted me.

"Hello Stefan," I smiled up at him. He really was such a nice guy, shame about his brother. "Where's Elena? I need to speak to her."

Stefan frowned. "You mean to say that she isn't at your house?"

I snorted, "Nah, she came home and I walked all the way here to ask for her to confuse the hell outta you. Of course she isn't at home!"

She wasn't here?! But she's not at home either! Where was she?

"Where the hell is my twin, Salvatore?" I growled. I curled my hands into fists and held them by my side.

"She left," Stefan replied uncomfortably.

"What do you mean left?" I hissed. My anger levels were rising. I pushed past him and strode into the living room. "When did she leave?"

"Last night."

I saw red. The next thing I knew, my hand was hurting and Stefan was rubbing his face.

"Why did she leave Stefan?"

"There was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? That really effing clears it up!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I slowly let it out and asked,

"Where is she now?"

XXX

_Elena POV_

Music was playing. Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine. Alexa hates that song. Why on earth would she be playing it?

I opened my eyes and frowned. I was in a car. A moving car. And it was morning. Why was it morning?

Last nights events came rushing back. The car crash. The man. The picture. Damon saving me…

I quickly shot up and looked around.

Damon Salvatore was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Morning," he smirked.

I groaned softly and sat up. My head was throbbing. It felt worse than when Alexa got me drunk last Christmas. That hangover was nasty.

"Where are we?"

I blinked blearily and looked out of the window. I didn't recognise any of the scenery. Where are we?

"Georgia," Damon drawled.

I froze. Georgia. As in the state Georgia. But... that's not possible. That's just not possible.

"Georgia?" I couldn't help but question. "No. No. No, we're not."

"Say it enough times and you may eventually believe it," my companion smirked, glancing over at me. Alexa was right, he is a dick.

"Seriously Damon, where are we?"

I doubted that he was even capable of being serious, but I had to try.

"Seriously, we're in Georgia."

Oh my god, Alexa and Aunt Jenna must be going spare. I hadn't had the chance to phone or text them. I hope that they just think that I am still at Stefan's. Alexa would probably start threatening everyone in Mystic Falls if she found out that I was missing. And she would most likely end up staking Stefan for upsetting me.

Oh lord, Stefan. I groaned softly and dropped my face into my hands.

"How ya feeling?"

Is he asking because he cares or because he feels as though he has to?

But now that I think about it; my head is still throbbing and my body aches.

"I-I..." I stuttered. I wasn't sure how much I should tell Damon. There was no way of knowing if he would use it against me at some point. Alexa was the one who usually dealt with Damon. She had a knack for dealing with him. Well, I say that she has a knack, what I should probably say is that she pisses him off so much that he lives with the ump.

"There's no broken bones," the elder Salvatore assured me. "I checked."

"But my car," I struggled to break through the chaotic memories. I vaguely remembered, but vague wasn't good enough. "There was a man... I hit a man. But, then he got up. His bones cracked into place and he stood up." I looked over at Damon. "Who was that?"

I really hoped that he knew. The guy was obviously a vampire. No human could have survived a collision like that. Let alone stand up and walk towards me.

"That's what I would like to know," Damon didn't sound particularly happy. He was probably angry that another vampire had appeared in his territory.

Oh, Alexa won't be too happy to find out that there is another vampire in Mystic Falls. Especially since he caused me to crash my car. Hopefully she won't find out, as I have no intention in telling her what happened. That girl has serious issues with people trying to hurt me. I'm willing to bet that she has even considered wrapping me in bubble wrap to keep my safe. Which is quite amusing since I am the older twin and I should be the one wrapping her up in bubble wrap. That would actually be a good idea, what with the trouble she gets herself into.

Speaking of my sweet little twin sister, I'd best let her know that I was alright. I patted down my pockets... but there was no phone.

No, no, no. I need to my phone! I need to let someone know where I am! I need to go back to Mystic Falls.

"Where is my phone?" I demanded, turning to Damon. I knew he had it.

The bloody vampire just looked over at me, an innocent expression on his face. It didn't fool me for a second.

"Damon, we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Alexa doesn't know where I am," I was basically pleading him. "Pull over. Damnit Damon, I mean it! Pull over! Stop the car!"

"Ugh. You were so much more fun when you were asleep," Damon groaned, but he pulled over to side of the road. Finally! Now to get my phone back.

When the car stopped, I slowly opened the door and climbed out. I grimaced in pain. That really hurt. I closed my eyes and hunched over. I felt awful.

There was a rush of air and suddenly, Damon was standing by my side, gently grasping my arm.

"Hey," he said softly. "Don't push yourself."

I turned my head to look at him. My brown eyes looking into his blue ones. There was a look of genuine worry in his eyes. Hmm, perhaps he does have a heart.

I gently pulled my arm from his grasp and stood up.

"We have to go back," I declared firmly as I paced forward. I needed to get back. After what I learnt at Stefan's, I just want to see my twin sister.

"Oh come on," Damon mock-groaned as he moved next to me. "Look. We've already come this far."

"Why are you doing this?" I snapped angrily. All I wanted was to go home. "We can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. I need to let my family know that I'm alright. This, this is kidnapping!"

It was a bit dramatic. But true.

"That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon smirked infuriatingly, placing a hand on my shoulder. This guy was unbelievable. I'm surprised that Alexa hadn't yet tried to kill him out of annoyance.

"You're not funny," I told him. "You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia. Emphasis on the not."

If Alexa was here, she would probably tell me that I was starting to sound like a broken record.

"Well, you're in Georgia," Damon stated smugly as he leant against the car. "Without your magic little necklace, I might add." My hand immediately went to my neck where there was only smooth skin. And no necklace. "I can very easily make you... agreeable."

He's not suggesting that he would compel me?

"What are you trying to prove?" I glared at him. I had the really strong urge to just smack him. But, unfortunately, I knew that it would have no effect. Alexa's already tried it god knows how many times.

Before he could answer, a phone started ringing. ACDC Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution was blasting out. Hang on a minute, I recognise that ringtone. That's my ringtone for Alexa. Alexa was phoning me.

The music was coming from Damon's jacket pocket. I knew he had my phone! The jerk in question tried to look all innocent, but he failed, miserably.

"That's my phone," I growled.

"Hmmm, it's your darling twin sister. I think I'll take this call," Damon smirked wickedly. I winced in anticipation. This was not going to be pretty. "Elena's phone."

_"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!"_

I could hear Alexa's screech of outrage perfectly clear from where I was standing. I saw Damon wince at the volume of her voice and smiled.

_"Where is my sister? Is she alright? Why is she with you, you dick!"_

"Oh relax, your precious sister is standing right next to me and she's perfectly fine. Not a scratch on her."

I looked down at the cuts on my hand and raised an eyebrow. I moved closer to Damon so that I would be able to hear what was being said.

_"I want to talk to my sister. Now."_

I went to reach for my phone but stupid Damon slapped my hand away.

"Why do you want to talk to her? I would love to talk to you more," he said to her.

"Damon, let me talk to her. I need to tell her that I'm ok," I protested.

He shushed me and whispered, "I'm on the phone."

_"Damon, give Elena her cell and let me talk to her... right now!"_

Her tone was deadly serious. Damon sighed as he passed the phone over to me.

"Alexa?" my voice trembled slightly.

_"Elena? Oh god, Elena, are you alright? Honestly?"_

"Define alright."

_"Oh Elena, where are you? I'll send Salvatore the Junior Idiot to get you."_

I bit my lip. "You really don't want to know where I am."

Telling Alexa that I'm in Georgia would not be a good idea. She has major anger issues and telling her that I was in another state would probably drive her into one of her tempers. And the last time that she was in a temper, she broke her hand and Tyler Lockwood's nose.

_"Elena, tell me, please."_

"I'm in Georgia."

There was silence on the other end of the phone line.

"Alexa? You still there?"

_"I'm still here. But I must be going crazy. As I could have sworn that you just told me that you were in Georgia. With Damon. And without your vervain necklace."_

"Look, Alexa, I'll be fine. You know me. I'm the sensible twin. I'm more worried about you."

_"Me? Why are you worried about me?"_

She sounded so offended. It was actually rather sweet.

"Because we both know that you are the one who gets into the most trouble. And I'm not there to bail you out."

_"Well... that's just rude. And because of that, I am going to ask that you put Damon back on the line."_

"You going to put the fear of god into him twin?" I laughed.

_"Try the fear of Alexa. Now, be safe Ellie, I can't lose you. I'll cover for you with Aunt Jenna for as long as I can. Goodbye my twin."_

"Thank you Lexa, I'll see you soon and stay out of trouble!"

_"Hey, it's me! There is absolutely no need to worry!"_

"Alexa, it's because it's you that I'm worried!" I laughed before passing the phone over to Damon, who had been listening to the conversation with a strange smile on his face.

Alexa never failed to cheer me up. She always knew what to say. Well, with me she did. With others she had bad foot-in-mouth syndrome.

_"You listen to me Damon Vampire Salvatore and you listen closely. If anything happens to my twin sister while she's with you, then there will be nowhere on this planet that you can hide from me. Understand?"_

Only Alexa would be foolish to threaten a vampire. Well, that's my twin for you.

_"Hey, Stefan! Give me back my phone!"_

Stefan's voice sounded over the phone line.

_"Damon, what are you doing?" _

"I have no idea as to what you mean, Stefan," Damon smirked.

_"Don't joke around with me, Damon! Let me talk to Elena."_

Damon held out the phone but I quickly shook my head. I couldn't talk to him. Not after last night.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, brother."

_"Damon, I swear to god, if you touch her..."_

"Mm-hmmm. You have a good day now."

Just before Damon terminated the call, I heard Alexa shout out,

_"Don't forget what I said, dickbrain!"_

I shook my head. My sister was unbelievable.

Damon passed me my phone and I slipped it into my pocket. I knew that Alexa would phone me back at some point. And if I didn't answer the phone, she would most likely come Georgia to see if I was alright.

"Look, Damon, I need to go back. Apart from Alexa, no one knows where I am. So can we please just go back?" I was practically begging by this point. Does he genuinely not understand or is he just being awkward? I want to go home.

"But we're almost there!"

"And where the hell is there?!"

"A little place outside of Atlanta ," Damon replied. "Oh, come on, Elena! You don't wanna go back right now. Do you?"

"Yes, I do!" I retorted angrily.

"Why? What's in Mystic Falls that is so important?"

"Alexa! I want to see Alexa! You know? Alexa, my twin sister?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine… mostly."

"Damon…"

"Just, trust me, ok? Time-out. Your problems and your twin will still be there when you get back. Step away from your life for 5 minutes," Damon was staring intently into my eyes but I knew that he wasn't compelling me. From what Alexa had told me, I now knew how it felt when you were being compelled. "5 minutes!"

I sighed in frustration and ran my hands through my hair. What do I do?

Alexa has been telling me to take a holiday for ages. And here I was; in Georgia. I might as well take a chance. But first…

"Am I gonna be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"You promise not to compel me? And I will know if you do."

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

A ghost of a smirk crossed the vampire's face.

"Get in the car. Come one."

Well, that's reassuring…

XXX

_Alexa POV_

Stefan pressed the end-call button with an angry and worried expression on his face. I take it that Damon had managed to piss him off somehow. Well, from what I've heard, that's nothing new.

I held out my hand, silently demanding my phone. Stefan roughly slammed it onto my hand. Well, I know he's pissed off, but that's just rude.

I sat down on the sofa.

"Right. I think you owe me an explanation," I stated calmly as I crossed my arms.

Stefan looked confused. Whether it was because I was so calm or he didn't understand my question, I don't know.

"Uh, what do you what to know?"

Aww, bless him. He sounds so adorably confused.

"First off, what upset my twin?"

The vampire hesitated before blurring out of the room. Hey! Come back!

"Stefan!" I hollered angrily.

The man in question appeared a few seconds later holding an old photograph.

"This... this is why your sister left last night," he said quietly as he held it out to me. "I didn't get the chance to explain the truth to her."

I looked at the vampire suspiciously but accepted the photograph. I looked down at it and gasped. The girl in the photograph looked exactly like Elena. And I mean exactly like Elena.

_'Katherine 1864'_ was inscribed at the bottom. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that this is the Katherine that him and Damon fell in love with. But Elena looks just like her. Does that mean that Stefan is only going out with her because she looks like his dead lover?

... Was Damon only spending time with me because I look exactly like her except for my eyes and hair length? No, wait, that doesn't matter.

"You better give me a damn good explanation right now, Salvatore," I growled. The calmness that I had felt before was but a distant memory.

"Elena may look like Katherine, but I swear that she is completely different to her. She is the exact opposite."

Stefan's eyes were begging me to listen to him, to try and understand.

"And because Elena is the most kind and caring person that you will ever meet, you're saying that Katherine is a complete bitch."

"Katherine's personality is more similar to yours than Elena's."

"Are you calling me a bitch, Stefan?" I asked dryly. Well, it's always nice to know what people think of you.

Stefan's eyes widened as he realised his mistake.

"No! That's not what I meant! What I meant to say was while Katherine's personality may be more similar to yours; you actually have a heart, which is something that she lacks."

I nodded understandingly. But, he was right; I can be a complete bitch sometimes.

"So when did you realise that my kind, caring twin was nothing like Kathy?"

Katherine was such a mouthful that I just had to shorten it down.

Stefan looked to the side and took a deep breath.

"It was before I met her."

I snorted, "How is that possible? You psychic or something?"

"The first time that I met your twin was May 23rd, 2009."

I froze. But that was the day... oh god.

"How-how was that the first time that you met her?"

Elena and I had gone to the Bonfire party. She was off sitting with Matt, Bonnie and Caroline while I was with Jazz and Luke. I'd heard later that Elena had had a fight with Matt and called mum and dad to pick her up. They ended up driving off Wickery Bridge. It was a miracle that I still had Elena. No one knew how she got out of the car. Not even she knew. But I forever shall be thankful for that miracle.

"I was out by the woods, near Wickery Bridge. I heard a car drive off the edge. I ran to the river but by the time that I got there, the car had hit the bottom. Your dad was still conscious, he was the only one. I was able to get him out but he refused my help. He insisted that I save Elena first. By the time that I went back for your parents, it was too late."

While Stefan talked, tears welled up in my eyes. One thought stuck in my head.

"You saved my sister." I looked at him in gratitude. "You saved my twin sister."

I took a deep breath and wiped away the tear that had slipped down my cheek. Stefan kindly pretended that he didn't see it.

"But why does Elena look exactly like her? Why do I look similar to her?"

"Are you sure that you want to know?"

"Stefan, either you tell me now and I prepare myself to comfort Elena later, or I find out from Elena later while she's barely holding herself together," I told him.

"I looked into your family history. The resemblance was too similar, it didn't make any sense. And then I discovered it. Alexa, you and Elena are adopted."

I stopped breathing. Like, literally stopped breathing.

"Alexa?"

A hand on my shoulder shook me from my stupor. I looked over at Stefan, my eyes wide.

"How can we be adopted? How is it possible? Stefan, please!"

"Your birth certificates," Stefan sighed from his crouched position in front of me. "They say that your surnames are Gilbert. Born in Mystic Falls General Hospital. But there is no record of Miranda Gilbert being admitted. Nor is there any record of her ever being pregnant, not even with one child."

"That is just... I can't believe it," I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "It's just so much to take in." My green eyes locked with Stefan's. "You have to tell Elena. She deserves to know."

"I'll tell her when she gets back," Stefan assured me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him softly before getting up. "You saved my twin sister; I am in your debt."

"Alexa..." Stefan started to say.

"No, please, I have to thank you," I interrupted him.

"As you wish," the vampire sighed.

"I need to go. I have to go and deal with this somehow. Goodbye Stefan."

"Bye Alexa."

XXX

I was nearing the town when I got out my phone. I needed someone to be with me and with Elena in Georgia, my amazing boyfriend was the next best person.

I dialled his number and waited. Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up.

_"Alexa?"_

The sound of my boyfriend's voice filled me with pleasure.

"Luke?" I choked, my voice thick with tears. "Luke, I need you."

And I did. It was all too much. After everything that had happened these past few months, this was the straw the broke the camel's back. I was adopted. My mum and dad aren't my mum and dad. Some other people are. Complete strangers are.

I needed my twin sister. But she was in Georgia.

_"Alexa, where are you?"_

"On the road to the Salvatore Boarding House."

_"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Ok."

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. I wouldn't let myself break down. I would not. I just needed to deal with it. Preferably with a lot of alcohol. And I mean a lot.

I don't know how long I stood there, but Luke soon pulled up beside me. He rolled down his window and looked at me.

"You look awful, babe," he frowned.

"Thanks very much," I smirked weakly.

He gestured to the passenger with his head. "Get in the car."

I quickly complied. The moment that I sat down, I leant my head against the head rest and closed my eyes.

"Everything's so messed up, Lukey," I muttered.

"What's happened?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your place."

"Fair enough. Where's Elena?"

"Not here."

"And why isn't she here?"

There was a hint of anger in my boyfriends tone.

"It's not like she chose to not be here. Circumstances have prevented my twin sister from being here."

"What sort of circumstances?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"Oh, him."

There was hatred bordering on loathing in my boyfriend's tone.

"You've gotta stay away from him, Alexa."

"Hmmm? Why?"

"Because he's dangerous."

I snorted. "Tell me about it."

"I'm serious, Alexa."

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Luke, trust me, he won't hurt me."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I do."

Luke looked doubtful, but didn't argue. Hopefully he just trusted my judgement. But it's more likely that he knew that arguing with me would make no difference.

The rest of the drive was filed with silence.

XXX

_Elena POV_

I decided to be polite. Afterall, if I was going to be stuck in Georgia with Damon for '5 minutes', then I needed to learn to be civil to the vampire. Even if he did infuriate me.

"So, where's my car?" I asked. There was no way that Damon would leave it lying in the middle of the road... is there?

"Oh, I pulled it off to the side of the road," Damon replied, his eyes on the road. "I don't think anyone will bother it."

"Alexa's never going to let me live this down," I muttered. And it was so true.

Alexa had been begging for ages to learn how to drive. But the only answer that she had been given was a resounding 'no'. And for good reason. Uncle John even claimed that Alexa would be the one who was guaranteed to be in a car crash and I would never. And I just crashed the car. I will never hear the end of it.

"That does sound like something that she would do," Damon smirked.

"It's scary how well you know my sister," I remarked, glancing over at the vampire.

Damon didn't reply, he smirked smugly to himself.

"What about the vampire in the road? Do you know him?"

Damon shrugged. "Never met him, wouldn't know him if I've never met him. After all, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Vamp Bar and Grill?

Damon pulled up in front of a bar. 'Bree's Bar'.

A bar... he brought me to a bar? He abducted me from Mystic Falls to take me to a bar. Are you freaking kidding me?

"You brought to me a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough, they're not going to let me in. Besides, Alexa isn't here with any of her fake ID'S."

And she has a lot. Really, she has a whole shoebox full. Hmm, that's not good, is it? Perhaps I should confiscate them when I get back. The last thing I want is for her to have some sort of alcohol problem.

"Why am I not surprised that your sister has a lot of fake ID's?"

Damon shook his head in mock-surprise and got out of the car.

"Damon!"

"Oh relax, they'll let you in."

He waved away my concerns and strode into the bar. I glared at his back and quickly followed him in.

The bar was nothing special. The actual bar was in the middle of the room with seats around the edge. There were a few people scattered around the room with one bartender behind the bar.

The bartender looked over at us when we walked in and her eyes widened in surprise.

Damon rubbed his hands together gleefully as he walked forwards.

"No, no, it can't be!" the bartender exclaimed. I'm guessing that this is Bree."Damon!"

Bree climbed over the bar and moved so that she was standing right in front of him. She was a couple of inches taller than him, which amused me slightly.

"Oh my honey pie," Bree sighed happily before pulling the vampire into a kiss which was happily reciprocated.

Whoa.

XXX

_Alexa POV_

Luke pulled up in front of his house and we got out. I immediately walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the gesture as we walked to the front door.

I was slightly calmer than I had been. There was nothing that I could do to change the fact that I was adopted. So freaking out about it would do nothing except stress me out. And I was already stressed out enough.

My boyfriend sat me down on the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed and got out my phone. Elena needed me to cover for her with Aunt Jenna. And cover for her I shall. She's covered for me so many times that I have actually lost count. Besides, that's what twins do.

Aunt Jenna answered the phone almost immediately.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Aunt Jenna, it's me, your favourite niece."

I forced myself to sound all happy and go-lucky, like I usually sounded. I couldn't let Aunt Jenna suspect anything.

_"Alexa? Have you talked to Elena?"_

"Uh, yeah, I have. I was right; she spent the night with Steffie-Weffie. She told me to tell you that she'll be in school and that she'll be staying at Stefan's tonight as well."

I hated lying to my aunt, especially after everything that she had done for me and my siblings. But I had to. I had to protect her from the truth. She didn't need to know about the vampires. That, and Elena needed me to lie. And I would always do what my twin needed to do.

_"Ok, Alexa, thank you."_

"No probs Auntie J."

_"Where are you?"_

"With Luke. We're spending the day together."

_"And what about school?"_

"We're going to be spending the day together there as well."

Aunt Jenna laughed.

_"Of course."_

"See you later, Aunt Jenna."

_"Bye Alexa."_

I ended the call with a sigh and closed my eyes. Why was life so bloody complicated? I felt as though I was drowning in it all. It was getting to be too much. I swear that if I discover one more massive secret I will have a breakdown.

I opened my eyes when Luke walked out of the kitchen. He was shoving his phone back into his jeans pocket, leading me to believe that he had just been on the phone with someone. At this moment in time, I honestly can't work up the energy to find out just who it was.

My beau walked over and crouch down in front of me.

"Did you phone your aunt?" he asked, gesturing to my phone.

I nodded. Luke sighed at my lack of an enthusiastic response and pulled me up.

Luke directed me up to his bedroom and we laid down together on his bed. (And no, not in that way. Get your minds out of the gutter, you dirty minded people.)

"What's the matter, babe?" Luke asked, stroking my hair. "What's got you so upset?"

I bit my lip, do I tell him? I mean, it's personal, family business.

... But he's my boyfriend. I love him. And I need to tell someone. I couldn't keep this bottled up inside me. Normally, I would go to Elena but stupid Damon took her to Georgia. Jeremy was out of the question. He's just gotten his life back on track, he didn't need something like this to set him back.

"I'm-I'm-I'm adopted," I admitted quietly as I fiddled with the end of his shirt. "Me and Elena, we're adopted. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert aren't my parents."

The hand that Luke was running through my hair momentarily froze before it moved to the back of my neck. He gently tipped my head up so that I was facing him.

There was a gentle sympathy in his eyes.

"Oh Alexa," he sighed before he leaned down and kissed me. I greedily returned the kiss. I needed the physical contact. I needed him. I ran my fingers through his hair and gently tugged on it.

I whined slightly when Luke gently broke the kiss and pressed our foreheads together. Our breath mixed together as we stared into each other's eyes. His clear blue eyes held a warmth that made me feel all tingly inside. I was right to tell him.

"Do you think that your Aunt Jenna knows?"

"Does it matter? What's done is done. Even if she did know, I just don't care."

"Hey, now, what's with the defeatist attitude? The Alexa that I fell in love with would be cussing out the world by now. She'd be kicking up a storm and would be demanding the truth."

I arched an eyebrow. Seriously?

"Are you actually saying that? Or has learning the truth about my parents sent me insane?"

"Alexa, love, you were already insane."

"Hey!" I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let out a grunt.

"Ok, ok," he conceded. "What you would actually be doing is getting absolutely hammered."

Huh, that does sound like something that I would do.

"So, because I love you, I am going to let you get so drunk that you can't walk."

"Why?"

"Because you need a distraction, a way to get your mind off of things. And this is the perfect way to do that."

"But why would you do that... Hang on a minute. Why am I complaining? You are actually giving me permission to get so drunk that I won't be able to remember my own name. Where's the bottle? Gimme!"

Luke laughed that deep, throaty laugh of his and pulled something out from under his bed. That something was a bottle of Whiskey.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I muttered, my gaze transfixed by the bottle.

"Yeah, you have," Luke grinned. He passed me the bottle and I immediately unscrewed the lid.

The first swallow was heavenly. Just what I needed. I sighed contentedly as I cradled the bottle.

XXX

_Elena POV_

Bree poured out shots for everyone, including me. She didn't seem to care that I was underage.

"Listen up everybody!" Bree called. "Here's to the man who broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness."

That does sound like something that Damon would do. And my twin sister has a crush on him. Isn't that just fantastic.

It's obvious really, no matter how much she tries to deny it. By the way she talks to him, the way she acts around him, the way that she always brings him into a conversation. And she forgets that she talks in her sleep. That's always a very big giveaway.

"Drink up!"

I stared at the shot glass in front of me. I wasn't really a fan of the heavy liquor. Wine and beer are the only types of alcohol that I go for. Despite Alexa's constant efforts.

Damon downed his and, after glancing over at me, downed my one as well. He quickly put it back in front of me before Bree could turn around. I smiled at him in thanks. But I was slightly suspicious. He was being abnormally nice. And I wanted to know why. Because if there is one thing that I know it's that Damon Salvatore does not do nice.

"So, how'd he rope you in?" Bree asked as she poured me another shot. Why does everyone keep plying me with hard alcohol?

And, she thinks that I'm dating Damon? Ewww, no way. I would never, ever date Damon freaking Salvatore. Not only is he so not my type, but I would never do that to Alexa. She's my twin sister. There is an unwritten code about these types of situations. One rule is: never date someone that your twin has a crush on. It'll only end in tears and heartbreak.

"I'm not roped in," I corrected the bartender. "I'm actually dating his..."

"Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped," Bree cut me off. How rude. But then again, I was used to it. Alexa does it to me all the time. "Either way, just enjoy the ride."

I glanced over at the vampire sitting next to me. All that I could think was that if he was dating Alexa, then he would be the one who was whipped.

"Sure. Anyway, how did you two meet?"

"College," Bree answered.

I'm sorry, college? Damon Salvatore went to college?! Now way. Just wait until I tell Alexa, she will never let him live it down.

"You went to college?" I asked Damon increduously.

"I've been on a college campus," Damon retorted before downing another shot. That's more like it. The thought of Damon going to college was too much to handle. He plays the bad boy role too well for people to think that he went to college.

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love," Bree told me. "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Ooh, do tell.

Damon leaned over and whispered into my ear, "She's a witch."

But... don't witches hate vampires? From what little I've heard about witches, they were very anti-vampire.

"Changed my world, y'know," the witch smiled softly at Damon. I never thought that I would see someone look at Damon like that.

"I rocked your world," the vampire retorted smugly.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree glanced over at me. Whoa. I wouldn't know. I don't want to know. The thought of sleeping with Damon Salvatore makes me want to cringe. Yeah, he may be extremely good looking, but his personality is a complete turn off. That, and I love Stefan. Well, I think I do. After what I saw last night, I just don't know anymore.

"But mostly, he's just a walk away Joe."

Bree turned her back to us. Why am I not surprised that he broke her heart.

The witch sighed and turned back to face us.

"So, Damon, what is it that you want?"

XXX

_Alexa POV_

The bottle was nearly empty when the bedroom door slammed open.

I looked up from where I was straddling Luke waist. The whiskey bottle was in my hands and I had been pouring it in his mouth. I was no longer wearing Elena's jumper. It had been thrown off awhile ago, leaving me in the white tank top that I had worn underneath. Luke's shirt had also disappeared. My boyfriend looked so frickin sexy with no top on.

Jazz was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and she did not look happy. Her blue eyes were burning with anger and they immediately narrowed at they caught sight of us. At first, I thought that she was angry over the position that she had caught us in before I realised, she's caught us in far more compromising positions than this. And that is all you shall know.

Fortunately for me, her anger was directed at her brother. Jazz can be terrifying when she was angry. And I mean terrifying.

"So, brother, what have you been doing these past couple of hours?" she snarled. I rolled to the side and hid behind Luke.

"Look, Jazzie, I can explain," Luke started as he held his hands up in the universal sign for surrender.

"You promised that you would tell her!" Jazz shrieked.

Uhhhhhmmmm, tell me what?

"How do you know that I haven't?!" Luke demanded angrily.

"Because she would not be lying there as calmly as she is. Nor do you have a massive black eye!"

"I could have gotten her drunk to calm her down."

"Oh really?" Jazz's voice was dangerously soft.

"Alexa, darling," Jazz turned her gaze to me. I popped up from behind Luke's back.

"Yessum?"

"Has your boyfriend told you anything during your time together today?"

"Nope, nothing at all. Why? Was he supposed ta?"

"You're taking her word over mine?! She's drunk!"

"Hey! I'm not that drunk and you know it!"

And it was true. It takes a helluva lot more than half a bottle of whiskey to get me to the point of drunkness that Luke was claiming that I was. I may not have been particularly sober, but I sure as hell wasn't that drunk.

"Luke, if you don't tell her, then I will."

"Jazz, no! You promised that you'd let me tell her."

"And you promised that you would!"

I watched the siblings argue. What the hell was going on? I wanna know!

"Oi! Shut it!" I shouted. Luke and Jazz paused in surprise and looked over at me.

I frowned at them and asked, "What the hell was Luke supposed to tell me? I want to know and I want to know right now."

Luke hesitated before glancing at Jazz and sighing.

"Alexa, please don't freak out," he started.

"Then don't give me a reason to," I interrupted.

"Alexa!" Luke warned.

I sighed and mimed zipping up my lips.

"Vampires are real."

I froze. How-how-how the hell do they know that?

The siblings must have thought that I was freezing up in fear because they were quick to reassure me.

"Alexa, its ok," Luke soothed, running his hands over my arms. "They won't hurt you. I won't let them hurt you."

"How would you stop them?" I stammered, finally finding my voice.

"Because me and my family are vampire hunters."

XXX

_Elena POV_

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine," I stated. "Does that make me part vampire?"

Damon and I had ordered some food from the bar. Damon was paying, of course. He had moaned about it for a while before I pointed out that he had taken me from a car crash. I had no money on me.

"Vampire's can't procreate," Damon replied. "But we do love to try."

I just looked at him. He got the hint and continued.

"If you were related, it would have to mean that Katherine had had a child before she was turned."

I hesitated a moment before asking, "Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

I knew that asking Damon would probably be a mistake, but no one knew Stefan better than he did. And I needed to know. I needed to know if I should actually try and stop Alexa from staking him when she finds out what happened.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me."

I shook my head, I should've known that the elder Salvatore wouldn't give me an answer. He was a tricky git like that.

"And is that why you're always around my sister? Because she also looks like Katherine?"

Damon didn't answer. he just smirked infuriatingly at me and glanced at my plate. "Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

He snatched the pickles up from my plate and gobbled them down.

As I watched him, a sudden thought struck me, "How can you even eat?"

Damon looked over at me, his eyebrow arched up. I felt the need to defend myself.

"If technically you're supposed to be..."

I trailed off, not wanting to say the word. Saying it would make it all real.

"Dead?" Damon supplied in an attempt to be helpful. "It's not such a bad word, Elena."

I glared at him. How dare he be all condescending towards me.

"But anyway, as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions are pretty normal."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"This nice act, is any of it real?"

Damon just smirked at me and went back to eating his food. Well that's... encouraging.

Bree came over and swapped Damon's old beer for a new one.

"Thank you."

Well, listen to that. Damon can be polite.

I stared at the beer. Alexa was always telling me that alcohol was good for relaxing and for taking a step back. I'd always ignored the advice, but perhaps...

"I'll have one too."

Oh what the hell. Might as well.

Damon looked shocked. Well, that's a bit insulting. Just because I'm the good, responsible twin doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to have a beer in a bar every now and then.

"Time out, remember?" I defended myself. "For 5 minutes? Well, those 5 minutes are going to need a beer."

"Here you go."

Bree handed me the beer as her and Damon exchanged glances. I rolled my eyes at them. I chinked my bottle with Damon's and took a swallow.

Hmm, not bad...

XXX

_Alexa POV_

"You're what!"

This was unbelievable! Vampire hunters! They were vampire hunters!

"Alexa, calm down," Luke said, reaching for me. I pushed his hands away and climbed off of the bed.

"Calm down! You expect me to calm down!"

I was so angry and hurt and scared.

I was angry and hurt that we had been friends for so long and they hadn't told me. I've told them everything about me all of my secrets, (except for the fact that the Salvatore brothers were vampires), I'd trusted them. And they hadn't seen fit to tell me that they were vampire hunters.

But I was also so, so scared. The man that my twin sister loved was a vampire. Damon was a vampire. If they were discovered, then the Nolan family wouldn't hesitate to kill them. It would absolutely kill Elena to lose someone else, especially the guy that she loved.

And I... I couldn't lose Damon. He's- and curse him to hell for all eternity for it- he's grown on me.

"I can't... I can't deal with this right now," I told them, shaking my head. "I've gotta get outta here."

"Alexa, please." "Alexa, don't go."

I ignored them, picked up my jumper and the whiskey bottle and left. I knew that I was acting irrationally and childishly. But I just couldn't. After everything that had happened these past few weeks, this was the last straw.

I stormed out of the house. The cold November air hit me and I shivered. Damn, it was cold outside. I pulled on Elena's jumper and took a swig of the whiskey. It warmed me up almost immediately.

Sighing, I ran a hand though my hair. When did everything become so messed up?

It was dark outside. Too dark. I didn't like the dark. Dark was nasty. I've seen the film Pitch Black too many times. I remember when me, Tyler and Luke were 10, we stayed around the Lockwood house and stayed up late to watch it. All of us had nightmares for weeks after that. Mum and Dad were so mad with me. I wish they were still here.

My mind wandered as I walked. I wonder how Elena was doing in Georgia with Damon. He was probably driving her insane. She hasn't yet learnt the technique to ignoring Damon. Perhaps I should teach her when she comes home.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise that there was 2 people standing in front of me until I crashed into them. I fell flat on my ass. Uh, what the hell just happened?

I looked up to see Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavon turn around to look down at me.

"Alexa?" Matt asked.

"Hey Mattie," I smiled up at him as I hid the empty whiskey bottle behind my back.

I used to spend so much time around Matt, even before he started dating Elena. He was always very good at calming me down. 'Mattie's Magic Touch' Elena used to call it. I would always reply with some sort of lewd comment and we would start quarrelling.

But ever since twinnie and Mattie had broken up, I hadn't been able to spend as much time around. It was just too awkward. Especially since I look almost exactly like my sister.

"Alexa, what are you doing?" Tyler sighed as he bent down and helped me to my feet.

"I was thinking," I replied.

"You? You were thinking?" Tyler acted all surprised. "Blimey, don't strain yourself."

"Oh ha ha," I responded dryly. "I am dying with laughter."

Despite all the times that I had cursed him to hell and back, I didn't actually hate Tyler Lockwood. We were... frenemies. He could be extraordinarily sweet when he wanted to be and he was hot.

"Guys," Matt interrupted.

"Seriously, what were you thinking about?" Tyler asked.

"I was reminiscing," I responded. "About the time that me, you and Luke watched Pitch Black."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Tyler smiled fondly. "Our parents were so mad."

"I remember Luke getting most of the blame because he was the oldest."

"Who's idea was it? To watch the film?"

"I think it might have been mine."

"And I had the film."

"Yeah," we sighed in unison.

"Those were good times."

"You two are terrible," Matt remarked, cutting into our reminiscing.

"Gee, thanks Mattie," I snorted.

"What have I told you about that nickname?" Matt groaned.

"Hmmm, can't remember that far back."

"You're unbelievable."

Matt shook his head in mock despair.

"I know," I grinned proudly.

"Come on Alexa, let's get you home," Tyler grinned.

I considered my options. Home sounded good. Bed sounded even better. Perhaps I could watch some of my gorgeous Dean Winchester to raise my spirits.

"Ok, let's go home."

XXX

_Elena POV_

"Go!"

I quickly picked up my shot and downed it. I relished in the kick that I felt. I clapped my hands together and did a little happy dance. I think the alcohol may be affecting me...

"That's 3! Oh yeah!"

I glanced over Damon to see him wiping his chin. Hahahaha, silly Damon.

"Awww, do you need a bib?" I mock-pouted at him.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol," Damon responded dryly.

I snorted, "You should see my sister when she gets going."

"It runs in the family then, I take it?"

"Nope, a skill that Alexa perfected then taught me."

"Why, oh why, am I not surprised?"

"Whatever. Now. Who's next?"

I looked around as I tapped on the bar.

"Another round, Bree," I drawled. Now I know why Alexa was so fond of drinking contests.

"Honey, you should be on the floor," the woman next to me slurred.

"I am not even drunk!" I exclaimed. "My tolerance is, like, way up here!"

I reached up on tiptoes, my hand high above my head.

The only reason that I had such a high tolerance was because of my sister. Hers was even higher. She always said that no Gilbert should lose a drinking contest so she taught me, and then Jeremy, how to increase our tolerance.

"Alright, here you go," Bree started dishing out the shots.

I took mine and downed it. This is a brilliant 5 minutes.

XXX

I had somehow gravitated towards the pool table where I was playing Wendy. And I was beating her! Yay Hay!

The sound of a phone ringing caught my attention. It was coming from the direction of my bag.

... Oh! That's my phone!

I stumbled over and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Elena?"_

Yay! It's Aunt Jenna!

"Jenna!" I exclaimed happily before I realised where I was. Crap. She's gonna hear the bar. Run. Run. Run.

"Hold on, its loud in here."

I grabbed my jacket and started to leave. I struggled to put on my jacket.

_"Elena, are you alright? Where are you?"_

"Hmmmm? Yeah, I'm good. Everything is just fine. Can you hold on a mo? I can't hear you."

_"No, it's not fine, Elena! I got a call..."_

I slipped out of the door, still attempting to put on my jacket, only to crash into the post that was right behind the door. Uh, ow!

My phone fell out of my hand and went sliding along the floor. Bugger.

I finally managed to get my coat on. Finally! I bent down and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

Before I could get an answer, a hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams.

I dropped my phone and tried to pull the hand away. Help! Someone please! Help me!

I was dragged off by the stranger. Damon!

XXX

_Alexa POV_

"Bye Alexa," Matt smiled, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Buh bye Mattie," I smiled back at him.

"Night Alexa, sweet dreams," Tyler picked me up and spun me around.

"Nighty night Ty-Ty," I grinned. Tyler rolled his eyes at the childhood nickname but let me get away with it.

I watched them walked back down the street before turning and unlocking the door. I had managed to slip my empty bottle into a bin without them seeing whilst we were walking. If either one had seen me with the bottle, they probably would have told Elena. And that would be very bad.

"Hello Alexa."

Aunt Jenna's voice froze me. She did not sound happy. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hallo Auntie Jenna."

"I should have known that you were covering for your twin, earlier," Aunt Jenna sighed, shaking her head.

I winced at her tone. She sounded disappointed. I hated it when people were disappointed with me. Well, when people that I cared about were disappointed with me.

"Of course I covered for her," I protested quietly. "She's my twin."

"I understand that, Alexa," my aunt sighed.

"But she's safe, Aunt Jenna, I swear to you that she is safe," I said seriously. "I would never have lied to you if she wasn't."

"It's ok Alexa, I know you wouldn't."

I held out my arms for a hug and Aunt Jenna gave me one.

I hesitated for a moment before asking, "Aunt Jenna, did you know that I was adopted?"

Aunt Jenna froze for a moment before sighing.

"Alexa..."

"No, its ok if you knew, I'm not mad."

"They made me promise not to tell. And then they died and I just couldn't find the right moment."

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot recently," I sighed.

"You know, it's weird. I expected you to be the one who was all angry and shouty."

"Meh, I can be the more mellow one sometimes, y'know."

"You're a good kid, Alexa."

XXX

_Elena POV_

The man who took me was a vampire. He had taken me to an electrical building near the bar and deposited me on a ladder.

"Stay there," he ordered firmly before blurring away.

I looked around. I was screwed. There was no way for me to get out of this on my own. Damon. Where are you?

And, well, you know what they say, think of the devil. Damon walked around the corner.

"Damon! Be careful!" I shouted. I won't let him get hurt because of me.

The vampire appeared out of nowhere and smacked Damon in the knee with a metal pipe. I gasped and covered my mouth.

Damon cried out in pain and feel to the ground.

"Damon!" I screamed before climbing down the ladder. The vampire just kept on hitting my vampire.

"What the hell?!" Damon shouted as the stranger blurred away. I could honestly say that I was terrified.

I had made it off of ladder and was running towards Damon when the other vampire reappeared. He started pouring gasoline over Damon. What the hell was he trying to do?

"No!" I shouted. "Leave him alone!"

The vampire turned his head and bared his fangs at me. I skidded to a stop. My heart was racing.

"Who are you?" Damon growled. He was absolutely drenched in gasoline.

"Oh that's just perfect!" the vampire spat. "You have no idea!"

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" I shouted.

Why am I not surprised that Damon did something to piss this guy off?

The vampire turned to face me, "He killed my girlfriend!"

I closed my eyes in despair. I knew that Damon's murderous ways would get him into trouble.

"What did she do to you? Huh?" the vampire yelled at Damon, pouring more gasoline on the downed vampire. "What did she do to you?!"

I had no idea who the hell the vampire was talking about. But it appeared that Damon did as he grounded out though gritted teeth, "Nothing."

"I don't understand!" I cried out, trying get his attention off of Damon.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?

"Lexi?!" I exclaimed. "Lexi was your girlfriend?!"

Ok, I can kinda understand why this guy wants to kill Damon, now.

"She told me about you. She said that you were human."

"I was."

The vampire pulled a box of matches out from his pocket and looked down at Damon. He was going to set him on fire. He was going to burn him alive.

I have to do something. I have to distract him in some way.

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

Oh that poor, poor man.

Damon once again tried to sit up but was, again, kicked in the face. I'd never seen Damon Salvatore looking so weak. It was kinda scary. I mean, you don't think weak when you think Damon Salvatore.

"She loved you!" I cried. "She said that, 'when it's real, you can't walk away'."

And it's true. I love Stefan. And I know that he loves me. And I won't, I can't, walk away from that.

"Well, that's a choice that you're not going to have to make!"

But it won't be me making it. It'll be Alexa. She's grown fond of Damon Salvatore and it'll hurt her to lose him.

"Don't. Please, don't hurt him," I begged.

The vampire ignored me and lit the match.

"I'm doing you a favour."

I needed to stop him. I searched my mind for anything that would make him stop. Anything at all.

"Lexi loved you. And she was good. So that means that you're good too."

From the look on his face, I knew that bringing up Lexi would work.

"Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! please!"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want Damon to die.

Lexi's boyfriend threw the match. But in the direction away from Damon. He bent down, picked Damon up and threw him against the building.

The resounding crash made me wince. That's gotta hurt. Even for a vampire.

"Thank you," I breathed, sighing in relief and gratitude.

"It wasn't for you."

Lexi's boyfriend blurred away and after a moment, I ran over to Damon's side.

XXX

"Alexa?"

"Elena?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm missing you. How are you?"

"I'm missing you too."

"Ellie, I found out two massive and terrifying things today."

"What are they, Lexa?"

"One of them I'm not allowed to tell you as Stefan wants to tell you first."

"That's ok. I understand. What's the second one?"

"Luke and Jazz and their family are vampire hunters."

"... Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. They told me. I just... I don't know what to do."

"Talk to them. Let them explain. And then we will work out something to do together, when I get back."

"How's Georgia?"

"Boring."

"Of course it's boring. You haven't got me there to make it fun."

"Oh, of course, how silly of me to forget."

"How's... how's Damon?"

"He's his annoying, smartass, irritating self."

"Nothing new then."

"No, nothing new. Although, I did save his life today."

"Ooooh, really?"

"Yeah."

"You can so use that against him now."

"I was planning on it."

"I love you Ellie."

"I love you too, Lexa."

XXX

"So, why did you bring me with you?" I asked as Damon drove us back to Mystic Falls.

"Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Elena," he replied, looking over at me. "You should give yourself more credit."

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you were there in the road, all damsel in distress-lie. And I knew that it would piss off Stefan. Alexa was available for me to take instead. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Elena."

"I used to be more fun," I replied seriously. "When I didn't have Alexa around."

"You did ok."

I smirked, "I saved your life."

"I know."

The look on Damon's face was pricless.

"And don't you forget it."

"Just, don't tell your sister."

I laughed. "Too late."

Damon groaned.

XXX

_Alexa POV_

The next morning found me standing outside of the Nolan household. Right. I was going to do this. I would not chicken out. I was going to knock on the door and see Luke and get an explanation.

Before I could convince myself otherwise, I knocked on the door. Heather, Jazz and Luke's mum, answered the door.

"Hello Alexa, dear," she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Are Jazz and Luke here?" I asked.

"They're in Luke's bedroom."

Heather let me in the house and I made my way up the stairs.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Luke's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Luke's voice called out.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Alexa!"Jazz exclaimed, jumping up from where she was lounging on Luke's bed.

"Hey guys," I replied awkwardly.

"Alexa, it's good to see you," Luke said quietly.

"It's good to see you too, darling," I smiled softly at him.

"You want an explanation."

"Yeah, an explanation would be appreciated."

"We've wanted to tell you for years."

"But, being with you, it helped us forget. Forget everything that we've seen."

"With you, we were just normal kids."

"And that's all we've ever wanted to be. Normal."

"I didn't realise that you felt that strongly about it."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday."

"Don't be."

"After everything that you went through yesterday, I'd be surprised if you had reacted in any other way."

"Luke told what you found out yesterday," Jazz spoke up. "And I now understand why Luke didn't want to tell you. And I'm sorry for forcing him to tell you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. I promise."

XXX

"I thought that you would like to know that your twin sister is safely back in Mystic Falls and is currently talking to my brother."

I looked over from where I was sitting at the bar in the grill to see Damon standing behind me.

"Thank you," I smiled softly at him before taking a sip of my coke.

"No whiskey?"

"No, not today."

"You seem rather melancholy today."

Damon sat down next to me and ordered a bourbon.

"It's been one of those weeks. And I didn't have my twin sister to help me through it."

I shot an accusatory glare at the vampire beside me who held his hands up in mock surrender.

"You have my most humble apology, Miss Gilbert."

"Damon Salvatore, apologising to me? What has the world come to?"

Damon just smirked at me.

**A/N: Really hoping that Elena isn't OOC, please, let me know what you think. And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this fic, it means a lot to me. And let me know if there are anyone else's POVs that you wanna see **


	13. Unpleasantville

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

I rested my chin on the firm chest that I was laying on. I smiled up at the gorgeous face of my boyfriend.

"Do you mind?" Luke smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

My beautiful boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"You're terrible."

"Thank you."

His hand started running up and down my spine. I arched my back against his hand. His hand slipped underneath my top and I shivered at the light touch of his calloused hand upon my skin. His other hand rested on my side and lightly traced patterns on my ribs. It felt so good, I was like putty in his hands. And he knew it; the smug smirk that adored those kissable lips told me that. I narrowed my eyes. He wanted to play this game, eh? Well bring it on.

I lifted myself up using my arms and moved towards him. My lips lightly pressed against his. And the moment he leant forward to deepen the kiss, I moved back. I lowered my head, allowing my lips to drift across the smooth skin of his chin. When I reached his neck, I gently kissed the hollow between his neck and shoulder. I raised my head and laughed at the disgruntled look on his face. He really should have known better than to challenge me.

Strong hands gripped my hips as I moved so that I was straddling his waist. I looked down at him with a devilish gleam in my eyes.

"You're such a tease," Luke growled, lightly squeezing my hips.

"I know," I smirked as I leant forward and kissed him. I braced my hands on his chest as Luke deepened the kiss.

I hummed contentedly as I pulled away.

"God I love you."

"And I love you, too."

"And I think that you two are sickening."

I shot up to see Jeremy standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. I could feel my cheeks burning and I glared at my brother.

"What's the matter, Alexa? Cat got your tongue?" my not so adorable brother teased. "Or should that be Luke got your tongue?"

I know, I know. He's not technically my brother. But I've always hated technicalities. And if I wanna say that Jeremy is my baby brother, then I will sure as hell say it. Besides, as the all knowing Bobby Singer once said, 'Family don't end with blood'.

I grabbed one of the cushions from the sofa and flung it at my brother. Oh, he was so going to pay.

The little brat managed to duck the cushion.

"Alexa, why are you throwing cushions at your brother?" Aunt Jenna sighed as she appeared in the doorway. Ok, where the hell did she come from? Are all of my family ninja's or something? Elena? Are you going to appear? Hello? No? Ok then.

"Because Jeremy is being a brat!" I declared, crossing my arms over my chest. I was acutely aware of the fact that Luke's fingertips had slipped under my top and were drawing little circles upon my skin.

"Jeremy, leave your sister alone," my wonderful auntie told my brother. "She's spending time with her boyfriend."

"Why can't they be all lovey-dovey at his house?" Jeremy grumbled. I knew he was only joking. He had that glint in his eye that looked scarily a lot like my evil glint.

... I think I've corrupted my brother.

"That's a good question, why are you two here?" Aunt Jenna turned to face us, a curious look upon her face.

"You're making it sound as though you don't want us here!" I whined before pouting.

"Alexa."

"Fine. Fine. Heather and Eric kicked us out. Eric said something about corrupting other people's sofas. No idea what he meant by that."

"Sure you don't, Alexa," Jeremy smirked.

"Watch your back, brother," I warned him, pointing at him. Oh god, that was such a Damon thing to say. That's so not good. That is really very not good.

"Oh, go back to making out with your boyfriend."

"Ok, I will."

And with that said, I leaned down and snogged my boyfriend.

I internally grinned at Jeremy's groan of disgust. Sounds like I won. Again. Hahaha, he can never beat me. Afterall, I was the one who taught him all he knows.

Once I was sure that Jeremy had stormed off in a mock sulk, I pulled back.

"Why'd you stop?" Luke gasped.

"We're not having sex on my sofa when we both know that my aunt and my brother are in the building," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"You're so boring," Luke mock sighed.

... "What about your bedroom?"

I smirked down at him. "How I ever told you just how smart you are?"

XXX

Luke had been called home by his parents. They were always doing that. Calling him home when they had deemed that he had spent too much time with me. The funny thing was, before we starting dating, they didn't mind. I get the feeling that they don't approve of me going out with their son.

Well, tough cookies. It wasn't there decision to make. And another decision that isn't theirs; what Luke does with his future. They keep trying to force him to be a professional vampire hunter. To give up all hope of ever having a family.

They most likely think that I am a bad influence on Luke. That I am encouraging him to ignore what they are saying and to follow his own path.

... Well, they would be right in that respect. I am encouraging him to ignore them it's his life and he should do what he wants to do with it.

Anyway, angry girlfriend rant over.

When Luke left, I once again claimed the sofa. What? Don't judge me. I have nothing else to do. Elena was with her boyfriend and Jeremy was... somewhere.

"You know, I'm never going to sit on the sofa ever again."

Oh, there he is.

I turned my neck to see him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Aren't you? Oh goodie! That means that you won't be stealing it from me anymore!"

"Stealing it from you? Since when he has it been your sofa?"

I looked at him like he was an idiot. He was actually asking me that?

"Jeremy, darling, who is the oldest out of the two of us?"

"You are," Jeremy frowned. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because it means that I was here first, ergo, the sofa was mine before it was yours."

"Well, that's... Y'know what? I'm not going to say anything."

"Just goes to show that you can't argue with my amazing logic."

"Logic? Ok, Alexa, you can call it logic if you want to."

"I want to."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You may be older by age, but you certainly have a lower maturity level than me."

"Hey! That's not true!" I protested shrilly.

Jeremy just looked at me. I grumbled and moved so that I was lying down on the sofa.

"Point to me."

I gave him the finger.

XXX

It was nearing mid-afternoon when Elena tried to sneak into the house. The key word in that sentence being 'tried'. She failed. The door closed loudly. The keys clanked against the table. Her bag made a thudding sound when it hit the floor. It was as though she wasn't even trying. Tut tut, twinnie, tut tut.

Jeremy had long since abandoned me. No idea where he was going, but I suspect that a girl was involved somewhere. He had been meeting up with this girl called Anna. You wanna know how I know this? I read his text messages. Silly child doesn't lock his phone. So I look through it. Silly goose.

Anyway, he was either meeting this Anna girl or he just wanted to get away from my teasing for a while. What? Don't judge me. It was fun. And his responses were just perfect. And hilarious. It was my way of teaching him. Performed well, he did, my young apprentice.

Just as Elena was about to go upstairs, I made my presence known.

"And where have you been, my darling twin?" I drawled.

She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"You know where I've been," she told me.

… I do? Well, that's news to me.

She sighed at the blank look on my face.

"I told you this morning. Before I left."

Ohhhh, I remember! I would have listened to her, but I was texting Luke. It was distracting.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Nope."

"You know what? I'm not even surprised anymore."

"Well, that's disappointing. I'm going to have ta try harder now. I feel as though I have been issued a challenge."

"Alexa…"

"I'm just messing with ya, twin. How was your day with Steffie?"

"My day with Stefan was fine, thanks for asking."

"What did ya do? Did you do the naughty naughty?"

"Alexa, why would you ask that?"

I shrugged; I really don't know why I ask that. I think it's because it makes her all awkward. And an awkward Elena is really fun to tease. She goes all red and flustered. It's funny.

"You really want an answer to that, Elena?"

"On second thought, I really don't an answer to that."

"Thought so."

Elena decided not to go upstairs and walked into the living room. She moved my feet from the other end of the sofa and sat down, putting my feet on her lap.

"So what did you do today, Alexa?"

"Went to Luke's for a while, got kicked out by his parents, so we came back here and sat on the sofa together."

"Why'd you get kicked out by his parents?"

"Because they don't approve of me and Luke dating."

"What?! Why not?"

"Y'know that the Nolan family are vampire hunters?"

"Yeah."

And she did. When I got home the night that Elena returned from Georgia, we both laid down in her bed and I told her all about it. Everything. And we made an agreement. She'll keep the Salvatore's away from the Nolan's and I'll keep the Nolan's away from the Salvatore's. Although I suspect that they suspect that Damon is a vampire. It wouldn't surprise me. I mean, he's so obvious that they would be idiots to not suspect him.

"Well, Luke doesn't want to be a vampire hunter and his parents are basically forcing him to become one. And I have been encouraging him to ignore what they are saying and follow his own path."

"I can't imagine that they would be too happy with that."

"They're not. They barely let me in the house anymore and they hardly talk to me."

"Oh Alexa."

"I don't mind so much. It's how it's affecting Luke that bothers me."

"I'm sure they'll get over it eventually."

"They'd better."

I snuggled down into the sofa a bit more. I had done absolutely nothing today. And I mean nothing. Oh, what a wonderful day it has been.

"Just to confirm, you have got some vervain on you, haven't you?"

I looked at her weirdly. Of course I do! What with the amount of time that Damon spends around me, it would be absolutely madness to not have some.

"Yes, Elena, I do," I told her.

"Good. Stefan gave me some extra vervain and some jewellery with some in it."

"Oooh, that's nice of Steffie-Weffie."

"Why do you call him that?"

"I don't know. I just do. It's a habit."

"What nickname have you given Damon?"

"… I don't think that I've given one to him. Oh my god. I haven't given Damon a nickname. Why haven't I given him a nickname?"

"Blimey, I think that that is the first time that you haven't given someone a nickname!"

"I need to think of one for him now."

"Well, don't strain yourself," Elena smiled, patting my legs. She lifted them up, moved out of the way and placed them back on the sofa.

She smiled at me one last time before disappearing upstairs. Oh sister, how I love thee so.

Now, where has Jeremy gone…

XXX

The doorbell rang.

Hmmmmm, the pizza must be here.

I lifted my head up from where it was dangling off the edge of the sofa. I saw Jeremy walk to the door.

"Jeremy, there's some money by the door. Use that."

"Elena! We need more money!"

"Uh, here's some of it."

While we waited for Elena to appear with more money, Jeremy said, "May as well come in. Just put the pizza on the table."

The pizza delivery guy must have accepted the invitation inside; as I soon saw his head poke round the side of the door.

"Hello," I smiled at him and waved. Hmmm, he was kinda cute. I likey like.

He smiled back and disappeared from my line of sight.

"Elena! Hurry up! I wanna eat!" I shouted. God, she was taking her time. I wanna eat my pizza!

Elena eventually made her way downstairs and paid the rest of the bill.

Jeremy walked in carrying the two pizzas and I quickly scrambled upright.

We were having a family movie night. It had been months since we had last had one and Elena thought that it was about time that we had another one.

Aunt Jenna came in with a bowl of popcorn as Elena set up the first film. It was Jeremy's choice. Drop Dead Fred.

Elena and Jeremy sat on either side of me. Aunt Jenna sat next to Jeremy. I rested my head against my twin's shoulder and smiled. I loved family movie night.

The pizzas were devoured by the end of the first film. The popcorn by the end of the second film, which was Evolution. My choice. I loved that film. It was epic. It was funny, it was weird and it grossed Elena out. Ticks all the boxes.

The third and final film was 10 Things I Hate About You. Elena's choice. She really loved that film. No idea why. But I do have admit, Heath Ledger is gorgeous. And, just for you, I've made my own list: 10 Things That I Hate About Damon.

One- That infuriating smirk of his. It drives me up the bloody wall! It doesn't help that it makes him look so much more sexy... No! I didn't say that!

Two- His snide comments. He is the only person that I know who has the ability to out snark me. And I hate it.

Three- His hair. His gorgeous, messy, just-rolled-out-of-bed hair. I could just run my hands through it... Moving on rapidly!

Four- Those captivating, ice blue eyes... Ok, I don't really hate his eyes. They just make me so mad! They were so perfect and gorgeous and perfect and sexy and... you get the picture.

Five- His personality. He was smug, annoying, selfish, irritating, infuriating, sarcastic, rude. Grrrr... (Wait that sounds familiar…)

Six- His tendency to stalk me. I mean, nearly everywhere I go. He always manages to pop up somewhere, even if he never actually approaches me. It was actually quite creepy.

Seven- His choice in clothing. He always wears really dark colours. And that leather jacket of his. Well, it was a nice jacket, but come on; doesn't he have any other jackets that he can wear?

Eight- The way he just saunters around the place as though he owns it. He doesn't own it!

Nine- His constant flirting. He never stops. A woman appears in his general area and wham! There he is, flirting away, without a care in the world. It drives me insane. And no, I'm not jealous!

Ten- His body. His perfect, muscular, lean body. I just... words escape me when I think of it. Yummy... No, I hate it!

And there is my special list for you.

XXX

I sat with Jazz at lunch. She, unlike her parents, actually approved of mine and Luke's relationship. I hadn't been able to spend much with her recently. I have, I am ashamed to admit, been spending more time making out with my boyfriend.

"Alight there, Jazzlett?" I asked as I walked over to her after getting my lunch from Elena.

"No," she sighed.

"Whassa matter?"

"I've got to go away this weekend."

"That's a good thing. Isn't it?"

"Well, that depends on where I'm going."

"And where are you going?"

"Whitmore College. My parents have arranged for me to spend some time there, studying with this professor guy who knows a lot about vampires and crap."

"Well, that sounds as boring as a Mr Tanner's lecture."

Jazz sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Life's become so messed up. Mum and Dad are so utterly convinced that there are vampires in Mystic Falls that nothing else is important to them."

"But I thought that the vampire problem ended when blondie was staked?"

"Don't you mean when Logan Fell was staked?"

"Logan Fell was a vampire?"

"When he came back on careers night, he was a vampire. He'd been turned while he'd been away."

"Huh. I did not know that. And, oh god, I challenged him to a fight."

Jazz looked up at me with a fond look on her face.

"Oh Alexa, why am I not surprised?"

I pouted. "You make it sound as though I pick fights with everyone."

"Alexa, name one person in our year who you haven't picked a fight with at any time."

I scanned my mind. There had to be someone that I haven't picked a fight with. There has to be.

"... I got nothing."

"Told ya so."

"Oh, shut up."

XXX

After school, me and Lukey went to the grill for dinner. Well, I say for dinner. We never actually ate anything. We were sitting at the bar, acting all lovey-dovey. Again.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally started dating."

We looked over to see Ben McKittrick standing behind the bar.

"Ben?"

"Hey Ben, good to see you."

Luke and Ben had been quite close when Ben was at school. So, as a result, I was quite close to him.

"Good to see you too, guys."

I smirked and leaned forward.

"So, Ben," I drawled, drawing circles in the wood of the bar with my fingernail. "You know that you've always liked me..."

"Are you asking me for alcohol, Alexa?"

"Why, yes, I most certainly am."

Ben laughed. "What do you want?"

"Hmmmmm, a whiskey would be divine."

"A whiskey it is."

Ben quickly gave me my whiskey.

"Thanks darling."

"Now, I would love to stand here and catch up, but I actually have work to do."

"Ugh, work, how boring. I can think of something much more fun to do."

I smirked and turned to face Luke. He returned my smirk and leaned forward. Our lips met and I ran my fingers through his hair. Luke deepened the kiss and I moaned with desire.

"You two really are sickening."

Tyler Lockwood's voice interrupted us. Geez, what is it with people calling us sickening?

"Ty-Ty!" I exclaimed happily, jumping down off of the barstool and giving my favourite Lockwood a hug.

"Hello to you too, Alexa," Tyler laughed.

When we parted, he and Luke did the macho chest bump thingy.

We moved to one of the booths and sat down.

"So, what are you two doing? Other than putting everyone off of their food, that is."

"We just felt like hanging out here."

"Elena forced me to come here, so I brought Luke with me."

"Where is Elena?"Tyler asked, looking around.

"She's sitting with Bonnie somewhere," I shrugged.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Luke broke.

"The other day," he announced grandly. "I was reminiscing."

"That's weird, because so was I," I smiled.

"Really? What were you reminiscing about?" Luke asked.

"The time when we all watched Pitch Black around Ty-Ty's house."

"Remember the time that we watched Saw?" Tyler smirked.

I winced, "I couldn't sleep for a week, after that."

"Neither could I!" Luke laughed.

"We never got caught, though," Tyler stated proudly.

"Of course we didn't," I snorted. "It's us. We're epic."

"The most epic kids in the town," Luke agreed.

We sighed happily.

"Remember that school dance that we crashed?" Tyler interjected.

"Oh yeah!"

"That was fun."

"We got into so much trouble!"

"I thought my dad was going to burst a blood vessel."

"What was it that he said? That is not appropriate behaviour for the mayor's son?"

"It was more like: how dare you embarrass me like that! You are the mayor's son! That is not appropriate behaviour!"

"You nearly laughed in his face."

"That's only because you, Luke and Jazz were pulling faces behind his back!"

"Haha, forgot about that."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You would."

"Oh shut up."

"Highway to Hell."

I glanced at Luke before the memory hit me like a two-by-four.

"Karaoke night."

"Oh man, we were so pissed."

"Elena could have killed you."

"Nah, she wouldn't have laid a finger upon me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I would have just blamed you two."

"Hey!"

"No fair Alexa!"

I laughed at the indignant expressions on their faces.

"We were the terrible trio of the town, weren't we?" I sighed.

"Yeah, we were."

"Were? We still are."

"Yeah."

But I silently disagreed. We haven't been a trio since that horrid fight between me and Tyler at the beginning of the summer. Tyler wasn't too happy with my alcohol dependency issues. He confronted me about it after I had gotten so drunk that I couldn't even walk. Luke had asked him to watch over me while he went to get his car.

Tyler was... he was worried about me. He was scared about what would happen to me if I continued to behave the way I did. I lashed out at him. I knew that I shouldn't have and the he was only looking out for me. But it was too soon after my parent's death, too soon after Elena nearly died. So I screamed at him to mind his own business and to get the hell outta my life. Tyler snapped back and stormed off. Ever since then, we haven't been friends. I was too proud and embarrassed to make the first move and Tyler was just too proud.

"I've gotta go to the toilet," Luke announced, standing up. He walked off.

"Alexa." "Tyler."

"No, sorry, you go first," Tyler motioned with his hand.

"Tyler, I'm sorry. For what I said. I know you were only looking out for me and you didn't deserve to be treated like I treated you."

"Alexa, I forgive you. You were going through a bad time, I understand that. And I forgive you."

"Thank you Ty-Ty."

"You're welcome Alex."

We hugged each other. I wrapped my arms around his strong chest and buried my face in his shoulder. Tyler had always been like an older brother to me.

"Awww, how sweet. Now get your hands off of my girlfriend."

I laughed and pulled back. Luke's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against his chest.

Oh my darling, jealous boyfriend.

XXX

"Elena, where are we going?" I asked as I sat in the passenger seat of Aunt Jenna's car, which Elena was driving.

"I've already told you once Alexa," Elena sighed. "We're going to the Boarding house. I need to see Stefan."

"But why do I have to go?" I whined. I could be in bed right now.

"Because you are a good twin who does what her sister asks," Elena replied.

I stared at her. My mouth hanging open, my eyes wide.

"Don't look at me like that Alexa."

I shut my mouth with a click and turned to face the front.

Well, I didn't expect that.

XXX

When we got to the Salvatore Boarding House, Elena disappeared into the living room with Stefan. I had absolutely no idea what she walked to talk to him about, but whatever it was, it was important. When I got home last night, Elena was looking really freaked out. And I mean, freaked out. Something had disturbed her. The rib-breaking hug that I had received when I had walked through the door was proof of that. It would also explain why she had forbidden me from going anywhere on my own.

Elena had forbidden me from listening in to their conversation. Normally, I would listen in to their conversation just to annoy her, but, instead, I decided to look for someone even more fun to annoy.

Damon Salvatore.

Besides, Stefan would have caught me eavesdropping with his vampire abilities and snitched on me to Elena. He's a spoil sport like that. Although, he would just say that he was looking out for me.

I tip-toed through the living room and up the stairs. Elena had her back to me, so I knew that she wouldn't see me. She didn't approve of me hanging out with Damon. She disapproved even more since she returned from her trip to Georgia with the vampire.

Stefan caught my eye as I crept past them. He rolled his but didn't tell on me. Yay Stefan!

He always seemed to find it amusing when I annoyed Damon. Perhaps the thought that a lowly human girl could get his smooth older brother so flustered amused him.

I made my way through the upper floor of the Boarding house, poking my head into every room that I passed. I was looking for Damon's bedroom. I knew that I had been in it before; I just couldn't remember where it was.

I knew that if I couldn't annoy Damon face to face, messing with his bedroom would be the perfect way to annoy him. That, and I didn't get a good look at it last time that I was there. I was too busy freaking out.

I eventually managed to find Damon's bedroom. But, unfortunately, it wasn't empty. Damon the Dick was lying on the bed. Really? Did he have to be here? All I wanted to do was explore and mess up his bedroom and he was gonna ruin my fun.

But anyway, I decided to ignore the vampire lying on the bed and carry on with my plan. All I would have to do is be more subtle.

I was poking around the bathroom, which was epic and actually rather beautiful when Damon finally spoke.

"Do you actually know how to knock? Or do you just barge in to annoy me?"

I looked over at the bed to see the vampire staring at me. Hmmm, should I tell him the truth? That I only barged in because I didn't know that he was there? Or should I make something up to annoy him?

"Well, since you are always annoying me, I thought that I had best return the favour," I replied, deciding on the more fun option.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"You really should learn to knock. What if I was... indecent?"

There was a very suggestive smirk on his face and I felt my cheeks burn. I glared at him and turned my back to him. I couldn't help but think about it. Naked Damon...

No! Naughty thoughts!

Once I got bored with looking around the bathroom, (and secretly moving things around), I turned around and pranced over to the bed, collapsing on it. It was a lovely bed. So soft and comfortable and big. Trust Damon to have such a brilliant bed.

I grinned up at the vampire next to me. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. There was an odd look on his face. I don't know what it was... but it was odd.

"Whatcha doing?" I sing-songed, deciding to ignore the look.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Damon countered.

"Uhhh, sleeping."

"Exactly."

I knew that what I said next would piss him off so much, but the look on his face would be worth it. And picture perfect.

"I thought vampires didn't sleep. Or is that just the Twilight vampires?"

The look of pure disgust that Damon gave me was priceless. I will remember it for the rest of my life.

I laughed at him. He bared his teeth at me and snarled.

Oh Damon, how fun it is to torment thee.

"So, who are you going to the 50's Dance with, Damon?" I asked, my voice still all sing-songy. I don't know why I wanted to know. I just did.

"I'm not going. Who are you going with?"

"My boyfriend. Duh."

"Ah yes, the blonde idiot."

Hey! Don't insult my boyfriend! Dick!

"He's not an idiot!"

Damon just smirked down at me. I crossed my arms and pouted. Why was he so mean to me? What had Luke ever done to him? I don't think that they've even met! Have they...?

We sat there in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence. I laid there on the bed while Damon picked up some musty old book and started reading it.

I closed my eyes and smiled. It was peaceful. Which was weird. As the words Alexa, Damon and peaceful shouldn't exist together in the same sentence.

But, there was something that I needed to tell him. It was very important for me to tell him. Even if I didn't want to.

"Damon?"

He looked down at me. Once I had ensured that I had his full attention, I took a deep breath and continued.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I looked into his ice blue eyes.

"For bringing my sister back from Georgia alive and unharmed."

He looked confused, "But I was the one who took her there in the first place."

I shrugged. "And you brought her back."

When he opened his mouth to argue, I snapped, "Oh, just accept the gratitude and shut up."

"Well, that was rude," he deadpanned.

"Pot. Kettle. Black."

"When have I ever been rude to you?" he asked, dramatically flinging a hand over his eyes in mock offence.

I snorted and rolled over onto my tummy.

"Do you want me to list the offences in alphabetical or chronological order?"

He threw the book to the side and leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart.

"How about you don't list them at all?"

I could feel his breath on my face. I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward. There was a miniscule smirk on his face. The air crackled.

"Alexa!" Stefan's shout woke me. What the hell was I doing?!

I pushed myself away from Damon and shot off of the bed. I stared at the vampire for a moment before bolting out of the room. What the hell was I doing?

Elena was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Right, I was going to just forget what just happened. Not that anything happened. Nope, nothing at all.

"Heya twinnie, finished your chat with Salvatore Junior?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes, Alexa, I'm finished."

"Awesome. Let's go."

I grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her from the house.

"Bye Stefan!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Stefan," Elena shouted.

"Bye Elena, Alexa."

Stefan sounded amused.

"Alexa, what's the rush?" Elena asked as I pushed her into the driver's seat of the car.

"Damon's in there," I replied. "And I stole his soap."

I pulled some soap bars out of my pocket.

"You're terrible Alexa," Elena sighed, shaking her head.

"You love me anyway," I smirked.

XXX

"We should probably start getting ready for the dance," Elena said.

I shook my head and tightened my grip on her waist.

"I'm comfie, I no move."

Since we returned from the Salvatore Boarding house, we had just spent the day lying on Elena's bed, watching TV.

I had my head on her shoulder and an arm around her waist. She had an arm around my shoulder and her head resting on my head.

Elena pulled herself from my grip and got off the bed. I let out a high pitched whine and reached out for her.

"Come on Alexa," my twin smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Let's go get something to eat and then we can get ready."

"I don't know how to have my hair," I complained as I followed Elena downstairs.

"I'll do it for you, Alexa," Elena smiled fondly.

"Thank you!" I cheered, hugging her from behind.

I trotted into the kitchen and made myself a mug of coffee.

"Spoke to the insurance company," Aunt Jenna's voice floated over to me. "Car's totalled. You can keep using mine."

I smirked to myself. Elena had forbidden me from saying anything about it but I was over the moon. Elena had crashed the car! And I had been told that I would be the first person to crash the car!

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked.

I turned around to see Aunt Jenna dressed for the occasion. She was wearing a beautiful chequered blouse, a pinky-red skirt with a thick black belt. Her hair was tied back with a matching ribbon. She looked gorgeous.

"Alaric asked me to chaperone," Aunt Jenna smiled. Ooooooh, someone has a crush on my history teacher. There was a sweet little smile on her face.

Elena had a pensive look on her face. She hadn't been Aunt Jenna's biggest fan ever since she found out about the adoption. And that was putting it mildly.

"Why didn't you tell us, Jenna?" she asked, turning to face our aunt. I moved so that I was standing next to my twin.

Aunt Jenna's face fell.

"Your mum was gonna do it eventually," she sighed. "I never thought that I'd have to do it."

"Auntie Jenna, if mum were here and we asked, she'd tell us the truth."

She flinched slightly. That musta hurt. Sorry Auntie J.

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up," Aunt Jenna started to explain. "She was 16, a runaway and about to give birth. He delivered her babies and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you two were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mum."

"Why are our parents' names on the birth certificates?" Elena asked.

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena," Aunt Jenna smiled slightly. "He took care of it. They didn't want to lose you, either of you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible. But if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation.

"Do you know anything about the girl?" I asked.

"Only her name," she replied. "Isobel."

XXX

The dress that I had chosen to wear was a red halterneck dress with black polka dots. It came down to my knees with a thick black belt around my waist. I had a black beaded necklace and thick black hoop earrings. I was lookin' good.

Elena had done my hair for me. She had straightened the front part, put a bright red bow in and then spiked up the back part.

Elena had gone for a blue blouse and leggings. Her hair was in a similar style to mine. She looked gorgeous. Stefan was a lucky vampire to get a girl as beautiful as my twin.

I was lying on my bed when I heard Elena call my name.

"Yeah?"

I walked out of my room and saw her standing in her doorway.

"What's up, Elena?" I asked.

"I thought I heard something..." she tailed off, looking behind her. She disappeared into her bedroom.

I swiftly followed her and saw her looking at the Gilbert watch. Uhhhh, how did she get that?

... Oh crap. It's moving. That means that there is a vampire in the area. Oh that is so not good.

My twin grabbed her phone and dialled a number. She threw the compass at me and as I caught it, she grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs.

Ok, Elena, calm down.

"Where is he?" she demanded into her phone. Where was who?

"Oh, thank god," Elena sighed in relief. "The compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you."

Stefan must be here? Does that mean that she's talking to Damon? Ewwww. Poor Elena. Talking to that dick.

She hung up the phone and smiled at me. Then, suddenly, a vampire dropped from the ceiling.

He grabbed Elena and I screamed. I went to pull her away but he pushed me to the floor. My heart was racing. I was terrified.

The vampire went to bite my twin when Stefan appeared and ripped him off of her. Elena fell to the floor and I pulled her into my arms. I buried my face in her hair. She was fine, she was unharmed.

"Alexa."

My twin hugged me tightly. I pulled back and looked into her brown eyes.

"You're fine," I stated, partly to reassure her and partly to reassure myself.

I pulled her back into a hug.

"You're fine."

XXX

Stefan called Damon and he soon appeared. I know it sounds crazy, but I actually felt safer with Damon there in the house.

Elena and I were clinging onto each other on the sofa. Stefan was sitting next to my sister, holding her hand.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked as he walked behind the sofa. His hand trailed across my bare back.

"He was invited in," Elena said shakily. Stefan squeezed her hand while I ran my fingers across her neck in a way that I knew soothed her.

"He posed as a pizza deliver guy last night," Stefan continued. And I was not happy about that. Is there anyone that we can invite inside anymore? Or did we have to vervain everyone before they could come in?

"Well, he gets points for that," Damon sounded reluctantly impressed. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to rip my twin sister's throat out," I growled. I was so gonna stake this vampire when I next saw him. I don't care what happened, this git will die.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan questioned, looking directly at his brother. That's a good question, actually. Knowing Damon, it was likely that he might have some clue as to who the soon-to-be-dead vampire was.

"No." Stefan just stared at him, unconvinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

Wait what? They knew that there were other vampires lurking around and they never told us. Well, that's just rude.

Elena glanced between them."You think there's more than one?"

She sounded worried. Heck, I was worried. This was seriously not good.

"We don't know," Damon replied. That was so not reassuring.

The elder vampire sat down on the arm of the sofa. Which was right next to me. I felt his leather jacket brush against my bare arm. My skin tingled at the contact until I put it out of my mind.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'm dating Luke, for godsake.

"Damon." Damon looked at his brother. "He was invited in."

Something significant passed between them.

"Then we go get him tonight."

Ok, I'm gonna assume that it has something to with the vampire.

Damon glanced at my sister and then me. "You two up for it?"

"What do we have to do?" I answered before Elena could insist that I sit this one out. I was not going to let her leave me outta this. She needed me there and I needed to be there for her.

"Let your respective boyfriends take you to the dance," Damon replied. "We'll see who shows up."

"You trust Luke with my safety?" I asked. I have to admit, I was surprised. Given Damon's intense dislike for my boyfriend, I never would have thought that he would trust him with my safety. Especially since he doesn't know that Luke was a vampire hunter.

"I'll be there to keep an eye on you."

Oh, that explains it then.

"Damon, it's a bad idea," Stefan announced. He did not sound happy.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe," Damon shot back. "For anyone who lives in it."

He looked down at me and my sister. "It's worth a shot."

Elena looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I nodded at her and titled my head. She gave a tight smile in return.

"We'll do it," Elena decided after we had our silent conversation. "I'll be with the two of you. Alexa will be with Luke and you'll be keeping an eye on her. We'll be safe."

A car horn beeped from outside and I leapt up.

"That'll be Luke," I said as I gave Elena a hug. "I'll see you guys at the dance."

"We'll be looking out for you," Stefan assured me. I smiled at him before nodding at Damon. He returned my nod and I left.

I quickly ran to Luke's car and climbed in.

"Hello handsome," I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hello beautiful," he whistled before returning the kiss.

When I pulled back, he drove off.

"Hey, Alexa," he started nervously after we'd been driving for a few minutes. "I won't be able to stay for the entire dance."

"What? Why?" I asked. Oh Luke, you can't leave me alone there.

"My parents have arranged for me to go away for the weekend," he replied. He did not sound happy with his parents.

"Are you going with Jazz to see that professor dude?" I asked.

"No," he sighed. "I've gotta train with some hunter guy. Connor something."

"Well, that sounds boring," I pouted. "When will you be back?"

"No idea."

"Oh Luke," I sighed and rested a hand on his knee.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, babe."

XXX

When we got to the dance, the party was in full swing. I caught a glimpse of Bonnie and Caroline through the crowd. They were looking beautiful. As usual.

"Wanna dance before I have to leave?" Luke whispered in my ear. I shivered and nodded.

He led me to the dance floor and placed his arms on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his warm hands though the fabric of my dress.

I smiled up at him and swung my hips to the beat of the music. He smirked down at me and moved his hands up my body until they reached my hands. He removed them from his neck and used them to swing me out before pulling me back in so that my back was pressed against his chest. His arm was now pressed against my waist. I titled my head up and kissed his jaw. He shivered slightly at my touch and titled his head down so that he could kiss my lips.

When air became an issue, I had to pull away. I panted lightly as I looked up at him.

"Y'know, there has to be an unattended room around here somewhere," he smirked.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going."

We snuck out of the dance. Making sure that no one saw us leave. Especially none of the chaperones.

XXX

When Luke had to leave, I reluctantly returned to dance. By this point, my sister and the Salvatore's had arrived.

I saw Elena frantically looking around the room. The moment that she caught sight of me, she relaxed. Huh, guess she was looking for me. Ummm, oops?

I pushed my way through the crowd until I reached her.

"Alexa! There you are!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. "I was getting worried."

"Yea, sorry about that," I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Luke had to leave early as he's going away this weekend, so we had a little alone time."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! We're not that bad!"

Elena just looked at me before glancing over my shoulder.

"Uh oh, Damon's bothering Bonnie and Caroline."

"Well, that's nothing new," I snorted.

We watched as he spoke to them and managed to drive them off. They were major Damon Haters.

"We'd better go over there," Stefan said, directing the two of us over to Damon.

"Where did they go?" Elena asked as we walked up behind him.

"I don't know," Damon replied innocently.

Elena raised her eyebrow as Stefan said, "What did you say to them?"

"I was perfectly polite," Damon defended himself.

I snorted. Since when was Damon Salvatore polite?

Damon glanced over at me and held out his hand.

"Alexa, would you like to dance?" he asked me.

Hmmm, should I or shouldn't I? Meh, may as well.

"Might as well, especially since my boyfriend has had to leave early."

I accepted his hand and he pulled my in the direction of the dance floor. I grinned at Elena as I passed her and she rolled her eyes in response.

Damon pulled me into his arms when we reached the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure to keep a couple of inches between our bodies. I was not going to get too close to the vampire. Damon placed his hands upon my hips.

"May I say that you look absolutely ravishing tonight, Miss Gilbert," he smirked down at me.

"You may, Mr Salvatore," I smirked in return. "And you are not the only person to think that."

"Ah, yes, your boyfriend," the vampire frowned.

"Yep, my boyfriend," I smiled at the thought of him.

Damon must have seen something in the happy, blissful look on my face as he smirked and leaned forward.

"Have you been having sex with your boyfriend on school grounds, Alexa?" he whispered in my ear. His warm breath on my ear made me shiver. "Tut tut."

My cheeks burned and I pushed him away.

"Oh shut up," I growled.

"Embarrassed?"

"If you're gonna take the mick outta me, I'll just leave."

I went to walk off but Damon grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave," he said, actually looking contrite. I stared at him for a moment before moving back into his arms.

"The day you behave is the day that hell freezes over," I told him.

"Is that so?"

He raised an eyebrow before suddenly knocking my leg, causing me to fall to the floor. Hands gripped my waist before I actually hit the floor. Damon pulled me back up and I gripped onto his shoulders.

I glared up at him.

"What the hell was that?" I forced out through gritted teeth.

Damon moved his head down so that his forehead was resting against mine.

"What the hell was what?" he asked.

"You know what."

Damon laughed and spun me around. I laughed. What the hell. May as well enjoy the dance. And enjoy Damon's company.

XXX

"So, what were the 50's like?" I asked.

The song had changed to a slow song and I was back in Damon's arms. It felt nice. He wasn't overly flirty. He was just Damon flirty. And I had learnt to ignore it by now.

I rested my head on Damon's shoulder and fiddled with his jacket.

... What? I'm a touchey-feely person. Leave me alone.

Damon's arm around my waist tightened slightly and the fingers on his other hand fiddled with my hair.

"It was all varsity sweaters, milkshakes, peppy cheerleaders, big skirts, annoying jocks," Damon replied. The annoyance in his tone was clear. I smiled slightly.

"You really didn't like the 50's, did you?"

"They were alright. The cheerleaders were particularly amazing."

I rolled my eyes. Why was I not surprised? Oh yeah, because it's Damon.

"I bet they were."

I could feel Damon grin into my hair.

I had no idea how long we had been dancing for, but my feet were starting to ache. And I was starting to get thirsty.

"I wanna drink."

"Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?"

As much as I wanted an alcoholic drink, I knew that I shouldn't. I was at a school dance for god sake. That, and I was trying to prove to myself that I don't need to drink. My reconciliation with Tyler had really driven it into me. So I was going to stop being so dependent on alcohol.

... Let's see how long I last.

"Non-alcoholic," I replied.

"Punch bowl is over there."

Damon let go off me and gestured in the direction that the punch table was.

I grinned to myself; I knew that he wouldn't offer to get me one. That was too nice for Damon.

"You want one?" I asked before I left him.

Damon smirked, "Are you offering?"

His eyes flicked down to my neck. I rolled my eyes and walked off. I knew that he wouldn't feed from me. Elena would go mad at him and he seemed to care what Elena thought about him.

I made my way over to the punch bowl only to see my little brother standing behind the table. Haha, Jeremy was on punch duty.

"Hey, hey, hey, whatcha doin Jer-Bear?" I sang as I walked over to him.

"Oh no, it's you," he groaned as he turned around and saw me.

"That's not very nice," I pouted. "Why didn't you tell me that you where on punch duty?"

"Because it's you. And you would torment me mercilessly."

I put a hand over my heart.

"Brother, you wound me with your cruel words."

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed at him.

He's so immature, isn't he?

"But anyway, I actually came over here to get some punch."

"You mean you didn't come over to here to torment me? Alexa, I am shocked."

"Oh shut up Jeremy and gimme a drink."

My adorable little brother laughed and passed me a drink.

"Thanks kiddo," I smiled at him. "Now, try and have some fun. Don't spend your entire time at this table. Enjoy yourself. God knows that you deserve it after all your hard work these past few weeks."

"Thanks Alexa," Jeremy smiled at me. "And I shall do my best."

I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving. Now, where was Damon?

XXX

I found him talking to Mr Saltzman, my favourite teacher. Ever.

"Hallo Mr A," I grinned as I made my way over to Damon's side.

"Hello Alexa," he smiled down at me. I really like Alaric. He was always really kind to me. And he was actually a really good teacher.

"I was just talking to Damon," Ric told me.

"Oh no, he didn't insult you, did he?" I groaned.

"Hey! I don't insult everyone that I meet!" Damon protested. I just raised my eyebrow at him. He huffed and turned his back to me.

Alaric laughed.

"Enjoy the rest of the dance, you two. And Alexa, I shall see you in class."

"You can count on it, Mr A," I beamed. "Prepare to watch me get an A."

Rick just shook his head and walked off. How dare he doubt my ability to get an A! Fiend!

Damon turned to face me again.

"Did you get your drink?" he asked me.

"Yeppers peppers and I even got the chance to tease my brother," I replied.

"Yeppers peppers?" Damon repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me."

The vampire laughed and pulled me back onto the dance floor.

A faster dance had started and we quickly got into hold.

"Do you know any cool dance moves?" I asked him. He should do. He did live through the damn decade, after all.

"Of course I do."

"Will you show me any?"

Damon just smirked at me. Well, damn. But worry not, I have my secret weapon.

"I bet Stefan will show Elena."

"Don't be ridiculous. Stefan won't perform any dance moves."

And, as if by a miracle, (or, more likely, Stefan had heard him), the brother in question swung my sister in some complicated dance move before pulling her in for a kiss.

I smirked up at Damon. Point proven.

"Wow. Your brother certainly has the moves. Shame it doesn't run in the family."

I knew that I had wounded his ego when Damon narrowed his eyes at me. I grinned in anticipation and Damon didn't disappoint.

He used my arm to swing me to the side before quickly pulling me in. He wrapped that arm around my waist in one fluid move before lifting me up and spinning me around. And, just to surprise me, he placed his other hand on my ass and used it to push me over his shoulder. I instinctively landed on my feet. Damon turned around to face me and pulled me to him.

"Wow!" I stated breathlessly. "That was epic."

"Now who has the moves?"

I laughed.

Then I realised just how close to Damon was I was. His face was barely an inch apart from mine. My eyes flickered down to his lips. The air crackled with the same weird energy that I felt in his bedroom.

And, almost as though I was in autopilot, I leaned towards him. It felt... right. Like it was what I was meant to do.

Then, just as our lips were going to meet, someone knocked into me.

It woke me up. What the hell was I doing?! I have a boyfriend! One who I love very much!

I gazed up at Damon with wide eyes before I pulled myself from his grip and fled.

XXX

I soon ran into Elena.

"Alexa, where's Damon?" she asked, firmly grasping my arms.

"Uh, over there somewhere," I replied vaguely, waving a hand over my shoulder. I was still all flustered over what almost happened.

"Lexa, I need to know," the seriousness in her tone caught my attention. "He's here."

"The vampire?" I gasped. Elena nodded. "C'mon, follow me; I'll help you find Damon."

Then, as I was pulling her through the crowd, her phone went off. She forced me to stop as she answered the phone.

She didn't say anything but I could tell from the terrified look on her face that it was not a good call. You don't think... nah, there's no way that the vampire has her number... is there?

I helped her search the crowed for someone on her phone. Her gaze flickered towards a nearby open door.

"No," Elena stated firmly. Yeah! You tell him!

My twin shot around until she was staring in the direction that Jeremy was standing. I followed her gaze to see a man dressed in black standing near my baby brother. The vampire.

"Don't you dare touch him," Elena growled.

"I'll kill him if he does," I snarled. Elena glanced over at me and shook her head.

She backed up a few steps, expecting me to follow. When I didn't, she grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. The vampire followed us. Elena hung up the phone and ran out of the room. I ran with her.

We frantically ran down the school corridors, me cursing the black pumps that I was wearing. I could hear the vampire's footsteps slowly following us.

There was a set of double doors in front of us. Elena reached them first and tried to open them. But they didn't move.

Not good. Not good. Not good.

My heart was racing. Eyes wide, I spun around, looking for another exit. There had to be one around here somewhere! Come on!

My eyes zoned in on the door to the canteen. I grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her through the door.

We pelted across the room; trying doors as we went passed them. But they were all locked.

Elena reached the last door in the room before I could and suddenly, the vampire was infront of her. She dodged to the side. But the bastard caught her hair and used it to pull her towards him.

"Elena!" I screamed as she screamed in pain and fright.

The vampire used his grip on her hair to push her across one of the tables. I slid over to her and shielded her as the vampire threw the table to the side.

My plan worked, he didn't go for Elena again. Instead, he picked me up and pushed me against the wall. Fangs bared, he went for my neck.

But before he could rip my throat out, Elena pulled me to the side and stuck a pencil in his chest.

He grunted in pain and surprise before raising his hand, intending to hit my sister.

I snatched another pencil out of her hand and shoved it through his raised hand.

Elena finished the job by stabbing the last pencil in his chest. The vampire fell to the ground but, unfortunately, he was still alive.

As he began pulling the pencils around, I frantically looked around for another weapon. I spotted the mop. The mop with the wooden handle.

I ran over to it and snapped it in half over my knee.

"Ellie!" I shouted and as she turned, I threw half of the mop-turned-stake to her. She caught it and spun around, wood aimed directly at his heart.

But he caught her hand.

Elena froze as he pulled the stake from her grasp and threw it to the side.

I charged forward, trying to get him with my stake. But before I could kill him, he grabbed my stake as well.

He used it to push me backwards. I hit the floor hard,

Elena screamed as the asshole tried to bite her again. Fear flooded through my veins.

"NO!"

Just as he was about to draw blood, Stefan appeared and pulled him away from her. The Salvatore sent the evil vampire flying over a nearby table.

I scrambled to my feet and attached myself to my twin. She clung onto me.

"Hey, dickhead!" Damon called. I turned my head to face him. I have never felt so relieved to see him. With him in the room, I felt so much more safe.

"Nobody wants to kill you." Speak for yourself. "We just wanna talk." No, I just wanna kill his twin-killing ass.

The stranger tried to run, but Damon threw a stick of wood to Stefan who used it to stake the vamp in the stomach.

The vampire fell to his knees in pain as Damon strolled over. I buried my head in Elena's shoulder and tightened my grip on her waist.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" I heard Stefan growl.

"Screw you!" was the reply.

I heard a disgusting squelching sound and I cringed. I just knew that that was the sound of the stake being pushed deeper into the vampire's body.

"Wrong answer!" Stefan snarled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun."

I flinched as the stake moved deeper.

"What do you want with Elena and Alexa?"

"They look like Katherine."

I knew that bitch would be involved somehow. But why would he go for me? Yeah, I have the same facial structure, hair colour and skin colour as Katherine... ok, nevermind.

I could feel Elena's surprise threw her tense body. I ran my hand up and down her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"You knew Katherine?" Damon spoke up for the first time, surprise evident in his tone.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

I didn't have to be watching to know that the vampire was sneering at Damon.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb."

"No."

The stake went deeper.

"The grimoire," the vampire gasped out.

"Where is it?"

And deeper.

"Check the journal. The journal! Johnathon Gilbert's journal!"

Wait. My family journal? That's what Damon now needs?

"Who else is working with you?"

Silence. Except for pained panting.

"Who else is there?"

Uh oh, Damon was getting angry.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me."

Elena buried her face in my neck as the Salvatore's did as requested. They killed him.

"What do we... how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena gasped out. She was in major shock. And so was I.

"He had to die," Damon stated.

I turned my head to face him. His eyes locked with mine.

'Thank you,' I mouthed. He nodded slightly in reply. My family were now safe. Thanks to him and his brother.

"But..." Elena protested weakly.

"Elena, he's been invited in."

XXX

Stefan took us home from the dance. While he and my sister talked downstairs, I quickly retreated up to the safety of my bedroom.

I got changed and curled up in my bed.

Well, we can certainly throw a party in Mystic Falls.

I blocked out the part with the vampire. I didn't need to relive that. I really didn't.

What filled my mind was the almost kiss with Damon. I felt something in those few moments. I don't know what the hell it was, but I felt something. And it scared me.

To think that just being around him made me lose control and completely forget my morals completely terrifies me. And to think that I almost cheated on Luke. It was inconceivable.

But I did learn one thing through the entire experience.

There was a small part of me attracted to Damon Salvatore. No matter how much I try and deny it.

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you like the chapter. Link to Alexa's dress is:**

www .stylehive bookmark /50s –halterneck –polka –dot –dress –from –vivien –of –holloway -1950s –dresses –from –vivien –of –holloway - 1312500

**I've got a poll on my profile page if you wanna take a look and please let me know if there is anyone else's POV that you wanna see. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm feeling the love guys. Thank you **


	14. Children Of The Damned

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(**

I love my bed. Really love it. It was warm and soft and comfy. And did I mention warm?

"Alexa? Time to wake up," someone whispered in my ear.

Their warm breath tickled me ear and I squirmed before batting a hand over my head.

"Elena piss off," I mumbled sleepily. Leave me alone Elena! I wanna sleep! Nasty twinnie! Lemme sleep!

The annoying wakey upy person laughed. Hang on a minute... that was a guy's laugh.

What was a guy doing in my bedroom? It wasn't Jeremy's voice. I would have recognised that. And he knew better than to enter my room without permission. Luke was still with that Connor bloke, so it wasn't him.

Elena wasn't a guy... was she?

I think I need to have a talk with my twin. A serious talk.

Oh the look on her face. It would be perfect. She would probably slap me.

But, in all seriousness, who the hell was it?

Then it hit me. Like a train. Like a two-by-four. Like... aw hell, you get the idea.

I let out a muffled shriek and fell out the bed. Uh ow!

I heard a laugh and glared up at Damon who was lounging on my bed.

"What the hell do you want, dick?" I hissed. How dare he wake me up!

"Well aren't you a pleasant person in the morning," Damon smirked.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You woke me up!" I whined. "Why did you wake me up? Its mean waking me up!"

"Oh I am so sorry," the vampire rolled his eyes. He wasn't sincere. He should be sincere. He entered my bedroom without permission (again!) and woke me up! Git!

"What do you want Daaaaammmmmmoooooonnnnnn?" I drew out his name in a long whine. He flinched slightly at the high-pitch of my voice. Hehe, take that dick!

"I assume that your sister and my brother have told you all about the fact that Stefan is helping open the tomb," Damon stated.

I nodded.

Elena and Stefan had told me the morning after the dance. They had also told me how it was all a lie. They weren't going to help Damon open the accursed tomb. And they wanted me to lie to him too. I didn't want to. I liked Damon. He was a nice guy once you got over the vampireness and the murders and the awful personality. He didn't deserve to be lied to. And especially not by his brother. I would be gutted if Elena lied to me. And I would feel so betrayed. Family aren't supposed to lie to family. It hurt whenever I had to lie to Aunt Jenna or Jeremy. And lying to Elena was even worse.

So I wasn't happy that we were deceiving Damon, but if he got Katherine out of the tomb then everyone that I love would be in danger. And that would be even worse.

"Well, since we have no plan..." he continued.

"And we all know how much you love your plans, diabolical or not," I interrupted.

Damon raised an eyebrow at me before blurring to my side and covering my mouth with his hand.

"As I was saying, since we have no plan of action, I thought that we could go and visit Stefan and your twin."

Elena stayed at Stefan's last night? Huh, didn't know. But then again, that's not that much of a surprise considering I spent the evening winding up Jeremy.

I tried to talk but Damon tutted me, keeping his hand where it was. Well, two can play at this game.

I licked his hand.

Damon pulled it away pretty quickly after that. I laughed at the look of disgust on his face. He wiped his hand on my bed covers, shaking his head.

I was doing a happy dance when a thought hit me.

"But Elena always does the naughty naughty when she goes to Stefan's, she'll be indecent," I complained, wrinkling my nose. "And I no wanna see my twin when she's indecent."

"What makes you think that I'll give you a choice?"

Damon raised his eyebrow and smirked down at me.

"What you gonna do?" I scoffed. "Throw me over your shoulder and blur outta here?"

I expected him to laugh and call me ridiculous or something like that. But the look on his face told me that he was serious. Deadly serious. Please excuse the pun.

"Damon no!" I warned, pushing myself away from the vampire. "Damon!"

The dick of vampire picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was hyper-aware of the fact that all I was wearing was my pj's, which consisted of a white tank top and orange shorts.

"Damon!" I protested, hitting his back with my fists. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Why should I?"

I could hear the smirk in the asshole's voice.

"I pwomise that if you lemme go and once I am dressed, I shall go with you."

Damon gave no verbal answer. Instead he flipped me so that I landed on my back on the bed. My head spun. Woah. That was just... whoa.

I glared up at Damon.

"Well, get dressed then," he smirked, sitting down on my window seat.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, get out then. Shoo. Vamoush. Leave."

My room was suddenly empty. I glanced around suspiciously. I wouldn't put it past Damon to be hiding somewhere. You know what he's like.

Once I was sure that my bedroom was a vampire free zone, I meandered over to wardrobe to find something to wear.

I eventually chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and white shirt with elbow length sleeves. I brushed my teeth and made my hair look presentable.

Now that I was ready, I began to wonder where the resident smart-ass vampire had disappeared off to.

I pulled on a hoodie that went down to my waist as I poked my head around the side of the door.

"Damon?" I whisper-yelled. I knew that he would be able to hear me with his vampire hearing. "Where the hell have you gone?"

"I'm right here," the vampire whispered in my ear.

I jumped like a foot in the air before spinning around and glaring at Damon. Dick.

"Don't do that!" I hissed, slapping his arm. He laughed at me.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "Let's get it over with."

I closed my eyes as I felt Damon pick me up. I clung onto him as he blurred to the Boarding house.

Being so close to that strong, lean body made my cheeks burn. Feeling his strong, muscular arms wrapped around just made me melt. And...

No! I'm going out with Luke! I love Luke! Luke's body was way better than Damon's. Luke, come home...

Damon put me down inside the Boarding house living room. Hmmm, haven't been here in a while. I looked around for my twin sister and Stefan. But they weren't in the room. I looked up at Damon.

"Well, where are they, then?" I demanded.

Damon just smirked and walked up the stairs. Uhhh, where ya going? Hang on, I should probably be following him, shouldn't I?

"Hey! Come back!" I exclaimed before chasing after him. Damn, he can walk fast, even when moving at a human speed.

I followed him to Stefan's bedroom.

I immediately stopped in the doorway. Elena and Stefan were lying in bed. Ewwwwwwww! I didn't wanna see this.

Damon! You could have told me that they weren't even awake yet.

I glared at the elder vampire as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mmmm, good morning."

Elena must be waking up. Huh, I would have thought that she would have flipped out at the sight of me and Damon.

Then I realised that she was talking to darling Stefan. Awww bless.

"I could get used to this," Stefan smiled before pulling my twin into a kiss.

Ok, now I understand why Jeremy and Tyler are always calling me and Luke sickening. It was rather... guys, stop, just stop.

Damon do something.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads," Damon drawled.

... Ok that was scary. Did he just read my mind? Or was he also fed up with the lovey-dovey couple.

The two love-birds immediately covered themselves with the sheet, protesting fiercely at Damon's presence.

"Hallo Ellie!" I called over. "Bonjournio Stefan."

Elena glanced over at me.

"Alexa, what are you doing here?" she sighed.

I pointed at Damon. "It's all his fault! Blame him!" I said gleefully.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked Damon. He sounded resigned to Damon's presence and, oddly enough, unsurprised. How often has this happened?

"Oh, stop being smutty," Damon smirked. Oooh, smutty, I likey-like that word. Smutty.

"Seriously! Get out of here!"

Well that wasn't very nice Stefan. You haven't even said hello to me yet. You used to be so much more polite. My sister really is a bad influence on you. But then again, she is the naughty twin, after all. This just proves it. She's corrupted Mr Morality.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it," Damon deadpanned.

"Just a dollar? Gee wizz, you've seen it all haven't you?" I teased.

Damon turned his head to look at me from where I was leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh I most certainly have," he smirked, his eyes looking me up and down.

I blushed. "Well, this is one thing that you will never ever see." I waved at hand at my body.

Damon had a predatory gleam in his eye and he opened his mouth to retort...

But then Stefan coughed, interrupting us.

Damon shook his head and got his mind back on track.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," insert glare at me, "We have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right at this very moment?" I asked as I examined my nails. "You couldn't have waited until we had all woken up?"

I knew that Damon would soon get very fed up and irritated with my constant interrupting. And I was just waiting to see how long it would take for him to blow.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends."

"We're friends?"

"Alright, now that we're working towards a common goal."

"We are? Oh, remind me, what is the common goal, again?"

Damon snapped.

The next I knew, I was sitting on Damon's lap with his hand covering my mouth. Again. I tried to pull it off, but to no avail. His vampire strength was too much. All I managed to do was scratch my face. Ouch.

I could feel the smugness radiating off of the vampire. I licked his hand, hoping that he would remove it, like he did earlier. But he just ignored me.

Well, that's just not fair. I crossed my arms and slumped back, leaning against Damon's chest.

"Now, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells," Damon continued. Uninterrupted.

All I heard was, "Yadda yadda yadda tomb, yadda yadda yadda journal yadda yadda grimoire yadda yadda yadda."

He was so unbelievably obsessed with that damn tomb. Get over it already. Geez. Who even cares? I sure as hell don't!

"First things first; since you are Alexa and Elena Gilbert, you two are on journal duty."

Emphasis on Gilbert. I always knew that my surname would mess my life up. It's not even my actual birth surname anymore and its still messing me up. I just can't catch a break anymore, can I?

Oh joy. I don't wanna be on journal duty. Why do I have to be on journal duty?! It sounds boring.

"Since when am I helping?" I cleared my throat. "And since when is Alexa helping?"

"Well, Stefan's helping, and since you've taken residence in Stefan's bed, ego…"

Elena pulled a face at him. He he.

"As for your sister, well, she's your sister and she hasn't stopped annoying me today. So I am making her help."

I made a face. They're stupid reasons.

I gave Elena the sad puppy eyes in the hope that she would defend me and stop Damon from making me help him.

My darling twin just gave me a look saying that it was my own fault.

Well, don't I feel loved? Nice to know that my twin sister will protect me from the mean, nasty Damon Dickatore.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do," Stefan interjected. "Either of you."

Stefan, my saviour. My hero.

"I'll look for it today," Elena sighed before covering her head with the sheet.

Bye bye Ellie. Ghosty Ellie.

"Are you going to look for it today?" Damon asked me.

I shook my head.

"Of course not. Why am I not surprised?"

Because you know me so well? Which is actually rather creepy and disturbing.

Steffie rested his head on his arms.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire?"

That is a really good point Steffie-Boy. How do we know? We don't. Which means that I was woken up at a ridiculous hour for no reason. Grrrrrr.

"We're really going to take the word of this vampire? Because he seemed like a bit of a dimwit."

I completely and absolutely agree with you Stefan. The vampire did seem like a bit of a dimwit. I mean, he tried to attack my twin sister. That means immediate death in my opinion. Silly vampy.

"In lieu of any other options," Damon retorted, defending his decision. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that he looked slightly uncomfortable. Ha ha.

It was at that moment in time that it hit me. What the hell was a grimoire, anyways? I had no idea what this thing that I was helping the other look for was. Perhaps I should find out.

I stuck my hand in the air. Almost hitting Damon in the face. Shame that I missed. I was ignored. So I waved my arm.

"Damon, my sister wants to talk," Elena said. Huh, I hadn't realised that she had reappeared. It surprises me how unobservant I am.

"Tough. She's not allowed."

I elbowed him in the stomach just as Elena growled his name.

"Fine. I'll let her talk."

Damon removed his hand from my mouth. Finally! I can talk again. Celebrate good time, come on! Let's celebrate.

I was so happy over my new freedom that I almost forgot why I had been freed.

"Alexa, you had a question?" Stefan kindly reminded me.

"Oh yeah, what the hell is a grimoire?"

"It's a witch's cookbook."

Well, that's extremely unhelpful. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Seeing the blank look on my face, Stefan decided to explain it properly.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work."

Thank you Stefan, that was a lot more helpful. Damon, you're useless.

"Yeah. Cookbook."

I mouthed the words, mocking him.

He dug his fingers into my sides, tickling me.

"What about our mystery vampire?" Stefan interrupted us before I could get revenge.

"Yeah, Damon, what about him?" I snarked.

"Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are," Stefan continued, ignoring my interruption.

He he, dimwit, he he. Oh Steffie-Boy, how we have corrupted you. Ha ha, I love it.

"And I don't like that disadvantage," Damon retorted.

"But you don't like anything, so of course you wouldn't like the disadvantage."

"Alexa, shut up."

"Make me!"

"You really want me to try?"

"… Go away. Meanie."

Damon rolled his eyes at my, admittedly, weak retort and turned to face Stefan and Elena.

"So, chop chop."

He clapped his hands together before standing up. I slid off his lap and stood up.

Yay! Freedom! Yay! Whoop whoop! Celebration!

Then, in a move that I did not, but should have, expected, Damon picked my up and threw over his shoulder.

"Damon! Put me down! For god sake! I'm not a bloody sack. Put me down!"

"Oh be quiet."

"Elena! Make him put me down!" I whined, looking at my twin.

Elena just laughed at me. Evil twin!

"You know, I really like this whole ménage-foursome-team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it," Damon smirked as he made his way across the room. Me still over his shoulder.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, Damon! That's gross!" I whined. "Why would you say that?"

Damon laughed as he left the room. I don't know whether he was laughing at me or just laughing in general.

"Don't screw it up!"

Well that sounded… omnious.

XXX

Damon carried me through the Boarding house to his bedroom.

Damon, I wanna go home! I don't wanna go to your stupid bedroom.

The annoying vampire threw me onto his bed and began rummaging in one of his draws. Well, that's not very nice. It's rude to throw people, ya know.

But then again, Damon is a very rude person. He wouldn't know what good manners were even if they walked up to him and bit him on the ass.

Damon reappeared with two bracelets in his hand. I moved so that I was kneeling on the bed.

I titled my head to the side and asked, "What are those for?"

"Your precious boyfriend and his sister," was the reply.

I looked up at the supposedly heartless vampire in shock. This was just… I couldn't believe it… it was… oh Damon, bless you.

"Thank you," I breathed as I reached out and took them.

"You're welcome."

Damon went to pull his hand away when I grabbed hold of it. I looked into his ice blue eyes.

"Seriously, thank you, Damon. It means a lot to me."

There was a small smile on the vampire's face as he pulled his hand away.

"Ya know, you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be," I commented as I got off of the bed.

"Oh really?"

I really shouldn't have said that. The predatory tone in the vampire's voice reaffirmed that. Whoops. Not good. Really not good.

"Nope, I must be mistaken, you are the toughest person that I know," I squeaked.

Damon laughed. It was dark, throaty and dangerous laugh.

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered. His breath hit my neck a second before I felt something scrape against my neck.

It took me a couple of seconds to realise that it was his fangs.

I leapt away from him.

"Don't do that!" I scolded him.

Damon just looked smug and proud. The git.

I huffed and stormed out the room.

"See you later, dickface!"

XXX

Due to the fact that Elena was doing the naughty naughty with Steffie, I had to walk home. I didn't wanna walk home. I hated walking home from the Salvatore Boarding House. It was such a long, boring walk and I had no way of entertaining myself.

I have to admit though, I was feeling slightly suspicious. Why was Damon being so nice? I mean, he gave me two vervain filled bracelets to give to Luke and Jazz. Why would he do that? How would it benefit him? It doesn't.

Does it?

I pulled the bracelets out of my pocket and examined them closely. Hang on a minute… these look familiar. They look very familiar.

These are mine!

They're my Christmas presents to Lukey and Jazzy!

He stole them! The thief! When did he…?

I know now!

He stole them from me that time when I found him in my room after Logan reappeared. I had wondered what he was doing in my bedroom. But why did he take them then? It makes no sense!

Y'know what? I'm just gonna not think about it. That's what I'm gonna do.

Anyways, it took me a while to get home.

By the time that I did get home, Elena and Stefan were sitting in the living room. Waiting for me.

How the hell did they beat me back?

Elena's car didn't drive past me…. At least, I don't think it did...

Moving on. Rapidly.

Elena and Stefan were waiting for me in the living room. On my sofa. How dare they sit on my sofa! Thieves!

I gave them a weird look as I flopped down in the chair.

"Whassup guys?"

"Nothing, we're just about to start looking for the Gilbert journal," Elena replied.

"Awesome. Wake me when you've found it."

I moved so that my head was hanging over one of the arms. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for sleep.

I knew that I should have been helping my twin and Stefan look for journal, but I honestly couldn't be bothered. Besides, Damon didn't ask nicely.

I was just about to enter dreamland when there was a tugging on my arm.

"Alexa, you said that you would help," my sister's voice scolded me.

"But Elena, I don't wanna help Damon," I whined. "I wanna catch up on the sleep that I missed because of Damon."

Elena let go of my arm and sighed. I smiled happily. I won. Ha ha.

Then, suddenly, an arm wrapped around my waist and picked me up.

My eyes flew open in shock as I latched onto the arm. What the hell?!

I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan smirking at me. Isn't he supposed to be the nice brother?

"Stefan!" I whined, drawing out his name.

"Yes Alexa?"

"Lemme go!"

"Ok."

Stefan put me down on the kitchen counter before sitting down in the chair in front of me.

I rested my arms on his shoulders and my chin on his head.

"Comfortable?" Stefan chuckled, patting my hands which were clasped in front of his neck.

"Mm-hmmm."

Elena had disappeared upstairs. No idea why, probably to get the big box of Gilbert stuff.

"I like you, Stefan."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Seriously, I do. You're good for my sister. You care for her. You love her. And after everything that has happened these past few months, she needs that."

"I'm glad that you approve of me."

"Good. You should be. My approval is very hard to get."

"Did Matt get your approval?"

"Of course, but we were also really close before he started dating Elena. He and Tyler share a Bromance. Tyler and I have a siblingmance. Ergo, we all have a really good friendship."

"You're close with a lot of people."

"Meh, I wouldn't say a lot. But those who I am friends with, I am really close to them."

"Loyal."

"Yeah, loyal. I don't like betraying my friends."

"Is Damon you're friend?"

"I honestly don't know. Everytime that I think that we've made it to the friend stage, he does something to piss me off and we regress back to the dislike stage."

"That's Damon."

"You're brother's a dick."

Stefan laughed.

Elena wandered back in with a box in her arms. She put it down on the dining table and took a seat.

She was rummaging around in the box when she said, "Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?"

That, my darling sister, is an excellent question.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe," Stefan answered. "Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

You're telling me. Damon is the least trustful person that I know. And that is saying something.

"You wanna know what I think? I think that Damon honestly believes that everything that he has done, every move that he has made, he's done for love. It's kinda twisted, but it's also kinda sad."

Stefan moved his head so that he could look me in the eye.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people," he said firmly. "Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others." He raised his voice, now talking to Elena as well. "For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that." He sighed. "I'm not going to make that mistake again."

... Wow... That was deep. That was very deep Steffie.

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?"

You mean, other than bad juju. Bad shizzle.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die," Stefan answered ominously.

Elena sighed and resumed flicking through her little box of goodies. She found a picture and stared at it.

Stefan stood up and moved over to her. I let out a noise of protest as my leaning post walked away from me.

"That's Jonathon Gilbert."

Ooooooh, I wanna lookie! I hopped down off of the side and trotted over to them.

I looked over Elena's shoulder to see an old photo of a man with a hat and a beard. Huh. He looks boring.

Elena opened a box to reveal some sort of muzzle type thing.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, titling my head to the side to look at it.

Jeremy sauntered in. Huh, wondered where he was.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Oh, and Alexa, here's your iPod."

He threw me the iPod that I had lent him a few days ago.

"Thanks Jerrie."

I smirked at his disgruntled look. He hated that nickname.

"So, what are the nice people doing?"

"Just going through some stuff," Elena answered.

"She was feeling sentimental," I interjected.

"Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."

"Jonathon Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked as he took my place on the counter.

I moved over to him and stood between his legs, my back to his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"What do you know about it, Jer-Bear?" I asked.

"I just did a history report on it," Jeremy answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. What did you get on that, again?"

"An A."

"Well done darlin'. So, where is the old, musty journal now?"

"I gave it to Mr Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

Elena, Stefan and I traded looks. Well, that was extremely unhelpful.

XXX

"You're wallowing."

I lifted my head up from where it was resting on the floor. My aunt was standing over me.

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, putting my head back down on the floor. I wasn't. I really wasn't.

"Yes, you are," Aunt Jenna disagreed as she crouched down. "Why are you wallowing?"

"I really miss my Luke."

"When's he coming back?"

"It was supposed to be today."

"I take it that he's not back yet, then."

I shook my head.

"Got a text from Jazz, she said that they're both gonna be late back."

"I'm sure that he'll be back soon," Aunt Jenna soothed, rubbing my back.

"I want him back now."

"I know something that'll make you cheer up."

I looked up at my aunt.

"And what's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Family night."

A sliver of happiness invaded my wallowing. Family nights were always fun. And the snark wars between me and Jeremy were always epic.

"Well, family night and the Salvatore's," Aunt Jenna amended.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo, not Damon! Anyone but Damon!

"Does that mean that Damon's gonna be here?" I whined.

"Alexa, play nice," Auntie J warned, standing up.

"Don't I always?" I pouted in mock offence.

"You? Nice? That'll be the day," someone scoffed from the doorway.

I let out a hiss as I turned my head to look at the doorway.

I glared at Damon.

How dare he say that to me. The hypocrite.

"You're never nice, either."

He smirked, "I've never claimed to be."

"Good point."

"Of course it is, I made it."

"Y'know, one day your ego will grow so big that you won't be able to fit through the doorway."

"And when that day comes, I'll let you say 'I told you so'."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Ohhhh, you're no fun."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm lots of fun."

"No you're not."

"I'm not arguing with you."

"Ha ha. I won."

"We were having a competition?"

"Yeppers. And I beat you!"

Damon rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"Alexa, why are you lying on the kitchen floor?"

"Because she's wallowing," Aunt Jenna answered before I could come up with a sarcastic remark.

"I'm not wallowing!"

I actually was.

"You miss your precious boyfriend?" Damon smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

"Get over it. He'll be back soon."

The vampire strode over to me. He bent down and grabbed my arms before pulling me to my feet. I stumbled slightly, falling into his chest. He put his hands on my hips to steady me. Damn, that shouldn't make me blush.

"Whoa! Head rush!"

"That's what you get for laying down on the floor."

"But I like lying down on the floor, it's fun."

"Does she do that a lot?" Damon asked my Aunt Jenna.

She nodded, "It's one of her endearing and peculiar habits."

"It's not peculiar!" I protested.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Alexa," Auntie J smirked.

Damon rolled his eyes and interrupted our staring contest.

"Now I am going to make dinner while you," he pushed me so that I was sitting down in a chair, "Are going to stay right there and not get in my way."

"But that's boring!" I whined.

"Tough."

"Meanie."

"And don't you know it."

I laughed.

XXX

Damon was true to his word and started making dinner. I have to admit, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Aunt Jenna had poured out glasses of wine for everyone. I claimed one for myself and watched as Damon and my aunt talked.

She had found our little snark battle earlier rather funny. Well, I'm pleased that we amused someone. And on the subject of people, where the hell are Elena and Stefan?

They had disappeared not long after I had entered my wallowing phase. And yes, I am now admitting to myself that I was properly wallowing. But don't judge me; I only wallowed because I miss my handsome, sexy boyfriend.

Damon was giving Auntie Jenna an extremely watered down version of his life story. It actually sounded quite normal if you took the whole vampire and 1800's part out of it.

"My father never approved of anyone that I dated, which only made me want them more," he was saying.

"Of course, the whole forbidden fruit deal," I agreed, nodding my head.

It was like that with Luke. His parents didn't approve of him dating me, so he did. I was his forbidden fruit.

"What about you?" Damon asked my aunt, completely ignoring what I had said. He'd been doing that a lot. I suspect that he was looking for a reaction from me as he knew that I didn't like being ignored. It was extremely rude. But I sure as hell wasn't gonna give him one. Nu-uh, no way in hell. I was gonna beat the smug vampire at his own game.

"There were a few guys," she admitted. "Logan isn't the only loser that I've dated."

"He was a loser," I stated. "I shoulda punched his pretty little face in when I had the chance. And now he's disappeared. Again."

Damon shook his head at me.

"So violent," he tutted.

I snorted, "You're one to talk."

He smirked at me. "Did they ever find him? Or is he still missing?"

You know that they haven't. You probably killed him. You're a bastard like that. But all this talk about Logan was niggling me. His name had been mentioned in a conversation recently but for the life of me, I couldn't remember what was said about him.

"Oh, he's not missing," Aunt Jenna said conspiratorially. "He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. But then again, he's a Fell. They're all snooty."

Aunt Jenna downed her wine as I said, "He's a guy. They all march to their own drum. It's a guy thing. They think that they're superior while women actually are the superior ones."

Damon filled up her wine as they shared a secret smirk.

Well, they seem to be getting along rather nicely. I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hello, Elena," Damon drawled suddenly.

I looked around to see my twin sister standing in the doorway.

"Ellie!" I squealed happily as I leapt up to give her a hug.

She returned the hug as Aunt Jenna smiled at her.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Damon's cooking dinner," I sing-songed.

"I had noticed. Is he doing a good job?"

"It looks like he is. We'll know when we taste it."

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked, looking intently at my sister.

"He'll be here soon," she replied. Ooooh, wonder what Steffie-Weffie's doin...

Why do I get the feeling that I am forgetting something? Ah well, it'll come to me. It always does.

I seem to be very forgetful today.

Aunt Jenna smiled over at us and I have to admit, I did not like the look in her eye.

"Your sister was wallowing earlier," she smirked.

Traitor! My dear aunt you have betrayed me! You fiend! So much for the powerful bond between aunt and niece.

Elena turned to look at me.

"Why were you wallowing?" she asked. Silly twin, I wasn't wallowing. Well, not that I would admit it.

"Why does everyone assume that I was wallowing?"

"What were you doing?"

"Uhhh, lying down on the kitchen floor." My dear twin raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh shut up."

"So, why were you wallowing? And I want an answer this time."

"Yes, mum. I was thinking about Luke."

"I take it that his homecoming has been delayed."

I nodded my head and Elena sighed.

"I'm sure that he'll be back soon," she soothed. "And then the two of you will be all over each other."

"I'm surprised that you didn't call us sickening."

"I thought that it may be a bit hypocritical of me."

I patted her arm.

"Just a tad, twinnie."

XXX

Elena had given me table duty. Ugh, how boring. I had to set the table while she got to gossip with Aunt Jenna. It's not fair. Ah well.

I had a load of plates in my hand and was walking to the table. As you do.

I was walking between the gap between the counter and the island when Damon past me. Well, I say walked past me, I should really say is that he walked into me. The dick.

Fortunately, I didn't drop the plates. But it was close.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Damon asked, attempting to look innocent. He failed.

I started setting out the plates. Right, which one is the horriblest? That one can go to Damon.

"You know what, you prat. That move was so obviously deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink."

I turned to look at him. Really, that is the best excuse that he could come with.

"The sink?" I laughed.

"Yes, the sink."

"Lamest excuse ever."

"So speaking of Stefan?"

"We were talking about Stefan?"

"Stop interrupting me."

"Never."

"Where is Stefan?"

"No idea."

"He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely. Is it real?"

The sudden change of topic threw me. Is what real?

"What are you talking about? Is what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

Oh. Oh. Oh crap. Please don't ask me that. Anything but that. The last thing that I wanted was to lie to Damon. He's actually beginning to trust someone. Lying to him will just destroy any hope of that happening ever again. Because he will find out. It may take a while, but he will, eventually, find out.

Guilt surged through me as I opened my mouth and said, "Yes, you can trust him. Of course you can trust him."

I turned my back to him. I still had to finish setting the table. Luckily, it gave me the opportunity to not look at him. I think that if I looked him in the eye right now, I would spill everything. And that would be bad. Really bad.

I felt Damon's gaze drill into the back of my head for a couple of minutes before there was a slight breeze. Damon was standing right behind me. I could feel his chest brush against my back and his breath on the back of my neck.

Ok Alexa, get your bullshit boots on. I've gotta convince him. Everything depends on Damon believing us. And I will not be the one to mess this up.

I slowly turned to face him. His face was inches away from mine. I looked into his eyes.

"Can I trust him?"

If I didn't know better, I would say that the vampire was trying to compel me.

"Are you trying compel me Damon? Cause you know, it won't work. I'm wearing this magical thing called vervain."

That's right Alexa, you distract him with humour.

He frowned with genuine confusement.

"I wasn't trying to compel you."

"Oh."

"I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

Oh Damon, you're breaking my heart.

"Damon, of course you can trust him. He's your brother. Family is supposed to trust family."

My only wish was that I actually believed what I was saying.

XXX

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone," Damon was saying to me.

"Ok, Alexa Life Lesson, number 36: Trust Breeds Trust. Followed by Alexa Life Lesson, number 37: You have to give it to get it."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You got those from Elena."

I shrugged and smirked.

"Of course I did. Where do you think that I get all of my Alexa Life Lessons? Well, all of the responsible ones."

Damon laughed, "Good point."

"Of course it is. I made it."

"I just want her back," Damon sighed. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do absolutely anything for her."

And I can. I would do anything for my family and friends. For Luke. So yes, I can understand that.

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way."

He stared me in the eye before walking off.

Well, that was ever so slightly ominous.

XXX

Damon and Jeremy were bonding over video games. Awwwwwwww, how sweet.

Come on Jeremy! Kick his ass! You go bro!

I was with Aunt Jenna and Elena in the kitchen. Elena was looking through her big magic box while Aunt J was giving Damon the interested eye.

"He is ridiculously hot!" she whispered to us, thinking that Damon wouldn't be able to hear. How wrong she was.

Elena shushed her as I whispered, "He's such a dick. Trust me on that. He's the DickKing of DickWorld."

Auntie Jenna glanced down at the big magic box and asked, "What are you doing with all this stuff?"

"That's a good question, Auntie. Elena, what are you doing with all the stuff from the big magic box?"

"I thought that there might be something about our birth parents."

"Oh, good idea, Elena."

"I thought it was."

Aunt Jenna glanced over at the couch with the brother and the vampire.

"Have you told Jeremy?"

We followed her gaze.

Huh, well I haven't. Maybe Elena has.

"I will. When the time is right."

Well, that answers that question.

The doorbell rang.

"That's Stefan," Elena smiled, excitement clear in her tone.

Aww, young love.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon stand up as well.

Well, I wasn't about to be left out of secret time.

"I wanna go!"

I quickly followed my twin.

Elena opened the door to reveal Stefan standing on the doorstep.

"Hallo Stefan!" I grinned.

Stefan glanced between me, Elena and Damon, who had come up to stand behind me. I did not like the look on his face.

"Well?" Damon demanded.

Elena glanced over her shoulder before ushering us outside.

"But Elena, it's cold!" I protested.

"I don't care," Elena responded bluntly. I gasped.

"You mean twin."

"Stefan," Damon wanted Stefan to talk. Silly, impatient Damon.

"The teacher didn't have the journal," Stefan said with a great amount of reluctance.

"What?" Damon growled.

"Someone had taken it before I got there."

"Who took it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," Stefan admitted.

Well that was extremely unhelpful Stefan. You should know. Silly Stefan.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

"Hey!" I protested on behalf of Rick. "Leave Mr A alone! He's awesome!"

I was really offended for Rickity Rick Ricky. No one insults my awesome history teacher!

"Damon, I've told you, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me," Stefan sighed.

I shook my head. Stupid Damon. Learn to listen. Twathead.

"Let's think about this logically and rationally," I started.

"You'll have a bit of trouble there, then," Elena snorted.

I shot her a glare. Nasty twin. I can be logical and rational, when I wanted to be.

"Elena shush. Now, as I was saying, if we think about this logically and rationally, who else could have known that it was there?"

Stefan didn't give a verbal answer. Instead, he glanced through the window to look at my brother. Damon followed his gaze and a very unwanted look appeared on his face.

Oh hell no.

Damon walked past us.

The Gilbert Twins got angry.

"Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena growled.

"Stay away from our brother!" I hissed at him.

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed angrily.

I growled as we followed the vampire asshole through the house. Leave my baby brother alone, Damon.

"So," Damon drawled as he sat on the arm of the sofa. I could imagine my mum's voice in my head; 'Alexa! Don't sit on the arm!'

"I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?"

Aw bless, Jeremy sounded so confused, the poor dear. But then again, he could have been ignoring everything that Damon was saying. He was playing his game, after all. And he thinks that Damon's a dick.

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

Damon, that was rude. I'm the only person who is allowed to be rude to Jeremy.

Jeremy paused his game.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy snorted.

Yeah, you tell him Jer.

Judging from the look on Damon's face, I thought that someone had best intervene before Damon did something to my brother.

"Jeremy, darling, did you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, other than Alaric the Awesome about Jonny Gilbert's journal?" I asked before Elena could. I had seen her open her mouth and I was determined to beat her.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that?"

I know right! It's just a manky old journal. Only boring people want it. Well, boring people and dicks. That explains why Damon wants it.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked.

Gee wizz, we are being pushy tonight. Sorry brother.

"Just that girl Anna," Jeremy eventually replied.

Finally! We have an answer! Wait a minute, who's Anna? No, wait, I think Jeremy has mentioned her before, but for the life of me, I cannot remember who the hell she is.

"The hot weird one?" Damon asked.

How come Damon knows about her and I don't? God, Jeremy, don't I feel the love.

"Yep," Jeremy confirmed.

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

She's hot and she's weird. God Stefan, keep with it.

"That's what I want to find out," Damon replied.

"You could just ask," I pointed out as Elena disappeared to answer a ringing phone. "Just watch me. Jeremy, how do you know her?"

"I just know her," Jeremy replied.

"Not helpful, Jeremy," I groaned. "Gimme something ta work with."

"Uh, she wants me to meet her at the grill tonight."

"Perfect," Damon smirked. "I'll drive. Come on."

He grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him up.

Uh, where the hell are you going with my brother?

I went to say something but Stefan placed a hand on my arm. I glanced over at the younger vampire who shook his head.

As the two boys disappeared out of the door, I turned to stare up at Stefan.

"Will Jeremy be safe with Damon?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes, he will," was the reply that I received. That wasn't particularly reassuring.

"Ok, Stefan, you need to learn to expand upon your answers. Ok?"

XXX

I followed Stefan up the stairs to Elena's bedroom.

She hung up the phone and turned around. Ooooooooh, wonder who she was talking to...

"Where's Damon?" my twin asked. Gone? Vamoushed?

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there," Stefan answered.

"Question. Why didn't you go with Double D?" I asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet.

"If Damon gets to the journal before we do, then..." Elena finished my train of thought.

"Doesn't matter," Stefan smirked, pulling a wad of paper out of his pocket.

"Stupid question, but what is that? Some sort of Damon smashing weapon? His How-To-Make-Evil-Plans manual? His diary?"

"It's a copy of it," Stefan replied, rolling his eyes at my guesses.

Rude.

But a copy of what? Damon's diary?

... The journal. It's a copy of the journal. Just ignore me. Having a mental moment.

"How did you get it?" Elena asked, sounding very impressed with her boyfriend. Oh god, I hope they don't start making out. I do not want or need to see that.

"Well, Mr Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me."

"Did he really?" I drawled, raising an eyebrow. That would have been strangely nice of Alaric.

"Not exactly," Stefan relented. "But I got it."

Oh joy, time to read the boring old musty book photocopy. Kill me now.

XXX

Well, when I say that it was time for me to read the boring old book, I didn't.

Elena had gotten me out of reading duty by claiming that I would be useless while looking for it. I'm not sure whether I should be thankful or offended. I may be capable to losing my own head if it wasn't attached does not mean that I would be useless looking through the journal

... Nah, she's right, I would be useless looking for it.

So I lounged on Elena's bed while she and Stefan sat on the window seat.

I was bored outta my mind. There was nothing for me to do.

I couldn't even text my Luke as he didn't have his phone on him. Jazz had told me when she had texted me. His parents had seen fit to confiscate it so that I wouldnt try and 'distract' him.

"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily," Elena exclaimed after god knows how long looking.

"That's nice dear, now read it out," I grumbled.

"'The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would have me from the hereafter."

Oh joy, a religious fanatic. Just what I wanted. To hear the thoughts of a fanatic. Oh god, I'm related to a religious fanatic. No wait, it's all good, I'm adopted.

"They mocked my fear."

I would too.

"But it was Giuseppe Salvatore who..."

"Hey Stefano, is that your daddy?" I asked. Elena glared at me for the interruption. Ha ha. I like interrupting people, its fun. The look on their faces is so funny.

"Yeah," Stefan replied before quickly taking the pages from Elena and continuing reading. "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said that he would carry it to his grave."

"Well, that was mightily unhelpful," I yawned. Maybe I could get some sleep now. It may take Steffie a while to remember.

"I know where it is," Stefan gasped.

... Or maybe not.

"Good, let's get it and burn the sucker. And then, perhaps, I can go to bed and get some sleep."

XXX

After a long, boring and awkward car journey, we found ourselves standing in front of Giuseppe Salvatore's grave. At night.

Well this isn't creepy at all.

Although, now that I think about it, I think my old drinking spot was around here somewhere. No idea where though. I would look for it, but it might alert Elena to the fact that I used to spend a lot of time around here. Which would be bad as the good twin would not approve of my extra-curricular activities.

"I have a question," I sang.

"Yes Alexa?" Stefan replied with tolerated amusement.

"Why isn't your daddy buried in the Salvatore family tomb?"

"It wasn't built until e after he died."

Well, that sucks. He must feel so left out. Poor Mr Dead Salvatore Daddy.

"So, are you sure that the grimoire is in there with him?" Elena asked.

"As sure as I can be."

Stefan's reply didn't exactly fill me with confidence.

"Great."

Apparently it didn't fill Elena with confidence either.

Stefan picked up three shovels but hesitated before passing any of them over.

"Elena. Alexa. I can do this on my own," he said seriously.

"And I said I would do whatever I can to help."

"You're my friend Steffie-Pie," I added. "Of course I'm gonna help you."

I love making up nicknames for Stefan. It's so fun. And the look that he and Elena get on their faces. Stefan looks weirded out and Elena just looks resigned.

"I appreciate that, but..."

"No buts," I interrupted. "Buts no allowed."

"This town is our home, Stefan," Elena continued.

"Our friends and family and my boyfriend are here."

"You're here."

"We don't want that tomb opened any more than you do."

Stefan had to keep looking between us as we spoke. Ha ha, I loved doing that to people. It confused the hell outta them.

Elena and I used to do it all the time when we were little and before I cut my hair. So when I was wearing glasses or we had our eyes closed, no one could tell the difference between the two of us. It used to confuse a helluva lot of people.

Stefan hesitated for a moment before sighing and reluctantly passing us the shovels.

XXX

Je-sus Christ! Digging up graves is hard work. I don't like it.

I had given up after about 10 minutes and sat down on the floor, watching the other two work.

High ho, high no, it's off to work we go.

"Alexa, you could give us a hand, you know," Elena panted slightly.

"Hmmmm, nope, I be tired. Damon the Dick woke me up early. Too early. Alexa needs her sleep."

Great, now I'm talking about myself in the third person. See what the lack of sleep does to me?

Elena rolled her eyes at me before climbing out of the hole.

"Why are you allowed to stop digging?" I whined.

That no fair. I stop digging and I get moaned at. She stops digging and no one moans at her. I don't care if she was the one doing the moaning. She should moan at herself.

"Because I've done more than you," she answered.

"Well, you know what they say, quality, not quantity."

She nudged me with her foot. I protested and slapped it away.

"Mean, evil twinnie," I pouted.

She ignored my retort, apparently, talking to Stefan was more important than talking to her twin. Well don't I feel loved.

"Not many girls can say they've done this," she actually sounded rather proud of herself.

"I don't think that many guys can say that they've done this, either," I pointed out.

As Stefan went to throw out some more dirt, there was a thud. Result. Coffin found.

The vampire uncovered the top of the coffin and opened the top half.

I didn't bother looking inside the coffin, I didn't particularly want to see the icky skeleton. Icky icky skeleton.

"Is that it?" I asked.

Stefan fully opened the top half of the coffin and I saw the grimoire. And the icky skeleton. So much for not looking.

"Ok, stupid question."

Stefan took the grimoire from the grave. He placed it on the ground and opened it. It was a bit of a battle due to the wire wrapped around it.

Well, Mr Salvatore certainly didn't want anyone getting into it.

Stefan started to read the grimoire. He seemed to know what he was looking for. At least, I hope he did, as I had no idea.

"Well, what do you know?"

I froze. Oh god, please don't be here.

We looked up to see Damon standing several feet away. The look of betrayal on his face just broke my heart into millions of little pieces.

"This is an interesting turn of events."

Stefan quickly climbed out of the grave and stood between me and Elena.

"I can't let you bring her back," Stefan stated. "I'm sorry."

So am I. So so sorry.

"So am I, for thinking for even a second that I could trust you," Damon retorted, his voice thick.

"You are not capable of trust," Stefan growled at him brother. Well, that's a bit harsh. He is capable of trust, it's just that no one has given him a reason to trust them. "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

As much as I wanted to make some sort of comment, I could not bring myself to draw Damon's attention to me. I didn't want to see the accusation in his eyes.

"Of course, I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me!" Damon growled. "You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..."

He looked at me. His ice blue eyes were the coldest I'd ever seen them. Guilt coursed through me and I was forced to lower my eyes in shame. My stomach churned.

"You had me fooled."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't say that I was sorry. I knew that nothing that I could say would fix this. He had trusted me to tell him the truth. And I had lied to him.

I felt Elena grab my hand and give it a squeeze, offering me her support. Support that I didn't deserve. I was a horrible, horrible person.

"So what are you going to do now?" Damon asked Stefan, not taking his eyes off of me. "Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

I gasped softly before whimpering slightly. I knew that after what I had just done, he would not hesitate. Not even for a second.

"You won't kill her," Stefan said, honestly believing what he was saying.

From the look on Damon's face, I could see that he was taking that as a challenge.

The older vampire suddenly blurred forward and the next thing that I knew, Damon's arm was around my neck.

"Alexa!" Elena screamed.

My hands flew up and attempted to pull the arm away. I couldn't breathe.

"I can do one better," Damon growled.

His tone sent tendrils of fear up and down my spine.

There was an odd crunching sound and Damon's bleeding wrist was forced against my mouth. I tried to refuse, but Damon's arm around my neck tightened. I gasped for breath. The bleeding wrist was forced into my open mouth and I had no choice but to drink the vampire's blood.

I fought as hard as I could, but to no avail. Damon was just too strong.

"Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping her neck," Damon growled. "And you and I will have a vampire playmate. And your precious Elena will get a vampire for a twin."

At the mention of my sister's name, I immediately locked eyes with her. Tears welled up in my eyes at the look of utter fear and horror on her face.

"Let her go first," Stefan pleaded.

Damon removed his wrist and I immediately gasped for breath.

"Ellie," I whimpered, reaching for her.

"Damon! Give me back my sister!" Elena shrieked. She would have lunged forward if Stefan hadn't have held her back.

"The book!" Damon demanded.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me," Stefan countered.

Elena didn't look to happy at that.

"Just give him the damn book!" my twin shouted at Stefan. "Please."

I shifted, trying to move so that the arm wasn't digging into my neck. But Damon moved with me.

"Problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon snapped.

Everything was going blurry.

"Lexa, breathe," Elena said to me, keeping eye contact with me.

I took a deep breath and my vision cleared.

"Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will," Stefan retorted sadly.

Damon's face hardened and he indicated that Stefan should give him the book.

Slowly, too slowly, in my opinion, Stefan put the book down on the floor and backed away.

"Give me back my sister, Damon," Elena ordered.

There was a light pressure on the top of my head. Almost as though Damon was kissing me. But that's impossible... isn't it? He wouldn't do that, would he?

The arm around my neck slid away, but I didn't move. I was frozen in shock.

There was a light nudge on my back and I stumbled forward into my sister's open arms. I clung onto her and buried my face into her neck.

"Shhh, it's alright, you're safe," my twin whispered in my ear.

I merely clung onto her tighter.

I felt Stefan wrap his arms around me and lead us away. I couldn't bring myself to look back at Damon. Not after what just happened.

XXX

Elena sat in the back of the car with me, on the way home, her arms wrapped around me.

"Is my head supposed to ache like this?" I asked, my voice piercing the silence.

"You'll be fine, Alexa," Stefan reassured me. "It was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow."

"I'll get you some aspirin when we get home," Elena told me.

I wonder why my head didn't hurt last time. Maybe it was because I went straight to sleep afterwards. That might have had an effect.

"Stefan, are you alright?" I asked. He didn't look alright. The vampire looked so unbelievably guilty.

"Damon was right," he sighed. "This is... this is my fault."

"Stefan, I'm sure it isn't," Elena frowned.

He told us what happened as he drove.

"I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault."

Oh, Stefan don't believe that.

Stefan pulled up in front of the Gilbert house.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Stefan," Elena told him as we got out of the car. "Don't forget that."

I staggered slightly as my feet hit the ground. Stefan caught me and steadied me.

He supported me as we entered the house.

"I'll get you that aspirin, Alexa," Elena smiled slightly before racing up the stairs.

Stefan helped me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table.

Aunt Jenna looked at me from where she was sitting opposite me.

"Alexa, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I slipped and banged my head," I lied, smiling slightly. It wasn't as though I could tell her that Damon had force-fed me his blood and it was giving me a headache.

"Elena's just getting her some aspirin," Stefan added.

I rested my arms on the table and laid my head upon them. God, my head hurt. Damn you Damon.

"You know you're not staying the night, right?" Aunt Jenna smiled up at him as she lightly rested a hand upon my head.

"We're just going to hang out for a little while," Stefan smiled back.

"You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open."

That's why I always have Luke over when Aunt Jenna isn't in the house or we wait until she leaves the house.

"You got it," Stefan found that quite amusing.

"There's no aspirin up here," Elena shouted down the stairs. "Check the kitchen."

Stefan looked at my aunt and before he could say anything, she smiled, "I'll just get some now."

She stood up and went over to one of the cupboards.

Jeremy came swanning into the room.

"Hey Stefan. Alexa, are you alright?"

He walked over to me and laid a hand on my back.

I raised my head and quickly said, "Fell over, banged head."

"You're terrible," he smirked slightly before asking Aunt Jenna, "Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go, Jer?" I asked.

"He has a friend over," auntie explained.

"It's Anna," Jeremy elaborated at my confused, interested look.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan freeze in shock before rushing out of the room.

I groaned but stood up and followed. What the hell Stefan? What are you worried about?

I quickly walked up the stairs to see the vampire standing in the doorway to my sister's room. I moved to stand next to him and looked into the room.

The window was open and the room empty.

My twin had disappeared. And Anna was the one to blame.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it. I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this. I really appreciate it. And I wanna say a huge thank you to Grapejuice101 who has given me so much encouragement and help with this fic. **

**I'm not sure how regular updates are going to be these next couple of months as revision and exams are taking over my life. But I will try to update every couple of weeks at the latest.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Fool Me Once

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

Ok, breathe, Alexa, breathe. Deep breaths.

"Stefan, where the hell is my sister?" I asked, my voice shaking. She was gone. My sister was gone. She had been taken. Why had she been taken?

Oh god, I couldn't breathe. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Stefan didn't answer me; he just stared at the open window in shock.

"Stefan, please!" I begged. My voice cracked and I felt tears fall down my face. "Answer me!"

I was closely reaching the point of hysteria.

"Hey. Hey."

Stefan's hands were suddenly cupping my face. I gripped his wrists, twisting the fabric of my sleeves between my fingers. My hands were shaking.

"Alexa, look at me," he softly demanded. I raised my eyes so that they stared into his. "I will find your sister. Ok? I will find Elena."

The conviction in his voice was so strong that I couldn't help but believe him. I squeezed his wrists in acknowledgement. He loved Elena as much as I did, he would save her.

Stefan looked as though he was having some sort of internal debate before he opened his mouth.

"Alexa, I want, I need you to stay here while I search the town," he gently ordered me.

He wants me to what?!

I immediately shook my head. "Stefan, I can't, please, let me go with you."

"Hey, I'll bring her back, but I need to make sure that you're safe," he responded, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "Alexa, you need to stay safe."

I bit my lip. I could see where Stefan was coming from. He couldn't save Elena while keeping me safe. But I needed to find my sister.

I opened my mouth to argue but Stefan stopped me by covering my mouth with his hand.

"Alexa, please, trust me," the vampire begged.

Oh no, not the trust card. Anything but that, Stefan!

"Ok, I'll stay here," I relented with a lot of reluctance.

I had no choice. If I didn't agree to wait at home, Stefan would find some way to make me.

"Thank you," he sighed before pulling me into a hug.

I buried my face into his chest.

"Find my sister Stefan, please," I whispered.

"I will," Stefan promised before disappearing from the room.

I staggered slightly at the loss of contact before sighing. Tears once again filled my eyes. Without Stefan's comforting presence, all I could think about was what could be happening to Elena right now.

Anna was a vampire, judging by Stefan's reaction to her name. And that was bad. Very, very bad. As Damon had made me realise earlier, vampires could not be trusted. Except for Stefan. Stefan was the exception to that rule. He could be trusted.

I stumbled over to Elena's bed and collapsed on top of it. I grabbed one of Elena's pillows and curled around it, breathing in my twin's smell.

She had to be alright. She wasn't allowed to be anything other than alright. Losing her... I can honestly say that losing Elena, my twin, would destroy me. She was everything to me. My sister, my best friend, my confidante. I needed her so much.

I sighed softly, tightening my grip on the pillow. I knew that I wouldnt be able to sleep. Not until I had my sister back.

Anna had taken Elena for a reason. A part of me suspected that it was because she looked like Katherine. It honestly wouldn't surprise me. Katherine was the root of all problems.

A creak sounded behind me.

I shot up and looked around. But the room was empty.

I was probably just being jumpy. Our house had an annoying habit of creaking at night. I had learnt to just ignore it. I guess that after everything that had happened today, I was too keyed up to ignore it. That, and the fact that I was completely alone.

I wanted someone to be there with me. I knew that it couldn't be Stefan as he was out searching for my sister. Jeremy and Aunt Jenna were no goes. Me and Elena wanted to keep them out of the whole vampire issue. They were safer not knowing. What happened with Vicki just emphasised that.

Luke and Jazz were out of town. I suppose that I could phone Jazz but I couldn't phone Luke. He didn't have his phone on him. But the problem with seeking comfort with them is the fact that if they found out the Stefan and Damon were vampires, they would most likely try to kill them.

I could have asked Tyler to come round. But, again, there is the issue of having to explain it to him. And I didn't want him to be dragged into this. He didn't deserve to. He put up with so much crap from his dad that it would be unfair to involve him in this.

Normally, I would have called Damon. But after what he did to me earlier, I couldn't face him. It would be too hard. I'd either break down crying or try and smash his face in.

So I had no choice but to lay there, all on my own, waiting for Stefan to return with good news.

XXX

It was a battle, but I managed to stay awake all night.

Stefan didn't return. He hadn't texted either. The worry and the fear clawed at me. What if something had happened to him as well?

No, calm down, breathe. It's Stefan, he'll be fine. He's Stefan, for god sake. He's quite capable of looking after himself.

A hand on my shoulder startled me. I leapt up from where I was laying. I grabbed the first thing that my hand touched and held it up threateningly.

Stefan stood there with his arms in the air, a look of surprise on his face.

"Alexa, relax. It's just me," he said soothingly. "Put the teddy bear down."

Huh?

I frowned and looked at my hand. Elena's teddy bear was innocently smiling up at me. Whoops. Sorry Mr Cuddles.

I slowly let Mr Cuddles fall from my hand before looking up at Stefan.

"Did you find her?" I asked hopefully. Please say yes. Please say yes.

Stefan shook his head.

I slumped onto the bed miserably. Elena, where are you?

Stefan blurred over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, we'll find her," he reassured me.

I rested my head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"So, I'm gonna assume that you've come back because you couldn't find her," I stated blandly.

"Partly, but I also wanted to check on you, make sure that you were safe."

"Thanks Stefan."

Stefan smiled slightly before hesitating.

"There is someone who could help us find her, but I don't think that you'll be too happy to see him."

I was confuzzled for a moment before I realised who he was talking about. Damon.

"Am-Am I going to have to see him?" I asked, my breath hitching slightly in fear.

"Don't worry; I'll be right next to you the entire time," Stefan was quick to reassure me.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, biting my lip. Seeing him so soon after last night would be so hard. But if it helped find Elena.

"I'll go," I stated, strengthening my resolve. To save Elena, I would go and see Damon.

Stefan looked down at me for a moment, almost as though he was reconsidering bringing me with him, before sighing and scooping me up into his arms.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck for support. The vampire held me tightly as he leapt out of the window.

My head spun as the air whoosed past us.

Stefan let go of my legs once we reached the ground by kept a hold of my waist while I found my footing.

"Jesus Christ, Stefan," I gasped as I let go of his neck. "Give a girl a bit of warning next time."

"I'll be sure to do that," Stefan replied, letting go of my waist.

We climbed into the car and Stefan drove off.

XXX

The thought of facing Damon filled me with nervous tension. I honestly didn't know how I would react once I saw him.

But, hopefully, he will help me find my twin.

Stefan pulled up in front of the boarding house and we quickly walked inside.

Damon was lounging in the chair in living room. He was reading that blasted grimoire.

He looked up when we entered.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," he smirked. "Well, what the cat would have dragged in had Stefan not eaten it."

Uh, what the hell was that?

"Anna's taken Elena," Stefan said, completely ignoring what was just said.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails," the dick drawled. "Now, remind, why do I care?"

Because he's supposed to! That's why! I get that he feels betrayed, but come on.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching," Stefan growled.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Damon, please, tell me what us know," I begged, temporarily drawing Damon's attention to me. "You've gotta know something."

"No, I don't," he replied, his tone cold.

"You were with Anna, you have to know where she's living," Stefan reasoned, sitting down on the sofa. I remained standing. "Just tell us where we can find her."

Damon paused for a moment before replying, "Nope."

I let out a groan of frustration and tugged on my hair.

"You can go," the asshole smirked. "Really."

The urge to punch him in the face was so strong. He had to know where Anna was which meant that he was deliberately keeping my twin's whereabouts from us, from me.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you," Stefan stated. Damon frowned and looked at his brother. "There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. but see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

Damon watched Stefan with a small smile on his face. If I didn't know better, I would call it tenderness and love. But I do know better.

"Apology accepted," the older brother replied. His voice thick.

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena. It's Alexa's twin. If you know something, tell me."

There was a desperateness in Stefan's voice that wasn't there before.

Damon glanced up at me at the mention of my name. I could only look him in the eyes for a moment before looking away. I still felt guilty over betraying him.

The elder vampire sighed and stood up, grimoire in hand.

"I mean this sincerely," he said, staring me in the face. "I hope Elena dies."

I saw red.

My fist went flying into his face.

He staggered back a few steps at the force of my punch. My fist throbbed at the force that I had used but it was worth it.

"Then I hope that you never see your precious Katherine again!" I spat at him. "And let me tell you now, if my twin sister dies, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Katherine dies too."

The look on Damon's face was murderous. He bared his fangs at me and snarled. I had never seen him look so angry.

But I did not back down.

I narrowed my eyes and titled my head up defiantly. Anger pulsed through my veins. How dare he!

Our faces were inches apart. It was hard to say who was angrier. But I, I was seething. Forget about killing Katherine, I could damn well kill him right now! Where's a stake? Gimme a stake!

A light tug on the back of my jumper pulled me back from my intended murder victim. Although, it wouldn't exactly be murder, the whole entire world would probably thank for me doing it.

Stefan wrapped his arms around me, simultaneously holding me back and protecting me from Damon.

I relaxed into his hold but I didn't stop glaring at Damon. Yeah, alright, I may have betrayed his trust, but what he said about wanting my twin to die was a complete overreaction and so far over the line of acceptable.

Stefan pulled me away from his murderous brother.

"Lemme go Stefan!" I growled. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"No, you're not, Alexa," Stefan disagreed, directing me over to the stairs. "There are more important things to do than murder my brother."

Uh, Stefan, you are majorly wrong there. But I didn't protest. Well, I didn't protest verbally.

XXX

Stefan took me to his room to calm down.

I laid down on his bed and took a deep breath. Resisting the urge to go and stake Damon was difficult, but I managed. Barely.

He just pissed me off so much. What he said... Grrrrr.

Death to Damon the Dick.

... Ok, I really need to get my mind off of killing Damon. Before I manage to convince myself that it would be a good idea.

"Alexa, I'm going to go and have another look around the town," Stefan declared. "I'll be back soon."

Wait, what?

"Stefan, you can't leave me again," I protested. "What about Damon?"

"He's gone out," Stefan replied.

He had? How did Stefan know that? No, wait, ignore me. Vampire hearing. Forgot about that.

"Ok, just... just be back soon, ok?"

I did not sound desperate. I really didn't.

"I will," Stefan promised before disappearing from the room.

And I was alone. Again.

Of all the days to be left on my own, this was probably the worst.

But alone was better than being with Damon.

I sighed to myself and got off of the bed.

I needed to keep my thoughts off of Damon. I was supposed ta be calming down, after all.

I made my way downstairs and my gaze was immediately drawn to the table with Damon's alcohol.

Now, I know that I was supposed to be abstaining from alcohol, but I figured that these were special circumstances. My twin sister had been kidnapped, after all.

I poured myself a good helping of Bourbon and sat down on the sofa.

I sat there, staring into the amber liquid.

When had life gotten so complicated? And dangerous?

It wasn't fair. Elena should never have been kidnapped.

I sighed. Just as I was about to down the drink, a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched it from me.

"Hey!" I cried out in shock and anger as I turned to face the thief.

Damon stood behind me, glass in hand.

"Now, who gave you permission to drink my alcohol?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I glared at him. "You said that you hoped the my twin sister died, you owe me."

"Do I now?"

"Yes. Now gimme back that glass and I shall allow you to spend the rest of your life annoyance free."

"You shall 'allow' me?" he scoffed.

I nodded firmly. "You heard correctly.

Damon just shook his head and downed the bourbon.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? That was just rude!" I exclaimed, standing up."I'm telling Stefan on you!"

"Oh?" Damon chuckled darkly. "And what will you tell him? That you were drinking heavy liquor? You know that he wouldn't approve of that. And nor would your precious twin sister."

...Damn, didn't think of that. Crap. Damon's right. I can't have that. Damon is not allowed to be right. Ever.

I glared at the dick and walked back over to the alcohol table. I was gonna have a drink, whether he wanted me to or not.

I was just about to pick up a bottle when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Damon whispered in my ear.

Even though I was furious at him, I couldn't help but be hyperaware of how close his body was to mine.

"Damon," I growled. "Let go of me."

"No."

I snarled and turned my head so that I could glare at him.

"Fine. I won't have any of your precious effing alcohol. Happy?"

"Immensely."

The dick let go of my wrist and I turned and pushed him away.

My skin tingled from where he had been touching me.

I stormed over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step.

Come on, Stefan, hurry up home... before you brother ends up with a stake in his chest.

XXX

"Have you tried ringing her phone?" I suggested once Stefan had finally got back. .

I wasn't seething anymore, but I was still pretty damn angry. And Damon was no longer in danger of being staked.

"No one answered," he sighed. "But you could try again."

I immediately pulled out my phone and dialled my twin's number.

"Come on Elena," I muttered. "Pick up. Pick up."

Someone answered the phone. Oh thank the lord.

"Ellie? Oh god, Ellie! Are you alright? Speak to me, Ellie, please!"

"She's fine," a strange voice answered. "For now."

"Anna? Is this Anna?" I growled. "Anna, you bitch! Give me back my sister!"

The phone was wrestled from my hand. I leapt up to try and snatch it back, but Stefan held me back with one hand.

"Anna," Stefan stated.

I hissed in anger. Wait until I got my hands on that vampire bitch. She was dead meat. Dead, dead, dead meat.

I swear, if she has hurt even a single hair on my twin's head, she will feel twice the pain.

I don't know what Anna said to him, but Stefan replied with, "I can get it."

I can only assume that she was talking about that bloody witch's grimoire.

That book is so gonna be burned into ashes. Consequences be damned.

Stefan allowed me to move closer so that I could hear what Anna was saying. Apparently, I didn't look as angry as I did before.

"... I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how it's gonna be to work together."

I saw too busy glaring daggers at the phone in Stefan's hand to notice the look on Damon's face.

Anna hung up.

That bitch was so dead.

"Go ahead."

Stefan and I looked over at Damon when he spoke.

"Grovel again. Oh, wait no... I don't care."

Damon smirked slightly before walking from the room.

That bastard was dead too.

XXX

Right, so, here's the situation: bitch had Bonnie.

Which is not good. Really, very not good.

And not only is poor Bonnie at the mercy of a bitch vampire, but we couldn't even use her witchy powers to help us find Elena.

Stefan was driving us to the Bennett residence.

The vampire had come to the conclusion that Shelia Bennett, aka, Bonnie's grams, would help us find my missing twin. I had asked why he had come to this conclusion and he has said that it was because Bonnie was a Bennett witch. Apparently, Bennett witches will always protect their own. Or something to that extent. I wasn't really paying attention.

Stefan pulled over in front of the Bennett house.

We got out of the car and quickly walked up to the door. Stefan probably would have blurred us to the door if it wasn't broad daylight.

I knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

Come on Shelia, come on. I have a sister to rescue.

Shelia (finally) opened the door and Stefan took charge.

"We need your help," he said.

"Why? Whats happened?" Bonnie's grams asked.

"Elena's been taken. By a vampire," I answered. God, I hated saying that. "And she's not the only one..."

I trailed off. How the hell do I tell her that Bonnie was also abducted by the bitch? I wasn't good at this at sort of stuff.

"Bonnie was also taken," Stefan finished for me.

Shelia's face hardened.

"You had best come in," she said.

Stefan gestured for me to go first so I did.

I nervously sat down on the sofa and watched the angry witch pace the room.

"All we need is a simple locator spell and then I can go and save them," Stefan explained once he had sat down.

I turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you mean that we can go and save them?" I questioned.

The vampire immediately shook his head.

"No, Alexa, it's not safe enough for you to go," he disagreed.

"What do you mean that it's not safe enough?" I exclaimed.

There is no way in hell that he is gonna leave me here!

"Alexa, they were taken by vampires."

"So?"

Stefan sighed.

"Do you think that Elena would want you to put yourself in danger just to go and save her?" he asked.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. Damn, he had me there.

"Fine," I growled, crossing my arms. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you, Alexa," Stefan smiled gratefully.

While I had been having my mini-argument with Steffie, Shelia had done her spell.

"They're at this address," she told us, passing Stefan a piece of paper.

"I'll be back soon," Stefan promised, looking me straight in the eye. "With your sister and Bonnie."

I stood up and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you, Stefan," I whispered into his shoulder.

Stefan returned the hug and pressed a light kiss to the top of my head.

He left the room.

I slumped back down on the sofa.

Here comes the waiting.

XXX

The moment that Elena walked through the door, I leapt on her. Literally.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

She immediately returned the hug and buried her face in my neck.

I rubbed her back and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm here, Ellie," I whispered to her. "You're safe now."

I was so thankful that I had her back in my arms. My twin sister was safe.

I caught Stefan's eye over shoulder.

"Thank you," I mouthed to him gratefully.

He nodded and moved forward to envelope us in a hug.

Bon-Bon and her grams had left the room to give us some time to reunite in peace. And, most likely, for a small reunion themselves.

"You alright now, twinnie," I reassured her. "Alexa's here to protect you from the bid bag vampires."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Elena asked as she pulled away.

"Noooooooooooooooo."

Elena just raised her eyebrow at me.

Don't look at me like that twinsey. Seriously, don't.

"Elena, stop looking at me like that," I whined.

She shook her head and turned to look at Stefan. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Where have Bonnie and Mrs Bennett gone?" she asked him.

"They went into the next room," he replied.

Elena took Stefan's hand, put an arm around my waist and pulled us into the other room.

"So, what do we do now?" my twin asked as we entered the room.

Bonnie and her grams were sitting down at the table.

We moved to stand next to the table. Stefan let go of Elena's hand to stand on the others side. I slung my arm around her shoulder and started fiddling with her hair.

"Well for now, you need to stay here," Stefan stated.

"A prisoner in my own home?" Bonnie's grams scoffed. "I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house," Stefan countered. Oh Steff-Steff, what is it with you and protecting everyone today?

"We'll protect ourselves," Grams smirked slightly.

"We have ta let him have Katherine back," I suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at me. "Damon's not gonna stop until he gets her. If we help him, then maybe, hopefully, that ends it."

And I would want people to help me get Luke back, if we were in Damon and Katherine's position.

"No," Bonnie immediately tried to shoot down my idea. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

Judging from the look on Stefan's face, he wasn't too happy with that idea, either.

"Alexa's right, what other choice do we have?" Elena stood up for me. Yay twin! At least I can relu on her to back me up. We get each other.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it," witchy senior sighed. She looked up at Stefan. "I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over."

Yeah! Burn them! Set them on fire! Burn them, baby, burn them! Mwahahahahahahaha!

…. Sorry about that. Had a little mental moment. Moving on rapidly.

"We still have to get Damon to agree," was Stefan's reply.

Oh come on Stefan! Stop being so unhelpful! One would think that you don't want to get rid of your brother.

"He has already agreed once," I pointed out.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry," Stefan shot back.

Details. And besides, when is Damon ever not angry.

"He's hurt," Elena countered. "There's a difference."

Yeah! Twin power! Go Elena! The Gilbert Twins rule all!

"And I think I know what has to be done."

I did not like the sound of that. And I was right not to.

Elena turned to look at me. Why would she...?

"Oh god, no!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "Why me?"

"Because he trusts you," Elena told me.

"No he doesn't!" I squeaked. Whoa, my voice went really high just then.

"Alexa please."

Elena gave the puppy dog eyes. I hate the puppy dog eyes... when they're being used on me.

I flung my arms in the air.

"Fine!"

XXX

Stefan dropped me off outside the Boarding house before leaving me.

Jesus Christ. I was so bloody nervous, it was unbelievable.

I slowly and (hopefully) quietly made me way inside the Salvatore house.

Please don't be home, please don't be home.

I turned the corner to look into the living room.

Bugger, he was home.

Well, if I had been a few minutes late, he probably wouldn't have been. He turned around and froze the moment he saw me.

I bit my lip and gave him a small wave.

He didn't look mad. But he didn't look particularly happy to see me, either.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks," he smirked slightly, picking up that effing grimoire. "Found your sister yet?"

"Yeah, we found her and then Stefan saved her," I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight."

I smiled slightly before taking a deep breath. Here comes the hard part.

"I managed to convince Bonnie to help you."

All emotion left Damon's face.

"I doubt that."

"Look, Damon, I didn't want to lie to you yesterday," I sighed as I walked towards him. "I really didn't, ask Elena or Stefan, they'll back me up on that. But I had to."

"I'm sure they will."

"Damon, you know me. You know that protecting that people that I love is one of the most important things to me. And I was protecting my twin, my brother, my aunt, my friends. But you were also protecting the people that you care about. In your own twisted Damoney way."

I think that I was getting through to him.

"We're all on the same side, after the small thing, working towards the same goal. And as much as you may scoff at that, it's true."

"Not interested."

Damon turned to leave.

I growled under my breath and said, "Yeah you are. You were willing to work with us yesterday."

The vampire turned to face me.

"Fool me once, shame on you," he smirked.

Fool me twice, shame on me, I finished silently.

"Alrighty then, why do you never compel me?" I asked. At the confused look on his I elaborated. "I'm always forgetting to put on my vervain necklace when I take it off. And I know that you have noticed. So why don't you ever compel me?"

"How do you know that I haven't?"

He put the book down and walked towards me.

"Damon, you compelled me the first time that we met, I know what it feels like. Hence, I know that you didn't. But I know that you could have done."

I moved so that I was standing right in front of the vampire.

"We... we have something. You and I. We have an understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you. What we have if different compared to how it is with you and Stefan, and you and Elena. But I promise you Damon, I swear, I will help you get your Katherine back."

I stared the vampire in the eye throughout my entire speech.

"I wish I could believe you."

Why, oh why, did it hurt so much to hear him say that to me?

But he doesn't believe me, well, this'll get him to believe me.

I reached up and unclasped my necklace. I took it off and held it up so that he could see it.

"I dare you to ask me if I'm lying now."

I slammed it down and stood back, holding my arms out to the side.

"You know Anna won't stop, no matter what I do," Damon warned as he slowly walked towards me.

My heart pounded.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Damon picked up my necklace and out his arms around my neck to put it on.

The feel of his skin on mine sent tingles throughout my body.

"I don't compel when we're together because we have fun. I want it to be real."

He clasped the necklace and slowly ran his hands across my neck. He straightened my collar before resting his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm trusting you, Alexa. Don't make me regret it."

I rested my hands on his.

"I won't."

XXX

I texted Elena, telling her that Damon had accepted our deal.

She had texted back telling us to met her, Stefan and the Bennetts at the tomb. At nightfall.

While we waited, I asked Damon that had been bugging.

"Why did you use me?"

I was lounging on the sofa while Damon was rummaging around in the basement.

The was a rush of air and Damon was suddenly standing in front of me.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Last night, at the graveyard. Why did you use me as your hostage? Surely Elena would have been a better hostage. I mean, she's Stefan's girlfriend, not me."

"Are you saying that you would have preferred me to threaten Elena, instead?" Damon smirked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You know what I mean. Stop putting words in my mouth."

I pouted and crossed my arms.

Damon laughed before saying, "What you are forgetting is that with you as my 'hostage', there would have been even more pressure on Stefan. What with his girlfriend screaming at him to give me the book to save her precious twin sister."

I considered that logic for a moment. I had to admit, it did make sense. In a really weird way.

"I accept that answer," I finally declared.

"Oh thank god for that, I can live the rest of my eternal life in peace now that I know that."

"Oh shut up."

Damon glanced down at his watch. Huh, I did not know that he wore a watch. Weird.

Anyways, he looked at his watch and declared that we had to make a move.

I got up to leave but Damon, in a move that I probably should have been expecting, picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Damon!" I whined.

Why? Why did he feel it necessary to do that? The prat. No no, the dick.

He blurred to the car and dropped in the passenger seat.

When he got into the car, I looked over at him.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow.

The dick just smirked at me.

"Y'know, you should be thanking me right now. I'm missing an awesome party to help you out tonight."

"Oh, I am so very sorry to hear that."

"You owe me, Dickatore."

"Dickatore?"

"It was necessary."

"What do you mean? I owe you? You lied to me and betrayed me."

"You said that you hoped that my sister died. I think that cancels that whole betrayal thing out."

"I don't think that."

"You wouldn't."

XXX

The party was in full swing when Damon and I arrived.

"Gee whizz, I haven't missed a Duke party in years," I mumbled.

Luke, Tyler and I always used to go together. We had a drinking competition to see who could drink that most beer bottles by the end of the party. Then Tyler's Uncle Mason would drive us back to Tyler's and give us an alibi. It was something that we did as a 3. Jazz had always excused herself and hung around with Caroline. This is the first year in forever that we haven't done it. Life was changing.

"God, I hope they stay away from the church."

"Your hope, not mine," Damon drawled.

"Don't be such a dick," I sighed. "But then again, that would be pretty impossible for you."

Damon just gave me a look.

Ha ha, I laugh in your face.

I was so busy laughing at Damon in my mind that I didn't notice the two people standing in front of us. Damon grabbed the back of my jacket and yanked me backwards. I stumbled backwards and fell into the vampire.

I glared up at him. That was just rude.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked forwards.

Caroline and Mattie stood in front of us.

"Hey Alexa," Matt smiled.

"Mattie!" I squealed happily as I leapt forward and gave him a hug.

Oh Mattie, I love you. He was one of the nicest people that I knew. I hadn't seen him in ages.

Matt laughed and returned the hug.

When Mattie released me, I turned to look at Caroline.

"Hey, Care-Bear," I smiled at her before giving her a hug too.

As I pulled back, I noticed Matt and Caroline link hands.

Ah, Caroline is showing Damon that she has moved on from him. Nice move there Carrie.

"Alexa, hey," she smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?"

"Long story, no time to tell it," Damon intruded. Oh my god. How rude.

I smacked his shoulder with the back of my hand.

"She wasn't talking to you, you dick," I scolded him.

The look of shock on Caroline's face was hilarious. She was probably expecting Damon to rip my head off any second now. I'm probably one of the few people who can get away with doing that. Oh I love the power that I have over him.

"Sure she was," the dick smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not everything is about you."

"Uh, we haven't met. I'm Matt."

Dear, sweet Mathew interrupted our argument before it could lead to violence. And, knowing the two of us, that was very likely to occur.

"Matt. There's a reason you and I haven't met," Damon brushed Matt off and pushed me in the opposite direction.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "What did I just say to you?! Stop being rude to my friends!"

I turned my head to look back at the pair.

"Guys, I am so sorry about this dick. I'll speak to you later."

I then turned to glare at Damon and elbowed him. I'm willing to be that it hurt me than it hurt him.

"For god sake Damon! Will you at least try and stop being such a dick?!"

I turned to face the front and grumbled to myself.

God. He was so annoying.

"You know, if you keep frowning like that, you will get frown lines on that pretty little face."

I grinned happily at the familiar voice and turned around to see Tyler Lockwood standing behind us.

"Ty-Ty!" I shrieked before leaping on him for a hug.

Luckily, he caught me. I remember when I did that when we were 6. He didn't catch me and I landed on the steps of the Lockwood property. I split my lip and had quite a huge gash along the side of my face.

"Alex!" Tyler laughed, spinning me around.

We didn't let go of each other once the hug was finished. I felt safe in Tyler's arms. He was the older brother that I never had. And one of my partners in crime. We grew up together. Thick as thieves.

"How ya been?" I smirked up at him.

"Same old. You?"

"I've been wallowing."

"Missing Luke, huh?"

"Yeah."

I nodded sharply to accent my point.

I want my Luke to come home.

Tyler glanced behind me.

"What are you doing with Damon Salvatore?" he whispered into my ear.

Oh, if only he knew that Damon would be able to hear him anyway.

"Elena wants to spend the day with Stefan without dickface over there interrupting them," I whispered back. "So I decided to be an awesome twin sister and took Damon out for a while."

Tyler snorted, "You make him sound like a dog."

"Well, if the shoe fits..." I smirked.

A hand grabbed my jacket and pulled me away from Tyler.

Tyler let out a shout of protest.

"Damon!" I whined. "I wanna be with my Ty-Ty!"

"Tough," Damon smirked before wrapping an arm around my waist and lifting me up.

"Buh bye Ty-Ty!" I shouted towards my Tyler as Damon carried me away. "Catch ya later!"

"Bye Alexa!" Tyler shouted back.

"Y'know, you're a very rude person," I commented as Damon walked.

I didn't get a verbal reply, but I looked up to see the vampire smirking.

XXX

It didn't take long for us to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Brother. Elena. Witches," Damon nodded at them as we walked towards them.

Damon put me down before disappearing down below.

"Twinnie!" I shouted happily before trotting over to my twin and giving her a hug.

"Alexa," she greeted.

"How ya doin?" I asked her.

"I just want to get this over with," she sighed.

I nodded and turned to the others. "You heard the lady. We ready yet?"

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

"Awesome!"

Why was I so excited about doing this?

XXX

The witches were preparing their spell. Bennett senior was lighting the torches.

"Air. Earth. Fire."

"Water," Bonnie finished passing her grams a bottle of water.

She poured it on the floor.

"That's it?" Elena questioned from where her, myself and the Salvatore's were standing.

"As opposed to what?" Shelia smirked slightly.

"Huh, would've thought that it'd have been blessed or mystical or something," I commented.

My attention was captured by a rustling sound from Damon's jacket. It was a blood bag.

"What's that?" Stefan asked.

Silly goose, it's a blood bag. Even I know that.

"It's fo Katherine," Damon replied. "Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl or her sister are offering up a vein to tap."

There was silence for a few moments before Damon smirked at Stefan.

"Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me."

I can't wait to get rid of you. Perhaps, when the dick leaves, I might be able to get over this ridiculous crush.

"I can't wait to get rid of you," Stefan replied.

They shared some sort of secret smirk thing. Awwwwww, brotherly moment.

"We're ready."

XXX

The witches were chanting. No idea what they what they were chanting, but they were chanting something.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds like Latin," Stefan answered.

Really? It doesn't sound like Latin.

"I don't think its Latin," my twin disagreed.

See, my twin agrees with me. She doesn't think that it's Latin, either.

The torches flared up. Elena moved closer to Stefan while I just stepped backwards. I just so happened to be moving closer to Damon.

He lightly rested a hand on my back.

What the hell was happening?

There was movement behind us and I let out a small squeak.

Damon and I turned around to see the tomb door opening.

"It worked," Bonnie gasped. She sounded so amazed. Well, doesn't she sound confident in her abilities?

"Of course it worked," Bonnie's grams said.

"Don't you have some fires to build?" Damon turned and said to Stefan.

The younger vampire spoke to my twin sister before disappearing to ground level.

Damon stared at the two witches for a moment before sliding an arm around my waist.

"You ready?"

"Uhhh, ready for what?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"You think that I'm gonna go in there by myself so that you can seal me in?" he scoffed.

He pulled me so that my back hit his chest. I really shouldn't be enjoying being this close to the dick.

Where is Luke when I need him?

"Damon, don't you dare take her in that tomb," Elena growled at the vampire.

"I'll bring the walls down," Shelia threatened.

Awwww, I didn't know that she cared. Bless you Shelia. I've always liked you.

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't," Damon argued.

Ok, that's probably true. Neither Bonnie nor Shelia liked Damon that much. So it doesn't surprise me that they would be willing to do that. But then again, it's the dicks own stupid fault for making enemies of them in the first place. He really is a twathead.

"Think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you," Shelia countered.

Ooooh, nice comeback. And the winner of that round is Shelia Bennett. Yay! Go Shelia!

Damon did not look happy. Someone had best interrupt before blood is spilt. Maybe I should do it. it is me that they're fighting over. And isn't that just a brilliant boost for the ego?

"Look, guys, chillax," I intervened. "As flattered as I am over you lot fighting over me, I get what he's saying. He needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to close the tomb while he's still inside. I understand. I'll go in."

"Alexa, no!" Elena shouted.

She didn't look to happy at the prospect of me going into the tomb filled with desiccated vampires who would kill for some human blood... ok, I can see why she isn't too happy when I put it like that.

Meh, I'll be fine. I'll have Damon to protect me.

... Oh god, I'm doomed.

"Twinnie, calm down, I'll be fine," I assured her. "It's me. I'm always ok. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

See how good I am at calming her down? It's the magic Alexa touch. And yes, that is trademarked. No stealing from Alexa the Awesome!

Anyway, moving on... before you think that I am insane. Because I am not... honestly.

While I was reassuring my darling twin sister, Damon had found a torch. It was one of the fire ones from the circle. I have to admit, it took me a few seconds to realise where he took it from. I astound myself sometimes.

Hmmm, I've been thinking of buying a leather jacket. Damon makes wearing one look so badass. And I wanna look badass. I am badass. No should mess with Alexa. Alexa is da best.

"May I?" he asked, offering me his arm.

How on earth does he make such a gentleman like gesture look so patronising? And annoying.

I rolled my eyes and accepted the arm. With a great amount of reluctance, may I add.

"As if I have a choice," I muttered.

Oh joy, into the dark, dank, disgusting tomb we go.

XXX

Not long after we had walked into the tomb, I had let go of Damon's arm.

As hot and sexy as he was, I really didn't wanna touch him for too long. Even if there was clothing preventing skin to skin contact. I might catch cooties. Damon cooties. Ewwwww.

He had seemed reluctant to let go of me and I had frowned at him.

"You know that I wouldn't let them lock you in here," I said. "I promise."

"Can I believe that?"

"Yes, you can. I wouldn't do that to you, Damon. I'm not that much of a bitch."

Elena had thoughtfully given me a torch before I had entered the tomb, so I used that to look around. Well, I say thoughtfully. Unless her almost knocking me out could be considered thoughtful. But then again, being unconscious would mean that I didn't have to go with Damon into the tomb. Though he would probably wait for me to wake up before going in the tomb. He just loves annoying me that much. The dick.

I was right. About the tomb. It was dark. It was dank. It was disgusting. And it was going to make me all dirty.

I was expecting some sort of monster to come leaping around the corner and eat us. It was one of those places where you would set a horror story.

Damon hadn't found his precious Katherine yet and I was beginning to get bored. There was nothing to do in here. Other than walk and point a torch in different directions. And I can honestly say that watching paint dry is more fun than that. Believe me. I would know. Once, when we were all quite drunk, Tyler, Jazz, Luke and I painted on of the Nolan rooms, got a whole load of alcohol and munchies and sat in the middle of the room, watching the walls. We watched the paint dry. It was si fun! That is, until Heather Nolan walked in and freaked out about the fact that one of her rooms had been painted a different colour. Luke on exasperated the situation by saying that it was just a stupid old spare room. That no one used. And was ugly and outdated. I don't think that I have ever seen anyone turn that shade of red before.

Then, from out of nowhere, whispering echoed through the tomb.

Creep. Really creepy. I am suddenly beginning to regret watching all those horror films as a child. It was really screwing me up. What with vampires and witches actually being real.

"What the hell is that creepy whispering coming from?" I asked the vampire in front of me.

If anyone would know, it would be him. Besides, he was the only person around who I could actually ask. Unless I asked the walls. And I wouldn't exactly get a very good answer from them, now, would I?

"They can sense you," he replied.

Well, that wasn't at all disturbing. Thanks for that Damon.

I think that I preferred not knowing.

"Now, where is she?" Damon mumbled before disappearing.

I stood there in shock for a few moments before I actually realised what he had done.

"Damon!" I exclaimed. "Don't leave me here on my own!"

I stamped my foot in a temporary moment of childishness. (So sue me, I know that I'm allowed to have some of those moments. I read the rules to being a teenager.)

How dare he abandon me in this place! Not only was it extraordinarily rude. It was also rather dangerous. Only an idiot would leave a human on their own in a tomb of starving vampires. Oh, yeah, this is Damon that we're talking about. Ha ha, silly me.

I turned around and walked in the direction of the entrance of the tomb. Well, I would have done, if I could remember where the entrance was. It looked so different in torch light compared to candle light. Besides, I was following Damon. I didn't really expect him to desert me. Even if I probably should have done.

Ok, deep breaths, Alexa. You'll be fine. You'll get out of here. Stefan wouldn't let you be permanently abandoned in a tomb filled with vampires. Stefan likes you. And Elena would never let him forget it.

"Damon?" I called. My voice trembled. Damn. I was scared. I was really, really scared. As much as I would love to deny it. But only an idiot would not be scared right now. "Damon?"

I turned a corner. And ran into someone.

I screamed and fell backwards.

Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. I'm too young to die!

"Alexa?"

I sobbed in relief at the sound of my twin's voice. I've been saved!

I shined my torch at her and she shined her's in my direction. I quickly got up and threw myself at her. I was so pleased to see her. I was just thinking about her as well. She must have read my mind.

… Creepy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ha ha, I kid. We have secret special twin bond.

Ok, weird Alexa moment. Just ignore that.

"How did you get in?" I asked her.

"I ran through the door a few minutes after you went through," she replied.

Awwww, isn't she adorable? She came into the nasty horrible tomb because her twin sister was in there.

"Why?"

"Because you're my twin and I don't want you to be on your own in here."

"Aww, I love you too, Ellie."

She ignored me. How rude! God. I swear, Stefan has been a bad influence on her. She never used to be this rude... or at least, I don't think that she did. I don't really remember. That's bad. My memory is terrible.

"Where's Damon?"

"The dick left me. He just walked off! Didn't even look back!"

Is it obvious that I am offended by that?

Elena muttered something very unpleasant about Damon under her breath.

Ha ha, good Elena! Curse the Damon! Curse the Damon!

"Let's get out of here," she eventually sighed as she took my arm.

Why do people always do that to mean? Do they think I am incapable of walking or something?

"You do know the way out, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Well, she certainly didn't sound particularly convincing. Oh god, we're gonna be stuck in here forever.

Elena led me into a smallish room. Well, I assume that it was small. Even with 2 torches, visibility was poor. Extremely poor. Very extremely poor.

So poor, in fact, that I wasn't at all suprised when I tripped over something. I fell to the ground in a graceless heap, scraping my arm across the floor at the same time. Um, ow. Not good. So not good. I'm bleeding in at tomb of vampires who are craving blood. Today is just not my day.

Oh dear, the creepy whispering vampires were back. And they were even louder this time!

Elena screamed. Oh yeah, she didn't hear the creepy whispery vampires last time. I followed her torch beam to see a mummified vampire. Oh, she was screaming at that.

It looked very very gross. Mayor ewwwwww moment.

"Oh that is so not good!" I mumbled before scrambling to my feet.

Once I was standing, I looked over to where Elena was standing. Only to see that she wasn't there. How did I not notice her moving?

Elena? Where did you go? What is it with people disappearing on me in this accursed tomb?

She screamed. I spun around to see her on the floor by one of the icky yucky vampires. She was practically sitting on its lap. I rushed over to her and pulled her up. Don't worry Ellie, Alexa save you from yucky, icky, nasty vampire. Alexa the superhero.

My darling twin was practically hyperventilating. Can't say that I blame her. I'm surprised that I haven't reached that stage yet.

We clung on to each other and turned around. Please let this way be the exit. Come on god, give us a break her.

Apparently god didn't want to give us a break. We turned around to see Anna standing behind us.

Oh shit. That's not good.

XXX

"You must have a taste for it," Anna sneered. "You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, and you just come right back to it."

I pushed Elena behind me and glared at the little bitch.

"So, you're the bitch would kidnapped my sister?" I snarled. "You're lucky that I'm not driving a stake through your heart right now."

Elena gasped from behind me and pulled on my jacket.

At first I thought that she was silently scolding me for what I said to Anna. But when Anna cried out for her mother, I turned around and saw an old decrepit vampire woman lying on the floor. Ohhhh, Elena must have tripped over her.

Little bitch raced over to the vampire and knelt down beside her. I take it that this is her mother.

"Your boyfriend did this, you know?" Anna snarled at my sister.

I shifted so that I was once again standing between my twin and the bitch.

"His father did," Elena corrected her angrily.

Yeah! You tell her twinnie!

"And Jonathon Gilbert." Anna stood up. "I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life."

"Well, it's a good thing that both me and Elena are adopted then, isn't?" I chirped.

I subtly moved back, pushing Elena with me.

We needed to get out of here and away from la bitch. And we needed to do that right now, before she decided that adopted Gilbert's were still alright for her plan.

Anna's face started to change. Oh shit. Not good. Not good. Not good!

"Ellie, run!" I yelled and pushed her forwards. She ran and I followed her.

She had almost reached the door when Anna appeared next to her. She grabbed my twin's arm and bit into her wrist.

Elena screamed.

"Ellie!" I screamed, rushing forward.

I went to pull Elena away but Anna backhanded me into the wall.

My head smacked against the wall and I laid there, dazed. My head pounded. Jesus effing Christ. That effing hurt.

I blearily watched as Anna dragged Elena over to her mother and shoved her wrist in the dead vampire's mouth.

"No, please don't!" Elena begged tearfully.

That spurned me into motion. I latched onto the wall and pulled myself up.

My head throbbed but I gritted my teeth and kept on moving. I staggered over and leapt on the vampire's back. I linked my arms across her neck and pulled backwards.

It had no effect whatsoever.

An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me off of the bitch. I glanced up to see Stefan. Yay Stefan!

"Get your sister," he muttered to me as he let go of me. He then proceeded to grab the little bitch and pull her away from Elena.

I ran over to my sister.

"Come on Ellie," I whispered to her as I pulled her up. I wrapped an arm around her waist and looked over at my vampire.

"Go. I'm right behind you," he told us, pointing in the direction of the exit.

I nodded and pulled my sister away from the vampires. I walked in the direction that Stefan had pointed. Finally, we knew how to get out.

XXX

We ran out of the door to the tomb. Thank god. I was finally out of that horrible, disgusting tomb.

I let go of Elena and rested against the wall.

"Elena, Alexa. Stefan..." Bonnie started.

Y'know, I really didn't like the look on her face or her tone of voice.

"He's right behind us," Elena frowned.

We turned around to see Stefan standing at the entrance to the tomb.

Uhhhhh, Stefan, why aren't you coming out of the tomb? It is ok for you to come out, y'know.

"Steff-Steff, whatcha doing?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"It's gonna be ok," Bonnie soothed. "We'll fix it."

Guys, whats wrong? You're beginning to freak me out. And, judging by the look on Elena's face, she was already freaked out.

"What it is?" Elena asked sharply.

"I can't," Stefan shook his head.

Can't what? Stefan, can't what?

"Can't what, Stefan?" my twin sister snapped.

"The spell's still up," Bonnie explained. "We can't get them out yet."

Can't get them out...? Stefan's stuck in there?

... Damon's stuck in there?

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena gasped, looking at Stefan, who glanced down. "Oh my god."

Awwww, that's so sweet.

"I heard you scream," my sister's boyfriend explained softly.

"What about Damon?" I asked. Elena and Stefan exchanged glances. "We can't leave him in there. I promised him that he wouldn't get locked in there."

"We'll get him out," Stefan said to me.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long," Shelia spoke.

Well, we're just gonna have ta find the rogue Salvatore quickly then.

Stefan nodded and disappeared from our sight to go and find his big brother.

XXX

The witches were once again chanting a spell. This time, they were actually lifting the seal which prevents the vampires from leaving the tomb.

I can't tell you how pissed off I am that they didn't do it the first time. They almost made a liar out of me. And I don't like that.

Elena was pacing a circle around the witches while I stood in front of the tomb. My foot tapped against the ground. My hear thrummed with nervous energy.

Come on witches, come on.

The torches flared.

"I think its working!" Elena exclaimed.

I turned to face the doorway, only to see Anna walking out supporting the vampire that we had seen.

I glared daggers at her and, well, if looks could kill...

Elena pulled me out of their way.

"I just wanted my mother back," Anna said to us. "Jeremy's fine." He better bloody be. "He's outside." Good. "I won't touch him." I'll kill you if you do.

She helped her mother up the stairs and disappeared.

The torches started to falter. Fudge. That's not good.

I glanced behind me to see Elena looking over at the witches.

I hesitated, biting my lip. Should I? Elena wouldn't be too happy with me if I did.

"Bonnie, keep going!" Shelia encouraged her granddaughter. "They better hurry."

That's it.

I took a deep breath and ran through the entrance to the tomb.

"Alexa!" Elena shouted after me.

"Ellie, stay there!" I shouted over my shoulder.

Hopefully, for once, she'll listen to me.

Apparently, she did.

"Stefan, they can't hold it for much longer!" Elena's voice echoed around the tomb.

Come on boys, where are you?

I looked around. Come on. Come on.

... Was that Stefan's voice?

It bloody well was!

I raced in the direction that the Salvatore boys were.

Come on Alexa, run faster.

"No!" Damon shouted.

I turned the corner to see Damon standing across the room from me.

There was the most heart breaking look of loss on his face. Oh Damon.

I skidded to a stop. Well, I tried to. But I tripped over a random stone on the floor. I went careening into the older vampire.

Damon's hands shot to my elbows to steady me and I rested my hands on his shoulders.

I looked up into his ice blue eyes. The look of heartbreak in them nearly broke mine.

Katherine, the bitch, wasn't there. She wasn't in the room.

"Damon, we've gotta go," I frantically told him. "Please, come on."

I twisted the collar of his jacket between my fingers as I waited for his answer.

He nodded slightly and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you," I whispered as I let go of his jacket and grabbed his wrist.

Stefan took the lead and I followed, pulling Damon with me.

XXX

We just made it out of the door before it closed.

Stefan immediately ran over to my twin while Damon just stood there, staring at the door.

"Jeremy!" I gasped before racing up the stairs. Gee whizz, I've done a lot of running today.

I knelt down beside him as Elena and Stefan joined me.

"Baby brother?" I asked, tapping his face.

"He's ok," Stefan assured us.

Jeremy groaned slightly.

Damnit Jer, don't scare me like that.

I heard footsteps and glanced up to see Damon walking up the stairs.

He looked so lost. And sad.

I'd never seen Damon Salvatore look like that. And I never thought that I would.

I slowly stood up and walked towards him.

He turned to face me.

I gently cupped the side of his face before wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm so so sorry," I whispered in his ear.

He didn't return the hug but he did rest his head on my shoulder.

Oh Damon.

XXX

"How's ya head, baby bro?" I asked as Elena passed Jeremy a glass and some pills.

He was sitting on his bed and I was sitting behind him.

"Uh, it's alright," Jer-Bear answered. "I just... I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear."

I patted him on the shoulder.

"We know that you didn't," I assured him.

"You don't remember anything?" Elena asked.

She was thinking about the whole Anna knocking him out incident.

"The whole thing's pretty cloudy," he replied. "I know how this looks, I'm sorry."

"Oi, don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about," I told him before kissing the side of his head.

"Alexa!"

Aunt Jenna's voice interrupted our little sibling moment.

"Coming!" I shouted down the stairs.

"Looks like I'm going," I smirked before disappearing from the room.

I trotted down the stairs to see Aunt Jenna standing by the front door.

"There's someone here to see you," she smiled at me.

Ooooh, wonder who that could be.

I excitedly hopped down the last few stairs before flinging open the front door.

"Luke!" I squealed happily at the sight of my gorgeous boyfriend.

"Hey babe," he smirked at me, holding his arms open.

I happily flung myself at him. Our lips met. I groaned in satisfaction.

"God, I missed you so much," I panted when we separated.

"I missed you too," he grinned. "I also missed this."

He leaned in for another kiss.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us.

We pulled apart and looked behind me to see Aunt Jenna and Elena smirking at us.

"PDA, much?" Elena said.

"You and Stefan, much?" I retaliated.

She laughed. "I need to get through the front door."

"Go for it, see ya later twinnie."

I pulled Luke through into the living room.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How you been?" he asked.

"Wallowing," I pouted.

"Awwww, did you miss me?"

"As a matter of fact; I did."

"I missed you too."

"Of course you did. It's me. Everyone misses Alexa the Awesome."

"Careful babe, your ego's inflating."

I rolled my eyes.

"Like yours isn't bigger than mine."

"Good point."

"I know," I smirked before leaning in for another kiss.

XXX

**A/N: Heya guys. Once again, I would like to say thank you for all of the reviews, favourites and follows. It means a lot to me. I would like to say a special thank you to: grapejuice101, TimeLord293, HauntedVampyre, SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, Lady Syndra and Tvdlover87654 for reviewing so often. You are all awesome!**

**Poll is still open if you wanna vote. No idea when the next update will be as exams and revision are taking over :( I don't like. If you wanna see someone else's POV just let me know.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	16. A Few Good Men

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I head shot up from where it was hanging off of the side of the sofa. Damn door bell woke me up.

I was laying down so that my legs were hanging over the back of the sofa and my head was haning over the edge. Don't ask me why I was sleeping on the sofa like that. It's comfy. And fun. You can never forget the fun. Fun is very important.

"Is anyone gonna get that?" I yelled.

...Nope? Is anyone even home? I knew that Aunt Jenna had gone out. But Ellie-Bellie and Jer-Bear should still be here.

"Jeremy? Twinnie?"

My voice echoed through the house. Y'know, it never ceases to amaze me how loud I can be. But anyway. Bugger. That means that I have to get up. I don't wanna get up. I was comfortable. I don't like getting up when I was comfortable. Curse the person who makes me get up when I am comfortable.

The idiot behind the door banged on it again.

Alright, alright, I'm coming, keep ya hair on. You may as well look pretty before I slam your head into the door.

I rolled off of the sofa and onto the floor, landing with a thud. I stayed there for a moment before pulling myself to my feet.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Right. This asshole is dead meat.

After staggering over to the door, I pulled it open and prepared myself to scream at the fool who dared to interrupt my rest.

But before I could, a set of lips covered mine. Immediately recognising them, I relaxed and hungrily returned the kiss. When the need to breathe overwhelmed me, I reluctantly pulled back.

"Hey love," I smiled dreamily up at my beautiful boyfriend. What a wonderful hello. I could get used to that.

"Hey Lexa," Luke smiled back. Though there was a hint of smugness behind that smile.

"You two really are sickening."

That was Elena's voice. But where was she? I knew that she hadn't learnt how to throw her voice... over whatever it's called. The awesome trick that people do on TV.

I looked behind me. She wasn't there.

I frowned and looked behind Luke. She wasn't there.

Oh my god. My twin sister is a ninja. My whole family are ninja's! Except for me. I feel left out of the ninjaness. Oh. It no fair.

"Elena? Where are you?" I called.

She laughed. "On the porch swing."

On the...? Ohhhhhhh. Hehe, silly me.

I wrapped my arms around Luke's shoulders and used him to push myself up so that I could see over his shoulder. Luke put his arms on my hips and lifted me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

And there was Elena. Laying on the porch swing with her diary.

When did she come out here? Why didn't I see her come out here? Why didn't I hear her? Why am I asking these questions?

"Whatcha doin', Ellie?" I drawled.

"Thinking."

Ah. The funeral for Bonnie's grams was yesterday. It brought back... memories. Lots of memories. Memories of the crash. The funeral. It wasn't good.

I tapped Luke's shoulder, silently telling him to let go. He nodded and put me down.

I trotted over to the porch swing, moved my twin's feet and sat down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luke disappear into the house. I mentally rolled my eyes, saying goodbye to the chocolates. If there was one annoying flaw that Luke had, it was ability to find and eat my chocolate within seconds of entering a room. No chocolate was safe. It was as though he was a sniffer dog that was specialised in chocolate... And now all of this talk about chocolate is making me crave it. Damn.

Anyway, rapidly moving on.

I looked Elena in the eye.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, being serious for once.

"I will be," she replied.

I shook my head.

"That answer isn't good enough for me twinnie," I told her.

The corner of her mouth twitched up slightly. "It's the only answer that I have."

A sigh escaped my lips.

"Alexa, I'm fine out her. Go and spend some time with your boyfriend," she said, gesturing towards the door.

I hesitated slightly and she rolled her eyes.

"Go."

I flung my arms in the air.

"Fine! I'll go! I know when I'm not appreciated!" I exclaimed dramatically.

I smiled inside when Elena let out a little laugh.

I moved her feet back on the swing and got up.

"Stay warm and don't mope for long," I ordered her, pointing my finger.

"Whatever you say, Alexa."

I nodded sharply before turning on my heel and marching inside.

As much as I wanted to stay out there with her, I knew that she needed her space. She needed some alone time. And because I am an awesome twin sister, (and just an awesome person in general), I decided to give her that space.

"Luke!" I called when I stepped through and shut the door. "Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

I swear that if Luke goes all ninjafied on me, I'm gonna move in with Stefan and Damon. I don't like being the only non-ninja. At least I expect it with Steff-Steff and Double-D.

"Lukey-Lu?"

I snickered to myself as I heard an angry growl from the kitchen. He despises that nickname. My dear Ty-Ty bestowed that nickname upon him the day that we all met, which was many moons ago.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Luke grumbled as I walked into the kitchen.

My darling boyfriend was sitting on the kitchen counter. He was eating. He was eating my chocolate. I narrowed my eyes before smirking slightly. I knew what the perfect revenge would be.

"I don't know love," I responded as I walked towards him, sashaying my hips. "I'm always too busy silently applauding Tyler."

I stood in front Luke and rested my hands on his upper thighs, my thumbs rubbing small circles on his inner thigh.

His breathing picked up and I knew that I had him at my mercy.

"Why?" I smirked. "What was it that you told me?"

Luke growled deeply.

Then, in a blink of the eye, I was sitting on the counter with Luke standing between my legs.

His hands were on my hips. The tips of his fingers dipped down beneath the waistband of my jeans. I shivered slightly, the feeling of his hands on my skin sending tingles down my spine.

I sighed in pleasure and leaned my head against the cabinet behind me.

Warm lips kissed my neck. Teeth lightly nibbled.

Spikes of pleasure shot through my body.

I started panting as Luke sucked on my pulse point.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Luke responded by putting his hands on my ass and moving me forward until our bodies connected.

I let out a cry of pleasure at the contact.

God I missed this while he was away. I missed him. His lips. His fingers... mmm mmmm.

Our lips crashed together. I opened my mouth before he could ask for entrance.

I felt him smirk slightly against my lips. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I tugged slightly, letting him know what I thought of his arrogance.

I felt him slowly push my top up and rolled my eyes.

His thumbs gently brushed across the skin just below my bra and I shuddered.

Then the front door opened.

We slowly pulled apart to see Aunt Jenna standing in the doorway, eyebrow raised. The look on her face implied that she was not a happy bunny.

"Uh, hi?" I squeaked. My cheeks were burning. I was so embarrassed that my aunt walked in on that.

"Get off the counter," Aunt Jenna sighed, exasperation colouring her voice.

We quickly complied.

I slouched over to stand next to my twin. I elbowed her in the side as she laughed at me. How dare she laugh at me! I've caught her and Stefan in far more compromising positions than that. And that is all that I shall say on that.

"Elena, keep an eye on those two," Aunt Jenna ordered my twin before she disappeared upstairs.

I went to take a step towards Luke but a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elena smirked at me.

"To stand next to my boyfriend," I told her. "Duh."

"No you're not." Elena tugged on the back of my top, pulling me next to her. "Aunt Jenna's rules."

I pouted and crossed my arms. Stupid rules.

"Luke," I whined, reaching out for him.

"Alexa!" Luke responded, also reaching out his arm.

"Come save me Luke!"

"I'm coming Alexa!"

"Oh give it a break you two," Smellie-Ellie laughed.

"You mean twinnie," I responded.

She rolled her eyes.

"Alexa, stop whining," Aunt Jenna called as she walked down the stairs. She had a box in her arms.

Once she had made it into the kitchen, she emptied the box on the table. Her laptop took pride of place in the center while several of dad's old books surrounded it. Elena and I moved to stand next to her while Luke stood behind me with his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice; records, logs, old appointment books," Auntie J explained to me and Elena. "I found an entry from the night you were born."

Auntie held up a book and pointed.

"Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

"Isobel Peterson? Do ya think that it's her real name?" I asked.

It probably wasn't. I know that I probably would have used a fake name if I was in that situation. Using a real name would be stupid. And I refuse to be related to a stupid person... Uncle John doesn't count.

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not," Aunt Jenna replied.

She agreed with me! Yay! It's almost as though she could read my mind...

"First name, maybe," Auntie J continued. "But where's she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend?"

"Crush?" I added.

I got several weird looks for that statement. I don't know why. It wasn't a silly thing to say.

"No pixie, that would just be you," Luke smirked as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Carry on, Aunt Jenna," Elena urged. "Before she starts talking again."

I gasped before sticking my tongue out at her. How rude! I am so offended!

"Right, so, I Binged it," Aunt Jenna said.

"Why not Google it?" I interrupted.

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I like Google better."

"Luke, if you could," Elena sighed, looking at my boyfriend.

Luke smirked and covered my mouth with his hand.

My eyes widened in outrage and I tried to pull the hand away from my mouth, but was unsuccessful.

I whined and stamped my foot. My family were so rude! And mean!

In a last ditch effort, I licked the hand covering my mouth.

Luke grimaced but didn't move. Damnit!

Aunt Jenna smirked. "Anyway, I Binged it, searching for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel."

She typed it into the computer.

"Found 3, 2 men and a woman, Trudie, who loved in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not that far from here," Elena frowned.

"Well, watch this."

Auntie J typed in Trudie Peterson, Grove Hill High School into the search bar. When the results came up, she selected one picture.

An image of Isobel Flemming and Trudie Peterson appeared on the screen.

"Isobel," Ellie smiled softly.

Luk removed his hand from my mouth and rested it on my hip.

"She was a cheerleader, Elena, just like you," I smiled, gently elbowing my twin.

Aunt Jenna handed my twin a piece of paper.

"Trudie still lives there," she explained. "This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" I asked.

"I couldn't find anything about her," was the reply.

Bummer. Well, at least we can interrogate the best friend.

Aunt Jenna hesitated for a moment.

"Listen, there's something else. Mr Saltzman, Rick, his wife was from around here... and her name was also Isobel."

Why did she say 'was'? Doesn't that mean that past tense?

"Hang on a mo," I began.

"'Was', as in...?" Elena continued.

"She died," Aunt Jenna whispered.

XXX

"So Ricky's wife could be my birth mum," I commented.

I was lying on Luke's chest, looking up at him.

"That would make him your step-dad," Luke smirked down at me.

...Huh, never thought of that.

"Meh, there are worst people to have as a step-dad," I shrugged. "Like my Uncle John."

I shuddered in disgust.

"I like Rick," my boyfriend mused. "Did ya know, my family are the reason why he's in Mystic Falls."

That caught my attention.

"Oh? How come?"

"My dad knew him when they were teenagers so when Mr Tanner was killed; my dad invited him down here."

"Well, I would never have known that if you hadn't have told me."

"But surely it's just a coincidence that Alaric's wife is called Isobel?" I frowned.

"Do you honestly believe that it's a coincidence after everything that has happened in this town?"

"No," I sighed. "But the alternative is that my birth mum's dead. And I don't want to find my birth mum only to find out that she's dead."

"At least you'll know who she is."

"I suppose."

"Just promise something, Ally."

"Anything."

"Don't go alone."

I frowned at him.

"When you go and see this Trudie Peterson, promise me that you won't go on your own."

I fiddled with the vervain bracelet on his wrist. It was the one that Damon had made for me.

"We both know that you'll go, Alexa."

And that was true. I would go and see Trudie, it was just a matter of when.

"I promise Lukey, I promise."

There was a light kiss on my lips.

"Thanks babe," my boyfriend breathed.

I didn't reply. Instead, I leant forward for another kiss.

XXX

"Alexa, what are you doing?"

Y'know, I get that question quite a lot.

"I'm attempting to pick the lock on your front door, Stefan," I replied as I stood up from where I was crouched down in front of the Salvatore front door. "Why? What does it look as though I'm doing?"

Stefan sighed, "Why are you picking the lock to my front door? Especially when you know that we don't lock it?"

"You don't lock it?" I squealed. "Then why the hell have I spent ages out here?"

And why didn't I know that before? I should know. What with the amount of time that I spend in the blasted boarding house.

I quickly opened the door and shot inside.

Well, I tried to, but Steffie grabbed my arm before I could actually walk through the door.

"You may wanna take a second to prepare yourself before you go in there," he warned me.

"Why?" I asked. What one earth could be going on in there?

"Damon... he's not in a good place," Stefan slowly replied. "And his behaviour may be... shocking."

I frowned in confusion before understanding hit me.

"Ahhhhh, ok, thanks Stefano," I nodded. "I'll be fine."

I knew that something was going in there as Black Hearts (On Fire) by Jet had been blasting through the door. I likely that song. It be good song.

But Stefan didn't look convinced.

"Look, I grew up with Tyler Lockwood and the Nolan siblings. We spent our childhood annoying the hell out of this town. There's not much that can shock me anymore."

The vampire sighed but let go of my arm.

"Alexa, why were you trying to break into my house?"

I shrugged. "I was bored and it seemed like a good idea. Plus, I wanted to test my lock picking skills and you were the only people that I could do this to who wouldn't call the police on me."

"Why didn't you try it on your own door?"

I paused. Huh. I could have tried that.

"I honestly didn't think of it."

"Why am I not surprised?"

That's rude Steffie; you're not supposed to be rude to me. You're supposed ta be the nice brother.

"Ya know, it's scary how well you and Double D know me."

We walked into the living room to see Damon dancing with half naked sorority girls with bite marks covering them.

"Correction, that's scary."

I'm guessing that's what Stefan meant. Gee whizz, that does look disturbing... but it also looks like a lot of fun. Good music, booze, dancing, it's my kind of scene.

Stefan turned on the light and Damon groaned.

"No. Buzzkill Bob."

Hehe, Buzzkill Bob, that is a very suitable name for Steffie-Weffie.

The girl that he was feeding on giggled breathlessly.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She had so obviously been compelled. Or she was a bimbo. In fact, I'd say that all of them were bimbos.

While I had been silently judging the chick, Stefan was turning off the music. I pouted slightly in disappointment. I loved that song. Mean Stefan.

"Greetings."

"Hi!" I chirped happily and waved.

Damon blinked blearily and looked at me.

"Alexa?" he asked.

"The one and only!" I grinned. "Didja miss me?"

"Alexa, hush," Stefan said to me before turning to look at his brother. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Damon replied after swallowing a mouthful of blood.

"Without the tri-delts."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them," Damon disagreed. "They're really good at keeping secrets."

"Damon," Stefan growled in warning.

"Y'know what, I'm gonna go," I intervened. "I promised Luke that I wouldn't be gone for too long."

"You sure?" Stefan asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good luck with your brother, Stef. Bye Damon!"

"Bye Alexa," Damon smirked.

As I walked out of the front door, I got out my phone and texted Elena.

'_Ellie, I'm bored and I wanna go shopping. Can you come and pick me up and take me?'_

Elena didn't take long to reply.

'_Why can't you go on your own?'_

'_Because I don't know how to drive and because you love me.'_

'_Meet me on the road outside the Salvatore Boarding House.'_

I smiled and quickened my pace. Ellie always gives in when I give her that reason.

Mwahahahaha. I have the power.

XXX

"So this is where Trudie Peterson lives," I remarked as Elena and I stared up at the house in front of us.

"I guess so," Elena replied.

It appeared to be a very boring house. You know what that means; a boring person lives inside it. My house isn't boring. Hidden behind the bushes along the front of the house, there 'cavemen' paintings from when me and Jeremy were younger. I had been going through a history obsession, (and yes, this was before Mr Tanner started teaching me history), and I had thought that it would be a good idea to do some cavemen drawing. Then Jeremy and I could investigate the drawings. Fortunately, my parents never found out. They probably would have murdered us and buried our bodies in the ground.

I looked at my twin sister.

"Ellie, why are we here?"

"I-I don't know... it just felt right to come here."

I nodded in understanding. "You had an Elena moment. Ok. Cool. I can live with that."

"An Elena moment?"

"Yeah, it's what me and Jeremy call moments when you feel as though something needs to be done."

"How long have you been calling them that?"

"About 10 years."

"10 years?"

"Yeah, about that."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

Elena in disbelieving silence and me in amused silence. Point to Alexa. I made Elena speechless.

"Are we actually going to go knock on the door or are we just gonna stand out here all day?" I asked once I was cold and bored enough. It didn't take long.

... What? Don't judge me. Staring at houses is boring. Trust me. I would know. And yes, the other members of the terrible trio were involved. When we thought that Jazz was dating someone, and keeping it hidden from us, we hid in the tree opposite her house. We waited for about 5 hours for her to go out of the house. We knew that she would leave the house eventually as I had hacked her phone to see that she had arranged to meet someone at the Grill on that day. 5 hours we waited and it turned out that she had cancelled the date. We never did find out who the guy was.

"...Yeah, let's go," Elena sighed.

She took my hand and we walked up to the front door. Twin support.

Well, here goes nothing.

Elena went to knock but she hesitated. I gave her a few seconds to try again. But, as you can probably guess, I soon got bored and knocked on the door.

"You're so impatient, did you know that?" my darling twin told me.

"Meh, it's been said," I shrugged.

And it has. A lot. And I will freely admit that it's true, I am a very impatient person. Ask anyone. Ask Luke, Tyler, Jazz, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Elena...

The door opened... AND OUT LEAPT A KATHERINE THE VAMPIRE!

Haha, I kid.

A normal looking woman with blonde hair was standing in the doorway. She looked pretty boring. See, I was right; boring people live in boring houses. Boring houses are homes for boring people.

"Trudie?" I asked.

"Trudie Peterson?" Elena also asked at the same time.

Whoops, that was a twin moment.

"Yes," Trudie smiled.

Oh thank god for that. I was worried that we had the wrong house just then. It would be just like Elena to drive us to the wrong house. It's happened before, no matter how much she wants and tries to deny it.

"Um, my name is Elena Gilbert and this is my twin sister, Alexandria," Elena said.

My smile became rather fixed as Elena introduced me with my full name. She knows that I hate my full name. Evil twin.

No, move on, be the bigger person.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about Isobel Flemming," I finished.

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years," Trudie replied. "How do you know her?"

"Well, uh, we think that..." I stuttered.

What is a good way to say that we're the daughters that your best friend abandoned? Damned if I know.

"Do you know if she had twins that she gave up for adoption?" Elena spoke up, saving me from embarrassing myself. Hmmm, perhaps that is a good way of doing it. Clever twin.

"My god," Trudles gasped. "You're her daughters." She laughed softly.

Yep. That's us. Isobel's abandoned daughters.

Trudles glanced behind her before saying, "I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Tea would be awesome," I smiled.

You know what would be even more awesome? A bottle of tequila. Or perhaps bourbon. No, no, no, Whiskey.

But no, I'm supposed to be giving up. Bugger. Well, at least I'm trying. And doing quite well, if I say so myself. I haven't had a drink in... wow, too long. I'm such a strong willed person... haha, I kid. I've just been avoiding all alcohol in existence. Not sure how much longer it'll work for.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way," the older woman said, pointing behind her.

"Thank you," I smiled at her as my twin and I walked past her.

"We weren't gonna come," Elena said as we walked into the dining room. "At least, I didn't think that we were, but I was driving and I hit this stoplight. And it made me think about when I was learning how to drive, then my mum would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and this was while Alexa was chanting songs about death from the backseat. Then mum would tell her to be quiet and would mention Luke to make her all flustered. So I was thinking about our mum and I had your address..."

I gently covered Elena mouth with my hand.

"Ellie, darling, you're rambling," I whispered to her before turning to face Trudie. "We're sorry for barging in.

"It's no problem," she smiled. "Just a surprise though."

She gestured to us to sit down and sat down we did.

"I haven't thought about Isobel in years."

That doesn't sound too good.

"When was the last time that you saw her?" Elena asked.

"Uh, about 17 years ago. When she left to go have you two. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart," was the answer.

Best friends don't.

But anyway, my turn at question time.

"And you really don't know where she ended up?" I asked.

"She was in Florida for a while."

I love Florida. The sun. The beaches. DISNEYLAND!

"She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy."

Elena and I exchanged glances before she asked, "Do you have any idea who our father is?

Trudie hesitated for a moment before saying, "I could never get her to fess up."

Sure you couldn't.

"Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into a college on a scholarship."

"Ooooh, where'd she go?"

"Somewhere it North Caroline. Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school."

We all smiled.

"Let me just grab that," Trudie said when the kettle whistled.

"This is brilliant!" I whispered to Elena when Trudie left the room.

"She didn't invite us in," Elena whispered back.

I frowned before a moment.

"Oh yeah, she didn't say come in," I grinned at my amazing twin sister. "Nice one Ellie, I didn't realise that."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

XXX

Trudie had gotten out an old yearbook for us to go through. The picture of the two in the cheerleading gear had cropped up.

"They came to the games for us, you know," Trudie told us. "The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars... well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup."

That sounds so sweet.

I was also a damn good backup.

Whenever Elena couldn't make a cheerleading performance or practice, and she didn't wanna piss of Caroline, I used to take her place and pretend to be her. Can't do that anymore, of course, but when I still had long hair it was easy and simplez.

"This is great," Elena beamed. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks for this," I agreed. "It's brilliant."

"You're welcome," Trudie smiled back. "You haven't touched your tea."

I glanced down at it. I had completely forgotten that it was there.

"Sure." "Oh yeah."

It tasted weird. Really weird.

"What is in this?" I asked Trudie.

"Oh, it's just some herbal tea," Trudie brushed off.

Oh because it tastes like...

"Vervain," Elena gasped.

Oh my god. She just read my mind. Mind reader. Oh no.

Hang on a mo, it's alright, she just recognised the taste. Phew. Thank god. I was getting worried then.

"You know," me and Elena said in unison.

"Know what?" Trudie asked, attempting and failing to play dumb.

"You didn't invite us in," Elena began.

"You're serving us vervain tea," I continued.

"You know," we finished in unison.

"I think that you should probably leave," Trudie told us, standing up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what aren't you telling us?" I asked.

Wait crawled up her ass and died.

"Please leave. Now!"

I jumped in surprise as Elena stood up.

"Come on Alexa," my twin muttered to me as she pulled me up.

We left the house and walked over to the car.

I looked to the side and saw a guy standing in the middle of the road.

He was staring at us.

"Elena, creepy guy, right behind us," I mumbled.

She looked over to him and hurried to open the car.

"Alexa, get it," she ordered me before climbing inside.

I quickly obeyed.

XXX

Elena drove us straight to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"And why are we here?" I asked as she pulled into the driveway.

"Stefan's taking me to the fundraiser later."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Because you're in the car with me."

"That's not a good reason, twinnie."

"I don't care."

"You evil twin."

"So you've said."

"Aha! You admit it!"

"Yes, I do."

"Damn, if only I could have filmed that."

Hmmmm. AHA. I got out my phone and started the video camera on it.

"Say it again!" I demanded.

"Nope," my evil twin smirked.

"I don't like you anymore," I pouted as I turned off the camera.

"Sure you do."

"Yeah, I do."

"You can never stay mad at me, can you?"

"You have some sort of magical twin power."

"Of course I do."

"You do."

"Alexa, can you go and look for Stefan while I park the car?" Elena asked me when we arrived.

"Sure I will twinnie," I grinned at her before I left the car.

As Stefan had told me earlier, the front door was already open.

"Hello?" I yelled as I walked in. "Anyone home?"

Nope? Awww such a shame. Now, what can I mess up?

I meandered up the stairs to Stefan's room.

"Stefano?" I called as I walked in.

I looked around the room. It was so unbelievable tidy. Disgustingly tidy. Oooooh pen. I want pen. I take pen. Alexa has pen. Alexa wins.

"Better," someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Damon standing in the doorway. And he was topless.

Insert drool.

Yum-my.

He is so frickin delicious.

No, bad thoughts. Think topless Luke. Mmmm mmm.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow. "And whats that?"

"Me," Damon smirked in return.

I rolled my eyes. Sure Damon, you're better.

It was then that I got a better look at him.

"For god sake Damon, you look absolutely..." I started.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon interrupted as he sauntered over to me.

I pushed him away when he got too close.

"Wrecked. You look absolutely wrecked. And believe me, I would know."

As you full well know.

"No reason why," Damon countered. "Did you know that I am one of Mystic Fall' most eligible bachelors?"

I can see why with a body like that. It's a shame that the personality ruins it.

"Really?" I snorted. "You? Blimey, the people in this town must be desperate."

"Ha ha, you are so funny," Damon deadpanned.

"I know I am," I smirked. "But seriously, how ya doing?"

"Never better." Sure. "Now, what can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today. It's my newfound purpose: how can I help people?"

Damon? Help people? Willingly? Have I entered some sort of parallel universe?

"Uh, I'm just looking for Stefan. Elena's going to the fundraiser with him."

"And who are you going with?" Damon asked as he started buttoning up his shirt. Well, he was trying to button up his shirt.

"Luke. I'm meeting him at the Grill."

"Help a guy out will you?" Damon whined as he gave up on the buttons. "Can't get this."

I rolled my eyes. "You're hopeless. You know that, don't you?"

He just gave me the sad puppy eyes.

I walked over to him and started doing up the buttons.

"But anyway, I found out who my birth mother is today."

"Eugh, who cares?" Damon groaned.

I looked up at him, hurt.

I went to pull my hands away but he grabbed hold of them.

"She left you," he said softly, looking me in the eye. "She sucks."

I smiled slightly at that.

I glanced behind him to see Stefan and Elena walk in.

"You found him then," I said to her.

"Yeah, I found him, he was in the kitchen," Elena replied.

"You could have come and told me," I sniffed, pretending to be upset.

"Alexa, that's what I'm doing now," she laughed.

"Oh, whoops, my bad," I smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, I need a bigger jacket," Damon groaned from behind me, interrupting the twin moment.

I looked behind me to see him pulling on a jacket.

"Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, uh, you know, help you fill out a bit."

He pulled off the jacket, threw it to the side and strode out of the room.

And, my I add, while he was leaving, he was finishing doing up the buttons!

He lied to me! He was capable of doing up the buttons! Grrrrrrr!

"He's fine! The bastard's fine!" I growled as I glared at his retreating back.

"He's Damon," Stefan commented.

"Ya know what; maybe this heartache will be good for the dick. It might remind him that he doesn't have an empty black hole in his chest and that he actually had a heart, even if the cold black thing doesn't beat."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Steffie laughed slightly.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

And then Elena flicked me in the back of the head.

How rude!

"We went to see Trudie Peterson," I blurted out in revenge.

"Alexa!" my not-so-darling twin sister hissed at me.

I smirked at her.

"I'm sorry," Elena said to Stefan at the sight of his unhappy face. "I didn't plan it."

"Yes she did," I whispered before crying out in pain. She stamped on my foot! My twin stamped on my foot.

I glared at her before stumbling over to the bed and collapsing on it. I cradled my poor abused foot and resumed glaring at my twin. The bitch.

"So how was it?" Stefan asked as he suppressed a smirk.

I don't like either of them now. They're on my list.

"She has vervain. She knows about vampires, Stefan," Elena replied. "It can't be a coincidence."

Yes it can.

"It isn't," Stefan sighed before getting a picture out of his pocket. "This is Alaric's wife."

"This is her," Smellie-Ellie gasped. "This is Isobel."

I waved my arms in the air.

"I wanna see. Gimme!"

Stefano sighed but he walked over to me and passed me the photo.

"Well, whatdja know, this is Isobel."

I looked up at the vampire. "He gave this to ya?"

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learnt from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

Why am I not surprised? I swear my family is cursed.

"Oh my god," Elena gasped.

You said it twin.

"Listen, Elena, Alexa, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him."

"Why?" I whined.

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, especially you Alexa." I stuck my tongue out at him. "But will you do that for me?"

"I suppose I can do that for you Steffie-Pooh," I sighed as Elena nodded.

XXX

The moment that I walked through the door to the Grill, I was ambushed.

Arms wrapped themselves around me and tried to squeeze the oxygen out of me. help! I'm being suffocated!

Another pair of arms wrapped round me and pulled me against a firm chest.

I looked up to see Luke smiling down at me.

"Hey Ally," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss which I greedily returned.

"Ew, guys, I don't need to see that," my first attacker groaned.

I turned to look at her. "Hello Jazzlett, it's nice to see you too."

"Hey Alexa."

"You found her then?"

I looked to the side to see Tyler smirking at us.

"Ty-Ty!" I cheered before looking at the Nolan's. "Lemme go."

They let me go and I leapt in Tyler for a hug.

"Good to see you too, Alex," he laughed.

When he put me down, I wandered over to Luke and leaned against him.

"Well look at this, the terrible trio united once more," I smirked.

"Ooooh, imagine the chaos that we can cause," Luke joined me in the evil smirk club.

"I can hear the screams already," Tyler joined in.

"You three are disturbing," Jazz laughed.

"Thank you darling."

"It's not something to be proud of, Alexa."

"It isn't? Whoops, my bad."

"You're terrible," Luke whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back before I leant in for a kiss.

"Will you two stop that?" Tyler groaned as he grabbed hold of the back of my shirt and pulled me away from my amazing boyfriend.

"Luke!" I cried, reaching out. "Don't let him take me Luke!"

"Don't worry Alexa, I'll save you!" Luke called back.

"No you won't," Tyler intevenned.

He then picked me up so that my feet weren't touching the floor and carried me away.

"You is mean, Lockwood," I pouted as he took me from my Lukey.

"So I've been told," he laughed.

"Why I am friends with you, I have no idea."

"Aww, don't be like that. You wouldn't be able to survive if we weren't friends."

"I survived the summer."

"Ah, but we kept seeing each other."

"Your point?"

"We may have been arguing, but we were still interacting."

"So your point is that I can't survive if we don't interact."

"Yep."

"That's a crap point that is so not true."

"If you insist, Alexa."

"Don't use that tone with me."

"What tone?"

"You know what tone. The 'I'm talking to a young child' tone."

"But I am talking to a young child."

"I'm not a young child!"

Tyler opened his mouth but before he could say anything, I interrupted.

"I swear to the almighty teddy bear that if you say' if you insist Alexa', I will hurt you."

"The almighty teddy bear?"

"Yep. The almighty teddy bear."

"There is no such thing as the almighty teddy bear."

"The secret teddy bear guild will have your head for saying that."

"Alexa..."

"Nope, I forever name you as an enemy of the teddy bear."

"Sure, Alexa, whatever you say."

"I say so. Now, thank you dear minion, for carrying me to a seat."

"Minion?"

"Yep. You're the Wormtongue to my Saruman."

"Ew. There is no way that I am Wormtongue."

I sighed. "You're right. I'm far too pretty to be the ugly old Saruman the White."

"Not quite what I meant."

"What about Sneevly to my Robotnik?"

"Alexa..."

"Oh oh oh, what about the Renfield to my Dracula?"

"I'm going to drop you in a minute."

"No you won't, Ty-Ty."

"Sure I will."

"I'll set Elena on you if you do."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"It should do, she can be absolutely terrifying when she wants to be."

"Of course she can, Alexa."

"What about the Benny to my Imotep?"

"No."

"Yeah, that would make me a yucky gooey mummy and then a weird bald git. Let's try this one: the Pinky to my Brain."

"Alexandria Rebecca Gilbert, stop it right now."

Uh oh, he middle named me. He must be getting annoyed. Oh well, let's continue.

"The Igor to my Frankenstein."

"I'm ignoring you."

"Three annoying trick or treaters to my oogie boogie."

"Really? That was awful."

"That was a bit, wasn't it? Ok, let me think for a moment."

"How about you don't?"

"The incompetent henchmen to my Riddler?"

"Oh don't start that again."

Haha. I used to have a major obsession with the Batman villains when I was younger. And it drove everyone up the wall. Especially when I started doing Harley Quinn impressions.

"Alright, alright, how about, and this is the last one, the Toad to my Magneto."

"...I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do, with a passion."

"Pwease don't hate me Tyler."

"Too late."

"No its not. The Alexa Touch Trademark will get you back."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will. It hasn't failed me yet."

"Well, you know what they say: there's a first time for everything."

Tyler dropped me onto a seat before sitting down on the one next to me.

"Nice of you to drop in, Alexa."

"Who said that?" I gasped before looking under the table. "Mr Ted? Is that you?"

"No, Alexa, it's your Aunt Jenna," Tyler sighed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out from under the table.

"Oh," I looked to the side to see my Aunt Jenna laughing at me. "Hi Aunt Jenna!"

I leaned forward to give her a hug and nearly fell of my chair.

Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Alexa, are you drunk?!" he hissed in my ear.

"Nope," I replied. "I promise you that I'm not drunk."

"Insane then."

"Insanity is a matter of perspective."

Tyler raised his eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Anyways!" I said loudly before turning to face my aunt. "How are you, auntie?"

"I'm good, Alexa, how are you?"

"I'm upset and offended."

"Why are you upset and offended, my dear niece?"

"Because that big meanie over there," insert glare at Ty-Ty," took my away from my Lukey."

"Awww, there, there, Alexa. It'll be ok."

I sniffed. "No it won't. I think I'm gonna go and wallow on the floor."

Aunt Jenna glanced behind me.

"There's no need to go and wallow on the kitchen floor, Alexa."

"There isn't?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have come to save you," my beautiful, amazing, sexy, handsome boyfriend whispered in my ear.

"Luke!" I shrieked in happiness.

I turned around, flung my arms around his neck and pulled his down for a kiss.

"And that's the reason why I separated them," I heard Tyler say to my Auntie Jenna.

So I did the mature thing and gave him the middle finger.

XXX

"And what do you do, bachelor number 3?" Carol Lockwood asked bachelor number 3.

She was introducing the bachelors on stage.

Elena had joined the table and was sitting in between me and Jazz. Jazzlett was sitting on Tyler's lap while I was sitting on Luke's.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber," bachelor 3 replied.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" Mrs Lockwood smiled. "We could always use more plumbers."

"Yeah, we do! Those pipes always need a good oiling!" Jazz shouted causing me, Tyler and Luke to laugh.

Carol shot us a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

"No no, Jazz, this is better," I giggled before turning to face Luke. "I want you to put your basilisk in my chamber of secrets."

Cue more laughter.

"Number 4, Alaric Saltzman. Wow, that's quite a mouthful."

"It totally is. Which is why I call him Rick."

"What do you do, Alaric?"

"He walks around being awesome!" I shouted.

"I'm a teacher a Mystic Falls High," Rick replied.

"He's an awesome teacher," I nodded.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper."

I nudged Aunt Jenna. "You hear that? He's a keeper. So keep him." I sighed dreamily. "He'd make an awesome uncle."

"You're imagining all the things that you could get away with in class, aren't you?" Luke whispered in my ear.

"You know me so well," I whispered as I turned around and brushed my lips against his.

"Of course I do," Luke smirked before he deepened the kiss.

A kick on my leg stopped us.

"Alright, who kicked me?" I growled as I glared around the table.

Tyler smirked triumphantly.

My gaze zoned in on him and my eyes narrowed.

"You'd best watch yourself Lockwood," I whispered softly and, I hope, menacingly. "You just made one serious enemy."

"I think that I'll be fine," Tyler snorted. Cheeky git.

"... give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy," Mrs Lockwood was saying.

"Uh, well," Alaric stuttered.

Hmm, fun and crazy fact about Mystic Falls... there are vampires living in the town? There town has a bad history of vampires killing lots of people?

Nope, sorry Ricky, can't help you.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date," Carol laughed. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore."

"That sentence should be last and by all means least," I mumbled.

"We don't have much on you," Carol remarked to Damon.

"I'm tough to fit on a card," Damon smirked.

"That's because you are a dick," I stated.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Carol asked Damon.

"Being a dick," I answered.

"Like to travel?"

"Yep, to Dickworld where I am the KingDick because I am such a humungous dick," I smirked.

"Oh yeah," Damon answered. "L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually."

I froze. The Duke campus? But isn't that where Isobel, aka birth mum went to college?

"I think- I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Rick? Yeah, cause I know your wife did."

Oh god. Please tell me that I am not hearing this.

"I had a drink with her once."

Jesus effing Christ. Tell me that Damon wasn't the vampire that killed my birth mum. Please god, please.

"She was... she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? She was... delicious."

Elena and I exchanged glances before we both got up.

"Are you alright?" Aunt Jenna asked us.

"I just need some air," my twin replied.

"I'm gonna go keep her company while she gets some air," I added.

Stefan followed as we walked out the back.

"Elena," he sighed. "Alexa."

Elena turned to confront him. But I turned to face the wall and drove my fist into it.

How could he? I get that he doesn't know, but still.

I trusted him. I have a goddamn crush on him.

"He killed her?" Elena shrieked.

"Damon was the vampire that killed our birth mother?" I finished. "That-that-that bastard!"

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body," Stefan quickly explained.

"Oh my god, Stefan," Elena sobbed.

I quickly pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know and I'm sorry," Stefan said. "I wanted to tell you. But I just... I wanted to know more.

"I was feeling sorry for the dick!" I spat. "Hoping that this entire Katherine not being in the tomb thing would change him. I'm so effing stupid."

"You're not stupid, Alexa," Elena reassured me. "I thought that too."

"He doesn't know about the connection to you two. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge."

"Why are you protecting him?" my twin cried.

Because their brothers. Their family. It's what they do. Family protect family. I know that I would do the same for Elena.

"Because you two are not the only ones hoping that he might actually change," Stefan sighed.

Oh Stefan.

"Alexa?" we turned to see Luke poke his head around the side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I smiled weakly. "Just, ya know, breathing in the air."

"Right," Luke didn't sound convinced but went along with it anyway. "You coming in?"

I glanced over at Elena and she nodded.

"Sure."

Luke held out his hand and I took it.

He pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Luke whispered in my ear.

"Of course I am," I smiled up at him, lying through my teeth.

"Sure?"

"Absolutely positively."

Luke smiled and shook his head.

"Come on babe, we're missing the party."

"We can't have that, can we?"

I turned around, only to walk straight into Damon.

"Whoa, easy there," he drawled. "Buy a ticket like everyone else."

Once again, I let my anger control me.

"Did you get off on that?" I snarled. "Did it make you feel good? Rubbing it into Rick's face like that?"

"What?"

He sounded confused. Awww bless him. Not.

"It's always the same with you, isn't it?" I growled. "Everytime I start to think there is something redeemable about you, you do something to ruin it."

"Alexa."

I turned to see Stefan and Elena standing behind me. Stefan shook his head in warning.

But I was stupid, reckless and impulsive.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked his brother.

"Did I tell you my mother's name? While we were talking earlier? You know the one I mean, the one who abandoned me."

I moved so that there were only a couple of inches between me and the vampire.

"Her name was Isobel," I snarled. The look of shock on his face was priceless. "So go ahead. Reminisce on how you murdered her, you dick."

I shook my head.

"Come on Lexa, let's get you home," Elena sighed as she took a hold of my arm.

She pulled me away from the shocked vampire.

Stefan and Luke followed us out of the Grill.

"Alexa, what the hell was that all about?" Luke asked as he caught up with me.

"Later," I told him. "I promise that I will explain everything, but please, give me time."

"Ok," Luke nodded.

XXX

When we got outside, there was a man standing in our way.

"Aren't you the creep who was watching us earlier?" I snarked.

"I have a message for you," the man replied.

Well that was rude; he just completely ignored my question. What a bastard.

"Oh really? I don't give a damn."

"Alexa!" Elena hissed at me before turning to address the creep.

"What's the message?" she asked him.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke asked as he put an arm around my waist. I don't know whether that was to protect me or to stop me from attacking the creep.

"Stop looking."

I'm guessing that that is the message.

"That's not very helpful. Stop looking for what? Or should it be, stop looking for whom?"

My bitchy side was coming out.

"She doesn't want to know you," the man said emotionlessly. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel?" Elena gasped.

Gee, what a bitch. My birth mother is a bitch.

"Well maybe we don't want to talk to that bitch, either," I snapped.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"Alright, we get the bloody picture. You can shut up now."

"She's alive? But does that mean that she's a-" Elena started to ask.

"Elena, he's under a compulsion," Stefan interrupted gently.

I felt Luke freeze. Damn. That can't be good.

"Do you understand?" the man repeated.

"Yes! We understand! Stop asking that!" I shouted at him.

"Good," the creep said, glancing to the side. "I'm done now."

He stepped back onto the road and, a second later, a truck hit him.

I froze in shock.

XXX

Luke took me back to my house. I took him up to my room to talk.

"Right, I promised to tell you everything. Here we go. Just promise me to not interrupt until I'm done."

"I promise."

"Good."

I took a deep breath.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vampires."

The moment the words left my mouth, Luke leapt up in anger.

"They're what?!" he snarled.

"Hey! You promised to not interrupt!" I reminded him. "Sit."

"Alexandria, they're monsters."

"No they're not!" I stood up and pushed him back on the bed. "I won't let you hurt them."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Look, Stefan feeds on animals so that he doesn't have to hurt people."

"And what about Damon?"

"Yeah, I can't deny that he used to kill people, but he's changed! He feeds from blood bags now. He doesn't hurt people."

That I know of. But admitting that would not be a good idea right now.

"That doesn't change anything."

Luke went to stand back up but I pushed him back down. I moved so that I was straddling him on the bed.

"I can't let you hurt them, Luke," I whispered softly. "Elena loves Stefan. Killing him would hurt her. And you've known me for so long that you know that..."

"That if some tries to hurt your twin, you'll hurt them first," Luke finished softly. "But Alexa, what do I do? This goes against everything that I grew up believing."

"Do what Rick does: ignore them unless absolutely necessary."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Sure you can."

He still looked unsure.

"Please. For me?"

He looked conflicted for a few more moments before sighing.

"I'll try," he promised.

"That's all I needed to hear, love."

I leaned down to kiss him.

"You owe me," he said to me.

I smirked at him.

"Well, let me start making it up to you."

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't my favourite chapter that I've written. But it's the best that I can do for this episode as it's not one of my favs. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. I apologise if some of this chapter is a bit... peculiar. I was rather drunk when typing it. And I don't actually remember what I wrote. Whoops. After noticing the word count on this story, I was wondering if I should split it into different fics for different seasons. Please, let me know what you think. Now, I'm not one to beg for reviews so I am simply gonna say thank you everyone for all the amazing reviews and have a Happy New Year.**


	17. There Goes The Neighbourhood

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

"Alexa," a voice sang in my ear. "Wakey wake."

What inconsiderate asshole would try waking me up right now?

Answer: one that is going to be murdered the moment I can be bothered to wake up.

"Piss off," I mumbled, pressing my head into my pillow. "Five more minutes."

"I don't have five minutes," the voice said.

You think that I care about that? Cause I don't. I really, really, really don't. Like times a billion don't.

There was a light pressure on my hip and I was rolled onto my back. My legs were gently pulled apart and a body settled between them

I swear to the almighty teddy bear that if this is Damon I will let Luke stake him. And believe me when I say that my sexy vampire killing boyfriend was itching to drive a stake through the dick's cold dead heart.

There was a light pressure on my lips. I sighed and returned the kiss. It was actually a rather nice way to wake up.

When the lips pulled away, I opened my eyes to see Luke leaning over me.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I grumbled before smirking up at him. "That was a wonderful and amazing way to wake up."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he smirked back.

"You know what I would enjoy even more?" I purred as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Alexa, as much as I would love too and believe me, I would, we can't."

"Why not?" I whined.

Luke laughed that gorgeous, sexy, deep laugh that sent tingles down my spine.

"Because I've got to sneak out before your aunt walks in and catches us."

...That's a stupid reason.

"I don't care if she catches us," I pouted.

"Yes you do," Luke whispered into my mouth as he took my protruding bottom lip between his teeth.

I went to deepen the kiss when he pulled away. He smirked down at me when I let out a high-pitched whine.

"See you at school, pixie," he grinned at me before getting out of the bed.

"You know, I'm going in because you're gonna be there," I told him as I admired the view.

"How you are still getting good grades is beyond me," Luke rolled his eyes as he got dressed.

"I'm just incredibly awesome like that."

"Sure you are, Alexa the Awesome."

"Yeppers peppers, Alexa the Awesome."

"Well, Alexa the Awesome," Luke smiled as he bent down to give me a kiss. "I shall see you at school."

"See you later Luke."

"Goodbye gorgeous."

I watched Luke climb out of the window before collapsing back in bed.

I sighed happily. I loved it when Luke stayed over. Of course, we had to take certain measures to ensure that no one caught us. Aunt Jenna would eat us and bury the remains in the back garden. Elena would snitch on us to Aunt Jenna and Jeremy would use it as blackmail material. He was a cheeky little bugger like that.

But luckily, I had a conveniently placed trellis outside of my window. My parents obviously realised that I was the more trustworthy twin. I used to use it to smuggle Jazz, Tyler and Luke in to create nefarious plots. But now it is mainly used to sneak Luke in and out of my bedroom at night. It is very useful.

Speaking of Jeremy, I haven't had the chance to annoy him in a while. Perhaps I should go and annoy him now... once I have gotten dressed, that is. Don't want to scar the poor kid. He wouldn't be any fun to annoy if he was catatonic.

So I got dressed and snuck out of my bedroom. I couldn't let him know that I was coming, could I? It would ruin all the fun.

I slowly opened his bedroom door and peaked around the edge. The target was asleep. And drooling. Lovely Jer, just lovely.

I crept over to the bed and stood over my baby brother.

A deliciously evil smirk slid onto my face. Oh Jeremy, you're going to rue the day that you told Aunt Jenna that me and Luke did the naughty naughty when she went out.

I leant over him and into his ear I whispered the song that he had dubbed the 'crazy psychotic axe murderer song'.

It was the song 'You Are My Sunshine' with a slower rhythm.

It creeped everyone out when I sang it like that.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."

Jeremy murmured something nonsensical and batted a hand in my direction.

I quickly pulled away before sniggering quietly and continuing,

"I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all someday."

I giggled as Jeremy sleepily opened his eyes.

I was just going to leave it there. But it wasn't often that I got this opportunity. And I was sure as hell gonna take advantage of it. After all, when would be the next time that I woke up before everyone else?

I slapped my hand down over his mouth, moved so that I was no longer in his eye-line.

I quickly peered around the room and, after once again smirking, picked up a pencil and held it to my brothers back.

Once it became obvious that he was awake, I growled into his ear, "Move and this knife says hello to your heart."

I had, of course, taken the effort to disguise my voice.

Jeremy mumbled something into my hand and I pressed the pencil closer to his back.

"Silence you little brat!"

Jeremy froze and I smirked in victory. That'll teach you to tell Aunt Jenna on me.

Then, with a speed that could rival that of Damon the Dicky Vampire, Jeremy grabbed my wrist and used it to flip me over his body and onto the bed.

It was like something that you would see in a movie.

I laid there, shocked and breathless. My mind just could not process what my baby brother had just done. The ninjaness of the action had just blown my mind away.

I looked up at him.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?" I gasped breathlessly.

"Ha ha Alexandria," Jeremy deadpanned. "Now what the hell are you up to?"

Huh, how to answer this question without being killed?

"Having fun?" I answered innocently.

Yeah. That should work.

"Alexa..." my younger brother growled warningly.

… Ok. Maybe not.

"Fine! I wanted to annoy you! You told Aunt Jenna about what Luke and I did when she wasn't at home!" I pouted childishly.

Hang on a moment, he's supposed to be the younger sibling here. And I'm supposed to be the older sibling.

... Ah well. It's more fun being the immature one.

EMBRACE THE INNER CHILD!

But anyway. Moving on. Lets try and act mature for once.

Oh my god. That sounded like such an Elena thing to say…. I'm scared.

"Whatcha been up to Jerry-Berry?" I sighed as I turned to face him and rested my head on his shoulder.

I've missed my teddy bear. And no, I don't mean Mr Ted.

"Not much, Ally-Bally," was his answer. "What about you?"

"I have been spending the majority of my time with my dear Lukey-Boy."

I could just sense him roll his eyes.

"Now how did I not guess that."

Hey! I'm not that bad!

Cheeky mouse!

I elbowed him in the ribs and he let out a grunt.

"You are such a rude child," I complained grumpily. "How you turned out like that I shall never know."

Jeremy snorted, "Of course you don't, Alexa."

"Why does everyone use that tone with me?"

"What tone?"

"The 'I'm talking to a young child' tone. First it was Elena, then it was Luke, then it was Matt, then it was Jazz and then Tyler started doing it! And-and-and now you're doing it!"

"Alexa breathe."

I pulled away and glared at him.

It was the Alexa Pain Glare. And yes, it is trademarked. And very effective.

"You are so touchy, do you know that?"

I was acting a bit touchy, wasn't I?

"I can't help it, Lukey had to leave me."

The pain. Oh, the pain. The misery. I can't take it anymore!

"Aw, didums."

Oi! You cheeky little brat! I'll get you!

"Shut it short-stuff."

"Short-stuff? Uh, Alexa, I'm taller than you."

"No you're not…"

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Alexa, I've been taller than you for years."

"No you haven't. You're in denial."

"No I'm not. I'm not in denial. You're in denial my dear sister."

"…. Shut up Jerry- Berry."

"Ha ha. I won."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"I'll show your winning, you little…"

"Alexa?"

Elena's shout echoed around the house. Interrupting our argument.

I froze. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

Not good. Not good. Not good.

"I'm not here!" I hissed at Jeremy before diving under the bed.

I don't know why I was hiding from my twin sister. It was a spur of the moment thing. I get those a lot. It's normally a good idea to just go with them.

"Alexa?"

The door opened.

I held my breath.

"Jeremy, have you seen Alexa?" I heard my twin ask my brother.

Oh god, he's gonna sell me out, isn't he? The little brat.

PLEASE DON'T SELL ME OUT JEREMY! I LOVE YOU!

"Nope, no idea where that strange, annoying sister of ours has disappeared off to," Jeremy answered.

I take it all back. Jeremy you are an amazing child.

I will give you some of my chocolate.

…. Ok. That's taking a bit too far. I'll steal some of Elena's chocolate and give that to him.

Elena was making her way back to the door when she stopped.

"Alexa, why are you hiding under Jeremy's bed?" my twin sighed in exasperation.

I put my hands over my head and called, "You can't see me! I'm invisiblebleble!"

"Alexa..."

"Damnit Jer-Bear! You sold me out!"

"I did not!" Jeremy protested, sounding extremely offended.

"Alexa, your legs are sticking out from under the bed."

Elena's voice was thick with muffled laughter.

Oh.

….Wait, what?

I turned my head and saw my feet sticking out from beneath the safety of the bed.

Oh. That's not good. I'm so stupid. Honestly. I amaze myself with how stupid I can be sometimes.

"Oh. Yeah. Huh. Sorry Jeremy," I apologised sheepishly.

"Apology not accepted," Jer-Bea sniffed dramatically.

My god. What a drama queen. What a rude little drama queen.

"Oh come on you little twerp! I said that I was sorry!"

Elena sighed, again, and grabbed my leg.

"Twin! What are you doing?!" I yelped.

Oh god. I'm scared now.

I was then promptly pulled out from under the bed.

See, I had a good reason to be scared.

I rolled onto my back and waved up at my frowning twin sister.

Her frown deepened.

Uh ohs. That not good.

"You called?"

That's it Alexa, put on a brave face. Hide your fear. Remember, the dreaded twin can smell fear.

"We have to get to school," Smellie-Ellie snapped through gritted teeth.

School? Oh hell no!

No school!

Bad school!

Bad bad school!

Bad bad bad school!

Bad bad bad... y'know what, I think I'm gonna stop there or I'm just gonna keep on going forever.

"Well tough cookies twinnie," I disagreed. "Cause Alexa is not going to school."

"Yes, you are."

"No, Alexa is not."

"Great, now she's referring to herself in the third person," I heard Jeremy mumble from behind me. The cheeky little brat.

"Alexa!"

"Yessum?"

"You are going to school. No arguments."

No arguments? She obviously doesn't know me very well.

"You're a mean twin."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. A nice twin would not make me go to school."

"A nice twin would just let you fail school and fail life."

….! That's not very nice. ELENA! YOU BULLY! That is a very not nice thing to say to your twin sister. Take it back! Take it back now!

"You're a twat."

Ha ha. Take that you nasty evil twin. We no likeses you.

"I'm a twat?! You're a twat!"

"Yeah, but I've accepted and embraced my twatedness."

Haha. The look on her face. She didn't expect that come back, now, did she?

Alexa win!

"My sisters are idiots!" Jeremy declared, interrupting the little staring match me and Elena had going on.

I gaped at him, shocked and outraged.

Oh no he didn't. He did not just say that.

"Did you hear that twin?" I screeched, turning to look at Elena. "He just called us idiots! That little brat called us idiots! US! ME! How dare he! I feel so insulted!"

"That's cause I was insulting you!"

I screeched angrily.

Now, I wasn't as angry as I sounded. But Jeremy Smelemy needed to learn to respect his elders. His beautiful and more awesome elders.

I turned to look at Jeremy and smiled pleasantly at him, "Run."

Jeremy took one look at my face and bolted from the room, almost breaking his neck at the same time.

"Power," I smirked at Elena. "I have the power."

"Yes, Alexa, you have the power," my not-so-darling twin rolled her eyes. "Now, go get ready for school."

I opened my mouth to argue, but one look from Elena had me shutting it again and shuffling to my room.

Her 'Elena-Miranda-Gilbert-Glare' is terrifying.

It would even scare Damon. That's how scary it is.

... And no, I am not exaggerating.

XXX

Anyways, I retreated to my room and slowly got dressed for school.

After spending at least 15 minutes rooting through my wardrobe for something decent to wear, I managed to find something school-worthy to wear. Black jeans and one of Luke's red button-up shirts. And before you ask, no he didn't know that I had it.

A part of me hoped that Elena would so get fed up with waiting for me that she would go to school without me. But, alas, it was a false hope.

Curse you God, for giving me false hope.

Elena barged into the room a few minutes after I had finished getting dressed.

Well, at least she had waited that long. It woulda been awkward if she had barged in while I was actually getting dressed.

"Alexandria Rebecca Gilbert, get off of that bed and go downstairs. Your bag is packed and waiting for you. Luke is buying you lunch so you don't need to worry about that."

I stared at her for a moment. From where I was lying on the bed.

Whoops. Nearly fell asleep again there.

Curse you Luke for waking me up so early. Oh, but it was a lovely early wake up. Just perfect. God Luke, I loves you so much. My precious.

… I really need to stop gollumsing over my boyfriend.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Huh? Whoopsy. You were speaking? My bad.

I rolled my eyes.

God. She is such a mum.

"Yes, mum, I'm listening. I heard everything you said."

Ok, the sarcasm may have been a bit thick. But, ya know, I don't care. She woked me up. Again. I no likely like that.

Elena growled.

I bolted from the room.

Her slipper hit me on the back of the head.

"I'm telling Stefan on you!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Ha ha. Take that Smellie-Ellie. I'm gonna tell your boyfriend on you.

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahaha!

I made it off the stairs just in time to miss the second slipper.

XXX

"Alexa, have you been annoying your sister again?"

I quickly spun around at my aunt's question.

"Uhhhhhhh, no?" I squeaked.

Aunt Jenna merely raised her eyebrow as she moved further forward into the kitchen.

"She…. She….. she," I stuttered before wailing, "She threw her slipper at me!"

"Did you deserve it?"

I scowled at my not-so-dear auntie and turned back towards the coffee pot.

Why is everyone so mean to me? Whatever did I do to deserve this?

Nothing. That's what. I did nothing to deserve this.

"I'll take that as a yes," my aunt remarked from behind me.

Yeah, you do that. Mean, nasty auntie.

"Why are my family so cruel to me?!" I wailed.

"Because we exist to make your life a misery," my brat of a brother smirked as he sat on the counter next to me.

"Oh ha ha," I deadpanned before raising an eyebrow at him. "I thought Aunt Jenna said no more sitting on the kitchen counters?"

"She might have mentioned something about it. Why? What ya gonna do? Tell on me?"

"Tell on you?! Of course not! I'm just gonna store it in my little box of blackmail."

"Why do I suddenly feel terrified?"

"Because you actually have a brain?"

"Jeremy get of the counter, Alexa, Luke's outside waiting to take you to school," Elena said as she entered the kitchen.

Jeremy and I exchanged glances before saying, "Yes Mother Elena."

Elena growled.

She was not a happy Elena this morning.

"Look! Stefan!" I exclaimed, pointing behind her.

When she turned to look, we bolted from the room.

XXX

"So, my darling boyfriend, how was your evening?" I smirked as I climbed into Luke's car.

He gave me a look, "As if you don't know."

"I swear to the Almighty Teddy Bear that I do not."

I heard a groan from the backseat, "Not that damn Teddy Bear rubbish again."

I turned around and squeeed happily at the sight of my dear Tyler Lockwood.

I lunged forward to give him a hug and nearly fell of the seat at the same time. Fortunately, for me, Tyler caught me before I could give myself an injury.

"Ty-Ty!"

"Yes, Alexa, hello to you too."

"My Ty-Ty," I sighed happily.

"Your Ty-Ty?" Luke questioned as he glanced over at me, eyebrow raised. "Should I be getting worried?"

"Well, we do have great chemistry. Don't we, Ty-Ty?" I smirked.

"Alexa," Tyler sighed warningly. Gee, I seem to be pissing everyone off this morning. It must be a talent. Maybe it's a superpower! I've always wanted a superpower. It's a sucky superpower though. I wanted to be able to turn invisible or be able to fly or to have the amazing ability to skip school without Elena finding out. That last one would be an amazing superpower.

"Don't worry your smexy little head, it would be like dating Jeremy. And everyone knows that incest is a big no no."

"I don't know whether to be worried or pleased that you class me as your brother in your twisted little head."

Hey. I don't have a twisted little head! Nasty Tyler.

"Well, the Almighty Teddy Bear signed the adoption papers and now you are officially my brother in the eyes of the BOB."

"Dare I ask, but what the hell is the BOB?" Luke sighed.

I smirked, "Well, you have the Almighty Teddy Bear who is called Mr Ted. The Almighty Teddy Bear's disciples are the Secret Teddy Bear Guild. In addition to his disciples, Mr Ted, AKA the Almighty Teddy Bear, is the God of The Awesome Society Of Evilness That Will Take Over The Entire Universe which is BOB for short. BOB also stands for the Brotherhood of the Bear."

Silence.

Complete silence.

I had officially shocked them into silence.

Is it wrong to feel completely and utterly proud of that?

Ah well.

"I can't believe that I am going out with you," Luke muttered.

"Alexa," Tyler frowned.

"Yeassum?"

"Your society-"

"Mr Ted's society."

"Fine, Mr Ted's society-"

"The Awesome Society Of Evilness That Will Take Over The Entire Universe-"

"Yes, that, how does it shorten down to BOB?"

"Now, that's the clever part."

"Insane part, more like," Luke muttered from beside me.

I didn't like that, so I pinched his thigh.

"It's the clever part because if someone heard members of The Awesome Society Of Evilness That Will Take Over The Entire Universe discussing their evil plans under the name of BOB, they wouldn't realise that they are evil plans. And we can discuss our evil BOB plans whenever we like. People will think that we are crazy, but they won't suspect anything. So when we take over the world, it will be a total surprise."

Tyler stared at me, open mouthed before turning to Luke, "Dude, I feel for you."

"I feel for me too," Luke sniffed dramatically.

Hey. That's not very nice. It was a totally reasonable explanation. Quite a clever one, really.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

Meanies.

XXX

The moment that we got to school, Tyler bolted from the car.

"Well that was rude," I remarked as me and Luke watched Tyler run.

"Alexa, babe, I think you scared him."

"Really? Ya think?"

Luke nodded.

"God, what a baby."

Lukey-Boy sighed, "Come on, I need to talk to your twin."

"Okey dokey cokey," I shrugged as Luke grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

For some peculiar reason, I had the lyrics to 'We Belong Together' from Grease stuck in my head. I blame Jazziano. She made me watch it the other night while Luke went out with Tyler Shmyler. She was upset, then I was upset, then she was crying and I was like 'If you cry then I'm gonna cry' and then I started crying and then she put on Grease and we ate chocolate ice cream. It was all very emotional. The boys were pleased that they missed it.

"I think that we should go out tonight," I announced as we walked along the school corridors.

"Oh really?"

"Yeppers peppers shmeppers."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because we haven't grossed anyone out at the Grill in a few days."

"I shoulda known."

"You really should've."

"My mistake."

"Apology accepted."

"Than- hang on, I didn't apologize."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You apologized telepathically."

"Sure I did."

It was at that moment that I saw Elena talking with Stefan and Caroline.

An evil, evil idea flashed through my mind. And, what with it being me, I decided to act upon it.

But first things first, I needed a way to escape the boyfriend. What was the best way of stunning him into letting me go? Oh, I know...

I grabbed the back of Luke's shirt and quickly spun him around and snogged him. Yummy. I have to admit, I did get lost in the kiss for a few moments before my mission slapped me back into awareness.

While he was dazed, I quickly pulled my wrist free from his grasp and sprinted down the corridor. The rule of No Running In The Corridors had completely slipped my mind...

Elena had her back to me. Big mistake.

"Twin attack!"

Elena had absolutely no time to turn around before I was hanging on her back, arms around her neck.

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahaha.

What an evil twin I am.

"Alexa! What the hell are you doing?!"

Elena did not sound happy.

Caroline and Stefan, however, were a different story.

Stefano was grinning at me while Caroline was giggling.

"This, my dear darling twinnie, is revenge for making me come to school."

I rested my chin on the back of her head while she growled.

"You're unbelievable Alexa," Elena sighed.

"Aww, you love me anyway," I giggled in her ear.

"Yeah, I do."

"Sorry! Sorry!" Luke called as he jogged over. "She surprised me."

I let go of my twin and rested against Luke's chest.

"So, my dear ones, what were you discussing before Alexa the Awesome made an appearance?" I asked.

"Caroline was just inviting me and Elena along on a double date with her and Matt," Stefan explained.

"Oooh, is that really a good idea?" I questioned.

"I was just going to ask that," Elena remarked, looking at me.

I shrugged, "Great minds think alike."

Caroline cleared her throat and we fixed our attention back on her.

"Why shouldn't we go on a double date? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it."

I nodded. She did have a point. A very good point. Caroline should be very proud of her very good point. Very very proud.

"I don't know," my twin said slowly.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Stefan spoke up.

The look on Elena's face was one of pure shock.

"You do?" she questioned.

"He does," I told her.

"Why do you?"

"A nice evening out with friends," Stefan replied. "Sounds fun. As in 'fun'."

There was an emphasis on the 'fun'. It gave me the feeling that I was missing something. I didn't like that feeling. It was a nasty feeling.

Elena smiled sweetly and softly at her vampire boyfriend, "A double date it is."

"I think that it should be a triple date," I announced.

"What?" "Come again?" "What you talking about?" "Ok."

I grinned at Caroline who accepted.

"Alexa, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I've never been on a triple date before, so I wanna go."

"Fair enough."

"I thought so too," I smirked before pulling my boyfriend down for a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. We slowly walked backwards until my back was against the cold metal of the lockers.

We slowly pulled apart and I smiled.

"God I love it when we do that."

"So do I, my love, so do I."

XXX

"Alexa, is that seriously what you're wearing on the date?"

I looked down at myself. Luke's red button up and leggings said hello.

"Yeah. Why? Whats wrong with these?"

Elena sighed.

"It's a date. You're supposed to dress up nicely."

I gave her a look. "You, Caroline, Mattie-Wattie and Luke have all seen me worshipping the porcelain god on several different occasions. You have all seen me grow up. Luke has seen even more of me. Stefan has listened to all of the stories that Lukie has told him. I don't think that anyone's opinions of me could get any lower."

"Well, I suppose..."

I smirked, "Besides, these clothes are easy to remove, if you get what I mean."

Elena gaped at me for a moment before leaving the room.

Alexa 1. Elena 0.

Victory for Alexa the Awesome.

I smirked and laid down on the bed, revelling in my victory.

"She's all yours. Good luck."

Awww Ellie-Bear, are you trying to get rid of me? Are you trying to scare my boyfriend away?

Nasty Smellie-Ellie.

"He doesn't need luck, he has me!" I shouted.

I couldn't be bothered to get up and defend myself, so I used the loud voice that my nasty sister claims that I have. I don't have a loud voice...

"Take the luck."

I pouted.

"Now now, my dear Alexandria, don't pout," Luke smirked as he walked into my bedroom. "It's unbecoming."

Unbecoming?

Pish posh.

What does he sound like?

My boyfriend's gone round the bend. I must warn Tyler. We have to escape while we still can! Ahhhhhhh!

... Anyway, let's move on.

In reply to his comment, I merely glared at him and stuck my bottom lip out further.

I heard a sigh before a warm mouth encompassed my lip. I moaned as the second kiss covered my whole mouth.

"God, I love you," I gasped when Luke pulled away.

"Like putty in my hands," Luke smirked in reply.

I growled in outrage. How dare he! I'm not easily manipulated! That bar-steward!

Well, I'll show him.

I hooked my leg around his and used it to flip my boyfriend onto the bed, with me on top. I quickly started placing feather light kisses on his neck and the top of his chest. When I had him gasping for breath, I darted up and kissed his mouth.

"Now who's the putty?" I smirked when I pulled away.

Luke glared at me.

Mwahahahahaha, look at the effect that I have upon him. It does wonders for the ego.

"This could go on for hours, couldn't it?"

"It's us, of course it can."

XXX

"Awwwww, he got you flowers," I cooed when myself and my lovely, smexy boyfriend walked down the stairs to see Elena standing with flowers in her hands and Stefan standing next to her.

"Alexa, shut up," my dear sweet twinnie twin twin groaned.

"Why don't you get me flowers?" I frowned, smacking Luke on the chest with the back of my hand.

He grunted.

Mwahahaha, I be strong.

"Because, my sweet," he growled as he grabbed my hand. "I buy you chocolate. And lots of it."

"Yeah, but that's because you eat my chocolate and you know that you have to replace it before I kill you."

"Yeah, well, whatever."

Haha, I win.

"Steffie-Pooh, it's so good to see you," I smile at the vampire before giving him a hug.

"Alexa, you saw me at school," he chuckled as he returned the hug.

"But then I had to leave school and I didn't see you for a few hours."

"Because a couple of hours make all the difference," Luke interrupted our Stalexa bonding moment.

Stupid boyfriend.

I sighed and looked at Stefano, "I can't take him anywhere."

"I think you got that the wrong way round, dear," Luke smirked at me.

"Come on Lukey-Lu, we have a Grill to get too."

Oooh, that rhymed.

I pulled away from the bunny-eater and hopped over to my boyfriend.

"Well, in that case, let's get going."

Luke held his arm out for me and I took it.

"See you later Miss Elena and Master Stefan," Luke declared, bowing slightly.

"See ya," I grinned.

Oh how I love tormenting my twin.

XXX

So here's the plan of action:

Number 1: we got to the Grill.

Pretty simple, I know, but hey, we've gotta start somewhere.

Number 2: we spend some time with our dear Ty-Ty Lockywoody before the other daters arrive.

As much as he didn't want to, I had managed to bully Tyler into going to the Grill for some good old reminiscing before I had to be sensible on the triple date. I needed to get the Crazy outta my system.

Number 3: we meet with Matty-Moo, Carrie-Barrie, Stefiano and Ellie-Jellie for the date.

Mustn't forget this one. This one is a very important one. If it wasn't for this one, I would be at home in my bed watching TV with my boyfriend. Well, I say watching TV but I think you all know what I mean.

Number 4: is there actually a number 4? Oh well, there is now. Number 4 is now to spend some smxy time with my handsome Nolan when we get back home.

XXX

Number 1, actually getting to the Grill was rather easy.

Luke and I got into his car. He started the car. He drove the car. I played ACDC even though he asked me not to. We arrived at the Grill. Luke parked the car. And we exited the car and walked inside the Grill.

See, simplez.

When we got into the building, I immediately started looking around for my dear brother by Alexa adoption.

He wasn't at the bar.

Sigh, how disappointing. I was hoping to get me some whiskey. As you have probably guessed, the whole abstaining from alcohol thing failed. Massively.

…. What? I don't have much will power. Don't judge me…

"Oi! Tiny!"

I closed my eyes.

Growled in anger.

There is only one person who would dare to call me 'Tiny'.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned around to see Tyler freakin Lockwood smirking at me from across the room.

Our gazes connected and I shook my head in annoyance.

I wasn't tiny! I wasn't short! I was dainty! I'm fun-sized!

My eyes narrowed as the cheeky brat waved.

I vaguely heard Luke mutter "Uh oh," as I stalked over to where the soon to be dead Lockwood was sitting.

"Hello my dear Alexandria," the thing smirked as I stood by his table.

"Hello my dear murder victim," I smirked in reply.

I raised my hands and slowed moved them closer to Tyler's neck.

"I brought you a present."

My hands snapped away from his neck and I clapped excitedly.

"Oooooooh! Whatdidja get me? Whatdidja get me?" I squealed, bouncing up and down.

My dear, amazing Ty-Ty got up from where he was sitting and dangled a bag in front of my face. I squeaked happily and snatched it from his grasp.

After frantically ripping the bag open, I found a black leather belt and a sparkly orange head band.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I leapt on Tyler, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome Alexa," Tyler gasped. "But I need to breath. Air! Air!"

I pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek.

As you can probably tell, I love getting presents. It makes me happy.

Very happy.

Very happy happy.

Very very happy happy.

I put the belt on around my waist and Luke slid the headband onto my head.

"Don't I look pwetty?!" I beamed as I spun around, my arms out.

"Yes, Alexa, you look beautiful," Luke sighed tolerably.

Of course I do.

Silly Lukey Lu.

I always look beautiful.

Its me.

"Alexa, I can see your ego inflating from here," Tyler smirked.

"Oh ha ha," I deadpanned. "Meanie."

"Love you too, midget."

"I'm not short! I'm fun-sized!"

"Sure you are, Alex."

"Y'know what? I'm gonna be the bigger person and stop the argument."

Two gasps of shock sounded after my announcement.

"You?" Luke started.

"Be the bigger person?" Tyler continued.

"Impossible," they finished in unison.

I sneered at them before pushing my way past them. I then swiftly turned around and smacked them both on the back of their heads.

They whined in pretend pain as I rolled my eyes.

Boys.

XXX

"Uh, three cokes please, one with lemon, one with lime, one with lemon and lime," I smiled at the bartender. (Guess which one is mine.)

I gasped for breath slightly, leaning against the bar. A few giggles escaped my mouth, a result of my laughing fit. I glanced back at my two boys who were leaning on each other, still laughing.

We had been reminiscing about the events of last year's Duke Party. Mainly, our semi-drunken antics during the party. And after the party. Oh we do amuse ourselves.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," a voice said from beside me.

A voice which I instantly recognised.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" I groaned.

"Well that's not very nice," Damon pouted.

"Well, you're not a nice person. So why should I be nice to a not nice person?"

Haha, I've gotcha there Salvatore. Beat that.

After a couple of moments of silence, I turned to the vampire, smirking.

"What's the matter Dameydoodle? Blown away by the sheer awesomeness of my comeback?"

It was then that I got my first good look of his that evening.

"Sweet Almighty Teddy Bear, you look awful!"

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," I beamed at him. "You drinking on your own?"

I drew out the 'own' in a high pitched voice and smirked at his wince.

Mwahahahahaha, I am such an evil person.

"No, my drinking buddies are spending some time in the toilet."

"Oh," I pouted. "How boring."

At this point my drinks arrived.

"See ya laterz Dameydoodle."

Just as the vampire was about to query his new nickname, I grabbed the drinks and bolted.

Well, I say bolted, but it really wasn't that fast. I had three drinks to balance afterall!

XXX

"So, Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena asked Matthew.

The six of us were sat around one of the tables.

My fellow daters had arrived not that long ago and I reluctantly said au revoir to my Tyler. From some peculiar reason, he looked rather relived.

Huh, wonder why.

Anyways, Elena, Stefan and I sat on one side of the table with Elena in the middle.

Matthew, Caroline and Luke sat on the other side. Luke sat opposite me, which gave us the perfect opportunity for a game of secret footsy.

"It's not that bad," Matt answered.

That's secret Mattie-Moo code for 'I don't like it here, but I need the money so I'm gonna be tough and stick it out'.

"The wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives."

That is so annoying. I have to keep convincing bartenders that I am of a legal age to buy alcohol. Do you have any idea as just how exhausting and time consuming that is? It wastes good drinking time. Stupid bartenders. I bet Damon's behind it somehow. Stupid vampire. Denying me my drink.

... Anyways, let's move on. Before I continue ranting again.

"I actually put my mum up for the job," Mattie-Wattie finished.

"How's that been?" I asked. "Having your mum back?"

A flash of smug victory shot through me as I scored a kick on Luke's leg. I am so the champion.

"You know, same old Kelly," was the answer. "She's trying, sort of."

Kelly helped me get my first fake ID. She was completely off her head at the time, of course. Probably doesn't even remember doing it. Hehe.

"Hey Steffie! Hey! Hey! Guess what," I grinned over at the bunny eating vampire.

"Yes Alexa?" Stefan sighed, though he did have a tiny smile lurking around those pretty lips of his.

"Go on Ellie, you tell him, he is your boyfriend, after all," I hissed at my twin sister as I elbowed her in the ribs.

She rolled her eyes at me, the cheeky twinnie, but turned to face Stefan.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luke smirking at the private Gilbert Twin interaction.

So I stuck my tongue out at him.

He silently gasped in mock offence and dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

I grinned at him and shook my head.

Oh, he was such a great boyfriend.

"Kelly and my," Elena started saying to Stefan.

"Our," I coughed, interrupting her.

She elbowed me in the tummy and continued, "Were best friends growing up."

I stared at my twin, open mouthed before looking around the table. No one had battered an eye.

There was blatant twin abuse there. And no one is gonna say anything.

Huramph, Jazz would have said something.

Speaking of Nolan's, I glanced over at my boyfriend to see him holding in laughter.

I glared at him before mouthing, "No sex for you tonight."

The astonished expression on his face made me feel much better.

"That's how Matthew first encountered the amazing people known as the Gilbert Twins, we shared a crib together," I smiled at our dear Matthew.

Matt smiled back at us, although he was shaking his head slightly at my comment.

"You're kidding?" Stefan laughs slightly.

"No, we have known each other our whole lives," Mattie smiled.

"And I pity you for it," Luke muttered, smirking at me, as Elena and Matt smiled at each other.

I glanced over at Caroline when she sighed but I was soon distracted by Luke putting his foot in between mine.

This means war.

At the sound of laughter and chinking glasses, we all looked over to see Damon the Dick, Kelly Donovan and Auntie Jenna standing by the bar, doing shots.

I stared at them with an open mouth.

That's who Damon was drinking with?!

"Ahhhhh! Adults! Hide!"

I threw my arms over my head and ducked down.

"Idiot," I heard Luke mutter fondly.

But seriously, how did I not notice that they were there?

But I think Matthew's comment summed everything up perfectly.

"You got to be kidding me."

XXX

"Ha! In your face!" I crowed, pointing at Luke. "I beat you! I beat you! Na na na na! I beat you! I beat you!"

Luke pouted and crossed his arms, "No you didn't."

I pointed at the pool table, "Puh-lease, that was so obviously a victory for moi."

"No it wasn't."

I growled at him before turning to face Stefan, who was standing next to the others next to the railing.

"Stefan! Tell him that it was a victory for me!" I whined.

"Yes, Alexa, that was a victory or you," Stefan sighed, smiling.

"Oh, running to Stefan now are we?" Luke said, with a lot of attitude, may I add.

"Well, Tyler isn't here right now," I attituded right back.

"Come on Alexa, let the rest of us play," Elena grinned at me.

"Okey doke twinnie, but you need to ensure that the Gilbert's continue their winning steak," I ordered her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

I nodded my head and handed her the pool cue.

I stepped to the side and into Luke's arms. The others started a new game.

"Mmmmm, love you Luke," I moaned as Luke's fingers slide under my shirt and stroked my sides.

"Good, I love you too."

I turned my head and rested my forehead against the side of his neck.

Drunken laughter drew our attention to our guardian's over at the bar.

I sighed in jealousy. I wanted to get drunk.

Why couldn't I get drunk?

Oh yeah, that's right, my dear twin sister cant find out that I regularly get drunk as she would blow up.

Literally and figuratively.

"At least they're having fun," Caroline said.

I get the feeling that she was trying to make a point with that statement.

"They're drunk," Elena said pointedly.

So? Drunk people can still have fun. Drunk people have more fun than sober people… or is that just me?

"Hey, remember when Elena and Alexa's parents busted us here after the homecoming?" Matt grinned.

"Oh my god, yes!" Caroline laughed.

"Vividly," Luke smirked.

I allowed a small smirk to drift across my face. Oh that was a fun fun fun night. The Corruption of Elena had reached a new stage that night.

There was a questioning look on Stefano's face so we explained what happened.

"Well, we were wasted," Elena started. "It was the first time that I had ever got drunk."

"Ellie, wasted is such an understatement. You were off your head!" I interrupted her, giggling manically.

"It was your fault!" Elena fired at me.

"It wasn't just me!" I protested, pointing at Matthew. "Blame him too!"

"Fine," she turned to face Stefan. "I also blame Matt."

"The twin's parents got seated at the next booth," Luke took over.

"And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so that we could get away," Elena continued.

"But the two fools forgot that daddy was a doctor so he jumped up to save her," I giggled.

"So I ran, slipped on the wet floor and but it in front of everyone," Elena laughed.

She looked at Matt and asked, "Do you remember that?"

"Elena had 3 stitches, a hangover for days and she was grounded from seeing our dear Matthew for a week," I finished the story.

Laughter rang out.

"Luke actually had the smartest idea, he made me pretend to be asleep so that he could carry me out," I boasted. "Worked like a charm."

"Except for the part where you started having a drunken giggling fit," Luke snorted.

"Hey! That's not my fault! Elena tripped over! How could I not laugh?" I protested, waving my arms around widely.

Luke caught them and pulled them against me.

"Well, I suppose that I can allow you have that one," he mused.

I arched an eyebrow, "Allow? There is no allow, my love."

"Whatever you say," Luke murmured, lips hovering above mine before we kissed.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom," Caroline announced suddenly, interrupting me from my kiss. She looked at us pointedly. "Elena? Alexa?"

Caroline walked off and Elena looked at me.

"No thanks, I'm good here."

"Tough, you're going."

My not so darling twin sister grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my boyfriend.

"Luke!" I cried, reaching towards him. "Save me!"

"Goodbye my sweet!" Luke smirked at me, waving sarcastically.

I growled at him, baring my teeth, "You'll pay for this, Nolan! Mark my words!"

"Consider them marked."

Grrrrrrrr.

XXX

"Skippity do da, skippity a. My, oh my, what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine coming my way. Skippity do da, skippity a," I sang quietly to myself as I waited for Caroline and Elena.

"So, um, what are you doing?" Caroline snapped as Elena's washed her hands.

"What?" Elena frowned, confused.

"She's washing her hands…?" I answered.

I was confused. I was very extremely confused.

I don't like being confused. Caroline: explain. Now.

"Well, the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan," Caroline was giving the attitude.

Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that she's talking about Matt. Yeah, it must be Matt, she wouldn't be talking about Luke. About my Luke.

"You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane."

I raised my eyebrow and started glaring at the blonde cow.

No one is allowed to talk to my twin sister like that. Well, no one except for me.

"I was just trying to make conversation," Elena tried to defend herself.

"Try less," Caroline said before storming from the room.

Now, call me crazy, but I detected a hint of hurt in her voice before she left.

"Oi! Caroline! Come back!" I shouted before following her out of the door. Elena quickly followed.

I pushed my way through the crowd, Elena's arm in my grasp.

Seriously, are people incapable of getting out of the goddamn way? I mean, really, its not that difficult.

I'd just managed to catch up with Caroline when a sudden yank on my arm stopped me.

I looked at my arms. No extra hands there. So what the hell had happened?

I stared at the arm that I was holding onto before realising who it belonged to.

I glanced behind me to see that Elena had been stopped by some creeping looking dude. He had his hand on her shoulder and was staring at her in a very intense creepy way.

I growled. Get your pervy hands off of my twin sister.

"Katherine?" the stranger asked.

Oh great. It always comes back to that beotch.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person," Elena told him, looking rather freaked out.

"Yeah, so get your filthy hands offa may sister before I cut them off," I snarled as I pushed my way between the creeper and my twin.

The freak's eyes widened slightly in shock as he looked at me.

"Elena, Alexa."

I looked over in the direction of the voice to see Caroline looking back at us.

"Come on."

Elena nodded as I turned back to the creeper and glared at him.

"My mistake," the stranger finally said before stepping back slightly.

"Yeah, it was your mistake," I growled. "Make sure that it doesn't happen again."

I turned my back to him and pushed Elena through the crowd. I made sure to keep myself between my twin and that man.

As we were walking back towards the pool table and the boys, a sudden thought came to me.

Katherine. He called Elena Katherine. There is only one way that he would have thought that Elena was Katherine was if he was a vampire. Oh my Almighty Teddy Bear. I just mouthed off to a vampire. Oh sweet Teddy.

Ok, come on Alexa, don't think about it. You don't wanna faint now, do you? There's no Luke nearby to catch you.

"Hey handsome, didja win?" I smirked at Luke as we returned to the boys.

I used my amazing ability to deliberately ignore important events to forget about mouthing to a vampire who isn't Damon.

"Of course I won," Luke smirked back. "I always win. I'm the champion. No one can beat me."

"I can beat you," I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "My Champion."

I placed a light kiss on the skin just below his neck.

"Yeah, well, you're the exception to the rule," Luke whispered before kissing the side of my neck.

I let out a low groan and tipped my head back. A kiss was placed on my throat.

I leaned forward and kissed my boyfriend's delectable, kissable lips.

"You're so damn addictive," I murmured when we had to separate for air.

"And you love it."

Kiss.

"'M not gonna deny it."

Kiss.

"There is no way that you can really deny it."

Kiss.

"You have me there."

Kiss.

"I can't wait until tonight."

Kiss.

"You can never wait."

Kiss.

"What can I say? I'm like a drug addict. You are my drug, my love."

Kiss.

"That was so Twilight."

Kiss.

"Urgh, I just realised."

Kiss.

I laughed.

Kiss.

"Let me change that then, you are my alcohol."

Kiss.

"Better."

Kiss.

XXX

We had decided to leave the Grill and head to the Salvatore Boarding House. Well, I say that we had decided. I should actually be saying that the others decided while me and Luke disappeared for a while.

Naughty, aren't we?

Hehe.

Stefan and Elena took her car.

Matt and Caroline drove there in whoever's car they had arrived in. don't actually know who's.

My beautiful boyfriend and I drove his car there.

I saw sat sideways along the passenger seat, my legs resting on Luke's lap.

My head rested against the cold window as I just gazed absentmindedly at the side of Luke's head.

"And what are you thinking about, my dear pixie?"

Luke voice broke through the haze in my mind.

"Hmmmm?"

I focused my gaze on Luke's dancing blue eyes.

"You're thinking rather hard about something, I can tell. So, what are you thinking about."

"Someone recognised Elena in the Grill."

"Well, that's not so strange considering that she has lived here for her entire life."

"He called her Katherine."

"Oh."

I snorted, "Yeah, oh."

I had explained the whole 'Elena looks exactly like this vampire called Katherine who turned Damon and Stefan into vampires back in the 1800s' situation.

It was very... interesting conversation. It sounded like the plot of a film or tv series.

"So there is another vampire in town."

"Looks like it."

"Oh joy."

"And guess what."

"What?"

"I just pissed him off."

"For godssake Alexa!"

"What? He was being a creeper! And he had his hand on Elena's shoulder. And I..."

"And you what?"

"I didn't realise that he was a vampire until I had made my oh so dramatic exit."

"Oh Alexa."

A small smile danced around his lips.

"You're unbelievable."

"It's one of my quirks."

"That's one way of putting it."

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah, I do."

XXX

Stefan opened the door and we all filled into the Salvatore Boarding House.

I spend a freakily large amount of time in this building. Most of it with Damon. Bleugh.

As we walked into the living room, Matt, Caroline and Luke looked around in awe.

"This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town," Caroline sighed before glancing over at Matt. "No offence."

"Don't remind me," Matt groaned.

"Amen to that sister," I said, my cheek leaning against the side of Luke's head. He was currently giving me a piggyback.

Elena had given us the most disapproving look ever as Luke had helped me out of his car and onto his back.

"Man I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place," Matt spoke softly.

Well it is a really pretty place. Its only flaw is that Damon goddamn Salvatore lived in it.

"I guess it's a bit much," Stefan smiled sheepishly.

Yeah, it kinda is, Stefano, it really sort of is.

"My entire house could fit in here," Mattie snorted. "Like twice."

Awww, bless him, he's right. He could fit his house in her. In fact, it could probably fit in here three times.

"Feel like I've been here before," Caroline murmured, staring intently around the room. "It's weird."

Elena and I quickly exchanged glances before looking away.

Well, Caroline, dearie, you have been here before, you're just not allowed to remember that you have. It's all very complicated like that. I don't even understand half of it, and I had it explained to me.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Elena asked in an attempt to chance the subject.

"Damon tells me that Stefan owns the Twilight films," I smirked before sticking my tongue out at the vampire in question.

"When did Damon tell you that?" Stefan asked, frowning.

"Well, you and Elena were being icky and I had been forced to come to the house with her. I knew that Damon was lurking around so I went to find him and annoy him. We ended up bonding over Twilight hating," I explained before pausing thoughtfully. "I do believe that that is the second time that that has happened."

Woah, there were so many that's in that sentence. Trippy.

Stefan shook his head, "I'm not even surprised anymore, Alexa."

I beamed at him, "Thank you."

In case you were wondering, yes, Luke was still giving me a piggyback. I felt so empowered being taller than everyone in the room. It was a rare feeling for me...

BOW BEFORE ALEXA! BOW BEFORE ALEXA!

Hem hem, let's just ignore that shall we?

Matthew quickly got distracted by a selection of model miniature cars on display behind Stefan.

"Whoa, these are great!"

Oh joy, fanboy moment over cars. Yawn.

"This is uh, a little hobby of mine," Stefano commented awkwardly.

Awwww, bless his little cotton socks, he's embarrassed. How cute.

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was nine," Matt told the vampire proudly.

I remember that. Nasty Matthew wouldn't let me help. Kept saying that I would break it. But I really wanted to help. So I told Elena on him and she told him off. I then spent the rest of the time causing chaos with Tyler and Luke. All in all, it was actually a pretty good time.

"You like cars?" bunny eater asked.

"It's an understatement," Matt laughed.

Elena and I mouthed understatement at the same time as Matt. We knew all about his obsession with cars. Oh boy did we know.

"Come with me," Stefan smiled.

Oh how that statement sent my dirty little mind into overdrive. Silly Stefan. You should know better than to say that stuff around me.

Stefan left the room and Matthew immediately followed.

Luke, Caroline, Elena and I lingered for a moment before I rolled my eyes.

Tapping my boyfriend on the head, I indicated to him that I wanted to get down. He gently put me down.

"We should probably go and see wat Steffie-Pooh is showing Mattie-Woo."

XXX

Stefan lead us outside and over to the garage doors.

Ooh, wonder what could possibly be in here?

The vamper opened the garage door and walked over to a tarpaulin covered object.

Curiouser and curiouser.

"Prepare yourself, my friend," Stefan said to Matt before pulling off the tarpaulin to reveal... an old red car.

How utterly, utterly dull.

Matt was struck speechless. Apparently that old red car mean a helluva lot more to him than it does to me.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. How-how did you have this?" he gasped excitedly.

He sounded like a sweet little child. Nawwww, bless him.

"Got passed down through the family," Stefan replied.

Good lie Stefan. It was obvious to those who knew that he was a vampire, ie me, Elena and Luke, that he had brought this himself when it first came out.

"Why don't you... I mean... why don't you drive it?" the car enthusiast asked.

I giggled, "Having a bit of trouble getting your words out there, darling?"

Stefan moved round to where I assumed the engine was, "Well, it doesn't run. I mean, it's not that I could figure out."

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Be more of girl right now?" Mattie smirked.

To be fair to the lad, even I knew the answer to that. And, since this was me, Caroline should be rather ashamed of herself.

The blonde in question laughed sarcastically, glaring slightly at her boyfriend.

"Want to come take a look at this for me?" Steffie asked Mattie.

Now, call me crazy, but surely Stefan should have learnt car maintenance during his 162 years of live. And he was alive when the car was created.

... Oh, I know what he's doing. He's bonding. Awww, my boys are bonding.

Matt grinned as he walked around the car to stand next to the vampire.

I moved so that I was leaning against Luke's chest. His warm arms wrapped around me and he rested his cheek against the top of my head.

"Hey, Elena, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt asked my twin.

I felt Luke grin against my head and I blushed slightly. We sure as hell remember that car.

"Of course," Elena replied. She had that... special smile on her face as she remembered.

"I built and rebuilt that engine twenty times," the ex boasted to the current.

"Wow."

It was safe to say that Stefan was suitably impressed.

"See, I don't like sports cars," Caroline spoke up. "They're too had to make out in."

"It wasn't that bad," Matt, Luke and I said in unison.

But, Matt was looking directly at Elena when he said that.

Uh oh.

Caroline walked off.

That not good.

Elena sighed and walked after her.

I felt someone's gaze on me and glanced up to see Luke looking down at me.

He raised an eyebrow, "You gonna go too?"

"Oh hell no. I ain't getting involved in that." I shook my head empathically to emphasis my point. "I'm just gonna stand here in your arms."

"Fine by me," Luke whispered in my ear, tightening his grip.

"I'm sorry man," Matt apologised to Stefan.

"No, no, no, don't worry about it," Stefan replied. "You and Elena, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good."

I swear to the Almighty Teddy Bear that Stefan has to be one of the nicest people that I have ever met. It's a shame that he isn't my type, or my sister's boyfriend, or I would so date him. But I get him as a brother instead, which is probably even better.

"She's good with you," the human admitted. "You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad." He then glanced over at me. "Plus, you have Alexa's approval. And we all know how hard that is to get."

I smiled softly as I made eye contact with the vampire.

"And you know that's true," I said.

"Alright, let's take a look at this."

They started working on the car.

I looked up at my beautiful boyfriend.

"You've been rather quiet since we got here," I said softly.

"This is like walking into the lion's den for me," he admitted gently.

I took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Everything's gonna be fine," I reassured him. "We're together. Everything's fine when we're together."

"I know it is, keeper of my heart, I know it is."

XXX

We watched as the boys managed to fix the car and get it running.

I have to admit, it didn't take as long as I expected. I had spent my time just listening to Luke's heartbeat and enjoying being in his arms.

The sound of a car running woke me from my daze. I looked over at the boys to see them sharing triumphant grins. They got into the car and slowly drove it from the garage.

"Wanna go and stand out there with the rest of the daters?" Luke asked me.

I shook my head and mumbled into his chest, "No thanks, I'm good here."

"I bet you are."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the tummy.

My boyfriend let out an "Oomph" before laughing.

XXX

Was Kelly Donovan just making out with Damon?

Elena, Stefan, Luke and I had made our way inside to see Caroline and Matt staring at a very passionately entwined Kelly and Damon.

We stood just behind Matt to see Kelly pick up her things and leave.

The scariest thing though, was the flash of jealousy that I felt when I saw them. The ugly feeling clawed at my insides and made me glare at the Donovan mother as she scuttled past me.

"I got to..." Matt trailed off, gesturing towards his mother.

"It's fine, just go," Caroline reassured him.

"I'll take her home," Elena said.

"Thanks man," Matt said to Stefan, giving him back some keys.

I just stared at Damon and I knew, just knew, that betrayal was clear in my expression. I don't know why I felt betrayed. I had no right to feel betrayed. It wasn't like he was cheating on me. We're not even going out for godssake.

I stared at the alcohol drinking asshole for a few minutes before shaking my head.

"You know what; I can't be fudged to deal with this."

I stormed out of the house.

"Alexa, wait!" Luke shouted after me.

I suddenly turned to face him, causing him to stumble in an attempt to not crash into me.

"Everytime," I choked, tears welling up. "Every damn time I think that I could possibly be friends with Damon, he does something like this."

There was nothing that Luke could say to make me feel better, so he did the best thing that he could, he gave me a hug.

"Stay with me tonight?" I whispered into his chest.

"Always."

XXX

I knew that I should have stayed and helped them deal with Damon the Dick. But that little feeling of jealousy confused the hell outta me. I needed to get away. I had to.

Snuggled up against my boyfriend, later that night, I decided that I needed to just forget about what I felt. Forget about that stupid little crush that was lurking in the corner of my mind. I just needed to forget about Damon Salvatore.

I had my Luke and I would always have my Luke.

No one could ever take him from me.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long absence, exams were just murdering me :( And then I got ill. And then this chapter didn't want to be written. But it's here now and you didn't even have to wait 11 months. Even if I don't like it very much. **

**I would like to say a huge thank you to all my regular reviewers and to new reviewers I would like to say a huge thank you and a big hello. You are what keep my writing, without your support, this story would never have gotten this far, so thank you so so much. I was reading through my reviews the other day and I had this massive beaming grin on my face from all of the love. And my parents just looked at each like 'our daughter has officially gone insane... again' Then I started cackling as I wrote more of Alexa's lines, I think that my parents are officially worried about me now, haha. **

**And I would like to give a big shout out to TimeLord293 and TheVillageIdiot876 who have put up with my craziness while coming up with ideas for this chapter and for not having me committed when I created the society of BOB. And for MyFriendHasOCD for giving me the Spock eyebrow which convinced me to put it in. And I would love to give a special shoutout to TimeLord293 who has reviewed every single chapter. Yeah, you read that right, every single chapter. Thank you darling! **

**I have decided that my 100****th**** reviewer gets a little treat. They make a request for something that they want to happen in my fic. Whatever they want. But the 100****th**** reviewer gets something special. Oh, and a quick question: is there anything that you don't like about Alexa? I'm curious as to what all of you think about her. And if anyone would like to create cover for this story I would be so so happy. I would do it myself, but I don't have any computer arty ability, haha.**

**Now this is probably the longest author's note that I have ever written, huh, so let's end it here. No idea as to when the next chapter should be, but hopefully it should be up within the next two weeks. Fingers crossed. **


	18. Let The Right One In

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I hate storms. Have I ever mentioned that?

They're loud and wet and dark and annoying.

Sleeping through one is virtually impossible.

A loud, very loud, annoyingly loud, clap of thunder woke me from my nice lovely dream. Luke was in it.

… And that's all I'm telling you…

Anyways, I woke with a start. I pressed a hand to my chest. My heart was racing. And before you say anything, it was because of the storm.

I glared up at the ceiling as another clap of thunder echoed around the room. Green eyes narrowed as I saw that Luke was still asleep.

The lucky bar-steward.

Why does he get to be asleep while I have to be awake? Stupid storm.

I twisted my body in his arms and looked up at him. Placing my arms on his chest and my hands on his cheeks, I lifted myself up and rested my forehead against his.

I slowly laid down on top of him and sighed.

Luke began to stir; I think my sigh woke him up. But then again, considering that I sighed on his face, I would be worried if it didn't disturb him.

"Alexa, what are you doing?" my boyfriend murmured sleepily.

"The storm woke me up," I explained softly. "Go back to sleep."

Luke squinted at me, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, you silly goose, I'm just getting comfortable," I smiled down at him, fondly. "Go back to sleep."

"Ok."

Seconds later, the adorable darling was back in the land of nod.

I shook my head fondly before shifting so that my head was resting on his chest.

The sound of Luke's heartbeat slowly relaxed me.

I loved moments like this. Moments where I could just lay in my boyfriends, the love of my life's, arms and listen to his heartbeat. Just lay there and relax.

Life had gotten so… complicated. With vampires, vampire hunting parents, dead parents, twins in love with vampires, Damon.

I don't like it. I want things to go back the way they were.

A quiet knock on my door startled me from my thoughts. When it isn't thunder, it's the damn door.

I quickly slid out of Luke's arms, while being careful not to disturb the darling, and skipped over to the door. The stupid floor was cold, which is why I was doing a crunchy nut and skipping.

For all of you who are wondering, a crunchy nut is a cray cray crazy person. Jazz created the term and it just sort of stuck.

No, I am not a crunchy nut. I am a crunchy nut cluster. There's a difference.

Anyway, let's rapidly move on before you think that I am certifiable.

I skipped over to the door and quietly pulled it open.

Elena was behind the door.

Ah, so she was the evil person who disturbed me from my comfortyable time.

Nasty twinnie.

Just as she was about to speak, I put my finger over my lips, the universal sign for shush, and moved myself into the hallway.

I quietly closed the door and turned to face my darling twin.

"Yeassum?"

"Since it is safe to assume that you know about the storm," she started.

"Yeah, stupid storm woke me up," I muttered bitterly.

My sweet twin patted me on the shoulder before continuing, "I need your help making sure that all the windows are locked."

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I'll help."

"Thanks Alexa."

"No probs."

"Jeremy's checking the windows upstairs; we're doing the downstairs windows."

"Snazzle."

"Snazzle?" Elena questioned, eyebrows raised as we made our way downstairs.

I shrugged, "I have no idea where that came from."

"Oh Alexa, I'm not surprised."

I was back in my boyfriend's warm arms within half an hour. Much to my immense satisfaction.

XXX

Guess what I found out when I woke up this morning?

The tomb vampires are no longer in the tomb.

That's right. The so called tomb vampires are alive, awake, whatever you wanna call it and are living somewhere in Mystic Falls.

As you can probably tell, I was not amused.

Stefan had told Elena. Elena then told me and Luke when we woke up. At first I thought that she was joking. Because, ya know, Elena does have a rather bad taste in jokes.

When I realised that she was actually being serious, well, let's just say that there was a helluva a lot of ranting and angry glarey faces.

After getting changed, I was wearing Luke's old hoodie and a pair of jeans; we made our way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

I had considered not letting Luke come with us, but he was a vampire hunter, and a damn good one at that. Well, I had been told that he was a damn good one; I hadn't actually seen him in vampire killing action.

When I saw Damon again, I was immediately reminded of the odd feeling of jealousy that I had felt the night before.

Grrrrrrrrrr.

Stupid emotions.

Vampires had the right idea, being able to turn them off and all that.

….. I did not just say that. Oh sweet Lord. I've lost. I've officially lost it.

Let's please rapidly move on. Before your opinion of me plummets even more.

Anyways, Damon was boarding up a window. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it had been smashed when the vampires had attacked the night before.

It's the only reasonable, possible explanation.

Unless, of course, Damon had an angry drunk moment and smashed it himself. Which was also possible and reasonable.

Elena, Stefan, Luke and I just stood there, watching him work. Like the lazy people we are.

Elena was standing next to her vampire bunny eating boyfriend while I was standing in my vampire hunting boyfriend's arms.

The others had been rambling on about something for a while, but I was too distracted by the vervain bracelet that I had given Luke a while ago. I don't know why I was so focused on it.

Maybe because it was something to think about other than the boring serious conversation the others were talking about.

Besides, it wasn't like I was only one who was distracted. Luke was distracted too. He was distracted by the awesomeness of his girlfriend. Hehe

"So," Damon said, actually managing to catch my attention. "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

Well, that sounds like a very Damoney plan. Violent, thoughtless and more likely to succeed in getting us all killed. Though I have to admit, it was the sort of plan that I would come up with, the lazy person that I am.

"Yeah, and then what?" Stefan countered.

Oooooooh, its bunny eating vampire brother versus human eating vampire brother. Wonder who will win this round? Hmmm, note to self, find tally chart of Salvatore brother battles. Can't remember who's actually winning out of the two of them.

"We turn to the rest of the house of angry older vampires and say, 'Oops, sorry'?"

I sniggered at the power of the snark in that sentence.

"Burn."

Damon shot me a withering glare which had Luke tightening his protective hold on me. I stuck my tongue out at the out-snarked vampire, confident in the fact that I was safe in my vampire killing boyfriend's arms.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her," Elena commented, disapproval clear in her voice. And believe me; I've heard that tone many a time. In fact, I would go as far as to say that I have heard that tone every single day of my life. Ok, that may be going a bit too far, every two days of my life since we could talk.

But anyway, there is something that I may have forgotten to mention. Damon made a deal with the leader of the tomb vampires, some woman called, now what was it, Ruby?

Emerald?

Gold?

Pearl?

Yes, it was Pearl.

Damon made a deal with Pearl, the leader of the tomb vampires.

Nooooo, idea as to what the deal actually involves. But I'm sure that Elena will find out and tell me, like the wonderful twin she is.

"Believe it, twin. He's an idiot like that," I smirked.

Damon pointed at me, "You, shush."

He turned to look at Elena, "It wasn't exactly a deal; it was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's…. scary."

"Awwwwwww, is poor widdle Damon scared of the nasty lady vampire?" I cooed mockingly. "Poor widdle Damon."

If looks could kill Damon's glare would have had me dead and buried in the ground.

"Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back," the nasty vampire smirked in my sister's face.

It would be related to Katherine, wouldn't it?

The stupid cow would be involved in some way.

Grrrrrr, how I detest that woman…. Vampire….. whatever.

"Of course she damn well is," I groaned as me and Elena shared looks of anger and despair.

"Damon gets what he wants, as usual," Elena snarked.

"No matter who the hell gets hurt in the process," I finished, growling.

"You don't have to be snarky about it," Damon frowned, sitting down in his chair.

"You don't have to be snarky about it," I mouthed mockingly, pulling a face at the vampire.

Elena scoffed, We woke up this morning to learn that all of the vampires have been released from the tomb."

"So I do believe that we have earned snarky," I finished for her.

There was amazing Gilbert Girl Power going on.

No one could stand the might of the Gilbert Girl Power. Not even Damoney Almighty Teddy Bear Damned Salvatore.

"How long are the two of you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked, sighing in aggravation.

"We're not blaming you, dickwad," I told him, frowning and resting my arms on Luke's.

Speaking of my adorable, gorgeous boyfriend, he was currently shaking with silent laughter. I reckon that me and Elena were a few wins away from breaking him with laughter.

"We've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

I think Elena just killed everyone with the epicness of that comeback.

I giggled hysterically slightly before turning and burying my face in Luke's chest. Luke buried his face in my hair before the dam broke and he started laughing too.

"Ouch," Damon gasped in mock-pain.

This, of course, just made me laugh even harder.

WHOO HOO! GO ELLIE! WHOO!

"This isn't being very productive," Stefan interrupted the epic put down of Damon the Dick.

Ohhhhh, nasty Stefano. How dare you interrupt this thing of beauty.

Evil Stefano.

It is productive.

Alexandria the Awesome has declared it so.

"We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?" Stefan said, speaking more to his asshole of a brother than the rest of us.

Said asshole of a brother then left the room without a word.

Someone's in a strop. Someone's in a strop. Stroppy stroppy Damon, stroppy stroppy Damon.

Stefan gave Elena a look and stepped forward into his arms.

"I'm sorry, he just makes me so cranky," she groaned.

I know, tell me about it. It's so damn annoying.

Stupid Dameydoodle.

"I know, he makes everybody cranky," Stefan soothed her.

"Come on babe," my boyfriend whispered in my ear. "Let's get out of here."

I glanced over to see Elena and Stefan lost in each other's presence before looking back at Luke and nodding.

The blonde captured my hand in his and used it to pull me from the room.

XXX

Luke drove us to my house and parked the car outside the building.

A quick glance and a few seconds later, I was straddling his lap. Luke's hands rested on my hips as mine tangled themselves in his beautiful blonde hair.

Lips crashed together. Hearts raced. Tongues danced.

When air became an issue, we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Never leave me," I gasped, resting my forehead against his.

"Never ever," he promised.

I smiled softly at him before leaning forward for a gentler kiss.

It was then that Luke's phone decided to vibrate and interrupt our lovely little moment.

XXX

_Luke POV_

It was a text from my Dad. He always seemed to know when Alexa and I were getting it on. I swear that he has some sort of cock-block dial. Stupid man.

'_Come back home immediately. We have a nest of vampires that we need to kill_.'

I sighed and texted back, '_Understood, Dad, coming home now_.'

I have to leave my beautiful girlfriend to go and kill vampires. Typical. Just typical.

But now that I think about it, this whole situation is quite ironic.

The vampire befriending girl is going out with the vampire killing boy.

Huh.

Oh well, me and Alexa never followed the rules anyway.

Speaking of my dear Alexandria, I looked back at the beautiful girl sitting on my lap. Her green eyes were wide with curiosity. It was a tamer version of her puppy dog eyes. One which meant that she wanted to know what was going on.

As immune as I am to her puppy dog eyes, I always seemed to answer her questions when she gave me this look. Maybe it's the deceptfully innocent look that she puts on her face.

"It's from my Dad," I explained.

I knew that Alexa and my parents didn't get along anymore. Apparently my dear parents didn't approve of the way Alexa always tried to get me to do the exact opposite of what they wanted me to do. She has a talent for that.

But the weird thing was, they always used to like her, adore her even. They said that she was a like another daughter to them.

Understanding dawned on her face. It was always quite amusing to her expression when she understood something. Her eyes would go extra wide, her delectable mouth would form an 'oh' shape and she titled her head to the side. The best thing, though, was the fact that she was completely oblivious to it all.

But then again, this is Alexa that we are talking about, so that's nothing new.

"What does he want?" Alexa asked.

"Nosey," I smirked at her.

Haha, that's guaranteed to get under her skin.

Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "Answer the damn question, smart ass."

Oh how I loved insulting her.

She always had the most amusing reactions to my teasing.

I don't think that she has actually realised that the only reason that I kept teasing her was because of her reactions. But then again, that's probably because she isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the showroom.

Bless her.

But, as always, the fun must end and real life must carry on.

"He needs me to go back home," I told her apologetically.

"That's alright love," she smiled. "Besides, I have sleep that I need to catch up on."

I laughed.

That's the girl that I love alright, always thinking about her sleep.

"Keep you up at night, do I?" I smirked at her, gently and suggestively running my hands across her hips.

My beautiful girlfriend blushed deeply and muttered, "Shut it."

I gave her a firm kiss on the lips before ordering, "Out the car, missy, I have a parent to report to."

"Yes sir," Alexa saluted before giving me one last kiss and hopping out of the car.

"I love you," I smiled softly before I left.

"I love you too," she beamed before bouncing into her house.

I shook my head at her before driving off.

I swear that girl is insane.

But then again, I wouldnt love her if she wasn't.

It was one of her quirks.

XXX

Sometimes I really hated my parents.

I don't know what made them become vampire hunters, but I wish that they hadn't forced me and Jazz into becoming them. Once you get into the business of killing vampires, it's extremely hard to get out of it. Almost impossible.

Jazz had always wanted to be a Mum. It was her dream to meet the perfect man, have a few kids and get a good job. A doctor, I believe, is what she wanted to be when she was younger. Or was it a vet? Oh, nevermind, it's not like she can do that anymore. She feels as though her dream is unobtainable now.

Me? Well, I wanted to marry the girl of my dreams, have 3 kids, (hopefully all of them getting her beautiful green eyes) and become a teacher. A maths teacher to be precise. I loved maths. It was always my strongest subject at school.

The moment that I walked the front door, I was pushed straight back out again by my pissed off little sister.

One glance into her blazing blue eyes had me backpedalling out of her way.

"No time to rest," she growled. "We have to leave now as that we can eliminate the vampires before it becomes dark and they get the advantage."

It was immediately obvious that she was parroting something that Dad had told her. Not only would she never allow those words and phrases escape her mouth, it just wasn't her style of speaking. For one, there were no insults or swear words. That's a big giveaway.

Well, at least it would be the vampires who bore the brunt of her anger and not me, for once. The problem with being a big brother is being the punch bag when something frustrates the younger sister. Well, when I put it like that, it sounds worse. We normally train when Jazz gets angry. So all of her anger goes into her hits, and I get a lot of ouchies.

My sister had a fearsome temper. And a hard fist.

But anyway, I digress.

I quickly climbed in the back of my parent's car before helping my sister in. It was something that we did. We never bother using both doors. One would climb in and then help the other sibling it. It was one of our quirks.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Any idea as to where this nest is?" I asked, making an attempt to be casual.

I really hoped that it wasn't the Salvatore's. Despite the fact that I hated them, well, I hated Damon, Stefan was actually alright, Alexa genuinely cared about them. And she would be gutted if anything happened to them. Not only was Stefan the love of Elena's life, Alexa was really good friends with Damon the Dick. Despite what Alexa may claim or feel. Afterall, she always did talk in her sleep.

"Uh, the Gibbons house."

I barely refrained from sighing in relief.

Unfortunately, some of my relief must have shown on my face as Jazz gave me a weird look. Just as she was about to ask me some awkward question, Mum and Dad got into the car.

Thank god.

Or, as Alexa would say, thank the Almighty Teddy Bear.

"Right, so here's the plan of action," my Dad started.

Oh joy. Here comes the boring bit.

I always hated the planning part. It was supposed to be the whole family making a good, sensible plan that won't get us all torn apart and drained of blood. But instead, it was just a Mum and Dad debating session. Whenever me or Jazz came up with suggestions, we were either shushed or our idea was completely and utterly ignored.

"Heather, you'll take the front door," Dad started.

"I'll knock on the door and use the classic 'car broke down, need to use your phone' excuse," she said.

"It'll be even more convincing coming from a beautiful woman like you," Dad smiled at Mum.

"Aw, thank you Eric, darling," she smiled back.

Jazz and I made gagging noises, interrupting them from their lovey dovey moment.

Only Alexa and I were allowed to be sickening.

"Now, I'll take the back door. Jazz, Luke, I want you two to cover the basement door. Understand?"

"Yes father," we chorused like good little children.

"Quick question though," I said. "How many vampires are there?"

I thought that that was a very good question. No one had told me how many vampires there were. And it was a rather important piece of information.

"Uh, only about 5 or 6," was the reply.

Right, 5 or 6, well, that shouldn't be too hard.

XXX

During the rest of the drive to the Gibbons house, I spent my time either watching the scenery pass by or fiddling with the bracelet Alexa gave me.

Wait; let me correct that, the vervain bracelet.

Soon, before I could prepare myself properly, we were there.

In a mechanical sort of way, we all got out of the car and got our gear out of the boot.

Dad made his way round to the backdoor while Mum hung back. She was to give us 15 minutes to get into position before she played her part.

"Good luck, my children," she mouthed to me and Jazz before we too left.

As we slowly and oh so quietly made out way down to the basement door, I studied Jazz carefully.

She hadn't been sleeping. That much was obvious.

"Are you alright?" I mouthed to her as we waited by the door.

We had to wait for Mum to create a distraction before we made our move.

"Luke, please don't freak out, but I have to tell someone," she mouthed back

"You're my baby sister, you can tell me anything," I reassured her.

She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

I froze in shock.

Jazz was pregnant?

My sister was pregnant?

My baby sister was pregnant?

"Who's the father?"

Who had dared to get my baby sister pregnant? I'll kill him.

She smiled fondly, "One night stand. Or rather, a drunken one night stand."

Before I could say anything else, the 15 minute mark hit.

It was time.

I nodded to Jazz and she picked the lock.

I kissed the bracelet.

I love you Alexa, see you soon.

The door opened.

We entered.

XXX

_Alexa POV_

I watch as Luke's car drove out of the street.

See you soon, my sweet.

Sighing happily, I turned and made my way into my house.

"Helllloooo?" I called as I walked in? "Ellie? Jerrie? Auntie J-J?"

No one answered.

Huh.

Guess I'm all alone.

CHOCOLATE TIME!

I jumped up and down excitedly, clapping my hands happily.

Oh how I lovesey chocolatey time. Hehe.

I bounced into the kitchen.

Looking sneakily and spyily around the kitchen, I snuck over to the cupboard where all the tins were kept. Reaching over the tins, I grabbed the first piece of chocolate that I felt and pulled it out of the cupboard.

This was my secret chocolatey hidey place. No one knew that my chocolate was here. It used to be somewhere else, can't quite remember where that was now, but then Jeremy and Luke teamed up together to find it.

Stupid boys.

But anyways, they found it and I was forced to find a new hiding place. Or all of my lovely chocolate babies would be eaten.

Praise be the teddy bear for giving me, your most loyal servant, such an amazing treat.

Clutching the chocolate to my chest, I skidded over to the sofa and leapt on it.

Mwahahahaha, now I have chocolate and the settee. Oh how powerful I am.

I laid down on the sofa and happily stuffed my face with the chocolate. Chocolate makes me happy.

Chocolate makes me very happy.

I was so involved in my chocolate happy time, that I didn't notice Elena come home.

"Having fun?" she smirked down at me.

I beamed up at her, "Lots and lots and lots and lots."

"Of course you are."

"Oh ha ha ha," I deadpanned.

Smellie-Ellie-Bear laughed at me before sitting down next to me on the sofa.

I gaped at her, offended.

How dare she sit on my settee!

How rude!

Hem hem, anyways.

"So, twinnie, I'm not tryin to be rude or anything, but why are you home?"

"Stefan needs to go hunting and I didn't want to spend any time with Damon the self-serving psychopath."

"Ah, good reason twinnie, I wouldn't want to spend any time around Damon, either," I paused. "Well, actually, if we were Twilight bashing, I think that I wouldn't mind spending time around him then."

"Oh Alexa, only you."

"You love me anyway."

"You sure about that?"

"Hey!"

XXX

Oh look, Damon's calling me again.

Hmmmmmm, do I ignore him? Or do I answer his phone call?

Decisions, decisions.

Oh, I know, let's press ignore.

Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha.

"Hey! Elena! Make Damon stop calling me! It's getting annoying!" I shouted to my darling twinnie twin twin.

"How do you expect me to stop him!" she shouted back from wherever she was upstairs.

"I dunno! Use your scary 'Elena Miranda Gilbert Glare'!"

"My what?"

There was a knock on the door.

Damn, does that mean that I have to get up? I was nice and comfy lying down on the settee.

"Alexa, get the door!"

Sigh, apparently it does mean that I have to get up.

Fudemadoodles.

I sighed unhappily and reluctantly got up from my lovely comfy sofa.

Come back! It called to me.

I gave it a sad look before slowly walking over to the front door.

Bye bye sofa.

"Hello? And what is your business in the House of Gilbert?" I asked as I opened the door.

Damon damn Salvatore stood of my porch.

"Oh what do you want?" I groaned.

"You're ignoring me," Damon frowned as he walked into the house.

How rude.

"Oh, those phone calls? They were you? Whoops, sorry, my phone is dead," I smirked at him.

Haha, I win.

TAKE THAT SALVATORE!

He gave me 'the look' before asking, "Is Stefan here?"

"No idea," I shrugged before turning to the stairs and shouting. "Oi! Elena! Are you hiding Stefan in your bedroom?"

Elena walked down the stairs and frowned at me, "No, I'm not, why?"

"Damon wanted to know," I told her.

"Is something wrong?" my dear twin frowned, looking at the nasty nasty vampire.

"He went out into the woods to hunt and didn't come back," Damon explained, frowning. There was a hint of panic hidden behind his neutral expression. "I can't get him on his phone."

Awwwwwwwww bless him. He's worried about his widdle brother. Awww bless the sweet little nasty vampire.

"I figured he was here with you."

Elena looked worried.

Uh oh.

A worried Elena is a scary Elena.

"Ellie, I'm sure he's fine," I attempted to reassure her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

My twin quickly got her phone out of her pocket and dialled the bunny eaters number.

"It's going straight to voice-mail," she said. "Where could he be?"

Elena and I gazed up at Damon, worry clear in our expressions.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking," Damon spoke slowly.

Well, that's ominous.

XXX

Damon made me and Elena wait in the car.

I hate waiting in the car.

Not only is it incredibly boring and you feel like a small child, but it just makes the worrying even worse. You don't know what's going on. And I hate not knowing what's going on.

"Don't worry, Ellie, Damon'll save him, he'll get him back," I tried to reassure her.

I put a hand on her shoulder from where I sat on the backseat.

"You really think that?" she asked.

She sounded so young. I hated seeing my sister like this. Absolutely hated it.

"Sure, it's Dameydoodle, he can do anything."

"Dameydoodle?"

"I needed a nickname for him," I shrugged. "Lukey Lu and Jazzy Moo helped me come up with it."

"Figures."

We were gazing out of the window in the direction that the old Gibbons house was.

As far as I was aware, Mrs Gibbons lived on her own up there. Imagine that, living on your own all the way out here. I'd hate it. It would be so lonely. And boring.

I need to be around people. I don't like being on my own. I was a touchy-feely, people person. I think that may part of the reason why I hang around with Damon, even if he does annoy the hell outta me. I need the company.

"Damon," Ellie said suddenly.

I quickly focused me gaze and saw the good vampire quickly walking towards the car.

Elena got out of the car and put up her umbrella. I slid across the seat and met my sister on the other side of the car

I was far too lazy to get out on her side and walk around the car. So sue me.

"What happened?" my twin asked worriedly, frantically looking around.

"Did ya get him? Where is he?" I also asked.

I needed to support my twin, after all. Twins have to stick together.

Plus, Stefan was a like another brother to me. I cared about him. And I didn't like it when people that I cared about got hurt. It made Angry Alexa make an appearance. And no one likes it when Angry Alexa makes an appearance.

"They have him, I can't get it," Damon explained. And bless him, did he sound upset.

Despite how they may act towards each other, they were still brothers. And they loved each other. Like all siblings should.

"Why not?"

The worry in my sister's voice was just killing me. I hated it when she felt that worried.

Detested it.

I just wish that there was something that I could do to make it all better for her and get Stefan back.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in," the vampire explained.

Well, that's problematic. I really can't see any way around that.

…. Nope, I can't think of a way around that problem.

"I can get it," Elena declared.

Whoa.

Hold the phone.

Elena.

Get a grip.

There is no way in hell, heaven or earth that you are going in that house on your own.

"We can get it," I corrected her firmly, giving her 'a look'.

There, that's much better.

Now she'll have me to protect her.

…. Oh damn, we're screwed.

"You're not going in there," Damon said fiercely. "Neither of you."

Well bleugh.

You can't stop me, Mr Salvatore.

I'd like to see you try.

…. Oh, wait, you're a vampire. You'll beat me hands down.

Damn, I forgot about that.

Elena pushed forward, trying to push her away past the vampire.

Damon pushed back and stopped her from moving.

How the umbrella stayed over their heads, I'll never know.

"I'm going!"

"You're not going in there," Damon calmly told her.

I, however, ducked out from under the umbrella and tried to sneak past the vampire while has was distracted by my twin.

Unfortunately, I failed.

A hand reached out and grabbed my arm before pulling me against a firm chest.

"Neither of you are going in there."

Even I knew to obey that command. The tone of his voice curbed even my rebellious thoughts.

"Why are the doing this? What do they want with him?" my dear Ellie asked tearfully.

I stepped forward and slipped my arms around her. I rested her head on my shoulder and rubbed, hopefully, soothing circles on her back.

"Revenge, they want revenge," Damon explained softly.

I could feel my heart breaking. Oh my dear sweet twin. You don't deserve this.

"We've got to do something, Damon," I said imploringly.

"I know," the vampire sighed.

"We can't let them hurt him," Elena practically begged.

"We have to get him out of that damned house."

Our voices were thick with unshed tears.

This was just awful.

Why can we never be at peace?

A wet hand cupped the side of my face.

I looked up to see ice blue eyes staring intently into own.

"I know, believe me, I know. But I don't know how to get him out."

I closed my eyes and leaned into the hand on my cheek.

XXX

"I can't do this on my own," Damon muttered as he drove the car away from the Gibbons house.

"Who is there that can help us?" I asked from where I was on the backseat next to my twin sister.

"There isn't anyone..." Damon trailed off. "Oh, but there is."

"Damon? Who the hell are you talking about?" I snapped as the vampire suddenly increased speed.

"Oh, you'll find out soon, Alexa, you'll find out very soon."

Now why did I not like the sound of that?

XXX

School?

Why were we at school?

I don't wanna go ta school!

Stupid school. Everything about school was stupid. Well, everything except for...

Oh Damon.

You clever clever bar-steward.

Alaric Saltzman, vampire hunting extraordinaire.

Or at least, that's what Stefan and Luke told me.

Damon's amazing plan was to surprise Mr Saltzman and then force him into helping us.

Great plan, isn't it?

Sense the sarcasm.

Elena and I were standing behind a corner while Damon waited for Rick in the corridor.

"Well, don't you look... alive?" we heard Damon say to Rick when he walked down the corridor.

I could just imagine that inferable smirk on his face as he said that.

I hate the damned smirk... seriously, I do.

"You can't hurt me," Rick countered.

YAYS! Go Rick! You out smart that badass vampire!

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right."

"Aaannndddd, that's our cue to intervene," I muttered to Elena.

Yes, before the violence started and Rick got hurt.

I liked Rick; I didn't want him to get hurt.

Not only was a nice person and a sort-of friend of Luke's, he was an awesome history teacher. The best history teacher that I have ever ever had.

Elena nodded and walked around the corner.

Cue dramatic entrance music.

"Mr Saltzman, we need your help," my twin said.

I then chose to make my amazingly cool entrance.

It was, of course, so much cooler than Elena's.

"Rick, please."

Haha! Take that Elena! I'm allowed to call him Rick.

XXX

I let Elena do all of the explaining as I sat on one of the tables in front of Alaric's desk.

My darling twin was much better at that sort of stuff than I was. Apparently, I had an annoying tendency to exaggerate and blow things out of portion. Oh, and I frequently went off on tangents and rambled on about unimportant things.

None of that was true, of course. I was amazing at telling people what happened.

So why don't we just ignore what Elena, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Tyler, Luke, Jazz ect have said, yeah?

Goody.

"Stefan's in the house," Elena was saying. "Damon's a vampire."

Correction, Damon is a dick who has his occasional nice moments.

"We need you. I would-"

I coughed. Loudly.

Elena rolled her eyes but corrected herself.

Good twin.

"Alexa and I would go, but-"

"But their lives are valuable," Damon interrupted rudely. Well, the interruption wasn't rude, as I do it all the time. What he said was rude. "Yours, on the other hand is... well."

The Dickatore smirked.

A glaring match then commenced between the vampire and the vampire hunter.

Males.

Whether they were human or vampire, they were all the same.

"Stefan told me about your ring," Elena told the vampire hunting history teacher, thankfully interrupting the glaring match before it ended up involving violence.

Yeah.

Wait, what?

What about the ring?

"What about it?" Rick bluffed.

"Let me recap," Damon commented.

Yes, please do.

"You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then, according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

I gaped at the vampire before turning to gape at Elena before finally turning and gaping at Alaric.

Well, no one told me that.

How goddamn rude.

I feel so offended.

I crossed my arms and started to sulk.

Childish, I know, but it was necessary. Trust me on that.

Nasty little peoples and vampires. Dislikes them we do.

Makes them pay we shall.

"Yeah, the part where I try and kill you again," Ricky responded.

Well, that's quite an important part. Silly Dameydoodle for missing that out.

Oh, hang on a minute, this isn't going to be good.

"Only this time, I don't miss."

Whoa.

Rick stood up, as though he would charge at Damon the Vampire.

Can't say that I would blame him if he did. God knows that I have done the same many a time. I mean, for the love of Mr Ted, I've slapped and punched the vampire so many times that I have lost count. Oh, I've kicked him too.

Huh, that was a good time.

I got him right in the shine, it felt so empowering.

My foot hurt like hell afterwards and he didn't even flinch. But it was so worth it.

Anyways, lets move on before I start reminiscing about all of the times that I've used violence on the nasty Salvatore.

I slid of the desk and, inconspicuously, moved between the hunter and the vampire.

See, I can be inconspicuous.

Take that Tyler.

But seriously, I don't know why I did that. It's almost as though I was trying to protect Damon…

Well, that's an odd and scary thought.

"Mr Saltzman, please," Elena practically begged. "It's Stefan."

And, once again, my heart broke.

Why, oh why, do you have to keep doing this to me Elena?

A few more cracks and I'll probably just go and break into that damned house myself.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but it's not my problem," Rick said, brushing her off.

I glared at him.

How dare he do that to my twin sister!

How very dare he!

Well, that's not the Alaric I don't know Saltzman that Luke and Jazz told me all about.

The awesome, kind and cool Rick Saltzman that would do anything to help someone in need.

"That's a shame," Damon mock-sighed as he got up from where he was sat on the windowsill and stood behind me. The vampire placed a hand on my hip and, for some unknown reason, I got the feeling that everything would be alright. "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."

Ohhhhhhhh, Damon. That's a low blow.

That's a very low blow.

Elena and I frowned each other before turning to look at Damon.

Seriously, what was he doing?

"You're lying," Rick said, his voice trembling slightly.

Awwww, bless him.

Great, now I feel guilty on Damon's behalf. Stupid vampire.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon challenged the hunter.

Alaric stayed silent.

Can't say that I blame him really, he's probably very extremely shocked. Shocked to his core.

"Coward," Damon sneered before looking at me and my twin. "Come on, Alexa, Elena."

Elena immediately started walking but I stayed put for a moment.

I beamed up at the history teacher, "Luke says heya."

The hand that Damon had placed on my hip slid round so that it rested in the middle of my back. He used to give me a gently push and guide me from the room.

We had reached the classroom doorway when Rickity Rick Ricky broke.

"All right! Wait!"

We exchanged triumphant smirks before turning.

I hate to admit it, but Damon's plan had actually worked. For once. And nothing had gone wrong.

Holy Teddy Bear, it's a miracle.

"I'll go," the vampire hunter sighed reluctantly.

XXX

Rick disappeared out to his car to get all of his awesome vampire killing weapons. He had… a lot. In fact, he had so many that he had just in his car that I was alternating between freaking out at the awesomeness of it all and freaking out at the risk to Damon and Stefan.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night," Damon smirked as he, Elena and myself watched Rick lay out his weapons on the desk.

"I've you to thank for that," Rick snapped back.

Ohhhh, burn.

"Ya know, he does kind of have a point there," I spoke up, looking thoughtfully at the vampire.

"I don't care," Damon replied to my comment, glaring at me slightly.

Ooooh, I think that I have angered him.

Hehe.

Elena, meanwhile, was examining some sort of dart thing filled with some type of liquid. All in all, I had no idea what it was.

"What are these?" my twin asked the hunter.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain," was the answer.

Wow.

To say that I was impressed with them would be an understatement.

The very idea of them was just pure awesomesauce.

I wonder if Alaric would give me one so that I could use it on Damon….

… Hmm, I shall have to ask him at some point.

"Just get me in," Damon ordered Rick. "I'll get Stefan out."

"Seriously?" I scoffed. "That's your plan? Taking on all of the tomb vampires, and let's just remember that we don't remember how many of them there are. I have to say, out of all of you plans, that one has to be the worst. And believe me, you have had some pretty stupid plans."

I don't think that Damon appreciated my input as he glared at me. His hand twitched, as though he was tempted to put it over my mouth again.

I gave him a look and rested my hand near the stakes.

Now, both of us knew that I would never be able to hurt him. This was merely a warning. An awful one. But a warning none the less.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that," the vampire attempted to defend his plan. "Hopefully."

Oh doesn't that fill me with confidence.

'Hopefully.'

Grrrrr, stupid vampire.

I looked at Elena.

Elena looked at me.

We nodded.

"Look! It's the Pope!" I shouted, pointing out of the window.

Here's the plan: I create a distraction while Elena grabs a vervain dart.

Sneaky or what?

I'm so clever.

Instead of looking out of the window, Damon just looked at me. He did not look impressed.

"Alexa, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I replied brightly, putting on my best innocent face.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" we heard Alaric exclaim.

Damn, Elena must have been caught taking the vervain dart.

Damn in Elena.

You ruined my amazing plan.

And you had the easy part as well!

Grrrrrrrr.

"Well, what does it look like she's doing?" I attituded.

"We're going with you guys," Elena told the hunter and vampire firmly.

Now, I wouldn't have argued with that tone of voice.

But apparently the two men have absolutely no sense.

"No. No. No. No. No way."

Guess who that was?

Yeppers, that's right, Damon Salvatore.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes way," I shot back.

Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"You need me," Elena protested.

Tut tut.

Silly twin. You keep on forgetting me.

"Correction darling twinnie, they need us."

"Alexa."

"No, no arguments."

"Fine!" she snapped at me.

Haha, I win.

"You need us. We can get in."

"You two fine upstanding gentlemen can distract the nasty vampires and then, hey presto."

"We'll get Stefan out."

Twin work.

"You'll get yourselves killed," Damon growled at us. "You're not going in there. Neither of you are going in that house."

I think that Damon's reaching the end of his patience limit.

Whoops.

Hehe.

I glanced over at Elena.

Uh oh.

Her 'frustration and anger' o'mometer was rapidly rising.

That's not good.

"We're going, end of discussion," I told the vampire firmly before my twin could bite his head off or burst his eardrums.

The asshole vampire just completely ignored me.

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can," he said to Rick. "I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger!" Elena snapped at the vampire.

"Fine, Elena, you can drive the getaway car," Damon smirked at before turning serious. "You're not going in the house."

Y'know, the more that he says that we're not allowed to go in the house, the more I want to go in the house.

Ya know, break Damon's rules. Be rebellious. Yadda yadda yadda.

"You can't stop me!" Ellie declared. "It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it."

Damon's sarcasm had me giggling quietly.

I know that I shouldn't have laughed. But I just couldn't help it.

No, be serious Alexa.

"Are you incapable of being serious? Would it be possible for you to not joke around for like 2 seconds?" I asked sarcastically.

A bit hypocritical of me, I know, but the question needed asking.

I mean, everyone knew that I had the mental age of a 4 year old.

Damon turned serious so quickly that it almost gave me whiplash.

"I can't protect you, Alexa. Or you Elena," he growled. "I don't know how many vampires there are in there." He snapped his fingers. "That's how long it takes for you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from… including Stefan."

…..

That was…. Intense.

Just whoa.

But I could see where he was coming from. I really could.

But if Elena wanted to go in there anyway, then I would follow her.

"I know," the vampire sighed. "I get it. I understand."

Oh great.

Now I wanted to hug him.

The look on his face was just screaming for a magical Alexa hug.

Darn vampire.

Why, oh why, must he confuse me so?

"If we're gonna go, let's go," Alaric said, breaking up the moment.

We're off to the vampire house. The vampire house we go.

XXX

Once again, Elena and I were relegated to waiting in the car.

I wasn't very happy about that.

"Ellie, I'm bored," I sighed as I rested my head against her shoulder.

"We can't just wait out here," she frowned.

"Look, I completely agree with you, but what else can we do?"

"We can sneak in there ourselves."

"Well, I suppose we could. But I think that it would be an extremely stupid thing to do."

Oh my god.

I'm turning into the sensible twin.

What is happening to the world?!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Hem hem.

Anyway.

I saw Elena's head turn in the direction of her handbag.

Ellie, what do you have in your bag?

Oh Elena, tell me you didn't.

Oh but she had.

And people say that I am the naughty twin!

This just proves that I am actually the good twin.

The non-thieving twin.

She pulled one of the vervain dart things out of the bag and examined it.

"Elena, no."

Then, all of a sudden, a stupid branch fell onto the windshield.

Elena gasped.

I screamed into her shoulder.

For gods sake, is nature trying to give me a goddamn heart attack?

What with the stupid tree branches and stupid storms.

Grrrrrrrrr.

My twin took a deep breath before turning to face me.

"We're going in."

Before I could even open my mouth to argue, my not so adorable twin sister opened the car door and leapt out.

I gaped after her before growling and following her.

"Elena! Come back!" I hissed after her. "Elena!"

I swear that I could just murder my twin sometimes.

Nah, that's taking it a bit far.

I could just tie her up and lock her in a safe room with padded walls and no windows.

Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I stumbled after her as she walked through the woods towards the vampire house.

"Ellie, please, wait up."

At that, she stopped.

I quickly caught up with her and entwined my hand with hers.

"If we're gonna do this, then we're gonna do it together," I whispered to her.

Green eyes stared into brown.

"Ok," Elena nodded. "Together."

When we reached the porch, Elena climbed over the railing first before turning around and helping me climb over.

We pressed ourselves against the wall.

I didn't even dare to breathe.

My heart was racing.

I don't think that I had ever been so scared.

One mistake, just one, and we were dead.

One mistake and I may just lose my twin forever.

I just started moving towards the stairs when we heard one of the vampires start to talk.

"Billy, Jacob, get back in here!"

Elena's eyes widened in alarm. She grabbed my arm and pulled me against her.

I pressed my face against her neck.

That was far too close.

"Now," my twin breathed in my ear before she grabbed my arm.

We ran past the door and ran down the stairs to the basement.

There was a gate at the bottom that we pushed open and run through.

Ok, one stage down.

We were officially in the basement.

Of course, we don't actually know where Stefan is in the house.

So that will be stage 2.

Finding Stefano.

We continued down a short corridor until we reached a locked door. With a giant glass plane in the middle of it.

Right, now way of opening this. Well, unless we smash the glass.

I glanced around and... HAHA.

I picked up the brick.

Nudging Elena in the back, I passed her the brick and watched as she smashed the window.

This was just so nerve wrecking.

I hated it.

God, did I hate it.

Around the next corner, there was a vampire sitting at the end of the corridor.

Fortunately, he had some music playing.

I don't think we would still be alive if he didn't have music playing.

My twin pulled me back and pushed me against the wall.

"Wait there," she mouthed.

I nodded.

I know that it probably sounds quite cowardly, but I was rather relieved that Elena was dealing with the vampire. As strong a brave face that I put on, it was fake. But, I suppose, after my parents death, I got on putting on fake faces.

I watched as Elena poked around the side of the wall. She gasped quietly as she quickly moved back behind the safety of the wall.

Oh sweet Almighty Teddy Bear, the vampire saw her.

Oh that's not good.

That's really very not good.

Elena tightened her grip on the vervain dart.

I held my breath.

Closed my eyes.

There was a thud.

I frowned.

Well, I felt alive.

So I guess that I am still alive?

I opened my eyes to see Elena standing in front of me.

Right, definitely still alive.

Once she saw that I was alright, my twin gave me a quick smile before walking around the corner.

"Are you insane?"

I can't tell you just how glad I was to hear Damon's voice.

"Certifiably," I smirked as I poked my head around the corner.

Damon rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"You would be here too."

"Of course, it's me; I exist to make your life even more difficult."

Damon didn't approve of that comment.

XXX

To say that Stefan looked like hell warmed over would be an understatement.

He had dried blood all over his chest. One of his eyes looked watery. His wrists were burnt. And he looked hungry.

So, all in all, he did not look like the healthy happy Stefano that I regularly saw.

Elena immediately ran over to her vampire boyfriend. She started untying the rope around his ankles.

I made myself useful by standing out of the way.

So helpful, aren't I?

Damon went to stake the vampire who was sitting in the chair in front of our vampire.

"No! No, not him," Stefan stopped him.

Hmmmmm, wonder why Stefano stepped Damono.

Damon shrugged and walked away from the other vamper.

"Whatever."

Yeah, you tell him, Damey.

Whatever.

"Let's get you down."

Awww, if you closed your eyes, you could almost believe that there was love and caring in that voice.

Almost.

Damon immediately walked away from the ropes and moved to support his little brother.

"Elena, pull that."

My twin instantly obeyed.

Anything to save her boyfriend.

Stefan groaned in pain as he was released from the ropes.

I felt so sorry for Stefan. What with everything that he had been through today. Being tortured couldn't have been fun.

I could just hug the poor little bunny eating vampire.

Damon's grip on his brother lingered for a moment before he gave him to Elena to support.

It was the little signs like that that made you realise that Damon did care for his brother. That he did love his brother.

"All right, let's go. Clothes on."

"Wait," Stefan grunted, looking over at the stranger vampire.

"What?" Damon hissed at his brother. "Guys, come on. We have to get out of here."

Stefan glanced over at me.

"Alexa, could you?"

It was then that I noticed the stakes in the other vampire's legs.

"Of course, Stefano, anything for you."

I gripped one of the stakes and pulled it out of the vampire's leg.

I winced at the squelching sound that it made.

My stomach turned and I resisted the urge to throw up.

Aaannnddd the other one.

Unfortunately, the squelching sound was louder this time round.

The vampire groaned in pain as the stakes were pulled from his legs.

I felt a stirring of pity for him. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that he was in his position because he tried to help Stefan.

Of course, I am probably completely wrong.

I covered my mouth and turned away from the others

I'm not gonna throw up.

I'm not gonna throw up.

I'm not gonna throw up.

I'm not gonna...

Something in the corner of the room caught my eye.

I didn't even hear the others leave the room.

My attention was focused on one thing.

And one thing only.

A familiar vervain bracelet.

XXX

_Alaric POV_

"I'm going after Frederick!" Damon shouted before he blurred from the room.

Well, that was charming, I save his ass and I don't even get a thank you.

But then again, what else should I expect from the dick.

Just as I was about to reload my gun, I noticed moment in the corner of my eye.

I quickly turned around, vervain dart raised, to see Alexa stumble into the hallway.

One look at her and I could immediately tell that something was wrong.

She was pale, scarily pale. Her green eyes were wide and glazed over. Her breathing was quick and rapid. Tears covered her cheeks and kept falling.

I ran over to her.

Despite everything that had happened recently, I did care for the crazy girl.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on her cheek and wiping away a tear.

She didn't answer me.

I don't think that she even realised that she was there.

Whatever she had seen must have been bad to put her in such a state.

I gently guided her away from the door and placed her next to me in the hallway.

I briefly considered giving her a stake to defend herself with, but immediately discarded the idea. She was in no position to defend her.

Once again, I started to load the gun.

But a creak from upstairs interrupted me. I quickly glazed up before resuming reloading at a quicker pace.

But before I could finish, a vampire appeared out of nowhere and bit down on my neck.

In an almost reflex motion, I dropped the gun and pushed Alexa away from the fight.

The girl didn't even try to stop her fall.

She just crashed into the wall, slid to the floor and stayed there.

The vampire bit down harder.

To say that it hurt would be an understatement.

I tried to push the vampire off but he was too strong.

So, instead, I reached for a vervain dart.

I found myself being unwillingly wrestled to the ground.

The pain grew.

In a move that was almost pure luck, I managed to stab the vampire in the shoulder with the dart.

Almost immediately, the vampire grew limp and I was able to push it to the side.

I gritted my teeth to the pain in my neck and stood up.

The first thing I did was pick up my gun. The next thing that I did was check on my student.

She was exactly where I left her.

After helping her to her feet, I guided her down the hallway.

It was then that I finally got my first sign of life. Her fisted closed around the fabric of my coat and held on tightly.

"Frederick's gone," Damon announced, walking back into the hallway.

I honestly didn't expect anything else. The guy seemed too clever to stick around in a house where a revenge seeking vampire was massacring people.

I knew the exact moment that Damon laid eyes on the girl at my side as he blurred forward.

"Alexa, what are you still doing here?" he asked her.

He gently placed his hands on her neck, thumbs rubbing small circles on her cheeks.

The girl lifted her gaze so that she was looking the vampire in the eye.

"D-D-Damon?" she gasped, letting go of my coat and lurching forward.

Damon caught her in his arms and pulled her close to him.

"Let's get out of here," I said to the vampire.

He nodded, pulling Alexa closer to him and helping her walk.

"I'm gonna kill him," Damon snarled, obviously thinking about Frederick.

We walked out of the front door only to see 6 very angry looking vampires approach us.

The vampire tightened his grip on the girl in his arms as he asked, "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?"

I almost didn't want to tell him.

"One."

"Not gonna be enough," Damon groaned before moving back into the house.

I quickly followed.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

We were screwed.

One vervain dart and 6 pissed off vampires.

With that I could practically rewrite the definition of screwed.

I glanced down at the girl in my arms only to see her once again in the blank state that she was in when I entered earlier.

I had no idea as to what she saw to put her in this state, but I swear that someone will die for causing it.

No one hurt her.

No one.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife," the annoying little vampire hunter piped up. "It was a lie, wasn't it?"

I felt absolutely no shame in admitting it.

"What's going on here?" Pearl's voice called out before she entered the house.

As she looked around at the bodies of the vampire who I had killed, a fierce anger rushed through me.

"What did you do?" she asked us. Well, I say us, she asked me.

I glared at the woman before swinging Alexa up into my arms and walking over to Pearl.

How dare she have the nerve to ask that question after everything that had happened! Who did she think she was?!

"Me?" I growled. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother."

Oh and believe me, I was still pissed about that.

No one hurts my brother except for me.

Alexa's arm slowly slid around my neck as Pearl said, "Trust me, the parties responsible for this will be dealt with."

The woman didn't even have the courage to look me in the eye as she said that.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them" I snarled, leaning in close to Pearl's face.

Alexa's breath hitched as she moved closer to the vampire, so I pulled her closer to my body. The feeling of her body in my arms was just...

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Pearl said, trying to defend herself.

I growled. What a pathetic excuse.

But then again, I really shouldn't expect anything better from a woman whose been locked in a tomb for the past 145 years.

"Well, it did."

I pushed past Pearl and Anna, adjusting Alexa's weight in my arms as I walked.

Just before I left the house, I stopped and snapped, "If I had a good side, not a way to get on it."

I walked out of the house, taking Alexa with me.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

Dead.

They were dead.

Why were they dead?

They shouldn't be dead.

I don't want them to be dead.

How can I make them not dead?

I want them back.

Pain.

Pain in my heart.

Too much pain.

Tears.

Drowning in them.

Too many.

Why?

Why?

Why?

"Alexa?"

A voice.

Who's voice?

Their voice?

"Alexa, I need you to focus."

No.

It wasn't their voice.

"Alexandria. Focus. Now."

Damon's command pulled me from the blackness that I had spiralled into.

I gasped back into awareness.

I found myself on Damon's bed, the owner of it sitting in front of me.

Green eyes stared into ice blue.

Tears once again filled my eyes as I remembered what I had seen.

"Damon?" I sobbed.

My body was shaking.

I could barely breathe.

Why?

"Damon?" my voice was softer, strangled, choked with pain.

The vampire pulled me into his arms and allowed me to sob into his shoulder.

"Why? Damon? Why? Why are they dead? They're not supposed to be dead."

"Who's dead Alexa?" Damon asked gently.

His hand ran though my hair.

I choked.

A lump formed in my throat.

I just couldn't get the words out.

Speaking it would make it real.

"M-M-Mr and M-M-Mrs Nolan."

Damon's body stiffened slightly.

"J-J-J-Jazz."

His body stiffened even more.

"A-A-And L-L-L-L-L-Luke!"

The last word was wailed with such pain and misery that it took me a moment to realise that it was my voice that had uttered it.

"Oh Alexa."

Damon pulled me closer to his body.

I clutched onto the back of his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder.

My heart was dead.

My Luke was dead.

XXX

**A/N: ... Well. Here we go. Earlier than I expected it. Hope you all enjoyed it. But please, let me know what you think of it. I've always been curious as to what you have all thought about Luke and Jazz. Now, please excuse me while I go and cry for a moment.**

**Anyways, thank you everyone for your reviews. They all mean so much to mean. They always manage to brighten me up on a bad day and give me inspiration if the dreaded writers block makes an appearance.**

**If you are looking for a good Vampire Diaries story to read, then I whole heartedly recommend 'The Salvatore Sister' by TimeLord293. It is epic. Trust me.**

**Oh, and thank you my dear TimeLord293 for betaing my story for me and for allowing me to bounce ideas off of you. Hope I didn't make you cry too much during this chapter.**

**No idea as to when the next update will be, but hopefully it will be within the next couple of weeks.**


	19. Under Control

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

A/N: You may find this chapter slightly depressing. Please have a box of tissues handy and a nice teddy bear to snuggle into. Although, saying that, there is a vaguely happy moment near the end. I just couldn't write a chapter with no Happy Alexa.

I laid in my cold, lonely bed, staring at the empty space beside me.

I didn't like it.

It was wrong.

So, so wrong.

But I still imagined that he was there, sometimes.

When I was still awake in the dark, early hours of the morning. I would lie in bed and feel his warm arms wrap around me. His breath would tickle the back of my neck. His legs would entangle with mine.

But then I would look. And he wouldn't be there. And I would feel empty again.

The nights were the hardest.

During the day I could drink and pretend that he was still there. I could allow myself to imagine, just for a moment, that he was still alive. That I hadn't lost him.

The pain that I felt in my heart. It was indescribable.

The holes in my life.

There were too many to count.

I let out a deep sigh and a tear cascaded down my cheek. With shaking hands, I wiped it away.

I couldn't... I needed to escape.

I could barely spend time in my room anymore. There were too many memories there.

Luke and I's first kiss.

Luke and I's first time together.

This first time that I told him that I loved him

The first time that he told me that he loved me.

I had to get out.

I slipped out of bed and, oh so quietly, walked out of my bedroom.

I was wearing one of Luke's old shirts. I was given most of his stuff. Most of Jazz's too. Damon had, oh so kindly, forced Pearl into providing a cover for the Nolan's deaths. The family were found in a crash car on the outskirts of town. The Council covered up their deaths by saying that it was a car crash but they knew that it was a vampire attack. Fortunately for me, though, I no longer had to hide the pain and misery that I felt.

Some distant uncle who Luke had never met had come down from New York to sort out everything. He was Heather Nolan's cousin on her mum's side. I think. He had heard from someone that I was Luke's girlfriend and Jazz's best friend. He came by the house and told me that I was welcome to any of Luke and Jazz's belongings that I wanted. I was reluctant at first. But Damon, Elena, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna managed to persuade me to keep some of their belongings. For their memory, they said.

I thought that having everything around would make it hurt even more, but I guess that spending most of my time tipsy had dulled that pain somewhat.

But I knew that it was only a matter of time before I was caught.

Before I was forced to confront the pain.

I padded down the stairs and into the living room. I made my way over to the TV and, after turning the volume down, put on one of the homemade videos that were lying around.

It was one of the videos that Jazz had filmed of me and Luke during the early stages of our relationship. Just a few short months ago.

It was one of the few that were made.

This one was when Luke, Jazz and I spent the day in the park. We were bunking from school, surprise surprise, and just spent the day having fun in the park.

Later that day was the first time that we told each other that we loved each other. It was one of the best days of my life.

I curled up on the sofa as I watched my lost love.

I watched the way his blonde hair shone in the sunlight.

The way his blue eyes sparkled.

The way his smile grew extra big when he looked at me.

The way that he always had to have some sort of physical contact with me.

Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to shed them. I had cried enough tears in the past few days.

"I thought that I had heard someone come downstairs," a voice sighed from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see my Aunt Jenna standing there, a sad look on her face.

"Hey Aunt Jenna," I smiled weakly.

It hurt.

To smile.

It hurt to smile.

"Sorry for waking you."

Aunt Jenna shook her head, "You didn't wake me."

She walked around the settee and sat next to me. She watched the video with me for a few minutes before asking, "How are you doing?"

"Truthfully? Not well."

My wonderful aunt didn't say anything else; she just curled an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to her side.

I pressed myself into my aunt's warmth and we watched the video of the love of my life.

XXX

I woke up in my bed the next morning.

It was a boring wake up, like I used to have before...

No.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and staggered over to the wardrobe.

Getting up every morning was hard.

Difficult.

I pulled a bottle of whiskey out from the bottom of the wardrobe where it had been hiding beneath a pile of clothes. It was one of Damon's. But I stole it. Don't judge me, he has loads. Probably hasn't even noticed that this one is gone.

I took a good swig of the alcohol before placing it safely back in the wardrobe under the clothes.

Getting dressed in some black jeans and a green top, I made myself look vaguely presentable before leaving my room and waltzing into Jeremy's.

My little brother glanced up from where he was laying down on his bed.

"You alright, Lexa?" he asked me as I walked over to his bed. I collapsed on it and rested my head on my brother's chest.

"No, I'm not alright, I'm the exact opposite of alright," I replied, sighing.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"What is life, Jeremy?" I asked. "What the hell did we do to cause the people that we love to die? Did we piss someone off? Were we bad people in a previous life? What, Jeremy, what?"

"I don't know, Lexa," my brother sighed as he stroked my hair.

"I can't... I just... I can't deal with this. It's too much. Too damn much."

I shoved myself off of the bed.

Anger raged through me.

It was the first emotion, other than anger that I had felt in days.

And it felt good.

Jeremy quickly stood up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Alexa, calm down."

He was right, I had to calm down.

I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I need coffee," I mumbled.

I squinted up at my brother, "You want coffee?"

Jeremy pulled into a hug, "No Alexa, I don't want coffee."

I happily returned the hug. Human contact helped dull the pain. Only slightly.

"Right, I had best go get my coffee," I muttered.

But I didn't move.

Jeremy pulled away and I reluctantly allowed him.

"Go get your coffee, my sweet sister."

I nodded and left the room.

Coffee was my life at the moment.

It was the only thing that kept going through the day. Well, that and whiskey.

I stumbled into the kitchen and accepted the coffee mug that was pushed in my face.

Elena looked at me, her expressive doe eyes clearly showed the worry that she felt for me.

I rested my head against her shoulder, "Ellie I hurt."

My twin wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"I know you do, Lexa, I just wish that there was something that I could do to help you."

So do I, Ellie, so do I.

While my darling twin bustled around the house in an attempt to get herself, Jeremy and me ready for school, I stared into the murky brown depths of my coffee.

Well, I say that, but my sweet twin mostly hassled Jeremy.

I stared into my coffee. I longed for a simpler time. For a happier time. For a time where laughter dominated my life, not tears.

Was it wrong that I wanted Luke to be a vampire?

That I wished for the vampire hunter to become a vampire?

Because if he was a vampire, then I could be with him forever.

A hand on my shoulder jolted me from my morose thoughts.

"Time for school," Elena smiled gently down at me.

I didn't even bother protesting.

What was the point?

Ever since the Nolan's bodies were found, I hadn't been going to school. I had been allowed to have some sympathy leave. But even if they hadn't let me stay off school, I just would have bunked anyway. The thought of being around everyone so soon after losing my heart was just too much. There were only a few people that I could stand being around.

I nodded and slowly stood up. At some point during my musings, I had drained my coffee mug. That was probably for the best, I most likely would have turned it into Irish coffee anyway.

Elena passed me my bag and I slowly followed her.

It was like all the life, the happiness, the craziness, the Alexa-ness had been drained out of me. The only thing that kept me like what I used to be like was the whiskey that I consumed.

"Come on Jeremy, going to school!" my twin shouted up the stairs at my brother.

Huh, seems like I'm not the last one to be ready for school for once. How times have changed.

"Walking out the door now!"

"Elena wait!" Aunt Jenna called out, jogging up to us. "You forgot this."

Auntie passed twinnie a thermos.

"Thank you," Elena smiled at our aunt.

Auntie Jenna turned to look at me, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Look after yourself, Alexa."

"I will," I smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her," Elena assured her.

This almost made me cry again. Almost.

Elena smiled at me one last time before turning around and opening the door.

Guess who was standing behind the door.

Uncle John.

By the looks of it, he was just about to knock when my twin opened the door.

"Elena!" the man smiled happily.

"Uncle John!" Elena exclaimed in surprise before recovering and saying, "Hi."

Uncle John then turned to look at Aunt Jenna, "Jenna."

This greeting was ever so slightly less enthusiastic.

"John, you made it."

Aunt Jenna did not sound very happy.

"I said I'll be here before noon," Uncle told her as he walked into the house.

The size of the suitcase that followed him insinuated that he was planning on staying for a while.

"Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things," Aunt remarked in a casual 'I really don't like you or the fact that you are here' tone.

Uncle John however ignored the comeback and turned his attention onto me.

I don't know whether that was a good thing or not. I didn't really want to be the center of anyone's attention. But on the other hand, one more snark and I wouldn't be surprised if Uncle John and Aunt Jenna started fighting each other. And it would be a fight to the death.

Uncle Johnny put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I am so sorry about the Nolan's."

I couldn't work up the energy to push his hand off. Ever since... that day... I hadn't had enough energy to hate people. Normally, I would be internally cussing and cursing my uncle, but, right now, I was glad that he was here. He was family. I needed family.

I rested my hand on his wrist, "Thank you Uncle John."

It wasn't actually the first time that he had offered his condolences.

The minute that he had heard about the Nolan's tragic deaths, he had phoned me up to see how I was coping. He had always known about my crush on Luke and someone, (I suspect Jeremy), had told him that Luke and I were going out.

"Heather and Eric were good people, I'm sorry that they're gone."

"Luke and Jazz were better."

Jeremy then chose that moment to walk down the stairs. Oh little brother of mine, you have the most perfect timing, do you not?

"Uncle John, what's up?" was Jeremy's greeting to our uncle.

"Hey!" Uncle smiled at my brother.

Said brother just clapped Uncle John on the shoulder before walking out of the door.

The poor sweetheart was still getting over Vicki's death.

Johnny stared after Jeremy for a moment before turning to look at Aunt Jenna and Elena. I had quietly moved so that I was standing in the doorway. Anything to make a quick exit if Elena wanted us to leave quickly.

"I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order," John explained to us all.

Well, that sounded vaguely ominous. Or was it just me who felt that?

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked with fake enthusiasm.

Elena really didn't like Uncle John. But then again, I didn't used to like him either. It's only because of what happened that I've started to like him.

"I don't know yet," was the reply.

Oh joy.

That's gonna make everyone all nice and happy.

"Ok, well, Alexa and I are going to go to school," Elena announced. I could hear the glee hidden in her voice. She really wanted to get away from Uncle John.

"I'll see you later," my twin said to our aunt.

"Bye guys," I waved before walking through the door.

As you have probably guessed, Elena was taking me to school.

It felt wrong.

Jazz should be the one driving me to school.

Or, even better, Luke should be the one driving me to school.

Tyler should be sitting in the backseat.

Everything was wrong.

The world was wrong.

XXX

The moment that I got to school, I went in search for Tyler.

Luckily, I didn't have to search for long.

Tyler was waiting for me in the parking lot.

He looked at bad as I felt. His skin was pale and there were dark circles beneath his eyes.

The moment I saw him, I flung myself into his arms.

If anyone knew what pain I felt at Luke and Jazz's death, it would be him.

Luke was my boyfriend and he was Tyler's brother. Jazz was my sister and to Tyler, she was... something more.

We had grown up together. The majority, if not all, of our firsts were together.

Neither one of us wanted to live a life without them.

"Hey you," I whispered into my older brother's shoulder.

"Hey back," Tyler sighed into my hair. "I would ask how you've been coping, but I know that you haven't."

I let out a strangled sob, "Hypocrite, you haven't been coping, either."

"I'm not denying it."

Silence.

The silence of two friends who had lost two of the most important people in their lives.

"I just miss them so much."

"I know you do, Lexa, I do too."

XXX

_Jeremy's POV_

Somehow, I had found myself back in the stoner pit.

I wasn't smoking anything; I was just sitting there, listening to music.

If Alexa was here, the happy Alexa, she probably would have said that I was brooding.

The other end of the couch dipped down slightly.

Oh joy, company. Just what I need.

I looked over to see Tyler Lockwood sitting next to me. Smoking a joint.

Whoa. Did not see that ever happening.

The Lockwood offered the joint to me.

I declined.

I would not get back into that habit. No, I had to be stronger. I couldn't find out what really happened to Vicki if I was stoned.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked.

I really didn't want to explain all of my reasons, so I just sighed, "I just don't want any."

But I did add the one thing that I knew would get him off my back.

"I promised Alexa that I wouldn't."

Tyler was like an older brother to my sister. She cared about him. He cared about her. Their huge fight just after our parent's death hurt Alexa more than she wanted to admit. He had always been around her and then, suddenly, she had to avoid him. My sister even went to the extreme of pretending that they were never that close.

A look of shock flashed across his face before he immediately pulled his arm back. I don't think that he will be offering me another joint.

A silence descended between us. But it was a comfortable silence. Ever since he had reconciled with my sister, Tyler had been kinder to me.

"They say she OD'd," my sister's friend announced suddenly, breaking the silence.

I immediately knew who he was talking about.

"That's what I don't get, she was doing ok," I frowned.

There was no way that Vicki died of an overdose. It just wasn't possible.

"Apparently not," Tyler contradicted.

I hesitated for a moment. I knew that if anyone would care about the suspiciousness of Vicki's death, it would be Tyler. He did have a fling with her, afterall. And he cared about her. If anyone could help me work it out, it would be him.

"How did she end up buried in the woods?" I asked. "That's what I don't understand."

And I really didn't. If she had OD'd then who would have buried her.

"By whoever was with her when she OD'd," Tyler answered. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

"Yeah, but if you were with her when she OD'd you'd leaver her, you wouldn't take the time to bury her."

"Maybe she saw something and..." Tyler trailed off before sighing. "Hell man, I don't know."

I took the time to closely look at the Lockwood teenager.

He looked, to put it simply, like death warmed over.

"How are you coping?" I asked carefully.

Tyler looked over at me confused.

I didn't want to have to say it, but I guess I had no choice.

"With Luke and Jazz's deaths?" I elaborated.

A look of such intense deep pain appeared on his face, it made my heart ache.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry," I backpedalled rapidly. "I shouldn't have brought them up."

"No, it's alright," the teen sighed, holding up a hand. "I've got to get used to hearing their names." He sighed. "To be honest, I'm not. But I've got to put on a strong face."

You could hear the unshed tears in his voice.

Tyler took a deep breath before asking, "How is Alexa dealing? I know that she won't tell me the truth."

"Yeah, she wouldn't want you to worry."

And that was so my sister.

"Alexa isn't dealing. Full stop. If it wasn't for the fact that she's breathing and moving, you would think that she was lifeless. She's just so quiet. There's no... no... no Alexaness. Everything that made her the girl she was has disappeared. She's broken."

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I struggled through the rest of the day. It was hard. Very hard.

But I managed. I lasted the entire day at school.

Any free time that I had, time that I would've spent with either Luke or Jazz, I spent in Tyler's arms.

Tyler probably had it the worst out of all of us. Not only had he lost Luke and Jazz, he had lost Vicki too. He cared for Vicki, more than he would ever admit.

During lunch, Rick let us sit in the back of his classroom. Rick knew how much the Nolan's deaths had hurt us. He, too, had been close to them. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't even be in Mystic Falls.

"Do you regret it?" Tyler asked suddenly as we sat in Rick's room.

I looked up at him, confused, from where I was sitting on his lap. Tyler's arms were tightly wrapped around me.

"Regret what?" I asked.

"Becoming friends with them? Falling in love with Luke?" he elaborated. "If you could go back, would you still do it, even though you knew that you would suffer from all of this pain?"

I have to admit, I did consider it for a few minutes.

"No," I finally replied. "I don't regret it. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Knowing them, being friends with them, loving them, loving Luke, I'm a better person because of it. All of our exploits, they made me a more rounded person."

I looked up at the only other living member of the terrible trio.

"You know what I mean, don't you?" my voice trembled ever so slightly. Worry coloured my tone.

Losing Luke, it made me realise how important Tyler was too me. And how much I needed him. If I didn't have Tyler, if he had died too, or if we were still hating each other after that stupid fight, then I don't think that I would've coped half as well as I am. I could always have been a lot worse.

"I know what you mean, Alex," Tyler soothed, running his hand through my hair absentmindedly. "Those few months when we weren't talking, I was a bigger dick then than I was before. Luke and Jazz spent most of their time with you and I realised how different I was. Being around them, and you, kept my dick side at bay."

"They were good at making sure that we didn't do anything stupid or hurtful," I agreed.

"They were good people."

"The best."

XXX

After school, Elena had Stefan round while Uncle John, Jeremy, Aunt Jenna and I had dinner downstairs. Uncle John had, thoughtfully, order some Chinese for us all to consume.

All I could think about was the fact that I wouldn't normally be down here in the awkward family setting. I would have escaped it and went upstairs with my Luke.

But Luke wasn't here anymore. And I needed to be around people. I couldn't be alone.

I was curled up in the chair next to Uncle John's at the dining table. Luke's old teddy bear clutched tightly to my chest.

It was a medium sized, coral blue bear with a small bow tied around its neck. I had brought it for Luke for his sixteenth birthday. Jazz had always teased him by saying that he had never had a boyish blue teddy. So I conspired with Tyler to buy him one.

That teddy had become Mr Ted after I annoyed my love with my Almighty Teddy Bear spiel. But that wasn't why I was clutching onto it as though my life depended upon it.

It smelt like him.

That warm, musky scent of chocolate, the woods and old books. I missed that smell.

Jeremy was sitting across from me while Aunt Jenna bustled around in the kitchen behind me.

Uncle John had kept glancing over at me during dinner. He had never seen me in such a miserable mood before. I had always been the happy go lucky, crazy crunchy nut cluster Alexa around him. It was all he knew.

"I've no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party," Jeremy scoffed.

Luke was going to take me to the Founder's Day kickoff Party. He had brought me the loveliest dress to wear.

"Sure you do, its tradition," Uncle John rebuked.

And we all know how tradition is very extremely important to the Founding Families. God forbid anyone breaks tradition.

You know who else places such an emphasis on tradition? Cultists and crazy murderers from films. That's who.

"It will be our role to break the tradition," Aunt Jenna declared.

I smiled faintly in agreement.

Uncle John completely ignored Aunt Jenna's comment. Not surprising, really. I was surprised when I came home from school and found them both alive.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years," Uncle John lectured Jeremy and, by extension, me. "We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party."

Jeremy shook his head in silent amusement. He had always shared my view on the Founding Families and tradition.

"One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage," Uncle John told my brother before glancing over at me. "That goes for you too, Alexa."

I nodded slightly before resting my head on the bear in my arms.

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy," Aunt Jenna scoffed from behind me. We all turned to look at her. "I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."

I frowned at her before looking at Uncle John. He had a very unamused, unimpressed look on his face.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked Uncle John in a low voice.

"We used to sleep together," the man replied in a loud, casual voice. He fully intended for Aunt Jenna to hear it. It was his stupid way of getting revenge for her previous comment.

I heard a faint growl from behind me before a newspaper went flying over my head and hit Uncle John in the side of the face.

Jeremy gaped at Aunt Jenna in surprise while I just shook my head.

"I'm standing right here," the woman practically snarled.

XXX

"Alexa, we have to do something about Stefan!" Elena announced, barging into my room.

I slowly lowered the whiskey bottle from my mouth and looked at my twin.

A mixture of shock, anger and disappointment clouded her face. It should have worried me. But it didn't, I was comfortably numb to all of it.

Elena closed the door with a loud snap.

"Alexandria Rebecca Gilbert! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" she hissed at me.

I had never heard her sound so angry. Not even when she found out that Jeremy was doing drugs to cope after mum and dad's death.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snorted sarcastically. "I'm drowning my sorrows."

"I can see that," Elena growled through gritted teeth.

Her hands curled into fists. Her knuckles tightened across her skin until they were a stark white.

"Then why did you ask?"

I knew that I shouldn't be pissing her off, but I just couldn't stop myself.

"Because I didn't want to believe that you would be doing something so stupid!"

I felt a wave of anger rush through me. I ever so gently placed my whiskey bottle on my nightstand before standing up.

"Stupid?!" I hissed. "If it's so damn stupid then why is it helping?"

I moved towards her. The anger inside of me made my blood boil. And it felt so good. I was no longer the sad girl that I had become, I was more like the person that I was.

"It's not helping! Alexa! It's just making you think that it is."

"Oh really? Then how come it helped me after mum and dad died!"

That shocked her into silence.

She never knew that.

I had been successful in keeping that a secret from her. It was the one time in her life that she hadn't kept an eye on me. And now I was rubbing it in her face.

I never meant for her find out about those months.

I knew that I would regret telling her when I had the time to cool down.

"It's the only fudging reason why I didn't fall apart after their deaths. And it's the only reason why I'm not falling apart right now."

"I forbid you to drink anymore."

"Oh, you forbid me, do you? Well, guess what? I don't give a flying fudge as to whether you approve or not!"

"Alexa!"

"Just because precious perfect Elena can cope with mind-numbing grief without getting hammered or stoned doesn't mean that everyone else can!"

"Fine! You want to ruin your body? I don't care anymore! Destroy yourself for all I care!"

By this point we were right in each other's faces.

"Fine!" I snarled.

"Fine!" Elena snapped before storming from the room.

I staggered back over to my bed.

What had I done?

XXX

_Elena's POV_

I honestly couldn't believe my twin.

She was hurting, I get that.

But I couldn't let her self-destruct like that.

I regretted what I said, I really did. But I couldn't apologise now, someone needed to drive some sense into her thick skull.

I had called Damon over. Not only could he help with Stefan, but he could help me deal with Alexa. He had helped her a lot since the Nolan's deaths.

More than a lot.

He was the one who held her as she cried when she found the bodies.

He was the one who helped her through the denial and then the heart breaking wails of pain.

She needed help that I couldn't give. And I was willing to turn to Damon Salvatore to get that help.

I sighed and got up from my bed.

It was then that I got a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

It was from Damon.

'_At the door. Now._'

I threw my phone on the bed and raced downstairs. I had to stop the rest of my family from opening the door. God knows what would happen.

I opened the front door to see the vampire smirking at me. Is that his default expression or something? Because it is like the only expression that I ever see on his face.

"Oh good, you're here," I sighed. Maybe now something could actually happen and I could help the people that I love.

"You ask I come," Damon smirked as he walked in. "I'm easy like that."

I couldn't help but think that he would have been here quicker if Alexa was the one who texted him.

I shushed him and gesture upstairs. Unfortunately, however, the vampire's eyes landed on Jeremy who was in the kitchen, eating.

This wasn't going to be good.

I frowned at him and sharply gestured up the stairs.

"No, Elena, I will not go up to your bedroom with you," he smirked, speaking extra loudly.

For godsake Damon, did you have to do that?

I growled under my breath and grabbed Damon's arm. He let me pull him up the stairs, smirking all the way.

I knew that it was only Damon being Damon; he wasn't trying to flirt with me.

No, I no longer interested him. Thank god.

I no longer had to worry about comming between Stefan and Damon. I didn't want to turn into Katherine. While the brothers may be slowly repairing their bond, it wouldn't take much to break it again. But this time the shatter would be irreparable. And I didn't want to cause that to happen.

Instead, another had caught his eye.

"Ah, just like I remember," Damon smirked as I ushered into my room.

Alexa's bedroom door had been closed. It wouldn't surprise me if she was still asleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon glance over at her door before walking into my room.

"Stop messing around," I scolded the vampire as I quietly closed my door.

Damon smirked at me before strolling over to my bed and slumping down on it, Mr Cuddles held firmly to his chest.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" Damon told me.

"What?" I groaned.

"Yep," Damon confirmed, popping the 'p'.

Well, that's just brilliant. What else could go wrong?

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart."

With Stefan suffering from his blood problems, Alexa's alcohol issue and now Uncle John's interference with the Founder's Council, that list was growing longer and longer.

"What happened right there?" Damon asked, drawing me from my thoughts.

I glanced over in the direction that he was looking in to see the lamp that Stefan broke last night.

"Uh, nothing," I replied, not looking the vampire in the face.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Damon, I'm worried about Stefan," I revealed, almost reluctantly. "He says that everything's ok but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?"

I wanted my Stefan back. The Stefan that I fell in love with.

"A few days," the vampire replied. "Give or take."

"It's been a few days," I pointed out. I was beginning to get aggravated. He wasn't taking this seriously and I needed his help to make Stefan better.

"Give then, I don't know," Damon pulled a face. "What's the big deal?"

He's seriously asking that question? Has he not seen how Stefan has been behaving recently? Oh, that's right, he doesn't care. Stefan feeding on human blood would just make him so happy.

"He's not himself, Damon."

The vampire pushed himself off of the bed and sauntered past me, shoving Mr Cuddles into my chest as he walked.

Why did I even bother calling him over here?

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself," Damon reasoned as he opened the door and poked around the doorframe.

I pulled him away from the door and quickly closed it again.

Was he trying to get caught?

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you," I sighed.

Damon smirked at me before wandering over to my dresser.

"It is what it is, Elena," the vampire said as he took a picture from my mirror. I tried to snatch it off of him, but he held it above my head. It was a picture of me and Alexa. "The Stefan you know was 'good behaviour Stefan', 'reign it in Stefan', 'fight against his nature to an annoying excessive level Stefan', but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention."

The vampire tutted me mockingly as I snatched the picture back from him.

"He's not you, not even close," I snapped.

"Well, he doesn't want to be me," Damon contradicted. "That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not."

As I paused to consider that point, the dick smirked at me. Alexa was right, that was a good insult for him.

"Now," Damon said, gaining my attention. "I do believe that you said that you also needed help with your dear twin sister."

I sighed; hopefully this subject will get Damon to be serious.

"Alexa has... gone off the rails."

Damon nodded, "I take it that you have found out about her little drinking problem."

I gaped at him, "You knew about that!"

The vampire snorted, "Of course I did, whose alcohol do you think she's been drinking recently?"

I glared at the Salvatore for that revelation. He was probably the reason why she was so bad in the first place. Giving her alcohol, what was he thinking?!

"Well, she can't carry on like this," I announced decisively.

"Why not?" Damon asked innocently. Well, as innocently as he could.

"Because," I snapped, glaring. "She's destroying her body and she's destroying herself. I don't want her to become dependent on alcohol."

"Fine," Damon sighed in mock aggravation. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just talk to her. She'll probably listen to you more than she'll listen to me. Especially right now."

The vampire squinted at me suspiciously.

"Why? What happened?"

"We had a fight," I answered reluctantly.

Guilt churned my stomach at the thought.

I shouldn't have fought with her. I should have listened to her.

What had I done?

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

When I woke up the next afternoon, I didn't want to get out of bed.

I had never fought with Elena like that before.

We had never been that angry with each other.

Sure we had had our arguments, every sibling has.

It just wasn't natural for siblings to not fight.

It took me a few minutes to realise that there was someone lying on the bed behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Damon Salvatore lying beside me. He had his back resting against the headboard.

For once, I was pleased to see him. Ever since I lost Luke, Damon had become my crutch. If I needed someone to talk to, someone's shoulder to cry on or just some company, I called Damon. He had finally become the friend that I knew he could be.

The vampire was looking down at me, one eyebrow raised.

Since he knew that I was awake, I slowly rolled over to face him.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"I hear that you have had an argument with your twin," the vampire said by way of greeting.

The guilt that I felt churned in my stomach. I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't think about it.

I went to turn back over when a hand on my hip stopped me.

"She wanted me to talk to you about your little alcohol problem."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not what she says."

"When have I ever listened to what Elena has said?"

Damon laughed, "You don't listen to what anyone tells you to do!"

"I'm not that bad!" I mumbled petulantly.

The vampire laughed again so I stuck my tongue out at him.

It was nice.

This banter.

It made me feel alive.

I shifted my body so that my head was resting against the vampire's chest.

It was odd, only a few days ago, I couldn't decide if I hated or liked Damon. Our relationship was rocky. But now I couldn't live without him.

What a strange world we live in.

"Are you going to the Founder's Day kickoff party?" I asked, glancing up at Damon.

"Of course I am, I'm one of the original founders, it would be rude for me to not attend," Damon answered, pretending to be all pompous.

Well, I say pretending to be pompous, knowing him, he was probably actually being pompous.

"My Uncle John is making me go," I groaned before parroting, "It's my role as a member of one of the founding families to attend the kickoff party. One of my obligations for having the distinction of being founding family member."

I pulled a face at the end of my spiel.

To say that I was unimpressed was an understatement. I'd always hated my duty to do important crap as a founding family member. To be completely honest, who actually cared?

Damon's body shook with silent laughter.

"Don't laugh at me," I muttered, poking the annoying vampire in the tummy.

XXX

Getting ready for the party had been... difficult.

It had been the first time, ever, that I had gotten ready for a Founder's even without a Nolan. It would be the first time that I would attend a Founder's event without a Nolan.

I think that Tyler had understood that as, the moment that I had arrived at the party; he had rushed out to greet me.

"Hey Alex," he whispered into my hair.

"Hey Ty-Ty," I whispered into his chest.

Tyler pulled back and looked at me carefully.

"You're wearing his dress," he remarked after a couple minutes of intent studying.

"I couldn't wear anything else," I explained softly.

I looked down at the Sapphire blue dress that I wore. It was a strapless, sleeveless satin dress that ended a couple of inches above my knees. Beading decorated the main body of the dress. Over it I wore a black lace cardigan. The sleeves covered my hands and the cardigan tied just below my bust.

I wore blue because it was Luke's favourite colour. If he had been with me, it would have been his subtle way of saying that I was his. And his alone. And the black lace had been Jazz's idea. She loved wearing lace and so she brought matching cardigans for the kickoff party for me and her to wear. So I honoured her wish and wore mine.

"You look beautiful little sister," Tyler smiled."Luke would have been struck speechless."

"Of course he would have been."

"Ego, Alex, ego."

"There's nothing wrong with my ego."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Come on, my dad wants to talk to you."

The Lockwood teen offered me his arm, which I graciously accepted.

"Let's go and see the Mayor, then."

Y'know, I do believe that I was beginning to heal.

Not very fast, but slowly, surely, the cracks in my heart were slowly beginning to heal.

XXX

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Gilbert," Mayor Lockwood said to me.

He had taken both of my hands in his large ones. Tyler had placed his hand on my back.

"Thank you, Mayor Lockwood, I appreciate your kind words," I smiled at him. And I really did appreciate them.

Because I grew up with Tyler, I had known Mayor Lockwood my entire life. He was like an uncle to me. Although, admittedly, I was closer to his brother Mason.

"If you ever need anything, please just let me know, my family will always be there to help you."

"I can honestly say that I wouldn't have made it through this if it wasn't for your son," I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Good, I'm glad that my son was there for you," the Mayor smiled at me and his son.

"He always has been."

XXX

Glass of whiskey in hand, I slowly made my way through the crowd. Tyler had gone to take Matt and Kelly Donovan to see Mayor Lockwood.

His father's orders, of course.

He wouldn't have left me voluntarily.

Righto, back to the kickoff party.

The music was boring.

The people were boring.

The only good thing about the party was the alcohol.

And... oh look, someone's touching my shoulder. I looked to the side to see Damon smirking at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be stopping?" he asked, gesturing to the whiskey in my hand.

"I agreed to nothing," I declared.

Damon laughed that lovely deep, throaty laugh of his.

"I'm not surprised, Alexandria," he smirked at me.

"Alexa!" I growled, glaring at the vampire.

"Now, it is my own amazing opinion that you have had far too much of that," the dick told me, a smirk playing around his lips. "So I'm going to confiscate this."

My beautiful whiskey was then plucked from my hand by the dick of a vampire.

"I'll see you later."

And with that, he was gone.

Along with my whiskey.

HE TOOK MY WHISKEY!

I'm so gonna put a stake though that gorgeous body of his.

... Ok, now that I think about it, maybe I have had a bit too much.

Damn it, I hate it when Damon the Dick is right. It's makes me a sad.

Insert Alexa sad face.

"You alright, Alex?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I turned around and pouted at Ty-Ty, "Damon shtole mah drink."

"Awww, poor Alexie," Tyler cooed mockingly.

I gasped, "You is drunk too."

"Why be miserable and sober when you can be drunk and happy instead?" Tyler grinned.

I stumbled over to him and clumsily patted him on the cheek.

"That's what I've been saying for ages."

"I'm sorry for not listening to you my dear Alexandria."

"Alexa! My name is Alexa! Why can't people get that right?!"

"Awww, is poor little Alexa being called by her proper name?"

"Oh shut up Tyleranthia."

"Tyleranthia?"

"Don't judge me."

"It's far too late for that my dear Alex."

"You is very mean Lockwood."

"Me? Mean? You offend me, Gilbert."

"You offended me first."

"You called me Tyleranthia."

"Your point?"

I paused for a moment, thinking.

"Would you believe that I don't actually remember what my point is?"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me so well?"

Tyler sighed.

"I pity myself so much."

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"I'm not very nice."

"I'm a delightful person to be around!"

"You're in denial, little sister."

"I'm not in denial."

"Denial!" Tyler sang, backing away from my hand. I had attempted to smack him, but missed. Epically.

"I'm not in denial!" I declared, poking Tyler on the nose. "Oooooh, Rickity Rick Ricky."

Tyler followed my gaze to see Alaric Saltzman walking through the room.

"Rick! Yoo hoo!" I called from where Tyler and I were stood at the side of the room.

"Hide the bottle!" I hissed at my dear one.

My idiot Tyler stared at me blankly for a moment before realisation hit him. In the form of my foot.

He quickly hid the bottle behind his back as Rick walked up to us.

"Hallo sir," Tyler greeted the teacher.

"Hi Mr Rick," I beamed up at him.

Rick frowned at me, "Why aren't you sad anymore?"

So tactful, isn't he?

"Because, my dear Rick, before I came to this obligation due to my surname being a Founding name, I drowned my sorrows in sugar. Namely chocolate, soda and every sweet that Jeremy had hidden in the cupboard two doors down from the oven."

I had actually done this. It just hadn't had that much of an effect. So the alcohol came out to play.

Rick considered this for a moment before nodding, "Sounds fair enough."

"Of course it does, it's a point that I made."

"Alex, I can see your ridiculously inflated ego grow from all over here," Tyler smirked at me.

"My ego is not ridiculously inflated! It's normal sized!"

"You're in denial, little Lexa."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Oh you are so in denial."

"No I'm not! Leave me alone."

"And now you're whining."

"Leave me alone, Lockwood. You is a big big meanie!"

"Meanie? Really?"

"Don't judge me. It's a good insult. I've used it on Damon the Dickie Alcohol Stealer."

"I try hard not to judge you little sister. But you just make it so hard."

"Hey! Hang on a minute."

I took the time to think back over our previous conversation.

Oh. My. God.

I grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and shook him.

"Think! Tyler! Think! Think! Think! Tyler!"

"Think about what?"

"Haven't we had this argument before?"

"Why yes, I do believe that we have."

I gasped, "How strange is that? Déjà vu, Tyler! Déjà vu."

Tyler didn't find it strange.

"You are such a weird child."

"I'm a weird child? If I'm weird, then what the hell are you?"

"I'm Alexa the Awesome."

"Random, you're random as well."

"I'm not random, you just can't think as fast as Alexa the Awesome."

"Shouldn't that be Alexa the Not So Awesome!"

I gasped.

How dare he!

He dare he offend me so!

"You monster!"

"Monster? Don't call me a monster!"

"You said that I wasn't awesome! So you are now a monster!"

"Silence child!"

"Never!"

While my not so dear Tyler and I were arguing, Rickity Rick Ricky had escaped our insanity.

"Don't make me silence you Alexandria!"

"You can't silence me! Whoa! We'd Rickity go?"

Tyler and I looked around.

"He's disappeared."

"Oh Sweet Teddy Bear! Rick was abducteded!"

"We must save him!"

"Yeah! We must save him! Hang on a minute, but that requires movement."

"Oh, that's a good point."

"I don't wanna move."

"Neither do I."

"I'm sowwy Rick, but we can't rescue you."

"So sorry Mr Saltzman."

"We shall miss you."

XXX

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tyler, it's empty."

"Oh no! Wait, what's empty?"

"The bottle!"

"Noooooo, not the bottle!"

"Tyleranthia, I think my life is ending!"

"Oh god, it's the end of the world! The apocalypse!"

"Hold me, brother!"

"Come here, sister."

We cried into each others shoulders.

"Wait!" Tyler exclaimed suddenly, pulling back.

"What?"

"Matt."

"What about him? Oh. My. God. Was he abducteded too?"

"No. Or at least, I don't think he was."

Contemplative silence.

"Anyways. Matt has another bottle."

"OH MY GOD! So?"

"So, we can take his bottle."

"Tyleranthia, that is a brilliant plan!"

"Still going with the Tyleranthia?"

"Oh but of course."

"You're so strange."

"And you're easily distracted."

"I am?"

"Matt's bottle?"

"Yeah, right, I'll go find Matt and take his alcohol and then we can consume that as well."

"Hell yeah! I'd do that!"

"Why are you so focused right now?"

"Alcohol is at stake."

"That makes sense."

I opened my mouth to speak when Tyler cut me off, "I swear if you say that it is a good point because you made it, I will do something that I will eventually regret."

I pouted, "Meanie."

"No time for pouting, I have to go and rescue our alcohol."

"Okey dokey cokey."

I beamed up at Tyler and gave him a big hug.

"See you shooooooon Tywer."

"Wish me luck tiny."

"Good luck meanie."

I watched him walk away. Considering that we had just spent the past god knows how long drinking vodka, he was actually rather steady on his feet.

Lucky bar-steward.

XXX

I had soon gotten bored with waiting for Tyler to come back, so I went for a little walkabout.

As you could probably guess, the bar soon caught my attention.

Now I knew that I probably shouldn't have any more to drink, but common sense really wasn't happening for me at that moment in time.

I stumbled up to the bar and smiled at the barkeeper.

"Heeellllloooo there."

Someone coughed beside me.

Dude, get a cough drop. Don't be coughing all over Alexa the Awesome.

I looked over at Coughy McCougherson beside me and groaned.

Why?

Why him?

Why that nasty nasty meanie?

"You!" I growled.

"Yes?" Damon smirked at me.

"Whiskey theif!" I hissed.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Alcohol stealer!" I snarled.

Without realising, I had slowly drifted closer to the vampire. When I realised that I was only a couple of inches away from Damon's amused face, my cheeks turned scarlet and I backed away.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight, Alexa," the Salvatore smirked at me.

I squinted at him, suspicious, "What do you want?"

"Why do you assume that I want something from you?" Damon pouted, innocently, well, as innocently as was possible for Damon.

"Because you are a dick who insults people. You only give compliments when you want something."

"Ok, I want you to talk to your brother," Damon gave in, rolling his eyes.

He just couldn't stand up against my amazing logic.

"Jeremy? Why?" I frowned.

What could Jeremy have done to piss of Damon?

"Because he has been asking a lot of questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

I snorted, "I would be the absolute worst person in the world to talk to him about that. Especially right now. Get Elena to talk to him. She'll use her stupid logic and morals to make him 'see the light'."

As you could probably tell, Elena wasn't exactly my favourite person in the world at that moment in time.

"I suppose I could get your twin to do it, she would be less likely to blurt the truth out."

I gaped at the dick before pouting, "That only happened once."

"Sure it did," the vampire smirked at me.

I crossed my arms and sulked.

Meanie vampire.

A hand on my back startled me out of my sulk. I looked up into Damon's ice blue eyes.

"You're cute when you sulk," the vampire smirked at me.

My cheeks, which had just started turning back to their normal colour, once again flared up a bright red.

"You're being nice again," I mumbled. Oh god, I was getting all embarrassed.

"What's wrong with me being nice?"

"You're scary when you're nice."

Damon frowned, "Isn't that supposed to be the other way round?"

I shook my head emphatically, "The Damon I know is never nice."

"Well, maybe I'm trying to change," Damey said, plucking a beautiful red rose out of the flower pot next to him.

"Don't, I happen to be rather fond of the not nice Damon," I smiled.

And it was true; a nice Damon wouldn't be friends with me. A nice Damon wouldn't banter with me. I like my banter with Damon.

The vampire in question ran his hand across my cheek and gently placed the rose behind my ear. The hand then slid down my neck and rested on my shoulder.

I gently ran my fingertips across the soft surface of the rose.

"Thank you," I smiled softly at Damon.

Damon smirked at me in reply, but it was a softer smirk than normal.

Ice blue eyes quickly glanced behind me before resting their gaze on my own green eyes.

"If you want to avoid your sister and prevent her from finding out about your drunken state, then I suggest that you make a run for it," he said, his head tilted to the side.

I glanced behind me to see Elena making her way through the crowd.

My eyes widened and I gulped.

"Thanks for the heads up," I smiled at the vampire before staggering away from the bar and in the opposite direction of my twin.

XXX

I never actually found Tyler after we separated. I could only assume that he was drinking somewhere with Mattie.

All of the loud music was making my head ache and the euphoria that the alcohol had given was me slowly fading away.

I just wanted to find a quiet corner and relax for the rest of the party. But I guess the Almighty Teddy Bear was too busy caring for Luke to grant my wish.

I don't know how long I was just walking around for. It was quite a long time, judging by the state of my feet.

"Alexa?"

At the sound of my twin's voice, I froze.

Took a deep breath.

Hid my shaking hands.

Turned to face her.

"Elena," I greeted her carefully.

I just wanted to apologize to her. It felt wrong. We wouldn't be fighting each other. We should be sticking by each other no matter. That's what twins do.

"I'm sorry!" "Ellie forgive me!"

We blurted out at the same time.

"You go first, Lexa," Elena said softly.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm so so sorry for not telling you. About my little alcohol issue. But at first you were so sad about mum and dad. And then you found out about Jeremy and you had so much work dealing with him that I didn't want to give you anymore. I was getting better, I promise. But then... that... happened and everything just fell apart. I didn't mean any of what I said. I promise!"

I was near enough in tears at the end of my little tirade.

"Forgive me?"

My voice cracked and Elena immediately enveloped me in a hug.

"There's nothing to forgive," my twin whispered in my ear. She pulled back and gently smoothed down my fringe. "I should have been more understanding. I should have listened to you and not just jump down your throat."

"Look at us, we right messes," I smiled through my tears.

"You're always a mess, Alexa," Elena laughed at me.

"True, that."

I looked at Ellie closely, "We good?"

"We're good," she reassured me.

"Just, no more drinking, alright?" Ellie asked, nearly begging.

I considered it for a moment before nodding, "I'll try to give up. For you."

"That's all I can ask for. But if you ever need any help, just let me know. I'll always be here for you, Lexa."

"I know you will, Ellie."

My twin hooked her arm through mine and led me through the building.

"I've just come from talking to Jeremy," Elena revealed to me.

"Oh?"

"Damon had... persuaded me to talk to him about his questions about Vicki's death."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"That could be a problem."

"We haven't heard the last of it, but we have some time to think of something to tell him."

I nodded, "Damon tried to get me to talk to him."

Ellie laughed, "How did that work out?"

"I told him to ask you instead."

My twin gave me a look of mock anger, "Fiend."

"I had my reasons."

"You always have your reasons."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Charming," she smiled, scrunching up her nose.

"As always."

XXX

The sound of fighting drew me outside. I walked out of the door to see my Tyler beating the crap outta Matt.

What. The actual. Hell?

Tyler, what are you doing?!

Rick shot past me just as Elena cried out, "Somebody help us!"

He pulled Ty off of Matt and pushed him against the wall. Seeing my Ty struggling against Rickity's grip, I ran forward and threw myself at him.

Stupid move, I know. But I had to calm Tyler down somehow, and that was the only thing that I could think of.

I knew that Tyler would never hurt me, accidently or not. We were too close.

One of Tyler's arms automatically wrapped around my waist and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

See? What did I say?

"Calm down, Ty-Ty," I cooed softly. "Easy, easy."

I had never seen Tyler act like that. Sure, he had gotten into fights, but he had never been that... vicious... or out of control.

Tyler slowly calmed down at the sound of my voice crooning reassurances.

His grip on me tightened slightly as the reality of what he had done settled in.

"I'll take it from here," I heard Mayor Lockwood intervene. I felt Rick move away and another body replace his.

I looked up at the Mayor as he placed his hand on my back, "I'll take it from here."

I nodded and reluctantly let go of Tyler, but I did snatch up his hand. He needed me. I wasn't going to abandon him. Never ever.

Lockwood senior gently cupped his son's face and asked, "Are you hurt?"

Tyler shook his head but he seemed pretty dazed.

Oh Tyler, what happened?

"Go get cleaned up," the Mayor ordered his son softly. "It's ok."

I think we both knew that this niceness wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time before the Mayor reacted like he normally would.

Ty-Ty nodded but didn't move.

I needed to get Tyler away from his father for a while. He needed to get back to himself before he could deal with his dad. I wouldn't be his sister if I let him face him like this.

I used my grip on his hand to gently tug him into motion. As he started walking, I moved so that I could wrap my arm around his waist.

My brother rested some of his weight on me as I directed him to the restroom.

When we entered the room, I gently sat him down.

I needed to mother hen him. It was the only way that I could get rid of the gut churning worry. He had to be alright.

I ran a cloth under the cold water and used it to carefully wipe Tyler's face.

"What happened, Ty?" I asked softly as I made sure that he wasn't hurt.

Judging from what I had seen, Matt had only got one hit. If that.

I glanced into his dark brown eyes when he didn't answer. There was a closed and pensive look on his face.

I had never seen my Ty-Ty look like that before. It just didn't suit him. Whatever had happened had realy disturbed him.

And I needed to know what happened so that I could help him. He stopped me from falling apart over Luke's death. Now it was my turn for me to help him.

Gently placing my hand on his cheek and resting my forehead on his, I whispered, "You can tell me, Ty, you can tell me anything."

"I don't know what happened," my dear one replied finally, his voice distant, expression confused. "I just lost control. I couldn't stop myself. I had never felt so... angry before."

His eyes stared deep into mine; worry clear in their brown depths. My heart squeezed at the worry in his expression and eyes. Tyler should never look like that. And I would do anything to get the worry out of his expression.

"We'll work it out, together," I assured him. "Siblings to the end, remember?"

"Siblings to the end."

XXX

I slowly walked out of the building, rubbing my tired eyes.

I had managed to calm Tyler down. It took a while and I ended up missing the ringing of the boring bell, but it was worth it. I would rather spend my time making sure that my darling Ty was alright than go and see a bell being rang. I didn't even like the stupid bell.

But all of that emotional stuff had just completely drained me. My energy was just gone. The happiness that I had gotten from my beautiful alcohol earlier had left.

So, in short, I was emotionally exhausted and sleepy.

Great combination.

I looked up to see Damon and Alaric squaring it off against my Uncle John.

Oh no.

That can't be good.

Why?

Why did they have to do that?

All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Damon?" I called as I slowly walked towards them. "Rick? Uncle John?"

"Are you alright, Alexa?" Rick asked as I immediately walked over to Damon.

I wanted comfort and for someone to hold me, so my body just sort of directed itself to the person that I trusted the most out of the trio.

"'M tired," I mumbled as I leant against the vampire.

Damon's body shook slightly as he silently laughed.

Hey! Don't laugh at me.

He placed his hand on my lower back to steady me and give me some additional support.

I buried my face in the vampire's chest and breathed in the unearthly smell of the vampire. Twisting my fingers in the fabric of Damon's jacket, I closed my eyes. I knew that he wouldn't let me fall so I rested my weight against his body and dozed.

The adults were having some sort of intense conversation above my head, but I really didn't care what they were saying. I barely heard any of it, and what I did hear just went in one ear and out of the other.

"Come on Alexa, let's get you home," my Uncle John's voice said from the side.

The sound of my name woke me from my doze. I opened my eyes and gazed sleepily at my uncle.

It took a few seconds for the meaning of his words to sink in, but when they did, I nodded.

A gently hand grasped my arm and I reluctantly moved away from the vampire.

I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but it seemed as though Damon was reluctant to let me go as he didn't move his hand from my back until he was forced to. But hey, I was probably imagining it. I was so tired that I had to have been.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick," Uncle John smirked at my Rickity before he turned and left.

"Night Damon. Night Rickie," I yawned as I followed my Uncle.

"Good night Alexa," Rick replied as Damon just nodded at me.

Uncle John helped me into his car before getting in himself and driving off.

Silence reigned in the car for a few minutes before my uncle sighed and asked, "Are you alright Alexa?"

I thought about the question. Properly thought about it.

"No," I replied. "I'm not alright. I haven't been alright in a long time now. It's just..."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and blinked back the tears.

"I miss them. I miss Luke and Jazz. I miss the Heather and Eric that I grew up with. I miss mum and dad."

Slowly, the tears started to fall.

"I miss the way mum used to play with my hair when I needed comfort. I miss the way that we used to bake cookies and cakes and stuff when I was off school. I miss my dad. I miss the times when he read to me when I was sick or upset or couldn't sleep. I miss the way he would just hold me in his arms when I was upset. I just want them back. I want them all back."

The dam broke.

Tears fell.

Tears for Heather.

Tears for Eric.

Tears for Jazz.

Tears for Luke.

Tears for Mum.

Tears for Dad.

I was vaguely aware when Uncle John stopped the car. Strong arms picked me up and carried me into my house.

I clung onto my uncle as he carried me. If anyone could understand my pain, it would be him. He lost his brother and sister-in-law. He lost family.

My Uncle John just held me to him, allowing me to cry into his ridiculously overpriced shirt. And in his arms, I felt safe.

I felt like I had a parent again.

XXX

**A/N: Hi... I promise the next chapter won't be so depressing. Thank you for reading it, hope you didn't cry too much.**

**I would love to say a huge Thank You to SomebodyWhoCares, grapejuice101, winxgirl1997, GreekLia, Revenger Tigger, Daisy86, TimeLord283, MyFriendHasOCD, HauntedVampyre and Mimi81 for reviewing the previous chapter. Hope I didn't make you cry too much. If it's any consolation, I cried too. And thank you to TruffleWomenz for reviewing. :)**

**On other news, I am thinking of writing a series of one-shots about scenes that I haven't had the chance to write in this, for example, Alexa and Tyler's fight before the series started. If there are any scenes that you wanna read, just let me know. They can even be from other characters POV. Same goes for this story. If there is anything that you wanna see in it, just let me know. I would be happy to add it in. Anything at all, big or small. **

**The link for Alexa's dress is:**

site. discountdressshop products / 2159nx – royal . jpg

**Without the spaces.**

**The link for cardigan is (without the spaces):**

www . .uk/ images / black% 20lace% 20gothic% 20shrug% 20cardigan% 201 . gif

**No idea as to when the next update will be, but it will be within the next couple of weeks. Thank you for reviewing, favouriting and following. It means a lot to me. Thank you. **


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

"Wakey wakey, Alex," a voice cooed in my ear.

A hand brushed my hair away from my face.

Why do people insist on waking me up like that? One day I am gonna end up smacking someone in the face and it won't even be my fault.

Nuh uh, it will be the fault of the fool who was sitting close the person who doesn't like getting up. And everyone knows that I don't like getting up.

Silly gooses.

Haha, said that to Jeremy once. He replied by saying that he wasn't a goose, he's a real boy.

But anyways, back to the meanie who woke me up.

"Go 'way," I mumbled sleepily, burying my face in the pillow. It was a nice smelling pillow. But it was all hard and kept moving. "Alex sleeping."

And now I'm referring to myself in the third person again, great.

"No, Alex awake."

A finger prodded the side of my face.

My pillow moved.

I frowned.

It happened again.

Right, this person was going down.

Down town.

Haha, oh how much I love the TV show Friends.

The finger prodded my face again. My hand shot up and grabbed the finger.

Aha! Victory!

Take that!

No one can beat Alexa the Awesome!

I opened one eye and blearily glared up at a smirking Tyler Lockwood. The ass.

"Have a good sleep?" my not so dear Ty asked, pretending to be all innocent. It failed. Epically. Tyler was incapable of innocence. It's why I got away with blaming all my naughty behaviour on him. And why I can say that he corrupted me and be believed. He was a naughty child.

Mwahahahaha.

I be evil.

"It was alright, until I was so rudely woken up," I glared as I opened both eyes.

I stretched languidly, arching my back, before turning around and resting my chin on Ty-Wy's chest.

"Awww, poor Alex," Tyler cooed mockingly as he messed up my already messy hair.

I batted his hand away and scowled at him. I used the hand that wasn't keeping Ty's finger hostage to smooth my hair down. It probably had no effect what so ever, but hey, it was worth a try.

"Leave my hair alone!" I whined.

"Perhaps I don't want to," Tyler smirked at me, his hand once again mussing up my hair.

"Buzz off," I pouted, shaking his finger.

"Perhaps I don't want to," Tyler argued. Amusement was so clear in his voice that I could practically see it.

"Tough. Alexa said that you have to."

"It's my house!"

Oh, huh, forgot about that. Ah well, can't stop now.

"So?"

"It's my bedroom!"

Not anymore.

"Your point?"

"My point is that I don't have to buzz off when we're in my bedroom."

I considered that for a moment.

Ok... well... can't think of anything to say about that. Not a thing. It was an unarguable point.

Damn, I hate it when he comes out with them. And it always seems to be him. The annoying little Lockwood.

"Ok, fair point."

Yes, I gave in. There's no shame in accepting defeat... sometimes. Unfortunately, one of those accursed times was upon me.

Grrrrrr.

Now, I suppose that you are wondering why I am in Tyler's bedroom. I would be wondering if I didn't already know. The answer to the question would be that me and Tyler had a sleepover. At his house. It would have been my house, but that was where we had our last sleepover. And it would have brought back too many memories.

I slept in his room, of course. It would have been pretty difficult to watch horror movies all night long if I was sleeping in the spare bedroom. But don't worry; we didn't do the naughty naughty. Incest is wrong, remember?

Being with Tyler, it helped me heal. Tyler was just as close to Luke and Jazz as I was and he felt the same pain that I did at their death. Being with each other, people who remembered them as well as we did, it helped. We could talk about them, we could reminisce about past exploits, and we could honour their memory.

And thinking about them, it helped us come up with our new name. We couldn't use the Terrible Trio anymore, as our dear Luke was no longer with us. The name that we eventually decided on, after a lot of consideration and arguing, was the Devious Duo. We got it from Luke, he had once called me and Jazz the devious duo. So, we just sort of... borrowed what he said. He wouldn't mind.

But anyway, Aunt Jenna had been leery at first, but after I gave her my puppy do eyes and told her that it would help me, she soon gave in. Mr and Mrs Lockwood took longer to persuade. They had this crazy, stupid, insane idea that me and Tyler would do the naughty naughty if we had a sleep over. I, of course, quickly corrected them by telling them that Tyler was like an older brother to me. That reassured them about the sleepover, but I don't think that it reassured them about their son's sanity. Or future sanity.

"C'mon Alex, we've got to get ready for school," Ty-Ty sighed as he gently pushed me off of him and got out of the bed.

In reply, I just curled the blankets up around me in an Alexa-made cocoon. It was a warm, nice-smelling cocoon.

Haha.

I no go to school.

My dear Tyleranthia didn't even notice my silent refusal to obey. Not the most observant kid, is he? Awwww bless his widdle cotton socks. Sweet darling.

The good little dear just got his clothes for school and disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed.

Nawww, isn't he such a good little student?

I glanced over at my bag which contained the clothes that I was supposed to be putting on. They just happened to be a pair of burgundy shorts, black leggings, an emerald green t-shirt with an orange jumper. Quite a colourful range, I know, but I had been wearing dark, boring colours recently. One of the stages to my healing was getting back to wearing my unusual clothing. I was quite well known for wearing colourful clothing anyway, so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise to see me wearing a bright orange jumper.

... Just don't judge me, ok?

Good.

"Alex! You're supposed to be getting ready for school!"

Tyler's exasperated voice drew me out of my cocoon.

I lifted head from the bed and gave him a lazy smile.

"I've decided that I'm not gonna go to school. I'm gonna stay in your bed all day long," I declared brightly.

Tyler frowned at me.

"Now I see why Elena was so happy about the fact that you were spending the night round here, it meant that she wouldn't have to deal with you come morning."

I pouted at the Lockwood teen, "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Get ready for school," Ty retorted, giving me a hard look. "And I'll start being nice."

I scrunched up my nose.

Why did he have to say that?

Why?

Why?

"Fine," I groaned in mock annoyance.

I slowly unravelled my cocoon and slid off of the bed before turning to look at Tyler.

"Shoo!" I ordered him, flapping my hands.

My dear Ty quickly took the hint and bolted from the room.

Haha, I still have the ability to clear the room.

Even if there was only one person in the room.

Anyway, best ready for school, preferably before Tyler murders me.

XXX

'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen blared from the speakers as Tyler drove us to school.

I had originally wanted to blast ACDC, but Tyler the Meanie wouldn't let me. Insert pout.

To say that I wasn't very happy about that would be an understatement.

So, in the most perfect revenge that I could think of at that moment in time, I quickly scrolled through the radio stations until I found the one artist that my Ty-Ty detests.

Justin Bieber.

The moment that Tyler heard the awful awful song, he growled loudly and jabbed me in the ribs. I squealed and tried to leap away from his hand. But I forgot a very important thing: I was in a car. So when I leapt away from Tyler's evil hand, I crashed straight into the door.

Owwwwwwwww.

I rubbed my arm and tried to control my giggles. I failed. Miserably.

So anyways, after causing me to have a giggling fit, Tyler quickly turned off Justin Bieber and put in his Queen CD.

I liked Queen, so I happily listened to it. And, because I am such a thoughtful person, I even sang some of the songs for my dear Tyleranthia.

Aren't I such a nice person?

But, just to let you know, I couldn't sing to say my life. I had a terrible singing voice. Awful. Horrendous.

Anyway, I digress.

When we finally got to school, (and we weren't even late, take that Tyler! You were wrong!), Elena immediately appeared to check on me. And I mean appeared. One moment she wasn't there, the next moment, she was.

It almost gave me a frickin heart attack.

Silly twin.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed when I saw her. I put a hand over my heart and fell onto Tyler. Rather dramatic, I know, but I needed to do it.

Elena gave me a look but didn't say anything.

I didn't mind, I was use to her looks. They didn't scare me anymore. Nope. No siree. That's why I didn't move behind Tyler slightly and use him as a human shield. Nope. Not at all.

"How was she?" my twin asked my brother.

"She behaved herself until it was time to get ready for school, then she started acting up," Tyler replied.

Elena nodded, "She does that. I would have warned you, but I thought that she would behave for you."

"It's Alexa, she never behaves," Ty smirked.

Ellie laughed, "True, true."

I gaped at them, completely and utterly offended.

They were talking about me as though I weren't even there. And. And. AND. They were talking about me as though I was a young child.

Now I know that I have the mental age of a 4 year old, but still. That wasn't the point.

I crossed my arms and huffed.

Mean nasty people. Likes them we don't.

"I'm standing right here!" I whined.

"We know," Elena smirked at me.

I gasped, "Evil twin!"

I glared at my twin.

My twin smirked back.

Right, she was going down.

"Whoa, nice car," Tyler's voice interrupted our staring.

"This isn't over," I mouthed to my twin before looking up at Ty-Ty.

"Whatcha say Tyleranthia?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes but pointed at the old looking red car that was just parking.

It was a familiar old looking red car.

"Stefan," Elena smiled happily before turning to look at me. "See you later, Alexa. Bye Tyler."

"Au revoir dear twinnie," I grinned at her.

"Bye Elena," Tyler said.

Elena rolled her eyes at me before walking away.

I smirked at her retreating back before turning to Tyler and hissing, "Lift me up."

Ty-Ty frowned down at me, confused, "What?"

"Lift me up. Up. Up."

It took a couple more moments, but Tyler eventually understood what I meant. He sighed but picked me up, giving me a piggyback. I rested my arms on his shoulders and my chin on the top of his head.

"Thank you Ty-Ty," I smiled.

I knew that he couldn't see it, but still, it's the thought that counts.

"You're welcome Alex, now, what is this all about?"

"I want Stefan to see me."

"See you?"

"Yeppers peppers."

I stared over at the younger vampire and hissed, "Stefan!"

... Nothing.

I don't think he heard me.

"Stefan!"

His body twitched as he talked to Elena.

Haha. Result.

"Yo! Stefano!"

The vampire turned his head and looked over at me.

I grinned happily and enthusiastically waved at him.

Stefan shook his head, but smiled and waved back.

I carried on waving until Stefano turned his attention back to my twin.

When I lost the vampire's attention, I tapped my Lockwood on the head.

"You can put me down now," I told him.

"No, I don't think I will," Tyler responded.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're just gonna carry me around like this all day?"

"Sure am."

I thought about that for a moment.

"Yippee! Free ride!"

Tyler took a few steps forward before stopping and laughing.

"Haha, sorry, I can't do it."

"Tyler!" I whined in a high-pitched voice.

The meanie just laughed at me and let go of my legs. I was left just hanging there, my arms around his neck.

Haha, now whatcha gonna do?

You know what he did?

He tickled me.

He reached his arms around me and tickled my sides.

I shrieked in laughter and let go, falling to the ground and landing on my ass.

Tyler turned around and smirked down at me.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

Meanie.

XXX

School was boring. As usual.

The only interesting part was Rick's lesson. But that is just because it was Rick who was teaching me.

As per usual, I arrived at the classroom just before Rick did. In fact, I reached the door about a moment before he did.

"Just in time, Alexa," Rick smiled at me as I opened the door.

"I'm testing myself on just how just how close I can cut it."

Rick just shook his head, "Of course you are."

Elena gave me a look of disapproval as I sat down.

I smiled cheekily and waved.

Oooh, I was so gonna pay for that later.

I had just sat down when Rickity started talking, "Ok, this week we're gonna set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day."

Boo! Silly Founder's Day.

"Apparently the community leaders feel as though it is more important than World War 2, but hey what do I know?"

Everything.

You know everything Rickity Rick Rickie.

The door opening interrupted Alaric's spiel.

Bonnie Bennett walked in.

Bon-Bon!

Hallo Bon-Bon!

"Sorry I'm late," the witch apologised quietly.

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today," Rick said. "Welcome home, Bonnie."

As Bonnie sat down, I glanced over at Jazz's old seat. She was officially not a student anymore. So Rick was right when he said that we have a complete class. It just didn't feel complete to me.

No, happy thoughts.

I screwed up a piece of paper and, inconspicuously, threw it at Bonnie.

She glanced down at the paper before looking back at me.

"Hey Bon-Bon," I mouthed, waving at her.

"Hello Alexa," Bonnie mouthed back.

"Alexa, pay attention," Rick's voice called from the front of the classroom.

I took my attention off of Bonnie and focused it on Rick.

"I am paying attention, sir," I beamed.

There was scepticism on Rick's face, but he didn't question my point.

He knew better.

XXX

"Bonnie!"

I followed Elena as she rushed after Bonnie.

"Yo! Bonsey!"

Bonnie turned around.

"Hey," she greeted us.

I have to admit I was slightly disappointed. I came up with a new weird nickname and I don't get a comment on it.

I didn't even get a look.

Talk about disappointment.

"I tried to grab you after class, but you had already taken off," Elena smiled gently. "How are you? How's your family?"

We.

She means 'we tried to grab her after class'.

Gee, forget about me, Elena.

Gosh, my twin is so rude.

Grrrrr.

"We're dealing," Bonnie answered. "But it's been hard."

"All of us here really missed you, Bon," I told her. "Especially me. I really missed you."

See, I can be nice.

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral," Bonnie explained. "And, honestly, after Elena told me the tomb spell failed, I just didn't really want to come back."

I nodded in understanding.

I could see why she didn't want to come back. I wouldn't want to come back.

But at least she knew. There was no way that she could have come back home and not know. I'm glad that Elena told her.

I completely forgot to.

Whoops...

"I hope you understand why I called," Elena frowned. "I wanted you to know before you came home."

Shouldn't that be before you came home and Damon said something?

Like he would.

The dick.

But he's been better recently.

Well, better to me. Sort of. A bit. Ish.

"I understand why," Bonnie told her. "I just... shouldn't know."

Silence.

A very uncomfortable silence.

I looked up and admired the colour of the sky. Admired how… blue it was. With fluffy white clouds.

Ok, let's move on before you opinion on my sanity plummets even more.

Now, is it just me? Or is our dear Bon-Bon being rather cold towards my darling Elena?

I hope she isn't. She's only just got back, I don't wanna have ta kick her ass.

That would really put a downer on the reunion.

As we all know that I would.

No one hurts my twin and get away with it.

No one.

"I know it's been really hard," my Ellie started, her voice unsure.

But she was quickly interrupted by a voice.

A girl's voice.

Caroline's voice to be exact.

"Bonnie!"

Elena and I watched as the blonde ran over and embraced the witch.

I was never greeted that warmly. Where's my hug?

Mean people.

"Thank god you're home!"

Caroline always was rather enthusiastic. I have to admit, it did annoy me at times, her enthusiasm and peppiness. But sometimes it was nice that someone was so happy.

"I know we talked everyday but I missed you," Care gushed as she pulled back.

I glanced over at my twin to see a sad look on her face. I reached over and took her hand in mine.

She shot me a grateful glance and I moved so that my head was resting on her shoulder.

I knew that she had phoned Bonnie everyday that she could. But Bonnie didn't always answer the damn phone. And my lovely twin felt guilty about that. Elena felt guilty about stuff really easily. Her guilt o'meter was often in use.

But she had done a helluva lot more than me. When Bonnie first left, I texted her every couple of days. But when I lost Luke and Jazz, I just... stopped. Other things consumed my thoughts.

Perfectly understandable, of course.

When I had gotten my butt into gear a couple of days before she came back and texted her, telling her what happened. She replied that she completely understood and that she offered her condolences.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked Bonnie, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Better," the witch replied. "You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

Right, her answer to Care-Bear was a helluva lot warmer than her answer to Ellie-Bear.

Grrrrr.

Silly witch.

"Well, I can help with that," Caroline beamed. "Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's Court."

That caught my attention.

The what court?

Repeat.

Now. Alexa demands a repeat.

"The Founder's Court?" Elena questioned from beside me.

Y'know, sometimes, I can just swear she can read my thoughts.

It's actually quite scary.

"Did I miss something?"

If you did twin, then I most certainly did too.

"The Founder's Court!" Caroline repeated. "You know, Miss Mystic Falls."

Oh.

Right.

That.

Miss Mystic Falls.

"They announced it today and you and I are both on it."

Jazz also signed up for it.

I don't think that she ever actually thought that she would be chosen. But it was her way of showing that she did give a damn about the community. Despite the fact that she spent half her time terrorising it with me, Tyler and Luke.

And speaking of Tyler, she had bullied him into being her escort. Y'know, in case she was actually put on the list. He didn't know it yet. He had been hammered when he finally gave in.

Perhaps that's for the best. Knowing would only hurt him. And he doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore.

"Oh my god!" Elena gasped. "We signed up for that so long ago, I completely forgot.

I knew where my twin's thoughts immediately went. And it wasn't a good place. I squeezed her hand, silently reassuring her that I was there for her.

She squeezed back and rested her head on mine.

Oh Ellie.

My sweet sweet Ellie.

"So, are you dropping out, then?" Caroline asked in the Caroline-like way that she does.

Caroline doesn't always do tactful. Bless her.

"I can't," Ellie replied sadly.

She looked at Bonnie, who nodded slightly in understanding before glancing at me. I tilted my head and nodded.

Bon-Bon and Alexa working together again.

Bonnie would tell our dear Caroline while I comforted our dear Elena.

"No?" Caroline glanced between the three of us.

I moved my body so that I was hugging my twin.

Elena rested her head in the crook of my neck. I gently stroked her hair as I comforted her.

"Their mum is the one who wanted Elena to enter," Bonnie softly explained to Caroline.

XXX

"Hey, Alexa," Jeremy began.

I glanced up at my darling younger brother from where I was hanging over the edge of his bed.

We were currently sitting in his room on his bed. Jeremy was sitting normally with his back against the headboard.

How boring.

And dull.

I decided to be more interesting and was lying so that my head was hanging over the edge of the bed.

Much more interesting, don't ya think?

Only boring people sit normally. Interesting people, like me, sit in a more interesting way, like I am sitting.

But that means that my darling baby bro is boring.

No, can't say that. My Jer-Bear is not boring.

He's related to me, there's no way on Heaven, Earth or Hell that he could possible be boring.

But anyway, I digress.

"Yes, my darling Jeremy?" I responded.

"You remember the night that Vicki left town? Well, when we thought that Vicki had left town?"

I almost froze.

Ah.

Jeremy, why are you asking about this?

But I thought back to that horrid horrible night.

The night that I got my first vampire bite.

"Vaguely."

"What do you remember happening?"

Now, there's something incredibly suspicious about my dear Jer asking about that night. No, suspicious was an understatement. But I decided to humour him and tell him what I remembered, leaving out that vampire related parts.

Elena didn't want him to know about the whole vampire issue thing. Can't say that I blame her. Jeremy didn't deserve to be burdened with that knowledge.

But surely he would remember what happened with Vicki?

Huh. Or maybe the shock stopped him from remembering. But that wouldn't explain why he was so… normal after that night.

Hmmmm, something be strange here.

Meh. I'll investigate later.

I'm too comfy at the moment.

"Well, when I got home, I went upstairs to check on you. Then I went downstairs and talked to Ellie, Steff-Steff and Double D. Then I went and had a shower because I felt icky and then I got into bed. Does that answer your question, dear one?"

"Yeah, that answers it."

Good. Because that is the best answer that I can give you little bro. That is, the best answer I can give you without opening a whole can of worms that we just don't wanna open. Bad shizzle would happen if we did.

I nodded

Well, nodded as best I could considering the fact that my head was hanging off the bed.

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, curiosity clear in my tone.

Y'know, when I was being nosey and questioning Damon, he said to me that curiosity killed the cat. Once I had finished throwing stuff at him for calling me a cat, I smirked and told him that satisfaction brought it back. I then had to run and find Stefano and Ellie-Bear to protect me. The only reason why I was hanging with the vamp was because Ellie was with her vampire and she didn't trust me at home on my own.

Don't know why, I'm such a responsible person…

"No reason, I just don't remember much from that night. It's all a bit blurry."

Now, I really should have gotten some sort of clue from that sentence. But it just went straight over my head.

What a silly person I am.

"Okey dokey cokey."

I pulled myself up and moved so that I was sitting next to my little brother.

I put my arm around his shoulder and started playing with his hair.

I loved Jeremy's hair. It was soft and easy to mess up. The last one was very important. Jeremy hated it when I messed up his hair. He got all annoyed and whiney. Then he messed my hair up and the whole thing just escalated until we were wrestling with each other.

Things normally escalate to ridiculous levels when I am involved.

"Lexa, why didn't you tell me that you and Elena were adopted?"

The quietly asked question caught me by surprise.

Ah, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Elena told him.

"Because, my dear sweet Jeremy, it doesn't matter that we are adopted."

I saw him open his mouth to interrupt, so I kept on talking.

"It doesn't matter because you are my little brother. As the wise Bobby Singer once said 'Family don't end in blood'. And that's true. You're my widdle brat whether you have the same blood or not. I love you as a brother. Always have done, always will do. The fact that I am adopted will never change that."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Hell, I even adopted Tyler and Jazz into my family and I didn't even grow up with them as family."

I took a hold of Jer's chin and made him look at me.

"You're my little brother, Jeremy, no matter what."

XXX

The next day found me waiting outside the Founder's Hall.

Why was I waiting out here, I hear you ask.

Well, the answer to that is because my dear Elena was inside having her Miss Mystic Falls interview with Carol Lockwood and some other women who I don't know.

Good luck twinnie.

I could never do anything like that. I would just end up saying something inappropriate. Like I do.

But I knew that this meant a lot to Elena. She signed up for this with mum. She's still doing it now for mum. And I was going to help her.

Once she finished her interview, we were gonna go into town to find the perfect dress for her to wear. Jeremy and I had gone digging through our attic and had managed to find a sapphire hair piece for Elena to wear. It had belonged to our grandma. Mum had told me that she was gonna give it to Elena to wear for the Miss Mystic Falls shdang. Caroline had Bonnie to help her, Elena had Alexa the Awesome. Ellie obviously got the better person.

On the drive down, I had talked Elena through the competition. Amber stood no chance; the Council wouldn't choose a Non-Founding Family girl. It was doubtful that the Fell girl's stood a chance. Caroline was Elena's biggest opponent. But I guess that was alright, if someone other than Elena was to win, I would rather than it be Care-Bear than any of the other girls.

A phone call interrupted me from my thoughts.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked to see whose calling.

Damon Salvatore

Oh joy.

"Yeassum?" I answered joyfully.

"_You're awfully chipper," _Damon's voice greeted me.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's a beautiful morning, I'm gonna go shopping with my twin soon and there is Tylexa time happening this afternoon."

"_Dare I ask, but what is Tylexa time?"_

"Tyler and Alexa time."

"_I shouldn't have asked."_

"Haha, I laugh at you."

Just imagine a weird accent with that sentence.

"Now, did you phone me for a reason? Or did you just feel the urge to annoy me?"

"_Yes, there actually was a reason, but your 'Tylexa' comment has just completely pushed it out of my mind."_

"Whoopsy, my bad."

Silence.

"So whatcha doin'?"

"_Enjoying my quiet house."_

"Fun. I'm waiting for Elena to come out of her Miss Mystic Falls interview."

"_So, you're just standing around waiting for your sister?"_

"Pretty much. "

"_Doorbell, gotta go."_

"Noooooooo! Don't hang up! I don't wanna be bored again!"

"_Tough."_

"Pwease Damon! I don't wanna have ta resort to talking to myself again! People give me weird looks!"

"_Bye!"_

"Evil vampire!" I shouted down the phone at the dial tone.

I ended the call and put my phone back into my pocket, pouting all the while.

Nasty Damon.

How dare he hang up on me like that.

Well, at least he said buh bye. That's a start. I'll make him learn some manners, even if it kills me!

... Which, thinking about it now, it probably will...

Ah well, I'll just get Ellie to avenge me. Her 'Elena Miranda Gilbert Glare' will be enough.

I was once again (rudely) interrupted from my thoughts by Elena walking out of the Founder's Hall.

I saw her looking around for me, so I decided to make myself noticeable. In an attempt to do just that, I bounced up and down on the spot, waving my arms widely.

I knew the exact moment my twin spotted me as she rolled her eyes and walked over.

"How'd it go?" I drawled as she stood next to me.

"It went... I think it went alright," Elena replied.

"Good. Good."

"I talked about what mum said. About community, family, honour and loyalty."

I nodded, "You mentioned mum. Secret tactic. The sympathy vote."

Elena looked at me, aghast, "I was not trying to get the sympathy vote!"

"Of course not," I agreed before looking around and tapping the side of my nose.

"Our little secret," I whispered.

Elena shook her head at me, "You're unbelievable."

"Thank you," I beamed.

She stared at me, "It wasn't a compliment."

"You know me, twinnie," I smirked, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I'll take anything as a compliment if it confused the person who was trying to insult me. It's like being nice to your mortal enemy; it throws them off-guard, which is the perfect time to strike. Ya gettin' me?"

The look on her face suggested that no, she did not get me.

Oh what a shame.

"Shall we move on and forget that was ever said?" I suggested thoughtfully. See Damon, I can be a nice person.

"Yes, let's," Ellie-Bear agreed rapidly.

"Ok then... Let's go shopping!"

I grabbed my twin's arm and pulled her towards her car.

"Right, you can pick the style of the dress, but you have to have a specific colour dress. Capishe?"

"Why do I need to have a specific colour?"

"It's a surpwise!"

"Good surprise?"

"Of course! All my surprises are good!"

Elena stared at me incredulously, "Once, after you and your Terrible Trio got so drunk that you could barely remember your own names, you told Tyler that you were pregnant with his child when he let slip that he couldn't remember what happened the night before!"

"How is that not a nice surprise?"

"He fainted!"

"Haha, that was so hilarious, we wouldn't let him forget that for ages."

"That's not my point."

"Then what is your point?"

"My point is that not all of your surprises are good."

"That's a stupid point."

I smirked at Elena as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Could you imagine what our children would be like? The spawn of Alexandria the Awesome and Tyler the Terrible?"

Elena gave me a look, "Devil spawn."

I got an evil thought, so, me being me, I decided to go along with it.

"Could you imagine what mine and Damon's children would be like?"

... I think I broke Elena.

Whoopsy.

XXX

You know what is really really really difficult?

Not having a giggling fit when in the middle of the dance practice for Miss Mystic Falls.

Correction, not having a giggling fit when in the middle of the dance practice for Miss Mystic Falls and you are dancing with Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler was a terrible dancer.

He kept treading on my feet. He never had his hands in the right position. He pulled the most ridiculous faces when trying to 'concentrate'.

Saying that, though, I was no better. In fact, I would go as far as to say that I was even worse.

I kept tripping over Tyler's feet and legs. There were giggling fits galore, I could barely go a minute without a least one giggle. And if Tyler's faces were ridiculous then I dread to think what mine were like.

We shouldn't have even been there. But I wanted to provide Elena with some sisterly support, so I dragged Tyler to the dance practice with me.

Our excuse: Tyler needs to practice the dance in case he is asked to be a stand in escort.

Pretty rubbish excuse but seeing as though Tyler's mum was the one who was running the dance practice, it didn't really matter what excuse we had.

Although, she did keep giving us exasperated looks the entire time.

I think she thinks that I am a bad influence on her beloved son.

Whoops.

Hehe.

Oh well, I think that she would prefer him to be crazy than be an ass.

Anyways, Ty and I, (ooooh, that rhymes), had been relegated to the back of the room while the actual Miss Mystic Falls contenders practiced.

When Elena had entered the room, I enthusiastically greeted her by leaping on her back. My dear twin had dropped me off at Tyler's house before she had gone on to meet her boyfriend.

We had managed to find her the perfect dress when we went shopping.

But anyways, Mrs L directed the rest of the peoples into the proper positions while shooing us to the back of the room.

"Honour your partners," was the first order.

While everyone else stepped forward and bowed to their dance partner, Tyler and I decided to be different. I stepped backward and saluted while Tyler did this really elaborate fancy bow thing.

"Right hand around."

The Tylexa team linked left hands and side shuffled in a circle.

"Flirt with your eyes."

I pulled a kissy face and Tyler made a face of utter revulsion. I gasped in mock offence in return before pouting and stamping on his foot. He growled before quickly pulling me to him and flinging me over his shoulder.

With my free hand, I jabbed the Lockwood teen in the ribs, right in his ticklish spot.

Ty-Ty giggled slightly before letting me down.

"Both hands," Mrs Lockwood ordered.

We linked our hands so that our arms were crossed over one another.

Then we went spin spin spinning around.

Round and round we span span span.

When we'll stop, nobody knows.

...

Hem hem, let's just ignore that, shall we?

Good.

I'm glad that we agree.

"Look Ty, we're flying," I gasped, awestruck.

"Flying?" Tyler questioned.

Aaaannnndddd there comes the weird 'what is she on?' look.

"We can fly, we can fly, we can fly eiy eiy," I sang.

Y'know the animated movie of Peter Pan, yeah, the song from that.

... I swear, I am not drunk.

Not even a little bit.

Not even tipsy.

Pwomise.

Anyways, we span around for a bit, getting aggravated sighs from Mrs Lockwood and giggles from Elena.

But then, but then, BUT THEN, Tyler, the prick, suddenly let go of my arms and I fell to the floor, landing flat on my ass.

It hurt.

My poor poor ass.

"Tyler!" I whined, crossing my arms.

Tyler laughed and pointed.

I kicked him in the shin.

Haha, I win.

But of course I won, Alexa the Awesome always wins.

XXX

Caroline and Bonnie entering the room interrupted us from our arm wrestling.

Tyler was beating me 5-1.

I was not amused.

The only reason that I had won that one time was because I kicked the boy in the ankle and smashed his hand into the table when he was distracted by the pain.

I had told Tyler that he was only winning was because he was a boy and a jock and was, therefore, naturally stronger than me. So I should be allowed to use two hands instead of one.

He laughed.

The meanie.

"Blondie and Sweetie!" I squealed happily before leaping from my seat and dragging Tyler over to say hello.

Unfortunately, the evil Elena and Stefan beat us to it.

"Bonnie, hey," Ellie-Bellie smiled at the witch.

"Hey, how are you?" Steffie-Weffie asked with a smile.

Bon-Bon, however, didn't answer. She just stared at them. Coldly.

What was up with this girl?

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt," Caroline said, breaking the silence. "He had to work today."

"Hey, do ya wanna borrow Tyler?" I offered, extending Tyler's arm to her. "He's available."

He has no life, of course he's available. What a silly thing to say.

"What am I?" Tyler scowled, yanking his arm back. "Some sort of object that you can lend out to random people?"

I pretended to consider that point for a moment before nodding and saying, "Yeah, pretty much. Why you got a problem with that?"

I blinked innocently up at my Ty.

"Don't try that look on me; we both know that you are incapable of being innocent."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"It means that you are so nosey that you involve yourself in things that are none of your concern before pretending that you are completely innocent when everything goes wrong."

"I don't involve myself in everything!"

"Name one event in our group of friends that you haven't tried to involve yourself in."

...

Nothing.

Damn it.

Fudgamadoodles.

My silence was obviously a good enough answer for Tyler as he smirked triumphantly.

I had to do something. I couldn't lose!

"Well at least I am capable of pretending of being innocent! You do not have that amazing ability!"

"Hush child."

And you know what he did then?

He covered my mouth with his hand.

How dare he!

"Bonnie, do you have a minute?" Elena asked Bonnie.

Gee whizz, she sounded like a girl on a mission.

Look out, don't get in her way.

Death will follow.

Death by 'Elena Miranda Gilbert Glare'.

What a nasty way to go.

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal," Bonnie replied, trying to blow her off.

Oh Bon-Bon, we both know that that won't work.

Silly Bonnie-Bear.

"It'll only take a minute," Ellie countered.

Persistent, isn't she?

"Please?"

Ooooooh, she brought out the 'P' word.

Bonnie caved.

As we all knew that she would.

The minute Elena and Bonnie left the room; I bit Ty-Smy's hand and turned to beam up at Stefan.

"So how is my favourite Salvatore doing today?" I asked cheerfully, ignoring Tyler groaning in pain behind me.

"I'm doing great, how is the bane of my brother's existence doing?" Stefan smiled.

"I'm doing wonderfully," I beamed

I completely ignored Tyler's muttered, "She's the bane of everyone's existence!"

"I am pleased for you."

"Awwwww, thank you, Steffie-Pooh!"

"Steffie-Pooh?"

"It needed to be said."

"Of course it did."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, of course not! It was completely genuine!"

"Aww, bless you Stefan!" I cooed, leaping on the vampire for a hug. "You really are my most favourite Salvatore ever!"

"You are most welcome, Alexa."

"For god sake, how gullible is she?" Tyler mumbled in the background.

I flipped him the bird.

Yeah. Take that Tyler-Shymler.

Oh yeah, Alexa wins.

"Alexa, why are you hugging my boyfriend?" Elena's amused voice asked from behind me.

I tightened my grip on the vampire, "Because he is my most favourite Salvatore ever."

"Fair enough," Ellie laughed.

"I thought so too."

XXX

"Elena, where's my other shoe?" I shouted from my bedroom doorway where I was hopping up and down trying to put on one of my shoes.

The dress that I was wearing was a bright hot pink dress. It was a tight fitting dress that went down to a couple of inches above my knees. There was a shoulder strap with sparkling, silver sequins leading into the main body of the dress.

The shoes were a hot pink colour, too. So how I lost one of them, I shall never know.

"It's under Jeremy's bed!" Elena shouted back from her bedroom.

Huh?

Did I just hear that right?

Under Jeremy's bed?

How the hell did it get there?

I was officially worried about that kid now.

Walking into Jeremy's bedroom was a fun experience. One foot had a high heeled shoe on; the other had no shoe on. Like I said, fun.

It only took one glance under my baby bro's bed to see the runaway shoe.

Y'know, I don't even want to consider how my shoe got under Jer-Bear's bed, the answer would probably be too terrifying.

"Did you get it?" Elena asked, standing in the doorway.

I held the shoe up in the air triumphantly.

"Good," twinnie smiled. "That's one less thing to worry about."

"Sure is," I beamed. "Now, you got everything?"

Elena nodded, "I'm just about to get my dress from my room and everything else is in the bag next to my door."

"I'll take the bag, you just worry about the dress," I told her as I slipped on my shoe.

"Thanks, Lexa."

"Don't mention it. Now, I need one last coffee before we go, so I'll be downstairs."

Ellie-Bellie laughed, "See you downstairs."

I grabbed the bag from the hallway and made my way downstairs.

Coffee was my new alcohol.

I hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since Elena and I made up. And I'm not gonna have any until I can drink without trying to drown my sorrows. I wasn't quite at that stage, but its coming. I was slowly healing. It still hurt. Hurt like hell. But it wasn't as bad.

I made myself a nice, strong, black coffee and slowly drank it.

Hmmmmm, coffee was so yummy yummy.

Coffee: do dumb things faster with more energy!

Haha.

That suits me so perfectly.

"Alexa! Rick's here!" Elena shouted from the hallway.

"Awesomey!"

I drained the rest of my coffee before dumping the mug and walking into the hallway. Rickity was holding Elena's dress.

"Heya Rick!" I beamed.

"Hi Alexa," Rick smiled back.

Elena motioned for her bag so I passed it over to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I'm driving," Rickity replied.

"Okey dokey cokey then."

Rick stared at me for a moment before asking Elena, "How is Stefan doing?"

Huh, guess Rickity Rick Rickie still isn't use to my own unique brand of insanity.

"What do you mean"? Elena frowned slightly.

"You know, he seems... on edge," Rick replied.

He does? I never noticed.

Whoopsy.

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while," Ellie told Rickie, "But he's bouncing back now."

I giggled, "He be bouncing."

Elena stared at me for a moment before shaking her head, "No more coffee for you today."

I pouted at her.

Evil twin.

"Alaric," Uncle John's voice greeted from the living room before the man himself walked into the hallway. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh no," I groaned softly.

I glanced at Elena and hissed, "Escape."

She took my advice and quickly scampered from the room.

"I'm the chauffeur," Rick replied, looking at my uncle with distaste.

"I thought I was driving," Uncle John frowned, confused.

Both men glanced at my aunt who was descending the stairs.

"No need, we're going with Rick," she smiled at Rick.

Awwwwww, how sweet.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked as she walked back into the hallway.

"Sure are twinnie," I grinned at her.

"Jeremy can ride with you," auntie smirked at unclie.

Oooooh, auntie, auntie, auntie.

The look on Uncle John's face, he looked so... disappointed.

Awww, I couldn't leave him like that. It would be mean.

"I'll go with you, Uncle John," I blurted out.

The man looked surprised for a moment before a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Alexa," he said.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a delightful person," I beamed before turning to Elena. "I'll see you there."

"Ok, just don't take too long," she smiled before she gave me a quick hug.

"So," I drawled when it was just me, Jeremy and Uncle John in the house. "What music do you have that I can sing too?"

Twin groans greeted my statement.

XXX

I peeked around the corner of the preparation room door before opening the door and walking in.

My twin and aunt turned to look at me.

"You waited!" I beamed as I made my way over to them.

"I said that we would," Ellie smiled at me.

"Good, good, because, I have something that I wanna give to you," I said, nervously fiddling with my dress.

I opened the bag that Elena had brought with her and found the box that I had slipped inside it.

"I knew that she had planned on giving it to you for today," I told my twin, smiling sadly.

Ellie gave me a weird look as she accepted the box. The moment she opened it, she gasped.

"Grandma's hair piece."

My twin looked up at me, her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"She wanted you to wear it."

Elena got up and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome," I whispered back.

"Right," I started when we separated. "Let's get you ready before I start crying."

I waved a hand in front of my eyes which had teared up slightly.

Elena did her make up while I fixed the hair piece in place. Aunt Jenna was put in charge of curling Elena's hair. I had wanted to do it, but for some reason, my twin and aunt were reluctant to allow me to handle a hot curling iron.

... Ok, I can see why.

"Thanks for helping me," Elena said after we had spent some time working in silence.

"No problem at all twinnie," I smiled down at her.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off," Aunt Jenna laughed slightly.

"You're doing a better job than I would be able to do," I reassured my aunt.

She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you remember when mum and I were first applying for this?" Elena asked.

I gently rested a hand on her shoulder, "She was so excited about it."

"So were you, if I recall," Aunt Jenna added.

"I was," Elena agreed. "She just made it sound like so much fun."

That was true. Mum had made it sound like so much fun to enter. And I did briefly consider entering. But I knew that Elena wanted to enter more. It was more of her sort of thing to do. She probably didn't even know that I considered it and I had no intention of ever letting her find out. So I told her to go for it. She would make a better Miss Mystic anyway.

"Lots has changed since then," Elena sighed.

"Hate to be the one to break it to ya twin, but I think that it's a teeny tiny too late for cold feet," I winced.

This must be so hard on Elena. This was something that her and mum were gonna do together. And now? Well, now that's just not possible.

"I don't have cold feet," Ellie quickly denied. "I just... I think that I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here."

I gave my twin a quick one-armed hug.

"I know, Ellie, I know," I sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," Aunt Jenna said, breaking the despondent silence. "Your hair would have a better chance if she was."

I giggled slightly as the corner of Elena's mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Ok, I should go and put my dress on," Elena sighed as she stood up.

I eyed Aunt Jenna warily as she stood there with the curlers, "Be careful with that thingymabob, it's dangerous."

"Don't hurt anybody," Ellie said jokingly.

Aunt Jenna good naturedly rolled her eyes.

"Come with me?" my twin asked, holding out her hand.

I quickly accepted it, "You have to ask?"

XXX

When Ellie and I entered the room where her dress was, we saw Amber pacing around nervously.

She really didn't look good.

Health wise, I mean.

"Are you ok, Amber?" my sweet twin asked.

"I hate being the center of attention," Amber replied breathlessly. "I get panic attack."

... Seriously?

She hates being the center of attention?

Then why the hell did she sign up to do this?

She does know that this consists of several public performances? Doesn't she? And that's before you even become the damn Miss Mystic Falls.

What a silly silly goose.

"Would you like some privacy?" I asked, gesturing in the vague direction of her dress. "So that you can get changed?"

"Actually, I'm just... I'm gonna go get some air," Amber replied before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Now that is a crunchy nut," I mused out loud as Elena walked over to her dress. "She might even qualify as a crunchy nut cluster."

Elena's gasp pulled me from my thoughts.

I spun around only to see Damon standing in the room.

And can I just say, Damon in a suit equals hormone overload.

Wow.

Just wow.

"You are aware that you aren't allowed back here, aren't you?" I frowned as I walked over to stand next to my twinnie twin twin.

"We need to talk," Damon said seriously.

"That's great," I deadpanned.

"Does it have to be right now?" Ellie finished, gesturing at her dress.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you," Damon spoke, completely ignoring Elena's question.

So, I'm gonna take a guess and say that yes, it does have to be right now.

"But since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal."

And we all know how much Damon hates to be inconvenienced.

"Damey, what are you jib jabbering about?" I asked.

I got a look for the 'Damey' but Damon answered my question anyway, "Stefan's still drinking human blood."

Whoa.

Wait.

What?

That's not possible.

That is just really not possible.

Stefan can't still be drinking human blood! He's the bunny eater!

"What?!" Elena gasped in shock.

Oh great.

She doesn't need this. Not on top of everything else. This is just not fair.

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced," Dameydick replied.

I bet you would have. Dick.

"But with the council back on the alert,"

Courtesy of our Uncle John.

"It is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

Yeah, no shizzle Sherlock.

This really can't be happening.

Why today?

Of all the days that this could have possibly happened, why did it have to be today?

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that that was normal," Ellie tried to deny it.

Bless her.

She really didn't want this to be true.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

Honestly Damon, you could have told her a bit gentler than that.

"Oh my god," Elena gasped shakily.

I quickly helped her over to the conveniently placed sofa and sit down.

"He has no idea what normal is," Damon explained, his tone softer. "His entire existence isn't normal."

You can say that again.

Normal and vampires does just not go together.

"Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood."

Well, you would know.

"But he has spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it."

I can see why that could be a problem. A very big problem.

"And now it's controlling him instead."

Oh crap.

"I-I can't believe this," Ellie frowned. "I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here."

"Stefan on human blood, Elena," Damon corrected her. "He'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop."

The vampire let out a deep breath.

"Trust me."

And I did.

XXX

"This is all my fault!" Elena ranted as she paced across the room. "I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

See, I knew that she would do that. I knew that she would play the blame game.

"It's not your fault," I told her. "If you wanna blame anyone, blame those bar-stewards who we call the tomb vampires. They were the ones who kidnapped, tortured and starved him."

"That's not the point!"

"Of course it isn't," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and involve Damon in the conversation, the door opened.

Damon and I turned to see Stefan enter.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

I, almost without realising it, moved in front of my twin slightly. I wasn't going to take the risk of her getting hurt.

"I was just filling Elena and Alexa in on your extra-curricular activities," Damon answered, shifting his body slightly so that it partially blocked Elena and I from view.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan laughed. But there was a hint of nervousness to the laughter.

"I know about the blood, Stefan," Elena confronted the younger Salvatore.

Ohh, this was gonna be awkward.

Really, really awkward.

"I'm uh," Damon gestured to the door. "I'll be downstairs, drinking."

Damon extended his arm to me, "Care to join me, Alexa?"

I quickly accepted the arm, "Of course."

As we walked passed Stefan, I noticed that Damon kept himself between the blood crazy vampire and me at all times.

"Oh thank god!" I sighed when we were no longer in the room.

"A little bit too awkward for you?" Damon smirked down at me.

"No, of course not," I lied. "I just know what Elena's like when she's chewing someone out and I do not want to be there for that."

"Of course."

"Oh shut up."

XXX

To say that I was getting bored would be an understatement.

Damon had abandoned me to go and get an alcoholic drink from the bar.

And since I was abstaining from drinking alcohol, I felt that it would be best if I didn't go with him. Knowing the vampire as well as I do, he would most likely try and tempt me to be naughty.

He was a bar-steward like that.

So I had found myself a place to stand and waited for the contestants to be announced.

I hated waiting.

Waiting was boring.

Hence why I was bored.

I was just humming the song 'Bohemian Rapsody' when a glass was dangled in front of my face.

A glass of whiskey, to be exact.

I stared at it for a moment before turning my head to the side and glaring at the asshole who was trying to tempt me.

"You want some?" Damon smirked down at me. "It's the good stuff."

"No, I don't," I replied through gritted teeth.

"No? Shame."

The meanie then downed the whiskey and put the empty glass on an empty table.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do," I whined as I absentmindedly stared at the empty glass.

Wwwhhhiiissskkkeeeyyy.

No!

Bad whiskey!

Think of something else.

Think of…

Oh darnit, what can I think of?

"Whoever said that I was a nice person?"

"Good point."

"Of course it's a good point, I made it."

"Y'know, one day your ego is gonna grow so big that you won't be able to fit through the door."

"That day will never come."

Ya know, it felt so weird to be on this side of the ego conversation. Normally I was the one being told that my ego was really big.

Huh.

"If anyone has a big ego, it's you."

Damon's statement had me gaping in outrage.

"That is so not true!"

"Denial."

"Shut up, I'm not in denial."

"You so are!"

The announcement that the Miss Mystic Falls girls were about to make their entrance was given. Damon and I made our way to the main staircase to watch them.

Mayor Lockwood was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the girls to descend.

"Hello Alexa," he smiled as Damon and I stood near him.

"Hello Mayor Lockwood," I smiled back.

I had always got the feeling that Mayor Lockwood liked me better than Mrs Lockwood did.

"Damon," the mayor nodded at the vampire.

"Mayor Lockwood," the vampire nodded at the mayor.

"How are you?" the Mayor asked me, his tone slightly warmer than when he greeted Damon.

"I'm good," I nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling very proud of our girls who have done so much for this town," the mayor replied.

"They have done so so much," I agreed.

Mayor Lockwood gestured between me and Damon.

"Is Damon escorting you today, Alexa?" the mayor asked, a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, blushing like mad. "His brother is escorting my sister, so we're just waiting for them together."

"Of course," Mayor Lockwood nodded, though it was obvious that he didn't completely believe me.

I put my face in my hands and groaned.

Damon put his hand on my hip and pulled me closer to him. I could just sense the smirk on his face. So I elbowed him.

It probably hurt me more than it hurt him.

I slowly leaned into the vampire's side as Mrs Lockwood made her way down the stairs.

"We're ready," she told her husband.

Mayor Lockwood nodded, "I'll start the announcements."

As the mayor started slowly announcing the girls, Damon whispered to me, "Did you ever consider applying for this?"

I nodded slightly, "When mum first mentioned it to me and Elena, I thought about entering. But then I saw how excited Elena was about signing up for it. And then Jazz thought about applying. And I just didn't want to compete against my twin sister and someone who is like another sister to me."

"Did they know?"

"No, I thought it best that they don't find out."

The vampire's fingers gently stroked my side.

"Besides, I knew that I would never be able to win something like this. I'm not very good at doing things for the community. For the people that I care about, yeah, but the community? Not a chance."

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore," Mayor Lockwood announced.

Tine walked down the stairs, wearing this beautiful soft pink gown. Not as beautiful as Elena, of course, but she did still look pretty damn good.

"And anyway, this was something that Elena did with our mum. It was something that they shared. Elena deserved this chance to be recognised for everything that she has down for this town."

Damon sighed against my hair, "But you wanted to apply, anyway."

"Yeah, I wanted to apply."

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton."

Caroline was wearing the lovely green gown that suited her perfectly.

I'm gonna take a guess and say that Matt couldn't get off work for today. What a shame.

Tyler couldn't escort her either. He was laid up in bed with a tummy bug. Poor darling.

I glanced around.

There was something missing here.

…. Oh. No.

"Where's Stefan?" I hissed, looking up at Damon.

"I don't know," Damon replied softly, he too looking around the room.

"He can't just stand her up."

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore."

Elena descended the stairs, smiling beautifully.

But that smile faded when she looked around and saw that Stefan had gone AWOL.

"This can't be happening," I moaned, running my hands through my hair.

"Please Stefan, come back, come back," I chanted softly.

The warmth of Damon's arm suddenly disappeared and I quickly glanced up at the vampire.

Green connected with ice blue.

Damon slowly inclined his head before he made his way over to where the escorts waited.

Oh bless him.

He was taking Stefan's place so that she wouldn't be without an escort.

Most of the time, Damon was a dick.

That's an indisputable fact.

But other times, that happened very occasionally, there would be these moments, these sweet little moments where I just think what an fool Katherine was for leaving him.

Ellie's smile turned to one of relief as she met Damon at the bottom of the stairs and accepted his arm.

Elena smiled around the room, as was expected, as Damon led her outside to where the dance would be performed.

I slowly followed them out.

They looked so... perfect together.

Too perfect.

I slid into place next to Aunt Jenna and Alaric.

"What is she doing with Damon?" Aunt Jenna whispered to me.

"Stefan's gone AWOL," I whispered back. "Damon stood in for him so Elena wouldn't be left without an escort."

I watched as the two danced. And, for a split second, a thought entered my mind. I wondered what it would be like to be held in his arms like that.

To see that tenderness on his face directed at me.

What was I thinking?

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"What are we gonna do?" Elena whispered as we honoured our partners.

"Right now, we just have to get through this," I replied softly.

The music started and we began to dance.

I raised my right hand so that it was in line with Elena's before we slowly circled each other.

Eye contact was a must for this dance.

Looking into Elena's dark brown eyes, I could almost pretend that it was Katherine who I was dancing with.

Left hand up.

But, for some inexplicable reason, it wasn't Katherine's chocolate brown eyes that I wanted to stare into; it wasn't even Elena's identical eyes. Instead, it was bright green eyes.

The green eyes that marked the only difference between her and her sister.

Both hands up.

I don't know how the girl had managed to worm her way so far into my life. But somehow, with her insane, idiotic ways, she had.

At first she was just a way to get to Stefan and Elena but then she became something more.

Elena and I stepped into hold and I led her around the dance floor.

Maybe it was when she started to relax in my presence. Or when she started to trust me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced over at the younger twin and saw her watching us, a wistful look on her face. Her arms were wrapped around her body and her thumb stroked her side, mimicking what I had done earlier.

It was almost as though she wasn't aware that she was doing it.

Elena followed my gaze and a soft smile appeared on her face. The bond between the twins was their greatest strength, but also their greatest weakness. Threaten one and the other would instantly do what you want.

The music drew to an end and I directed the girl in my arms back to our starting position.

As the crowd applauded, I caught Alexa's eye.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

I inclined my head.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

After the dance the girls were escorted to the main hall where the new Miss Mystic Falls would be announced.

I gave my twin a thumbs up when she glanced over at me.

She had done wonderfully today, especially since she was reluctant to do it in the first place. Only mum's memory kept her going.

Elena and the others waited on the stage while the crowd mingled.

Everyone was waiting for the judges to get their asses into gear and announce the winner.

Waiting.

Grrrrrrrrrr.

Why are we waiting?

Oh how I love that song.

Hehe, drives Elena up the wall when I sing it.

That's actually one of the reasons why I do sing it.

Naughty, aren't I?

Without even realising, I had started tapping my foot on the ground.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are impatient?" Damon's voice sounded from behind me.

I stifled a grin and replied, "It has been mentioned by a few people. Why do you ask?"

"I can sense your impatience from the other room."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"That's what you think."

Just as I was about to retort, the mayor appeared on stage.

"Now, before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community," he smiled.

Cue applause from everyone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon clap just once before stopping.

So disrespectful.

I laughed and nudged his arm. He raised his eyebrow at me and I shook my head at him. The vampire immediately realised what I was on about as he smirked rebelliously.

"So, without further ado, it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

Well, I was not expecting that.

But good on ya girl.

Go Caroline!

Elena and Caroline embraced before the blonde stepped forward for the banner to be put on her.

Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls.

Huh, it does go well.

XXX

"Bad luck twin," I said to my twin when she rejoined me.

"Caroline deserved it," Elena smiled as I stepped forward to give her a hug.

"Yeah, she really did," I agreed. "Besides, she'd make an awesome Miss Mystic."

"I agree, but what makes you say that?"

"She's bossy and OCDy. Just what you need in a Miss Mystic who organises all of the important events."

Ellie laughed at me.

I couldn't work out if she was agreeing or just laughing at me.

A hand grasped my upper arm as Elena and I were led to the side of the room.

I glanced up to see the older Salvatore.

"What is it?" Elena frowned. "Did you find him?"

I gazed up at Damon, interest clear in my expression.

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing," Damon replied quickly, glancing around.

"That's so not good," I groaned.

"He wouldn't hurt her!" Elena exclaimed. "He won't!"

Ya know, I think denial runs in the family. It has too.

"Let's just find him, ok?" Damon ordered. "Go get your coat."

While Elena rushed off to get her coat, I gazed up at the vampire who still had a hold of my upper arm.

"Damon, I don't have a coat," I pouted slightly.

I was gonna get all nasty and cold.

The vampire sighed and rolled his eyes before shrugging off his suit jacket. He then proceeded to drape it over my shoulders.

I pulled it closer to me and beamed up at the vampire, "Thank you Damon."

Damon didn't reply. He just brushed my hair out of my eyes and stared.

I furrowed my brows and titled my head to the side.

Ummm, what was he doing?

Elena's arrival prevented me from asking that question out loud.

XXX

We found Stefan draining the blood from poor Amber.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as we raced forward.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted, getting the vampire's attention.

He let Amber's still breathing body fall to the ground. This wasn't the Stefan that we met a few months ago. This was the Stefan that was buried underneath.

Damon held out his arms to stop Elena or I getting any closer to the blood-crazed younger vampire.

"Stefan, come on get control," Damon spoke softly to his brother.

See, moments like this.

"It's ok, breath through it man."

Damon slowly moved closer to his younger brother. Hands held up, showing that he wasn't a threat. But Stefan wasn't aware of anything other than blood and he grabbed his brother and threw him into a nearby tree.

"Damon!" I cried out as he stood up.

I went to run over to him but the older Salvatore held up his hand, indicating that I should stay where I was.

"Stefan stop it!" my Ellie pleaded.

But Stefan didn't listen.

He took a step towards us. But then he suddenly stopped and clutched his head, as though in pain.

I looked behind me to see Bonnie Bennet standing behind us, staring intently at the vampire. Was she...? Was Bonnie the one causing Stefan pain?

But whatever she did, it brought him out of his blood craze.

"It's ok, Stefan," Damon tried to sooth his guilt-consumed younger brother.

Stefan ran.

XXX

While the police and ambulance arrived, I stood in Elena's arms and dozed. I knew that she was pretty shaken up, seeing Stefan like that.

I have to admit, I was pretty shaken up and I wasn't even dating the guy. It's just; Stefan had always been the good one. The safe one. But now, now that was different.

"She doesn't remember what happened," Sheriff Forbes told Damon, who standing near us.

The vampire's hand rested on my back as I comforted my twin. Bonnie stood a little bit behind us. That was another issue. Apparently Bonnie hates vampires now.

Joy.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did," Damon told her. "She lost a lot of blood."

From what I was, that would be an understatement.

"You didn't see anything?" the sheriff asked.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times.

Oh, that question was for us. That explains why Ellie and Damey were eyeballing Bonnie.

It took a few moments, but Bonnie eventually shook her head.

"No, we just found her," Elena replied, obviously relieved that Bonnie had played along. "Then Alexa called Damon."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Bon-Bon asked.

"It looks like it," Sheriff Forbes assured us.

Goodie.

I'm pleased about that.

"Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was clearly an order.

But one that we happily obeyed.

XXX

I think that I must have dozed off after that point because the next time that I opened my eyes, I was lying on the sofa in the Salvatore Boarding House.

I frowned and slowly sat up.

Uhhhhh, how did I end up here?

I glanced to the side to see Damon standing in front of the fireplace, glass of Bourbon in hand.

"How did I get here?" I asked the vampire, my voice thick with sleep.

"Your sister came up with an amazing plan to save Stefan," he replied. "So she asked me to look after you while you slept."

"Why I couldn't go home?"

"Your twin wanted you here."

I shrugged, "Fair enough."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before another yawn escaped my lips.

"You can't still be tired."

"I had a late night last night," I grumbled.

"And what were you doing?"

"Watching Friends," I muttered guilty.

"Then I have no sympathy for you."

I stuck my tongue out at the vampire.

Damon opened his mouth to retort but titled his head to the side instead.

"Wait down here," he ordered me before disappearing up the stairs.

I stared after him for a moment before shrugging and lying back down.

After a few minutes I glanced at the stairs to see Damon carrying an unconscious Stefan down them.

...

Wait, what?

I shot up to see the vampire disappear down the stairs leading to the basement with Elena following.

Well, what's going on here?

Stumbling to my feet, I chased after them. I caught up to see Damon put Stefan in the weird underground prison cell thing.

"There's no guarentee that this is gonna work," Damon warned my sister as he locked the cell.

"It has to," Elena completely ignored the warning.

She's such a stubborn person.

Damon didn't say anything to that, but he was probably thinking the same thing that I was.

"Coming?" he asked, gesturing to the stairs.

Elena shook her curly haired head, "I'm gonna stay here."

She slowly slid to the ground and stared at the cell door.

Well, I can't leave my twin down here all alone, now, can I?

I walked over to her and sat down opposite where she was sitting.

I smiled gently at her when she glanced my way.

Oh Ellie.

Fabric brushed against my arm.

I glanced to the side to see Damon sitting next to me.

Well, isn't this cosy?

But in all seriousness, I this better work.

Elena needs it to work.

I slowly rested my head on the vampire's shoulder as we sat there in silence.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys :) Right, let's start by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite. My dear reviewers for this chapter are: SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, TimeLord293, HauntedVampyre, MyFriendHasOCD and Revenger Tigger. I would also like to say a special thank you to MyFriendHasOCD who reviewed every single chapter. Thank you so so much.**

**In terms of the poll on my profile page, I would like to say that Damon is winning. By a lot. Klaus is in second with Kol in third. The poll is still open if you wanna vote. And please let me know if there is anyone else's POV that you wanna see, I would be happy to put it in for you. Anyone at all. Same goes for if there are any characters that you wanna see more of.**

**Quick question, the kiss between Damon and Katherine at the end of season 1. The one where he thinks that it's Elena, I was wondering if you could give me any ideas for it. I have one idea, but I'm not sure how good it is. Any ideas will be welcome.**

**Thanks for reading guys. No idea as to when the next update will be but it shall be within the next couple of weeks. Until next time :) **


	21. Blood Brothers

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the night because when I woke up, I was lying on Damon Salvatore's bed.

Yeah, you read that right, his bed.

Don't know why I was on his bed, but somehow, I was.

Peculiar.

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

A bed's a bed, no matter who it belongs to.

I glanced around the room. It looked the same as always. Freakishly tidy and actually rather nice. I had always liked Damon's room. I don't know why, I just had. Weird or what?

But anyways, I could see the sun shining around the edges of the curtain.

Daytime already?

Huh, wonder how long I was asleep for.

The last thing that I remembered was Damon sliding his arm around my shoulders, allowing me to snuggle into the side of his firm chest.

Now, I know that you are judging me right now, but just remember, I am a very touchy-feely person. Ok?

Good, let's no forget that.

I knew that I should probably get out of bed and go downstairs. Hell, I knew that I should probably just move fall stop. Get out of the bed. Anything. I really could not be bothered.

Not only was movement just too much effort, the bed was too nice and warm and comfy and it smelt nice.

... Did I really just say that?

Crap.

Let's just ignore that, shall we? Please?

Good.

I had just curled the covers tighter around me when the door to the room opened.

Uh oh. Not good. They're gonna make me get out of bed.

I kept my eyes closed and pretended that I was still alseep.

I did not want to get up. Not at all.

Footsteps echoed around the room as the interrupter of sleep moved towards the window.

It wasn't until the curtains went flying open that the meanie's intentions hit me.

Now, in my defence, I was always a bit slow in the mornings.

Well, I say slow, I should probably say slower.

The moment the light hit my face, I groaned loudly and burrowed under the covers.

Nasty sunlight. Nasty nasty sunlight.

Evil sunlight.

"Good, you're awake."

Of course it would be Damon. Who else would it be? Who else would be evil enough?

Well, Elena is actually evil enough to do that to me, but that's not the point.

The other side of the bed dipped down as the nasty person sat down.

Y'know, I swear Damon has some sort of obsession with waking me up before I wanna get up. He always does it.

Grrrrrrrr.

Evil vampire.

I had considered hiding under the blanket until the vampire had vacated the room but a tug on the bottom of the blanket had me rethinking that idea. So I moved the duvet so that just the top of my head was visible.

I glared at the Salvatore Dick, eyes narrowed. Whether they were narrowed in anger or to avoid the sunlight, I do not know. It was probably a mixture of both.

"I took the liberty of carrying you to bed last night," Damon remarked casually, ice blue eyes glancing down at me.

Ok, why are you telling me this?

Are you expecting a thank you?

No wait, there's a more important question that needs to be asked here.

"And why did you put me in your bed?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Do I need to have a reason?"

"Yes."

"Tough."

I scowled at the vampire and went to pull the covers back over my head.

Yeah, whatcha gonna do now?

Huh?

Huh?

HUH?

Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm gonna get some more sleep.

Mmmmmm, more sleep.

But a hand stopped the blanket.

Whoa, where did that hand come from?

... Grrrrrrr.

I turned my head and glared up at the dick next to me.

How dare he stop my sleeping plan. How dare he!

"Let go," I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Nope," the dick smirked. "You've been sleeping for long enough."

Oh I completely disagree. You can never sleep for too long. Sleep is good.

Damon then proceeded to stand up and walk away from the bed, pulling the blanket off of the bed as he walked.

Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Not the blanket!

I pathetically reached out my arm to try and grab it, but failed, miserably.

Not that I expected to succeed, of course.

The beautiful blanky ended up on the floor. But did I give up and get off of the bed?

Of course not! It's me!

Instead of doing as I was told by Damon the Dick, I pulled a pillow to my chest and curled around that.

Ha ha! Take that Damon Dickatore!

Whatcha gonna do now?

A deep growl echoed around the room before the pillow was ripped from my grip. And before I could even think the phrase 'hot diggity damn', my arm was clasped in an iron grip and I was dragged from the bed.

Oh shizzle.

This is so not good.

Why did I ask? Why? Do you hate me god? Did I do something to offend you?

I barely managed to keep my feet beneath as I was dragged towards the bathroom. I have to admit, I was slightly worried as to why he was dragging me in that direction. Was he planning on murdering me in the bath tub before washing away the blood?

Great, now I've scared myself even more.

No, Damon wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't.

"Damon! Let go!" I whined, using my other hand to tug on the back of the vampire's black t-shirt.

In reply, Damon swung me around so that I was standing in front of him. His free hand grabbed my other arm. My hands clung onto his arms as I tried to get my head into focus after being spun around like that.

Staring deep into my eyes, he said, "Only if you promise to get ready."

I did consider arguing for a bit, but the look on Damon's face had me relenting. He already had a blood-crazed brother to deal with, one that he had locked up in the cell in the basement; he didn't need me being awkward and unreasonable as well.

"Ok, I pwomise," I sighed, relaxing in his grip.

See, I can be a nice, considerate person.

The grip on my arms lessened until his hands were just gently clasped around my upper arms.

"Thank you Alexa."

Is that gratitude that I hear? Whoa, Damey must be feeling the stress of the situation.

"No problemo!" I beamed. Maybe my infectious happiness can make him happier?

But first things first, I need to cleanse myself. I had fallen asleep on the ground of a basement, a shower was desperately needed.

I glanced over at the massive shower; it looked like a good shower. An idea popped into my head.

Hmmmm, I wonder.

"Hey Damon, can I use your shower?" I asked the vampire, staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Mwahaha, no one could say no to the innocent eyes. Not even Damon Salvatore.

Damon glanced in the direction of his shower and sighed, "If you must."

"I must."

"Then of course you can."

"Thank you. Now shoo."

"You're kicking me out of my own bedroom?"

"I sure am."

The hands on my arms disappeared as Damon rolled his eyes but vacated the room. I nodded in satisfaction before trotted over to the bathroom.

Hang on.

There's gonna be a problem here.

I don't have any clothes.

None at all.

What can I….

An idea hit me.

Taking a deep breath, I yelled, "Damon!"

"What?!" the vampire shouted back from outside the room.

"Come in here for a moment, I need to speak with you!"

I heard a faint sigh before Damon was suddenly standing right in front of me.

I jumped, like, a foot in the air.

Jesus Christ!

"Yes, Alexa?" the dick smirked as he gazed down at me.

I glared up at the dick as I placed a hand over my racing heart.

"I need some clothes to wear," I told him. "I can't keep wearing this dress."

I gestured towards the hot pink dress that I had worn to the Miss Mystic Falls party.

Damon rolled his eyes but agreed to get me some clothes.

While I brushed my teeth, without a toothbrush, may I add, the vampire found me some clothes to wear.

"They're on the bed," Damon told me, poking his head into the bathroom. "Don't take too long."

"Thank you, Damon," I smiled gratefully.

XXX

I was right, the shower was amazing. Words cannot describe just how wonderful it was. Oh I loved it.

I want one.

Maybe if I asked Aunt Jenna extra nicely...?

Nah, that won't work.

I wrapped the towel around me and made my way into the bedroom to see what clothes Damon had procured for me.

Let's see, a pair of Stefan's sweatpants, ok, and oooooooh, lookie here, one of Damon's t-shirts.

I quickly put the clothes on. Stefan's sweatpants were rather large on me with about half a foot hanging past my leg. Thank god for elastic, that's all I'm saying. Damon's shirt was more like a dress on me, so I tied a knot in the fabric on my right hip, pulling the fabric tight across my stomach. There, much better. I was also thanking the Almighty Teddy Bear for the strapless bra that I had on. Don't know what I would have done with out it.

Can you keep a secret? Good, I have to admit that Damon's t-shirt smelt rather nice. It smelt of that mysterious, unearthly smell of his, mixed with a hint of leather. It was a… ya know what, I'm not gonna finish that sentence. You already have low opinions of me, I don't want to lower them even more.

I tidied up after myself before sliding from the room. I know! Me! Tidy! I swear that I am feeling fine.

I took a few steps forward and, in classic Alexa style, almost fell over. The bottom of the trousers had caused me to slip-slide on the floor. Silly trousers.

A sneaky little idea hopped into my mind. My gaze flitted between the trousers covering my feet and the floor.

Hmmmmmm, this could be fun…

I backed up against the wall, took a deep breath and took off. My feet slid across the floor due to the fabric under my feet.

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeee!

This is fun!

It was all going amazing. Until I reached the stairs.

Luckily I managed to stop myself before I went tumbling down. It was close though. Very close.

I giggled manically to myself for a few minutes before deciding to go downstairs.

I wanted coffee. Cccccoooooofffffffffffffffee eeeeeeeeee.

I, carefully, oh so carefully, made my way down the stairs. But about a quarter of a way down, I almost slipped again.

Thank god for the banister.

That's all I'm gonna say.

Thank. God.

Huffing in irritation, I flopped down onto the step and crossed my arms. A pout formed as I stared down the rest of the stairs.

If I tried to walk down them again, I would most likely trip and break my neck.

What could I possibly do?

… I know….

"Damon!" I called in a sing-song voice. "Damoney?"

I knew he would reply, even if it was just to comment on the 'Damoney'.

"What?" the vampire in question shouted from the kitchen.

Ooooh, wonder what he's doing in the kitchen.

"I need some help!"

The Salvatore was silent for a few minutes.

"What have you managed to do this time?"

The way he asked that made it sound as though I always managed to get myself into these type of situations. But I don't.

... Seriously, I don't.

Damon appeared at the bottom of the stairs and stared up at me.

I smiled sheepishly and waved.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

There's that tone again. The 'I'm talking to a young child' tone. I hate that tone.

"I can't get down the stairs," I whined, deepening my pout.

"Why can't you get down the stairs?" the vampire sighed as he started to walk up them.

I held my legs up and pointed at the trouser legs, shaking them a little.

"They make me slip."

Damon smirked at me as he reached the step that I was sitting on.

"Don't laugh at me!" I moaned in a high pitch.

The dick laughed.

"Fine! Don't help me!" I muttered petulantly. "Be that way."

I pushed myself forward until my bum hit the next step. I did it again. And again. And again.

I am such a child.

I thumped my way down the stairs until a hand grabbing the back of my shirt stopped me.

I titled my head back to stare up at Damon who was rolling his eyes at me. A strong arm wrapped around my torso and lifted me up.

I happily clung onto the vampire as he carried me down the stairs.

"Don't know how your sister puts up with you," Damon was muttering to himself.

As he was being nice and carrying me, I decided not to elbow him. The fact that he would probably drop me if he did also crossed my mind.

"Damon, where's mah sister?" I drawled slowly.

"She went back to your house to get some clothes for the two of you," Damon answered.

"Oooooh," I squealed. "Does that mean that we're staying here for a while?"

"Unfortunately."

"Hey!"

The vampire deposited me in a chair and said, "Don't pout. It's... unbecoming."

"I'll tell you what's unbecoming; my foot kicking you in the ass."

The dick smirked at me. Oh crap, probably shouldn't have mentioned his ass.

Although, it is a nice ass...

NO! Naughty thoughts!

A plate of pancakes and a coffee mug was put on the table in front of me.

I stared at the food. Then stared at Damon.

"Relax. I haven't poisoned it."

I ate some of a pancake.

Yum-my. It was delicious.

"Since when could you cook?" I asked as I practically devoured the food in front of me.

"I've always been able to cook!" Damon countered.

"Suuuuure you have."

"Just eat you breakfast and shut up."

"Rude!"

"Eat."

XXX

"Damon?"

"Yes Alexa?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I didn't get a verbal answer; the dick just smirked at me.

I glared at him before changing the channel on the TV.

We were sitting in the living room, waiting for my dear twin to return from her excursion. The TV was on, of course. We had tried silent reading. Let's just say that that ended with my book flying towards Damon's head.

I had managed to find Friends on TV. But Damon didn't want to watch friends. So it had escalated. I changed the channel to Friends. He changed it to something else. And then I changed it back. And then he changed it back.

It was safe to say that neither of us was winning.

The dick changed the channel back.

So I grabbed the remote from where it was in between us and wacked Damon on the head with it.

I knew that it wouldn't hurt him; it's why I did it.

Damon glared at me and snatched the remote from my hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" I protested, trying to grab it back.

The dick just held it out to the side. Instead of doing the clever thing and getting up to walk around and grab it, I tried to climb across Damon to get it.

It was safe to say that it didn't work.

I ended up trapped on the vampire's lap, my legs on either side of his.

"Damon! Gimme the remote!" I whined.

"Am I interrupting something?" my twins amused voice asked from across the room.

My head shot up and I beamed at my twin.

"Ellie!"

I scrambled to my feet and leapt on my twin for a hug.

"Allo Ellie."

"Hello Alexa."

"Oh good, you're here," Damon commented. "Now you can be in charge of the crazy twin."

"I'm not crazy," I protested.

The looks that I recieved suggested that they thought otherwise.

"Insanity is a matter of perspective!"

"Of course it is," Elena agreed.

"Don't patronise me!"

Twinnie rolled her eyes at me before asking, "How's Stefan?"

"Completely out of it," Dameydoodle replied.

"Goodie, does that mean that we can all go and say hallosey now?" I asked as I attempted to walk past Damon.

"And where do you think you're going?" the vampire stopped me by grabbing my upper arm. Again. He does that alot, doesn't he?

"To see Stefan," I replied, confusement colouring my tone.

"Oh no no no. You are not going anywhere near that cell until we are sure that Stefan is back to his normal, boring self."

"What? Says who?"

"I say."

"Well, tough, I ain't gonna listen to you."

"I agree with him," Elena spoke up.

I turned and looked at her in shock.

The traitor!

"It's not safe for you down there, Alexa."

"It's not safe for you either!" I argued.

"Lexa please, I can't worry about your safety as well as Stefan."

I crossed my arms and scowled.

"Fine. I won't go down there."

"Thank you Alexa."

Do you think they noticed that I had my fingers crossed?

XXX

Despite what Smellie-Ellie and Dameydick, I was actually allowed in the cellar once. But that was only because Elena and Damon were down there.

Elena was gazing sadly in the cell while I leant against the wall next to Damon.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this," my darling twin sighed sadly.

"You're the one who locked him up," Damon pointed out, rather rudely, in my opinion.

Elena turned and opened her mouth to argue back, but I held up my hand and stopped her.

"Let me deal with this, twinnie," I told her before glancing up at the vampire.

"Let's not forget that you helped."

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people, could I?" Damon shot back. "Especially while the town was looking for vampires."

"Oh ho ho, and I suppose that it has nothing to do with the fact that you actually care about him?" I snorted.

"Your thing," the vampire poked me in the side. "Not mine."

"Your thing, not mine," I mouthed mockingly as I followed the vampire from the basement.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling innocently.

The vampire didn't look convinced.

XXX

"Damon?" I whispered into the dark. "Are you awake?"

I was staying in the vampire's bedroom for the night. I hadn't even given him a choice. Immediately after the film that I was watching finished, I bolted for his bed. It was the safest place, after all.

"I am now," Damon replied.

"Can you put a light on?"

"No."

"Please?"

I heard a sigh before he asked, "Why do you want a light on?"

"Because the dark is freaking me out."

The blankets rustled as Damon moved closer to me.

"And why is the dark freaking you out?"

I could faintly feel his breath on my face.

I shouldn't, he'd take the mick outta me. I shouldn't. I shouldn't.

"I watched a scary film."

"Are you really scared?"

"Not scared, per say, just freaked out."

"Mm hmmm, turn it on yourself."

"But what if the crazy, psycho lady gets me?"

I had cocooned myself under the duvet. Only the top half of my head was uncovered.

"She's a fictional character, she can't get you."

"But what if she does?"

There was a sudden rush of air and the closet light flickered on.

"Thank you Damon," I whispered to the vampire lying next to me.

"Just go to sleep, Alexa."

XXX

I poked my head around the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House.

Empty.

Perfect.

I looked behind me and gave Tyler the thumbs up.

He grinned at me before driving off.

I had managed to persuade him to drive me here during lunch. Elena had been forcing me to go to school while we were staying at the Boarding House. Despite my best arguments.

But there was one good thing about Elena and I going to school, it meant that the house would be empty if Damon went out.

And guess what, Damon had gone out.

I quickly tiptoed through the house. I didn't know how long I had, so I had to be quick.

I made my way towards the basement and to the cell that currently housed Stefan.

Peering through the door, I frowned sadly at the vampire's back.

"Stefan?"

"Katherine?" Stefan slurred, turning his head to look at me.

"No, Stefan, it's me, Alexa."

"A'exa?"

"Yeah, Steffie," I sighed. "How ya doin'?"

Stefan just groaned.

I think that's the end of lucid Stefan.

But I kept talking anyway.

"It's been weird without you Stefan. Especially staying here. Normally when I roam these halls, I have you around to keep an eye on me. And at school. But you're stuck in here. I know that Ellie's still upset that she had to resort to this. She misses you, she tries to hide it, but I know her too well. and she's not the only one. I miss you too Stefano."

I sighed.

"I've gotta go now Stef, can't risk getting caught. Elena will probably kill me."

No answer.

I shook my head and shuffled towards the stairs.

"Buh bye Steffie-Pooh, see you soon."

I slowly made my way upstairs. Just as I was about to walk into the hallway, I heard the front door open.

Shizzle.

Damon was back.

Not good.

So not good.

I shot back down the stairs and hid round the corner.

He can't find me. He can't find me.

I covered my mouth, held my breath and closed my eyes.

Please. Please. Please. Don't find me. Don't find me. Don't find me.

But alas, my prayers were not answered.

There was a sudden rush of air and I felt a presence in front of me.

Oh crap. That's not good.

I kept my eyes closed.

"Alexa," Damon growled.

I covered my face with my hands, "You can't see me! I'm invisiblebleble!"

Silence greeted my statement. Haha.

Just as I was about to celebrate my victory, a strong hand pried my hands from my face.

I blinked innocently up at Damon's angry face.

"I thought that you were told that you weren't allowed down here."

"I'm not? That's news to me."

The vampire's hand took my arm in a firm grip and he pulled me up the stairs.

"I've found your errant sister."

It took me a few seconds to realise that Damon was talking on the phone to my sister.

"Don't worry, she's fine."

Of course I'm fine.

"I'm just gonna keep her here, best way to keep her out of trouble."

Hey! Now that's just rude! I'm not that bad!

I was pushed down onto a chair in the living room.

"Stay there," Damon ordered me before he disappeared from the room.

Stay here?

Haha, he doesn't actually believe that I will do that, does he?

I cast my gaze around the room before smirking and standing up. I sauntered up the stairs and in the direction of Damon's bedroom.

Pulling out my phone, I dialled Tyler's number.

"Hey handsome, how ya doin'?"

Tyler laughed.

"_I'm doing just fine, gorgeous, how are you?"_

"I'm feeling a bit annoyed, but other than that I'm alright."

"_Why are you annoyed?"_

"Damon caught me!"

"_Awwwwwwww, I feel so sorry for you."_

"Oh shut up."

By this point I had reached Damon's room.

Right, what can I mess up?

I started small. Moving knickknacks around, putting books in a different order. Those sorts of things.

"_Alexa, I can practically hear the maniacal laughter from here, what are you doing?"_

"Nnnnoootttthhhhiiiinnnggg."

"_Alexa..."_

"Oh alright, I'm messing up Damon's room."

"_Why am I not surprised?"_

"Because you know me well?"

"_Oh I feel so sorry for me."_

"Oh ha ha."

"_You stealing some more soap?"_

"Oh of course, it's amazing soap."

"_Bells just gone, I've gotta go."_

"Have fun at school."

"_Have fun with Damon."_

"Oh hush child."

"_Bye Alex."_

"Bye Ty."

I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

Right, bathroom time.

Ya know, Damon has a helluva lot of liquid soap and bubble bath and hair care products. And soap bars.

He had even replaced the ones that I had stolen last time.

Mixy mixy mixy bottles. Mixy mixy mixy bottles.

That's how we mix the bottles.

I was just reaching towards the soap pot when a hand grabbed my wrist.

Uh oh.

"And what do you think that you are doing, little Gilbert?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you stealing more of my soap?"

"No! Of course not!"

It was safe to say that Damon didn't believe me.

I was dragged out of the vampire's bedroom and pushed onto the settee.

"Has anyone ever told you that you act like a freakin' caveman?" I sarcastically queried as I was rudely manhandled.

"And had anyone ever told you that you are incapable of listening to instructions?" Damon countered as he slumped down next to me.

"Y'know, I do believe that people have mentioned it once or twice."

"I'm not surprised."

I pulled a face at the vampire.

He is so rude.

XXX

I watched Damon as he studied the thing that Uncle John wanted.

"Hey, didja ever work out what that is?" I asked from where I was slouching on the chair.

"Nope," Damoney replied, popping the 'p'. "Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Ellie asked as she folded all of our dirty laundry.

My darling twin had decided that me and her were gonna visit our house to get some clean clothes. I didn't want to go, but she was making me. She kept saying something about getting some distance between me and Damon.

Her and Dameydoodle were sort of friends. But she still wasn't too keen on him.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch," the vamper answered. "That Jonathon Gilbert was a crazy scientist."

"He's a Gilbert. We're all cray cray," I snorted.

Elena rolled her eyes at me.

Ya know, people seem to do that a lot around me. It's like their default reaction.

"Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" Damon suddenly asked.

"Not since the night of the Miss Mystic pageant," I shrugged.

"I've been avoiding him," Ellie answered.

Ah yes, she had. I'd been helping her, of course. Because I am such an amazing twin.

"That and we've been here most nights."

Hehe, we have. Damon hasn't been able to escape us. Elena had been sleeping in Stefan's room. But me, I've been sleeping everywhere and anywhere. After falling asleep, I'd wake up in either Damon's bedroom, on the sofa or in one of the spare bedrooms.

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked casually.

"Is that a problem?" Ellie-Bear replied sassily.

Damon turned to look at us.

"Yes," he smirked. "Your twin sister is a complete nuisance."

"She is, isn't she?" Elena agreed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Elena laughed, "See you later Damon. Come on Alexa."

"Bye Damey," I sang. "See ya laterz."

XXX

It didn't take me long to pack a bag for the next few days. I even added a couple of Friends boxsets to keep me occupied.

Elena was the one who was taking the longest, for once.

I was lying on her bed while she showed the amazing talent to multi-task. She was on the phone to Damon and packing at the same time.

She had put the phone on speakerphone and I had taken charge of it.

"_What?"_ Damon answered.

He is just so rude, isn't he?

"We're just grabbing some clothes," Elena answered.

"And then we'll be there to annoy you again!" I sing-songed.

"How's Stefan?" twinnie asked, shaking her head at my comment.

"_Extra broody. Hold on."_

"Such a charming guy, isn't he?" I smirked.

"Well, what can I say? He's the guy version of you," Ellie smirked at me.

I gaped at her. Shocked, offended and outraged.

"Oi! Take that back!"

"Nope."

I always knew that she was evil.

"_He won't eat anything," _Damon said as he returned.

"Well, that's not good, he's gotta eat," I frowned.

"What's his favourite, uh, his favourite kind of, um," Elena stuttered.

"_His favourite kind of what?" _Damon prompted.

"His favourite type of animal blood that he prefers?" Ellie finally asked.

"_Ewwwww, gross."_

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Damon. Ewwwwwwwwww," I mimed fake gagging.

Elena glared at me as she said to Damon, "Your joking doesn't help."

"_Helps me."_

"And me."

"Alexa, shut up."

I gasped, "Rudeness."

"_Hurry up you two. I can't babysit all night. I have things to do."_

"I would say drop dead, but..." Elena smirked at me.

I laughed happily, "Excellent one, twinnie. Amazing comeback."

We air high-fived each other.

"_Ha ha,"_ the vampire deadpanned.

… No pun intended.

"_Stefan likes... puppy blood."_

I could hear the smirk in the vampire's voice.

"_Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favourite."_

"No! Damon! Don't say that!"

"_He gets the munchies, that only puppies can satisfy."_

"Damon! Noooo!"

"Damon, stop traumatising my sister," Elena sighed before she hung up on him.

"Damon's a meanie," I scowled.

"Yeah, he is," my twin agreed as she crossed over to her wardrobe and closed the door.

"Whoa!" Elena gasped.

I shot up, turned around and fell off the bed.

"Alexa, are you ok?" Elena called over.

"Just peachy," I groaned from the ground.

Why? Why did that always happen to me?

"Sorry," Uncle John's voice sounded around the room. "Didn't mean to make you jump."

"I didn't see you there," Elena said accusingly as she made her way over to me and helped me to my feet.

"I thought that we could talk," Uncle John remarked as he walked into the room.

God, he could have at least waited until one of us invited him into the room.

Why is everyone so damn rude?

"We haven't had a chance to catch up, Elena."

I knew that Ellie really didn't want to talk to him. So I did what any good twin would do. My bag was waiting by the stairs, so I helped Elena casually slip hers onto her shoulder and directed her to the door.

"Now really isn't a good time, we're just going out, so..."

"Well, it won't take long," uncley interrupted me.

Le gasp. How dare he!

Why do people always interrupt me?

Elena and I exchanged glances.

I titled my head, silently asking her if she wanted me to create a distraction and give her the opportunity to run for it.

She gave a tiny shake of her head.

Oh. Shame. I would have enjoyed kicking Uncle John.

"What did you want to talk about?" Elena eventually sighed.

Uncle Johnny didn't immediately reply. Instead, he picked up a picture Elena had of mum and dad.

After staring at it for a few seconds, he looked up at us and said, "Well, I know that both of you know."

"Know what?" Elena frowned as she grabbed my hand.

I fake gasped, "That the Earth is round?! Gee Uncle John, we're not that stupid."

"Speak for yourself Lexa," Elena nudged me.

"Honestly twinnie, you're so rude."

"I'm not rude."

"And people claim that I am the rude twin."

"But you are the rude twin."

"Clearly, they have never met you."

"It's really silly to keep pretending," Uncle John cut into our little sibling argument.

Well hot diggity damn, I really thought that we would be able to make him forget what he came up here to say. It's worked on others.

"What do you think your mother would say?" Uncle John asked. "If she knew that you two were fraternising with vampires? That Elena was dating one?"

Oh he did not just bring our mother into this.

That's crossing a line.

Ya know, recently, I've actually started to like the jackass, but now? Now he can go right back on the hating list.

"Which mother?" Elena snarked before turning and walking away.

"Whoo! Go twin!" I cheered. "That was epic, Ellie. Total put down. A complete burn!"

I held my hand up.

"High-five me twin."

"And what would Luke say, Alexa?" Uncle Jackass's voice cut through my twin pride.

A red hot anger burned through my blood.

An anger tinged with pain and sadness.

He. Did. Not. Just. Go. There.

If he had crossed the line before, he had just completely obliterated it with that comment.

I saw Elena's eyes widen as she mouthed 'Oh no'.

I turned to face my uncle, eyes narrowed.

"I don't know Uncle John. But he probably would have been completely fine, seeing as though he was friends with Stefan and tolerated Damon."

"He was a vampire hunter, Alexa; he wouldn't have done that if he knew the truth about them."

"Oh I know that he was a vampire hunter, he told me. And as for Stefan and Damon, he knew exactly what they were."

I smirked at Jackass.

"Have a good day now."

I turned and walked away.

XXX

"Alexa, are you ok?" Elena asked as she drove us back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Truthfully? No, I'm not ok."

"I had just managed to move on. To get on with my life. To learn to life with the pain. And then he has to say something stupid and bring it all rushing back."

"Ignore him, Lexa."

"I'm trying. But you know what's worse? I had just started to actually like him. To accept the fact that I was related to him."

"And then he went and ruined it."

"It's what he does best, apparently."

"I'm sure that if we tell Aunt Jenna she'll hit him for you."

I laughed slightly, "I vote that we tell Aunt Jenna the next time that we see her."

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

XXX

If I wasn't so fond with Stefan and if he wasn't my friend, I would probably smack him one. Doesn't he realise that he's hurting Elena by refusing to feed?

And so it was left to me and Damon to reassure her. God, I never thought that I would ever even think that sentence.

How times have changed.

"He's just being dramatic," Damon was saying. "He's not gonna starve himself."

"I agreed with Damey," I added. "Steffie's not suicidal."

And if he did turn suicidal, he'd soon find a vervain dart heading somewhere unpleasant.

"But why would he say that?" Elena frowned from where she was sitting on one of the chairs.

I was lounging on the settee with Damon standing somewhere behind me.

But yes, I had claimed another settee.

"He feels bad about hurting that girl," the vamper explained. "It's very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

It better bloody pass.

"Will it?" Elena demanded. "Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, well, that will pass too," Dameydoddle responded. "Once he eats."

I sniggered slightly, "I don't think that that is what she meant, Damey."

"I know what she meant, Alexa."

"You did? Huh, I'm amazed."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

"I know I am, thank you."

"Ego, Alexa, ego."

"I'm not gonna be pulled into this conversation again."

"Of course not, Alexa. Now, are you two gonna be ok here if I have to run out?"

"Why? Where ya goin'?"

"I have to go on an errand with the teacher," Double D answered.

"The teacher?" I frowned, glancing at Elena.

"Alaric?" Ellie realised.

"Are the two of you fwiends now?" I smiled.

"I don't have any friends, Alexa," Damon shot back.

"Oh... right... ok."

I felt strangely... hurt. I shouldn't have felt hurt. But I did.

And the worst thing, the hurt that I felt could be clearly heard in my voice.

"You should, uh, you should stay up here," Dick said, staring hard at Elena. "You shouldn't be down there by yourself."

"We'll be fine," Elena snapped.

Ooh, ouch, there was a definite emphasis on the 'we'.

"You know, you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances," dickity commented.

"So are you," twinnie shot back. "Otherwise you wouldn't be leaving us here."

Damon didn't have an answer for that.

Well done, twinnie, well done.

"I won't be long."

Bye bye dick.

XXX

"Elena, what are you doing?" I asked my twin as I followed her down into the Salvatore basement.

"Going to see Stefan," Elena replied.

"Yeah, I can see that," I rolled my eyes.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanna know why you are doing this."

"I just want to see him, Alexa."

"Ok."

Elena stopped in front of the cell door and peered inside while I leant against the wall next to her.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while," Stefan said from inside the cell. "I could be at those bars in a flash and both of you would be dead."

"Yeah, you could. But you won't," Elena sassed.

But despite the confidence in her tone, her hand pushed me away from the door slightly.

"Please, just go away, I don't want you here," Stefan growled.

Well, Stefan, that's just incredibly rude.

I never knew that you were so rude.

It was then that I heard the sound of the bolt.

I looked at my twin to see her unlocking the door.

"Elena! What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked.

I reached out to stop her, but the stupid girl entered the cell before I could.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Stefano ordered.

"I agree with Stefan," I snapped as I moved to stand in the cell doorway.

"No," Elena stated firmly.

"You're taking a stupid risk," Stefan growled.

"A very stupid stupid stupid risk," I nodded sharply.

"I could hurt you."

"Yes, he could. So get the hell out."

"Then I'm stupid and suicidal, but I'm not leaving," Elena argued as she bent down and scooped up a bottle of icky red stuff from the floor.

"You need to drink this."

My twin is a stupid suicidal idiot.

"Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it," Stefan growled.

"Drink," Ellie ordered.

"I said get out!" the vampire snarled. He shot up from the floor and got right into my sister's face, fangs out.

"Elena!" I screamed, stepping forward.

My idiot twin held up her hand to stop me.

"No," she told the vampire.

The two stared each other in the eye for a long few minutes before Stefan's vampire face slowly morphed back into his normal one.

"Alexa, go back upstairs."

"Elena," I protested.

"I'll be fine."

"You better be fine."

XXX

I spent the rest of the evening watching Supernatural.

Oh how I loved Dean.

He was so frigging awesome and funny and, god, was he sexy as hell.

If I was to drive a car, it would so be a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. That would be so awesome!

But anyways, I must have watched like 4 episodes.

And before you ask, yes, I did do something productive. I finished reorganising Damon's bedroom.

He was gonna be so proud of me.

Actually, he would probably kill me, but anyway, let's not dwell on that.

But I did also make a start of reorganising Stefan's room. Damon would be proud of me for doing that.

But as the evening progressed, not even Supernatural could keep my mind occupied.

"Tyler, I'm bored, entertain me," I demanded to my dear adopted older brother over the phone.

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"I don't know, tell me a funny story."

"_Did you get round to watching that film? Dead Silence?"_

"I said funny, not scary."

Tyler laughed.

"_I take it that it scared you."_

"Don't laugh at me!"

"_I can't believe that it scared you."_

"Shut up! It's a dead crazy psycho lady who possessed weird dolls and ripped out peoples tongues!"

"_So?"_

"So? So?! Only a stupid person would not be scared."

"_Alexa, is that you're not so subtle way of telling me that you think I am stupid?"_

"Why yes, Tyleranthia, it is."

"_Well isn't that just charming. I think I'll hang up now."_

"No! You can't!"

"_Bye bye Alex."_

"Buh bye meanie."

I ended up the call and glanced around the room.

Great. Now I was feeling paranoid.

Stupid Tyler.

A hand landed on my shoulder.

I screamed.

And leapt off of the settee.

"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

"Alexa?"

At the sound of my twin's voice, I looked up.

"Elena? You gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"Sorry Alexa."

"You should be sorry."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Tyler."

"You annoying him again?"

"Annoy him? I never annoy him."

"Sure you don't."

"Silence twin."

Elena went and sat on the chair as I dragged myself back onto the sofa.

"What did you and Steffie-Pooh talk about?"

Ya know what, I think Ellie has finally accepted the fact that I will give her boyfriend embarrassing nicknames.

Ellie told me what Stefan told her, about how he and Damon turned.

And my god, what a story it was.

XXX

Elena was writing in her diary and I was watching Friends when Damon returned.

"Hey Elena, who's your favourite Friends character?" I asked my twin.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure. Phoebe, perhaps."

"Phoebe? Why?"

Huh, I was not expecting that. Honestly, that girls surprises me more and more each day.

"Probably because she reminds me of you."

I would be offended by that statement, but Phoebe is awesome.

"Oh ha ha," I deadpanned, giving her a look.

"Who's your favourite Alexa?"

Oh god, that's a difficult question to answer.

"I like all of them."

"That's not an answer."

What? Why not?

"Can it be an answer if I tell you why I like all of them?"

"Sure."

"Okey cokey. Well, let's see. I like Monica because she sort of reminds me of Caroline. They're both OCDy, cleanaholics and rather controlling. I like Rachel because she's got a good fashion sense. I like Phoebe because she's just like me! Hehehe."

Elena coughed.

"Anyways, I like Chandler because he's funny. Ross because he has this endearing awkwardness about him. And Joey is just so frickin hot that it would be impossible to not like him."

Elena shook her head at me.

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm not judging you."

"Yes you are."

So yeah, that was that conversation.

Now let's get back to our dear Dameydoodle.

I was choosing a new episode when the vampire walked into the room.

"Ugh, god, you're still here?" he mock-groaned as he made his way over to my settee and moved my legs. He slumped down and put them on his lap.

I smiled slightly and snuggled further down into the sofa, coincidently moving my legs further across his lap.

"Were you honestly expecting anything different?" I grinned.

Damon smirked over at me, "Of course not."

"So, tell me, how was your 'errand'?"

"Futile."

"Oh, how dull."

"Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis."

"Awwww, poor Rickity."

"What about poor me? I had to be there will he had the crisis."

"You're a dick and you probably made it worse. You don't deserve a poor Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes at me before looking over at my sister.

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" he asked her, his thumb rubbing small circles into my calf.

"I thought you didn't care," Elena replied.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiousity."

Elena sighed but answered, "I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught."

Whoa Elena, tell him what you really think.

"This is my fault now?" Damon scoffed incredulously.

"That's not what she's saying, Damon," I quickly intervened. "Is it Elena?"

"Ok, it's no one's fault," Elena gave in.

"Thank you."

"But you're not exactly innocent Damon."

"Elena stop," I growled warningly.

This was gonna be bad.

"You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable," Elena steam rolled right into bad shizzle.

Damon shook his head and got up, pushing my feet to the side.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"Nope," I answered.

"Stefan said that there was more," Ellie frowned.

... Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

"Yeah, that's an understatement."

Damon went to leave the room. He was almost to the door when I managed to pull myself to my feet and stumble after him.

"Damon!"

But just as I was about to catch up to him, I did an Alexa and tripped over my feet. It was pure luck that I crashed into Damon's back and not the floor.

"Tell us Damon," I demanded softly. "Tell me."

And tell us he did.

I almost didn't believe it. I almost didn't want to.

But it explained so much. Why Damon hated Stefan. But it also explained why the two were still able to accept each other as brothers. Because they turned so that they could be with each for eternity.

XXX

I sat on the sofa next to Damon, who had cracked out the bourbon. At least it wasn't the whiskey.

Throughout the mini-story, I had subconsciously been moving forward until I was just inches away from the vampire.

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person," Damon concluded his tale. "I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride."

Is it really really bad to be pleased that Stefan made his brother turn?

If Damon had never turned, then I would never have met him.

And for some reason, my heart just doesn't want to accept that.

"Oh my god," Elena gasped. "He said that he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why."

"His choice," Damon shrugged as Ellie rushed from the room.

If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it," the vampire murmured into his drink.

"Hey," I frowned. "Don't you do that. Don't you dare. Don't pretend that you don't care."

"But I don't."

"Sure you do, he's your brother. Family cares for family."

"That another Alexa Life Lesson?"

"Number 2."

"What's number 1?"

"Nothing is closer than the bond between siblings."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"He's gone!" Elena gasped as she ran into the room. "Stefan's gone. And he's left his daylight ring behind."

Oh crap.

That's not good.

That's so not good.

"Well, do you know where he is?" I demanded as my hand found its way to the fabric of Damon's shirt and twisted it around my fingers.

"I... I think I do..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go fetch."

"Alexa stay here. Damon, look after my sister."

Why does everyone do that?

I don't need people looking after me.

I'm not a child.

... Much.

XXX

"Do you think that she'll find him?" I asked.

We were once again situated on the sofa, with my feet on Damon's lap.

"I think that if anyone can find my brother, it will be your sister," Damon replied, his fingers absentmindedly tracing small circles on my skin.

Y'know, I thought that my crush on Damon had faded ages ago. But it hasn't. It really really hasn't.

And I can't decide if that is a good or a bad thing.

No. Don't think about it.

Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts.

Let's move on, shall we?

"I hope she finds him," I sighed.

The vampire glanced over at me, "Why are you so worried about Stefan?"

"He's like... he's like an older brother to me."

No, wait, let me correct that.

"He's like a responsible older brother. One that I can talk to if I'm having problems."

"I thought that Lockwood kid was your adopted older brother."

"He is... sort of. He's like the older brother slash twin. I can talk to him, about anything, he's just not responsible."

I snorted; responsible is the wrong word to use to describe Tyler.

I snuggled down deeper into the sofa.

"You were angry when you came back from your house, why?"

"Uncle John."

"Ah, what did he say?"

"He tried to use Luke against me."

"In what way?"

There was a subtle hint of fury in the vampire's voice.

Damon knew better than anyone how badly Luke's death affected me. He was there for all of it.

"He confronted me and Elena about the fact that you and Stefan are vampires. He tried to use mum against us at first, until Elena just tore it apart. But then... then he brought Luke up."

Damon didn't say anything else, but I knew that he was angry for me.

He didn't like Uncle John. Hated him, in fact. And I think that an extra excuse to hate him was just perfect for the vampire.

XXX

"Alexa, what are you doing in my bed?" Damon sighed.

I sleepily opened my eyes and blinked.

"Stefan and Elena are spending the night here together. And I had no other way of getting home," I explained through several yawns.

"But why are you in my bed?"

"Because it's comfy."

Damon sighed, but didn't try to kick me out.

"Move over," he instructed.

I slowly moved so that one side of the bed was free.

"Alexa, did you mess up my room?" the vampire asked as he climbed into the bed.

"No, Elena did it," I mumbled.

"Sure she did."

Damon said something else, but by this point I was far too far into the land of nod.

The last thing that I felt was a warm arm encircling my waist.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Really not too keen on this chapter, but hey, it's the best that I can do for this episode. Thank you everyone for the favourites, follows and reviews. I seriously love you guys for the reviews. Virtual cookie for anyone who has reviewed. I love you guys. So a special thank you to I love damon Salvatore girl, CrazyAl24, winxgirl1997. SomebodyWhoCares, TimeLord293, Revenger Tigger, MyFriendHasOCD and HauntedVampyre who have reviewed since the previous chapter. And thanks for all the suggestions.**

**And I would like to give a huge thank you to grapejuice101 for all the help that you have given me. Thank you so so much. I really appreciate it.**

**Ok, quick question, what image/object do you think suits Alexa the most? I have a few ideas for a banner for this story and this would really help. Also, what flower do you think suits her and what song? I appreciate all ideas and suggestions.**

**News on the poll, Damon is winning by quite a large margin with Klaus still in second. Thanks for the votes guys. I seriously love all of you.**

**No idea when the next chapter will be. Hopefully soon, fingers crossed.**

**And before I leave, I would like to wish my darling bestie TimeLord293 a happy birthday for last Friday and I hope you enjoy the Dalexa interaction.**


	22. Isobel

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

"_She shoots! She scores!" the green-eyed girl shouted happily as the ball passed through the two bottles that made up the goal._

"_Go Alex!" a black haired boy of the same age cheered._

"_Yay Ally!"a blonde hair boy laughed as the girl leapt on him. _

_He spun her around as he hugged her, the girl shrieking in laughter. _

"_No one can defeat the mighty team of Alexa, Tyler and Luke," Alexa smirked at the other team that consisted of Alexa's twin Elena, Matt, the twin's younger brother Jeremy and Luke's sister Jazz._

"_Of course you're winning," Elena pouted. "You have Luke and Tyler."_

"_Yeah, well your team has 4 people," Alexa argued. "You should be the ones who are winning."_

"_Oh Ally," Luke sniggered as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. A faint dusting of pink covered her cheeks at the contact. "They'll never beat us. We are clearly more awesome."_

_Luke stuck his tongue out at his younger sister._

"_Hey! We're more awesome than you are!" Jazz protested fiercely. _

"_No one is more awesome than Alexa the Awesome!" Alexa declared._

"_Alexa, be quiet," Elena ordered her twin._

"_Never!" Alexa argued._

"_As much fun as all of this is," Tyler cut in dryly. "Aren't we supposed to be playing a game of soccer?"_

_The children all turned to look at the ball that was sitting on the field. _

"_Mine!" Alexa screamed as she sprinted for the ball._

"_Oh no you don't!"_

"_Get the ball!"_

"_Run Alexa!"_

"_We're gonna beat you!"_

XXX

"Hey Alexa?"

My twin's voice drew my focus away from my conversation with Ty-Ty. We were having a text war of epic proportions. What we did was find either the most hilarious or the most innuendo filled quotes and text them to the other person. Who had to try and find a better one.

I was, of course, beating Tyler. As if he could ever beat me.

"Yes my darling twin?"

"Can you phone Damon for me and check in on Stefan?"

I let out a high pitched whine.

"Elena! Do I have to?"

"Yes, because you are a good twin."

"And you're an evil one. Why can't you phone him?"

"Because I have to get ready to go and help at the school."

"But I'm helping too."

Elena shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm meeting Stefan there soon."

I frowned; I have to admit that I was rather confused.

"But you just asked me to check up on him."

"Damon will give an honest answer; Stefan will just try and protect me."

"Meh, that's a good point."

Elena smirked slightly, "Besides, Damon's more likely to answer your call than mine."

"What makes you say that?" I frowned.

My twin shook her head at me, "You'll see one day."

"That's not very helpful."

"It's not supposed to. Now, will you phone him?"

"Yes," I sighed in mock aggravation. "I'll call him."

"Thanks Alexa," Ellie grinned at me. "I owe you."

"Damned right you do."

"See you at school."

"See ya."

As Elena left my room, I texted Tyler declaring my victory and telling him that I would see him at school.

After he replied, I dialled a number that I beginning to know far too well.

"_Hello?"_

"Well, hello Mr Salvatore."

"_Greetings Miss Gilbert."_

I giggled slightly.

"Heya Damey."

"_What do you want, Alexa?"_

"Well, that's rude."

Damon sighed.

"_Alexa, answer the question."_

"I'm trying to waste time before I have to go and help build the Miss Mystic Falls float for the Founder's Day parade."

"_Why are you helping if you didn't enter?"_

"Caroline said that it's because I'm Elena's twin, so I have a duty to help her by building it."

"_I'm surprised you're even going."_

I snorted, "Have you ever experienced the wrath of Caroline Forbes? Oh hell no, I ain't goin' against that."

The meanie laughed at me.

Hey! That's not very nice!

"Don't laugh at me!" I whined.

"_Seriously, Alexa, why did you phone?"_

"There's no fooling you. Ya know, it's scary just how well you know me."

"_Alexa."_

"Fine, Elena asked me to check in."

"_Well, I'm doing great, tell her thanks for asking."_

"Ha ha," I deadpanned. "She asked me to check in on Stefan."

"_Oh him? Oh he's... he's terrible."_

Oh crap.

This was not good.

"Why? What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"_He's just back to his boring, straight-laced, off the junk self. Your sister has successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality."_

"Let's not forget who helped her," I sing-songed as I slumped back on my bed so that my head was hanging off the edge.

"_I hate myself."_

I giggled, "You could never hate yourself."

"_Yeah, you're right, I'm too awesome to hate."_

"I'm right? Did you just admit that I'm right? Is the world ending?"

"_Haha,"_ the vampire laughed sarcastically. _"Have you spoken to your Uncle John recently?"_

"Nope, he's been avoiding me."

"_Why has he been avoiding you?"_

"He's ashamed that he tried to use Luke against me, so everytime he sees me he turns around and walks in the other direction."

"_And what do you do to make him do that?"_

"Well... I might sort of... give him a death glare."

"_Why am I not surprised?"_

"Oh shush. Is there a reason why you wanted to know if I've seen my dear uncle jackass?"

"_I just wanted to know if he had mentioned anything about my field trip with the history teacher."_

"Why would he ask? How would he even know?" I gasped dramatically. "Do you think that he's up to something?"

"_I don't know, but I'd love it if you could find out for me."_

"I'll do my best," I smiled before glancing at the clock. "Crap, I've gotta go."

"_You late?"_

"Extremely, if you hear about my death, it's because Caroline has killed me for being later."

"_Have fun with the Mystic Queen,"_ I could hear the smirk in the vampire's voice. _"I know I did."_

"You're disgusting!" I laughed. "Buh bye Damey."

"_Goodbye Alexa."_

XXX

"_Elena! Alexa! Jeremy!" Miranda Gilbert called._

_The three Gilbert siblings stopped playing and turned to look at their mother._

"_Yeah mum?" Elena shouted as the rest of the children stopped playing._

"_Can you come over here for a moment?" their mother answered._

"_Sure!"_

"_Coming mum!"_

"_Don't start without us guys!"_

"_Yes mama?" Alexa smiled as the siblings reached their parents. _

_Miranda smiled softly as she rested a gently hand on her daughters cheek and placed the other on Elena's shoulder. Grayson pulled his son into his arms as he watched his wife interact with their daughters._

"_Girls, your father and I need to go and speak to Mayor and Mrs Lockwood," the Gilbert woman explained to her daughters as she pointed across the park. "Do you think that you will able to stay here for me and look after your brother?"_

"_Of course we can mummy," Alexa beamed._

"_We promise, mum," Elena said._

"_Thank you girls, now go play," Miranda smiled at her daughters._

_The younger twin beamed at her mother before she turned around and grabbed her brother's arm._

"_Come on Jer!" she shouted as the children ran over to their friends. "Let's go play!"_

_Their parents and older sister watched with amused smiles as the two tackled Tyler Lockwood to the ground._

"_Look after your brother and sister, Elena," Grayson grinned as he tugged lightly on his daughter's hair._

"_I will dad."_

XXX

I waltzed into the school cafeteria with an air of self-importance. I was gonna see my Ty-Ty and no one was gonna stop me.

Tyler?

Oh Ty-ler?

Where are you?

I peered around the room until I spotted my target.

There he is!

I beamed at the back of his head and bounced over to him.

"Hallosey Brother!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and slumped over him.

"Hey Alex," Tyler grunted as I fell into his lap.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked as I looked at the pieces of paper covering the table.

"Mr Saltzman put me in charge of designing the history departments float for the Founder's Day Parade," my Ty answered.

"Ty, that's great!" I grinned. "Rickity obviously sees the same in awesomeness in you that I see."

"Alexa, you're admitting that I have awesomeness?"

I gasped, "Oh my god, I did! There must be something wrong with me."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," I beamed.

"Mm, that reminds me, Mr Saltzman wants to see you."

"What? Why?" I frowned in confuslement.

"He didn't say, he just told me to tell you to go to his classroom when you arrived."

"Are Elena and Stefan there?"

"Yeah."

"Okey dokey cokey, guess I'm going ta go and see Mr A."

I pushed myself off of Tyler-Shmyler's lap, almost falling over in the process. Firm hands gripped my hip and steadied me.

"Thanks Ty," I grinned down at the Lockwood teen.

"You're welcome Alexa," Tyler smiled, shaking his head. "Now shoo."

I saluted, "See ya laterz."

"Bye Alexa."

I waved at my Ty before I trotted from the room.

Off to see Rickity I go.

Hmmmmm, I wonder what he wants.

If Elena and Stefan are with him, then it must be a vampire-related problem.

Thank god for that, I was worried that my amazing history work was being doubted. I was doing so much better in history now then I was before. Having Rick as a teacher had made a major difference in my work ethic. Meaning that I had one.

When I reached the door to the history classroom, I knocked sharply on the door and danced childishly while I waited.

The Ketchup Song by Asereje was one of my particular favourites.

I spun around when the door was opened.

"Hey Rick," I beamed up at my history teacher.

"Alexa... come in."

Rick sounded... troubled. Like, really troubled.

"Sure," I said slowly, giving the man a weird look.

I walked into the room to see Stefan leaning against Rick's desk and Elena sitting at one of the student desks. Elena had a shocked look on her face while Stefan didn't look happy. Not happy at all.

"Guys... what's going on?" I asked, glancing between the three.

"Lexa, you may wanna sit down," Ellie started.

"O-Ok."

I sat down at the desk next to her's.

"There's no easy way of telling you this," my twin sighed. "Isobel's in town."

I froze, "Isobel as in our birth mum Isobel?"

"That's the one."

"In Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah."

"But... but," I shook my head.

"She wants to meet us," Ellie spoke softly as she slipped her hand into mine.

"Ellie... I... what?"

"She said that if you two don't, then she'll go on a killing spree," Alaric cut in uncomfortably.

That's not good. That's really not good.

Our birth mum wants to see us. Our BIRTH MUM wants to see us.

How... what... why... what?

"Ellie?" I whispered, silently asking.

My twin nodded.

I immediately shot up and sat on her lap. She wrapped her arms around me as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I wish that you didn't have to be involved in this," Elena mumbled into my hair.

"We're twins, Ellie, if something happens to one, it happens to the other," I whispered. "Together until the end."

We waited in silence for Damon to arrive. Stefan had called him when he had first heard the news.

I knew that if any could help with the Isobel issue, it would be Damon.

Everyone's eyes turned to the door when it opened and Damon walked in. I felt someone the tension in my body ease as I looked at the vampire.

"Damon, thanks for coming," Rick spoke first.

"Sorry I'm late," the vampire smirked at Rick. "My dog ate my... nevermind."

I rolled my eyes at his terrible joke. But, oddly enough, it sort of made me feel slightly better.

Damon's ice blue eyes revolved around the room, looking at each of us in turn. Now, it might have been my imagination, no, it probably was, but I could have sworn that his gaze lingered on my face longer than the other's faces.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" he frowned.

Alaric glanced at us before sighing.

"I saw Isobel last night," he explained.

"Isobel is here?" Damon exclaimed, shock clear in his tone. "

Rick nodded.

"In town?"

Huh, Damon's reaction was just like mine. How strange.

Damon's ice blue eyes locked gazes with my green ones.

The corner of my mouth twitched up slightly, in a mockery of a smile, silently reassuring him that I wasn't gonna fall apart. Damon nodded slightly before turning his focus to Rick.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John?" he asked the history teacher. "Are they working together?"

"No," Rick answered.

I'm gonna take a guess and say that that 'No' was the answer to the first question.

"No they're not?" Damon clarified.

"No, I didn't answer."

Huh, I was right.

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon nearly growled as he got right up into the history teacher's face.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions," Rick snapped.

Well, the guy has a point. We may all be thinking about and focusing on the fact that Isobel is mine and Elena's birth mum. But she was also Rick's wife. The wife that he lost oh so suddenly. The wife that he still loves.

The vampire shook his head before turning to look at me and Elena. His eyes sought out mine and held my gaze.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She wants to see us, Damon," Ellie answered as she wrapped her arm tighter around me.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan told his brother. "We don't know why she's here or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to," Damon told us softly.

He was talking to both me and Elena, but, somehow, I got the impression that he was talking more to me. He probably sensed the unease that I was feeling.

"We don't really have a choice," I told him. I fought to keep my voice steady, and I am pleased to say that I managed it.

I don't know why the thought of meeting Isobel affected me so much. I guess it's the fact that she's our birth mum, the one who brought us into this world. The one who abandoned us. I guess that I was scared that, after meeting me, she'll decide that it was a good thing that she gave me up. That she'll decide that I'm just a mistake that she never wants to see again.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree," Alaric explained further.

"Oh. I take it that's not ok with you guys," Damon said. But it was obvious that he was joking. A very bad joke, but a joke nonetheless.

"I want to do it," Elena spoke suddenly, her voice piercing through the silence that had fallen. "I want to meet her."

I pulled away slightly and looked at her.

"If we don't," she told me softly. "We'll regret it."

She was... she was right.

We would regret it. I would regret it. I couldn't let my insecurities affect my decision. We needed to do this.

We needed to meet our birth mum.

I looked at Rick.

"Arrange the meeting," I said.

I looked over at Damon.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Ellie's right, if we, if I, don't do this, we'll regret it forever. I need to meet her. I need to know."

The vampire nodded, understanding in his eyes.

Right, so I'm meeting my birth mum.

Wonder what she's like.

XXX

_The ball passed from boy to boy to girl._

_Luke to Tyler. _

_Tyler to Alexa._

_Alexa to Luke._

_Intercepted by Matt._

_Matt to Elena._

_Elena to Jazz._

_Intercepted by Alexa. Who blew a raspberry at her twin. _

_Alexa to Tyler._

_Tyler scores._

"_Yay!" Alexa screamed as Team ALT (Alexa, Luke and Tyler) celebrated with a group hug. _

_After a quick, but extremely enthusiastic celebration, the children went back to playing._

_Matt to Jeremy._

_Jeremy to Jazz._

_Jazz to Elena._

_Elena to Jeremy._

_Intercepted by Tyler._

_Tyler to Luke._

_Luke to Alexa._

_Alexa to Tyler._

_Intercepted by Matt. _

_Matt ran with the ball towards his team's goal._

_He aimed for the goal, prepared to kick the ball. But just as his foot hit the ball, Tyler came out of nowhere and tackled him. _

_The ball went flying through the air. _

_It completely missed the goal and landed in the woods. _

XXX

The meeting between birth mother and daughters was to take place in the Grill. A nice crowded, public place with lots of witnesses.

Stefan and Damon were to wait inside with us while Alaric waited outside. Rick was to give us the heads up for when Isobel arrived. Stefan was positioned by the pool table while Damon claimed his regular seat by the bar.

I was secretly glad that Damon was waiting inside with us. He was, and I have to admit it, a helluva lot stronger than our dear bunny-eating Stefan and therefore, was able to protect us if things went south.

I steadily sipped at my (alcohol free) hot chocolate with squirty cream and marshmallows while Elena quietly spoke with Stefan.

Ever since I had found out that I was adopted, I had imagined meeting my birth mum. But I never in a million years expected it to be like this. For one thing, I had always imagined Luke to be sitting next to me and supporting me. For another, I never thought that my birth mum would be a vampire threatening to go on a killing spree.

But... what if she didn't like me?

No, I can't think like that. I can't.

I sighed and glanced over at the other vampire to see that he was intently staring at me.

I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"How ya holding up?" Damon mouthed.

I glanced down at my slightly shaky hands and noted the nervous twisting of my stomach.

"I would be lying if I said I was holding up just fine," I replied, the corner of my mouth twitching up in a slight smile.

Sigh, Damon did have his moments, didn't he?

Just as the vampire was about to say something else, he glanced behind me and his eyes widened slightly.

Elena's hand found my arm and squeezed it slightly.

I turned back around to face the table as the sound of a chair being scraped across the floor hit my ears. The girl from Rick's picture sat down in front of us. But... there was something different. Something missing.

"Hello Elena, Alexandria," she greeted us, casting her gaze over us.

She looked at me first, taking special note of my different eye colour. Then her gaze turned to Elena.

"You look just like here," she commented, with absolutely no emotion in her voice. "It's eerie."

Katherine. She's talking about Katherine. Of course it would be Katherine. She's all every single supernatural we've ever met has wanted to talk about.

What's so damn special about her?

I mean, I know she's pretty but come one. From what I've heard, she's a complete bitch!

... Ok, I think that I have some Katherine envy.

Not good.

Let's move on. Quickly.

Ellie and I exchanged glances.

"You've met Katherine?" my twin asked, frowning slightly.

"She found me after I turned," Isobel answered. "Genetic curiousity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you, Elena."

Of course she would, Elena looks exactly like her. Katherine would never be interested in me. Not that I would want her to be.

I knew that Elena was uncomfortable talking about Katherine, so I tried to change the subject.

"That necklace," I began, gesturing to the necklace hanging around Isobel's neck. The vampiress focused her attention on me. "That's how you walk around in the day, yeah?"

"Katherine helped me obtain it," Isobel told me.

Oh, yay, back to Katherine. The bitch.

Elena entwined her hand with mine as she asked, no demanded, "Who's our father?"

I looked at Isobel, anxiously awaiting her answer. I, too, was curious as to the identity of our father.

"Not important," Isobel said dismissively. "He was a teenage waste of space."

Gee, thanks birth mum, for that lovely description of our birth father. We really appreciate that.

"A name would be nice," Ellie snapped.

"It would, wouldn't it?" our birth mother sighed. "You two ask a lot of questions."

Well, what can I say; we've always been like that. It's like being with the Riddler, as Chandler would say. We're naturally curious.

"Ok then, here's another question," I started.

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself?" Elena continued. "Right after he told us to stop looking for you."

I never did like him.

"Dramatic impact," Isobel answered.

Well, that sort of... failed.

"I wish it would have been more effective."

"Does human life really mean that little to you?" I frowned.

I have to say, I really wasn't liking my first impression of our birth mum. I'm sort of, almost glad that she gave us up. I dread to think what Elena and I would have turned out like if we had been raised by her.

"It's means nothing to me," Isobel corrected me, looking me dead in the eye. "It's just part of being what I am."

I shook my head fiercely as Elena snapped, "No, it's not!"

"We know other vampires," I told her. "And we know that that's not true."

"Are you talking about your sister's boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore?" Isobel smirked. "Or perhaps you mean Damon Salvatore? Over there, by the bar?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Damon before looking back at Isobel.

"Tell me, Alexandria, does Damon know how you feel about him?"

"I... I.." I stuttered before talking a deep breath and saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," Isobel smirked.

"I'm surprised Damon didn't fall for you, Elena."

"Look," I snapped. "Why did you wanna meet us? Because I know that it wasn't to catch up."

I was hyper aware of the fact that Isobel almost revealed my crush on Damon. And that would have been... bad.

"Because I'm curious about you," Isobel answered.

I scoffed, "I call your bullshit."

"Ok, the real reason is this: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathon Gilbert's invention."

Ok, why do so many people want that piece of junk? It doesn't even do anything. Ok, we don't think that it does anything.

"How do you know our uncle?" Elena asked curiously.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger," Isobel answered casually. "John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?" Ellie took over the questioning.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena," the vampiress answered. "All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

Ellie shook her head.

"That was your first lie," Isobel remarked, the corners of her mouth twitching in a smirk. "It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't."

I saw Elena glance over at her boyfriend.

I glanced at Damon to see him watching with a frown.

"Forever doest last very long when you're human."

Ellie looked at our birth mum, a subtle anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "But we don't have what you're looking for."

My twin looked at me and I nodded.

Time to get outta here.

We stood up and went to leave.

Well, we would have left, but a strong hand gripped my wrist, squeezing it until the point of pain.

I gasped slightly before whimpering.

"Sit down or I break her arm," Isobitch threatened, twisting my arm causing me to whimper. "And tell your Salvatore's to walk away."

I looked up to see Damon halfway towards us with Stefan approaching from the other side. As we sat down, Elena nodded at Stefan, silently telling him that it was alright. I looked at Damon.

There was fury in his eyes which were locked on Isobel's hand which was still gripping my wrist.

It took a moment, but I managed to catch his gaze.

"I'm ok," I mouthed before glancing at the door. "Go check on Rick."

Damon opened his mouth to argue before he closed it and strode from the room.

I knew that if he stayed in her right now, heads would roll.

"Good," Isobel smirked. "Now, I want the invention."

"How many times do we have to tell you?" I growled. "We don't have it."

"I know that," birth mum rolled her eyes. "But Damon does and you're going to get it from me."

I honestly didn't know who she was talking about with that demand.

"He's not going to give it to us," Elena scoffed.

"He may not give it to you, Elena, but he will give it Alexa."

I frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon. But I want that invention."

"Well, Damon's not gonna give it to me."

"Then the blood will be on your hands," Isobel countered casually as she finally released my wrist. I immediately pulled my arm away.

Our birth mum stood up and walked away.

"It was nice to meet you Elena, Alexandria," she said over her shoulder.

I stared at her back for a long moment before turning to look at Ellie. The tears that were forming in my eyes were also forming in hers.

"She's our birth mum?" I whispered, gripping tightly onto Elena's hand which had never left mine.

How can that woman be our birth mum?

How can someone so cruel and heartless have brought us into this world?

"This changes nothing, Lexa," Ellie whispered. "Miranda Gilbert is our mother. Not that... that..."

"Heartless bitch?"

"That's one way of putting it."

I glanced over my twin's shoulder, "Stefan's waiting for you."

Ellie nodded before pulling me into a tight hug. One that I gratefully returned.

I clung tightly onto my twin and buried my head into her shoulder.

That bitch didn't deserve our tears.

We reluctantly pulled apart and stood up.

"I'm not the only one with someone," Elena said, gesturing behind me.

I frowned. Uh, what?

I turned to see my Tyler standing a few feet away from me.

Elena squeezed my hand one last time before letting go. I nodded at her before walking those few feet and throwing myself into Tyler's arms.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I saw Damon Salvatore outside," Ty said softly into my ear. "He said that you would need me."

"I just met my birth mum," I mumbled.

Tyler knew all about me and Elena being adopted. I had told him when we fixed our friendship.

"How did it go?"

I shook my head.

I wasn't sure if I couldn't give an answer to that, or if I just didn't want to.

Tyler just tightened his grip, silently understanding.

XXX

_The children stood in a line and stared at the spot where the ball had disappeared._

"_Now what?" Alexa asked, looking up at the oldest member of the group._

"_Now someone goes in and gets it back," Luke replied. _

"_Well who's gonna go get in?" the girl questioned, unaware that her friends had all turned to look at her._

"_Well, Alex," Tyler smirked, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you go and get it?"_

"_What?" Alexa whined, pouting up at her friend. "Why do I have to go?"_

"_Because we decided that you should be the one to go," Jazz grinned. _

"_Why can't Mattie get it?"_

"_You would make me go and get it, would you Alexa?" Matt asked._

_Alexa pouted and crossed her arms._

"_Fine!" she gave in, throwing her arms in the air. "I'll go."_

_The girl dramatically stalked into the trees. _

XXX

_Damon's POV_

I smirked at Isobel's delectable little human. Her lingerie left nothing to the imagination. Nor did the bite marks adorning her body.

"Oh oh Cherie," I smirked, placing my cards on the table, having let her 'win' the previous round. "You won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear."

I slowly stood up and removed my belt. The human's eyes were transfixed upon me. I locked eyes with her as I unzipped my fly.

The sound of the door opening drew our attention to the front door.

Well, well, well, look who had finally arrived.

"It's just one blast from the past after another," Isobel smirked as she walked towards us.

I zipped back up with a smirk as the younger vampire shook her head, "No, no, no."

"Degage Cherie," Isobel ordered her little human.

Cherie stood up and reluctantly moved her gaze from my shirtless torso. I waved mockingly at the human as she left the room.

"It's good to see you, Isobel," I smirked as I slipped my shirt back on. "I was just having fun with your naughty little minion."

"How did you find me?" Isobel asked curiously.

Tut tut Isobel, surely you know me better than that?

I sped over to the younger vampire and answered, "Searched the neighbourhood for bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one."

"Oh I should have known," the vampiress rolled her eyes. "You're the one who taught me that."

I smirked.

"What are you really doing here, Damon?"

"Well you caused quite a stir, blowing into town like you did. Saw everyone except for the man who made you."

I leaned in closer.

"I'm a little hurt."

"I'm so sorry," Isobel apologized mockingly before she gripped my head and yanked my head to the side. "Did you bring the device?"

Haha, does the baby vampire honestly think that she can overpower me?

She let go of my hair and sped away slightly.

"Heh, ow," I mock pouted, rubbing the back of my head. "What are you doing with John Gilbert?"

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me."

Oh? Really now? Well that's interesting.

"I'm sure, one of the many," I said, moving closer to the younger vampire. "Now, this little invention, what do you want with it?"

"Oh, me personally?" Isobel passed me a glass of wine, trying to distract me.

Without breaking eye contact, I put the wine down on the table and moved closer so that I was right in front of the female.

"I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told."

I put my fingers under her chin and tilted her head up.

"You know, Damon, we're on the same side."

"Oh yeah?" I scoffed slightly. "And what side is that?"

"Katherine's."

I dropped my fingers in shock as Isobel's cupped my face.

"She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants."

Her hands slowly moved until they were resting on the side of my neck.

I growled and shoved her hands off.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?"

"Don't kill the messenger," Isobel deflected. "We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants."

I scoffed, "So do I."

"Oh really Damon? You do?"

Isobel sped forward until she was only a hair breadth away. I gripped her wrists and her face tilted up towards mine.

"What should we do now?" she whispered, her eyes flickering down to my lips.

I laughed softly before capturing her lips with mine. She eagerly responded.

But her kiss did... nothing for me.

What can I say? She just didn't do it for me. She did nothing for me.

I spun around and slammed her down on the ground, my hand around her neck.

"Now that I have your attention," I growled, glaring down at the woman. "Listen up! You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after the girls? Going after Alexa? Bad move."

The hand that I had around her neck tightened in anger and Isobel chocked slightly. The image of the vivid red mark on Alexa's wrist flashed through my mind.

"You leave Alexa and Elena alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why?"

I leaned down and snarled in her ear, "Because it sends a message."

I slammed the vampiress head down on the floor, causing her to cry out.

"Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself."

I slammer her head again for good measure before getting up and leaving the house.

XXX

_Alexa wandered through the trees._

"_Ball?" the girl called as her eyes scanned the ground. "Oh ball?"_

_She was so focused on looking for the ball that she didn't see the tree right in front of her until it was too late._

"_Ow!" she cried out in pain as she put her hand over the graze on her cheek and forehead. Her eyes watered as the grazes stung. _

"_Stupid tree," the girl muttered as she kicked the bottom of the tree. "Stupid ball. Stupid Matt."_

_Alexa resumed her search for the ball as she rubbed the tears from her eyes._

"_Mattie couldn't have kicked it this far... could he?" the girl asked herself as she saw how far into the woods she had walked._

_The sound of a stick snapping echoed through the trees. _

_Alexa gasped and spun around, looking for the source of the noise._

"_Hello?" she called warily, glancing around. "Elena? Luke? Tyler? Mattie?"_

_Her questions ended in a squeak._

"_Ok Alexa, no need to freak out, everything's ok," the girl whispered to herself as she kept walking._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shadow of a person, a woman._

_She turned with a gasp, only to see no one there._

"_Ok, that's weird."_

_Alexa stared at the space where she thought that she saw the person before shrugging and turning around. _

_Only to see a woman standing in front of her._

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

"Alexa!"

At the sound of my twin's voice, I smiled at Tyler and spun around to face her.

"Hey Ellie," I grinned at her before giving her a hug.

"Lexa, have you seen Stefan?" she asked as she returned the hug.

"Hmmm, no, I can't say that I have," I frowned as I pulled back. "Tyler, have you seen him?"

"Nope," Tyler replied.

We were all once again at school. But this time, we were building the floats. How... fun.

Tyler had just had a bit of a bad conversation with Mattie, who was still mad at him. So had come to seek comfort from his amazing adopted sister.

Who is just so amazing and wonderful.

... I do have a big ego, don't I?

I scanned the crowd, looking for our dear bunny eating vampire.

"Let's go find him," I smiled at Elena. "Bye Ty."

"See you later Alex," my Ty smiled at me before leaving.

"How's Tyler doing?" my twin asked me as we made our way through the crowd of people.

"Matt's still mad at him," I answered. "And, well, it's killing him. Tyler needs his best guy friend back."

"I'm sure Matt will forgive him soon."

"Hopefully."

"Elena! Alexa!"

Gee, I'm so popular today.

We turned around to see our dear baby brother Jeremy striding towards us.

"Hallo Jer-Bear," I beamed up at the kid.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked him. "I need to find him."

"No, not lately," Jeremy answered quickly. "Listen, do you have a second."

"For you my darling Jeremy, we will always have a second," I said. "So what's up? What's going on in the life of Jeremy Grayson Gilbert?"

"Well, its Anna," Jeremy confessed. "I've left her all these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text."

Oh. Girl trouble. He would be better off talking to Elena about all of that shdang.

"Anna?" Ellie frowned. "I didn't know that you guys were still friends."

Uh, Elena, I think that they're slightly more than friends.

"We're more than friends."

See, told ya.

"Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me."

"I haven't seen her in ages, Jerry," I told him.

Huh, would you know, I can't even remember when the last time that I was Anna was.

"I haven't talked to her, Jer," Ellie told him.

Jeremy squinted at her suspiciously, "Are you lying to me right now?"

Uh, why would he think that?

"Jeremy, why would you ask that?" I asked my brother, taking hold of Elena's hand.

"Because that's what she does," Jeremy snapped. "She lies." He turned his attention to Elena. "You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you two know."

Jeremy knows that Anna is a vampire?

Oh crap.

That's not good.

So much for keeping him out of all of this.

"So tell me, do either of you have any idea where she is?"

"Jeremy, I swear to you, I don't," I told him.

"No," Elena shook her head. "But Jer."

Jeremy scoffed and walked away.

"Jeremy! Wait!" Ellie called after him.

"God, what crawled up his ass and died?" I frowned.

How dare he talk to Elena like that. The little brat!

"Kids these days," I muttered as I shook my head and took a step backwards only to crash into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sor..." I trailed off as I saw exactly who I had crashed into.

"Isobel!" I gasped. Is this bitch stalking us or something?

That caught Elena's attention as she spun around.

"What are you doing here?" my twin demanded as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the vampire.

"I'm your mother," Isobel frowned. "I want to be more involved in both of your lives."

"Well, what if we don't want you in our lives?" I snapped as I slipped my arm around Elena's waist.

"I understand that," Isobel nodded. "You already have a lot people that you care about."

A shiver of dread went down my spine. Oh crap, this isn't good.

"But you see, I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right."

The bitch looked at Bonnie who was walking past.

"There is the witchy best friend of Elena's, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one."

She looked over at our Jeremy who was on his phone.

"Oh, sad little brother Jeremy."

Then she turned to look at my Tyler who was talking to a couple of boys.

"Alexa's best friend and older brother figure, Tyler."

Her attention turned to Caroline who was helping preparing a float.

"And there's Caroline. Obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her, by the way. She had no idea who I was and yet she wouldn't stop yapping."

"Don't talk about her like that!" I growled.

Isobel smirked at me before looking at Mattie.

"And there's Matt. Friend, ex, Tyler's friend, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there."

"Matt is not involved in this," Elena snapped.

"He's involved with you, isn't he?"

"That means nothing, you bitch!" I spat. "You shouldn't even effing be here!"

"You need to leave!" Elena backed me up.

"No," Isobel disagreed. "Because, you see, I have some friends here too."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, suspicion clear in my tone.

I really wasn't in the mood for this bitch, as you could probably tell.

Isobel rolled her eyes and pointed to a man dressed in cowboy gear that was standing near Mattie.

"You see that man over there, standing next to Matt by the float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he noticed that the axles are a little rusty, which is very dangerous."

Isobel smirked and raised her voice slightly, "So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and..."

"No!" Elena exclaimed, realising what Isobel's intention was.

The asshole, Frank, jumped on the trailed that Matt was working on. Matt cried out in pain as his arm was trapped underneath.

"Matt!" I yelled as Elena and I took a step forward. But Isobel grabbed our arms to stop us. I winced as the vampire bitch's hand grabbed the wrist that she had hurt at the Grill.

"Get this trailer off!" Matt shouted. "Come on guys! Help me!"

Tyler ran forward with a group of boys, all of them trying to move the trailer.

"C'mon, Tyler, c'mon," I mumbled.

It wasn't until Stefan arrived to help, that the trailer was moved.

As Caroline rushed over to her boyfriend, we turned to face Isobel.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked, her voice thick with sadness.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about," Isobel replied coldly.

"You're doing all of this just because of Jonathon Gilbert's invention?!" I exclaimed.

What's so important about that damn invention?

"Hand it over and all of this will stop," Isobitch said.

"I told you, Damon isn't gonna give that damn invention to me!" I snapped, desperation in my voice.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you," Isobel sighed.

I gaped at her, unable to think of something to that.

"Damon will kill you before he gives it up," Elena told the vampire, saving me from replying.

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel smirked.

"What?" I squeaked in panic before spun around to look where Jeremy was.

But he wasn't there.

"Jeremy?!" I shouted, looking around.

"Jeremy?"

"Jeremy?!"

She's taken Jeremy.

That bitch has taken our baby brother.

XXX

_Alexa squealed as she stumbled back a few feet and fell over._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," the woman said. _

_The girl stared at the strange woman with fear in her eyes. Her heart pounded, her breaths came in short gasps._

"_Who are you?" she squeaked._

"_My name is Isobel."_

XXX

We had once again taken over Alaric's classroom. Bonnie sat at one of the student desks while Elena had claimed Rickity's desk with Stefan standing next to her.

I was pacing from one end of the classroom to the other. Frustration, fear and anger boiled inside of me.

My baby brother had been taking by a emotionless psychopathic vampire bitch.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked,

"Damon has it," Stefan told her before he looked at me. "And he's going to be difficult to reason with."

"I don't care," I snapped. "I'll talk to him, reason with him somehow."

Vervain him if I can't reason with him.

"He's not gonna just hand it over," Stefan repeated, gently grabbing my arm. "Especially if it's harmful to vampires."

"Pish posh, I'll make him hand it over."

"But what if it's not?" Elena suddenly spoke.

We looked at her in confusement.

"What if it's not harmful to vampires?" she continued.

"Twin, what are you thinking?" I asked, a smirk dancing around my lips.

XXX

"_Isobel?" Alexa repeated. "That's a pretty name."_

"_Thank you," the woman smiled. "What's your name, little one?"_

"_Alexandria, but everyone calls me Alexa," the girl replied. _

"_Hello Alexa."_

"_Hallo Isobel."_

_Isobel looked at their surroundings._

"_What are you doing out here, Alexa?" she asked. _

"_Me and my friends were playing football," Alexa explained. "And one of them kicked the ball in here."_

"_It must have been a very powerful shot for it to have landed this far into the trees."_

"_It's more powerful than I thought it was."_

"_Do you want me to help you look for it?"_

"_Really? Thank you!"_

_The two walked in silence for a few minutes._

"_Hey, Isobel, were you following me earlier?"_

"_No, why do you ask?"_

"_No reason, I just saw a woman watching me just before I met you."_

"_I wasn't following you, Alexa."_

"_Ok, Isobel, why are you in the woods?"_

"_I was waiting to meet you."_

"_What? Why?"_

_Fear was clear in the girl's tone._

"_Because I'm your mother."_

XXX

"Absolutely not!" Damon scoffed when we told him our plan.

Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and I had gone to the Salvatore Boarding House to meet with the older vampire.

"Look, Damon, just hear me out," I pleaded with the vampire.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it John who is going to turn it on and kill me," Damon argued. "I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless," Elena spoke up. "Bonnie can take its power away."

The vampire glanced at the witch.

"I don't trust her," Damon smirked at Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I can remove the original spell."

"And the best part is," I started.

"John and Isobel will ever know," Elena finished.

"No, I'll get Jeremy back in my own way," Damon argued.

He sure was adamant about not giving up that blasted invention.

"Really?" Stefan scoffed. "How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

Damon glared at his brother before turning to look at the witch.

"Are you even up for this?" he asked her. "I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

Ooooh, cheap shot Damon.

Cheap, cheap shot.

"I've been practicing," Bonnie told him.

"It's not piano lessons, honey," Damey smirked.

Bon-Bon stood up and walked a couple of steps closer to the vampire.

"What's your favourite book?" she asked.

Bonnie, is this really the time to ask questions like that? If you wanna get to know him better, pick a better time.

"What?"

"Name a book, any book," Bonnie-Bear demanded.

"Name a book," Damon paused in thought before saying, "How about 'Call of the Wild' by Jack London?"

'Call of the Wild'?

Never heard of it.

Wonder if it's a good book.

The witch turned around and gazed intently at the Salvatore book collection. After a few seconds, a book shot off of a shelf and into the air. Damon caught it and looked at the cover.

"Jack London," he mused, looking at Stefan.

Cool trick Bonnie.

"Great parlor trick," Damon smirked at the witch.

I rolled my eyes, "Look, Damon, we're gonna do this. And, seeing as thought it's our brother, we're gonna do it mine and Elena's way. Now, please, give me the device."

"Damon, we're wasting time that Jeremy might not have," Ellie added.

"I don't trust you," the older vampire stated, looking at Bonnie. "I tried to kill you."

"You're right, you can't trust me," Bon-Bon shrugged.

Guys. Focus please. My baby brother is in danger. We don't have time for this.

I stepped forward and placed my hands on Damon's shoulders.

"You may not be able to trust her," I said softly. "But you can trust me."

Damon stared me straight in the eye.

I stared bak, showing him the sincerity of my words.

You can trust me Damon. I promise.

The vampire sighed softly before taking the Gilbert Invention out of his pocket.

He removed one of my hands from his shoulder before placing the invention in it. As I wrapped my fingers around the device, Damon covered my closed fist with his hand.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up into his eyes.

As Bonnie set up what she needed for her spell, I stood to the side with Damon.

"You better not make me regret this," the vampire said, glancing down at me.

Same here. I couldn't break his trust twice. I just couldn't.

"Well, Elena trusts Bonnie. And I trust Elena," I told Damon. "So she'll do this for us."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She'll find out why it's dangerous to mess around with the people that I care about." I took a deep breath. "But she's our friend, so she'll do this."

We watched as Bonnie removed a part of the device.

Using her witchy mojo, she made the little metal thingymabob levitate.

The candles flared, making me jump.

Then the lights started flickering.

And then the fire in the hearth flared.

Right that's it.

I entwined my arms with one of Damon's and clung onto it.

I don't know why, but witchy mojo really freaked me out. Give me a vampire and I would be fine. Well, not fine, but you know what I mean. But witchy mojo creeped the bejesus outta me. Weird or what?

As the lights and fires returned to normal, Bonnie looked at Elena and announced, "Done."

I didn't bother removing my arms from Damon, instead, I just rested my head on his shoulder.

"Great," Damon deadpanned. "Now what?"

Bonnie placed the device in Elena's hand as I answered, "Now we give it to Isobitch."

XXX

"_My mother?" Alexa gasped. "You're not my mother."_

"_Yes, Alexa, I am," Isobel assured the girl as she crouched down in front of her._

"_No, my mum is Miranda Gilbert who is sitting in the park."_

"_Alexa, you and Elena were adopted."_

"_No we weren't!" Alexa exclaimed, shaking her head. "We weren't! We weren't! We weren't!"_

"_Alexa, why would I lie?"_

"_Because you're a mean stranger!"_

_Isobel reached out to touch the girl, "Alexa."_

"_No!" she screeched, jumping away. "Don't touch me!"_

XXX

You can do this, Alexa. You can do this.

Just give the bitch the invention, get Jeremy back and leave.

Simple.

"Relax, Lexa," Ellie soothed, taking my hand in hers. "Everything will turn out fine."

"Right, ok, sure," I rambled slightly. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Trust me?"

"Always."

There was a rush of air and we turned around to see Isobel standing behind s in the town square.

"Where is the device?" the vampire asked.

"Where is our brother?" Elena countered.

"This isn't a negotiation," Isobitch snapped. "Where is the invention?"

"You're right, this isn't a negotiation," I smirked. "So where is our brother?"

I used my amazing ability to ignore and deny the important to bury my worry and fear. I needed to be strong for this. Elena couldn't handle this on her own. She needed her twin to support her.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked, gesturing behind us.

Asshole who hurt Mattie and some woman walked up behind us.

Silly goose.

Of course we knew that you wouldn't come alone. Which is why...

"Did you really think that we came alone?" Ellie shot back.

Damon and Stefan walked up behind Isobel.

Haha, our backup beats hers.

"Now, I do believe that we asked you a question," I said.

"For god sake, call home," Isobel sighed.

"Come again?" I frowned.

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother," birth mum repeated.

Elena and I exchanged confused glances before she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

I glared at Isobel as I moved closer to my twin so that I could also hear.

"_Hello?" _Jeremy answered the call.

I closed my eyes in relief at the sound of my brother's voice.

He's safe. He's safe. He's safe.

"Jeremy, are you ok?" Elena asked.

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident," _Jer-Bear answered.

"_And we're all laughing!"_ we heard Aunt Jenna say.

"Jeremy, are you sure?" I asked, "Tell me the truth."

"_Alexa, I'm fine."_

"Good," I sighed.

Well, at least I don't have to kill my vampire of a birth mum for killing my brother.

"We'll be home soon, ok?" Elena told our baby brother.

"_Yeah."_

Elena ended the call and we turned to look at our birth mother.

"You were never gonna hurt him," Ellie stated.

"No, I was gonna kill him," Isobel corrected her.

I had to fight to stop the gasp from escaping.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, I don't have any."

You can say that again, bitch.

"But you took a massive risk with Damon," I frowned. I deliberately kept my eyes on my birth mum and avoided Damon's gaze. "How you could possibly know that he would give the invention to me?"

"Because he's in love with you," was Isobel's reply.

I froze.

What?

He's in love with me?

Damon's in love with me?

Damon, who was in love with Katherine for 145 years, was in love with me?

What? Why? How? What?!

Isobel held out her hand, silently demanding the invention.

Elena took charge and removed the invention from my pocket.

She slapped it into Isobel's hand and said, "Thank you."

We all looked at her in confusion.

"For what?" Isobitch asked as I moved to stand next to my twin.

"For being such a monumental disappointment," my twin answered, her voice hard. "It keeps the memory of our real mother perfectly intact."

I smirked at my twin as I slipped my hand into her's. Elena had some truly awesome comebacks, sometimes.

"Goodbye Elena, Alexandria," Isobel didn't even try and make a comment about that epic put down by my twin. "As long as you both have a Salvatore on your arm, you're doomed."

Elena and I glanced at each other before we glanced at our Salvatore boys.

"Katherine was smart, she got out. But we all know that neither of you are Katherine."

I snapped.

"Good!" I snarled into the vampiress face. "We wouldn't wanna be like Katherine anyway. She's a spoilt, selfish, heartless little bitch who takes pleasure in hurting others and destroying families. So saying that we're not like Katherine? That's a compliment of the highest effing order!"

I glared into my birth mother's shocked face.

"Goodbye Isobel," I spat.

Isobitch just looked at us before walking past us and leaving.

You know what, I'm glad that she gave us up for adoption. Miranda was a much better mother than she could ever be. I dread to think what I would have turned out like if I had been raised by her.

I released the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I honestly expected her to attack me for that. All of it just came pouring out; I didn't even know that I felt like that.

I glanced at Elena only to see her in Stefan's arms. I nodded at the bunny eater, giving him a small smile. He was good for her and I was glad that she had him.

I then glanced behind Stefan to look at the vampire that I had sort of claimed as mine. He looked... I don't know how he looked. But I know what I needed.

Slowly walking over to the vampire, I stood in front of him and looked into his eyes. Damon understood what I wanted, no, needed, and opened his arms. I gratefully stepped into them and was soon enveloped in his warmth. I rested my head against his chest.

I don't care what Isobel said. She was probably stirring trouble. Damon loved Katherine, he loved Elena. He could never love me. Why would he ever want to love me?

No, until I heard the words from Damon's mouth, I won't believe it.

XXX

"_Alexa, calm down," Isobel firmly ordered the girl. _

"_Calm down?!" Alexa shrieked. "You just lied to me and said that you were my mother!"_

"_But I am your mother."_

"_No you're not."_

"_I was young, only 16. I was scared and alone."_

"_Nu uh, not listening."_

"_Alexa, I had to give you up. I didn't want to, but I had to."_

"_My mother is Miranda Gilbert-Sommers," Alexa snarled at the woman. "She will always be my mother. Not you. Never you."_

"_Then you leave me with no choice," Isobel said sadly before disappearing. _

XXX

When Stefan dropped us off home, Elena decided that it would be a good time to confront Jeremy.

"What do you think Anna told him?" Ellie mused aloud as we walked up the stairs.

We had, of course, taken special care to avoid Uncle Jackass.

"Dunno, but whatever it is, it's not good," I sighed.

Elena entered our brother's room through their adjoining bathroom while I entered through the main door.

Right, lets so whats bothering our little brother.

"Jeremy, we have to talk about all this," Ellie started, her hands shaking slightly with nerves.

I sighed and walked over to my twin.

My sweet Elena was rather nervous about confronting Jeremy. Understandably so, seeing as though she was the one that he was mad at earlier.

"No, we really don't," Jeremy dismissed her rudely.

"Jeremy!" I snapped. "We have to discuss this and you know it."

I looked at Ellie and nodded at her to continue.

"I don't know what Anna told you, but there are things that you need to know."

"Yeah?" Jeremy scoffed as he stood up to face us. "Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it."

He read her journal?

He read her journal?!

How dare he!

"You read my journal?" Elena gasped.

"And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki."

Wait, what?

Damon compelled Jeremy?

Elena knew that Damon compelled Jeremy?

Oh my god, Elena asked Jeremy to compel Jeremy!

Why? But why?

No. There has to be a reason as to why she did that. Elena wouldn't do that without a good reason.

"Elena, care to explain what Jeremy is talking about?" I softly asked my twin.

"Jeremy, Lexa, you have to understand," Ellie begged. "The night that Vicki died, it was like mum and dad died all over again. It was all over your face, Jer, and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry."

I could see where she was coming from. That night... seeing Jeremy like that... so soo after mum and dad, it did hurt. If I had had the idea, I probably would have asked Damon to do it.

I caught Elena's gaze and gave her a small smile, silently telling her that I understood.

"Get out!" Jeremy snapped.

Right, I needed to say something to this kid.

"Jeremy, no," Ellie begged tearfully.

I glared at the brat before turning to my twin. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go, I'll deal with him," I told her, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

She nodded at me and slowly left the room.

"Right, look here you little brat!" I growled, spinning around to face my brother. "What Elena did may have been wrong. Ok, it was wrong. But she did it to protect you. Don't you get that? Is that information not penetrating your thick skull?! You won't remember this, but Vicki attacked me that night. Are you honestly saying that you want that memory? That you want the last memory of the girl that you loved to be her attacking me?"

"Alexa, stop," Jeremy snapped. "Get out."

"I suggest you apologize to Elena for your attitude towards her today. She's apologised for what she's done and she feels guilty for it."

"How would you feel if she did it to you?!"

"I would be angry, yeah, but I would listen to why she did it and try to understand. That's what family does, Jeremy, it forgives."

I shook my head at my brother and left the room, slamming the door behind me

XXX

_Alexa stood there in shock, staring at the place where Isobel once stood. _

"_She... she... she disappeared!" she stuttered, stumbling back._

"_Where'd she go? Where'd she go?"_

_The girl spun around, looking for any sign of the woman._

"_Did I just imagine it?" she muttered, gently running a finger over the graze on her head._

"_No. No." _

_Alexa shook her head._

"_It was real. I could never imagine someone saying that."_

_The conversation that the girl had with Isobel went rushing through her mind._

"_Mummy," she whimpered before turning and running back towards the park._

"_I'm not adopted!" she mumbled. "I'm not adopted. I'm not adopted."_

XXX

_Damon's POV_

Well, well, well, Saint Stefan has arrived.

I was wondering what was taking him so long.

"Would you like one?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of scotch. I knew that he would say no.

I rolled my eyes at my brother's silence.

"Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out."

"It's about what Isobel said," my brother finally remarked.

"What about?"

It was obvious that he was talking what Isobel said to Alexa. That I loved her.

"Well, I know that you and Alexa have bonded," Stefan explained. "And I know that she cares alot about you and," here he hesitated, "I know that you care about her."

He doesn't believe what Isobel said. But then again, he doesn't think that I am capable of feeling love. I know that he expected me to fall for Elena as she was the twin that looked exactly like Katherine. But seriously, am I really that transparent? Elena may look like Katherine, but she wasn't Katherine. That was painfully obvious.

But after finding out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb, that she was free all this time, I realised that I didn't need Katherine, or a Katherine lookalike.

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction," I smirked, blocking my thoughts from going to unpleasant places.

"I'm just concerned about Alexa being hurt," Stefan continued, completely ignoring my comment. "She considers you to be a good friend of hers."

As if I would ever hurt Alexa. The girl doesn't make many friends, but the few friends that she does make; she relies on them for everything.

"Same here, Alexa is a very good friend. Actually, she may qualify as my only friend. Is that a problem?"

God help you if that is a problem, brother.

"So, at the risk of sounding like, uh, like a protective older brother-"

"Oh there's no risk," I interrupted with a smirk. "You do."

"You will not hurt Alexa. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I knew that Stefan was talking about how hurt she was after her blonde boyfriend's death. But I knew better than he did how hurt she was. He was only there for some of it. He didn't go to the funeral with her. He didn't hold her and comfort her when she found the bodies.

"Sure, sure," I answered Stefan's question as I knew that he was waiting for an answer.

Saint Stefan sped forward so that he was blocking my way.

"Do you understand?" he repeated.

"Whatever you say, man, I mean, honestly, we're just friends and as her friend, I really wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway, so I'll let you tell her."

"What truth?" Stefan frowned.

"About John. Because I know that Elena wouldn't want to keep this from her twin and you don't like to keep secrets from Elena."

"What are you talking about?"

Is he really that dim? Or is it just an act?

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together?! Isobel!"

Nope nothing, still a blank face.

"Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role in all of this is? I mean go ahead, think about it, I'll wait."

I looked at my watch and made ticking noises. I glanced at my brother to see realisation begin to dawn.

"Did you get it? You there yet?"

"You think that John is Elena and Alexa's father?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"What proof do you have?"

"I don't need any proof. That's a DNA test for John, Alexa, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with, but I know how well you deal with these bombshells so, sleep tight."

I smirked at my brother and went to leave the room.

"Oh and when you do tell Alexa, and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, tell her that I'm here for her."

XXX

_Alexa burst out of the trees, only to skid to a stop after only a few feet._

_The girl looked around the field._

"_NO!" she screamed as she fell to her knees._

_They were all dead._

_All her friends._

_Her family._

_Everyone that she loved and cared about were lying dead on the field._

_Mrs Lockwood. Mayor Lockwood. Sheriff Forbes. Matt. Jazz. Bonnie. Caroline. Luke. Tyler. Aunt Jenna. Uncle John. Jeremy. Her mum. Her dad. Elena._

"_No! No! No! No!" she sobbed into her hands. "They're not dead. They're not dead. They're not dead. They can't be dead." _

_She crawled over to the body of her twin._

"_Ellie! Wake up! Wake up Ellie! You can't leave me."_

"_They're dead," a cold voice uttered from above her head._

"_They can't be dead," the girl sobbed, looking up to see Isobel standing feet away from her._

"_They are. And you will be too."_

_The veins beneath her eyes darkened until the girl could see them. Isobel opened her mouth and revealed elongated canines. _

_Alexa screamed as Isobel sped towards her..._

I bolted up right, gasping for breath.

I scrambled to switch on a light and sighed in relief when I did.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream," I mumbled to myself.

Sweat covered my body and my covers were tangled around my legs.

"It wasn't real, Alexa. It wasn't real."

But it felt so real.

I guess I know what my subconscious thoughts about Isobel are now.

I carefully slipped out of my bed and left the room. Elena's door was partially open, so I snuck in and climbed into her bed.

"You alright Lexa?" Ellie mumbled sleepily.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. Bad dream?"

I rested my head on the pillow.

"The worst."

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I really appreciate them. As I say to my friends, reviews are love. So I would like to say a special thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, Revenger Tigger and TimeLord293.**

**I would like to give a special thank you to grapjuice101 for giving me such an amazing idea for this chapter. And for being amazing in general.**

**Right, ok, what image/object do you think suits Alexa the most? I have a few ideas for a banner for this story and this would really help. Also, what flower do you think suits her and what song? I appreciate all ideas and suggestions.**

**For the poll, Damon is wining by about 30 votes. Poll's still open if you wanna vote.**

**Season 1 is almost finished! Honestly can't wait to start writing season 2. If there is anything that you want me to put in it, for example, to do with the sacrifice, then please let me know. I will try and do my best to use it.**

**No idea when the next chapter will be, but hopefully it will be up next week. Fingers crossed. **

**So until next time, thanks for reading. **


	23. Founder's Day

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

If anyone in my family could pull of the period look, it was Elena. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress that she was wearing for the Founder's Day Parade.

And yes, Founder's Day was upon us. Oh joy. (Sense the sarcasm.)

But anyways, back to my twin. The dress that she wore, (and that I chose for her, aren't I such an amazing twin?) was a beautiful green and gold dress complete with corset top. Twinnie had even curled her hair for the event.

Oh did Elena hit me so hard when she saw the corset. Well, what can I say? It's revenge for waking me up so goddamn early to go shopping. No one wakes Alexa up early and gets away with it. Not even Dameydoodle.

Auntie Jenna had the wonderful job of helping my twin get ready for the parade while I had a well deserved lay in. And it was well deserved. I had done my twinly duty and helped her chose everything for the day. So I deserved to catch up on the sleep that I had missed.

Elena was the one who woke me up. I had been sleeping in her bed again. I had been having semi-recurring nightmares about Isobel. Being a vampire. And killing everyone that I cared about. And... well, you get the picture.

After climbing into her bed and waking her up two nights in a row, Ellie told me to just go to sleep in her bed. I happily accepted the offer. Not only did it help with the nightmares, I had someone to cuddle with. I liked cuddling when I was sleeping. It's why I have all of my teddies and bunnies.

I took one look at her all dolled up and prettified and whistled, "Damn girl, if you weren't my sister and if I was on the side of the fence, I would be making some pretty indecent comments right about now."

Fortunately, my dear twin was used to me making comments like that. In fact, all of my friends were... should I be worried about that?

Meh, I don't care.

Ellie blushed and glanced down at her dress, "So, I look alright?"

Did she honestly just ask that?

I patted her side, the only part of her body that I could reach from the bed. I was, of course, too lazy to get up.

"You look amazing, twin," I smiled. "Stefano won't know what hit him."

"Thanks Lexa," Ellie beamed at me.

"No probs, twinnie."

As Elena disappeared from the room, I reluctantly pulled myself from my bed and stumbled into my own bedroom. Right, now I need to choose some clothes for myself.

Hmm, what to wear, what to wear.

I looked at the clothes that were hanging up in my wardrobe.

... I know! They're not in a pile on the floor!

I'll tell ya why, it's because Elena got fed up with them being there, so she organised them and hung them up.

Eventually I managed to choose some clothes which would be suitable for the Founder's parade. They were black leggings, dark denim shorts and a purple off the shoulder top.

I know, they're actually normal colours for a change. I would have gone outrageous, but Elena and Tyler had asked me not too. So, me the amazing person that I am, decided to heed their wishes and wear something normal. But that did mean that it took a while to choose, afterall, most of my clothes are 'in your face' colourful.

But I honestly can't tell you how glad I am that I don't have to dress up for this stupid parade. I hated dressing up like that. Decade dances, yeah, they're great. But these sort of things? Nuh uh. No way hosa. Not my thing. The uncomfortable dresses? Bluegh. Give me a party dress any day of the week.

Hmmm, perhaps it's a good thing that I didn't sign up for Miss Mystic Falls. Otherwise I'd have to dress up like Elena has had to.

Hmmm... never thought of it like that...

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"Look at you," I smirked at my brother as I walked up beside him. "All retro."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I scoffed. Honestly Stefan, what a stupid question. "Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day!"

I threw my arms out to the side and smirked at Saint Stefan, "I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal Alexa."

Hmmm, that got a response.

"Don't start with me, Damon," Stefan growled.

Oh Stefan, you are so easy to annoy.

"Oh you started this, Stefan with that whole 'I'm insecure about my friendship, leave Alexa alone' speech," I laughed sarcastically. "I'm still enjoying that."

It was actually rather amusing that Stefan thought that he control what I did when it comes to Alexa. She was mine, not his. He had the other twin, the Katherine lookalike.

"As long as you heard it."

"What? Huh?" I mocked, cupping my ear as though deaf.

I rolled my eyes as Stefan let out an unamused chuckle.

"You have no sense of humour, Stefan," I sighed.

How unlucky was I? To have a buzzkill bob as a brother? Who did I piss of to be punished like that?

"Actually, I have no sense of 'Damon humour'," Stefan said before he walked away.

"Damon humour?" I repeated before moving to catch up with my brother. "Hey look, I get it, I get it. Out of all the guys in Mystic Falls, I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared that now Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all of my attention to Alexa. But don't worry, Alexa is not Katherine."

Even if she does look similar to her twin and ancestor, her eyes are the biggest difference. Not that she needs that difference, her personality is difference enough.

"You're right, she's not," Stefan nodded.

Before I could say anything else, something over my brother's shoulder caught my eye. I looked to see Elena, dressed in a revolution era dress walking towards us. With her hair curled like that, she looked exactly like Katherine. There was no difference between the two. At seeing Elena look so much like Katherine, I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Perhaps I wasn't the one with unresolved feelings when it came to the vampire who turned us.

As Elena smiled and curtsied, I looked behind her to see Alexa walking up behind her twin. That Gilbert was dressed in normal clothes, unlike her twin. But even in period clothes she would look nothing like Katherine.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

"What do you mean Uncle John is our birth father?" I squeaked, staring at Stefan with wide eyes.

"Is that even possible?" Elea gasped, grabbing onto my hand.

Our dear Stefano had just told us that Uncle John is our birth father. No, there is a possibility that Uncle John is our birth father.

There is no way. No damn way. Uncle John can't be our dad. He just... can't be.

"There is no proof," Steffie sighed. "But he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery."

"Our whole lives, we have never liked this man," the confusion in Ellie's voice was clear to anyone who was listening.

But, Uncle John being our dad, it would explain so much. Why he always took an interest in mine and Elena's lives. Why he took so much interest in my relationship with Luke. And a whole load of other reasons that shock has just blasted from my mind.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Stefan said softly, staring into Elena's eyes. "I just... I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way."

Yeah, that does sound like something Damon would do. Subtle he is not. But that's one of the things that I like about him. He tells it to straight. There's no beating around the bushes.

So I guess that's why Stefan made him leave before he told us. In case Damon did as Damon does and blurts it out.

"No, I'm happy that you told me," twinnie told her boyfriend.

I coughed loudly.

"Told us. I just... I really hope that it's not true."

"Join the club, twin," I muttered, scuffing my foot on the ground.

Hmmmm, maybe I should my amazing ability to deny the important and forget that it ever happened?

No, I probably shouldn't. This is too important.

"How the hell are we gonna find out for certain?" I asked, a frown adorning my face. "It's not like we can just walk up to him and ask 'are you mine and Elena's birth father?'... is it?"

"I don't know, Lexa, we could do that."

"I guess that's something that you can think about... when you're ready," Stefan suggested.

"Holy hell, Stefan, I don't think that we're ever gonna be ready," I snorted, resting my head on Elena's shoulder.

"We have enough problems that we actually care about," Ellie agreed. "Jeremy hates me and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to."

I was so gonna slap that kid the next time that I saw him. Did he listen to a single thing that I had said to him? No. The stupid child.

"He's just hurt," Stefan said, trying to comfort her. "He's confused."

"He's gonna find my foot meeting his ass if he's not careful," I muttered.

"He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him," Elena sighed miserably.

"He will forgive you, Elena," I said firmly, as I turned her head to look at me. "You know why? Because he's our brother. All he needs is time."

My only wish was that I believed my own words.

XXX

Well, well, well. Look who it is. Our little brat of a brother.

The little brat had been avoiding both me and Elena ever since that night. He was avoiding Elena because... well... we all know why he's avoiding Elena. But he's avoiding me because he's under the impression that I have taken Elena's side over his. I haven't, though. Yeah, I understand what Elena has done and I am, sort of, protecting and defending her from Jeremy's anger. But I've also told her what I feel about what she has done. But Jeremy's says that it's because Elena is my twin sister and that I will always be on her side. And that's... completely true.

Twins stick together. No matter what.

Don't get me wrong. I love Jeremy. And I can totally understand why he is so angry. But there is angry and there is what he is doing.

He won't even try to forgive Elena, hell; he won't even acknowledge her apologies. He's just taking his anger to a whole new level. And by doing that, he's hurting Elena, he's hurting my twin.

"Jeremy!" Elena called, running over to him. "I was wondering where you were."

The cold look that he gave her made me growl. Coincidently scaring a couple of girls at the same time.

... Hehe, whoops.

I walked after my twin as she came to a stop next to Jeremy-Smeremy.

"You look great," she smiled. "You guys did a really great job on the float."

Yeah, they did. I was so proud of my Ty-Ty. He had truly done an amazing job designing him float.

GO TY-TY!

WHOO!

Hem hem, anyways.

"Go away, Elena," Jeremy snapped.

"Jeremy, come on!" my twin pleaded. "Please! I don't want it to be like this between us."

"Then why don't you have Damon erase my memory again?" the brat growled. "I can go back to being your in the dark little brother."

Oh he did not just say that.

If there was a line, then he had just crossed it.

No, he had just freakin' sprinted across it.

Obliterated it.

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed.

"Don't Alexa! Just don't," Jeremy turned to face me. "This isn't something that you guys can fix that easily, things like this just don't get fixed."

Jeremy glared at us one last time before stalking off.

Damnit Jeremy, don't say things like that. Of course this can be fixed. We're family; we have to be able to fix this. Family sticks together, no matter what. He'll realise this eventually.

XXX

"Well, well, well, don't you look dashing," I smirked as Tyler walked past me. He was dressed up as a revolution soldier. With a bit of fake blood.

Always needs the fake blood.

I was leaning against one of the trees at the school, watching everyone get ready on the floats.

... That sounded rather bad, didn't it?

Oh well, you know what I mean. Elena had disappeared to go hug Stefan and Jeremy was off pouting somewhere.

Tyler laughed, "And don't you look normal... for once."

I gaped in shock before pouting, "That's not very nice."

"You forget something, my dear Alex; I'm not a nice person."

Ty-Ty leaned against the tree, next to me.

"Yeah, I did forget that. Whoops."

"So, you didn't volunteer to dress up in a fancy dress, then?"

I fake gagged.

"You're joking right?"

"Didn't think that you would."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To see what your reaction would be."

I elbowed my Ty in the stomach.

"Alexa! That wasn't very nice!"

"You forget something, dear brother," I smirked, repeating his earlier words. "I'm not a very nice person."

"Touché, Alex, touché."

"Thank you."

I smiled at my Ty before squeaking in remembrance.

"I have something for you."

"Oh?" Tyler raised his eyebrow in disguise.

I pulled a blue handkerchief out of my pocket.

"I heard, from Mr Tanner, that families of soldiers gave something to the soldier as a memento. So, here's one for you."

My hands shook slightly as I tucked the handkerchief in the pocket of the jacket, leaving a corner hanging out. The letters TL were embroided on in gold thread.

"Aunt Jenna and Elena helped me with the embroidery part," I said, a faint blush adorning my cheeks.

Tyler's hands caught mine.

"It's perfect," he smiled. "The perfect finishing touch."

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you sister," he whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome, brother."

XXX

Bonnie and I had decided to watch the parade together, seeing as though everyone else was actually in the parade.

"Hey sweets," I beamed at the witch as I walked up beside her.

"Hi Alexa," Bon-Bon smiled back. "Alexa?"

"Yeassum?"

"Why do you call me 'Sweets'?"

"Because you're called Bon-Bon. And Bon-Bons are sweets. So I call you sweets."

"That makes sense in an Alexa sort of way."

"A lot of things I say make sense in an Alexa sort of way."

"Alexa, they have to make sense in an Alexa sort of way, otherwise they just wouldn't make sense."

"As much as I would love to argue that point, I know that there is no way that I would be able to."

"Well, at least you've learnt not to argue when it's obviously futile."

"You have Elena to thank for that. She taught me."

"At least someone did."

I gasped in mock offense, "Rudeness."

Bonnie laughed at me.

I laughed with her for a few minutes until I turned serious.

"But seriously, Bonnie, there's something that I wanted to say to you."

I looked at the questioning look on Bonnie's face and took a deep breath.

"Thank you. For de-spelling the Gilbert invention."

There was a look of shock on Bonnie's face.

"I know that you don't like Stefan or Damon. Especially Damon, but you did it anyway. So thank you. And thank you for not making me be a liar and breaking Damon's trust... again."

"Alexa..."

"You're a good friend for doing that, Bon-Bon."

Just as Bonnie opened her mouth to respond, Carol Lockwood's voice rang out.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Mystic Falls Founder's Day parade, celebrating 150 years of our beautiful town."

The crowd cheered.

As crowds do.

Would be a bit awkward if the crowd didn't cheer.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls' high school Marching Band!"

The Marching Band marched past. And, ok, I have to admit, they were actually rather good. I had almost become a member of the marching band when I was younger. When I was a sweet, innocent young teenager. But Jazz and Elena talked me out of it. Said that it wasn't really my thing. That, and I can't play a musical instrument to save my life.

Cooking was more my thing. My mum, (Miranda), taught me. She had writing with Elena and cooking with me. I was her little chef. I was better cooking cakes than other things. Especially chocolate cakes. Mmmmmmmm, chocolate.

Anyways, let's move on before I start drooling.

"And for a little local history, Mr Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

I jumped up and down, screaming excitedly.

Tyler quickly caught my eye.

I waved my arms in the air, beaming madly.

My Ty shook his head before smiling and winking.

I laughed and blew him a kiss.

Tyler caught the kiss before waving and turning his attention to the other member of the crowd.

Giggling, I waved at the other boys on the float. But I had noticed something; Tyler still had the handkerchief that I gave him.

Love you too, brother.

Speaking of brothers, my own baby brother Jeremy was also on the float. We even exchanged eye contact. And the brat didn't even wave at me. All I got was a dirty look.

I'm not gonna lie. The way that Jeremy was treating me hurt. It hurt a lot. I thought that we were closer than that. But obviously we're not.

No, sad thoughts, today is supposed to be a happy day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts."

Bon-Bon and I exchanged glances before screaming extra loudly.

Well, I screamed, Bonnie just clapped extra loudly.

"Elena! Elena! Elena!" I chanted loudly, getting weird looks from the people in front of us.

Elena appeared to be searching the crowd for someone. When her gaze landed on me, her smile became wider and her waving more enthusiastic.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Hell yeah!

Well, my twin is. Don't know about the others.

I blew a kiss at my twin before I started clapping again.

Ellie spotted the witch next to me and waved at her too.

I got more waves than Bonnie, though. Haha, twin power.

Hem hem, and yes, before you ask, I did have some sugar before the parade started. That's why I'm cheering even more enthusiastically than I normally would.

Just as twinnie was waving at witchy, some asshole stepped in front of us, blocking us from Elena's view.

RUDENESS!

The asshole waved at the float before turning around.

DAMON!

"Heya Damon!" I squealed happily.

"Hello Alexa," Damon smirked.

"What do you want?" Bonnie rolled her eyes next to me.

Tut tut, Bonnie, so rude. Why is everyone so rude to Damon?

"Just watching the parade," Damey replied innocently. Well, as innocently as Damon can.

"Come on, Alexa," Bonnie said, grabbing my arm.

"Whoa! Where are we going?" I asked, stumbling slightly as Bonsey-Bon started pulling me away.

"Away from Damon," the witch answered.

"Ohhhhh," I whined and pouted.

"Bonnie, wait!" Damon called. "I wanna say something to you."

The witch hesitated for a second before sighing and turning to look at the vampire. I, too, looked at the vampire, curious as to what he was gonna say.

"Thank you," Damon said, catching both of us off guard.

Bonnie because she never believed that he could genuinely thank someone.

And me, because I never expected him to say 'thank you' to Bonnie, of all people. But it was a pleasant surprise. Maybe she can finally see the side of him that I have seen recently. The side that I have become friends with.

"The device that Emily spelled could have killed me," the vampire continued. "I don't take what you did lightly so... thank you."

"I did it for Elena and Alexa," Bonnie said, trying to deflect the apology. Which, to be honest, made me rather mad.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And... I owe you."

The witch and the vampire stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Enjoy the parade," he said to her before glancing at me. "I'll speak to you later, Alexa."

"Bye Damon," I smiled softly.

The vampire smiled back before leaving.

"Did that really just happen?" Bonnie muttered.

"See? He's not all bad."

And it's true.

The Damon that I had met when he first arrived at Mystic Falls was still there. He had just lowered some of his walls. He had trusted me enough to see beneath the meanness, the dickness, the vampireness. I got to see the other side to him. The, dare I say it, the human side.

"Let's cheer for the Mystic Falls' high school football team! Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!"

Bonnie didn't clap. She just sort of stared in the direction that Damon walked in, a weird look on her face.

Hmm, wonder what's up with her.

XXX

Not long after the parade finished, I got a call from Ellie. She wanted me to help her get out of the dress. I laughed before agreeing.

I was such an amazing twin, afterall.

"I saw Damon speaking to you and Bonnie," Ellie commented casually as I undid the strings on her corset.

"Well, he mainly spoke to Bonnie-Bon."

"What did he say?"

"Feeling nosey, are we?"

"Lexa, answer the question," Ellie laughed.

"He thanked her."

"Damon thanked Bonnie?"

"That was my reaction."

"Why?"

"Because she removed the spell from the Gilbert invention."

"I did not expect you to say that."

"He showed actual, honest to god, gratitude," I sighed as I turned around to give Elena some privacy as she got changed into some normal clothes.

My mind reluctantly drifted back to Isobel's words.

If she had said them a few months ago, before Luke's... death, I wouldn't have believed that Damon was capable of love. But ever since, I had seen a different side to Damon. One that is capable of loving someone. Just... not me.

"You're thinking about what Isobel said," Elle said as she slipped an arm around my shoulder.

"You know me so well, twin," I sighed as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Do you think that it could be true?" I blurted out before biting my lip.

"I don't know for sure, Lexa, but I think that-"

A knock on the door interrupted Elena's words.

"Elena? You ready?" Stefan's voice asked through the door.

Ellie opened her mouth to answer before hesitating and looking at me.

"Go," I smiled. "Spend some time with your boyfriend."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Go on, I'll catch ya later."

"Make sure that you do."

We hugged before she left.

I wonder what she was gonna say.

XXX

"I'm pleased that you didn't dress up. I get the feeling that the period look wouldn't suit."

The sound of Damon's voice behind me had me smiling softly and biting my lip. I glanced around the Grill before turning around.

"Are you insulting me, Mr Salvatore?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

A strange... warmth filled me at the sight of the small smile on the vampire's lips.

"Actually, Miss Gilbert," Damon said as he moved closer to me. "That is a compliment of the highest order."

"Good," I stated before laughing. "You're right though, the period look probably wouldn't suit me at all."

I don't know why the period wouldn't suit me; there was just something about me. Elena could most definitely do the period look. She had this... elegance about her which helped.

"I noticed that you changed your hair for today," the vampire said, brushing my fringe out of my eyes. The tips of his fingers lingering on my skin before swiftly withdrawing.

My hair was all wavy today. I had decided to do something different for Founder's Day. So I borrowed Elena's straighteners and added a wave to my normally straight hair.

I blushed slightly before explaining, "Ellie had her straighteners and curlers out, so I decided to try something new."

"It wasn't entirely successful, was it?" Damon smirked, running his finger over a burn on the top of my ear.

I batted his hand away and pouted, "I'm out of practice, ok? I haven't actually done anything like that with my hair since I got it cut short."

"It looks good though."

"Thank you."

Ok, I was definitely blushing now. Damn it.

"There was something that I wanted to say," I said.

"Oh?" Damon asked, interest on his face.

"Elena told me that Stefan is worried about our friendship."

"Is he now? Do you know if he has said anything to her?"

I frowned, thinking, "I don't think so. Why? Has he said something to you?"

"No, well, nothing worth repeating."

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "But there was actually a point to this."

"And what is that?"

"I think that you should probably stop with the flirty little comments and that... eye-thing that you always do." I considered what I said. "Well, when Stefan is around."

"What eye-thing?" Damon smiled as he did the eye-thing.

I laughed and poked him in the chest, "That eye-thing."

It was then that I caught sight of Jeremy over Damon's shoulder.

"I'll be back in a moment," I muttered, absentmindedly patting Damon on the chest before I walked over to where Jeremy was sitting.

"Look, Jeremy," I started, catching my brother's attention. "Do you honestly believe that we can't fix this? Yeah, she lied and she was wrong to do that. But you're our brother, Jer. We both love you. Ellie wants to fix this, so please, just tell us, what can she do? What can I do to stop you being mad at me?"

"You can go to hell, Alexa," Jeremy glared at me as he got up. "And you can take your precious twin with you."

He pushed past me and stormed outside.

I stared after him, tears in my eyes.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them," I whined, mocking the teenager in front of me. "Being a teenager is so hard!"

"You're a dick!" the kid growled, spinning around to face me.

"You do not talk to me like that!" I snapped angrily at the disrespectful little brat. "I'm not your sister. And from now on, don't talk to your sister that way, either."

Who did he think he was? Talking to Alexa like that?

I grabbed the kid's arm as he turned to walk off.

"So, you're going to kill me just because I hurt Alexa's feelings?" Jeremy asked, glaring.

"Cut her some slack," I suggested firmly.

Well, it was more like an order than a suggestion.

"Elena erased my memories! And Alexa is protecting her!"

His anger at Elena could be understandable, but his anger at Alexa was unjustifiable.

"No, I erased them!" I snapped, correcting the stupid child. "Elena was protecting you. And Alexa is doing what she feels as though she does best, protecting her twin."

"It wasn't Elena's call to make. Nor is it Alexa's duty to always protect her twin!"

Does this kid not know his sister at all?

If there is one thing that Alexa that feels is her duty, it is protecting her twin sister. Jeremy should know this, he grew up with them.

Jeremy tried to leave but I once again grabbed him arm, pulling him back towards me.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene," the kid threatened weakly.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out," I growled softly.

"Let him go."

But of course, Saint Stefan had to intervene.

I reluctantly released the kid before my brother pushed himself between us.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Jeremy.

You would think, what with how often my brother professes his love for Elena, that he would care if the little twerp was badmouthing her and her sister. But apparently, he doesn't.

"Yeah," the Gilbert kid replied, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

Stefan looked at me, but spoke to the disrespectful little brat, "What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this and don't be angry at Alexa for defending her twin."

Well at least he had the sense of mind to include Alexa in that. Afterall, Elena isn't the only one being hurt by the kid's anger.

"Damon turned Vicki."

And did I feel guilty about that? No.

Vicki could have lived. She could have become a decent vampire. But Stefan tried to turn her into him. The girl was a drug addict; she wouldn't able to survive on the bunny diet. But, as usual, Saint Stefan didn't listen to me. And the girl ended up dead.

"I killed her."

Yes, Stefan, you were the one who killed her. Even if it was to save Alexa, you were the one who shoved that piece of wood through her chest.

"She was a threat to you and she was a threat to your sisters. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't."

"You shouldn't have made me forget," Jeremy retorted, completely ignoring Stefan's little speech.

The kid stalked off.

Well, isn't he such a delightful little child?

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it," I smirked at Stefan as he turned to face me properly.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, anger and exasperation in his tone.

"He's being a punk!" I said, defending my actions.

"The twin's relationship with their brother is none of your business," Stefan growled. "So stay out of it!"

"Oh, there's only one 'do gooder' role available?" I laughed mockingly. "My bad. I'm sorry."

But let's not forget that you're not the 'do gooder' that Alexa wants.

"Get over yourself. We both know that you're not doing this for the right reasons."

Of course not. Because we both know how evil and selfish I am.

"Oh? And what are the right reasons, Stefan? Please, enlighten me!"

"Well, see, Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it."

"And what could I possibly want, Stefan? What could I get from this?"

"Alexa."

"Back to this, are we?"

"You think that if you fix her relationship with her brother, then she will come running into your arms."

"I don't think that at all, Stefan. I already have her friendship. She knows that I will help her if she needs it and that I will be there for her. Or have you forgotten who was the one to comfort her after that boyfriend of hers was killed?"

"That's not the point, Damon."

"I think it is, brother."

I glared at Stefan before walking away.

My brother really doesn't know me at all.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I walked out of the Grill only to bump into Alaric.

"Careful Alexa," Rick shook his head as his hands caught my arms and steadied me.

"Thanks, sir," I smiled up at the man.

"Sir?" the history teacher frowned. "Alexa, are you ok?"

He knows me so well. I never call him sir. Not even in class. I only ever call him Rick or Alaric.

"I just had a... run-in with Jeremy."

"He still angry with Elena?" Rick asked as we started walking.

"Yeah. And he's now mad at me for defending Elena," I explained, sighing softly. "I've told him time and time again, I understand his anger. And he should be angry. But he's hurting Elena with everything that he's saying. Some of the things that I have heard him say, it's just going too far. And he hasn't even started trying to forgive her. It's just hurting Elena so so much and-"

"And you can't bear to see Elena be hurt," Rick interrupted, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She's my twin. We're like two sides of the same coin."

I smiled as Luke's long ago said words drifted through my mind.

"I've never been able to see her get hurt. And now it's our brother hurting her. Our little brother. It's just... what do I do?"

I looked up at my teacher, silently hoping that he had some sort of idea. Hoping that he could help me fix this.

Rick was saved from answering by the arrival of Damon.

The vampire nodded at Alaric, "Teacher," before looking down at me, "Alexa."

"You spoke to Jeremy, didn't you?" I asked as he walked next to me.

"No," Damon smirked down at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Damey, I know that that's where you went."

"Wow, I've underestimated your ability to use logic and work things out," the dick commented as I unconsciously hooked my arm through his.

I laughed, "Just keep on underestimating me. Everyone else does. But I'll be the one who's laughing when I take over the world."

"Take over the world?"

"Uh huh. I'm gonna take over the world with Elena. I'll be the leader and sit around eating chocolate and cakes and ice cream and whiskey while Elena does all the boring stuff."

"And where do I fight into this plan?"

"I dunno. Elena can be the one to work that out, I'm just gonna eat chocolate."

"How did I know that you would get Elena to figure that out?"

"Because you know me so amazingly well."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"But it is a good thing."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're delusional?"

"Hey! If you're not careful, you'll end up in the dungeon!"

"Dungeon? Ooh, kinky," Damon smirked.

My cheeks turned a bright red as I elbowed the vampire in the tummy.

"You're disgusting," I whined.

"I'm just gonna... go," Rick said uncomfortably before walking off.

"See what you did?" I groaned. "You made Rickity leave."

"Me? You were the one who brought up the dungeon."

The blush, that had been fading, returned to my cheeks.

"You really are disgusting, Salvatore."

Damon opened his mouth to retort, but a young voice screeching my name interrupted him.

"Aaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy!"

A small body crashed into my legs.

I looked down to see Chad's little sister, Julia, beaming up at me.

"He'o Ally," the little one beamed up at me.

"Hey Julia," I grinned as I unhooked my arm from Damon's and bent down.

"Where's your brother?" I asked sternly as I scooped her up into my arms.

"Over der," she replied.

"And why aren't you with him?"

"I saw'd you."

Now, I know all of you are wondering how I know this child. Well, I used to baby sit her. Before mum and dad died. Chad was a good friend of Luke's, so I knew him quite well. So his mum used to ask me if I could babysit for her. Chad's mum and dad had divorced several months ago.

"C'mon kiddo," I sighed, standing up. "Let's get you back to your brother."

"O-k," Julia sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You coming with?" I asked, looking up at Damon.

He had a... strange look on his face.

"No, you go on," the vampire said.

"See you later," I smiled at him before looking at the girl in my arms. "Let's go, sweetcheeks."

"Ally?" Julia asked as I started walking.

"Yes?"

"Is that man your boyfwiend?"

"Julia! I... uh... no... he's not," I stuttered, my cheeks turning a bright red. Again.

God, why does everyone insist on making me blush today? I haven't blushed this much since I woke up after a drunken night out and discovered that I had kissed Luke.

And of course, that was when I had that massive crush on him. I couldn't look at him for months without blushing.

But strangely enough, the thought of Damon being my... boyfriend doesn't repulse me as much as it would have done a couple of months ago.

"Why would you ask that, sweetie?" I asked, brushing Julia's fringe out of her eyes.

"Because of the way he looked at you," the girl replied innocently, blinking up at me.

The way he looked at me?

Huh?

Just as I was about to ask Julia what she meant, a voice rang out.

"Julia!"

We looked to see Chad running towards us.

"Cha!" Julia squealed, reaching her arms out towards her brother.

Chad pulled his sister into his arms and hugged her close to his body.

"You're alright," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

I watched the two with a wistful smile on my face. Seeing them interact like that, it only reminded that me and Jeremy were fighting.

"Thank you," Chad smiled at me.

"No problem," I replied, running a hand through my hair.

"Where did you find her?" the teen asked.

"She found me," I smiled fondly, pulling a leaf from the girl's hair.

Honestly, what has she been up to?

"I'm not surprised. She's missed you."

I looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I meant to visit. But life had just been so... hectic, recently."

"I can understand that."

Chad shifted his sister onto his hip so that he could put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Luke."

"Thanks Chad."

XXX

_Damon's POV_

Night had fallen.

I hadn't seen Alexa since she had wandered off with the little girl. It... suited her, to have a child in her arms. I guess she was just one of those girls.

I glanced to the side, only to see Anna.

"You're still around?" I groaned.

Everytime I saw this girl, something bad happened. And usually one of the Gilbert twins was involved.

"There's something that you need to know," the female vampire said, glancing around.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side. I reluctantly allowed her, curious as to what it was that she wanted to say.

"The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight," Anna revealed, her eyes continuously scanning the crowd.

"How do you know this?" I asked, loosely grasping her upper arms.

"I went to them," Anna sighed, shame in her tone. "They think I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead."

Founding Families?

Alexa.

Of course she would be one of the ones in danger. It's always one of the twins. Or both of them.

"When is this supposed to happen?" I asked urgently, tightening my grip on her arms.

"When the fireworks start."

Damn, not long then. Not long at all.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them," I said, looking around the square. Where is that girl?

"Then we can't be here!" Anna gasped, getting ready to flee.

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated."

And aren't I just kicking myself for that now?

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die."

Yes, thank you, I've realised that.

"Where are they right now?"

"They're already here, Damon."

Crap.

Not good.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I had managed to find Elena and Stefan. They were being all sweet and lovey-dovey, so, me being me, I decided to interrupt them.

"Heyup!" I grinned, leaping on Stefan's back. "Guess who's arrived."

"Hello Alexa," Stefan smiled, patting my hands, which were gripping his coat.

"Yes, tis I, the Amazing Alexa the Awesome," I beamed, wrapping my legs around Stefan's waist.

"Alexa, what are you doing?" Elena laughed, rolling her eyes at me.

"I'm saying hello to my twin and her boyfriend," I sighed before saying to Stefan, "I'm actually quite worried about her. She really should've known that."

"Alexa, I can hear you," Elena raised her eyebrow.

"I know you can hear me, god," I shook my head. "So rude."

I looked at my twin.

"I'm suddenly so glad that I'm getting a piggyback from Steffie," I remarked.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I recognise that look and that is not a safe look."

"Alexa," Ellie smiled, shaking her head.

"You love me anyways," I smirked at my twin. "So, whatcha been up ta?"

Elena a faint blush coloured Elena's cheeks as she smiled at her boyfriend and took his hand.

"Nawwww, aren't you both so adorable?" I cooed, wiping a fake tear from my eye.

"Alexa! Shut up!" Elena laughed.

"Make me!" I challenged, grinning.

"Oh, I'll make you alright."

"Stef down!" I shrieked as Ellie let go of the vampire's hand.

Stefan immediately complied. I stumbled slightly when my feet hit the floor but quickly dodged away from my twin.

"Na na nana na, can't catch me!" I giggled.

And then she caught me.

"Ellie! Stop!" I squealed, turning and twisting my body, trying to escape my sister's tickling fingers.

"You promise that you will stop the teasing?" my evil twin smirked.

"Promise! I promise!"

"Good," Elena grinned, patting my side.

I leaned against my twin, "Haven't done that in a while."

"No, we haven't," Ellie agreed with me.

I beamed up at my twin before moving so that our arms were linked. Stefan took Elena's other hand and we continued walking.

I glanced at Elena and giggled.

Elena glanced at me and giggled.

We kept having little giggling fits as we walked.

It was during one such giggling fit that I felt someone take hold of my other hand.

"Hi Damon!" I smiled brightly up at the vampire. "Whatcha up ta?"

"Saving your life," Damon replied seriously.

Cool.

Wait. What?

I frowned up at the vampire in confuzzlement.

"Fifteen words or less," he continued. "Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target."

Damon looked his brother in the eyes, "Get them out of here, now!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan frowned as Damon released my hand and made to walk off.

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan," Damon answered.

"Damon! Wait!" I called.

The older vampire sighed before turning to face me and cupping my face.

"Alexa, go with Stefan," he said softly.

"But-" I started.

"Alexa," Damon hesitated for a second, "Please."

It was the please that convince me.

"Ok," I whispered.

I looked in the vampire's ice blue eyes. A brief flash of... something flashed through them before they were gone.

I watched Damon's retreating back before Elena's voice caught my focus.

"Jeremy is still out here somewhere."

"Let's go find him," Stefan said before Ellie turned to look at me.

"Alexa, I want you to go home," she told me.

"No," I immediately disagreed. "Not until we find Jeremy."

My twin opened her mouth to argue but took one look at the determination on my face and instead said, "We need to hurry."

XXX

We couldn't find Jeremy anywhere. The place was filled with pissed off tomb vampires, and I couldn't find my baby brother.

We were just walking across the town square when Stefan fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"Stefan?" I questioned as Ellie and I exchanged glances and kneeled down next to him.

"What's going on, Stefan?" Ellie asked, taking hold of Stefan's head. "What's happening?"

"My head!" Stefan grunted, pain ringing through his tone.

I placed my hand on his back as I glanced around.

What the hell was going on?

What could possibly be hurting Stefan?

"Elena, we need to move him," I said to my twin, glancing around.

"Come on, Steffie, we need to move," I sighed as I stood up.

Elena put one of Stefan's arms around her shoulder. But just as I was about to do the same with the other arm, some dude barged past me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, turning to look at the rude fool.

Only to see Rick.

He quickly helped Elena support Stefan.

"We need to get him out of here. Alexa, keep an eye out for anymore deputies."

"Righto."

I spun around and, inconspicuously, looked around for any asshole's trying to steal our vampire.

Luckily, there were none.

So I bolted down the stairs to stand next to my twin.

"I don't know what happened," Ellie was explaining to Rick. "He just dropped."

"He's not the only one," Rick said grimly. "The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain."

"What?" I frowned.

Twinnie and history teacher exchanged glances before looking at Stefan the vampire.

"They're rounding up the vampires," Ellie realised with a gasp.

One thought entered my mind: Damon.

My Damon.

He's a vampire and he's in trouble. They'll get him and they'll kill him.

"Damon!" I whispered aloud before bolting back up the stairs.

"Alexa!" I heard Elena and Rick shout after me. But I ignored them.

Damon needed me.

He's helped me so many times; it's only fair that I return the favour.

XXX

I pushed my way through the crowd, frantically searching. The only problem was, I couldn't remember which way he walked when he left me earlier.

"Sorry... Don't mind the elbows... So sorry... Get out of the damn way!"

Nowhere.

I couldn't find him.

What... what if he was already dead?

What if one of those barstards had killed him?

No. That can't be true. I won't let it be true.

He can't die. He's not allowed to die. ever.

I tugged at my hair, a whimper escaping my lips.

"Damon."

XXX

_Elena's POV_

"Are you ok?" I asked Stefan softly, running a hand through his hair.

The pain had stopped a couple of minutes ago.

"It was like needles were piercing my skull," Stefan explained, grimacing in remembrance of the pain. "But then it just... stopped."

At the sound of footsteps, I looked up, hoping to see my sister. But instead I saw Alaric.

Alexa, where are you?

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down," Alaric said as he stood on the bottom step. "They're taking them to your family's old building."

They're taking them there? Why?

"It's the Gilbert device," my vampire muttered. "It has to be."

"But how did he get it to work?" I frowned. "Bonnie unspelled it."

"Maybe she didn't," Rick countered.

"She did, we saw her do it," I protested.

"No, no, he's right," Stefan cut in. "Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you," I said, taking hold of my boyfriend's hand.

"And Damon," Stefan added. "Vampires." The vampire looked around. "Where is Damon?"

"We- we don't know," I sighed reluctantly.

"I haven't seen him since this started," Rick added.

"Alexa ran off to look for him, but she hasn't come back yet," I was so worried for my sister. What if something had happened to her?

The sound of heels clicking down the stairs had us all looking up.

"I can't find him," Alexa gasped.

There was a slight tremble in her voice. But from glancing at the others, I could tell that I was the only one who noticed.

"I looked everywhere and I just can't find him."

"We think we know where he may be," I consoled my twin, letting go of Stefan's hand and taking hers. I turned to face Alaric, "Can you get our brother and take him home?"

"Of course," the history teacher nodded.

"Let's get going," Alexa said, pulling me up the stairs.

She was so eager to save Damon. Perhaps her feelings for the vampire were stronger then I first thought.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

"Wait," Stefan said, grabbing our arms.

"What?" I snapped, spinning around to face him.

"The building's on fire," he gasped.

"No no no no!" I shook my head and started running across the square.

I dimly heard Stefan repeat what he said to Elena, but my focus was on the Gilbert building in front of me.

As we got closer, I saw my dear Uncle John standing smugly in front of the building.

"Where is he?!" I growled. "Where is Damon?!"

I went to push him, but Elena's hands grabbed my arms.

"With the rest of them, where he should be," Uncle Jackass replied, a small smirk on his lips. "It's over for Damon."

"You're fu-" I began, snarling.

"Alexa!" Elena interrupted.

"You're effing insane!"

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago?" the man commented. "This is the right thing, Alexa."

"Right thing my ass!" I shouted.

I used my fear to fuel my anger.

Damon was in that building and now it's burning. My Damon was in there.

The jackass' gaze flickered to something behind me. I turned to see Stefan staring at the building.

"Go ahead, you won't make it out," John smirked. "It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

"You will not touch him!" I growled, stepping in front of the vampire.

"You know the building well," Stefan said to my twin. "Is there another way in?"

"Utility door," Elena answered immediately. "There's one around the side."

Stefan ran towards the building. Elena and I went to follow, but a hand grabbing my arm stopped me.

"Get your hands off of me!" I snapped, trying to pull my arm out of Uncle John's grip.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire," the jackass threatened.

"Don't," I started.

"We're asking you not to," Elena finished.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," the man rebuked.

"As our father, it damn well should," I frowned.

Uncle John, no, our father, froze, staring at us. I pulled my arm from his grasp and moved to stand next to my twin.

"You know," he finally said.

"We weren't sure," Elena said. "But now, we are."

I glared at him one last time before running towards the building.

XXX

"Damon!" I shouted, sprinting towards the open door.

I had to get in there. I had to save him. He couldn't die on me. I won't let him die on me.

"Alexa, stop! You can't go in there!" someone exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

I spun around to see Bonnie the bitch witch standing behind me.

"You!" I growled, my anger completely destroying my reason. "You caused this."

"Alexa?" Bonnie frowned, letting go of my arm and stepping back.

"This is your fault! You didn't unspell the device."

"Alexa, I couldn't unspell it."

"You said that you would! I promised him that you would do it! Because you're my friend. And I trusted you!"

"If I had unspelled it, then the tomb vampires would have killed all the Founding Families."

"I don't care about that!" I shrieked.

"Lexa, calm down," Ellie soothed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I hadn't even noticed her arrive.

That's how angry I was. That's how scared I was.

"You made me lie to him. You made me break my promise to him," I ran my hands through my hair, pulling on it. "I swore to him. And now, he's in there and it's burning and..."

Here come the tears.

"Alexa..." Bonnie sighed, stepping forward and taking my hands in hers. "Because if I lose him, that's it between us."

"You would end our friendship over Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes, because he's important to me. And you lied to me, Bonnie. You lied about something important."

"He's important to you," Bon sighed.

"Please, do something, anything, just... save him," I begged, a single tear falling.

"Ok," Bonnie nodded before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!"

"Bonnie?" I frowned.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Ellie asked.

Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok.

Bonnie glanced at me, regret in her gaze, before she looked at Elena.

"They'll be fine," she said.

"Thank you," I sighed, closing my eyes.

He's gonna be alright.

"Alexa," Ellie whispered to me.

I opened my eyes to see Stefan and Damon walking through the door, Stefan supporting his brother.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around my vampire, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I ignored the smell of smoke and just revealed at the feel of him in my arms. He was safe.

One of Damon's arms loosely wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I whispered. "I thought she'd done it. I didn't mean to lie to you. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," Damon sighed, resting his head against mine.

I had never actually realised what I felt for Damon until all of this had happened. The thought that I might lose him forever, I just couldn't accept it. Damon was just too damn important to me.

Why hadn't I realised how important he was to me before now?

I knew that my crush on him hadn't faded, hadn't left. But I hadn't realised that it had grown so big. Whatever I felt for Damon Salvatore, it was bigger than a crush.

In fact, I think that it might be...

No, it can't be.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

I slowly walked out of the Gilbert house, having just told the youngest Gilbert about Anna's death.

I didn't particularly like her, but I didn't want her to die. She didn't... deserve to die.

At the sound of footsteps, I glanced up to see the older Gilbert twin.

"What are you doing here?" Elena frowned.

I wonder where Alexa was. I'm surprised Elena's let her out of her sight.

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing," I replied dryly, walking forward.

"Which was...?" the girl prompted.

If Alexa had asked, I might have answered. But Elena and I weren't close enough yet for me to give her a proper answer to that question.

"It's not important," I said dismissively. "Let me take this for you."

I gently took the dress from her hands and laid it down on the railing. I stand by what I said earlier, the period look wouldn't suit Alexa. She was just too... new. Too modern. And the period clothing isn't colourful enough to suit her taste.

"Thank you," Elena smiled, moving closer towards me.

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it," I sighed. "Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen?" I shook my head. "I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is, Alexa certainly thinks that it is."

"Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you... and Alexa... and Bonnie," I shook my head. "Who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for Alexa."

There was a flicker of surprise on Elena's face, but it was quickly covered.

"Which means that somewhere along the way, your crazy little twin sister decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank her. Where is she?"

"When I left, she was talking to Bonnie," Elena replied before looking at me carefully and saying, "She cares for you Damon, more than she realises."

A funny feeling went through me.

Alexa cared for me.

She cared for me.

"You care for her too," Elena guessed, conviction in her tone. "Isobel was right."

I didn't confirm or deny her statement.

Instead, I leaned forward and gently kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Tell your twin what I said," I requested softly.

"I will," Elena whispered, staring at me intently.

There was a seconds silence before Elena stepped forward and her lips crashed into mine.

My hands landed on her hips as I froze in shock.

It took me several seconds, but I finally got the sense of mind to push the girl away.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed, holding onto her wrists to keep her away from me.

But before she could answer, the door to the Gilbert house opened.

Jenna glanced between us before saying, "It's late, you should probably come inside."

I released my grip on her wrists before Elena walked into the house. Jenna gave me a look before shutting the door.

I touched my lips in shock.

What the hell was that?

Not only is Elena dating Stefan, my brother, but she knows that her twin sister has feelings for me.

And that I have feelings for her sister.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

"I looked everywhere," Elena explained to Stefan over the phone. "Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff."

Yeah, Ellie had had her belongings stolen by someone. When we arrived at the school, they were nowhere to be found.

And before you all look at me, I am completely innocent in all of this. I have no idea who took them but I'm sure we'll find them soon.

"I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go with Alexa to the hospital."

Caroline, Matt and my Ty had been involved in a car accident. Matt and Tyler were fine, but Caroline wasn't.

I have to admit, when I first heard the news, my first thought was whether Tyler was alright. I couldn't lose my Tyler.

"Can you meet me there? Ok, I love you Stefan."

I miss that. I miss having someone who loves me like Stefan and Elena love each other. That closeness, that specialness, I wanted it back. It wasn't something that you had often.

Elena hung up the phone and looked back at me.

"How you doing, Lexa?" she asked.

"Damon's alive," I replied. "Tyler's fine. You're fine. All things considered, I'm doing ok."

"You were a mess when you thought Damon wouldn't make it," my twin casually remarked as she opened the front door.

As we walked in, I stared at her in suspicion, "What's your point?"

"That your crush on Damon has grown into something more," Ellie said to me before calling up the stairs, "Jeremy?"

"Well, that may be... sort of true," I muttered before shouting, "Yo bro! You still awake?"

Oh sweet lord, did I just say yo bro?

Meh.

"I thought that it might be true," Elena sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to object to me having more than a crush on Damon... would you?" I asked.

"No," my twin replied.

"Would you care to elaborate on that answer?" I prodded.

Elena opened her mouth to do just that when a noise in the kitchen stopped her.

"Da hell," I frowned as we exchanged glances and walked towards the kitchen.

**A/N: Hey guys. Gosh, I'm so nervous about this chapter. I don't know if I've done the episode justice or not, but hey ho it's the best that I can do. Hope you like it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I can't put into words just how much it means to me. I never thought that I would get to the season 1 finale and it's because of all of you that I have. I keep writing for all you who keep reviewing and favouriting and following. Thank you to HauntedVampyre for both reviews, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, xLyraCharlottex for the review and the suggestions I loved them!, winxgirl1997, TimeLord293, Revenger Tigger, IsobelFrances, MyFriendHasOCD for both reviews and Guest for the reviews! 12 reviews guys! I was so so so happy!**

**So, I was curious, when do you think that Alexa should get together with Damon? I know when they're getting together, but I wanna know when you think that they should. Colour me curious :) **

**I have had this really awesome, (I hope), idea for season 4. I was re-watching an episode the other day and I just got a massive brainwave. One of the main things that my idea will do is hopefully make Elena more likeable. I don't really like her in season 4, but I did quite like her character before that. So I'm hoping that what I have planned will totally change the awfulness of her character in season 4. I'm just so excited to write it, but I have all of seasons 2 and 3 to write first. Which I am also quite excited to write. Fun times ahead guys. Well, for me at least. **

**Don't know when the next update will be. But it should be within the next 2 weeks. Thanks for reading guys! Love ya all! Until next time. **


	24. The Return

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

So, where was I? Oh yeah, I remember, noise in kitchen, Gilbert twins investigate.

I was curious as to what the noise was. Maybe Aunt Jenna had finally decided that Uncle John was worth the murder charge. Because if that were the case, I would so give her an alibi.

As you can probably tell, I was still pretty angry at my Uncle Who Isn't Really My Uncle But Is Actually My Birth Father John.

What he did was just... OH MY GOD!

We walked round the corner into the kitchen to see Uncle John lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Uncle John!" I gasped, my eyes widening in shock.

I just, sort of, froze. Blood. He was bleeding. Oh sweet jesus why was he bleeding?

Fortunately, Elena had a bit more sense. She grabbed my arm and pulled me forward as she rushed to Uncle John's side.

I dropped to my knees beside the bleeding man and flapped my hands over him in panic.

"What do we do?" I squeaked, looking at Elena. "What do we do? What do we do?"

My shock was making me useless. After everything that I had been through today, almost losing Damon, this was just the cherry on the top of the cake. A bleeding Uncle slash Birth Father was the last damn thing that I needed.

Ellie threw a white towel at me as she rushed to get the phone.

Right, put pressure on the wound, try and stop the bleeding.

"Don't you dare die on me!" I whispered to Uncle John as I pressed the towel onto his wound. "Not now. Not today."

The once white towel was quickly stained red. Red with blood.

"Hi, I-I need an ambulance to, uh, 2104 Maple Street," Ellie spoke into the phone, panic clear in her tone.

I pressed down harder on the wound, grimacing as blood seeped through the towel and covered my hand.

"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine," I chanted quietly.

John's mouth moved, but I couldn't hear what he said.

I exchanged glances with Elena before leaning in closer, "Huh?"

"Behind you!" the man spoke louder.

Ellie spun around with a gasp, pushing me behind her.

But there was no one there.

Ok, deep breaths, no need to freak out.

Too late.

I saw my twin grab the bloody knife off the floor and stand up.

"Don't move," I said to John before getting to my feet and clinging onto Ellie's back.

"Don't you dare leave me alone," I whispered in her ear.

Ellie nodded before taking one of my hands in hers.

We slowly walked into the hallway, our eyes anxiously scanning the area. My heart pounded and my hands shook. I shuffled closer to my twin so that I was standing beside her.

Someone vamp ran behind us, making me scream and spin around. Elena turned with me, brandishing the knife.

I took a step forward, snagging Ellie's hand and pulling her with me.

I knew that us being together wouldn't stop a vampire if it wanted to attack. But maybe, just maybe, it would give us the opportunity to stop it. A fools though? Perhaps, but it kept me from freaking out about the threat to my sister.

The sound of a vamp run and the front door slamming had us, once again, spinning around.

... Well... at least the vampire is no longer in the house. But...

Ellie and I looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Jeremy!" we both exclaimed at the same time before racing for the stairs.

I took the lead, fear for my baby brother causing me to run faster than I have ran in a helluva long time. I've done a lot of running today, haven't I?

I burst through the door to Jeremy's room and fell onto the bed.

He was unconscious.

"Jeremy?!"

"Jeremy!" Elena appeared by my side.

"Wake up, Jeremy! Wake up!"

"You have to wake up!"

"Please, baby brother, wake up."

I shook his body, hoping, wishing to get a reaction. Any reaction.

Just as I was about to lose hope, Jeremy woke with a gasp.

"Jer!" I cried out in relief, pulling him into my arms.

Ellie's arms encircled the both of us.

He was alright. My brother was alright.

XXX

Even when the ambulance arrived, I didn't let go of Jeremy. I just tightened my grip on him and rested my head against his.

Uncle John's blood was still on my hands. Dried blood was not a nice thing to have on you. But I was too worried about letting Jeremy out of my sight to go and wash it off.

"Don't you ever ever scare me like that again," I whispered.

Jer didn't verbally answer; instead, he curled his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Too many people have almost died on me today, I don't need you dieing too."

My mind wandered back to earlier that evening, to when Damon was in that burning building. The thought that I might lose him, the pain that it caused, it was almost as bad as the pain that I felt when Luke died. Damon had become as important to me as Luke had been.

Perhaps... more important...

Stefan walking into the room shook me from my thoughts.

"He said that Anna gave him some of her blood and then he took these pills," Elena was explaining to him. "And now..."

"He looks alright to us," I picked up when Ellie trailed off. "But on the other hand, so do you. So we just..."

"Don't know," my twin sighed.

Stefan nodded, glancing between me and my twin, before kneeling down in front of Jeremy.

He took my brothers face in his hands and stared intently into his eyes.

If it wasn't such a serious moment, I would've made some sort of comment about that. But like I said, it was too serious a moment.

Jeremy tried to pull away.

"Look at me," Stefan ordered him, gripping his face tighter.

"I'm fine, okay?" Jer snapped. "I feel exactly the same."

"Should I call a paramedic up here?" Elena asked, worry clear in her tone. "What should I do?"

"Stefan, he's gonna be ok," I quietly asked the vampire. "Isn't he?"

"He's fine," Stefan reassured us. "He's fine."

"You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy frowned before muttering, "Damn it."

"'Damn it'?" I repeated, moving so that I could look at my brother. "Don't... You... You don't say that! You don't get to say that!" I punched him in the arm. "Don't you dare say that!"

"Why would you want that?" Ellie frowned sadly as Stefan stood up.

"Did you hear about Anna?" Jer retorted. "What happened to her tonight?"

I ran my hand through his hair, "What happened?"

"She died," was the blunt answer.

Oh Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I need you to listen to me very carefully, ok?" Stefan stressed, once again taking Jer's face in his hands. "I am very sorry about Anna, but with every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your body. If you try and kill yourself right now, you could really die."

I really didn't like the thought of Jeremy, of my baby brother, dying. It hurt. The thought of my life without Jeremy, I just couldn't imagine it. He was my little brother, losing him...

No, that will never happen.

Never ever.

Jer stared at the vampire for a second before looking away.

"Hey!" Stefan barked, slapping Jeremy on the back of the head. "Do you understand me?!"

Gee whizz, forceful much?

I placed my hand on my brother's head, where Stefano had slapped him, and gently rubbed it as Elena warned the vampire from further Jeremy mistreatment.

"Yeah, I understand," the kid finally mumbled.

"Good," the vampire sighed, moving to stand next to my sister.

"What about the pills that he took?" Ellie frowned.

Yeah, that's a good question. A great question, actually.

"He didn't take enough to die, so Anna's blood actually healed him," Stef explained, sliding an arm around Elena's waist.

I, once again, rested my head against Jeremy's shoulder as there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Gilbert?" a voice asked.

Uhhh, which one?

"We'll be right there," twin answered the voice.

Oh, guess he means both of us then. Fair enough.

"You need to be at the hospital," Stefan said softly to Ellie.

"But-" Elena tried to argue, gesturing at Jeremy.

"No, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy," the vampire cut her off. "Just go with Alexa to the hospital."

Well, guess that I'm definitely going to the hospital then. Curses. I wanted to say here with Jeremy and try and find out why he thinks that becoming a vampire is a good idea.

"I don't need a babysitter," the teen next to me muttered petulantly.

"I disagree, dear brother," I snorted, raising an eyebrow. "If anyone needs a babysitter right now, it's you."

I stood up and walked over to my twin.

I know that I sounded a bit… snippy. But the kid tries to turn himself into a vampire, which involves dying, and then has the audacity to say that he didn't need a babysitter. Boy, does that kid push buttons.

But I loved him. And I always would.

XXX

Once we got to the hospital, we immediately tracked down Bonnie. If anyone could tell us how Caroline was doing, it would be her.

"Bonnie," Elena stated, catching the witches attention. "How's Caroline?"

"She's weak," Bon-Bon answered, her voice thick with unshed tears. "They don't know if she's going to make it."

"What?" I breathed, eyes wide.

No, not Caroline. She can't die.

While I was in shock, Ellie was speechless. She was closer to Caroline than I was. And this news affected her worse.

Bonnie enveloped her in a hug as I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Is there something that you can do?" twin asked quietly. "Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how," Damon Salvatore's voice sounded from behind me. "Do you?"

I glanced behind me to see Damon appear from around the corner. A slight smile formed on my face as he came to stop next to me, his arm brushing against mine.

"No, I don't," the witch reluctantly agreed through gritted teeth.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that," the vampire elaborated on his point as he gently rested his hand on the small of my back.

I rolled my eyes at the two as I unconsciously moved closer to the man.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn," Bonnie countered.

Really guys?

Is this really the time to be doing this?

Let the ego's fight later, we have a Care-Bear to save.

Damon stared at the witch for a moment before offering, "I can give Caroline some blood."

His thumb lightly stroked my back as he spoke. I shifted slightly so that my head rested against his arm.

The first emotion that I felt was 'OH HELLO NO!', but then I stopped and thought for a minute. That could… that could work.

"Damon…" Elena started, a frowny look on her face.

"It would just be enough to heal her," the vampire cut her off, anticipating what she was going to say. "She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she'll get better Elena."

It is strange that I felt strangely… jealous… about the fact that Damon was giving Caroline his blood?

Yeah, it is strange. Just… just ignore that.

"There's a big risk," Ellie spoke slowly, considering. "I don't know… if we can… agree… to that."

"Do it," Bonnie ordered Damon confidently before looking at Elena. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die."

My twin nodded slowly.

"You would immediately do it if it was Alexa," Bon-Bon stated softly.

And I would immediately do it if it was Elena.

"If I do this," Damon cut in, stopping Ellie from speaking. "You and me, call a truce?"

"No," the witch replied. "But you'll do it anyway." She glanced at me. "For Alexa."

Bonnie turned and walked away, leaving an awkward silence behind her.

Thanks Bonnie. Thank you so much.

Damon glanced at me. So I glanced at Elena. Elena glanced at Damey before glancing at me. I cleared my throat before glancing at an old man sleeping in one of the chairs.

"Soooo," I drawled uncomfortably, rocking back and forth on the heels of my feet. "I'm gonna go find Tyler, see how he's doing."

I nodded once before leaving as quickly as possible without running.

Sorry Ellie, but you're gonna have to endure the awkwardness on your lonesome. Love ya though.

Facing Damon after Bonnie's statement? Not happening. We still had to discuss what happened earlier tonight, we didn't need Bon making it worse.

It didn't take me long to find my Tyler. He was sitting in one of the waiting rooms, staring morosely at the wall.

Ohh Ty.

My heart broke as I saw a tear slowly trickle down his face.

I don't know what had happened to get this sort of reaction from him, but whatever it was, it was bad.

I slowly made my way over to the teen and sat down next to him.

"Alex," Tyler greeted me, quickly wiping away the tear.

"Oh my darling Tyler," I sighed, placing my hand on his shoulder and gently turning his face to look at me. "What happened?"

"You mean other than the car crash?"

I ran my hand through his hair, "Yes, I mean other than the car crash." I paused for a second. "How are you, by the way? Were you hurt?"

He had told me that he was fine. But my dear brother, like all the other people that I care about, had an irritating habit of hiding his injuries. Not that I can comment on that, of course, as I tended to do the same.

Tyler caught my hands in his.

"I'm fine, a bit of a headache, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good," I sighed in relief. "Now, tell me what else happened."

The teen rested his head in my hands.

"My dad died."

... Oh sweet jesus.

Mayor Lockwood was dead?

How?

No, that's not the important part.

I gently pulled my hands out of Ty's grip before pulling him into a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and clung on tightly.

"Oh, Ty, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

I held my brother to me as he finally broke down.

While he may not have particularly liked his father, the man was his father, his parent, his dad. And, deep down, he loved him.

XXX

_Elena's POV_

I watched as Alexa bolted from the area as quickly as possible. I really needed to talk to her about her feelings for Damon. Everytime I tried, someone ended up interrupting us, be it Stefan or a tomb vampire trying to kill John.

"I know this is probably the worst time possible to have this conversation," Damon started to talk, drawing my attention from the door that Alexa disappeared through. "But we really need to talk about what happened tonight."

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John," I frowned.

Not only did that vampire try and kill John, but it threatened Alexa and Jeremy's safety. Which I am not happy about.

"What?" the vampire exclaimed in shock, his eyes widening. "When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

After you left? I wasn't even aware that you were there in the first place. I never saw you and I know that Alexa didn't, she was with me.

"You were there?" I questioned.

"Come on Elena, you know I was."

Now, is it just me, or is there a hint of anger in his tone? Whatever he thought happened, it wasn't good.

"When were you at the house?"

"Really?" Damon snapped. "Earlier on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, I exposed my feelings for your twin."

At my look of complete and total confusion, the vampire huffed before growling, "Come on, Elena, you kissed me."

What? He thinks that I did what? I would never hurt Alexa like that! Who did he think I was? Katherine?!

"Ok, I don't have time for this, Damon," I glared at the vampire, preparing to go and find my twin sister.

"If you want to forget what happened, fine, but I can't," he growled, grabbing my arm. "What happened was wrong."

"Damon, I would never kiss you. Or even think about kissing you. I would never hurt Alexa in that way."

Damon frowned in confusion and opened his mouth but was promptly interrupted by Aunt Jenna.

She glared at him as he released my arm and moved away a couple of steps.

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message," my aunt said, turning to look at me. "How is John?"

Instead of answering her question, I asked, "Where have you been?"

She wasn't at home, which is actually a good thing, but she hadn't left any notes telling us where she was. It was something that she had gotten into a habit of doing so that all of us, (mainly Alexa), knew what was happening.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report," Aunt Jenna replied, confusion in her tone. "I told you earlier."

She couldn't have, I haven't seen her since before the vampire incident.

"No, you didn't," I told her.

"Yes, I did," she argued.

"No, Jenna, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

Why would she think that? I know that she didn't tell me earlier, so why did she think that she did? There is no way that she could have gotten me and Alexa mixed up. My little twin had barely left my side since she saw that Damon was alive.

"Oh," Damon suddenly groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jenna and I exchanged glances before looking at him. Whatever he had figured out, he didn't like it.

The vampire looked at us, realising that he had spoken out loud. He looked at us before turning and stalking off. In the direction that Alexa had left in.

I needed to know what he had figured out so I turned to look at Aunt Jenna, "I'm going to go and find Alexa and take her home. Let me know if anything changes."

"I will," Jenna nodded. "Just get home and try to relax."

"I don't think that that will be possible," I stated dryly. "Not with Alexa worrying about John."

Despite how much she claimed not too, I knew that she cared a lot about him. Even if he did try and kill her Damon. She was very possessive over Damon. I don't think that she's even realised it. I only know that because I know her so well.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I was just sitting in the waiting room, on my own. Mrs Lockwood had taken Tyler home earlier. I had promised to be there to help at the Mayor's Wake.

Tyler had been there for me when I lost my parents and when I lost Luke. Now it was my turn to be there for him. I knew what it was like to lose a father, so I would do everything in my power to stop him from falling apart like I did.

That's what siblings do.

And now I'm getting all morose. Oh joy of joys.

I glanced up, startled, as Damon came bursting through the doors. Well, he seems to be in a hurry. Wonder where he's going.

Towards me, was the answer to that question.

He grabbed me the arm and pulled me up.

"Come on, we've got to go and see Stefan," he said as he pulled me from the room.

"But what about Ellie?" I protested as I let him pull me.

There was nothing that I could do to stop him, so there was no point in struggling. Besides, I was too busy looking for my twin.

"She'll be with us in a minute," the vampire answered distractedly.

I frowned in confusion for a second before I heard my twin's voice behind me.

"Alexa! Damon!"

She soon appeared by my side.

"Ola twin," I beamed at her before looking at Dameydoodle. "Where are we going, again?"

"To see Stefan."

"So we're going home? Goodie, I think I left my phone there."

It was as I pondered the location of my phone that I noticed that there was a strange sort of tension between my vampire and my twin.

Hmmm, wonder what's going on there, then.

XXX

Damon barely spoke a word on the quick drive home. He was worried about something, that much I could tell. But whatever he was worried about was a complete mystery to me.

And I didn't like that.

If something was bothering him enough for him to be visibly showing it, then it was bad bad juju. And the last thing that I wanted was more bad juju happening. I had almost lost Damon, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline and John tonight, I didn't need anything else bad happening.

We entered the house to see Stefan slowly pick himself up off of the floor.

Dude, I know that the floor's comfortable, but there's a time and a place for floor sleeping. And since you have no reason to wallow, you shouldn't even be on the floor. At least he didn't try and do it on the kitchen floor. No one was allowed to lay on it apart from me.

"Stefan?" Ellie frowned.

"Elena," Stefano stated, almost sounding uncertain.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" I wondered aloud, carefully examining the mildly panicked look on his face.

"Katherine happened," Damon answered for his brother.

"Katherine?" I repeated.

My vampire nodded.

Well... crap... that little bitch was back.

XXX

I was in the kitchen, making myself a nice, hot, strong coffee while Ellie was speaking to Jer-Bear upstairs.

And before you say anything, the coffee was alcohol free. I was being a good little twin and hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol since me and Ellie made up.

I moved slowly, methodologically. I was still trying to absorb the information that Katherine was in town.

It was... a lot to handle. I never thought that I would encounter her. A little naive, but it was wishful thinking.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked his brother.

Oh yes, forgot to mention, our Salvatore vampires were stood behind me in the kitchen. From what I could gather, they were giving each other looks and were trying to figure out the Bitcherine situation.

"No," Stefan answered.

What an informative answer, Steffie, thank you so much.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance," Dame spoke, a faint hint of admiration in his tone.

I snorted quietly, "You can say that again."

"She said that she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

I perked up a bit at the question. As you could probably tell, I, too, was curious as to what the answer of that question was.

"She pretended to be Elena too, when she showed up earlier tonight," Damon answered.

Seriously, are these two incapable of elaborating on their answers? Infuriating, it is.

What happened? What did Katherine the Bitch Who Was Pretending to be My Twin Sister do? Details, Damon, gimme details.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and demand more details, Elena walked into the room.

I immediately walked over to here and gave her the coffee that I made for her. She accepted it and smiled gratefully at me.

"I told Jeremy," she explained to the two vampires. "I can't lie to him anymore."

See, I already knew that she was doing that. I didn't need it explaining to me.

I know my twin so well. Aren't I a good twin?

"How'd he take it?" I asked.

"As well as can be expected," Ellie answered, sighing quietly.

It is a bit of a crazy thing to believe. A five hundred year old vampire who looks exactly like Elena can now get in the house and massacre everyone whenever she gets the fancy. I'm amazed that we haven't been locked up in a mental institute yet. Even Luke thought that we were ever so slightly bonkers, and he knew about the supernatural!

He he, Supernatural, supernatural. Get it?

Hem hem, I should probably move on.

"Are you alright?" Steffie- Pooh asked, walking over to my twin.

"No, I'm not alright," Elena answered.

Well, guess that's understandable.

"I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone, things would get better."

"Oh Ellie," I sighed. "We all thought that."

"Katherine was in this house," is this going where I think it's going, "That means that she's been invited in," apparently yes, it is, and can I just say, oh snappturtles.

"So, the question is, what the hell are we gonna do?" I asked, looking at Damon.

"Move," he suggested, a small smirk dancing around his lips.

"Ha ha," I deadpanned. "Thank you for the very helpful suggestion."

My twin rolled her eyes and sat down at the dining table.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero that you can do about it; you would be dead, but you're not, neither of you are," my vampire remarked, suddenly deadly serious.

Well, aren't you just a barrel of sunshine right now?

Although, now that I think about it, perhaps that's a good thing.

"So clearly she has other plans."

"Right," Steffie ageed. Shocking, I know, the two Salvatore's agreeing on something. "We need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process."

Ohhh, but that's one of the best parts. Meanie Stefan.

"What happened tonight when you thought that she was Elena?"

We all looked at Damon intently.

I was especially curious. I wanted to know what Katherine had done with my Damon.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead," Damey started warily. "She..."

He trailed off, glancing at me with an almost guilty look on his face. But that can't be right... can it?

The vampire steeled himself before finishing, "She kissed me."

It felt as though all the breath had been knocked from my body. She kissed him? Katherine kissed him? I was so gonna stake that bitch. She was dead... well, deader than she already is.

A red hot pit of jealousy formed inside of me. How dare she! She has no right to kiss him.

... But what right did I have? What right did I have to be jealous?

I had no right. Damon wasn't mine.

"And you thought that it was me?" Ellie asked, sounding vaguely horrified.

I knew that she would never do that to me. My twin understood my feelings for Damon better than I did.

"What do you mean 'she kissed you'?" Stefan asked, frowning.

Ooo, lookie, a new frown line.

"Well, you know, when one set of lips puckers up and goes-"

The vampire then proceeded to make kissy noises.

How mature.

Stefan shot towards is brother in anger, using his vampire speed.

But Damon was faster and blurred behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back against his chest, using me as some sort of human shield.

It felt... right to be in his arms. I felt... safe. I didn't want to leave. God, what do I sound like?

"Don't be obvious, Stefan," Damon warned his brother mockingly.

Silly Steffie went to try again, but Ellie immediately shot up from her seat to intercept him.

"Stefan wait," she told him as I rested my head against Damon's strong chest. "Katherine kissed him, not me."

She looked back at us, staring straight into my eyes. "I would never do that."

The unspoken words of 'not to you' ended that sentence. Ellie knew how I felt and I knew that she knew. My twin would never even consider kissing Damon as she knew that it would hurt me. Which is one thing that we promised to never do to each other. The twin code.

"We don't have time for this, guys," Elena took charge.

The two brothers glared at each other for a few seconds longer before they both looked at Elena.

Isn't she such a good little leader? Even the two vampires are listening to her.

"John must know something," my twin tried to reason.

Good logic there, twinnie.

"Yeah, he has to," I agreed. "There has to be some reason as to why Katherine tried to end his life."

And there's some good logic from me. Amazing, isn't it?

"She's Katherine," Damey stated, as though that explained everything. Actually, thinking about it, it probably did. "She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think that you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know."

She sounds like a clever little conniving bitch. Still hate her though. Don't admire her at all.

"No, actually, Elena's right," I cleared my throat, "Elena and Alexa are right."

Thank you Stefano. Much better.

"John could know something through Isobel.

Oh joy, bitch number 2.

"Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine, so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

She's not our mother, Stefan, she doesn't deserve that right. Not after what she did.

"I've got a better idea," Damey countered.

"Oooh, and what's that then?" I asked, twisting my head to look at his face.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch."

"Oooh, I likey like that idea."

Sounded like a good idea to me.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked, shaking her head a little, but I could see the small smile on her face.

"If Katherine thinks that she's been ignored, then it will lure her out, she'll make a move."

Finally! Elaboration!

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan challenged.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic," Damon answered as he let go of me and started leaving the room. "We'll see."

"What about ripping her heart out?" I suggested as I followed the vampire from the room.

"Feeling a bit violent, are we?" Damey smirked at me.

I shrugged, "Katherine's a bitch."

And she kissed my Damon.

I was incredibly... jealous... that she had kissed him. What right did she have to kiss him? She abandoned him. The little bitch.

Hmmm, Queen Bitch...?

I allowed the small river of jealousy inside of me to plan out increasingly violent and poetic ways of killing Katherine.

Oooh, alliteration.

Kill Katherine. That would be an awesome movie. Maybe I should make it...

I really hate Katherine. Like majorly hate.

God, bitch tried to kill my birth father.

Bitch kissed my Dameydoodle.

Bitch is dead.

XXX

The day of the Mayor's wake.

I had managed to find some funeral appropriate clothing to wear. Amazing , I know.

It didn't take me long to find my Tyler. He w as by the door, greeting the guests. I was one of the first to arrive at the Lockwood house; I had even got up early for the event. Aren't I an amazing sister?

I was immediately pulled into a hug the moment Tyler saw me. I gently wrapped my arms around.

"Thanks for coming, Alex," he said softly when he pulled back.

I cupped his face and smiled, "There's no need to thank me, Tyler. You're my brother and I will always be here for you."

My brother shakily took a deep breath.

He had put his walls up again. There would be no outburst of tears from him, today. But then again, Tyler had never been as emotional as I was.

I supported Tyler as he greeted everyone who arrived. No one questioned my presence; I guess they were used to the fact that me and Tyler were besties.

Carol Lockwood was inside, trying to stop herself from falling apart.

"Do you even know who that guy is?" I asked as a dude with a wine glass walked away.

"Nope," Ty answered. "I don't know who half these people are."

"I don't know who three quarters of these people are," I mused, watching the crowd.

Oh look, there's Damon. Nope, gone again.

My darling family had yet to arrive. Elena was with Stefan at the hospital, interrogating Uncle John on Issie and Kathie.

"No way."

The sound of Tyler's shocked jolted me from my thoughts. I turned around to see a familiar jeep pulling into the Lockwood driveway.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" I gasped.

There is no damn way that that man is here.

"So the black sheep returns," Tyler commented as Mason Lockwood got out of the jeep.

"Tyler?" Mason smiled as he walked up the steps.

"Yeah," Ty-Ty confirmed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

This drew the older Lockwood's attention to me.

"Alexa?"

"The one and only," I smirked.

"What happened to you two?"

Nawww bless, I think we've shocked him.

"You both look so grown up."

"That's because you haven't seen us in years, Uncle Mason," Ty retorted.

"Two years, to be exact," I added.

The last time that we had seen was the day after the Duke Party, the year before last. I barely even got a goodbye.

Mason sighed and looked at his nephew.

"It's good to see you again," he stated as he pulled him into a hug.

I 'awww'ed quietly in the background.

"It's good to see you too," Tyler finally smiled at his uncle as they separated.

Cue more 'awwwws'.

But this time, Ty- Ty heard me.

He looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I cried, trying to defend myself. "It's cute, ok? Cute!"

"Whatever Alexa," the teen sighed.

"Do you want a hug, Alex?" Mason smiled, opening his arms.

"Yeppers," I answered, accepting the hug.

I loved hugs. Hugs were good.

"It's good to see you, Masey-Moo," I sighed in contentment.

"Still insist on the nicknames, huh?" Mason laughed as we moved apart.

"My nicknames make people feel special," I beamed.

"Special?" Ty repeated sceptically. "Sure, Alex, whatever you say."

"Hush child," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're the child, Alex," Tyler stated before speaking to his uncle. "Come on inside."

I watched as the two Lockwood's entered the house.

I'm glad that Mason returned. Tyler needed him now. Now more than ever.

XXX

It didn't take me long to find someone else to spend time with. That lucky person just so happened to be Matthew Donovan.

"Good day, Mr Matthew," I greeted him as I walked up beside him.

"Hello Alexa," Matt smiled back at me.

I hadn't had a one on one conversation with Matt in ages. Far far too long.

"How have you been?" Mattie asked me, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Should I be asking you that?" I retorted gently. "You were the one in the car crash, after all."

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about Caroline."

"How is she doing?"

"Better, she's a lot better."

"That's good. That's very good."

Damon's blood obviously helped at lot. Which just goes to show, he is capable of being 'good', whatever good is. What can be defined as 'good'?

"I'm just glad that she's ok," Mattie sighed.

I looked at him, like really looked at him.

"You love her," I stated softly and confidently.

It was obvious. The way he talked about her. The way he looked at her. The emotion in his eyes and voice.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good," I nodded. "Hold onto that love. Never let it go." I sighed. "Trust me when I say that your life won't be the same if you lose it."

"How are you coping with that? I mean, you no longer appear to be so self-destructive."

That's... that's a good question. How was I coping?

"It still hurts. I still have this pain in my heart. But... I'm healing, slowly but surely."

Time heals all wounds.

"I'll see you later, Matt," I smiled softly before slowly making my way outside.

Talking about Luke, it brought back the memories of his funeral. I was a mess. Could barely go five minutes without breaking down into tears. I had Tyler on one side, Elena on the other and Damon lurking around in the background.

There's been so much death recently. Too much. It just... makes me think. Would all of those people have still been alive if the Salvatore's hadn't come to town. Would Mr Tanner, Vicki, Mayor Lockwood, Logan Fell, Eric, Heather, Jazz, Luke still be alive? Or would some other freak accident have taken their lives?

But if Stefan and Damon hadn't have come to Mystic Falls, Elena wouldn't be alive right now. Stefan was the one who saved her. I would be without my twin. We would never have met Alaric Saltzman. And that would have been... bad.

And I would never have met Damon.

Speaking of Damon, guess who was standing to the left of me. Three guess, the first two don't count.

I shook my head and walked over to him.

"Hey, Damon," I greeted the vampire, leaning against the pillar next to him. "How ya doin'?"

"Great, Alexa, walking on the sunshine," Damey replied sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

"There's no need for sarcasm."

"There's always need for sarcasm," a small smirk formed on his lips.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Explains why you're not that witty, then."

I gasped in mock outrage, "I am witty!"

"Sure you are, Alexa."

"I am witty," I muttered petulantly.

"Denial."

"Is a river in Egypt," I retorted before sniggering.

I'd been waiting ages to say that to someone. And I mean ages.

"Really?" Damey groaned, raising an eyebrow.

"Really really," I giggled slightly.

Damon rolled his eyes at me.

Well, at least he doesn't done the exasperated nose pinch yet. It was always an achievement when I drove someone that far. That sounds really bad, doesn't it?

"Oh! Oh! Guess what!"

"What?"

"There's a city in Egypt called Alexandria!"

"And that interests me because..."

"I'm so awesome that they named a city after me. Just goes to prove that I'm more awesome than you."

Damon turned to face me properly.

"One, the city was built before your ancestors were born, so you're named after the city, the city was not named after you. Two, there is no way that you are more awesome then me."

"Of course I'm more awesome than you, that's why I'm called Alexa the Awesome."

The vampire gave me a look, so I wisely changed the subject.

"Seriously though, Damon, how are you doing?"

From the look on his face, I could tell that he wouldn't tell me. Now, was that a guy thing or a Damon thing? Because from my experience, boys rarely talked about their feelings. But then again, my main experience of boys is Tyler and Luke who were both manly boys.

"Please? I thought that our friendship was strong enough that you could talk to me about these sorts of things. Guess I was wrong."

Hmmm, emotional manipulation. Don't do that much anymore.

"I thought that your twin kissed me. I tried not to kiss her back. Doppelganger hijinks ensued. How do you think I doing?"

"Hurting. I think that you're hurting. Katherine willing kissed you and then she went and kissed Stefan only a few hours later."

"Don't be stupid, Alexa, I don't get hurt."

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking into his ice blue eyes, I said, "I'm not the one being silly. Of course you get hurt. You just don't admit it. You use a very common and popular method and use your anger to cover it up before proceeding to do something stupid."

"You're scared. You think that Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you?"

"No, I don't think that," I answer truthfully. "But Stefan does. And he has been trying to persuade Elena and me that he's right. That you're gonna go off the deep end."

"You don't think that," Damon frowned.

I think he genuinely expected me to say that I thought that he was gonna go off the deep end. I'd like to think that I know him better than that.

"I don't think that," I assured him.

I never even noticed that we were only a couple of inches away from each other.

"Why did you think that Elena would kiss you?" I asked curiously, titling my head to the side.

"I didn't want to. I never wanted to believe that she would do that to you."

"And you didn't kiss her back."

There may have been a teeny tiny hint of smugness there.

"Why would I? I-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Elena's amused voice interrupted whatever it was that Damon was gonna say.

I quickly stepped back, my cheeks turning a lovely shade of red.

"Not at all, dear twin," I replied.

Ellie raised a sceptical eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"I just wanted to ask," she said to Damey. "Why would you think that I would kiss you? I thought that you understood our bond better than that."

"I do," Damon retorted. "Which is why I was so shocked."

Awww, he understands our bond. Not many guys understand the bond between me and Elena. Hell, not many people understood it. Fortunately, though, for us, everyone that we have ever dated has understood the bond.

"Elena!" Bonnie's panicked voice drew our attention to the witch who had just ran over to us.

"Bon-Bon, what's wrong?" I frowned, taking a step towards her.

"Katherine's here," she explained breathlessly.

The bitch was here? At Tyler's house? Was nothing sacred anymore?!

... But, her being here meant that she had been invited in. Oh shizzle, that's not good.

"Stay here!" Damon ordered us before stalking off.

Oooh, someone's Katherine hunting.

Good luck, Damey, please kill the bitch for me.

XXX

Ellie had, gently, suggested to Bonnie that perhaps she should go home. The witch listened and quickly hitched a lift home from Matthew.

So here I was, sitting with Elena.

"So," my twin started. "You and Damon looked liked you were having a moment earlier."

Yeah... we were...

"Ellie, I'm confused," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"About what, Lexa?"

"My feelings for Damon."

"Safe, appreciated, cared for... wanted..."

The way that I felt about Damon reminded me of how I felt about Luke before we started dating.

"I think that Damon has taken a place in your heart," Ellie started. "But, I think that you still need to move on from Luke some more."

I looked at her. She knew me so damn well.

"What you felt for him, it's still there. All you need is to move on some more before exploring how you feel about Damon."

"Good advice, twin, I shall follow that."

"You? Listen to advice from someone?" Ellie gasped in mock shock. "You must be desperate and confused.

"Ha ha," I deadpanned, giving her an unimpressed look.

"Seriously though, Lexa, you need more time before you can start thinking about your feelings for Damon."

Time... Time would help.

XXX

Not long after our deep, meaningful conversation, Elena got a call from Stefan. He wanted the both of us to meet him out by the Lockwood Lake. No idea as to what he was doing out there. Admiring the scenery, perhaps?

Swimming in the lake?

But anyways, we made our way outside to see Stefan sitting on one of the benches with a bloody shirt. Apparently, Katherine had gotten a teeny tiny bit jealous and had stabbed him with an iron pole.

Lovely woman, isn't she?

But I'll tell you what; I would love to stab her with a wooden stake. Evil bitch.

Elena helped him clean up the blood while I turned my back. There were somethings that I didn't want to see, Stefan's muscular torso is not one of them.

Damon's, on the other hand...

Wait, what I am saying?

Ignore that please.

But anyways, predict sweet lovey-dovey moments, I do.

Sickening they would be.

Turn my back, I must.

I stared out over the lake and allowed my mind to wander.

When I was around 6, we had too much frogspawn in our little pond at home. Mrs Lockwood was going through a nature friendly phase so she said that we could put them in her pond. And we did. Me and my mum drove over to the Lockwood place to give them the frogspawn. Mason was there. He told me that when the baby frogs were adult frogs, they would march to my house to eat me. Needless to say, the six year old me was sufficiently terrified. I had nightmares for weeks.

Stupid Mason.

"You gonna be ok?" Ellie asked Steffie.

"Yeah, it will heal," Steffie replied.

Awww, what a brave little soldier.

"That's not what I meant."

Yeah, Steffie-Pooh, that's not what she meant.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me."

Ya know, there's this saying: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I don't know why, but it feels strangely apt right now.

"I tried to track her, but she's gone," Damon announced as he walked over to us. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips as he approached. "Ooh, cover up Fabio."

He exaggeratively put a hand in front of his eyes and turned to the side, winking at me when I giggled.

As Damey once again turned to look at the couple behind me, I assumed that it was safe to look.

"We've got a crazy ex on the loose."

I've never really had a crazy ex. Not that I'm complaining, of course. Crazy ex's are not good.

"You better watch out," the vampire smirked at my sister. "Looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

Now, I could have sworn that Damon put a special emphasis on the 'your', but I was probably imagining it. Nah, I must have been.

"That's not what's happening," Stefan swiftly attempted to correct him.

"It better not be," I snorted. "Or that bitch is deader." I paused. "Well, deader than she already is."

My statement was completely ignored, much to my annoyance. The only person who gave any sort of response was Ellie, who smirked at me. Evil twin.

"We both that that's exactly what is happening, Stefan," Damon stated, glaring at his brother. Who glared right back.

"Well," Elena stated awkwardly. "I'm gonna go and check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." She looked at me. "Alexa, come."

"What am I? Some sort of pet that you can order around?" I whined as I followed my twin sister.

"Yes," Ellie smirked at me.

"You truly are evil, aren't you?"

"Of course not."

"I call your BS."

XXX

Right, note to self, storming away from your twin sister when she out snarks out is not a good idea when she is your ride home. Dagnabbit.

I stared around the car park.

Why did I never learn how to drive, again? Oh yeah, that's right, no one trusts me behind the wheel of a car.

I asked Tyler to teach me once, he responded by saying that he wasn't suicidal.

... Ya know, thinking about it now, that was the common reaction to my question.

But why does everyone think that I would be a bad driver?

"You look like you need a ride home," a very unwelcome voice spoke from behind me.

"Well, you must need your eyes testing then," I retorted, turning to face Johnny boy.

He merely raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine," I pouted, crossing my arms. "I do need a ride home."

"Where's Elena?"

"I dunno. She out snarked me, so I stormed off.

"And now you can't find her."

"Pretty much."

Uncle John sighed and shook his head, "Come with me, I'll take you."

I stared at him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging, "Okey dokey cokey."

A ride home was a ride home. No matter who was giving it to me.

I followed him to his car and got in. Glancing at his bandaged hand, I asked, "Can you even drive with your hand like that?"

"It's remarkable how quickly vampire blood can heal wounds," the man remarked casually.

Vampire blood?

"Who gave your their blood?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

"He threatened you, didn't he?"

"How did you guess?" John asked, glancing over at me.

I shrugged before laughing slightly, "He's Damon's brother. Explains it all, really."

"I suppose it does."

There was a strangely... comfortable silence in the car. It was nice. Silences were rarely comfortable between me and Johnny boy.

"Why don't you hate me?" Uncle John asked all of a sudden.

That's... a really good question. I thought about it for a moment. But there was really only one answer that I could give.

"Because you're family."

"You still think of me as family?"

Hmmm, he sounded rather shocked. I don't know why. He was my uncle and birth father, why wouldn't I think of him as family?

"Of course. You're my family and I love you."

A small smile danced around his lips as he parked the car outside my house.

I shot out of the car and revealed in the sight of my home. Finally, pyjama time.

When we entered the house, I immediately headed for the stairs. My pyjamas were calling out to me. Along with the chocolate hidden in my room.

"Alexa, wait," Uncle John said, catching my arm.

"Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

I turned to look at him properly.

"You're not staying, are you?"

I felt strangely... sad at that thought.

"No, I-I can't."

I nodded in understanding. I'm guessing that Stefan forced him to leave.

"But there was something that I wanted to give you before I left."

"Oh?" I titled my head to the side in curiousity.

The man nodded and pulled something out of his pocket.

"You're reckless, Alexa, you'll do anything to protect the people that you love, even if it endangers you. And I couldn't leave town without knowing that you were protected."

He gently took my hand and slid a ring onto my middle finger.

"Jonathon Gilbert created a third ring. For his daughter."

I looked down at my hand. A smaller version of the Gilbert ring sat on my finger.

" I've had it for years. Neither Grayson nor I could decide who to give it to. Elena or you. But now I know that Elena is a doppelganger, a supernatural entity."

"And these rings can't work on supernaturals."

"But it'll work on you."

"Because I'm not a doppelganger."

It's amazing how having green eyes instead of brown affects so much.

My... father... gently rested his other hand on mine.

"You need to look after yourself, Alexa; I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"With this ring, I can be certain of that."

He cared. He really cared.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Promise me that you'll look after yourself."

"I promise."

XXX

I spent the rest of my day reading 'The Lord of the Rings' in Jeremy's room, curled up in his duvet. When he returned home not long after I did, he sat next to me and sketched.

I still have the portrait drawing of me that he did. It had pride of place on my wall.

When Jeremy yawned for, like, the sixth time, I glanced at the clock. Oops. Late it was. Very late.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I announced as I got up.

"Ok, Lexa," Jer mumbled.

Kissing his cheek, I whispered, "Night little brother, love you."

"Love you too, Lexa."

As you can probably tell, Jeremy and I have completely made up.

I meandered into my bedroom, only to gaps in shock and place a hand over my heart.

"Sweet jesus mother of god! You scared the hell outta me!"

Damon glanced up at me from where he was sitting at the end of my bed.

"Just doing my part in the neighbourhood watch."

"What a good Samaritan you are," I teased before taking a couple of steps forward and taking a deep breath. "But in all seriousness, though, thank you. For looking out for the people that I care about... for looking out for me."

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis."

I frowned, recognising the hint of a slur.

"You're drunk," I stated. It was obvious. Well, obvious to me.

The vampire lifted his hand and held his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart.

Great. Drunk Damon. How fun.

... No, wait a minute. This isn't gonna be good.

"You're upset," I realised, twisting my new ring around my finger. "And I know from experience that drunk and upset is not a good combination."

"I'm not upset," the vampire denied. "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"That's not true," I immediately rebuked. "You do care, Damon. I know you do."

Damon looked up at me.

"You were jealous when you learned that Katherine kissed me."

I opened my mouth to protest that statement, but the vampire continued talking before I could.

"I know you well enough, Alexa, to know when you are jealous."

"Damon," I warned, my breath hitching slightly as he stood up and walked towards me.

"You're lying to yourself, Alexa, about how you feel about me. I can see how much you care about me. And how much you try and fight it. I can prove it."

Damon took his face his hands and went to kiss me.

And I wanted it. I wanted it so so bad. Because he was right, I do care about him a lot. But just before his lips touched mine, an image of Luke formed in my mind. And I remembered how much I loved him. Those feelings still lingered in my heart.

I wasn't over Luke, yet. I needed more time. My heart was still split between the vampire and my dead boyfriend.

Damon didn't deserve someone who couldn't love him completely.

I tilted my head back and placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him away.

"Damon, no! Not yet. I need more time. I can't do this yet."

"Why?" Damon growled, grabbing my wrists.

"Because a part of me still loves Luke!" I cried tearfully. "I need more time to let go."

The look on Damon's face... it killed me.

I couldn't... I didn't... I didn't want to hurt him.

"Lexa, what's going on in here?" Jeremy's voice asked.

I looked over to see him standing in the doorway, glaring at Damon in suspicion.

Pulling my wrists from the vampire's grip, I tried to reassure my brother, "There's nothing going on, Jer. Just go back to bed, everything's ok."

"No, it's not ok, Alexa," Damon snapped, his gaze intently focused on Jeremy. He stared at him for a moment longer before glancing at me. "He wants to be a vampire."

Wait, what?

...No.

The vampire blurred forward and pushed my baby brother against the wall, his hands wrapped around his throat.

"Damon?! What are you doing?! Stop it!" I cried out, taking a step forward.

"You want to shut out the pain?" Damon rhetorically asked my brother as Jeremy tried to pull himself free. "It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do it flip the switch and snap."

He snapped Jeremy's neck.

My brother fell to the floor. Not moving. Not breathing.

I screamed.

"Jeremy!"

Collapsing to my knees, I shakily looked for a pulse. But I didn't find one.

"Jeremy?!" I sobbed, shaking his body. "Wake up! Jer, wake up! Please! Please wake up!"

But he didn't.

So I did the one thing I could.

"Elena!" I cried. "Ellie!"

I pulled Jeremy into my lap, clutching at him desperately.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," I mumbled into his hair, tears falling from my eyes.

Elena burst into the room, closely followed by Stefan.

I looked up at her tearfully.

"Make him wake up. He won't wake up," I begged her.

My twin gasped in horror before rushing over to us.

"What happened?" she asked, her hands fluttering uselessly over Jeremy's body.

"Damon killed him. He snapped his neck," I sobbed. "Damon killed our baby brother."

I rocked Jeremy's body back and forth, holding him closer to me.

"Alexa, listen to me," Stefan suddenly crouched in front of me. He gently placed a hand on the side of my face and tilted my face to look at him. "Jeremy's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" I whispered, looking into his forest green eyes.

The vampire took Jeremy's hand and held it up. I looked at it and saw a Gilbert ring.

"This will bring him back."

"You sure?"

I sounded so vulnerable. So childlike.

"I'm sure."

XXX

Ellie sat behind me and wrapped her arms around me and Jeremy. She hadn't once let go of us. Stefan was still crouched in front of us. He had a hand on Elena's shoulder and one on my arm.

Jeremy still wasn't awake.

"He was the ring, that's why he did it," Stefan said, attempting to defend his brother. "He knew."

"He didn't, he didn't see the ring," I whispered before looking up at Stefan. "Why did he do it?"

Stefan sighed, gently squeezing my arm, "It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him."

Of course it would be her.

"There's nothing good about him," Ellie fiercely argued, hugging me tighter. "Not anymore."

"Damon's decided what he wants," I spoke softly, staring at the ring on Jeremy's finger. "He doesn't want to feel, he doesn't want anyone to love him. He just wants to be hated; it's just easier that way."

I don't know if I believed what I was saying. I was too focused on the fact that Jeremy wasn't awake yet.

"He got his wish," my twin spoke tearfully. "I hate him, Stefan."

As Stefan comforted Elena, I tried to examine my feelings/

I... didn't... hate... Damon. I didn't particularly like him. But I didn't hate him.

But I should hate him. He killed Jeremy. He snapped his neck right in front of me. How was I supposed to forgive that?

Jeremy gasping awake in my arms saved me from having to answer that question.

"Jeremy?!"

I held him closer to me as he clung on to me tightly.

"Is he ok?" Ellie asked panickedly. "Stefan, is he ok?"

Stefan closely examined Jeremy before gently placing a hand on his cheek.

"He's ok," the vampire answered. "Shhh, you're ok."

"You're ok, Jer, you're ok," I muttered into his hair.

"He killed me!" my baby brother exclaimed. "Damon killed me!"

I sobbed.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. He was only here because of me."

We all held on tighter to each other.

Jeremy was fine.

Jeremy was alive.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faviourited and followed. A special thanks to: Kurayami Kazuo Riddle, winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, xLyraCharlottex, SomebodyWhoCares, Guest, Sabrine Christensen, TimeLord293, Revenger Tigger, HauntedVampyre, MyFriendHasOCD and IJustLuvVamps for the reviews and suggestions. They were awesome! That was 12 reviews! 12! The happiness that I felt, gosh. I actually can't put into words how much your reviews mean to me, they never fail to put a smile on my face, not matter where I am. **

**This chapters questions: when do you think Alexa should get with Damon? Should Alexa become a vampire? If so, when? I already have an idea as to what I wanna do, but your ideas and suggestions always help :) Oh, and is there anything that you want there to happen in season 2? Anything at all, I shall do my best to include it.**

**But now onto the serious stuff, my A-Level exams start soon, May 17****th****, to be exact, so updates will be extremely irregular. I shall try and update every couple of weeks until the week before my first exam but I make no promises. My last exam is June 17****th, ****so a month after the first. There may be one or two updates during that month, revision and exams depending. I need these exams to go well for me to be able to get into my dream university. But there should be an update sometime that week... hopefully. Depends whether my exams killed me or not.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading. Next update in two weeks, so until then, au revoir. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Brave New World

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

It's safe to say that I didn't move more than 1 foot away from my brother that night. And I refused point blank to let him out of my sight. I even slept in his bed with him. I know that it was irrational, but I just kept on thinking that if I took my eyes off of him for one tiny second, he would disappear. I would turn around and see him lying on the floor. Dead.

Twice in two days. I almost lost him twice, in two days. Stupid vampires.

Every time I closed my eyes to sleep, that moment, that awful awful moment, just replayed in my mind. That sickening crack... no.

Just no.

Jeremy was fine. He was fine. He was fine, alive and breathing. And fine.

I don't know how, but Jeremy had somehow managed to fall asleep. I could barely close my eyes. My arms were wrapped around him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

All about half way through the night, the door to the bathroom opened and Ellie's head peeked round the door.

"Is he asleep?" she mouthed as she opened the door and walked towards the bed.

"Yeah," I answered before smiling fondly down at the kid. "Strange child."

My twin nodded before climbing into the bed. She claimed the place on the other side of our brother.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm coping better now that I have Jeremy right next to me," I sighed, looking at her.

The three of us hadn't shared a bed since the night Elena returned from the hospital after our parent's death. What with me and Jeremy going off the rails, we just didn't get the opportunity. And then the vampires arrived in town.

Ellie also wrapped her arms around Jeremy before slipping her hand in mine.

With my older sister there, everything felt so much better. She could help me protect Jeremy. It's what she did, she looked out for us. She tried to protect us, even when there was a risk to herself. So I did what I did best, I protected her.

With my twin's hand entwined with mine, I managed to fall asleep.

XXX

The next morning I woke up ridiculously early. And I mean ridiculously early. The sun wasn't even up yet.

Being awake this early was practically sacrilegious. No one should be awake this early. It should be illegal to be awake this early.

I laid in bed for around half an hour, trying to get back to sleep. But alas, it was in vain.

So I gently disentangled myself from my siblings and crept out of the room. I considered going into my room and spend some time in there. But decided against it. That was where my baby brother had his neck snapped, after all.

I loitered in the hallway for a moment before making my way downstairs. The perfect idea of something to do, I had.

I immediately walked into the kitchen as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Right, here's the plan:

Make cookies.

Make cookie dough.

Watch film.

Eat cookie dough.

Good plan, don't cha think?

I thought so.

So, of course, first port of call was the kitchen. Cookies were one of the easiest things to make. For me, at least. But anyways, I decided to treat myself, so I made double chocolate cookies.

Sue me, I needed the extra chocolate.

After putting the first batch of cookies in the oven and making the cookie dough, I meandered into the living room to choose a film. That was always that hard part. I never knew what to watch. It got worse when I was tired.

What to watch? Hmmm, what to watch?

Mary Poppins? Nah, not in the mood for Mary Poppins.

Star Wars? Possibly… but which one? Hmmm, can't decide. Guess that that one's out the window.

Star Trek? No, not awake enough to enjoy the gorgeous, handsome guys in it.

Indiana Jones? Nope, have to watch all three if I watch one.

Grease? No, too many Jazz memories.

Oooh, I know.

I pulled Shrek 2 out of the DVD stand and put it into the DVD player. I loved this film. Like seriously love it. It makes me laugh, which is exactly what I need right now.

I need a little bit of laughter in my life. Especially after last night. And the day before that.

Cookie dog, warm blanket, soft cuddly teddy bear and a funny film, just what a girls needs at four in the morning.

I sat there, watching the film and shamelessly shovelling cookie dough into my mouth. Double chocolate cookie dough. Like I said, I needed the chocolate.

I used to do this a lot, before mum and dad died. My adopted mum an dad… my aunt and uncle?

Anyways, not important.

Instead of the morning, it would be very late at night. And I would have Jazz, Luke and Tyler with me. A bowl of cookie dough each, a good film on the TV. We would all bundle onto my bed and curl around each other.

Good times. Good times.

XXX

I had to get up at one point to take the cookies out of the oven, but other than that, I spent my time on my sofa. It didn't take me long to finish my cookie dough. But it did actually take me longer than I thought it would.

Once Shrek 2 had finished, I reluctantly left my blanket and put a new film on. The first Shrek film, to be exact.

Don't know why I watched the second before I watched the first one. Probably did it because I was tired. I do a lot of weird things when I'm tired.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during Shrek as I next opened my eyes to Aunt Jenna shaking me awake. The film had been turned off and sunlight poured through the open windows. I languidly rubbed my eyes before stretching the kinks of out my back. Sleeping on the sofa equals bad back come morning time.

"Been making cookies at night again, have we?" Aunt Jenna asked as I sat up.

She sat down next to me as I answer, "Double chocolate chip cookies, Aunt Jenna, there's a difference."

"Sorry," she smiled. "But you didn't answer the question."

I shrugged, leaning into her side, "I woke up really early and couldn't get back to sleep. So I came downstairs and made cookies."

"And cookie dough."

"Can't watch a film without some sort of naughty goodie."

"Of course not, that would be sacrilege."

"Hush."

"But why cookie dough?"

"I was making cookies, thought that I might as well have cookie dough as the naughty."

"And the clearing up?" Auntie Jenna asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Fell asleep before I could."

Truth be told, I had completely forgotten about the clearing up. It never even crossed my mind.

Whoops.

Just as my aunt was about to make a reply to my comment, my baby brother called from the kitchen, "Nice cookies, Alexa!"

Oh, thanks.

… Hey… wait a minute…

"Keep your mits offa mah cookies!" I shouted before smiling sweetly at my Aunt Jenna. "I'll be right back."

I staggered to my feet and made my way into the kitchen.

"And who said that you could eat some of my cookies?" I asked as I walked up in front of Jeremy and crossed my arms.

"I did," Jer smirked.

I stared at him for a moment before flinging my arms around him.

"I'm so happy that you're ok," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm always ok," he returned.

"You're not allowed to scare me like that. Do it again and I'll tell Elena about you're secret stash."

"I promise."

"Good," I sniffed, pulling away. "Now, ring buddy, I need to get ready for the carnival and make some more cookies... and not necessarily in that order."

"Wait, ring buddies?" Jeremy echoed, frowning slightly.

Is that the only part of that sentence that he understood?

"Ring buddies," I repeated, lifting my hand and showing him my ring.

He grasped my hand and tilted it from side to side, examining the ring. (He he, Lord of the Rings... shut up Alexa.)

"It's the same as mine!"

"Uncle John gave it to me before he left."

"That's when he gave me mine."

"Fascinating. But before we can investigate matters, I have to get dressed."

"Alright," Jer shrugged, as he sat on the counter and ate another one of my cookies.

I rolled my eyes at the boy before making my way upstairs and getting myself ready for the day. The clothes for the day were black leggings, black shorts and a royal blue off-the-shoulder t-shirt. Normal, I know. I'm amazed myself.

I spent the rest of my morning making cookies. Peanut butter cookies. Smarties cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. Double chocolate chip cookies. White chocolate cookies. Fudge cookies. Oatmeal cookies. Almond cookies. Caramel cookies. Coconut cookies. Gingerbread cookies. Shortbread cookies. Sugar cookies.

Yeah, I know, that's a lot of cookies. But it's alright; they're being used in the carnival. Sort of.

I had enlisted Jeremy and Aunt Jenna's help to make them. They were tasked with doing the measuring and the mixing. I was the Overlord of the Kitchen. I got a scary amount of pleasure from bossing them around.

They were also, of course, made to do the washing up. I sat there eating cookies while making snarky comments.

... I think that the power might have gone to my head a teensy tiny bit...

Whoops.

XXX

So, I spent the morning baking (and eating) cookies. I spent the afternoon helping Ellie and Bon-Bon set up the carnival.

It's safe to say that that job bored the hell outta me.

Why would I wanna set up? Actually being at the carnival was the fun part.

But alas, evil twin made me help.

Fortunately for me, though, I had a box of cookies with me. I needed them.

"Katherine looked just like you," Bonsey was saying to Elena as they set up the prizes. Pretty pretty snakes.

Ellie had given me a purple snake to keep. I hereby name this snake Nagini. Nagini can now join the Almighty Teddy Bear Mr Ted, Peterbob the Sloth, Tymer the Wolf and Damon the Bat. Such loyal friends, I have. I had it wrapped around my neck, the head resting on my shoulder.

"It was freakish."

"She is my ancestor," Elena reminded her.

"Our ancestor," I mumbled petulantly around a fudge cookie. Though I don't know why I did, it's not like I wanna be associated with that bitch.

"Oh hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria," Ellie said to Bonnie.

But the witch ignored her, "Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family would, like Alexa does. She was you."

"I don't know, I can't explain it," my twin huffed, sounding stressed. "It's creepy, that's all I got."

Twinnie does not sound like she's in a good mood.

I glanced down at my box of cookies before slowly extending my arm and offering one to my sister. She smiled at me in thanks as she took one of the chocolate chip cookies. I nodded at her before swiftly retracting my arm and hugging the box close to my chest.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bon asked, interrupting the twin moment.

"Ooh, now that's a scary thought," I frowned, nibbling on a smarties cookie in an attempt to comfort myself.

I wonder if I could tell the difference between Katherine and Elena. Hmmm, only time would tell.

"I don't," Ellie answered. "But I could sit here and be tortured by the not knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss."

Now that's the twin that I know and love.

Bonnie smiled apologetically at Elena before turning to look at me.

"Have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy?" she asked before quickly amending her statement. "Or rather, tried to kill Jeremy?"

I frowned, "Nope, I most certainly have not laid eyes on that Dick since he tried to kill my baby brother. Nor do I want to."

Nope, not at all.

"Listen, Bonnie," Elena interrupted, sensing that this was a sensitive topic for me. "We don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related, ok?"

She passed her a bag of snake toys. My Nagini's... brothers?

"We're human. And we have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy and Alexa will go even crazier."

"Hey! I'm not cray cray!" I pouted. Evil twin.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Bonnie laughed. "I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us."

I snorted in agreement, "You two will be dead and buried in the ground before I can say skippity do da, skippity day."

"Thanks Alexa," my twin rolled her eyes.

"Most welcome," I beamed before stuffing a cookie in my mouth.

"I don't know how Caroline does all of this," Bonnie interrupted before Elena could through something at me.

"Well, because she's not human, obviously," Ellie smirked.

"Obviously," Bon-Bon agreed before they looked at each other and started laughing.

I just shrugged and ate another cookie.

XXX

Oh crap. Run, run, run.

Evil Elena is after me. Apparently, she thinks that I need to help out more. I disagree.

I had managed to find my way into the school. It was less likely that she would find me in the school. It was an open area, like the school grounds were.

Oooh lookie, its Stefan and Jeremy. Two of my favourite boys.

Let's go say hello.

I wandered over to the two.

"Jeremy, if I thought that you wanted to kill me, we would be having a much different conversation," the vampire was saying to my brother.

… What did I just walk into?

Just as I was about to turn around and walk away, Stefan's voice rang out.

"Hello Alexa."

Sigh.

"Hallosey Stefano!" I beamed at the bunny eater. "Bonjournio brother."

"Hello Alexa," Jer sighed, giving me a small smile.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked, standing between them and leaning against the locker.

"We're talking about how Damon deserves to be staked," my brother answered in complete seriousness.

"Oh… right… well then," I commented, shuffling closer to Stefan. "That's… that's nice."

"You need to forget about Damon, all right?" Stefan said to my brother. "He's a hundred times stronger than you and right now, he's not stable."

Not stable, my ass.

"You have got to try to move forward."

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring, how do you move forward from that?" Jer frowned.

"When you figure out the answer to that question, please, let me know," I said to my brother, patting him on the chest.

"Well, fortunately, we have a nice little distraction, courtesy of the slave driver Elena," Steffie smiled slightly as his gaze drifted to the end of the corridor. "Hello Elena."

Ellie smiled briefly at him before looking at me.

"And where have you been?" she asked me, placing one hand on her hip and tapping her foot.

"Uhhhh," oh crap, blank brain. "I… I… I was looking for Jeremy!"

I nodded sharply, feeling rather proud of myself.

"I was making sure that he had set up all of the gold fish at the gold fish toss."

"And has he?"

…

Damn, totally did not think that she would ask that.

"Yeah, yeah, I have, all three hundred goldfish," he answered, saving me from answering.

"It's gonna be epic!" he snarled before walking off.

Oooh, what's his problem?

He isn't still mad at Elena, is he?

"He's gonna be alright," Stefan reassure my twin as I slowly slid down the locker until I was sitting on the ground. "He's just been through a little bit of an ordeal."

Having your neck snapped and dying? Yeah, that's an ordeal, alright.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the world of high school teenager," Ellie sighed despondently.

I absentmindedly patter her knee as I searched for a peanut butter cookie in my little box of cookies.

"So that's where we're doing here?" Stefan asked, resting a hand on my twin's hip.

... Do they even realise that I'm still down here?

"Yes, we all are," my twin replied decisively. "We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the 'v' word is not uttered."

Ok, right.

One- I have never been a boring high school student. I'm not capable of being boring. I'm too unique.

And two- the 'v' word? Haha. Vampire is a naught naughty word.

… I wonder if Elena would hit me if I said it…

Hmmm, might try it later.

"Got it," Stefano nodded.

I wonder if she scared him with her 'no 'v' word' nonsense.

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl."

Awwwwww, how cute.

… I want that.

I want someone to do that with me.

"Do you see a running theme here?"

Nope.

"Yeah, I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it. But I have to ask a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?"

"UH!" I groaned loudly, catching their attention. "Don't even mention that dick's name!"

"Alexa's right," Ellie agreed, patting my head. Hey! Watch the hair! "No 'D' word either. That has also been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss."

"Hear, hear!" I cheered, holding in a cookie in a mock toast.

Why would I want to talk about Damon the Dick?

Dickatore can just go away. Go jump off a cliff. Wouldn't kill him, so he should do it.

Stupid vampire.

No! Bad Alexa! Stop thinking about him! Bad thoughts!

The vampire and the twin looked down at me as I munched on another delicious treat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm being rude," I mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

I held up the box and asked, "Either of you want one?"

"No, Alexa," Steffie smiled. "I'm good."

I shrugged, "Your loss," before stuffing another cookie in my mouth.

I glanced up, only to see that they were both looking down at me.

"Carry on with your conversation. Don't let my awesomeness distract you," I told them, waving a hand. "Difficult, I know, but please try."

"Unfortunately Katherine showing up has put him in a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?"

"Being a dick," I muttered.

Glancing up, I saw my dear twin and her boyfriend lean in and kiss each other.

Ewwww! Not while I'm here.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust and started crawling away. And yes, I do mean crawl.

Icky, yucky.

Once I was far away enough, I made my escape.

XXX

You would think that with all the vampire problems that this town has, that they would have the high school carnival during the day. And not at night.

But I have to admit, it does seem cooler during the night. More awesomesauce.

My dear Tyler had not yet arrived at the carnival. He was around 15 minutes late.

No cookies for him.

So I had been roped into doing a circuit of the place with Ellie-Bear and Bonnie-Bear.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob T's," Bon was telling Ellie.

Do you think that I should tell Elena that I saw some of the senior students selling the Team Jacob shirts earlier?

Don't tell, but I brought one for Tyler. Hehe.

"Ok, I can grab some from the science club," Elena was saying.

Did you know, the science club are easily bribed?

"Also, we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth."

Which I was not allowed within 10 feet of. Can't see why, I'm an amazing singer.

... Haha, no I'm not. I'm an awful singer. Can't sing to save my life.

"Hey, it's all good, Elena," Bonsey smiled at my twin. "Take a beat, look around, this is a huge success."

"I completely agree," I grinned, slinging an arm around Ellie's shoulders and pulling her close. "This is an epic job well done. You should be proud."

"You mean that I can do more than just wreak vampire havoc?" Elena gasped in mock amazement.

"I know! What an amazing thought," I smirked at my twin before grunting as she elbowed me in the tummy.

Evil twin.

Ellie and Bon-Bon then had a little best friend giggle session.

I used to have them with Jazz. I don't have anyone to do them with anymore. Tyler refuses point blank to giggle. Well, when he's sober he does, when he's drunk... well, that's an entirely different matter.

"Hey, Carter, right?" my called over to a hot guy who was fixing something.

I remember when I was out with Jazz once. We were sitting at the park and this family walked past with ice cream.

I was really craving ice cream by this point. So I just sort of... moaned.

"I want food... I want ice cream... I want that fit guy!"

Yeah, so, this really good looking guy walked past us and, unfortunately, heard me. As he looked over at us, giving me a weird look, Jazz buried her face in her hands while I waved at him, grinning madly.

It's safe to say that he near enough bolted away. Can't see why. Totally unreasonable reaction.

Strangely enough, I haven't actually seen him since... hmmm, odd.

Anyways, back to the carnival.

"You're with the carnival."

No, twinnie, he's just fixing the thingymajig for fun.

Silly twin.

"That'll be me," Carter smiled, turning to look at us.

"Great," Ellie smiled.

Carter's gaze drifted over to Bonnie and the smile on his face grew.

"Wow, what do you need, beautiful?" he asked, stepping forward.

His eyes never left the witch.

Well, looks like the Bennett is gonna get lucky tonight.

Bonnie blushed slightly before shyly asking, "What do you know about karaoke speakers?"

"Why do you show me the problem?" Carter answer, holding out his hand.

"Go on, Bon," I whispered in her ear, my voice practically dripping innuendo. "Show him the problem."

Well, look, she's blushing even more now. I feel so proud of myself.

"Ok, come one," the witch accepted the teen's hand and they walked off together.

"Awww, our little Bon-Bon's growing up," I mock sniffed, wiping a fake tear from my eye.

"You're terrible," Ellie laughed at me. "You know that, don't you?"

"Know it? Yeah," I smirked. "Proud of it? Totally."

"What did I do to get a twin sister like you?"

"Hey! I'm an awesome twin!"

"Sure you are."

"... Silence."

XXX

Tyler was destroying opponents at the Wrestling club when I finally caught up with him.

I don't know why, but his strength always managed to amaze me. He was just so strong and muscular. And he was excellent back up when you accidently piss off people in the street. Which, in my defence, and contrary to what Tyler says, has only happened twice.

As Ty completely annihilated a blonde senior, I smirked and walked up behind him.

"Who's next?" the Lockwood teen asked.

"Me," I answered.

I heard a quiet "Oh no," before Ty-Ty turned to face me.

"Sure, Alexa, bring it on."

"Oh, don't worry brother, I most certainly will."

I slowly walked around the table so that I was opposite Ty. Resting my elbow on the table, I positioned my arm.

Tyler's warm hand encompassed mine and I could sense the strength in his muscles. That, and his hand made mine look miniscule.

… I had really small hands.

I had about a second to think 'oh shizzle, perhaps this wasn't such a good idea' before the bell dinged and the match started.

It's safe to say that I lost. Epically.

Tyler didn't even have to put any effort in. I was even using two hands to try and move his, but it barely moved an inch. I had even moved around the table to push his hand. But to no avail.

Ya know, it's scary how weak I am. I don't like. Alexa wanna be strong.

After several minutes of Tyler-Shmyler enjoying me struggling, he eventually decided that enough was enough and pushed my hand to the table.

I pouted as the crowd cheered. I always lost when I arm-wrestled Ty. It wasn't fair. Why was he so strong?

My brother laughed at my pout and used our still linked hands to pull me closer to him.

"Don't pout," he said, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my waist. "You knew that you would lose."

"But I don't like to lose," I whined, putting my arm over his shoulder and resting my head on his arm.

"I know. I still have the scars."

"I wasn't responsible for those!"

"Sure you weren't."

"Oh shush. Now, go wrestle someone else and win."

"Yes ma'am."

And win he did. There must have been around 5 different idiots who challenged him and he beat every single one of them. Even the ones who demanded a rematch. Honestly, if a muscular teen like Tyler absolutely thrashes you once, you don't go back to get your ass kicked again.

I was so proud of my Ty! Beating all those fools! It was all because of me, of course. I was giving him the luck he needed to win. He wouldn't be able to win if it wasn't for me.

… I do have a big ego, don't I?

And look, here is another shmuck who thinks that they can beat my Tyler.

As the boys got into position, I placed my hands over their linked ones.

"Ready, steady, 3, 2, 1," I smirked at Ty before moving my hands. "Go!"

The little ding of the bell sounded and Tyler proceeded to thrash another opponent. It's like they're not even trying.

As my bro smashed the other kids hand on the table, I gave him a big hug, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Go Tyler!" I cheered before cooing in his ear. "Aren't you so strong?"

"Aren't you so weak?" he returned, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Right, that's it, no more cookies for you!" I frowned.

I would have crossed my arms for added effect, but they were currently wrapped around my Lockwood's shoulders.

"Oh no! What a terrible punishment!"

A warm hand landing on my back prevented me from retorting. That's probably a good thing, as the retort I had in mind was rather rude and offensive. With naughty naughty words.

I glanced back, only to see Uncle Lockwood.

"Hey Masey," I grinned at him, untangling myself from Tyler

"Alexa," he smiled at me before looking at his nephew. "Hey Tyler?"

Ty turned around at the sound of his name, "Yeah?"

"I bet that I could beat you," Mason grinned.

"Oooh, challenge extended," I smirked, leaning forward.

"Go for it," Ty laughed.

"Challenge accepted," I mock gasped. "Lockwood v Lockwood."

"Alexa, quiet," Ty ordered me as I moved into my position.

"Alexa, quiet," I mouthed mockingly.

Huh, looks like Ty-Shmy might put me in another headlock.

... Let's get on with the match!

I placed my hands over the boys before winking at my brother.

"Ready, steady, 3, 2, 1... Go!"

I stepped back and the boys started.

... Whoa, looks like someone's stronger than Tyler... I can't even begin to explain how weird that is. Ty's the strongest human I know.

But Mason... Mason's destroying him. My Lockwood couldn't even move his hand towards the table.

It didn't take long for the Uncle to bring the Nephews hand to greet the table.

Dude.

That was just… dude.

"Bad luck, Ty," I commiserated, pulling him back into the hug.

I honestly thought that he was gonna have a hulk moment and go 'Tyler angry! Tyler smash!'

I did that once, during one of my non sober moments. Ended up breaking my hand instead of the wall. Stupid wall.

But anyways, Ty-Ty placed a hand on my lower back as he took a deep breath.

"Ok, he's the champ," Tyler smiled weakly as he moved away from the table, pulling me with him. We were still in the Tylexa hug that we had started ages ago. Started, interrupted, continued. "Who wants to go next?"

"Stefan wants to go!" a most unwelcome voice called from the crowd.

I looked up to see Damon freaking Salvatore standing not that far in front of me. Stefan standing next to him.

How long had he been standing there?

Why was he even here?

He doesn't go to school!

How dare he be here!

I glared at the dick as Stefano made his way over. I pulled my arms away from Ty's shoulders and mimed the motion for 'I'm gonna kill you'. I do believe that it worked as he raised an eyebrow at me in response.

Oh yeah, you is dead, Double D.

… I mean, you is even deader than you were before.

The feel of Ty wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his chest jolted me from my glare.

"Stop death glaring Damon," he whispered in my ear.

"Can't help it," I muttered. "Must death glare."

If looks could kill, he would be dead and buried in the ground.

"My brother over there thinks that I can beat you," Steffie-Pooh stated as he got into the position.

"You're brother's wrong," Masey-Moo stated cockily, smirking at the Salvatore.

He's a dick, of course he's wrong.

But I hate to break it you Mase, but you is gonna get yo ass kicked. The dude's a vampire. You don't stand a chance. It'll be like me arm wrestling Tyler... only more pathetic.

But, one question...

"Who do I cheer for?" I frowned, leaning back against Ty's chest. "My twin sister's boyfriend or my brother's uncle?"

Decisions. Decisions.

"Cheer for whoever you wanna cheer for," Ty whispered in my ear.

"Does that mean that I can cheer for myself?" I asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"No."

"Oh," I pouted.

The bell dinged and the match between Lockwood human and Salvatore vampire started.

... Ok, either Stefan is really really really weak, isn't putting any effort in or Mason is inhumanly strong.

I honestly don't know which option to go for.

It didn't take long for Stefan's hand to hit the table. Which I did not expect.

"Bad luck, Steffie," I smiled at the vampire as I reached out and patted his shoulder. He nodded and smiled at me before leaving to rejoin his dick of a brother.

"So, we're not the only ones that you bestow embarrassing nicknames on," Mason remarked casually as we waited for the next fool of an opponent.

"My nicknames are not embarrassing, they're awesome."

"Sure they are."

Blonde kid challenged...

... Blonde kid defeated.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me. Everyone uses that tone on me."

"What tone?"

"The 'I'm talking to a young child' tone!"

"Aww, poor little Alex."

"Don't patronise me!"

"Being called a young child by her friends."

"Right," I growled, pulling myself from Ty's grasp and standing at the table. "Bring it on."

I positioned my arm on the table and smirked at Mason.

Yeah, no so cocky now, are you? Know that I'll kick your ass, don't you?

Yeah, you better be afraid.

"Alexa, you'll get hurt," Ty sighed, but he didn't try and move me.

He's knows me too well.

"No, I won't," I argued.

"Alexa, listen to Tyler," Mason warned as he slowly, reluctantly got into position.

"I never listen to Tyler, why should I start now?" I smirked as my small hand was encompassed in Mason's large one. "Hell, I never listen to anyone."

If I thought Tyler's hand was big, Mason's hand was even bigger.

… I'm a midget compared to these people.

The bell dinged and I started pushing. But to no avail.

"Why am I so weak?" I whined as I kept on struggling.

It was worse than when I was arm wrestling Tyler.

Mason just laughed at my efforts.

"Don't laugh at me!"

I even resorted to using two hands. But that didn't work either.

After a few more seconds, I glanced at my brother, "Tyler! Help!"

Ty-Ty sighed in reluctance but moved to stand behind me. His hand covered mine and he added his strength to my pushing.

"Come on Ty!" I giggled as we pushed.

But, unfortunately, we lost.

Even with our combined strength, we lost.

Oh.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"You're lurking," my brother's voice sounded from behind me.

Oh brother, how wrong you are. I don't lurk.

I didn't even bother looking at Stefan. Instead I kept my gaze on Alexa and the Lockwood kid. The male teen was arm wrestling another irritating human while my Gilbert was cheering from the side. She hadn't yet realised that I was standing here.

"I'm observing," I corrected him tensely as my Alexa threw herself at Lockwood junior when he won his match.

"More like obsessing," Stefan rebuked, stepping next to me. A small smirk formed on his lips. "Obsessing over Alexa."

I took my eyes off of my Gilbert to glare briefly at my brother.

"I'm not obsessing over Alexa," I denied watching as the girl in question stepped away from the Lockwood teen as he started another match.

"Of course you're not."

"Don't take that tone with me, Stefan."

I wasn't exactly... stable right now. I think my threatening of Jeremy earlier proved that.

"He's got strength," I commented as Lockwood defeated another opponent. My eyes narrowed as Alexa once again stepped forward to hug her 'brother'. But this time, she planted a kiss on his cheek. I felt a brief flash of jealousy as the ass pulled her body closer to him.

What right did he have to touch my human? My Alexa?

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching," Stefan's voice drew me from my jealousy.

I snorted. Me? Reaching? Of course not.

"Enter the uncle," I murmured as I watched Lockwood senior catch the Lockwood-Gilbert duo's attention by placing his hand on Alexa's back.

What is it with Lockwood's and touching my Alexa?

Irritating people.

Well, at least Mason's arrival had separated the two teens. Tyler was no longer in danger of having his throat ripped out.

"That's ridiculous," Stefan scoffed as the two Lockwood's got into position.

Alexa rested her hands on the linked hands before glancing between the two.

"Ready, steady, 3, 2, 1... Go!"

She always has to be in the middle of it, doesn't she? She's not one to be left out of something.

Even though he had been beating teenagers all evening, Lockwood Junior was almost immediately beaten by his uncle.

Lockwood senior looked smug, junior locked shocked and angry, Gilbert just looked shocked.

I growled slightly as she pulled him into another hug.

"Ok, he's the champ," junior smiled weakly as he pulled Alexa closer to him and moved away from the table. "Who wants to go next?"

Hmmm, here's an opportunity to do some investigating.

"Stefan wants to go," I called over in answer.

A smirk formed on my lips as my girl froze before slowing raising her eyes. Her bright green eyes rapidly scanned the crowd until they came to a stop on me.

A dark glare appeared on her face as she stared at me. If looks could kill, then I would not live to see another day. The teen stepped away from Tyler and slashed her finger across her neck.

Hmmm, I do believe that she is attempting to give me a death threat.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Which she must have interpreted as some form of fear as a subtle hint of smugness appeared on her face.

The Lockwood teen glanced between me and Alexa with a look of surprise on his face before he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my girl's waist. He pulled her against him and whispered in her ear, "Stop death glaring Damon."

"Can't help it," she muttered in reply, never ceasing her death glaring. "Must death glare."

My gaze was diverted by Stefan as he stood opposite Mason.

He glared at me quickly before looking at the older Lockwood, "My brother over there thinks that I can beat you."

"You're brother's wrong," Mason smirked at my brother.

What is he talking about? I'm never wrong.

I eagerly watched as the match started. Come on Stefan! Put some effort into it!

I closely watched Mason Lockwood during the match. He didn't even look like he was struggling. There is no way that this guy is human. For him to be able to last thing long against Stefan, there has to be something different about him.

That is, unless my idiot brother wasn't even trying.

When Stefan lost, I groaned and shook my head.

"You didn't put in any effort at all!" I hissed at him when he returned.

"Yeah, actually, I did," my brother corrected me.

Oh... well... that changes everything.

"Come with me," I ordered, gesturing down the corridor.

I glanced over at Alexa one last time before following my brother.

I almost wanted to stay, to stay and appreciate the joyful, peaceful look on her face. It wasn't often that she got the chance to be that happy.

I sighed quietly and shook my head.

"Damon?"

I looked at my brother.

"Is he...?" I asked, referring to Mason.

I hoped that he wasn't a vampire. That was the thing that we needed.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength," my brother was quick to reply. "But it was more than human, if that makes sense."

"What is up with that family?" I asked myself, a frown forming. "They're not vampire, so what the hell are they?"

"Maybe they're ninja turtles," Stef suggested, smirking.

I looked at him. Seriously?

"You're not funny," I told him.

Honestly, he was useless.

"Or zombies, werewolves."

"No comedic timing at all."

I heard a human behind me and looked.

Hmmmm, perhaps...

I turned and walked over to the human.

"What?" Stefan asked wearily. "What are you up to?"

I smirked at him over my shoulder, "Since this is reality. And there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles."

"I said ninja turtles, actually," Stef corrected weakly.

Now, as much as I would have loved to have commented on that, I had to ignore it.

"Hey you!" I called over to the human.

"I have a name," human snapped as he turned to face me.

"Yeah, I don't care," I retorted before grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

"I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood," I compelled the kid.

"Damon, don't do this," buzzkill warned from behind me.

"It's just an experiment," I waved him off before continuing. "Get him mad, don't back down, no matter what he does, ok?"

"I won't back down," the human replied in that toneless, expressionless voice of the compelled.

"I know you won't," I smirked, patting his shoulder.

I watched as the human left, now this was gonna be interesting.

"You do realise that someone is going to get hurt, right?" I heard Mr Morality ask.

I rolled my eyes, "No someone is going to get mad, as in a rage."

"What's that going to accomplish?"

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight when Alexa isn't with him. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle."

"While you may find that out, Alexa won't forgive you if Tyler gets hurt."

I paused.

Huh, didn't think of that.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

Tyler had soon chased me off when I started braiding his hair.

Don't judge me, I was bored!

It wasn't the first time that I had tried to braid his hair. It was a fairly common thing for me to try and do it while Ty was distracted. It usually ended with us wrestling on the ground.

But this time, I ran for it.

I remember when we were younger and he, Luke, Jazz and I had a sleepover at the Nolan house. We were watching Grease and Tyler fell asleep. His hair was a bit longer than it was now. Now, we were all rather hyped up on sugar and Jazz dared me to braid Ty's hair. I said no at first, but then she double dared me. And you can't say no to a double dare. So I braided all of his hair.

But boy did I pay for it in the morning.

I... I miss those times.

Life was just so much simpler. And I missed my friends. Even before we started going out together, Luke and I were close. And Jazz? She was my go to. If I had problems that I knew Ellie couldn't help me with, I went to go and see Jazzie. But she was even closer to Ty. They had something, something special. They weren't dating, I know that much for sure, but they had a bond. And I know that Ty misses her.

It's amazing how much can change in just a few months.

I had wandered outside by this point. I just stood there, staring up at the moon in the sky.

On carnival day last year, after it had finished, we all squeezed into Tyler's bed and watched Interview with the Vampire. It was a night of laughter and frivolity and friendship. And now it's gone.

"Alexa."

Damon's voice drew me out of my dark, depressing, melancholy thoughts. With a sigh, I turned to face him.

"Damon."

I tilted my head, "Did you not get the message from my death glare earlier? I don't want to see you Damon."

"Look, I get that, but I need you to come with me."

"Why should I? You snapped my brother's neck. Why should I go anywhere with you?"

This was the first time that I had spoke with the dick since he did the unthinkable.

"Alexa, I need you to come with me right now."

"Damon..."

The vampire sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"We will talk about it; we just can't do it right now."

It the almost pleading look in his eyes which convinced me to agree.

"I'll go," I sighed.

Oh, I was so gonna regret this.

XXX

I knew that I was gonna regret going with Damon. And you wanna know why?

Caroline is a vampire.

Yep, that's right, Caroline Forbes is a vampire.

I'm not even surprised anymore. With all the jacked up crap that happens in this town, I'm not even surprised.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked his brother.

We had taken over Rick's classroom. Ellie and Steffie were leaning against the windowsill while me and Damey had claimed the desks. Damon took Rickity's while I sat on one of the desks opposite.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her," Damon replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Oh lookie, another reason to kill the bitch. Seriously though, let's just kill her.

"A plus B equals..."

"But why?" Elena asked quietly.

This had hit her hard; one of her best friends had just been turned into a vampire. There was no way that I could help her cope with this. This crappy situation was one that we had to learn how to deal with as we went along.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut," my Salvatore replied.

"No, no," I shook my head. "She isn't a manipulative, nasty little slut."

Damon looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"She's a manipulative, nasty little bitch," I crossed my arms and nodded my head.

She is a bitch. And that bitch deserves to die. As in die die. And will happily do it. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than driving a stake through her cold, dead, black heart.

"She said 'game on'," Stefan remarked, interrupting me from my daydream of staking Bitcherine. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that she's playing dirty," Damey answered. "She wants us to know."

Since when did Damon become the one we asked all of our questions to? And since when did he willingly answer them?

"But why Caroline?" Ellie repeated.

Damned if I know. Because she was convenient? Because she already had vampire blood in her system? Because she was close to us?

No one but Katherine could answer that question. And I get this little feeling that she won't. She's a bitch like that, you see.

"I don't know," Damey scoffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind," Steffie sighed. "She doesn't even know what's happening to her."

Damon winced, "Oh, I think she does."

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like the next sentence that comes out of your mouth?" I pondered aloud.

"All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition," the older vampire finished.

"Oh, that's why."

Oh crap, that's not good. That is really very not good. While I'm glad that Caroline has some vague idea as to what is happening to her, it also means that she will remember what Dick Damon did to her. And that me and Elena kept this huge, massive secret from her from all these months.

"We have to find her," Stef announced.

"Yep," Damon agreed before adding. "And kill her."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! Repeat what you just said?" I slid off of the desk and stared incredulously at the dick.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline!" my twin snapped at him, placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"I agree with my twinnie," I glared at Damon.

First he tries to kill my baby brother and now he wants to kill one of my twin's best friends?! One of my friends?!

"She know who we are," D argued with us. "She's officially a liability. And we've got to get rid of her."

Does he not realise that arguing with us is futile? We Gilbert's are stubborn cows and there ain't gonna be any changes of our minds.

"Damon, absolutely not!"

Ooh goodie, Steffie's on our side.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" my vamp snapped at his brother.

At the mention of Vicki's name, memories of that night swirled around my mind. My finger's found the place on my neck which she had bitten me.

I felt someone's gaze on my and glanced up to look at Damon, but he was looking at his brother. Huh.

"Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter," Damey continued. "Guys, come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, so let's just flip to the last chapter and..."

"It's not an option, Damon!" Elena snapped, glaring at the vampire.

"No?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, before looking at his brother. "Your silence is deafening Stefan."

He wasn't the only one.

I, too, hadn't said much. I didn't want Caroline killed but on the other hand, I didn't want someone that I loved to get hurt because of that decision.

She didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess.

"Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where history repeats itself."

I hope history doesn't repeat itself. That would mean that I would most likely get another bitey bite.

"You know I'm right."

Stefan stood up and walked over to stand in front of his brother.

"We're not gonna kill her."

"It's the only way," Damon sighed.

I really hope not.

XXX

It didn't take us long to find her, not with a vampire on our side.

But I was more worried about what state she would be in. I may not be particularly fond of Caroline all of the time, but, aw hell, she was my friend. And I cared about her. And that's all that matters.

Well, that's all that matters to me.

As it turns out, Caroline had feed on some poor human. Stefan could smell the blood.

It was... rather creepy the way that he could smell the blood from so far away.

Steffie lead the way and when we reached the desired location, it was not a pleasant surprise.

There was a dead dude on the trailed. Damon was hugging Caroline. And he was about to stake her.

Stefan narrowed his eyes in anger and blurred forward, knocking the stake from Damon's hand. He placed himself between his brother and Caroline. There was a clear 'if you want her then you'll have to go through me' vibe.

"Stefan!" Damon growled at his brother.

I was so tempted to go over to him and rip him a new one, but Caroline needed me more.

I heard a panicked, "Get away from me!" from behind me. I shot around to see Care-Bear rapidly backing away from my twin.

"You killed me!" she cried.

"Hey, hey," I soothed, stepping forward and gently enveloping her in a hug. "Calm down, its ok."

I knew that there was a huge chance that the newbie vampire could turn around and rip my throat out. But I was willing to take that chance.

"That's wasn't me," Ellie was quick to reassure Caroline. "That was Katherine."

"Then why did she look like you?" Care asked, nearing hysterical. "And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Don't think about that right now," I pushed the hair away from her face. "Just focus on calming down."

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside," Ellie said to her vampire.

Stef nodded and walked over to Caroline.

"It's ok, Caroline," he reassured her. "Come with me."

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and moved to take her inside.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time," Damon the Dick called over.

"Yeah, maybe so," Stefan shrugged before stating, "But it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh yeah it is," I heard Damon mumbled.

He picked up the stake and blurred forward.

I didn't even think, I just moved.

My movement placed me in between Damon and Caroline.

The stake that was aimed for Caroline's heart stopped barely an inch from mine.

I just stared at the stake, barely aware of the fact that Damon's body was brushing against my own. I could feel my super-duper magic Gilbert finger press against my hand from where I had my hand clenched in a fist.

Slowly, I raised my gaze so that I was looking Damon in the eye.

"Damon, please, don't," I pleaded softly, keeping eye contact with him.

I knew that he wanted me to move, but I refused point blank. He was not gonna hurt Caroline. He was not gonna kill her.

We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he slowly, oh so slowly, lowered the stake.

"Whatever happens, it's on you," he warned me before dropping the stake and walking away.

The moment the wooden weapon left his hand, I breathed a sigh of relief.

It didn't take long for someone else to join our little group.

"Caroline?"

We all turned around to see Bonnie the Bennet witch standing there, staring at her friend in shock.

"It's ok, come one," Stefan whispered to the younger vampire, trying to usher her inside.

"No, you're not, you can't be," Bonnie gasped, striding forward and grabbing Caroline's arm.

Ok, I'm guessing that she saw the blood.

... Uh oh, this isn't gonna be good.

Bonnie hates vampires. And Caroline is now a vampire.

Oh god, and now she's found the body of Care's victim.

This was not gonna end well.

XXX

"I can't believe that this is happening," Bonnie shook her head.

I stared up at her from where I was sat crossed legged on the floor, leaning against Ellie's legs.

Stefan had taken Caroline inside and had left us with the distraught witch and stake happy vampire.

"Come on, don't pout about it," Damon smirked as he reappeared with a shovel. "I've got a body to bury."

All that poor guy did was be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now he's dead. Like most of the people that I've met recently.

I felt someone tap the top of my head and I glanced up to see Damon looking down at me.

"I thought you wer calling the shots, no?"

"Piss off, dick," I muttered, looking away.

God, I just wanted to sleep right about now.

"Sucks to be you, buddy," Damon remarked, getting himself ready to bury the body.

Disrespectful git.

But a cry of pain drew my attention back to him.

What I saw made me leap to my feet in surprise and horror.

Damon was lying on the ground, clutching his head and he cried out.

... What?

The sound of water drew me attention over to the hose. It had been turned on and water was leaking out.

But this wasn't an ordinary leak, it was magic controlled. The water was forced towards Damon and covered his legs.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," she glared at my vampire.

"I didn't do this!" he shouted, pain layering his voice.

"Bonnie, stop!" I shouted, taking a step towards Damon. "He didn't do this! It wasn't his fault!"

"Everything that happens is his fault, Alexa," the witch snapped back.

She started a fire. On the water trail. And it shot straight towards Damon.

"Bonnie! No!" I screamed.

My Damon's agony filled shouts melded with my own scream.

"Stop it! Bonnie! Stop it! You'll kill him!"

I couldn't watch it.

Seeing Damon in that much pain just... broke my heart.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't hate him. I just couldn't. And I couldn't watch him get hurt this badly.

"Bennet! Stop this or so help me, I will make you stop!"

She ignored me.

So, desperate measures.

I ran forward and leapt over the line of fire.

"Alexa!" Ellie shouted from behind me.

I shakily landed on my feet, took two steps forward and slapped Bonnie in the face.

In my defence, it worked.

She lost he concentration and the fire stopped. My Damon was safe.

"Why did you stop me?!" the witch snapped at me, glaring at me.

"Because I can't let you hurt him!" I snapped right back. "I just... can't let you hurt him!"

"This isn't us, Bonnie," Elena added, walking up beside me. "This can't be us."

As the two girls beside me embraced, I let my gaze wander over to Damon.

He looked at me, gratitude clear in his ice blue eyes.

Why couldn't I hate him?

XXX

I stood in the road near the school, looking up at the stars. Everything was just... getting to me, so I told Elena that I would see her later and left. Hence why I was staring at the stars.

"Alexa? Time to go home now," Elena's voice sounded from behind me.

... Wait a minute...

"Well, there's a problem with that," I commented, crossing my arms, refusing to turn around.

"Oh? And what's that?"

I turned around and glared, "Because you're not my twin sister."

Katherine looked at me for a moment before smirking.

"How did you know?"

I snorted, "I grew up with Elena, I know her better than anyone on this planet. It would be wrong for me to not be able to recognise the bitch in twin's clothing."

But it was terrifying how they look completely identical to each other. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew my twin sister so well, I probably wouldn't have noticed the difference.

I shrugged slightly, "Besides, your tone of voice gave you away. There was too much bitch in it.

"Excuse me?" the vampire behind me asked, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"You're excused."

Oh crap, I really should not antagonise the really strong, powerful vampire bitch. But... she kissed my Damon. I may be trying to hate him right now, but she kissed him!

A strong hand wrapped around my throat and lifted my so that the tips of my toes could only just reach the floor.

"You look a lot like me," the bitch remarked casually as I gasped for air. Her attentive eyes scanned my face. "But you're eyes."

"I know, I know, they're different," I choked out.

"I really wouldn't anger me, if I were you," Katherine growled.

"Or what, you'll kill me? Please, you haven't killed me yet."

"Only because you're useful to me."

... That... That doesn't sound good.

"Oh really, why the hell should I believe that you are telling the truth?!"

"You shouldn't, but you will."

"No I won't!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll come to trust me, I have something that you need."

"And what the hell is that?"

Bitcherine smirked at me, "Now what makes you think that I would tell you that?"

"Because evil bitches like to gloat?"

Snap.

XXX

When I next opened my eyes, I was laying in the middle of the road.

What was I doing here?

I slowly staggered to my feet, rubbing my neck which felt stiff and sore.

What the hell happened?

I remember talking to Katherine and... oh shit.

She snapped my neck.

Katherine snapped my neck.

Thank god for the ring.

But... oh god...

... I died...

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Can't say that I'm too happy with this one, but I never really liked the episode, either. Hopefully you enjoy it. Please, let me know :)**

**Thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed, favourited and followed. A shout out to winxgirl1997, SomebodyWhoCares, grapejuice101, Revenger Tigger, TimeLord293, SemiraBlake (for all 3 reviews!), MyFriendHasOCD and HauntedVampyre. **

**Only 28 more reviews until 200! So excited! Never ever got 200 reviews before! Hell, before this story, I had never got 100 reviews before. You guys are awesome!**

**New poll is up, if you wanna take a look. **

**Previous poll results are:**

**Damon- 41**

**Klaus- 7**

**Kol- 4**

**Elijah- 3**

**Tyler- 1**

**An OC- 1**

**Thank you to everyone who voted!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Next update in around 2 weeks! Love you all :)**


	26. Bad Moon Rising

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I…. What… Wait… She… What… I just… Oh god.

She killed me.

Katherine killed me.

I frantically spun around, eyes rapidly scanning the street.

Is she gone?

Please tell me she's gone.

I couldn't...

I need to get home. I wanna go home.

It was late. I could tell that it was late.

Phone?

I patted down my pockets.

No phone.

Don't actually remember picking it up before I left to go to the carnival.

Guess I'll just have to walk. In the dark. With the psychotic bitch vampire who just killed me.

No. Don't think about that. Anything but that.

Shit. I just died.

XXX

The moment that I got home, I bolted up the stairs and dived under my bed covers. Fortunately, Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were in bed. No idea as to where Ellie was. I spared a moment to kick my shoes off before I cocooned the covers around me, tucking my head beneath them.

Somewhere, in the rational part of my mind, I knew that being under the covers wouldn't protect me if Katherine came a calling. But it gave me the illusion of safety. And that was exactly what I needed at this point in time.

If it wasn't for the Gilbert ring that Uncle John had given me, I would be dead at this moment in time. Like, dead dead.

And ain't that a hard truth to wrap your mind around.

I needed someone. I needed someone to be with me right now. To hold me in their arms and tell me that everything was alright. That I was fine. But... who?

Damon? I was still trying to hate him. I had to hate him. He snapped Jeremy's neck. But... I just couldn't make myself hate him. And I hate that.

Tyler? I can't drag him into this. He deserved to have a normal life. One free from vampires and all that supernatural crap. Maybe... someday in the future... I would tell him. But not right now.

Luke? Luke was gone.

XXX

To say that my sleep was disturbed would be an understatement. I woke up so many times, it was unreal.

After the seventh time that I gasped awake, I gave up on the concept of sleep and quietly stumbled down the stairs. Everytime I closed my eyes, I heard that sickening snap.

Have I ever said just how much I hate Katherine?

Anyways, I made my way into the kitchen and spent the rest of the night baking away. Instead of cookies, I baked cakes. Well, three cakes. A coffee cake. A Victoria sponge. And a chocolate cake.

Cooking helped. It helped me take my mind off of what happened. And I got to eat lots of goodie goodie stuff. Licking the bowl, I have to admit, is one of my favourite parts.

When I used to bully the gang into cooking with me, we always used to fight over who got to lick the bowl. Once, we broke a bowl during one of our fights. The bowl belonged to Mrs Lockwood. Tyler freaked and, well, let's just say that the remains of the bowl are now swimming with the froggies.

But anyways, I spent the next few hours just baking cakes. And once those three cakes were finished and placed inside the special cake boxes that my mum (cough, Miranda, cough) had brought me, I retreated back up to my bedroom.

One of the most important lessons that I had learnt as a child was that sleeping under the bed was a safe place to sleep. A childish notion, I know, but it was one that I had valued for years. Ellie and I used to sleep under her bed when we had bad dreams as children. And when Jeremy was old enough, he joined us. Dad used to tell us stories of how he would enter Elena's room to see a blanket peeking out from under the bed. He would crouch down and see me, Jer and Ellie curled around each other, fast asleep.

So, it was with that thought in my mind that I gathered up my blanket and pillow and crawled under my bed.

There, much safer.

XXX

I woke up the next morning to Tyler's face peering under the bed.

I blinked slowly at him before closing my eyes and curling the blanket tighter around me. God, I was so damn tired. I probably shouldn't have stayed up for those cake baking hours. Sugarplum fairies.

Hehe, sugarplum fairies.

... Alexa, get a grip.

I heard a faint sigh before a warm arm wrapped around my waist as an equally as warm body slid up behind me.

"Why did you sleep under the bed last night, Alex?" my brother asked, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

... Gosh, how do I explain that to him?

Unless... do I tell him? About the vampires? About the witches? About everything?

... I need to tell him. I need to rant about it all to someone.

"Ty," I started softly. "Promise not to interrupt until I'm finished?"

"I promise."

"Well, you remember when I used to force you to watch Supernatural with me? And I used to say 'wouldn't it be cool if all those supernatural pains in the asses existed?"

"I believe your exact squeal was 'wouldn't it be cool if Dean existed'."

"Details. But I do have a point to bringing that up."

I took a deep breath and held up the hand with the ring on it.

"This ring," I started as Ty took my hand in his and examined the ring. "This ring protects me."

"Protects you? From what?"

"Supernatural death."

Silence.

I can't put into words how grateful I was that I couldn't see his face.

"Supernatural death?" he repeated, his voice blank.

"Yeah, if a witch or a vampire or whatever the hell is out there kills me, then this ring will bring me back to life."

"So... it's all real. Vampire, witches, werewolves."

"Vampires and witches, yeah. We actually have some living in grand old Mystic Falls. Don't know about werewolves though."

"God," Tyler sighed as his arm around my waist tightened its grip slightly.

"Yeah," I snorted humourlessly. "That's how I reacted."

"Did Luke and Jazz know?"

"They were freakin vampire hunters! And so were Heather and Eric!"

"So, all of you knew except for me."

Oh snap.

I quickly spun around to face Tyler, getting myself completely tangled up in the blanket at the same time.

"We wanted to tell you Ty, I promise. But... well... you were safer not knowing. And I only found out a few months ago. And with all the crap with your father, you had a lot to deal with. And we would have told you eventually. Luke wouldn't even have told me if it wasn't for the Salvatore's coming to town."

"The Salvatore's?" Ty-Ty repeated, frowning in confusion. "What have they got to do with it?"

I clapped a hand over my mouth, eyes wide in horror. Oh crap, I did not just say that.

"Alexa... are the Salvatore's... vampires?"

"You can't tell anyone! Promise me!"

"Hey, hey," Ty ran his hand through my hair. "I promise."

"Yes, the Salvie's are vampies. They were turned in 1864 by a vampire called... K-K-Katherine Pierce. Who just so happens to look exactly like my twin sister."

"Exactly?"

"Exactly. Carbon copies. Identical. No difference between the two."

"You had trouble saying her name."

Shizzle, time to play dumb.

"Who's name?"

"Katherine's name."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

I sighed, "Yeah, I did."

I glanced down at my ring.

"Last night, she... she... she," I choked on my words. "She snapped my neck and killed me."

"She what?!" my brother hissed, fury in his eyes.

"She killed me, Ty, how do I...? How can I...? Shit, Tyler, I'm effing terrified. What if she comes back and does it again?"

I looked at my brother, tears glistening in my eyes.

"Right, come on, you're coming with me," Tyler stated firmly, pulling me out from under the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my house."

"But she can get in there, she's been invited in."

"Ah, but does that... invitation... extend to the extension?"

I cast my mind back to when Damon explained the 'rules' of vampirism to me.

"... I don't think so."

"Well then, that settles it, you're spending the day with me."

He plonked me down on my bed before turning and digging through my wardrobe.

I watched him. There was a reason as to why I had adopted him as my older brother. And that reason is because he knows me. He knows that I don't wanna talk about Katherine snapping my neck. He knows that I wanna be distracted.

A set of sweatpants and one of Tyler's old hoodies landed on my lap. I blinked at them before looking up at Ty.

"Get ready; I'll let Jenna know where you're going. Meet me outside in around 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir," I smiled slightly.

He rolled his eyes and smiled before leaving the room.

XXX

It took me 20 minutes to get ready, but Ty didn't mind. The fact that I had not retreated back under the bed was good enough for him.

He drove as quickly as possible back to his house without breaking the speed limit. The moment we arrived, he ushered me into the extension.

Now, I should take the time to tell you that the extension was basically the music room.

It was a pretty big music room.

I was left on the sofa Mrs Lockwood had deemed good enough to place in her music room as Tyler left to find a blanket, goodies and drinks. (The non-alcoholic kind.)

It didn't take very long for me to be wrapped up in the blanket from Tyler's bed. He had even brought his laptop into the room.

While I looked for songs on the internet, Tyler played the songs that I had already chosen on the piano.

A surprise, I know. Tyler Lockwood plays the piano. And plays it amazingly well, I shall add. He was so good that I insisted on recording everything that he played.

And that is how we spent the day. Holed up in the Lockwood music room, alternating between Ty playing the piano and us watching Star Trek together.

And, for the first time since my encounter with Katherine, I felt safe.

XXX

I woke up the next morning with someone lying on the bed next to me.

I knew that it wasn't Tyler as he was spending the day with Uncle Mason Lockwood.

It wouldn't be Jeremy as he would be squashing me by this point in time. Nor would it be Ellie as she would be under the covers.

I opened my eyes and blearily looked up to see Damon Freakin Salvatore smirking down at me.

"What do you want?" I sighed wearily as I pulled the cover over my head.

"Group meeting, my house," he replied, tugging on the top of the blanket.

"I don't wanna go," I grumbled, closing my eyes as I relinquished my grip on the blanket.

Wouldn't wanna rip my blankey now, would we?

"What makes you think that you have a choice?"

Ya know, I could practically sense the raised eyebrow.

"I'll call Elena," I warned the vampire, opening my eyes and squinting up at him.

"Try it," he smirked.

I glared at him and opened my mouth, ready to scream bloody murder for my twin sister to come and save me from Damon.

The Damon who I no longer hate.

I should hate him. I know that I should hate him. But there's just something about him that I just can't hate. What he did was a stupid, drunken mistake. And well...

"But before you wake up the entire household, I should probably tell you that Elena's already at my house."

I closed my mouth with a snap and crossed my arms.

The glare that I had aimed at Damey soon morphed into a pout.

I felt a hand start to play with my hair as I considered my options. I barely even noticed that my head was resting on Damon's chest as I thought.

I could resist for longer and probably just get dragged to the meeting in my pyjamas.

I could just give in, get dressed and sit in a room where I have the protection of two vampires.

Or I could... well, I can't think of a third option right now.

Shizzle plums.

"Fine!" I relented petulantly. "I'll go."

"Good."

XXX

Was I a bad person?

For not hating Damon anymore?

Even though he killed my brother?

There was something inside of me that just could not hate him.

I tried. God knows I tried. I tried so so so hard. But I just couldn't. I hated Tyler for longer and all we did was argue. Damon snapped Jeremy's neck. My baby brother's neck.

And yet, I just couldn't do it. My soul just rebelled at the thought of hating him.

I mean, I missed him, for godssake! I missed that we didn't spend some time together everyday like we used to. I hated that I couldn't tell him about Katherine, about what she did to me.

I guess lo... liking someone really does suck.

XXX

I was given 10 minutes to get ready by Mr Vampire.

So I took 30.

Take that blood sucker.

I made sure to take an extra long hot shower. And I washed my hair twice.

Petty? Yeah. Necessary? Yeah.

Once I was dressed in some leggings and a large off the shoulder t-shirt, I let the vampire back into my room.

I had, of course, banished him while I got ready. There was no way that I was gonna let Dameydoodle Freakin Salvatore stay in the same room as me while I got dressed. No way in hell.

"You took your time," he mock grumbled as he laid back down on my unmade bed.

"Did I?" I asked, fake innocence decorating my voice. "Whoops, my bad."

I smirked at Damon's face through the reflection in the mirror as I sweeped my fringe to the side.

"Your bad indeed," the vampire muttered, rolling his eyes.

I had about a seconds warning before I was thrown over Damon's shoulder.

"Put me down!" I squealed, trying to get lose.

"Careful, wouldn't want me to drop you now, would we?"

"Dick," I giggled, winding my arms around his waist and holding on tight.

... What? I wouldn't want to fall off while Damey was vampire running, now, would I?

That and, well, how do I say this, being with the Dickatore helped. It helped me forget what happened.

It... helped me to be me again.

XXX

Right, so, apparently, Rick was also invited to this little group meeting of ours.

I didn't even know until he turned up on the Salvatore Boarding House doorstep. Nobody tells me anything.

Well, thinking about that, Damon is normally the one who tells me stuff and since I'm not really talking to him at the moment, he hasn't really had the chance to tell me anything.

... Damn, I'm poking holes in my own sulk points.

What. An. Idiot.

As the Salvatore Brother's went to answer the door, Elena asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, twinnie," I smiled at her, doing my best to appear my normal self.

I hadn't actually told my twin what happened, the last thing that she needed was to worry about Katherine snapping my neck. It's not like it's important, I came back to life. She still has her twin. Nothing to worry about.

But she would worry. It's in her nature. She worries about me. Worries too much.

So I've been avoiding her. Which is why I let Tyler drag me to his house yesterday. When we did happen to cross paths, I put on my best Alexa face. The problem is though, I'm not sure if she's totally convinced.

"Thanks for coming, Rick," Stefan's voice interrupted Elena before she could say something that would make me accidently tell her what happened.

"Should I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damey snarked.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled Ellie's cardigan closer.

"Elena mentioned that you needed my help," Alaric said, completely ignoring Damon.

Oh, so, Ellie's gonna talk to Rickity without me know? Well, that's just rude. Rude twin.

The history teacher vampire hunter sat down next to me on the other sofa. I was curled up in the corner of said sofa.

"Yeah, we were hoping that you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," Stefan answered the unasked question of 'why the hell am I here?'.

That caught my attention.

"What the hell do you mean?" I squeaked, sitting up straight. "What's wrong with my Lockwood family?"

Nobody answered me.

"I demand answers, people!"

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Rickity asked, completely ignoring me like the rest of the meanie's in the room.

"Well, you wouldn't," the Dickatore vampire smirked as he sat on the arm of the sofa next to me. "But your dead-not-dead vampire wife might."

I pouted and crossed my arms. I don't like being ignored.

I relaxed my back, subconsciously resting my head against Damon's side.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together," Elena continued.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town," Steffie finished.

... I feel left out. It's like they rehearsed this.

Rick shook his head.

Ha! He doesn't like your little triple speech either!

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklores and legends," the vamper hunter said.

Huh... guess I was wrong.

"But at the time I thought much of it was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story?" Damey spoke up.

Does he ever lose that smirk?

I do love that smirk though... I did not just say that.

Let's move on, please.

"Aside from vampires, what else is there?" my twin asked, resting her head on Steffie's shoulder.

"Well, uh," Rick thought for a moment before continuing, "The lycanthrope."

"Oooh, now, if I'm remembering my Underworld film series correctly," I piped up before Elena could speak. "The lycanthropes are werewolves... yeah?"

Rick it looked over at me and smiled slightly, nodding his head.

Yay, I was right.

I allowed myself to wallow in my success as a hand rested on my shoulder and a thumb gently rubbed my collar bone.

"No way, impossible," well, Damon most certainly sounded shocked, "Way too Lon Chaney."

Way too who?

"Is it?" Stefano shot back.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years," Damon started, staring at his brother.

One hundred and sixty nine years...

What?

...

"And I have never come across one. If werewolves exist, then where the hell are they?"

"In Forks, Washington?" I suggested innocently, blinking up at the vampire behind me.

I was rewarded with a jab in the ribs for my suggestion.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's, though?" Rickity Rick Ricky asked, getting me and Damon to focus on the problem.

"Yeah! Why do you suspect my Lockwood's?" I demanded, glaring around the room.

I put a special emphasis on the 'my'. Well, they were my Lockwood's. My big brother Ty-Ty Lockwood. And my honorary Uncle Masey-Moo Lockwood.

But it was Damon who finally answered my question, "Because, Alexa, vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did. And it affected his son, and your precious, Tyler."

I hate that stupid Gilbert device.

"And," Stefan added.

Oh, god, there's more.

"At the school carnival, his Uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought with one of the carnival's workers."

"That doesn't suggest anything," I muttered petulantly, crossing my arms.

"It suggests, Alexa, that they're some sort of supernatural entity."

I narrowed my eyes and went to retort when Ellie spoke up, "We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is."

Sill twin, interrupting me, naughty Steffie-Pooh needed scolding for his comments against my Ty and Masey.

No one insults my Lockwood's and gets away with it. Except for me, of course.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke," Rickity answered Elena. "I mean, her office is still there, she's technically still missing."

That must be so hard for Rick. Knowing that she's still alive, but she just doesn't give a damn about him anymore. I could never imagine that.

"So can we get access to it?" Dameydoodle asked.

The history teacher hesitated for a moment before reluctantly nodding.

"Rick, we need to know what we're dealing with here," Damon's grip on my shoulder increased slightly as he spoke, "If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know that it's not good. It means that Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney."

Real life who?

"Ad that little Tyler punk," don't call my Tyler a punk, "May just very well be Lon Chaney Junior."

Who who Junior?

"Which means that Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

Didn't Bella Talbot on season 3 of Supernatural use the pseudonym of Bella Lugosi at one point?

XXX

Ellie-Bear, Dameydoodle, Rickity Rick Ricky and I were going to go to Duke to see visits Isobel's office.

Oh joy.

Steffie-Moo had to stay in the cursed town of Mystic Falls to look after Baby Vampire Caroline Forbes.

Damon the Dick had to go because it was his idea in the first place. And as much as I can say that I don't want him to go, I wanted him to go.

God, what was wrong with me?

Well, at lot of things… ya know what? Let's not open that can of worms.

"So, let me get this straight," Jer piped up from where he was lounging on my bed. "You're going to Duke University to go through your birth mum's research in the hope that it can tell you what the Lockwood's are."

Well, that's a pretty simple way of putting it.

"Pretty much," I nodded as I packed an overnight bag to take with me.

Ya know, just in case.

"Huh. And Damon's going with you?"

"Yep," I tried to sound angry and annoyed at the thought of Damon accompanying me on this trip.

But I think I failed. Miserably.

I could feel Jeremy's gaze burning on my back.

Not turning around. Not turning around. Not turning around.

"Alexa, do you still hate him?"

"No! Yes!" I snapped before sighing, "Oh, I don't know,"

I slumped down on my bed next to my little brother.

"I don't know how I feel about Damon Salvatore."

"You lo-," Jer started.

No! Not that word! Naughty word!

"No!"I squeaked in fear, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"You do not say that word. I am not that word with that dick. I'm not. I'm not."

I can't be.

But…

No.

Jeremy took my hand in his and entwined our fingers.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

I moaned in frustration as I shifted so that I was leaning against my brother's chest. My head resting under his chin.

"A few days ago, before the whole," I waved my hand in the air, unable to say the actual words, but Jer understood what I meant as he nodded, "I probably would've been able to admit it. But since then, I've tried to hate him. I've tried, tried, tried."

"Tried and failed."

"I don't get why I can't hate him."

"Because you l-"

"No!"

"Like him, you strongly like him."

"That's better."

"But you were like that with Luke."

I frowned, "I was?"

"When Luke did something that you didn't approve of, you would try and try to hate him but, ultimately, you would fail."

Huh. I did not know that.

"I managed to hate Tyler for several months. And yet I wasn't able to hate Damon for several days."

"And Damon's transgression was worse."

"So, what you're saying is that I am incapable of staying mad at the boys who I strongly like?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Well... that's... just stupid."

"Like you then."

"Hey!" I whined, elbowing Jeremy in the ribs.

He laughed.

A knock on the door interrupted our little sibling moment.

"Alexa?" Ellie poked her head around the door. "You ready to go?"

"Uh…" I looked over at my semi-packed bag. "Nearly!"

I feel off of the bed and quickly stuffed some random things in my bag. I don't even know what I put in there. Just… stuff.

"Lexa, you've had ages to get ready," Elena sighed, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"I was distracted!" I declared. "By Jeremy!"

"Oi!" Jer laughed. "Don't drag me into this."

"Too late," I beamed at him before looking at my twin. "Ready."

"About time," she rolled her eyes.

"About time," I mocked, dodging her hand.

"You coming to say buh bye?" I asked Jer as I walked backwards out of the door.

"Might as well," he replied, sliding off of my bed.

"Goodie," I smiled at him before walking into a body.

Huh, wonder who that is.

I slowly tilted my head up to see Stefan smiling down at me.

"Stefan," I greeted him as I moved away from him.

"Alexa," he returned.

"How ya been?" I asked as I linked my arm through his and we walked down the stairs.

"Good. How have you been?"

"Amazing," I replied, lying through my teeth.

If only I could convince myself that.

"Really? You haven't seemed yourself these past couple of days."

... Oh shizzle. He noticed. Quick! Deflection.

"Bye Aunt Jenna!" I called over to my aunt. I slipped my arm out of Stefan's and skipped over to her.

"See you later Alexa," she laughed as I wrapped her up in a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"Look after my sofa for me, I give you permission to sit on it for me."

"Thanks Alexa."

"Oh, and could you deliver the Victoria, the carrot and the chocolate cake to the Lockwood's for me? They're all packaged up, they just need delivering."

"Of course."

"Thank you," I smiled. "And the extra cakes are for you."

"Sleepless night?"

What is it with people and asking me revealing questions? Curse you people.

Sigh, more deflection.

"Bye Auntie J!"

I ran from the house before she could ask any more questions.

Oh crap. Damon.

Right, come on Alexa, act cool.

"Salvatore, s'up?" I nodded at the vampire as I walked towards the car.

... Not quite what I intended.

God, that was so cringey.

Damon raised an eyebrow as the rest of the group walked up to the car. That group consisted of Alaric the History teacher who made a beeline for the driver's seat, Elena, Steffie-Pooh and Jer-Bear.

I leant against the car as Jeremy stood in front of me.

"Look after yourself, Lexa," he smiled down at me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You look after yourself, kiddo," I rested my hands on his.

"I will," he promised.

"Good."

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef," Damon smirked at his brother, drawing my attention away from my brother.

"Bye Lexa," he kissed me on the cheek and walked back into the house.

"Bye Jer," I called back distractedly, admiring the way Damon's hair shone in the sunlight.

Wait, what?

"Call me if you need anything," Steffie smiled at his girlfriend.

Aww, aren't they so cute?

"You too, Alexa," the bunny eater added.

"Thanks Stef," I smiled slightly in gratitude.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of them," the dick behind me smirked, sliding an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh joy, I feel so safe," I mumbled as Ellie pulled her vampire in for a steamy kiss.

Ewwww, I didn't wanna see that.

Get a room.

I scrunched my nose and leaned into my Salvatore.

Now, I know that I appear to be acting very Alexa like. But that's all it is, an act. I was trying my damndest to not remember what happened that night. I don't think that I would be able to cope with the resulting break down.

Because I...

"Okay, time to go," Damon told the love birds, breaking my chain of thought.

As I climbed into the back of the car, I couldn't help but think: when did life get so damn complicated?

XXX

There was silence in the car. Complete silence.

Elena was hating on Damon.

Damon was thinking that I was hating on him.

Alaric was awkwardly trying to not be there.

I was trying failing to take my mind off of Bitcherine and what she did to me.

So yeah, everyone was silent.

My twin was sharing the back seat with me and I had my legs over her lap.

"How are you doing back there?" Damon asked, finally breaking the silence.

His hand landed on my knee and squeezed it slightly before retreating back to the front of the car.

I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me or Elena, so I kept quiet.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

Pretending to hate you? Oh Damon, you know me so well.

"I don't think they're pretending," Rick told Damon. "You did kill their brother. In front of Alexa."

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement," Damey tried to defend himself. "He came back to life."

"Yeah, thanks to a ring that you didn't know he was wearing," my twin scoffed, resting her hand on my ankle.

"Why are you so sure that I didn't know?" the vampire asked Elena.

"Did you, Damon?" I spoke up. "Did you know?"

"Yes," he answered after a slight hesitation.

I shook my head, "You're lying to me."

"Alexa, I saw the ring!" Damon exclaimed. "It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss."

I glanced down at the ring on my hand.

"Ellie?" I asked quietly. "It's not tacky, is it?"

I held up my hand and showed her my ring.

"No, Lexa, it's not tacky," she was quick to reassure me. "Just ignore Damon."

"Thank you Ellie," I smiled softly at her.

More silence.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the head rest.

I was so tired. Like the night before, I had gotten barely any sleep. Around 1 o'clock, I had woken up for the fifth time, so I just went downstairs and baked cakes for six hours.

But I think that's what clued my family in on my problems. I always used to bake when I couldn't sleep. Well, before I had Luke and alcohol I used to. I baked five cakes last night. Five.

The sound of my phone ringing caught my attention, 'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects blasting out.

A soft smile adorned my face as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hey Ty," I answered the phone.

Thank god I had someone to talk to. The silence was really bugging me. It meant that I had time to think.

"_Hi Alex, how ya doin?"_

"I'm doing good, how are you doing?"

"_I'm good. Listen, I'm having a get together at the lake later today and I wanted to know if you were coming."_

What? That's so unfair! I can't go. Sad face.

"Today? Why did you have to have it today?"

"_Is today not good for you?"_

Duh, no kidding.

"I'm going to Duke University to look through my birth mum's stuff."

"_And how are you coping with that?"_

Well, he knows me well enough to know that it bothers me. Bravo brother. Bravo.

"I'm coping well; I have Elena, Rick and Damon with me to keep me company."

"_Well, at least you're not alone."_

I knew from his tone that he had gotten the silent hint that I was giving him. I had told him all about those pesky little special abilities vampire had, so he knew not to say anything about the incident as he knew Damon could hear.

"_Sucks that you can't come."_

"I know, it does suck."

The urge to giggle was so strong.

Suck? Vampires? Blood?

I know, I know, I'm so immature.

"_I'll arrange something for the two of us to do when you get back."_

"Thanks Ty. Oh, Aunt Jenna should be dropping off your cakes."

"_Yeah, I've got them. How many did you make last night?"_

"Uh, six? Yeah, six."

"_I see. Well, we're definitely going to have a get together when you get back. Maybe even a sleepover." _

Clever brother. He knew why I was having problems sleeping. I love how well he knows me. And how he tries to help me.

"Can't wait."

"_Look, Alex, I've gotta go, I'll see you when you get back."_

"Damn right you will. See you later big brother."

"_See you later little sister."_

I hung up with a reluctant sigh.

Back to the silence. Back to my thoughts.

XXX

By the time we had reached Duke, I had fallen asleep.

Fortunately, I had not been asleep long enough for me to have any nightmares. That would have been awkward to explain.

But anyways, Ellie had the wonderful job of waking me up. I was a real grouch when I was woken up from my little catnaps. But if anyone could handle it, it would be my twin.

I leant against her as we walked towards the uni building, my head on her shoulder.

As I yawned for the second time, I mumbled some unintelligible thing about wanting more sleep.

"Then perhaps you should not have stayed up so late baking cakes," my twin scolded me softly as she pulled me closer to her.

"But Ellie, I couldn't sleep," I protested weakly.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Ah crap. Curiousity peaked.

Thankfully, an oblivious Rick decided to speak, successfully diverting Elena's attention away from my sleeping problems.

"So, Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore."

Wow, that was fascinating Rick. I really understood all of that.

Rickety lead the way to an office which was occupied by some good looking chica. Why is everyone I meet so darn good looking? It's really gives a girl a complex ya know.

Damon's hand lightly brushed against the small of my back as he moved to stand beside me. I rested some of my wait against him as Rick spoke to chica.

"Excuse me, hi," he greeted her, catching her attention.

Awww, isn't he so sweet and polite?

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course," chica smiled, standing up. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore."

People, speak words that tired people can understand. Don't be mean to the tired people.

Vanessa's gaze turned to Ellie, Damey and me. At the sight of Ellie, her eyes widened slightly but before I could confirm that my tired eyes were accurate, she quickly looked back at Rick.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

You do that.

I closed my eyes and tucked my head under Ellie's chin.

A thumb started to lightly stroke my side.

"These are my friends, Elena, Alexa and Damon," Rick said.

"'lo," I mumbled, waving a hand in the air.

"I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

Aww, Rick, you're so cute. Such a cutie.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there."

Right through where? Respect the tired people. Who are sleeping.

"Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons that I went into folklore."

That's nice. But did we ask for your life story? A clue: no. We did not. I don't particularly care. Stupid Vanessa.

"Uh, I have to ask, has there been any news?"

Well, we found out that she has twin daughters, she asked my Damon to turn her into a vampire, and she's working with Bitcherine. Oh, and she almost got my Damon killed. Anything else?

"No, I'm afraid not," Rickity lied.

Well, I suppose that's an easier answer than my one.

But I did like my one better.

"It's this way."

At the sound of a door being unlocked, I opened my eyes, blearily watching Vanessa disappear into a room.

I guess we're going in there…?

And I guessed right. Ellie steered me into the room.

Well, isn't this a musty, old room. Full of musty old books. And it's dark. Someone open the curtains.

"I'll grab the light," Vanessie spoke.

Yeah, you do that.

"Feel free to look around."

Was gonna do it anyway.

But thanks for the invitation.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?"

Ummmmm, yeah?

Weird lady.

I pulled my twin over to a bookcase of musty books. Musty books that looked like they were written in a different language.

Why was I over here?

Oh yeah, I pulled us over here. Why did I do that?

Ooooh, Petrova. What an interesting surname.

... I am that bored.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked from the side.

Uhhhhh, to get the light.

Tut tut, silly Damon.

I disentangled myself from Elena so that I could pick up a... thing from the shelf. It was an interesting looking thing.

Oh, I know, it's a paperweight. A pretty paperweight. A pretty red paperweight.

Click.

Gasp.

Turn.

Oh shizzle.

There was a crossbow pointed at my twin.

There was a CROSSBOW pointed at my twin.

I placed my hand on Elena's tummy and pushed her backwards, stepping in front of her at the same time.

I had a greater chance of surviving. If Vanessa was a supernatural, that is.

I closed my eyes.

Vanessa fired.

But there was no pain.

Just a rush of air and a grunt.

I opened my eyes to see Damon standing in front of me. A pained expression on his face.

Oh my god. Oh dear god.

Damon just took an arrow for me.

He took an arrow for me.

For me.

XXX

I don't know what shocked me more, the fact that I almost died (again) or the fact that Damon just saved my life (again).

I just... it's too soon for this.

"Pull it out," the vampire hissed through gritted teeth. "I can't reach it Alexa."

"But it's icky," I complained, hesitantly wrapping my hands around the arrow.

"Just pull the damn thing out. It. hurts."

"Ok!"

I took a deep breath and shuddered slightly.

"One. Two. Three."

Yank.

It's disgusting how easily the arrow slid out of the vampire's flesh.

Damon shook his body, sort of reminding me of a wet cat.

I like cats.

"That bitch is dead," Damey spoke; glaring in the direction Rick dragged Vanessa in.

"You're not gonna kill her," Ellie snapped from the side.

"Ellie, she tried to kill you!" I exclaimed. "If he wants to kill her, he can kill her."

"Really?" Damon sounded rather surprised.

"Dude, I will hold her down for you," I nodded sharply. "No one tries to kill my twin and get away with it."

The vampire squinted at me, "Are you trying to manipulate me into not killing her?"

"Me? Manipulate? You honestly think that I'm that clever?"

"I took an arrow in the back for you."

"Which is why I would never ever manipulate you," I said seriously before smiling wryly, "Even if you are, what was it Elena said, oh yes, a 'psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively'."

"She really say that about me?"

"Uh huh."

"Huh."

"Now, let's go talk to Vanessa. As in talk. I need to find out why she tried to kill my twin before I let you rip her heart."

"You're quite a violent person, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I've been spending too much time around you."

XXX

"Yo bitch," I called as the infamous trio of Elena, Damon and I walked over to Rick and Vanessa.

Ellie rolled her eyes at me before she said to Vanbitch, "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. This is Alexandria Gilbert, my twin sister."

"I'm also Isobel's daughter and descendant of Bitcherine," I continued. "And this is the man who you just shot. His name is Damon Salvatore."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," Damon smirked dangerously at the stupid bitch.

Ya know, it's situations like this, where the adrenaline is pumping, that help with forgetting what happened.

Oh god, I'm not gonna have ta turn into an adrenaline junkie am I?

"Look, we need your help, ok?" Elena once again broke my train of thought. What is it with people and breaking my chain of thought? "We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

Why do I sense that this isn't gonna be fun?

Oh yeah, that's right, because I do actually have a brain.

XXX

Ow, crap, paper cut.

Why? Why is it always me?

Grrrr.

"Mmmm, I smell blood," Damon breathed in my ear.

"Really? That's nice."

That's it Alexa, act disinterested. He's like a child, ignore him and he will stop misbehaving.

I went to hide the injured finger when a strong hand caught it.

"Well, look at that."

"I know," I grumbled, unconsciously resting against Damon's chest. "I feel like Bella Swan. Ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up."

I felt Damon smirk against my ear as he lifted my hand up.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I squeaked, trying to pull my hand away.

"Waste not want not."

"You are not having some of my blood."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so and I am Alexa the Awesome."

"Right, of course, my most sincere apologies Alexa the Awesome."

"Don't mock me!" I whined.

The dick just laughed.

"Alexa be leaving now," I pouted, moving away from the vampire who graciously allowed me to leave.

"Ellie, Damon's a meanie," I complained to my twin sister as I wandered over to her.

"That's nice, Alexa," she mumbled distractedly as she eyed some vervain in a box.

Vervain is ugly.

I have just decided that. Vervain is ugly.

Couldn't a pretty plant repel vampires?

"Here, take this," Ellie passed a sprig of the vervain to Vanessa.

Well, isn't that nice of her. The chick tried to kill her not that long ago and she's giving her anti-Damon gear. Honestly twin, I wonder about you sometimes.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa whispered, looking at my twin.

I think she had realised that I hated her. It wasn't that hard to notice, to be fair, I think that constant glaring and insults pointed that fact out rather well.

"Nope, not at all," the vampire whispered loudly and mockingly from the other room.

I grinned as Damon glanced over at us and caught my eye.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessie whispered quieter than she did before.

"No, that would be creepy," Damey returned.

I giggled softly.

"Can he read minds too?"

"Ya know, if you wanna see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

Damon didn't even bother whispering as he smirked over at us.

I stuck my tongue out at him before saying to bitchface, "He wishes that he could. But, he is capable of being a gigantic dick. Isn't that right, Dameydoodle?"

The vampire just grumbled.

Point to Alexandria the Awesome.

XXX

I yawned as I looked through the box of Katherine information that my darling twin had dumped on me.

"Any luck?"

I had to hide a smile as I heard Damon's voice behind me.

"Nope, nada, there is absolutely nothing about Queen Bitch in this dusty box that we don't already know."

The Salvatore placed his hands on my hips and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You know, it's a shame that you're still trying to hate me because I could tell you exactly what you need to know."

"Who says that I'm still trying to hate you?" I asked, being careful to keep my eyes away from his face.

Before Damon could comment, Rick called over, "Hey guys, check this out."

Well, let's go check it out.

Damey led me over to where Rick, Elena and Vanessa were grouped around a book resting on the table.

"So, there's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends," Vanessie started speaking. "Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends."

She then read some complicated crap sounding thing from the musty old picture book.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, resting my head on my vampire's shoulder.

"It translates into the 'Curse of the Sun and the Moon'."

Well, that isn't pretentious sounding at all.

"It's Native American," Rickity piped up.

"Aztec," Vanbitch corrected him.

Woah, bitch please, no one corrects Alaric Freakin Amazing Saltzman.

Oh god, look at that face, she's gonna lecture us. Mr Tanner always had that expression on his face when I got in trouble. Or when I had detention with him. Or when I just saw him in general.

"It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 hundred years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves slaves to the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whoever's unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

Please bear with me for one second, brain needs to reboot. Too much information in one go. Please hold.

Ok, I'm good to go.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse," Vannie answered.

"Yeah, dumbass," I scoffed quietly, gaining a jab in the ribs for my trouble.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their pray of choice."

"Which is?" I prompted.

"Vampires."

I think that there was a collective 'oh shit' from the Mystic Falls gang.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," the only vampire in the room said.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive," Vanessa contradicted his statement. "Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena frowned.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

I think Damon's soft 'oh' summed everything up perfectly.

XXX

I am not ashamed to admit that I was almost asleep when Elena asked, "Hey, have you done any research on doppelgangers?"

Oooh, this could be interesting.

I sat up in my seat watched Ellie and Vanessa interact.

"Well," ah crap teacher mode, "The word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself."

I've noticed.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?"

Ya know, I'm so glad that I'm not a Katherine doppelganger.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately," Vanessa sighed, gesturing to the box next to my twin's hands. "But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives."

My hand unconsciously rose to my neck and gently rubbed it.

Undo their lives? Undo Elena's life? Kill her twin?

"It's not exactly uplifting."

No, it's not, thank you so much Vanessa.

"And more things we already know," Elena sighed in aggravation. "I just... I just want to know why we look alike."

"Head scratcher, isn't it?"

I turned my gaze from my twin to my vampire.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" Elena snapped, pointedly not looking at Damon.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you with that attitude," Damey scolded mockingly.

"Would you tell me?" I spoke, looking directly at Damon.

His gaze swung to me in surprise.

"When you're ready," I started, standing up. "Come and find me, I'll be outside."

I patted his firm chest and walked out of the room.

XXX

I sat on the curb, staring at the ground.

Aw hell, I pulled out my phone and dialled Jeremy's number.

"_Hello?"_ he answered groggily.

"I can't do it," I immediately sighed down the line.

"_Lexa, do you know how late it is?"_

"I can't hate him, Jer, does that make me a bad person. Will it make you hate me? I can't hate the guy who snapped your neck right in front of me because I strongly like him. What's wrong with me?"

"_Lexa, breathe. One, it doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you human. Two, I could never ever hate you. You're my big sister, I will always love you. Three, while there may be a lot of things wrong with you Alexa, this is not one of those things. It's a normal reaction when you lo... strongly like someone."_

"Promise?"

"_Promise."_

"Thanks little brother."

"_You're welcome Lexa."_

"Sleep well, Jer, I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Night Alexa. Love you."_

"Love you too."

I sighed and stood up, slipping my phone back in my pocket.

Well, that's a load off my mind. Now, time to sleep in the car.

I made my way over to the vehicle and opened the door. No, correction, I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Seriously?!" I groaned, resting my head on the cool window.

"Here, allow me."

I let out a soft sigh as Damon walked up behind me and unlocked the car. As I stepped backwards, he opened the door.

"You're not gonna be able to hate me forever," the vampire stated, stopping me from climbing in the car.

"Damon, do we have to do this now?" I asked, blinking up at him.

My vampire placed one of his hands on my shoulder. It squeezed slightly before sliding down my arm, leaving my skin tingling. It turned my palm upwards, allowing Damon to place a book there.

"You didn't dig deep enough."

I looked down at the book before turning it to look at the spine.

'Petrova'. Hang on, didn't I see a book with 'Petrova' on it before Vanessa went all kill, kill, kill?

"I saw this book earlier. It was on one of the shelves."

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact."

The way he said 'Katerina Petrova' sent tingles down my spine. It was just so... oh my god.

"But, how do you that?" I asked, taking my gaze off of the book and looking up into Damon's eyes.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know."

I think that that was a jab against my habit of redecorating his bedroom.

"Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself."

"Will do," I smiled softly before moving to enter the car.

But I was once again stopped.

"You have every right to hate me," my Damon said quietly, gently cupping my face. "I understand that, but you hated me before and we became... friends. It would suck if that was gone forever."

Oh Damon.

"So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

"Thanks for the book, Damon. And to answer your question, we'll talk later."

That was not a conversation that I was looking forward to.

XXX

"That was our first road trip."

We had arrived back home and Damon was following me around the porch.

"Really? Huh, what a boring place for a first road trip," I smiled slightly.

Wait, no, Alexa, focus.

"But this does not mean that the things between us are back to the way that they used to be."

"Oh come on, you know I chipped a bit off of your wall of hatred."

I stood just in front of my front door.

Do it now, Ally, do it now. Or you'll regret it.

"Before I tell you how I really feel, I have to know the truth, Damon."

Deep breath.

"When you broke my brother's neck, did you know that he was wearing the magical Gilbert ring?"

I looked into Damon's eyes and he looked into mine.

"No," he answered finally. "No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and... I got lucky with the ing. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. Alexa, I'm sorry."

I nodded in understanding. Drunkenly snapping in anger? I know that feeling. I know that feeling well.

"Thank you, Damon, for being honest with me and telling me the truth. And to answer your earlier question, no, you haven't lost me forever."

"What?" he sounded so shocked and disbelieving. I think he honestly expected me to say that he had lost me.

"I tried, Damon, I really did try to hate you. But I couldn't. Being drunk and snapping in anger? I know that. I've done that. I spent several months hating Tyler because he said the wrong thing to me when I was absolutely off my head."

I blinked back the tears in my eyes.

"Truth is Damon; I can't live without you in my life. And I don't want to."

I smiled weakly and kissed my vampire on the cheek.

"Good night Damon."

XXX

"Lexa! Hey Lexa! Wake up!"

I shot up, gasping for breath, the sickening crack of Katherine breaking my neck reverberating in my ears.

"Hey," a gentle hand stroked my cheek and I looked up to see my twin sitting next to me on the bed.

"She killed me," I choked, tears streaming down my cheek.

"What?" Ellie frowned, confusion clear on her face.

"Katherine killed me. The night of the carnival. She snapped my neck and... and.. oh god."

I gasped for breath, struggling to breathe through my tears.

My twin wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her. Holding me tightly against her body.

"Breathe, Lexa, deep breaths."

"What if she does it again? What if she takes me ring and kills me again? I don't think that I can die again. It was cold. So cold. And dark. And scary. Oh Ellie, I was so scared! I babbled into Elena's shoulder.

"She won't hurt you again, Lexa."

"You promise?"

"I promise. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kill her for what she did to you."

The anger in her tone made me rather fearful for Katherine's life.

Ellie wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"No one hurts my little twin sister and gets away with it."

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys. Before I say anything, can I just announce that I love my reviewers. Seriously, I love all of you. 16 reviews! I got 16 reviews since the last chapter! I almost cried in happiness. The previous chapter is officially the most reviewed chapter that I have ever posted. So I would love to give a huge huge huge thank you to: SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, TvshowsManiac, Britt, MyFriendHasOCD, HauntedVampyre, Revenger Tigger, Guest, TimeLord293, JasperLuva15, SemiraBlake, ddluzelle, Guest, Lizbeth93 and Guest for all your amazing reviews. I enjoyed reading every single one of them! Just 12 more until I reach 200! Never ever thought that I would get that many reviews.**

**And thank you to the 13 people who voted on my poll :) It's still there if you wanna vote. **

**Onto sad news, this is my last definite update for a few weeks as my a-level exams are starting tomorrow. And as much as writing Alexa de-stresses me, I won't be able to write much :( But I will try to update as soon as my exams finish, which is the 17****th**** June. Gosh, wish me luck guys :) **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Hell, thanks for just reading it! Until next time!**


	27. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

_Stefan's POV_

_I locked eyes with the beautiful brunet in front of me. It was the first Miss Mystic Falls ball and the first ball where I had the honour of dancing with the lovely Miss Katherine Pierce._

"_Look who found his dancing shoes," Katherine smiled up at me._

_My lips twitched upwards in a return smile as I leant forward, my lips seeing hers. _

"_No touching, Mr Salvatore," the lady laughed, placing a finger on my lips and leaning backwards. "Those are the rules."_

"_I thought you didn't believe in rules," I raised an eyebrow, moving back into the 'proper' position._

_It was then that I caught sight of my older brother Damon standing morosely in the other room. A brief flicker of guilt flashed through me as I looked back at Katherine. But the sight of her completely eradicated my guilt. _

"_My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you," I commented neutrally. _

"_Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer."_

_A warm feeling filled me as Katherine's gaze, full of love and pride, landed on me after she had briefly glanced at my brother. _

"_Looks like he found someone to occupy his time."_

_I frowned in confusion before looking behind me. _

_Alexa had joined Damon. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her hips. The girl beamed up at my brother, placing a gently kiss on his chin. _

_What? What was she doing here?_

"_Alexa," I murmured, taking a step forward._

_Green eyes glanced in my direction as a mischievous smirk replaced the loving smile. _

_Damon wrapped his arm around Alexa's waist and steered her from the room. _

"_Stefan don't," Katherine warned as I moved to follow them._

_But I ignored her, moving quickly through the crowd._

"_Alexa!"_

_I opened the door and walked into... the Grill?_

_I glanced behind me, only to see the outside of the Grill. What? _

_The sound of Alexa giggling drew my attention to the pool table in the Grill. The girl stood there, pool cue in hand, grinning away like the crazy girl she is._

_She held the pool cue out and sing-songed, "It's your turn, darling."_

_I stepped forward, a smile forming on my lips. I went to talk when Damon stepped in front of me._

"_Be prepared to lose," he smirked._

"_Me? Lose? At this? Don't be ridiculous my love. I'm-"_

"_Alexa the Awesome, I know."_

_Damon silenced Alexa's retort by pulling her into a deep kiss._

_This can't be happening. Alexa can't be with Damon. He'll hurt her, just like he hurts everyone. He doesn't deserve her. And Alexa doesn't deserve to be hurt. She's already been hurt too much. _

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" _

_I looked behind me to see Katherine, still dressed in her Miss Mystic Falls dress, walk up beside me. _

"_Seeing two people be so in love with each, two people who don't deserve it."_

_But Alexa does deserve to be in love, just not with Damon. Not with someone who will hurt her._

"_Now you know how I feel," Katherine sighed, placing her hand on my arm. "Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. Loved me like those two love each other. You can love me like that again."_

_I looked at Katherine, only to see that we were back in the Lockwood mansion._

"_I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise."_

_Katherine pressed her lips against mine._

I woke with a gasp, the dream flashing through my mind.

The thought of Damon and Alexa being together, it was just...

Damon deserved happiness, he really did, but Alexa was too good for him. She was a beautiful, clever, amazing girl who deserved better than this life. And I didn't want her to be hurt again.

She was too much of a younger sister to me for me to allow her to be hurt again.

XXX

_Elena's POV_

The noise in the Grill faded into the background as I flicked through the book that Damon had given Alexa. It was, oddly enough, the first book that had caught my sister's attention, because, she claimed, she liked the name. But then again, knowing Alexa, that's probably the truth.

Movement out of the corner of my eye made me glance upwards. Only to see Damon Salvatore sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes as looked back down at the book. I resisted the urge to smile as I imagined how loud Lexa would have screamed if she was here.

After a few minutes of sitting there with Damon just staring at me, I sighed and looked up.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked, crossing my arms and placing them on the table.

"Where's your sister?" the vampire asked, completely ignoring my question.

I narrowed my eyes and replied, through gritted teeth, "She's at home, in bed, catching up on all the sleep she's missed."

"Why hasn't she been sleeping?"

Is that concern that I detect? Well, apparently Damon does care about my little sister.

"That's her business, not yours."

But she was still having nightmares. It's why she's gone on a cake making spree for the past few nights. It's her way of coping. But at least now I know. And I can help her catch up on all the sleep she's missed. Even if it is just by distracting Aunt Jenna so that she doesn't realise that Alexa's still in bed.

In a clear dismissal, I stood up and packed away the book in the bag that I had brought it in. I'd found the book in my room when I woke up the morning after the Duke trip.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home so that I can check on Alexa."

And make sure that she is still alseep and not having any bad dreams.

"Ok," Damon shrugged. "See you at Jenna's barbecue."

Wait, what?

"How do you know about Jenna's barbecue?" I asked suspiciously.

"It was my idea," the vampire smirked. "Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood and Alexa is best friends with his nephew, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and, well..."

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there? Because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

And that was an understatement. She hates Damon. All because she thinks that Damon hurt Alexa in some way.

The waitress then chose that moment to appear at the table and put down two boxes.

"Perfect, thank you," Damon briefly smiled at the girl, clearly taking absolutely no interest in her. Much to the girl's annoyance. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler for Jenna will pave the way."

"And what's in the second box?"

"I recall your twin once saying that she loved the apple pies that they sell here."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue."

Right, now or never.

"Damon!" I called as the vampire went to leave.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

I took a deep breath, "Stay away from my twin."

Damon frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Stay away from her. Alexa's been hurt enough these past couple of weeks. The last thing she needs is to be hurt again."

And if you stay away from her, there is a smaller chance that Katherine will hurt her again.

The thought that a few days ago, I almost lost my sister, permanently lost her, it still hadn't completely sunken in. I couldn't imagine life without my little twin sister. And I don't want to.

I was reluctant to let Alexa leave the house without vampire supervision. The only place that she could go on her own was the Lockwood house. Tyler and I had an understanding; we would both keep an eye on Alexa and keep her safe. Tyler was actually one of the few who I trusted with Alexa's safety.

But Katherine best hope that she doesn't run into me anytime soon, because I will happily kill her for what she did to my Alexa. She dared to hurt, to kill, my twin.

And that is a transgression that is punishable by death.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I returned to the land of consciousness by rolling off of my bed. Ya know, I swear my bed has it out for me. It's a double bed for god sake; it shouldn't be this easy to fall off of it.

I groaned weakly as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Why?" I muttered. "Why do you hate me, Mr Bed?"

I slowly, very very slowly, stretched my arm over the edge of the bed and grabbed a fistful of the blanket.

Right, ho, Alexa, let's do some pulling.

I used my tired muscles and managed to pull myself half way up the bed. As I went to try again, I paused. Y'know, I don't need to sleep on my bed. I could just sleep right here.

Mmmm, here comfy.

I was almost asleep when the sound of my door opening disturbed me.

There was a quiet laugh before a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed.

A hand soothed through my hair as my twin asked, "What happened, Lexa?"

"Rolled out of bed," I mumbled as I felt Ellie lie down next to me.

"Nightmare? Or did you just forget how big your bed is?"

"My bed hates me and shrinks itself while I'm sleeping."

"Sure, Lexa, of course."

"Shush twin."

I slid my hand across the blanket, searching for Elena's hand. When I finally found, after some help from her, I entwined my fingers with hers.

Opening my eyes, I stared into my twin's. It was remarkable that the only obvious difference was the colour of our eyes. Hers a beautiful brown, mine a plain green.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, I managed to sleep for more than two hours, so I have to say pretty well."

Ellie rubbed small circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

I frowned at her in confusion.

"When it happened, why didn't you tell me when you got home? Or the next morning?" she elaborated.

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

"But I was worried. You were barely sleeping and you weren't acting like yourself. Like the little sister I love."

"Ellie, you were worrying about Katherine being in town, about the fact that she has been invited into the house, about the fact Jer still hasn't completely forgiven you, about Katherine's infatuation with Stefan. You didn't need the extra hassle of worrying about me."

"Hey," my twin whispered, cupping the side of my face, making me look her in the eyes. "Worrying about you is never a hassle. You are my baby sister, you are my main priority."

"Y'know, sometimes, with all of this supernatural crap that goes on, I doubt it. I know it's wrong and I know that everything you said is true. But there's this little voice in the back of my head and, well..."

"Then I'll just have to keep on reminding you, Lexa."

I blinked back the tears that had started to form and smiled shakily at my twin. Damn, lack of sleep makes me really emotional.

"Have you told Damon?"

I snorted softly, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared that he'll do something stupid and get himself killed."

"You care about him."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"More than I should, considering everything that he's done."

"You'll forgive him for it."

I looked up from where I had been staring at mine and Elena's linked hands.

"It's what you do, you love unconditionally."

"I never said that I love him," I protested weakly.

"Lexa, I know you better than anyone, and I can see that you love him. You're just not ready to admit it to yourself just yet."

XXX

Dressed in a denim shorts and purple tank top combo, I sat, well, I slumped, at the kitchen counter, watching my twin and my aunt prepare for the little barbecuey shdang that was happening.

I had offered my amazing services, but was promptly shut down. Apparently, I looked too tired to help with pouring things.

Well, if they think that I'm bad when I'm tired, they should see me when I'm hammered. There's a reason why I always had a drinking buddy.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline," Elena smiled at Aunt Jenna. "She could use a day of distraction."

A silent 'As does Alexa' hung in the air, spoken by none, thought by all.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about," Auntie Jenna replied before turning to look at me. "Why is Damon coming?"

What? Why is she asking me?

"I dunno," I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders and resting my head in my hands. "I didn't invite him."

"He's coming because Alaric is a pity taker," Ellie cut in, saving me.

As Aunt Jenna frowned, she scolded, "Come on Jenna, be nice."

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off of you and when he stops hurting Alexa," Aunt Jenna retorted.

Huh? Since when has Damon been hurting me?

Well… actually… maybe Aunt Jenna noticed our friendship turn into a… not friendship. Damon always used to be popping in before he got drunk and broke Jeremy's neck. But since then, he has been rather absent.

Apparently Aunt Jenna is more observant than I realised. Wonder what else she's noticed.

"Good news!" Mason Lockwood declared, striding into the kitchen, a bottle and several shot glasses held up in the air. "I found the shot glasses!"

Ah, yes, I forgot to mention him. Mason arrived not long after I had managed to drag myself out of bed. Aunt Jenna had invited him to our little shdang. I had invited my Ty, but he hasn't yet replied to my invitation. Silly Ty.

"That would be my exit," Elena declared, shooting me a brief smile before leaving the room.

I sighed and crossed my arms on the counter before resting my head on them. Apparently my little lay-in had done nothing to help with my tiredness.

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally," my auntie laughed at Masey who had walked up behind me.

"Just like old times, huh?" Mason agreed, placing the three shot glasses on the counter in front of me. "Only this time I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

I watched in disinterest as the Lockwood poured the alcohol, tequila, to be exact, into the shot glasses. I knew that none of them were for me. Aunt Jenna still has no idea about my little alcohol issue and Mason had no idea either. No, the third glass was for Alaric who was doing… something. He was outside, that's all I know. Actually, he might be cooking. Yeah, that's right; Rickity is cooking the food for the barbecue.

"Ooh, the expensive stuff!"

And there's Rick now.

"I like you already," my Rickity smiled at my Masoney.

You should, he's an awesome guy. I approve of him.

"Just happy to be invited," Mason smiled back.

Masey Masey Moo, is that a hint of shyness and bashfulness that I detect there? Awwww, bless you.

"Thank Rick," Aunt Jenna cut in. "It was his idea."

"Really?"

Honestly Mason, no need to sound so surprised, Rick has loads of good ideas. Tut tut, so insulting.

"Yeah," Rickity replied awkwardly. "You know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt."

"And," Rick added, smiling at me. "You're good friends with our little Alexa, who needs cheering up."

"Well, I've got dirt. I've got lots of dirt. And I'm also rather good at cheering up our resident crazy girl."

"I'm not crazy," I muttered, fighting a smile.

While I knew the first reason Rick gave was total BS, I knew that the second reason was as truthful as can be. And I felt so… happy that Rick cared that much about me.

"I have no secrets," Aunt Jenna declared, placing a glass of water in front of me. "Only dirty shame."

I wrapped my hand around the cool glass as the adults picked up their shot glasses.

As they clinked their glasses together, drank and laughed, I turned my attention to the doorway. Someone, I'm gonna take a guess and say my darling twin, had just opened and closed the front door.

A smile tugged at my lips as Damon Salvatore walked through the doorway. I hadn't seen my Damon since my little confession the night we returned from Duke. I had been too… nervous to face him. I had absolutely no idea as to what his reaction to my words would be.

He shot a small, genuine, smile at me before announcing his presence, "Hey."

"Damon," Aunt Jenna greeted coldly.

Ooh, ouch. That wasn't very nice, Aunt Jenna.

"We were just doing shots," Alaric smiled at his buddy. "Let me give you a shot glass, buddy."

"Here, use mine."

Aunt Jenna stalked out of the room, shoving her shot glass into Damon's chest. Well, she really doesn't like him.

Rick sighed before following his girlfriend. Yeah, you go and be an awesome boyfriend, Rickity.

"She doesn't like me very much," my Damon explained slowly to Mason as he walked over to us.

The vampire placed a warm hand on my back and I, subconsciously, leant into him. Well, at least I now know that things aren't gonna be awkward between us. The hand that was on my back moved so that Damon's arm was around my waist and I was pulled against a firm chest.

"We haven't met," Mason smiled at Damon. "Mason Lockwood."

The Lockwood stuck out his hand.

"Oh sure," Damon returned, accepting the hand. "Damon Salvatore."

The quickly shook hands before letting go.

Damon's hand rested on my hip as Mason said, "I know, I've heard great things about you."

Mason's eyes flickered down to me. Heh, yeah, I have kinda told my Lockwood senior all about Dameydoodle.

"Really?" Damon frowned slightly. "That's weird 'cause I'm a dick."

Yeah, well, cough, I might not have told Mason that, cough, cough.

XXX

A hand brushed through my hair.

"I've heard that you haven't been sleeping well."

I felt his warm breath on my cheek.

"Who told you that?" I sighed quietly, resting the side of my head against Damon's chest.

"Your twin sister."

"Of course."

"Was she telling the truth?"

I didn't answer.

"Alexa, was Elena telling me the truth when she said that you weren't sleeping well?"

"Yeah, she was," I relented.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Damon's hand rested on my side, his thumb gently stroking my hip.

I didn't want to tell him. If I told him, he might end up doing something stupid. And that something stupid may end up getting him killed.

"Damon," I sighed.

What do I say?

Luckily, I was saved from answering by Rick appearing in the doorway.

"Food's ready," the history teacher announced. "Can you help bring the food in while I tell Elena and Caroline?"

"Sure," I smiled at him. "Anything to help."

Saved by the Rick.

XXX

Food time.

I had forced Damon into helping me bring the food in. Not that he minded, he spent the entire time pestering me to tell him why I haven't been sleeping well.

But I held firm, I did not tell him. In fact, the only people who knew where Tyler and Elena.

I wanted to tell Damon. I really really did. But it would be best if he didn't know. If he didn't know, then perhaps I could pretend that it didn't happen. Tyler didn't talk about it, he knew that I didn't want to remember it. Ellie did her best to not talk about it. But I worried her and she couldn't help but mother me. It stopped her from worrying, so I let her.

When we actually got round to eating the food, I was sat between Damon and Mason.

My boys.

Damon knew better than to keep asking over dinner. Not only did he have Ellie keep glaring at him everytime he opened his beautiful mouth, he had Rick shaking his head when Aunt Jenna or Mason weren't looking.

After we ate, Mason and I were tasked with clearing the table.

"So," I asked as I collected all the plates. "Where's Ty-Ty then? He never replied to my text."

"He's... mad at me," Mason answered sheepishly. "So he probably didn't come just so that he could avoid me."

"What did you do"? I asked, raising my eyebrow, a hint of a smirk on my face.

"What makes you think that I did anything?" Mason retorted, pretending to be offended.

"Because I know you," I smirked before shrieking slightly as he grabbed me around the middle and started tickling me.

"Do you take back your previous statement?"

"Never!"

"Well, I suppose that I'll just have to continue until you do."

"No! Stop! Aunt Jenna!"

"Mason, let Alexa go. Alexa finish clearing the table."

The Lockwood stopped tickling but did not relinquish his hold on me.

"I'm trying to clear it, Auntie, but a certain mistah man won't let me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Damon staring at us with a look of what appeared to be... jealousy on his face.

Why would he be jealous?

XXX

"Dress! Ballerina!"

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!"

Now, before you start getting worried, we were playing Pictionary. See? Nothing to worry about.

It was Damon's turn to draw. He was drawing… well, we don't actually know yet. It was some sort of dog like creature with a tutu.

I was sitting on the arm of Mason's chair, my head resting against his, our arms linked.

Damon had kept shooting us looks throughout the game. I don't know why, though.

"No, no," Damey answered the guesses, shaking his head.

"A dog!" Aunt Jenna called out from her place beside Rickity. "Hound-dog!"

"Dances with wolves," Mason whispered in my ear.

The wonderful thing about Mason was that when I was on his team, he let me shout of the answers.

I frowned at him before looking closely at the drawing.

"Ohhh, yeah," I realised.

There has been a peculiar... connection between all of the drawings Damon had done. They were all to do with wolves. But then again, he is under the impression that Mason is a werewolf. Silly Damon.

"Dances with wolves!" I called out over the noise of Caroline and Aunt Jenna's guesses.

The blonde, the aunt and Rickity all turned to look us.

I smirked at them and stood up.

"Mason and Alexa win," Damon declared. "Again."

I blew a kiss at the group on the sofa and strode into the kitchen.

As I left, I heard Aunt Jenna ask, "How is that a wolf?"

I sniggered quietly as I made my way over to my twin. There were two boxes on the counter in front of her.

"Oooh, what's in there?" I asked, walking over to her and resting my head against her shoulder.

"One peach cobbler and one apple pie," she answered.

My eyes grew wide, "Apple pie? Who-who-who brought apple pie?"

"Damon."

"Damon?"

"Apparently, you mentioned it to me once."

"He remembered," I stated softly, a small smile adorning my face.

He actually remembered. It was only a passing comment, and he remembered.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," Damon sing-songed as he entered the room.

"Then perhaps you should stop plying her with alcohol," I sing-songed back.

When the vampire gave me a look, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Childish, I know. But I hadn't felt this good in ages.

"I want her to like me," the vampire retorted.

"I want her to like me," I mocked.

"How is operation Lockwood?" Ellie cut in before I could continue the childishness.

"He's my new BFF," Damon responded, walking up behind us.

"So you've replaced Rickity," I pouted. "Poor Rickity."

"Poor Rickity indeed," Damey mock cooed in my ear.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"There you are," Aunt Jenna giggled at Ellie as she entered the kitchen. "Isn't this fun?"

Fun? Sure, this is fun.

Actually, sarcasm aside, this is fun. I haven't felt like this is ages. I finally feel like me again. And I'm not sure if it's because of the fun party or because of Damon.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me," Damon smiled at my aunt.

"Did I have a choice?" Aunt Jenna asked snidely.

"I know what you must think about me," the vampire sighed.

"No, you don't," auntie snapped. "You've never dated you; I have dated many you's."

Ooh, burn.

"I'm a work in progress," my Dameydoodle shrugged.

I giggled.

A work in progress, hehe.

Only you, Damon, only you.

It was then that Ellie passed our aunt one of the fancy cake knives.

Fancy, fancy.

"These are fancy," Damon stated, his eyes lighting up at the sight of them.

"Thanks," Auntie J commented. "My mother's silver set."

The vampire smirked at me before taking a knife from the box.

I rolled my eyes. What was he going to do with that? The silly silly vampy.

XXX

When Elena and Aunt Jenna left the room to join the others, Damon made his way over to me.

"Damon," I sighed, holding my hand up. "Please don't keep asking me why I haven't been sleeping."

"I wasn't going to."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You don't wanna talk about it," Damon shrugged, leaning next to me, his arm brushing against my side.

I stared at the apple pie on the table.

"You know, you're not all bad," I smiled softly, glancing at the vampire beside me.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You're still a bar-stewardy vampire. But, you're not evil."

"You're the only person who thinks that."

"That's because I'm the only person that you show that side to."

He couldn't disagree with that.

XXX

Pie time. Pie time. Pie time.

"Mason," Damon smirked, placing the peach cobbler down in front of the Lockwood male. "Why don't you start us off?"

My face fell, "But... but... but I'm usually the one to start us off!"

This was... this was wrong.

It's not supposed to happen like this!

Mason gave me an evil smirk as he pulled the cobbler towards him.

Evil! He's pure evil! I've been saying it for years! Stealing my desert rights! Thief!

And Damon's enabling him. Nasty Damon. Nasty Dameydoodle.

I stuck my tongue out at the Lockwood before crossing my arms and pouting. Nasty peoples, likes them we do not.

I watched as Mason decided not to use the silver knife, but instead decided to use him bare, unwashed hands.

"That's disgusting," I remarked casually, wrinkling my nose in distaste.

Masey glanced up to see Rick watching him, obviously judging him. Yeah, Rickity, I'm judging him too.

"I apologize," Lockywoody smiled sheepishly. "I'm an animal."

"Yeah, you are an animal," I snarked as Damon sat down beside me.

I unconsciously turned in my chair so that I was leaning against his shoulder.

"So, Mason," Alaric started, "You and Jenna never dated?"

Now, if I didn't know better, I would take a guess and say that our dear Rickity Rick Ricky sounded a tad jealous. Fortunately, I do know better and thus, I can confidently say that there was a smidge of jealousy in his tone.

And, can I just say, I said thus. Isn't that such a fancy word? Alexa's growing up.

Mason smirked at my aunt as she walked towards the table, "She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake," Auntie J-J nodded. "Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

I bet he did. If he was anything like my Ty as a teenager, I can just imagine the cues he had.

"Really? I always pegged you as a lone wolf," Damon remarked, looking at Mason. A small hint of a smirk danced on those lovely lips.

Wait, what?

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," Mason shot back.

Oh lord.

That's it; I'm getting outta here before it gets worse.

I stood up from my chair and said, "Farewell, adults, I shall see you in a few minutes."

After almost tripping over the chair behind me, I stalked out of the room, ignoring the sniggering coming from the so-called adults.

But I walked into the living room to hear my twin say, "Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan?"

"Really?" I asked. "I just got here. The least you could do is pretend to want to be around me for a few minutes." I faked sniffled. "It really hurts a girl's feelings, ya know?"

Ellie gave me a look which made me smirk and wave.

She rolled her eyes at me as Caroline frowned, "You want to leave?"

Yes, Caroline, I do believe that that is what she just said. Tut tut, start listening Care-Bear.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling," Ellie explained to the blonde.

My twin knew that I understood why she wanted to leave. She knew that I supported her decision to leave. It's the twin bond.

She needed to make sure her Salvatore was alright. I knew that mine was.

"I don't think that that's a good idea," Caroline spoke slowly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Care," I cut in. "Damey's got everything under control here. And Alexa the Awesome is here to make sure that everything's alright. There is nothing to worry about."

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend," the blonde vampire spoke, completely ignoring what I just said.

I growled softly as Ellie's face fell slightly.

"She's not being clingy, Caroline Forbes," I snapped.

God, what was with her today? Normally she would be pushing Elena out of the door by this point.

"I'm not being clingy," Ellie glared at Caroline, defending herself. "I'm just concerned. You understand that, right?"

"She better bloody understand," I muttered under my breath, knowing full well that the blonde vampire could hear me.

"How, about I drive you?" Care offered, sensing our anger towards her.

"Yeah, ok, that'll be great, thanks," Elena accepted the offer.

As Caroline walked out of the room, my twin turned to face me.

"You coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay here, make sure the adults behave themselves."

God, I never thought that I would be saying that.

"You sure?" my twin asked, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I smile softly at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Go check on your Salvatore," I whispered in her ear.

"I'll be home soon."

"Don't rush, take your time. I have Damon here to protect me."

XXX

"You're teasing me," I pouted as Damon waved the alcohol bottle in my face.

"No I'm not," the dick vampire smirked at me.

"Yes, you are!"

"But it's fun."

"And you're a meanie."

"Meanie?"

"Hush."

"You cannot silence me, little girl," the Salvatore whispered in my ear.

I giggled slightly as his breath tickled the back of my neck.

"I can try."

"And you would fail."

"Jenna just brought out 'Guitar Hero'," Masey Moo declared, walking into the kitchen. "So I reckon that it's time to mutiny."

I glanced up and smiled.

"Love a good game of 'Guitar Hero'," I smiled to myself. "I still need to force Ty-Shmy into a rematch."

"Well, I just happen to like 'Guitar Hero'," Damon said to Mason.

Yay! Damon likes 'Guitar Hero'! Maybe that means that he'll play with me!

"So you, my friend, are barking up with wrong tree."

Oh god, not these again.

Seriously guys?

Me and Tyler can do better than you two when we're absolutely smashed off our faces.

But apparently, Masey shared my feelings.

"Ok, enough with the innuendos," he groaned. "You win, you're hilarious."

"Thank you," Damon smirked victoriously.

I couldn't help but giggle. The proud and smug way that he just said that. Oh Damon, that's why I love you.

... No! I didn't just say that! Ignore that! Never happened! Nuh huh.

"Come on man," the Lockwood sighed. "You don't think that I know what this barbecue is about?"

Well, I think everyone kinda hoped that you didn't.

"How do you know about me?" the Salvatore shot back. "Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your enemy, Damon."

Could you imagine if there were? Would that mean that I would have to chose between my Damon Salvatore and my Mason Lockwood?

God, I honestly don't know who to chose.

"You tried to kill my brother," Damon coldly informed the other male before walking over to stand next to me.

"That was a mistake," Mason spoke, trying to defend himself.

"Really?"

And there goes the eyebrow.

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."

I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like. To be forced into losing control once a month. Not knowing if this is the night that you hurt or kill someone. To be chained up like a common animal. I just... couldn't imagine it.

"What, no obedience school?"

And there goes Damon trying to protect himself through humour. Or is he trying to change the subject? I can never tell anymore. All I know is that he makes me laugh.

"I'm serious. Let's no spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

Words of wisdom, Mason Lockwood, words of wisdom.

Don't follow the examples of the past, make a new example. Create the future.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Fall planting peach trees?"

I don't like peaches. I don't know why, I just... don't like them.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. Alexa's adopted older brother lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this."

Ya know, I think Mason only mentioned me in an attempt to get Damon to agree. No idea as to why I would make that happen. Silly Mason. So illogical.

The boys shook hands. Again.

Come on Damon; let's not do something that you will regret.

Damon took a silver knife from the box.

Damnit Damon! That's not what I meant!

XXX

Home time for the non-Gilberts.

That means Mason and Damon. Alaricity had Gilbert rights as he was dating my auntie wauntie.

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill?" Mason asked, arms out wide, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Actually, I'm meeting Tyler there, so if you could give me a lift?" I spoke up.

Mason grinned at me, "Course I can, Alex."

"Thanks Masey," I beamed at him.

"You two sure that you don't wanna come?" Mason looked between Rickity and Auntie.

They shook their heads. I'm gonna take a guess and say that they're gonna be icky when I leave.

"Uh, it's like I am with a bunch of adults here," Mason mock complained.

I beamed around happily, I'm an adult.

"Actually, a bunch of adults and Alexa."

I pouted.

"I prefer the term 'Role Model'," Aunt Jenna laughed. "Especially for that little nightmare next to you."

I looked behind me before looking at my evil aunt.

"Me?" I exclaimed, pointing at myself. "A nightmare? Never."

"Course not," Aunt Jenna agreed sarcastically. So I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ok," Masey shrugged before shaking Rick's hand. "Well, thanks for having me."

"You're welcome," I piped up."

"It was awesome."

"Well, I am Alexa the Awesome, so it was guaranteed to be."

"Alexa, hush. Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it," Rickity replied.

Am I the only one who can detect the lie that our dear Rickity Rick Ricky made? Huh, oh well.

"See you later," I smiled at my aunt before giving her a quick hug.

"You too, Rick," I hugged Rick too.

The poor history teacher stood there for a moment before his arms wrapped around me. Awww, Rick gives the best hugs!

XXX

"We haven't really had a chance to talk," Mason commented as he drove us to the Grill.

"Yeah, I know, life's just been... hectic, recently."

"Alexa?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know about the supernatural?"

"The tv programmed or the creatures that go bumpity in the night?"

"The second one."

"Yep."

"So, you know what Damon is?"

"Yeppers."

"And yet you fancy him anyway?"

I smiled wistfully, "You can't control who you fall for."

But even if I could, I probably would have fallen for Damon anyway.

XXX

_Elena's POV_

I entered the Boarding House, several hours after I left my house.

"Hello?" I called, knowing that Stefan could hear me from anywhere in the house. Something Alexa had learnt from Damon. "Stefan?"

Huh, no sign of him. Wonder where he could be.

I slowly walked down into the living room.

"Stefan?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, causing me to spin around.

Only to come face-to=face with myself.

"You must be Elena," Katherine smirked.

My heart pounded. She looked just like me. I just thought that Stefan and Damon were exaggerating. But...

"How is this possible?" I asked, a slight hitch in my voice. "How do we look exactly alike?"

I didn't get an answer. Instead, Katherine closely examined me, looking from top to bottom.

As I watched the vampire watch me, the thought of what she did to my little twin formed in my head.

"You hurt me twin," I glared at Katherine.

A small smirk appeared on Katherine's lips.

"Ah yes, little Alexandria Gilbert, the non-identical twin."

The vampire reached out and ran a finger across my neck as she walked around behind me.

"Why did you do it?" I snapped, my voice shaking slightly.

"You're asking the wrong questions," she hissed in my ear.

But, what are the right questions?

XXX

Tyler had met me at the Grill, a coke with lemon and lime already waiting for me.

I beamed at my brother as I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey," I breathed into his shoulder.

"Hey, to you too."

"I missed you, today."

"Missed you too."

We pulled apart, but Ty kept an arm around my shoulder as I curled up against his side.

"How was Duke?"

"It sucked."

"Really? What happened?"

I explained to him exactly what happened at Duke, what we learnt. I even told him what I said to Damon when we returned.

I could tell Tyler anything about my 'relationship' with Damon. He knew what it was like to be a dick like Damon. So he knew how to help me sort out my feelings. God, I love my brother.

"You really said that to him?"

"Yeah? Why? Is that bad?"

"No, Alex, it's good. I think that we're finally making progress."

"Making progress?"

"We're chipping away at your little wall of denial. Wall of 'I don't love Damon' denial."

"I don't love Damon," I muttered petulantly. "And there is no wall of denial."

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"And you call me childish," Ty snorted into his drink.

"But you are childish."

"But you are childish."

"Hey! Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Meanie."

"Aww, you know I love ya, Alex."

"You better love me."

"I do."

"Of course you do, everyone loves Alexa the Awesome."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I've been waiting for that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every single conversation, Alex, in every single one, you bring up 'Alexa the Awesome'."

"Not true."

"True."

"Not true."

"True."

"Not tr- ooh, lookie! Stefan and Elena!"

I waved at my twin when she glanced over at me.

After she quickly gave me a once-over, she turned to talk to Caroline.

Is it bad that I didn't even notice that she was in here?

When the two lovebirds sat down, I whispered to Ty, "Come on!"

He only had enough time to give me a confused frown before I was dragging him over to the bar where we could perfectly hear the conversation between my twin and her vampire.

"I'm starving," Stefan started the conversation.

Keep your fangs away from my twin.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you," Ellie retorted.

Ohhh, so that's where Stefan's been all day. I did actually start to wonder.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but we have to take her seriously." Oh Stefan, I already do. "Today was all about the lengths she would go to."

Well, she's already snapped my neck and killed me, so I would hazard a guess and say that she would go pretty damn far.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her."

Whoa! Hold the phone! My twin was in the same building as that psychotic bitch?! Stefan! What the hell! Why would you let her do that?

"You caught her off guard, Elena." Actually, I don't think Katherine can ever be caught off guard, she's too good. "It doesn't mean that you're safe."

I agree with Stefan. Just because you survived this time, doesn't mean that you're safe.

"I'm not afraid of her."

Stupid twin.

"Well, you should be."

Yeah, you damn well should be.

"If Katherine had her wa, we'd be breaking up right now."

Don't let her get her way!

"If today taught me anything, it's that Katherine is used to getting her own way."

... Stefan, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?

"You're not actually suggesting that we should do what she says?"

See, Stefan, Ellie agrees with me.

"Listen, she's sadistic, ok?" No need to tell me Stefan. "She threatened you, she threatened your twin sister, she threatened everyone."

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous." A tad more than dangerous. Add a lot of 'very's'. "But every day that we are together, it's dangerous." Elena has a point there, Stefan. "Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?"

Yeah, Stefan, why are you giving her so much power?

"This is the reality of our situation."

Who cares about reality?

"Well, reality sucks."

Hear, hear, twin.

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us."

Thats a very good point, my dear twin.

"She already has, Elena."

... What?!

My twin stared at the vampire sadly for a few moments before rushing from the Grill.

Stefan, I swear to all that is holy, I will kill you for hurting my twin.

XXX

I was slowly making my way through the town center.

Tyler had been called home not long after Ellie had left. I didn't want to go anywhere near Stefan. So, after finishing my third coke of the evening, I decided that a nice little walk might help me lose some energy.

The problem was, I wasn't alone.

"Katherine," I gasped, freezing mid step.

"Hello Alexa," she smirked at me. "Good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same, but I really can't," I snapped, putting on a brave face.

But my heart was thudding in my chest, my hands shook.

I was freakin terrified.

From the predatory gleam in her eye, I could tell that she could hear my frantic heartbeat.

"Scared?" she asked, slowing walking closer.

"Of you? Never!" I glared at her, but my voice shook, giving away my fear.

The vampire had already killed me once, what's to stop her from doing it again? But this time, permanently.

"Your frantic little heart gives you away, little twin."

"At least I have a heart!"

Why do I always have to open my big mouth and make the situation worse?

I had just enough time to spin around before a hand grabbed my throat and squeezed.

Memories of my last encounter with Katherine flooded my mind and I struggled furiously, trying to get away.

"Show a little bit of respect, child."

But before she could reach the neck snapping stage, another hand ripped hers away from my neck and a body pushed itself between us.

I coughed violently as I clutched onto the back of Damon's shirt.

Thank god for Damon Salvatore.

XXX

By the time Damon had taken me home, I had stopped shaking. But I wasn't back to Alexa normal.

The vampire had decided to forgo the front door route, so he just went through the window. I was rather thankful for that. I have no idea as to how I would have explained everything to her.

Movement out of the corner of my eye showed that Damon was preparing to leave.

"No!" I cried out, making Damon pause. "Don't leave me."

I must have looked incredibly pathetic or something, because the vampire immediately agreed to stay.

He curled up in my bed with me, allowing me to rest my head on his chest.

Do I? Do I? Do I?

"Katherine killed me."

"What?" the confusion, anger and 'what the hell' in his tone made me curl closer to him.

"The night of the carnival. She snapped my neck and killed me."

"But how-"

"How am I still alive?"

I held up my hand, the one with the magic Gilbert ring on it.

"It was a gift from Uncle John. And it saved my life."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About Katherine or the ring?"

"Katherine."

"Because I was scared that if I told you, you would do something stupid in an attempt to avenge me and get hurt in the process."

"You really think that I would do that?"

I nodded before yawning, "I know you, Damon."

"I' gonna kill her."

"No! I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are."

I would have argued further, but a yawn interrupted me.

The vampire pulled me closer to him.

"Sleep. I'll protect you."

And I knew he would. He'll always protect me.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked the chapter, cause I don't. But hey, I wrote it while trying to de-stress, so that might explain it. And I never really liked the episode. Yeah, it's alright, but there wasn't enough Damon in it. Anyways, honestly didn't expect to update so soon, but hey ho, that's life. **

**I would like to give a huge thank you to grapejuice101 who helped me so much when it came to planning this chapter. You are amazing. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. So a huge thank you to: ddluzelle, winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Revenger Tigger, TimeLord293, HauntedVampyre, Guest and AshlunVarela for reviewing. Just 3 more reviews and I have 200! I love you all so so much for getting me this far. I love you all.**

**The poll is still up if you wanna have a lot. When should Alexa become a vampire? That's the question. I already know, but I love hearing what you guys think. You all inspire me so so much!**

**No idea as to when I will next update, so I shall merely bid you all a fond farewell. Wish me luck on my exams :), thank you to those amazing people who already have. I love you all. **


	28. Kill Or Be Killed

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I groaned softly as I slowly returned to the land of the living, annoying, awake people. I wanted to go back to my dream. It was a goooood dream. I was the Chocolate Queen and all had to bow before me. Even Damedoodle and Tyleranthia had to bow before the Chocolate Queen.

… It was probably a side effect of drinking three chocolate milkshakes and eating two big large huge chocolate bars.

Don't judge me, I was comfort eating. Judge me, thou shalt not.

I let out a loud yawn as I stretched out my body. Stretchy stretchy stretch. Stretchy stretchy stretch. Stretchy strectchy stretch. Huh.

My hand brushed against something that was not supposed to be on my bed. Oh god, what have I done now?

Frowning, I opened my eyes. There was nothing there. What? Oh yeah, that's right, it's the other side. Whoops.

Turning my head, I met the gaze of a smirking Damon Salvatore.

Of course, who else would it be?

I glared up at the vampire through my fringe, completely missing the fact that my hand was still resting on his chest.

"Why are you here?" I grumbled, pushing my hair out of my face and looking at the clock. A flash of annoyance ran through me when I saw the completely inappropriate time. "And why am I awake so goddamn early?"

Too early, far too early. Especially since I'm still having trouble sleeping the whole night through. I wasn't having anymore nightmares, I just had... trouble sleeping all the way through.

"Aww," Damon smirked, ruffling my hair, drawing me from my thoughts. "Don't you want me here?"

"You woked me up."

"You should already be awake; it's a very important day today."

"Is it my birthday?"

"No."

The confusion in Damon's voice had me grinning into my pillow.

"Then it's not an important day."

Is it totally wrong that Damon's laugh gives me this little happy feeling in my tummy? There's just something about it.

As I absentmindedly traced patterns on my vampire's chest, my mind wandered back to that horrid night. One thing struck, and I honestly don't know why it's taken me so long to actually acknowledge it.

"Damon," I spoke softly, frowning at blanket. "The night Katherine... killed... me, she said something. Something that I don't understand..."

"What did she say?" Damey prompted when I trailed off, covering my hand with his.

I entwined my hand with his as I answered, "She said that she had something that I needed. Of course she never actually explained what that was."

"Don't worry about it, Alexa, she was probably doing what Katherine does best."

"Being a bitch?"

"Being a lying bitch."

"You know what I've realised?"

"What?"

"I've thought and said that word 'bitch' more times in the past month than I have in the past couple of years."

"And how many of them were directed at Katherine?"

I giggled slightly as I answered, "Around ninety percent."

I barely even realised that I had somehow maneuvered myself so that my head was resting on Damon's chest.

"I hate it Damon," I sighed as I stared at our joined hands. "I hate being scared to leave my own house. I hate being scared in my own home. I hate living in constant fear of being attacked by a vampire bitch with a stick up her ass."

"Well, as soon as I drive a stake through her heart, you won't have to be afraid," Damon sighed into my hair as his thumb gently rubbed small circles on the palm of my hand.

"You're really gonna kill her?"

Would he really kill the woman that he spent 145 years looking for? The woman that he spent 145 years loving?

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you have so much... history... together."

"It's not a good history, Alexa. Besides, she did the one thing that I can never forgive her for."

"What's that?" I asked, peering up at my vampire through my eyelashes.

But before Damon had the chance to answer, my twin sister's voice echoed around my room.

"Alexa! Are you up yet?"

Aww hell.

Twin was awake.

I quickly pushed myself away from the vampire, managing to tangle the blanket around my feet at the same time.

"Out! Out! Out!" I hissed at Damon, flapping my hands as I heard Ellie start to turn the doorknob.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

The vampire sighed and I felt a light pressure on the top of my head before the unmistakable sound of vampire speed reached my ears. I casually rearranged myself on my bed as the door opened.

"Yo twinsey, how ya doin?" I smirked at my sister as she stood in the doorway.

Twinnie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised that you're already awake."

"Well, you know me," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I like to be unpredictable."

My twin gave me a look before she shook her head and walked out of the room.

Well that was rude. Rude twin. And to think that I shooed Damon out of my bed for her.

... That sounded wrong, didn't it?

I didn't mean it like that! I meant... oh you know what I meant.

"Silly twin," I mumbled into my pillow as I curled into a ball and closed my eyes.

Might as well get some more sleep. I'm gonna need it if I have to be helpful for the day. Being helpful makes me sleepy. That's why always end a day of being helpful with a period of people annoying. Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Damon, whoever I can get my hands on.

Of course, Stefan used to be an option, but since he and Elena were fighting, it was against the twin code to be friendly to him. I don't know why they were fighting, but whatever it was about, it was big. Very big.

"Alexa! Get out of that bed!"

I growled as Ellie's voice rang around my room. How dare she make me get out of bed. I don't wanna get out of bed.

I let out a high pitched whine as I slid off of the bed. It no fair. I no wanna get out of bed. No fair. Evil twin, making me get out of bed.

Just to be annoying, I made my way into Ellie and Jeremy's bathroom to get ready. Lock the door and spend ages in there. Mwahaha, that'll annoy twinsey.

... But that will annoy Jer-Bear too... oh well.

Mwahahahahahaha. Oh.

"Why are you in here?" I whined as I dejectedly slouched into the bathroom.

Ellie stared at me, "Because it's my bathroom..."

"So? I had an evil plan and now you've ruined my evil plan, you big... big... big... ruiner!"

"Ruiner?" Elena repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh hush, twinsey," I mock-sneered. "You just don't appreciate decent insults."

"Sure," she drawled as she resumed getting ready for the event thing that was happening.

"Sure," I mouthed mockingly before quickly smiling as my twin looked at me in the mirror.

She looked at me suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and continuing.

Phew, got away with that one.

I slumped to the floor and crossed my legs. Closing my eyes, I cast my mind back to the conversation that I had had with Damon earlier. The vampire had been acting... differently around me lately. It wasn't a noticeable difference, but there was one. If I wasn't so goddamn hyper aware of the guy, I probably wouldn't have noticed. But I liked it, no idea as to what caused it, but I liked it.

"I can't believe that Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf."

Jeremy's voice, and the mention of my dear Ty-Ty's name, had my eyes snapping open. I glanced around until I saw my younger brother standing at the bathroom doorway.

"Correction, dear one," I spoke up before Ellie could. "Mr Masey Mase Lockwood is, we don't know about Tyleranthia yet."

Jer snorted, "It should be easy for us to figure it out."

Elena froze before saying firmly, "There is no us."

I disagree. There should be an 'us'. The Gilbert Gang, solving vampire problems in Mystic Falls.

"I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it. If I had my way, neither of you would be involved."

I pouted and climbed to my feet. Ellie doesn't want me involved. Evil Ellie.

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved," baby bro snarked at twin sister.

I have to admit, I had to resist the urge to start clapping the kid. It was so true. By being a member of our family, hell, by living in Mystic Falls, Jeremy was involved in this bs, whether we wanted him to be or not.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy," Elena snapped. "You have to stay out of it, ok?"

"Alright, just saying," Jer muttered before leaving the room.

I sighed and shook my head before following the kid.

Jeremy still wasn't on the best of terms with Elena. He was fine with me, but he still held a bit of resentment towards our older sister. Which did piss me off a bit, but I was dealing with it.

"Yo! Jer-Bear!"

What is it with me and saying 'yo'? Why? Why was I saying this?

Jeremy stopped walking, allowing me to catch up. Standing in front of him, I studied his young face. I almost wished that he didn't have to be involved. That he was still completely oblivious to all of this horror.

"Elena's right, Jer, it is dangerous for you to be involved," I spoke softly. "But it's even more dangerous for you to not be involved."

I sighed and rested a hand on his cheek, "At least you now know to be careful, to defend yourself."

"You worry about me too much, Lexa," baby bro said, placing his hand over mine.

"You're my little brother, it's my job to worry about you, you little twit."

"Thanks, just... thanks."

"You're welcome."

XXX

I stared at the paintbrush.

The paintbrush stared back.

The epic stare down between human and inanimate object continued as Mrs Lockwood rambled on in the background. For those of you who are interested, she was rambling on about our new public park, donations, Fell family and everyone lending a helping hand. Or at least, those are the only words that I bothered listening to.

Oh screw this. I ain't painting nothing.

I rested the brush on the top of the can before casually glancing around and walking away.

There, problem solved.

I skipped around the park, making sure to avoid anyone who would make me help. In other words, Elena.

I wanted to help, honestly, I did. I just couldn't make myself do so. It brought back memories of when I used to help out with Luke and Jazz. We always used to be in charge of the painting. Well, I say in charge of, we just sort of took it over and wouldn't let anyone else have a go. I didn't want to lose those memories.

But I could make new memories. I can't spend the rest of my life not doing things because they remind me of the people who I have lost. I have to move on, make new memories. And I know exactly who I can make those memories with...

XXX

So, yeah, I didn't manage to find who I wanted to find. Not that I'm that surprised, he does have an annoying habit of not being around when I want him to be. The dick.

But it's all good; I managed to find someone else who would hang around with me. May I introduce you all to Miss Caroline Forbes?

Caroline had found me napping in the grass. And before you say anything, I was taking a break from searching. My feet were hurting and I couldn't be bothered to walk anymore.

"Alexandria, what are you doing?"

I peeled open one eye to see a not at all happy Caroline looming over me.

... Oh no.

I gulped as the thought 'Oh hell I am so dead' flashed through my mind in neon colours. I love you Ellie. I love you Jerrie. I love you Ty-Ty. I love you D-

"I'm sleeping, my dear Care-Bear."

Caroline shifted her stance, and oh crap is that a hint of fang that I see?

"And why are you sleeping?"

"Well, you have plenty of volunteers helping out, you don't need me."

"Alexandria..."

"Please don't hurt me!" I shrieked playfully, dramatically flinging my arms over my face.

And ow, just banged myself on the nose. Owwy.

Caroline giggled as she leant down to pull me to my feet. Well, saved me the trouble of attempting to do that myself.

Once I was standing, I draped myself over the vampiress, resting my head against hers.

"How's existence treating you?" I asked as the blonde steered me away from my grass bed.

"Existence?"

"Well, considering your situation, I thought that life would be too tacky."

Care-Bear rolled her eyes, but answered, "It's been... alright."

"Coping?"

"Sort of, Stefan's been helping me."

"Ah, Stefan, Stefan Jerkface Salvatore."

"You mad at Stefan?"

"He and my twin sister are fighting. That makes twin sister sad. That makes me be mad at Stefan."

"Because he's upset Elena?"

I nodded sharply, "Yes."

Care sighed, "I love the connection you two have, you'd do anything for each other."

Shrugging, I replied, "It's because we're family. We'd do anything for our family."

I glanced at the vampire and nudged her with my elbow, "That family includes you, Care-Bear."

"Alexa, you're so sweet."

"I know I am," I smirked before giggling as the blonde dug her fingers into my side, tickling me.

"You and your ego," Caroline mock sighed, shaking her head.

"At least it's not as bad as Damon's."

"Speaking of Damon," uh oh, "What's going on between the two of you?"

Oh hell, why? Caroline, why?

"There's nothing going on between me and Damon."

The bully smirked, "Oh really?"

"There is nothing, nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing-"

"Ok, ok," Caroline laughed. "There is nothing going on."

"Nothing going on with what?"

At the sound of my Ellie's voice, my gaze snapped up from the ground and I squealed. Loudly.

Throwing myself on her, I squealed in her ear, "Ellie!"

Elena laughed, "Hello Alexa."

"Lo Elsey. Didja miss me?"

"Yes, Alexa, I missed you a lot."

"Good, you should always miss such awesomesauce when this awesomesauce is not present."

Y'know, I've missed getting weird looks from people. I've been sad Alexa for so long that I've almost forgotten what it's like to be happy Alexa.

But happy Alexa is back in the house.

XXX

Apparently, there is a very good reason as to why I'm not allowed to carry open paint cans. And that reason is that I have issues when it comes to walking without tripping over. Ah well, I don't care, it means that I don't have to carry anything.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most."

Ah yes, I forgot to mention, Caroline is telling me and Elena about the issues that she is having with her mummy. I do feel sorry for Care, being a baby vampire with a vampire hunting mother.

"I'm babbling," the vampire smiled sheepishly. "You don't want to hear all this."

"Don't be silly, of course we do," I corrected the darling as we reached our painting destination. A veranda, I think little miss OCD called it.

Caroline started painting one of the posts while I sat down on the floor so that I could steal the paint from Ellie's paint can.

"Then what happened?" Elena prompted as she knelt next to me.

Painty paint paint. Painty painty paint. Painty paint painty.

You know when you say a word too many times and it starts to sound weird, just got that with paint. Of all the words, sigh; I really do amaze myself sometimes. And not in a good way.

"Well, I was a bitch, which is part of the course for us."

"Aww, it's okey day Care-Bear, everyone can be a bitch sometimes," I smiled at the vampire, trying to make her feel better, before smirking at my twin. "Isn't that right, Ellie-Bear?"

She gave me a look before deadpanning, "Ha ha."

I grinned at her before turning and continuing with my painting. I have to admit, there was a very strong temptation to paint Elena. But, since I wanted to live to see my next birthday, I thought that it would be best not to.

The vampire glanced over at my twin and, with a... shifty look on her face, asked, "So, uh, how are things with you and Stefan?"

When Ellie looked reluctant to answer, I piped up with a, "Yeah, how are things with the two of you? Come on Ellie, tell the twin."

She shot me an oh so grateful look and sighed, "No, not since the fight."

He-bitch be dead.

"He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me."

Yeah, that does sound like something that Bitcherine would do. Because Bitcherine is a bitch.

"I just don't know how to change his mind."

Frowning, I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze.

"Want me to go and make him change his mind?" I asked softly, giving my twin a small smile when she turned to face me.

"Thanks for the Lexa," she replied. "But I think that I can handle it."

"Well, let me know if you need my help, Ellie."

"You said that Katherine's dangerous," Caroline spoke up, interrupting the twin moment. "Maybe he's got a point."

'Katherine's dangerous'. Talk about stating the obvious Caroline. We know she's dangerous. I know she's dangerous.

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous, I probably know that better than most people in this town," Ellie replied, glancing over at me and placing her hand over mine. "And I know that he's just trying to protect me, but it feels like giving up and I just..."

As Ellie shook her head, I shifted my body so that I could pull my twin against. Elena wrapped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Just what?" Caroline frowned.

Now, is it just me, or is Caroline asking a lot of questions right now? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind. It's just that I've never seen her ask so many questions about Elena's and Stefan's relationship. She just seemed unusually... curious. Hmm, maybe it's nothing, I'm probably over-reacting. But...

"I just thought that we were stronger than that," my twin finished in a whisper.

And this is why I no longer like Stefan. He is, once again, hurting my twin sister. And I've warned him, god knows that I've warned him, that if he hurts my twin again, then I would have his vampire heart on a silver plate. So he had better avoid if he wants to continue existing.

XXX

Hmmm, if this brown was a few shades darker, then it would be almost the same colour as Damon's hair, hmmmm...

I mean, what?

"Oh, oh, longing looks are being exchanged."

Caroline's voice drew me from my musings and I looked up to see Ellie-Bear and Steff-Steff glancing at each other whilst 'working'.

My twin stared at her boyfriend for a moment before announcing, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"No, Elena, I think it's a bad idea," Caroline protested.

"Yeah, twin, I agree with the blonde, it's a bad idea," I agreed as I clumsily climbed to my feet.

But, alas, we were ignored.

"Well, that's just rude," I muttered, crossing my arms as I stood next to the blonde. "I have a rude twin. Why was I cursed with a rude twin?"

"Because you're a rude person," a very familiar voice whispered in my ear. His warm breath brushed against the back of my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist.

I had to resist the urge to beam and snuggle further into his hold.

"You're a rude person," I whispered back, elbowing my vampire in the tummy.

"What's her problem?" Damon asked Caroline as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

The blonde gave him a filthy look, "Don't worry about it."

We watched as the Elena-On-A-Mission strode towards her ass of a vampire boyfriend.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mum?"

What?

I frowned and looked up at my Damon, only to see him staring at Caroline.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde muttered, walking back to her painting post.

"I think that she doesn't want you to worry about anything," I remarked casually.

"I get that feeling too."

As Elena reached Stefan and started talking to him, I discovered, much to my disappointment, that I could not hear what they were saying.

"Damon, what are they saying?" I whined softly to the vampire behind me.

"Whats the matter? Can't you hear them?" he smirked. And while I couldn't see the smirk, I could damn well sense it.

"You know I can't," I muttered petulantly, crossing my arms.

"Awww, poor Alexa," Damon cooed mockingly into my ear.

As I went to elbow the dick in the side, a stroke of genius struck me.

"I don't need your stupid vampire hearing when I have this!" I declared smugly as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Alexa, what are you doing?" Dameydoodle asked, confusion clear in his tone.

I snickered to myself as I activated the camera and zoomed in on the fighting couple. And, lo and behold, I can sort of lip-read what they are saying. Something about a discussion? Hmmm, this has not worked as well as I hoped it would.

It was then that Elena and Stefan turned around to look at us. Disapproval was clear on their faces.

While the two vampires behind me quickly turned away, I grinned and waved. I knew that they had seen me watching them on my phone, so there was no point in trying to hide it.

"Hello!" I called, my grin turning into a smirk as Elena shook her head.

As the fighting couple turned back to... fight, I settled further into Damon's arms and sighed.

"Ya know, I'm not a very big fan of your brother right now."

Damon's thumb started tracing small circles on my hip while the fingers on his other hand stroked my side.

"Because he's fighting with your twin?"

Oh Damon, how did you guess?

"Yeah, because those fights are hurting Elena, no matter how much she tries to hide it."

"Stefan should feel lucky to still be alive... or unalive."

I giggled softly as we watched our respective siblings talk.

"You know, I only saw you this morning."

"Well, a few hours is far too long a period of time to stay away from me."

I snorted, "And people say that I have a big ego."

"But Alexa, you do have a big ego."

"If my ego is big, then yours must be ginormous."

"Hmmmm, no."

"Hmmmm, yes."

"Hmm, how about the two of you shut up?" Caroline interrupted.

We both turned to look at her, me pouting at the vampiress' rudeness and Damon glaring at her for intruding on our conversation.

"Caroline, that wasn't very nice," I scolded her before sticking out my tongue out at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at me. Hmmm, is it just me, or is she rather stroppy today?

Nah, probably just me. But then again, she is a new vampire, she's all 'blah' because of uncontrollable emotions. Or at least, that's what Damon told me.

Ya know, I've found out most, if not all, of my vampire information from Damon. He's my go to guy for vampire stuff. Elena has (or should that be had?) Stefan and I have Damon.

"Perhaps that it is a good thing that you can't hear this, Alexa," Damey spoke. "Otherwise you probably would be over there trying to decapitate Stefan right now."

"That bad, huh?"

As we watched Elena walk away from Stefan, Damon remarked, "Well, you know what the say, relationships are about communication."

Care shot him a filthy look before stalking off. What is she so huffy about? That was directed at her. So what if she's having problems with Matt, there is no need to take it out on innocent people.

"What's up with her?"

"Not sure exactly, but I think that it has something to do with her and Matt breaking up."

"Her and Matt, Elena and Stefan, what is it with the couples in this town?"

I shrugged, "Clearly they weren't strong enough together."

Is it bad that I was thinking whether or not Damon and I would be strong enough?

XXX

"No, no, no, Damon, no," I protested as Damon steered me towards Mason who was standing next to the refreshments table.

"I just wanna talk to him," Damon told me

"Suuuuuure, you just wanna talk to him," I drawled, receiving a jab in the ribs in return.

"Hello Mason," Damon smirked at the Lockwood, interrupting his alone time with his lemonade.

... Is it just me, or did that sound vaguely dirty? Just me? Ok, let's rapidly move on.

"Hallosey Masey Moo," I beamed at Ty's uncle, ignoring the way his eyes flickered down to Damon's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Working hard?" Damon asked, attempting and failing to be innocent. Because, of course, Damon is incapable of looking innocent, even when he is. And on that thought...

"Damon, wipe that smirk off your face," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not smirking!"

"Yes, you are."

"You can't even see my face."

"No, but I can sense that infernal smirk."

Despite the fact that I could feel Damon mockingly mouth that statement behind me, I decided to be the more mature on and continue the conversation with Mason.

And I can just feel your surprise at me being the mature one. I'm surprised myself.

"Have you been working hard, Mr Mason?" I asked, crossing my arms and resting them on Damon's.

"I've been doing my part," the, supposed, werewolf shrugged before commenting, "I'm willing to bet that you have done nothing helpful today."

"Hey! That's not true!" I protested, a pout forming on my face. "I've been painting."

The paint on Damon's now covered up arm provided evidence for that.

A small smirk appeared on Mason's face, "I heard that you weren't doing anything."

"And I heard that you talked to Stefan," my Damey butted into the conversation.

As much as I hate being interrupted, I didn't mind it this time, it saved me from having to defend myself. Because I did help out, and I'm rather offended that someone who knows me so well would think that I wouldn't help out.

"Nice guy," Mason replied cautiously as Damon's grip around my waist tightened slightly.

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me," there was a subtle threat in Damon's tone.

"Nice is overrated," Mason retorted, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"That's what I think."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. God, talk about territorial twats. If I wasn't so damn comfortable, I would dramatically storm off to show my disgust at their mannishness.

"You have a good day, Damon."

You two disgust me.

"Don't worry," I cut in before Damon could open his mouth. "He will."

Mason gave me a tight smile before walking off. Sighing, I watched his retreating back.

"I know that you don't like him, Damon, but I do. I care about him."

"I know you do, Alexa, I know you do."

I closed my eyes and relaxed, reveling in Damon's closeness. His arms around my waist, his chin resting on the top of my head. I hadn't felt like this since... since Luke...

Before I could expand on that thought, Stefan's voice jolted me from them, "Please tell me that you were just bonding."

"You're joking, right?" I murmured, not bothering to open my eyes.

Surely Stefan knows his brother better than that by now. Damon would rather kill him then bond with him. As evidenced by the fact that he tried to stab him. But the more important question is, why doesn't that bother me? Is it because Damon is now a bigger influence in my life than Mason is? Did Mason's two year absence affect me more than I originally thought it did?

In an attempt to steer the direction away from his feud with the Lockwood werewolf, Damon asked, "So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?"

Stefano sounded confused, "What are you talking about?"

I opened my eyes and squinted in suspicion. Faux drama? Does that mean that Elena and Stefan are... pretending to fight? No. No, that can't be right. Elena would have told me. She wouldn't keep something like that from me.

"Oh come one, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, not in public and especially not in front of Alexa."

I looked between the two vampires in confusion. What is Damon going on about?

"Drop it, Damon," the younger vampire snapped, glancing down at me.

I stared right back at him, silently demanding answers. Answers that I got a feeling that I wouldn't get.

"For now," Damon growled. "But I will find out the truth."

With that said, my vampire stalked over to the lemonade table.

"Damon, what was that about?" I asked, frowning. I turned in his arms so that I could see his face.

"Don't worry about it, Alexa," the vampire sighed. He removed one arm from my waist and the other moved so that the hand rested on my lower back.

I studied him for a moment, noting his pensive stance, before nodding, "I won't."

"Would you like some lemonade?" the sweet little darling girl behind the refreshments table asked. And wasn't she just adorable.

"Thank you, sweetie," my Damon smiled at her, accepting the cup. And is that an actual genuine smile that I see?

As Damon took a sip of the drink, I shook my head and turned away. Only to spin back around at the sound of choking. Damon was coughing and spluttering, spitting out the lemonade.

Stefan joined me as I rushed to my vampire's side. We supported him as he tried to get the vervain out of his mouth.

"Damon, what's wrong? What's the matter?" I asked, panic and worry taking over. Holy lord what could do this to him. What? It's bad. No. No. No.

"Vervain," my Damon choked out. "Vervain."

Oh crap.

XXX

Mason did this. Mason Lockwood did this. He hurt my Damon. He knows, he goddamn knows, how I feel about Damon. And he did this anyway.

Stefan gave his brother a bottle of water to wash his mouth out with, which Damon promptly used. While Damon was spewing water over the railing and Stefan was patting his back, I stood still in a state of partial shock. I just did not want to believe that someone that I had grown up with, someone that I had called family, would do this to the person that I l... strongly like.

"I'm gonna kill him," Damon snarled, fighting to get past his brother.

Wait, what?

"Listen to me!" Stefan snapped at his older brother, pushing him down in a seat. "Sit! Sit!"

"Damon, sit down," I rushed over to help the bunny-eater control his enraged brother. And whilst I did not have the necessary strength to help properly, I did have my friendship with Damon on my side.

"I'm not listening to anymore of your 'give peace a chance' crap!" the furious vampire spat. "He's dead!"

"Ok," Stefan agreed.

I nodded along, completely mishearing.

"I don't like it, he's making threats," the younger vamp continued. "He could expose us, we need to put him down."

"Wait, what?" I frowned, catching onto what they were saying. "Guys, what are you talking about?"

"Alright, let's do it," Damon growled, standing up and looking around.

"Guys, guys listen to me."

They were not talking about this. They couldn't be. They can't kill Mason. They can't. They can't.

The older vampire spotted him first, "Woods, trash duty. Come on."

As the two got ready to leave, I cried out, "Damon!"

My vampire froze before looking back at me. Ice blue met green.

"Stefan, go on ahead, I'll be with you in a moment," Damon said to his brother, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Damon, don't do this," I begged softly as gentle hands took a hold of mine. "I know he's done some bad things and that he's a threat to you, but you can't kill him. He's Ty's uncle, he's like family to me."

My Damon sighed as he rested his forehead against mine, "I make no promises, Alexa, but I'll try not to kill him."

"Just compel him and run him out of town, yeah?"

"I'll try."

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy my closeness with Damon.

"That's all I ask."

XXX

I didn't bother asking the two vampires if I could go with them. I knew that they wouldn't, so why waste the energy?

And thus, because of my lack of asking, I was not forbidden to follow them. Which, of course, I promptly did.

But holy hell, I needed to calm down. Just when I thought that everything was calming down, crap like this happened. I need...

"Tyler, I love you, marry me?"

An unconventional greeting, but Tyler would immediately know that it was me because of it. Well, that and caller ID but shhh, we're gonna pretend that doesn't exist.

"_Alex, what the hell? Give me a minute, Jeremy."_

Jer's there? Awww baby bro whatcha doin with big bro? Hmmm, I'd best saying hello to him.

"Jeremy's with you? Hi Jer-Bear!"

Hmmm, think that will do?

"_He says hey. What are you after?"_

Why would he think that I'm after something?

... Ok, I am after Tyler comfort, but still, the implication.

"Your uncle just made a threat against my Damon."

"_Didn't Damon threaten Mason first?"_

"Yeah, but that was private, but this... hell Ty, this was public. Right in the middle of the volunteer park thing."

I ran my hand through my hair, tugging on it slightly.

Tyler was silent for a moment, sensing something in my voice, before sighing.

"_Do you need me to come down there?"_

"No, no, you have things that you have to do."

And you could get caught in the crossfire. And I will not let that happen to you, Ty. I won't.

"_But Alex-"_

"I'm fine, Ty, I promise."

"_You sure?"_

"Yeah, I guess I just needed to hear your voice."

"_As long as you're sure."_

"I am."

"_Ok, Alex, just remember: everything will sort itself out in the end."_

"I'll remember. See you later, Ty."

"_Damn right you will. Bye Alex."_

"Bye Ty."

Well, that's definitely improved my mood.

XXX

Oh look, Elena. And Elena's seen me.

"Alexa, what are you doing in the woods?" my twin asked as she grabbed my arm and pulled my alongside her.

"I'm looking for Damey and Steffie," I replied, waving at the blonde vampire ahead of us.

She didn't see me, but I didn't expect her to. It would have been creepy if she did see me with her back to me.

Glancing at Ellie, I asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Caroline noticed her mum acting suspiciously, so we're investigating," twinnie replied.

"And you didn't invite me?" I gasped in mock-offence.

Ellie looked at me, eyebrow raised, before shaking her head, "You're here now, so it's doesn't really matter."

"Matters to me," I mumbled.

My twin rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Stop being such a drama queen," I repeated mockingly.

I recieved an elbow to the ribs for my efforts. Um, ow. Why? Why did you feel the need to do that to me?

As Caroline led us up one of the mini-hills, I grumbled about the 'pain' that I was in. It was all an act, of course. A pitiful attempt to get my mind off of what might be happening to my Damon.

"Where the hell are we going?" I whined as we reached the top of the hill. "What is going on?"

I was not happy with the fact that I did not know where I was going. But Caroline was my friend and Elena's my twin, so I trust their judgement.

"I need to be able to hear better," the vampire replied vaguely, a look of concentration on her face.

"Hear what?" Elena and I asked in unison, only to be shushed.

Well, that was rude. Why is everyone being rude today? Is it Rude Day?

"Something's wrong," the blonde frowned, clearly worried. And her worrying was just making me worry too.

"Care, what's wrong?" I asked, trading glances with Ellie.

"Quiet, Alexa."

Well then. Fine. I will be quiet.

As Caroline went into super hearing mode, I shifted closer to my sister and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her sigh as she rested her head against mine. My hand sought out hers and gripped it tightly upon finding it. If Caroline wasn't concentrating so hard, I might have spoken. But she was listening out for our Salvatore's. And that was far more important that anything I had to say at that given moment.

I was worried about the boys. And I had every reason to be. For some reason, they have horrible luck, and, knowing them, this supposedly simple thing of theirs will end up ruined in some way. All because of that luck.

"Oh god," Care-Bear whispered, horrified.

"What is it?" Ellie questioned her urgently.

Oh no, no, no, what's gone wrong now?

"Stefan and Damon," the vampiress answered grimly.

Oh shizzle, what's happened? Are they in danger? Is my Damon in danger?

"What?" Elena breathed, sharing Caroline's previous horror.

"We've got to go to them," I said aloud, my voice shaking slightly.

"This way," Care ordered, moving off in a specific direction.

We followed.

And I prayed to every deity known to man that Damon would live. That he would survive this, like he has managed to survive all the other attacks.

XXX

Caroline led us through the woods, her vampire senses directing her. If it wasn't for Caroline, we probably would have had no idea that something was wrong. That something threatened our Salvatores.

I spent my time desperately trying to listen out for our boys. I knew that I had no hope in hell in actually hearing anything. But it stopped me from having another mini freak out.

We've gotta find them. They have to be around here somewhere. Come on guys, where the hell are you? Damon, I need you, where are you? Please-

Whoa!

As Caroline suddenly stopped in front of me, I had to skid to a rapid stop before I crashed into her. I did actually end up crashing into her, but luckily I didn't fall over.

"What is it?" Elena asked from in front of us.

She had turned around to look at us, her brow furrowed in confusion. Her gaze caught mine and I took a step forward, moving so that I was in arms reach of her.

"They've been here," Care replied distractedly, glancing around the clearing. Something had obviously caught the attention of her super-senses.

She knelt down and examined a nearby bush. I followed her gaze and holy crap is that blood?!

Oh that's not good. That's not good at all. No, no, no.

I swallowed hard, "Caroline, is that-"

"What are you three doing out here?"

I spun around to see Mason Lockwood standing behind us. Where did he come from?

"Mason, what are you doing out here?" I frowned as Caroline slowly stood up.

Mason didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even look at me.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked as she slowly started to move away from the werewolf.

"Yeah, Elena, I've seen him," he replied, his tone cold, before he glanced at me. "Seen Damon too."

A bad feeling struck me. A really bad feeling.

"Where are they?" my twin queried cautiously.

Ellie stretched her arm out behind, her hand seeking mine. I reached forward and grasped it. We both shared the same feeling. This was not gonna end well.

"You don't need me for that," the Lockwood sneered, his harsh gazing landing on the blonde vampire. "I'll let your friend here sniff them out."

It was at that moment that I realised, realised that Mason knew. He knew what Caroline was, he knew what Stefan was, he knew what Damon was.

"Does your mother know what you are? Because I am happy to tell her."

I'd never seen this side of Mason before. The cold side. The cruel side. He had either kept it well hidden or it was new. But I didn't like it. This was not my Mason. This was not the man that I called my Uncle.

The vampire glared at the werewolf, eyes flashing in anger. She took a step forward, showing a hint of fang.

The moment she moved, Mason lunged forward and Elena was ripped from my grip. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around my twin's neck.

"Ellie!" I shrieked, fear rushing through me, as she choked.

I tried to run forward, to pull my twin sister away from the werewolf. But Caroline grabbed my arm and pulled me back, stopping me.

"Don't be stupid!" Mason snapped. "Necks snap easy around here."

"Masey, please! Don't do this! Let her go! Please, just let her go," I begged as I locked gazes with my twin.

I tried to reassure her, to tell her that everything would be alright, that she would be alright. Because I will not let anything happen to her. Nothing at all. The goddamn apocalypse will happen before I let anything happen to her.

Care pushed me behind her slightly as she growled, "I can take you."

The asshole smirked, "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. I do."

And with that said, the vampire blurred forward and ripped the werewolf away from my twin. As Care pushed the ass against a tree and gripped his neck, I pulled my sister towards me. Ellie threw her arms around me and held on tightly.

I buried my face in her shoulder and took comfort in the fact that she was alive. She was now safe.

"Are you alright?" I whispered in Elena's ear, ignoring the sound of Caroline kicking Mason's ass.

"I'm fine," my twin whispered back.

"Good."

As we pulled away, I placed my hand on Ellie's cheek, giving her a quick check before looking at Care-Bear.

"Come on," the vampiress urged us as she continued forward, further into the woods.

I nodded and nudged Elena, pushing her in Care's direction.

"Go," I told her when she looked back at me. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Make sure that you are," she said sternly before following the vampire.

For a moment, I just watched her before I turned to look at the werewolf lying, groaning on the ground. I let my anger take hold and strode forward.

"How are you," I seethed. "How dare you threaten my twin sister."

"Alexa," Mason groaned weakly, trying to climb to his feet.

"Don't," I snarled, aiming a kick for his... sensitive area. "Don't you dare talk to me. You are nothing to me. You are no longer a member of my family."

I went to walked away, but instead, I spun around and knelt down. Gripping the wolf's chin, I smiled, "Don't you ever touch or threaten my twin again, wolf boy, or I will do a lot worse than kicking you in the privates."

Threatening Damon, I could live with. Yeah, I would probably make him hurt, a lot, for it, but I wouldn't cut him out of my life. But threatening Elena, threatening my twin sister, that was unforgivable. Mason is lucky to still be alive. But why would I kill someone who no longer exists in my world?

XXX

Care-Bear tracked our boys to the old Lockwood ruins. And of course it would be the ruins, where else would it be? What is it with vampires and dark, dank, dirty, underground places? Do they enjoy living up to the stereotypes?

"What is that?" Elena frowned, peering down the stairs.

Ah yes, Ellie had never been to the Lockwood ruins before. The only reason that I had been here was because Tyler had brought me, Luke and Jazz here. This was one of our plotting places. Haven't been here in around a year, though.

I turned to look at our vampire, "Care, do you hear anything?"

She concentrated for a moment, listening hard, before a... not very good look appeared on her face.

"Caroline, what is it?" Elena asked. Judging from her tone, she almost didn't want to know the answer.

"My mum," the vampire replied slowly, reluctantly. "She's killing them."

My head snapped round to face her.

"What did you just say?!" I gasped in disbelief.

Why? Why did this have to happen? For the love of the almighty, why?!

"We have to stop her!" Ellie exclaimed as she moved towards the stairs.

"No, I can't," the vampire protested, trying to stop us. "She'll find out about me. Elena!"

I went to follow my twin down the stairs before pausing and spinning around.

"Care-Bear, stay here, ok? Kwool."

With that said, I bolted down the stairs after Elena. And if Caroline called my name, well, I just didn't hear her.

"What's the plan?" I whispered when I caught up with my twin.

Instead of answering, she bent down and picked up a plank of wood.

"Looks like a good plan," I nodded in approval. "Can I have one?"

"No, because you're not going in there," Elena replied in a matter of fact tone.

"What?!" I hissed. "I'm going in."

"Alexa-"

"Don't 'Alexa' me, that's my Salvatore in there too!"

Ellie stared at me for a moment before nodding, "Ok."

"Swell, now let's go."

XXX

Elena led the way, opening the metal door. Which, unfortunately, let out an awful racket. I winced, someone would have heard that. And judging from Ellie's face, she realised that too.

Before we could decide who was gonna open the door that was separating us from our vampires, a police deputy opened it.

I barely had time to think 'oh shizzle' before Elena was smashing her wooden plank in his face. Well, that's one way of dealing with it.

We pushed our way into the room, only to find ourselves being held at gunpoint, courtesy of Sheriff Liz Forbes.

"Elena! Alexa!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"You can't kill them," Elena stated firmly.

"We won't let you," I finished, staring at the gun.

And this is why you should fear the power of the Gilbert twins.

I was hyper aware of the fact that Damon was lying, bleeding, on the floor only a few feet away from me. But it wasn't safe to go over to him just yet. The vampire hunting fool still had a gun.

Just as I was about to step further into the room, the sudden appearance of a large hand found me being pushed inside. Elena, who had also been pushed in, dragged me over to the corner, which was also closer to our boys.

I glared at the deputy who pushed me. He did not have permission to touch. Nor did he have permission to push my twin and point a gun at her.

Subtly, well, as subtly as I could, I pushed myself in front of Elena. If one of us was gonna be shot, then I would rather it be me than Elena. She was, after all, the more important twin. And I was not gonna let anything happen to her.

The door slammed shut.

"What was that?" the deputy snapped, but we could all hear the fear in his voice.

"Who else is with you?" Sheriff Forbes asked us.

Ellie shook her head. I ignored her. Instead I slowly made my way over to where my Damon was lying on the dirty floor.

"Damon, wake up," I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. "Please."

He didn't move.

"Crap," I mumbled. I needed him to wake up. Him waking up was the only way that we were getting out of here. Caroline couldn't risk coming down. And we didn't want her to. Her mum didn't yet know about her vampireness and it would be for the best if she didn't know.

Then the unmistakable sound of a vampire blurring around the room reached our ears.

It wasn't either of the Salvatore's as they were currently on the ground next to me, so it must be...

Awww bless you darling.

As Caroline started kicking ass and taking names, I smiled and resting my forehead against Damon's.

"You're safe now, Damon," I sighed, closing my eyes. "It's all gonna be ok."

And it was. My Damon was now safe from the psycho vampire hunters who wanted to hurt him. Who wanted to kill him. Stupid vampire hunters. Didn't they realise that not all vampires are evil?

XXX

As I heard and felt a quiet groan, I opened my eyes and sat up. Damon moved his head and groaned again. While we had waited for the two to wake up, we had taken the liberty of removing all the wooden bullets. It was a disgusting job, but one that needed to be done.

The sight of those beautiful ice blue eyes had all the tension easing from my muscles.

I guess it wasn't until I could see them that I could fully believe that he was alright. Stupid or what?

While Caroline and Elena gathered around the also awakening Stefan, I held my wrist in front of Damon's mouth.

My vampire stared up at me in confusion. Obviously he wasn't back to his normal self.

"You need blood. And you need it now," I answered the unspoken question.

"There are other bodies here."

"Damon, I'm allowing you to drink my blood. Accept the damn invitation."

"What if I can't stop?"

"I trust you," I replied simply. And I did. I trusted him with my life.

My Damon stared at me for a few moments longer before sinking his fangs into my offered wrist. I had to bit my lip at the initial pain but it quickly became bearable. I think it helped that Damon was trying to make it bearable. There was an odd... pleasure mixed in with the pain. And it was something that I do not want to think about.

He soon stopped, not wanting to risk taking too much. As soon as my wrist was released, I bandaged it with a strip of fabric which Caroline had procured for me. My vampire pulled a deputy body over to him and started feeding on that instead.

I sat behind him, a hand on his back. I was reluctant to move too far away from him, which was, of course, understandable. After what just happened, I didn't want him to leave my sight.

"You alright, Ellie?" I asked as Damon fed.

"I'm fine," my twin replied. I glanced over my shoulder to see her smiling softly at me. "You?"

"Peachy," I muttered as my gaze drifted over to Stefan.

"Holding up there, Stef?" I asked the bunny eater who had stubbornly refused the offer of deputy blood.

"Yeah," Stefan sighed.

Now, considering the fact that he and Elena are 'fighting', they are sitting awfully close to each other. And the looks on their faces, those are the looks of two people who are still together. Oh but of course, they are still together. How silly of me. It was all an act. Some stupid little pretense. And I fell for it.

But what hurts the most is that neither one of them trusted me enough to tell me. Neither one of them thought to warn me. No, I just got lied to instead.

The sound that could be heard was the sound of Damon feeding.

I sighed and stood up. Due to the nervous energy that still filled me, I just could not keep still anymore, so I started pacing.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

I counted my steps, I counted the bricks, I counted the blood splatters. Anything to keep my mind off of the fact that Elena kept something like this from me. Something so important. Hypocritical? Probably. Do I care? No.

So focused on my counting I was, I barely registered Damon stop feeding. I only became aware of it when he moved so that he was crouched in front of his brother. Even with all the blood he had drank, he was still terribly weak.

"You need to drink some deputy blood," Damon commented, reinforcing what Caroline and I had said earlier.

"Mo, I'm gonna be fine," Stefan groaned. "It's just gonna take a little bit longer."

A little bit longer? Try a lot longer.

"Damon's right, you know," Care piped up from her position on the steps. "If there's ever a time to break your diet..."

"He said he didn't want it, ok?" Elena snapped, coming to the defense of her boyfriend.

I rolled my eyes, so much for them breaking up.

Damon shook his head at his younger brother's stubbornness before staggering to his feet. I stopped pacing and moved closer towards him, ready to catch him if he fell.

"This is a most unfortunate situation," he spoke, looking Sheriff Forbes in the eye. "Two deputies dead and you." He took a step forwards, closer to the sheriff. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked. And her voice, she sounded so damn vulnerable. "Mum? Mum? Please." Her voice cracked. "Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?"

But Liz stayed silent.

"Mum, please, he will kill you."

"Then kill me," Sheriff Forbes finally spoke.

"No!" Care-Bear exclaimed, standing up.

And my heart broke for her. Her mum would rather die than keep her secret. And that was just awful.

"I can't take this," Liz said tearfully. "Kill me now."

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully," Damon spoke softly.

The vampire caught the human as she stumbled forward, his arms holding her in place.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Care cried out fearfully.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan called out with Elena joining in, "Damon, please!"

I looked closely at Damon and I knew, I just knew, that he wouldn't hurt her. Damon had changed since he had first arrived back in Mystic Falls.

"Guys, chillax," I sighed, walking forward. "Damon won't hurt her."

"No one is killing anybody," Damon finished, looking Sheriff Forbes in the eye. "You're my friend."

And there's the proof that everyone has been looking for that he actually does have a heart. And there is the man who I lo... strongly like.

XXX

"When were you gonna tell me?"

Elena glanced back at me as I stared into the woods that surrounded the Salvatore Boarding House. I knew that if I looked her in the eye while she explained, I would end up forgiving her too quickly.

My twin opened and closed her mouth, unable to come up with an answer.

I shook my head, snorting in disbelief, "You weren't gonna, were you? Of course not."

"Lexa, it's nothing personal, it's just... you have an unfortunate habit of blurting stuff out."

"What?! Are you saying that I'm incapable of keeping secrets?!"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all."

"I can keep secrets. I can keep quiet about the things that matter. I'm just... I'm offended that you wouldn't trust me with your secret."

"Lexa, I'm so-"

"No, don't talk to me. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Lexa please."

"Nope. Not listening. Go away."

"No, Alexa, I won't."

I shrugged, "I'll go away then."

I turned around, avoiding looking Elena in the eye and stalked into the Boarding House.

XXX

I gave Caroline a half smile as she walked through the front door. It would have been a full one, but my argument with Elena had made me grumpy. And a lack of sleep had just made it worse.

"Hey, sorry I was so long, it took forever," Care babbled. "I just didn't know how long my mum was gonna be here."

"Damon says that it'll take 3 days tops for the vervain to leave her system," Elena told her as she lead the blonde and the suitcase towards the basement. "Maybe even sooner."

I ignored Stefan as he appeared next to him. I was angry with him too, as you could tell from the ignoring.

"Hey!" Care greeted him. "You get some bunny in you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you," he smiled at her.

Normally I would make a comment here. But bad mood says no comments.

The three chatted as we made our way down to the cell where Sheriff Forbes was gonna be staying. I felt quite sorry for her, what with having to stay down here. I couldn't do it. Nuh uh, it would creep the hell outta me.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please?" Liz asked Damon, unaware of the fact that her daughter was standing only a feet away, a devastated look on her face. "I don't want to see her."

"She's your daughter, Liz," Damon told her. If anyone could empathise with Caroline in this situation, it would be my Salvatore.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone."

Damon sighed, "You have no idea how wrong you are about that."

My vampire looked at Caroline, an unreadable look in his eyes. Caroline shook her head and left, tears already forming in her eyes.

I just could not believe Liz, surely she can't believe that. If she does, I may just have to slap her. Sighing, I picked up the suitcase Caroline abandoned and wandered inside the cell. As Damon took it from my hands, I gave him a small smile.

"Did the Nolan's know?"

I turned and frowned at Liz, "Huh?"

"Did the Nolan's know? Did Luke know?" Sheriff Forbes repeated.

Why do all of the vampire hunters that I meet ask me this? Seriously, why?

"Luke knew," I answered. "Luke knew that Stefan and Damon were vampires. And he still remained friends with Stefan. He still tolerated Damon."

"Did he know about Caroline?"

I gave her a sad smile, "She wasn't a vampire then."

XXX

I made my way into the living room to see Caroline curled up on the sofa, tears slowly spilling from her eyes. Making my way over to her, I was soon joined my Elena.

"You want me to take you home?" my twin offered.

Care shook her head, "I can't go home."

Her voice was thick with unshed tears, with a hint of fear buried underneath. Sighing, I sat on the arm of the sofa and rested my hand on the top of her head.

"Why not?" Elena prompted.

"Because I'm scared," the blonde whimpered.

"What are you scared of, sweetheart?" I asked softly as I began to stroke her hair. "You can tell us, Care-Bear."

"Katherine's gonna be there," Care admitted, clutching her cushion tighter. "And she's gonna want me to tel her everything that happened today. She told me that I had to spy on you and Alexa and report back to her."

I was rather suprised to be dragged into this. I had figured that I was expendable, hence why the psychotic cow killed me.

"I know-"

Of course you goddamn know. And, of course, you didn't tell me. Jesus Ellie, is there anything that you did tell me?

"And I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Alexa and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you."

I know, that if Katherine had wanted me to do it, all she would have to do is threaten someone that I care about. It would have been that simple. And...

"Caroline, who did she threaten?" I asked, taking over from Elena for a moment.

"Matt," the blonde sobbed, unable to hold it all back any longer. "She threatened Matt."

Oh sweetheart.

"I'm so so scared of her, Elena, Alexa. I am so scared of her."

I titled Care's face upwards so that she would be facing me, "Trust me, Caroline, you should be scared of her. She's already killed me once, who knows what she could do to everyone else. In fact, we should all be scared of her."

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?"

I glanced at Elena, as she enveloped Caroline in a hug.

"That's the million dollar question," my twin sighed.

I get the feeling that when we do find out Katherine's plans, we're all gonna wish that we didn't know.

XXX

I just couldn't face going home with Elena. Especially since I knew that Stefan would be joining her when we got there. So I went to my old standby.

"Alexa, what are you doing in my bed?"

I could feel Damon's breath against my face.

"I didn't want to get in the car with Elena so soon after our argument. Where is Elena?"

"She's with Stefan."

"Of course she is."

I shuffled closer to Damon and rested my head on his chest. The vampire's arm came up and wrapped itself around my waist.

"I thought that I was going to lose you today," I whispered.

"You'll never lose me."

"Never do that to me again."

"You care that much?"

"Of course I care, I care about you a lot."

I do a helluva lot more than care.

"Night Damon."

"Night Alexa."

Before I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn that I felt Damon place a kiss on my forehead.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's not my favourite one, but it's the best that I can do :) Good news, my exams are over! Yay! So updates should be more frequent now, once a week at the very least :) **

**And I would like to announce that I have the best readers ever. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows and luck that you gave me. I can't put into words how I felt during exam season when I saw that I had over 200 reviews. So thank you so much you amazing people. A huge thank you to: winxgirl1997, Best Buy Seasons. SomebodyWhoCares, grapejuice101, ddluzelle, Revenger Tigger, TimeLord293, HauntedVampyre, DamonandBritneySalvatore4ever, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest and sarahmichellegellarfan1 for reviewing. **

**And a special thanks to grapejuice101 for all the help, thank you so much :)**

**A question for anyone who wants to answer it: what role do you think Alexa should have in the whole sacrifice fiasco? I have a semi-formed idea but I'm curious as to what you guys think :)**

**Again, thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and follows. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Until next time :)**


	29. Plan B

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

A warm hand gently stroked my hair, brushing my fringe from my face. I sighed and turned onto my side, looking deep into the brown eyes that faced me.

"You and Elena still fighting?" my baby brother quietly asked. His hand came to a stop at the back of my neck and gently settled there.

I nodded slowly, "Haven't actually spoken to her in about three days."

A long three days.

His eyebrows shot up, "Three days? Wow, you must be mad."

I don't think that I have ever gone this long without exchanging a single word with my twin. And I did not like it. Not one bit. It felt wrong.

"I am. I really really am."

And that was why I had spent the night in Jer's bed. Whilst I could now sleep through the night without waking up from nightmares, I slept better when I was with somebody. Now that I was fighting with Elena, she was no longer an option. Which was not good as I had spent rather a lot of time bed sharing with her recently. And Damon couldn't spend every night in my bed, even if I wanted him to. Tyler had enough issues to deal with without having to look after me. It's all Mason's fault. The asshole. So I did something that I had not done in a long while, I spent the night sharing a bed with my little brother.

"Is it because she lied to you? Because that would be really hypocritical of you, Lexa. After all, you did spend the summer completely off your head."

And that's only one example of the lies that I have told.

I snorted, "Know that kiddo."

And I know that it was hypocritical of me. I didn't always tell my twin the truth and I did spend several months in one continuous lie. But I always did my best to not be a hypocrite. Even if it's not always possible.

"So why are you two fighting?"

"Because she didn't trust me. Elena lied to me because she didn't trust that I would be able to keep her secret."

And that's what hurt the most.

My own twin sister, the person who I grew up with, didn't trust me. She thought that, since I had a history of blurting things out, if she told me, then I would end up telling everyone. And that's not fair. I keep quiet about the things that are important, that matter. And that's why I'm mad at Elena.

"Let me guess, it's a Stefan and Elena secret."

"Of course, what else would it be?"

There may have been a strong hint of bitterness in my voice.

But it was justified. Most of the lies that Elena has told in the past year, most of them are related to our dear Stefan Salvatore. Most of her secrets are either about Stefan or she keeps them for Stefan. But I guess that I was just as bad. The amount of lies that I have told and secrets that I have kept because of Damon Salvatore, I shudder to think many of them there are.

Jer let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

I stared at him, closely studying his features. Jeremy had changed. It was a noticeable difference, nothing physical. But there was definitely a change. He had... matured. Can't say that I'm surprised, what with everything that has happened.

"Hey Jer, do you ever wish that we could just... go back in time a year? Back to when life was simpler?"

My brother was silent for a few minutes.

"At times... I have... when it all got bad," he answered haltingly. "But then I remember all the good things."

"Like Anna," I nodded in understanding.

"If life was simpler then we may never have met the people who have changed our lives so much. We would be completely different people."

"I sort of see what you mean."

"Can you honestly say, Lexa, that you could imagine your life without Damon in it?"

My first instinct was to say that I could. But I refused to allow myself to answer so quickly. I've spent so long denying my attraction to Damon that I haven't given myself a chance to try and understand it.

Damon had become such an important part of my life. He'd been there for me during some of the worst times of my life. And he'd, dare I say it, he'd changed me. For the better.

"No, I couldn't. I don't want to. The thought of Damon not being in my life was just..."

Jeremy leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "Point proven, now stop thinking like that."

"I make no promises."

Especially ones that I know I won't be able to keep.

"Course you don't."

"Let's stop being philosophical and get some more sleep."

I had woken up far too early this morning, completely by accident. And all this deep talk was making my brain sleepy.

"Nope, can't do that," my dear little one smirked. "I have somewhere that I need to be."

"Ok, I'll stay here," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok then."

While Jeremy prepared himself for leaving the wonder that is our house, I cocooned myself in his blankets and lightly dozed. And if my thoughts were consumed by a handsome man with ice blue eyes, well, no one else would know but me.

As Jer-Bear slipped his shoes on, he once again asked, "You sure that you don't wanna come?"

Why is he asking me so much? Is he trying to hint at something? Is there something that I'm supposed to know?

"Yes, child, I'm sure," I opened my eyes so that I could look at him. "Where are you even going?"

The little brat smirked and walked over to the door, "I'm going to go and see your favourite person in the world."

I didn't even need a moment to work it out.

He smirk grew as I shot off of the bed, falling to the floor in the process. Crap. That's not good Alexa, you need to act cool. Silly girl. And, can I just add, owwwww.

Climbing to my feet and brushing myself off, I casually remarked, "You know what, I think I may come. Need to get out of the house at some point."

Poor. That was so poor. And weak. Honestly, I'm useless. What a silly goose I am.

Jeremy laughed at me, "Sure, Lexa, whatever you say."

"Whatever you say," I mouthed mockingly as I pushed past him and into my own bedroom, dodging the elbow aimed my way.

XXX

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I let Jeremy knock on the door while I sat down on the floor of the Salvatore Boarding House porch. The genius that I am, I had managed to get a stone stuck in my shoe. I hated when that happened. It was a horrible horrible thing.

And not only did the stupid stone get in my shoe, it prevented me from personally greeting Damon as I had to get the damn stone out.

The door opened and instead of using a normal, conventional greeting, my little brat of a brother said, "I need to talk to you."

"And why do I need to talk to you?" my vampire shot back before attempting to close the door.

I have to admit, I never expected Damon to be polite. In fact, I did actually expect something similar to this. Just without the door closing.

Jer slapped his hand against the door, pushing it back open.

Huh. Guess Damon wasn't using his full strength; otherwise Jeremy wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse," Jer quickly told the vampire. "He's not a werewolf yet."

I shook my head at my brother. Oh Jeremy, sweetheart, I could have told you that.

"Wow, fascinating," Damon deadpanned.

... Pun not intended...

Why is it so easy to create puns when it comes to my Dameydoodle? But it does provide some inner-thoughts entertainment.

"But, unfortunately for you, not enough."

Even though I could not see his face, I could just sense that goddamn smirk. Yes, that hated, hated smirk. It wasn't at all handsome and it didn't make me feel things that are never felt in relation to Damon. Nuh uh.

Oh look, and there goes the door again. And there is Jeremy's angry teenager pout.

Hmmmmm, perhaps I'd best do what I do best and interfere.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I exclaimed as I shuffled forward. I placed my feet against the door and pushed it back open. Judging for the lack of resistance, I had obviously shocked the vampire into letting it open again.

"Hallosey Damey," I smiled up at my vampire, holding out my hands. "Mind giving a girl a hand?"

Despite giving me an eyeroll, Damon grasped my hands and yanked me up. It was quite a forceful yank, and I ended up crashing into his chest. Hmm, what a coincidence. Cue internal eyeroll. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and kept me pressed previously mentioned chest. Not that I minded of course.

I wrapped my arms around Damey's waist and rested my head on his shoulder. Damon's hand slowly stroked my hip as he returned his gaze to the teen standing outside. Resisting the urge to beam like a crazy woman, I pressed my body closer to the vampires and relaxed.

I smirked at my baby brother as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, Jerrie, darling, would you like to continue your spiel while you still have an audience?" I prompted my brother before he could say anything about my position in Damon's arms.

"Sure, Alexandria, thanks," he gave me a look before looking at Damon, "We all know that Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. He's here looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend."

"So that's why Masey Moo has returned to our cursed town of Mystic Falls," I sighed.

Of course it was. It wouldn't be to see his nephew. To be with his grieving family. To mourn his brother. Oh no, no, no, there has to be an ulterior motive.

"A moonstone?" Damon repeated, obviously intrigued.

"And I know where it is," Jer stated.

Well, dear brother, I should hope that you do after all this hoohang.

"And you're bringing me this why?" Damey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he enjoys you're company?" I suggested, only to receive two glares, one exasperated and one angry.

Jer-Bear let out a long breath. It was a poor attempt to control his anger. Which was, admittedly, wise when talking to Salvatore Senior.

"Do I need a reason?" the teen countered, a touch of anger in his tone, before sighing. "Look, I just want to help, ok?"

Damon stared at my brother for a moment before smirking, "Ah, but what do your sisters say about this little discovery?"

"Alexa's fine with it," Jer quickly answered, gesturing towards me. "Ask her if you don't believe me."

Damon glanced down at me and I locked gazes with his ice-blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning.

Shrugging, I said, "Its fine with me. No problemo."

My Damon continued to look into my eyes as he asked Jeremy, "But what about Elena?"

A flash of anger crossed my face as Jeremy stayed silent.

"Oh, you haven't told her," Damon gasped in mock-surprise, eyes widening. "Have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this," Jer frowned defensively.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself," D stated, finally removing his mesmerising gaze from mine.

"What can I say?" I smiled bitterly as I moved back to my original position against Damon's chest. "It's in our blood."

"Wow, your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic," Damon scoffed at my brother.

I frowned and maneuvered myself so that I could elbow the rude vampire in the stomach.

"Don't be mean to him, Damon," I said sternly, looking up at my vampire. "Just don't."

My vampire didn't verbally reply, but he did relax slightly.

"Come on in, Jer," I smiled at my brother as I moved closer to Damon, allowing the kid to walk in.

"I didn't say that he could come in," Damey whispered in my ear.

I smirked up at him, "I know."

XXX

I lounged on the sofa, trying my hardest to not look at Damon's collection of liquor. I had been so good recently and I didn't wanna ruin that. But of course, the first thing that Damon had done was get a drink. And promptly offer me one. The dick.

I gave him a look and crossed my arms.

Since then, the dick had taken great pleasure in refilling his glass in full view of me.

I didn't even get any support from Jeremy, the little brat. He thought that it was too amusing. Fear not, I'll get my revenge.

It didn't take long for our mystery guest to arrive with a big box of goodies. A lot of goodies goodies.

"Rick!" Damon greeted the history teaching hunter as he walked through the door.

Rickity breathed out a barely audible "Hey" as he walked into the living room. Where he saw me and Jeremy lurking around.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, the parental tone coming out to play. He walked over and stood in front of us, crossing his arms. And there is the parental look.

"Avoiding peeps," I shrugged casually as I slipped a pen into my shorts pocket.

"Helping Damon," Jer replied, shooting me a look. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

"No need to boast, baby brother," I rolled my eyes, only to receive a pinch for my comment. To which I gave back a punch to the thigh.

While myself and Jeremy were acting like the children that we are, the so called adults were exchanging looks.

"Does Elena know that you're here?" Alaric asked.

"Oh my god!" I groaned, throwing my arms in the air. "Why does everyone ask us that? Elena isn't our goddamn mother!"

It was Jer-Bear who gave a proper answer, "Not exactly."

... Ok, not a proper answer. An evasive answer. But hey, it works.

Rick rolled his eyes but didn't make any further comments. Even though he hadn't been formally told that me and Elena were fighting, he was intuitive enough to realise that we weren't acting normally towards one another. As in, we weren't interacting. At all.

"So, Rickity," I began, just to get the topic off of Elena. "What's in the box?"

I giggled slightly as the completely unintentional movie reference. God, I do love that film. I shall have to watch it again at some point. Hmmm, maybe I should blackmail Damon into watching it with me. It wouldn't be the first time I've blackmailed him into movie night with me. But he enjoyed it, no matter what he says.

Damey wandered over to the box and started riffling through it, the nosy git that he is. I merely stretched out on the sofa and watched.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke," Rick replied, not even bothering to stop the vampire. "Her assistant sent it to me."

"Mmm, Vanessa," Damey nodded, pulling a book out of the box. "The bitch who shot me."

I had to work very hard to resist a smile at my vampire's words. I have to admit, I almost expected him to come out with some comment like 'hottie'. But he didn't. And it shouldn't make me feel so damn happy.

Rick confiscated the book as he nodded, "Vanessa, yes."

"Bichessa," I mumbled before smiling slightly at the smirk that briefly appeared on my vampires face.

"Now," uh oh, that's Rick's teacher voice, take cover, take cover, "Do you remember the old Aztec curse that she told us about?"

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'.

Damon rolled his eyes at me before saying, "Sun and the Moon, blah blah blah blah."

The 'blah blah blah blah' is the reason why I didn't remember it. It's boring and I didn't want to remember anything that bitch said.

"An Aztec curse?" Jer asked as he walked over to the Group of Awesomesauceness. "Cool."

"It really isn't," I sighed, moving my body so that I was hanging upside down.

And there comes the teacher voice again.

"Supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Our resident vampire took the moment to whistle innocently and wiggle his fingers, showing off his daylight ring.

"Most of them," he smirked.

Rick ignored the unhelpful interruption, "According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse it sealed with the moonstone."

"Of course it is, it being a moonstone and all," I frowned as a sudden thought hit me. "Does that mean that the vampire bit is sealed with a sunstone?"

"I don't think that it works like that, Alexa," Rick smiled at me.

"Oh," I pouted. "Well, that's just boring."

"What do you mean sealed?" baby bro asked as he looked at some paper thing that our Rickity Rick Rickie gave him.

"It's a witch thing," Damon started before I interrupted him with an 'oh oh oh!'. He took the moment to sigh before saying, "Yes Alexa?"

"I think I know this," I replied with poorly hidden excitement. "Is it something to do with the object that seals the curse is either the actual key or something to do with the key to unsealing the curse?"

"Huh, what do ya know, there is a brain in there," Damon smirked down at me as he rested a hand on my head.

"So, does that mean that I was right?"

"Yeah, you were right."

I beamed in excitement and pride before doing a happy dance.

I was right. I was right. I was right.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes that he can use the moonstone to break the curse," Rick suggested.

"Possible," I said thoughtfully as I finally rolled off of the sofa and walked over to the males in the room.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots," the supernatural creature in the room scoffed.

"But Damon, you are an idiot," I blinked innocently up at the vampire before ducking behind the safety shield that is my Rickity.

"Ha ha Alexa," Damon deadpanned, giving me a look that promised retribution. "Now, who has the stone now?"

"Ty-Ty-Shmy," I singsonged as I emerged from my hiding place.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked, looking at me.

"I can," Jeremy answered before I could.

I opened my mouth before closing it in confusion. My Damey and I exchanged looks before looking at the teen.

"Come again?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, I've been spending some time around Tyler recently, bonding, y'know, so I thought that I would see just how strong a friendship we have."

I squinted in suspicion, "Huh, sure, ok then. If you wanna."

Well, that sure threw me through a loop-de-loop. I was normally the one who dealt with Tyler. It felt... weird to not have that job now.

"See, now your life has purpose," my vampire smirked at my brother.

I rolled my eyes and prayed for patience. Why do my boys insist on driving me over the edge to insanity?

"So, do you believe it? The book?" Jer questioned, moving the conversation away from his 'life's purpose'.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make an even bigger idiot," Damon rolled his eyes. "Now, let's go."

Damon wrapped an arm around my shoulder and directed me towards the door. I bit my lip to hide the smile that was desperate to appear and relaxed in Damon's hold, once again resting my head on his shoulder.

XXX

"Do we have to go and talk to Elena?" I grouched as we walked through the Lockwood house.

My arm was linked with Damon's while my head rested against his shoulder. I don't know why, but it felt... natural... right... to walk with him like this.

"Yes, we do," Damon replied, a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because if anyone knows where Stefan is, it'll be her."

I scrunched up my nose before frowning, "Stupid logic."

"Just because you're incapable of it.!

"Hey! I can be logical when I want to be!"

"Of course, Alexa, of course."

"Don't patronise me," I mumbled as we walked up behind my sister.

Her attention was focused on something outside so she didn't see us until she glanced to the side. A startled look briefly appeared on her face before it was quickly replaced with an annoyed one.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she asked, glaring at my vampire.

I made sure to keep Damon between Elena and I. It would probably be easier for everyone if we weren't standing next to each other for a while. Not that I needed to bother, of course. She barely looked at me and when she did, it was merely a one second glance.

"Dropping your sister off here. Looking for my baby bro," Damon replied vaguely, glancing around. "Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around? Your annoying twin just laughs whenever I ask her."

I turned my head and giggled into his shoulder. It was just revenge. Pure and simple revenge. For all the times that he has annoyed me. I did tell him that I would get my revenge, I always do.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, glancing between us in suspicion.

"Ask eager beaver," he replied before turning his back to her.

I released my grip on Damon's arm as he gently tapped me on the nose, "I'll be seeing you later."

"Damn right you will," I smiled up at him before he turned and walked out of the room.

I sighed and watched him leave.

Damn feelings.

It wasn't until Elena spoke that I realised that Jeremy was standing behind me.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" she asked him, her tone stern.

I turned around and crossed my arms. Hmmm, this should be rather interesting to watch.

"He's not making me do anything," Jer replied, a hint of anger in his voice. He clearly was not happy with the question. "Damon and I-"

"Uh, no," Elena rudely interrupted him. "No way. No, no, no, no. There is no 'Damon and you'. There's Damon and whoever Damon is using."

Is she suggesting that Damon is merely using me? Or am I the exception to that?

"And those people, they end up dead."

"Well then, I'm looking pretty damn fine for a dead person," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Elena gave me a look before continuing to scold our brother for daring to do something with the oh so evil Damon Salvatore. Oh the shock horror.

But seriously though, a lot of people have been giving me 'looks' today. Are they trying to tell me something? It's not as though I've behaved any differently or anything. Although, saying that, I have been a tad more bitter than normal. But that's no excuse to keep giving me looks. Silly people.

"Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

Well now, that sounded like an order. Why should he, Elena? He's as much a part of this as we are.

"I don't really care what you want, Elena," Jeremy retorted. "Especially since Alexa doesn't mind that I am involved in this. And we both know how ridiculously overprotective she can get."

"That's not the point," the older Gilbert tried to argue but she was completely steamrolled by Jer.

"No, the point is that it's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do."

With that said, he turned and stormed of out of the room.

We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, unable to look at each other. It didn't take long for me to crack and start talking.

"It isn't just because of you that this happened," I reluctantly tried to reassure my twin. "We're both to blame and it's not fair for Jer to just blame you."

I glanced at Ellie out of the corner of my eye before muttering "Laterz" and walking out of the room.

God, even when I was fighting with her, I couldn't bear to see her upset. I hated that we were fighting. It was wrong, so so so wrong. And I hated it. All I wanted to do was tackle-hug my twin and apologise for being such a bitch to her. But it was stupid, because I was justified in my anger.

It was just a horrible situation. One that I hoped would resolve itself quickly.

XXX

I had managed to find myself a secluded and quiet place to sit down in. I just didn't want to be around people. It was all too loud and I couldn't think. That's what I needed. Time to think. Think about how I'm feeling. Why I'm feeling it. What I'm gonna do about those feelings.

Why was life so complicated? All I wanted was a simple life where I could be with the man who I loved. Life sucks.

The sound of my phone ringing caught my attention. With an exaggerated sigh, I pulled it from my pocket and answered.

"You have reached the phone of Alexa Gilbert, how may I help you?"

"_Alex, why has your brother been researching the moonstone?"_

I shrugged my shoulders, momentarily forgetting that Ty couldn't actually see me.

"Because he has nothing better to do with his time?"

"_Serious answer please."_

"Seriously? I had no idea that he had researched the moonstone. I've been busy..."

"_Fighting with Elena."_

"Hang on a minute, I don't remember telling you that."

"_You sleep texted me the other night."_

"I did? Huh, do not remember that."

"_That's because it was about 3 in the morning."_

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"_And you haven't been baking?"_

"Baking makes it obvious that I haven't been sleeping well."

"_Oh Alex, where are you now?"_

"In a quiet place where I can take the time to think. And can I just say, there were so many 't' words in that sentence, go alliteration."

Tyler sighed, _"You're thinking? Huh, well, don't strain yourself."_

"Don't strain yourself," I repeated mockingly, making my big bro laugh.

"_I'll speak to you later, Alex."_

"Make sure that you do."

"_If you need me, you know where to find me."_

"Tyler, I'll be fine."

"_Good, make sure that you are. Bye Alex."_

"Buh bye Ty."

I shoved my phone back into my pocket before groaning; "Now I want cupcakes."

Curse you Tyler Lockwood.

"Ok, this is as far as I go."

Seriously? People? Hang on, no wait, that's not people...

"Bonnie?"

I turned around to see Bonnie Bennet being pulled towards me by Damon whilst being followed by a texting Stefan.

"Alexa, what are you doing here?" Bon-Bon asked, pulling her arm from Damon's grasp.

"Not much, just chillaxing," I replied, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "What are you guys doin' here?"

Damon watched me closely as Bonnie said, "Damon's after something, as usual."

"Alrighty then, Damon, what is it that you want?" I turned my gaze onto the older vampire.

"A favour," he answered, switching his gaze to the witch as I made my way over to them.

The Bennet snorted, "Like that's gonna happen."

"So predictable," Damon rolled his eyes before gesturing at his brother. "Which is why I brought him."

"I know how you feel about helping us out," Stefan cut in, trying to keep the peace. "But since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them, so, please, just hear us out."

While Bon was staring at Salvatore Junior with barely concealed suspicion, I was frozen in shock. Mason... linked... with... Katherine. No. Not possible. No. No. No. He can't... how... no.

"What do you mean 'linked Mason with Katherine'?" I asked, hiding my shaking hands behind my back. "Would someone please explain that to me?"

There was a note of hysteria in my voice, one that I didn't even bother trying to hide. The thought of Mason, the man that I grew up with, the man who I consider to be family, being linked with the psychotic bitch who tried to kill me, ok, actually succeeded in killing me, it made me feel ill.

The trio stayed silent, none of them able to look me in the eye.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my gaze, "If you guys won't tell me, then I'll just go straight to Mason. I'm sure that he will tell me."

"Alright," Bon relented. "When I... touched Mason, I got a vision of him... kissing Katherine."

"Oh, right, well then," I breathed out as I automatically shifted over to Damon and leant against him.

I had no right to feel betrayed. After all, Mason didn't know about the whole Katherine killing me situation. And yet, for some reason, I did feel betrayed. And scared, because if he was working for her, then the people who I care about may be in danger.

Looking my friend in the eye, I pleaded, "Bonnie, help them."

She stared at me before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Of course, Alexa," she nodded before looking at the vampires. "I'm listening."

It was at that moment that the phone belonging to Salvatore the younger began to ring. And, of course, it was my dear twin sister who was phoning. The girl that he had 'broken up with'.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on," Stefan sighed before answering the phone and walking away.

"So, Damey, what is it, exactly, that you want Bonnie to do?" I asked, craning my neck so that I could look the vampire in the face.

"All she has to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone," he replied as his arm came up to wrap around my waist.

"Oh, right, that sounds simple."

"My visions don't work like that," Bon-Bon rejected the plan. "I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient," Damon snarked.

"My thoughts exactly," I muttered.

Damn. Stupid witchy powers. Can't do anything right.

And there goes Damon's plan face. Why so I suddenly feel as though I should hide in an underground bunker?

"Ok then, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing that you do with me," the vamper stated. "You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?"

Oooh I hate that. It makes my brain hurt just watching it.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm," the witch answered. "Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again."

"Well that sounds just... lovely," I scrunched my nose, shaking my head.

I really did not want to know that. Ignorance really is bliss in some circumstances.

"Is it vampire specific?"

Oh no, I know what you're thinking Mr Salvatore.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability," Bon-Bon shrugged.

"Good," Damey nodded. "Good, good."

"No, no, my dear Dameydoodle," I cut into the thoughts racing through the vampers head. "It is not good."

"Damon, I'm not gonna let you hurt him," Bon glared at Damon. She crossed her arms in full on righteous witchy anger mode.

"Look, Mason Lockwood is a werewolf, Katherine is evil," Damon retorted, his arm pressing me tighter against his chest. "They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play the morality police with me right now? Let me put this to you another way: they're a threat to Elena and to Alexa. Especially Katherine, considering the violent history between the two."

Ah yes, violent history meaning that she snapped my neck the first time that we met. And has to tried to kill me several times since.

"So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us."

Wow, what a speech, D, what a goddamn speech.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end," Stefan popped back into the conversation.

"Absolutely," my vampire agreed with a faint hint of a sneer.

XXX

"You lot really owe me for this," I growled to myself as I tried to stop the table from rolling off the truck and squashing me.

"It'll be fine, Alexa," Bonnie reassured me from her spot behind the door to the truck.

"If it isn't then I am never helping you ever ever again."

The only reason why I was doing this and not Bonnie was because of the history between me and Mason. In other words, the desperate need he suddenly has to make things right between us after he threatened to snap my twin's neck. So of course, if I was being all damsel in distressy then he would come rushing over to rescue me.

I let out a high pitched squeak as the table finally made its attack and rolled towards me. Fortunately, before I could become an Alexa pancake, a tanned hand appeared and steadied the wooden monster.

"Thanks Mason," I panted slightly as I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"No problem, Alex," he smiled as he gently nudged me out of the way and lifted the table from the truck and placed it on the ground. "You know, you really need to get some muscle on you."

I smirked and shrugged, "It's so much more fun to watch all the muscular boys just do it for me."

Masey laughed at me, "So how did you get stuck doing that all by yourself?"

"Well, funny story, all the assholes bailed on me. Every single one of them. They muttered something about pricks. Or was that picks? Ah yes, it was picks. D-something picks."

"Draft picks?" Mason suggested, a fondness filling his tone. A fondness which made my heart ache. I suddenly wanted to abort the plan. But I couldn't. Too much rested on this.

"Yes! That's it. Well, at least someone knew."

I smiled up at the Lockwood as I leant back against the truck and causally kicked the wheel.

At my signal, Bonnie started her witchy bad juju spell and Mason fell to the ground, clutching his head in agony. His cries of pain just cut right through my heart.

"I'm so so sorry," I whimpered, sinking to my knees.

Damon stalked out of his hiding place and made his way straight towards the hurting werewolf. He sneered down at him for a moment before kneeing him in the face. I winced as Mason's limp body fell to the floor.

Damn it, Alexa, get yourself together, girl. Your friends need you.

I dragged myself to my feet and followed the older vampire as he walked over to Mason's jeep.

"In you get," he muttered as he helped me into the passenger seat.

While the boys loaded Mason into the boot of the jeep, Bonnie climbed onto the backseat.

"You alright?" she asked softly, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Nodding, I pushed all of my misgivings and guilt and sadness away.

"Fine."

Ok, so if my voice was slightly choked up, well, neither of us mentioned it.

XXX

As soon as the engine to the jeep was turned off, I was out of the vehicle and in the Salvatore Boarding House. There was no way that I was gonna spend one more moment in that jeep.

Damon had already set up a thick blanket under the designated 'nasty chair'. And I could just guess and what sort of nasties that will be committed.

I watched as Damon carelessly dropped Mason onto the chair while Bonnie brought Mason's bag in.

"Here's his bag. As requested."

I could only shake my head at Bonnie's obvious dislike at being bossed around by Damon.

"Alexa, a hand?" D asked, gesturing towards the blanket.

I rolled my eyes but walked forward to grab the corner opposite to Damon's.

"Of course, your OCDness," I muttered.

"I don't have OCD."

"Sure you don't."

"Why are you doing that?" Bon-Bon asked before it could escalate.

"It's so he doesn't get blood on the carpet," I told her.

"I knew that it would be something like that," the witch muttered.

"Well, it is Damon," I shrugged, giving said Damon a smirk as he complained.

"Judging again."

"Oh but of course, dear."

I got pushed onto the sofa for my remark. Well, once we had finished laying out the carpet protection.

"He's not gonna be out for much longer," Bon warned Damon as he wandered over and started rummaging through the bag.

As the vampire satisfied his curiousity, I slowly walked over to Mason and crouched down in front of him. I rested my hand on his knee as I observed the other two conscious people in the room. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, to ask for his forgiveness. But I couldn't. If he really was working for Katherine, then he was a threat. A threat to the people that I care about. A threat that needed to be stopped.

"Whoa, looks like this guy is used to being tied up," Damon pulled a rather large amount of chains out of the bag.

"Huh, never took Mason for the kinky type," I muttered, moving out of Bonnie's way.

I immediately walked over to Damon and rested against his side. It was becoming almost like an... automatic reaction, something that I did whenever we were in the same room together. And I... liked it. huh.

Damn boy, those are a lot of chains.

"What are you doing?"

I glanced up at my vampire, about to reply with a "Thinking dirty thoughts, you?" when I realised that he was talking to the witch in the room.

Said witch had just placed her hands on the werewolf's heads and closed her eyes. A look of deep concentration formed on her face.

"You're looking for a moonstone," Bon replied, scrunching her face up even further in concentration. "I'm trying to help you find it."

Awwww, isn't it brilliant that they are getting along? Even if it is a... reluctant partnership. Ah well, I'll take anything that I can get at the moment.

And apparently, getting along involves chaining an unconscious werewolf to a chair. Huh, who knew?

"Oh, good, yeah," Damey fumbled for an appropriate reply before settling on his usual demandingness. "Find out if he gave it to Katherine. And fine out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it."

"Godsake, Damon, anything? Or is that all?" I rolled my eyes, elbowing the demanding Salvatore in the side before making my way over to the mantelpiece and leaning against it.

It was immediately obvious when Bonnie's witchy juju started working. Her voice took on this... quality and her eyes flickered rapidly underneath her eyelids.

"Somewhere small... Dark... There's water."

"Like a sewer?" D suggested, a frown adorning his face.

"No," Bonnie shook her head, confusion clear on her face. "Like a well? That can't be right... Yeah... It's a well."

A well?

Hmmm, think, brain, think.

"Why would it be in a well?"

That's what we would all like to know, Dameydoodle.

Bon-Bon removed her hands and opened her eyes. The first thing that she did was give the vamper an unimpressed look.

"I told you, I only get what I get."

Just as Damon was about to respond with what was guaranteed to be an 'epic' snark, the forgotten werewolf let out a grunt and grabbed Bon by the wrist.

The witch gasped as Damon and I sprang into action.

I wrapped my arms around Bonnie's waist and pulled her backwards while Damon used his superior strength to rip Mason's hand away.

"That's it," Bonnie exclaimed. "That's all I got."

She gave my arm a squeeze in thanks before shrugging off my arms and storming out.

"Hey, judgey!" Damon called before she could leave the room.

The witch paused and glanced back.

"Thank you," he told her, his tone serious.

A small smile formed on my face as I added, "Yo Bennet. There's a well on the old Lockwood property. That might be what you're looking for."

"Thanks Alexa," she smiled at me.

I shrugged casually, acting all cool and calm and controlled, "Meh, it's about time that my obsessive friendship with the Lockwood's proved useful."

But inside, inside I was jumping for joy. I had done something useful. I had been helpful. Yeah, it was only small. But it was a start.

The sound of Damon punching Mason in the face jolted me from my thoughts.

"Come on. Wake up, wolf boy."

Oh crap. This was not gonna be good.

XXX

I was right.

It wasn't good.

It wasn't at all good.

Damon was heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. And I didn't even want to imagine what he was gonna do with it.

"Look, Mason," I started as I crouched down in front of the werewolf. "I don't know what he will do to you, but I can guarantee that it won't be good."

Mason refused to look at me, choosing to glare at the vampire instead.

"Please, just tell him what he wants to know. How do you know? What is she up to?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Alexandria," he said coldly.

His tone hurt more than I care to admit. But I deserved it.

"We have to do this. Katherine is threat to the people that I care about. And you're protecting her."

I paused, almost hesitating before asking, "Why are you protecting her?"

No answer.

"Mason, she killed me. The first time that we met, she snapped my neck and killed me."

There was a desperate edge to my voice. One that I couldn't hide, even if I had wanted to.

"Mason, please."

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and hoisted me to my feet. I found myself staring into ice-blue eyes while firm hands steered me away from the werewolf.

"Alexa, you're not gonna want to be around for this," he spoke softly into my hair as I threw my arms around him and pulled him close.

"Ok," I mumbled into his chest. "I'll go help with Operation Recover Moonstone From Lockwood Well."

"You do that."

I reluctantly pulled away before glancing up, "Just... be careful. Ok?"

"I always am," he smirked at me before directing me to the door and wandering back over to the fireplace.

Right, iron poker.

Alexa, run.

XXX

It was pure instinct that drove me to the well on the old Lockwood property. I knew that Elena and Stefan would be there, but a gut feeling told me that something was not right. But then again, it's not like I need a gut feeling to know that. Those two can't go five minutes with something bad happening to them.

And it's a damn good thing that I did go.

When I arrived, I found Elena wrapping the end of an old chain around herself while Caroline attached it to the well.

"Guys, whats going on?" I asked as I approached.

"Stefan's stuck at the bottom of the well," Elena explained in a rush, clearly anxious to go down there. "It's filled with vervain."

Ah. That's why she's so anxious to go down there.

"Alrighty then," I sighed as I helped Elena with the chain.

Once the chains were adjusted accordingly, I helped Elena onto the rim of the well. My twin flashed a small smile of gratitude in my direction before looking at the blonde.

"I got you, ok?" she tried to reassure her.

"Yeah," Ellie nodded, taking a deep breath.

"That's it, in and ok, you can do this," I squeezed Elena's shoulders in encouragement.

"What's going on?"

I glanced behind me to see Bonnie Bennet come running up to us.

"You just took off in a blur."

"I heard Elena screaming," Care replied distractedly.

I took a deep breath before lowering my sister down into the well. I gave her hand a squeeze before withdrawing.

"Are you ready?" the vampire checked.

"Yeah," Ellie breathed, staring down into the well.

Caroline began to lower Elena down into the well, slowly reeling her down, inch by inch.

My first heart attack caused by Operation Get Moonstone Out Of Well occurred when Care momentarily lost her hold on the chain. It was only for about a second, if that. Thankfully, it was only for a second. But it was enough to give ma goddamn heart attack.

"Sorry!" Caroline shouted down the well.

Sorry? Sorry? Is that you have to say? You almost drop her down a well and sorry is the only thing that you have to say?

"It's ok," Elena shouted back from her position in the well. "Just keep going. Come on!"

Oh so you almost fall to the bottom of the well and your only response is to keep going.

... Well, we Gilberts certainly are determined.

Caroline continued to lower my twin down into the vervain filled well, I moved away from the stone rimmed pit and began to pace.

I was angry at my twin. So goddamn angry at her. But I didn't want her to do something like this. But I suppose, if our situations were reversed, and Damon was down in that vervain filled pit of hell, then I would be battling my way down too.

The vampire in our midst had obviously heard something as she yelled down, "Elena, what's going on down there?"

"Yo, twin! What the hell is happening?" I added my voice to the Elena calling.

Hopefully she'll respond to one of our voices, even if it is Caroline's and not mine.

"Pull him up!"

Ok, even I heard Elena's panicked shout. But, to be fair to her, it sounded as though she was in control of her panic.

It didn't take long for Care to hoist the injured Salvatore to the top of the well. From there, I took charge of untying the chains while Bonnie held him steady. I could feel the vervain water soak through my top and while I felt the urge to pull away, I pulled the injured vampire closer.

Once I had succeeded in undoing the chains, Caroline helped me lower the injured vampire to the floor. It wasn't until that moment that I had my first look at the damage that the vervain had caused. And it did not look pretty. Stefan let out small moans of pain as I looked at the burnt skin.

"Elena! Ready for you!"

Caroline's voice jolted me from my observation and I quickly dashed back over to the well.

"Hold on!" my idiot twin shouted back. "I need to find the stone."

I leant over the side of the well, trusting Caroline to grab me if I started to fall, and watched as Elena began to root around between the stones in an attempt to find that damned moonstone.

"Elena, for godsake, get your ass into gear and get the hell outta there!" I shouted down at my sister, panic and fear clear in my tone.

Due to my human vision, I could only see what was being illuminated by the flashlight.

"Hold on! I think I found it!"

There was excitement in her voice and... was that a box?

Huh, she may have actually found it.

The next sound that I heard from the well was a petrified scream.

Fear consumed me as the screaming continued.

"Elena? Elena!"

"Elena!"

Caroline and I exchanged glances. The fear and panic that I felt was clearly reflected on her face.

"Ellie! What the hell is going on down there?!"

"I got it!" she shouted back.

Well, that doesn't exactly answer my question, sweetheart.

"Come on! Bring me up!"

"Get her out of there," I ordered the vampire as I got into position to help her out.

The moment that my twin reached the top of the well, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me.

Holding her tightly in my arms, I murmured in her ear, "Jesus Mary Mother of the Christ Almighty, never do that to my again, Elena. Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Alexa," my twin replied before she glanced over my shoulder. "Oh my god! Stefan!"

Elena pushed past me and fell to the ground beside her boyfriend.

"Stefan? Stefan!"

Her hands hovered over him for a moment, unsure of where to touch him before, she grabbed a nearly rock.

The sound of rock slicing through flesh had me flinching and turning around. I knew what she had done and why she had done it, but that didn't mean that I wanted to watch it.

Caroline had also turned around when Elena had made the cut on her hand. Her baby vampire instincts were still kicking strong and I could see that she was fighting the urge to get her some human blood fresh from the vein.

"I've got the stone. Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be ok, everything's gonna be ok."

Sigh.

The things that people did for love.

XXX

I sat, well, sprawled, in one of the kitchen chairs, a glass of coke in one hand, phone in the other.

"Look, you've got to tell me eventually... Yeah, you do... I don't care if you want to or not... Because I want to know... Tough cookies, bratface... Look, I'll bring some food up for you... What do you mean 'you're not hungry'?... I'll give you some of my choc... Actually, I don't want to know that badly... See you later, kiddo... I'll pop in before I go to bed... Bye Jer."

Well then.

The little brat didn't want to tell me what he had done with his day while I had been busy Elena and Stefan rescuing. And I wanted to know. Said that he 'didn't want to talk about it'.

Meh, I'll get it out of him later.

"Where is Jeremy?"

I turned my head to see Elena wander into the kitchen.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room," Rick replied from his position next to me. "He said that he wasn't hungry."

"Not true," I muttered. "He's just avoiding me."

Rickety smiled at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze before moving around the table.

As Elena started laying out the plates, (whoops, that was my job), I looked over at my aunt in the kitchen and watched her. Aunt Jenna was on the phone to...

Actually, I don't know who she is on the phone to.

"Hey, guys, do we even know how she's talking to?" I asked my twin and history teacher. I even made the special effort of keeping my voice down.

"No, we don't," Rick frowned. "But I'm sure that it's fine."

"It'd better be fine," I mumbled into my coke.

"Everything go ok today?"

Just as I was about to answer Rick's question with an 'end result was ok, getting there was crap', Elena piped up.

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah."

"A few hiccups?!" I hissed. "I wouldn't call a v-"

"Alexa, calm down," Alaric suggested as Auntie J started walking in our direction.

I did as suggested, but that didn't stop me from muttering 'a few hiccups' a couple more times.

"Of course, I understand," she spoke into the phone before passing it over to me, "Alexa, it's for you."

I stared at the phone for a few seconds. Who the hell would be calling me?

Well, calling me on my home phone.

"Hello?" I cautiously asked. "May I be so bold as to enquire who this is?"

"_Hello, Alexa."_

At the sound of Katherine's voice, I let out a low growl and my grip on the phone tightened.

"Hello bitch," I bit out through gritted teeth, ignoring the questioning looks that Rick and Elena were sending my way.

"_You dare to speak to me in that way?"_

"After what you did to me, yes, I do goddamn dare."

"_You're so brave, talking to me like that when we're not face to face."_

"Well, I would say something about your ugly mug putting me off, but considering exactly who you look like, I'll go with: it's because I don't have to be around your repugnant personality."

"_You have such a way with words. But tell me, did your precious twin sister enjoy her little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?"_

I looked at Elena, eyes wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Even I could tell that I was lying.

"_I will always know, Alexa. I will always be one step ahead of the two of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside your house?"_

I swallowed hard. A sick feeling in my stomach.

"_To replace Aunt Jenna's perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_

I switched my gaze my twin to my aunt.

"What did you do?" I breathed, holding up my hand to prevent Rick and Elena from asking any questions.

"_Jenna's been my little spy for days now."_

"No."

"_If the circumstances had been right, it would have been you. But then again, unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just..."_

I looked up at my aunt to see her holding a knife in the air, pointing towards her stomach. She wouldn't... oh god...

"Aunt Jenna!" I screamed, dropping the phone. "No!"

Elena and Alaric turned around just in time to see Aunt Jenna stab herself in the abdomen and fall to the floor.

"Jenna!" Elena cried out.

Rushing towards her, all I could see was the blood.

"Jenna, no. No no no."

XXX

The chair was cold, hard and uncomfortable.

The only thing that kept me sitting in it was Jeremy's warm arm across my shoulders. I sat there; drinking the coffee that Jer had forced into my hands like it was a lifeline. Running my free hand through my hair, tugging on it slightly, I let out a sigh.

Elena walking into the waiting room and leapt up to my feet.

"Any news? What did the doctors say?" I quickly asked.

"Is she ok?" Jer added.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky," my twin replied, her voice thick with tears. "She's gonna make it. She's gonna be ok."

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked while I tried to remember how to breathe.

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion," Ellie answered.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around my sister, resting my head against her's.

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jer puzzled.

"Because she's trying to send a message." And here come the tears. "That she could get to anybody."

Elena's voice cracked and the tears began to flow.

I pulled my twin closer to my body and held her tighter. As she began to sob on my shoulder, I let my own tears fall.

I was the last person to talk to Katherine. I should have figured out what she was intending, I should have been able to stop her. The bitch had been practically throwing clues in my face the entire conversation.

"Hey, hey, hey."

Jeremy stepped forward and pulled the two of us into a hug. His warmth surrounded us and we all clung to each other.

"It's gonna be ok."

"No, it's not," Ellie mumbled against my shoulder.

"She's gonna pay, Elena," our brother tried to reassure us. "I don't know how, but she's gonna pay."

"I'll make her pay."

Our voices were filled with a dark promise.

Katherine will pay for hurting our aunt.

XXX

It wasn't until late that I allowed the tears to come out full flow.

I was sitting on the hood of Elena's car outside the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena was inside, ending her relationship with Stefan. The only reason that I was here was because I knew that she would need the support.

I curled myself into a ball and rested my head on my knees. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why Aunt Jenna?

There was a sudden gush of air and I barely had time to look up before I was being pulled against a firm chest.

I immediately curled my arms around Damon's neck and pulled him closer.

"I was the one who riled Katherine up," my vampire whispered in my ear, remorse clear in his voice. "I... I wasn't thinking. I didn't think."

"It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know that she would react that way? How was anyone supposed to know?"

"I should have known."

"Damon, she was in my house. She had spent time in my house. And I didn't even notice."

I choked on my tears.

"How did I not notice? Maybe if I had, maybe if I had noticed that Aunt Jenna wasn't wearing her vervain anymore, then she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed."

"Hey, you can't blame yourself. Blame Katherine. She started all of this."

"And she'll pay for it."

As silence fell, we just stood there.

In each other's arms.

And I got the comfort that I needed from the only person who could give it to me.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so so so sorry about the long wait between updates. But this chapter just did not want to be written. I hit a serious block on it, but I hope that it turned out ok. I guess it's because this episode was never one of my favourites. But I'll try and get the next one up quicker :)**

**Thank you so so so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They mean so much to me. So I would like to give a special thank you to: winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, TimeLord293, Revenger Tigger, SomebodyWhoCares, mfmxxx (for both reviews :) ), ddluzelle, Alysnea, HauntedVampyre, Hannah665 and Guest. Thank you :)**

**And thank you for all of the ideas and suggestions :) they are all amazing and now I have a definite idea of what I'm going to do in terms of the sacrifice.**

**The poll is still open if you would like to vote. My question this time is what sort of relationship do you think that Alexa should have with Klaus? I already have a definite idea but I'm curious as to what you guys think, as always :)**

**Again, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows and just for reading it in the first pace. I'll try and update sooner, until next time :)**


	30. Masquerade

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I should hate him.

I should.

There was no doubt about it.

A good person would. A decent person.

After finding out what he did to...

But I don't. I don't know whats wrong with me, but I just can't force myself to hate him for that.

Damon killed Mason.

No. Damon did not kill Mason.

It's like what I told my vampire when he revealed what he had done. I told him the truth. That he did not kill Mason Lockwood. Damon did not kill Mason Lockwood. Yeah, ok, he may have ripped his heart out of his chest. After torturing him for several hours.

But he didn't kill him.

Katherine did that.

Katherine killed Mason the moment she met him. The moment that he first laid eyes upon her. The moment that he fell in love with her. My Mason has been dead for a long time. The Mason Lockwood that I grew up with. The Mason Lockwood that I adopted as my uncle, he's was dead before he even returned to Mystic Falls.

And Katherine will pay for that.

She will most definitely pay.

Oh, and let's not forget the fact that she tried to have my aunt kill herself. Compelled her into stabbing herself. She's gonna pay for that too.

You don't mess with my family and get away with it.

"Alexa, what are you doing?"

I looked to my left to see Jeremy slump down on my bed beside me. He stared at me for a moment before lying down on his side. Turning onto my side, I mirrored his posture, minus the concerned head tilt.

Looking into his eyes, I replied with a simple, "Thinking angry thoughts."

Because, really, that is the only way to simplify what I was thinking about.

"About Katherine," Jer sighed, and damn, it wasn't even a question.

But then again, I have been thinking a lot of angry thoughts about Bitch Who Shall Not Be Named. Even Aunt Jenna noticed during my many visits to the hospital. But when she asked, I just told her that I was mad because Tyler stole my hair styling cream and Damon stole my eyelash curlers.

But shhhh, they don't know that I said that, yet.

Although, the fact that she believed it says a lot about the stories that I tell about my friendships. And my friendships in general.

"Who else would I be thinking angry thoughts about?"

"Damon? For stealing your eyelash curlers?"

"Oh shut up! I had to say something!" I had to resist the urge to laugh as I punched Jer-Bear on the shoulder, causing him to fall onto his back. Jer clutched his shoulder in exaggerated mock pain before letting out a squeak as I jabbed him in the side.

Once he had calmed down, he looked me and in the eye with one of the most patronising looks that I have ever got from him.

"Lexa, you don't own any eyelash curlers."

... What are you talking about, child?

"... What...? The hell are you talking about...? Of course I own eyelash..."

I trailed off as I realised that I did not, in fact, own any eyelash curlers.

But... but... what... damn.

The brat's right.

Oh snapadoodles, I hate it when that happens. And I can swear that Damon has been teaching Jeremy how to smirk because dayum, that kid did not used to smirk like that.

I stuck my tongue out at my baby bro as he smirked up at me.

"I could've sworn that I owned a set," I mumbled to myself as I attempted to remember.

"You did," Jer shrugged. "Until you and Jazz broke it while drunkenly trying to give Tyler and Luke a makeover."

I giggled as the memory flashed through my mind. Oh the boys were not happy. Capital N, capital H. It was so worth it though.

And so were the pictures.

But of course, those three were involved.

I shifted my body so that my head was resting on my brother's shoulder, an arm slung over his waist. Jeremy placed his hand on my back and rested his head against mine.

We laid there, a comfortable silence settling in the air between us, and listened to the noises around us.

The hum of my TV.

The steady tick tock's of my clock.

The distant sound of someone mowing their lawn.

Elena being noisy in the kitchen.

A brat down the road swearing at his friend.

His friend swearing back.

"We need to go to the Boarding House later," Jer sighed, just as the argument was getting good.

"We finally planning the Kill Katherine Plan?"

"Yeah, something like that, Stefan was a bit vague on the details."

I slowly stretched out my body.

"Well, as long as I get to stake the bitch, I don't really care."

Jeremy laughed softly, "You really do have anger problems when it comes to her, don't you?"

"Well yeah, she hurt Aunt Jenna."

"No, no, no, those problems started way before that happened."

Do I smack that 'Cat that caught the canary' look off his face or just casually pretend that I have no idea as to what he is talking about?

"Are you alright, baby brother?" I asked, feigning concern. "You seem to be hallucinating crap that never happened."

"You've had incredibly bad issues with Katherine ever since..."

The smirk that appeared on his face had me instantly worried.

"Ever since she kissed Damon on our porch."

... Damn, that kid is a clever little brat.

I floundered around for an answer. But could I find one? No, I could not.

"So, what time is 'later'?" I asked, deciding that I couldn't actually come up with a decent answer for Jeremy's observation. "And lose that infernal smirk. Who do you think you are? Damon?"

"You wish that Damon was here."

With that said, I pushed my smirking baby brother off of the end of the bed.

XXX

Matt and Jer helped Aunt Jenna through the door to our beloved home. Elena carried her bags and get well soon presents in while I made myself useful by unlocking the door and holding it open.

Not long after I had pushed Jeremy off the bed, Elena had called us, (read: shouted up the stairs), and we were off to pick up our aunt from the hospital. Darling Matthew met us at the hospital and offered his services in escorting Auntie J home.

"Easy," Matt softly instructed as I closed the door behind them.

I watched them slowly help my aunt towards the comfort of the sofa, a hint of worry darting through my 'must remain calm at all costs' persona that I had forced myself to have.

"Hey, stop fussing," Aunt Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Fine has multiple definitions, thus making fine unacceptable," I piped up as I walked around to walk next to my brother, my calm face now firmly fixed on.

"Alexa," Aunt J sighed, a hint of a smile peeking through.

I just beamed at her.

That was just what I wanted to see. The exasperated, 'you're not supposed to amuse me but you still do' smile that she frequently wears around me.

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy," Buzzkill Elena butted in with her serious, important words.

Nobody likes a buzzkill Elena. I know that we do have to be serious around Aunt Jenna while she's hurt, but she needs some funny time in her life. Laughter, or in this case, amusement, really is the best medicine.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, haemorrhage and die, alright?"

I looked up at Jeremy with a slightly disturbed look on my face, "You're such a cheerful child, aren't you?"

"Too much time around you, dear sister," he shot back.

... I honestly have no idea as to what he is talking about... None whatsoever... Nope...

"The only thing that I'm gonna die from is embarrassment," Auntie J sarcastically corrected baby bro.

"Surely not," Matt smiled down at my aunt.

"I walked into a knife," she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "How does somebody do that?"

The Gilbert spawn exchanged looks.

But you do have to admit, it is a pretty weak lie. Although, I suppose, saying that, it was the only plausible excuse. We couldn't exactly say to her that she stabbed herself. And 'whoops, so and so accidently stabbed you' wasn't an option either.

"It was a freak accident," Elena smiled weakly.

A freak accident? Seriously? Thats what you go with? Dayum, girl.

"It happens," Jer added.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the Grill," and Matthew, unknowing Matthew has saved the day. Congratulations Matthew.

Aunt Jenna laughed slightly before wincing in pain as she pulled on her stitches.

"Easy there, Auntie J," I winced in sympathy pain.

"Ok, I'm being nice," Mattie laughed gently, stopping the teasing.

"Careful," baby bro instructed as the boys slowly lowered the injured aunt down onto the sofa.

"Easy. Easy."

"I'm surprised that you're allowing me to use your couch," Aunt Jenna joked, glancing up at me, when she was comfortably situated on the sofa.

"Well," I drawled, shrugging casually. "Of course I would let my favourite aunt use my sofa."

"Alexa, I'm your only aunt."

"Meh, details," I waved away her words, smiling down at her.

"What should I do with this?" Matt was asking Elena when I turned my attention back to the teenagers in the room.

"I'll take it," twinnie replied, taking the bag of food from Matt's arms.

While Matt sat down next to Auntie, Jeremy and I followed Elena into the kitchen.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jer asked once we were out of earshot.

"Make lunch," Elena replied as she placed everything down on the kitchen counter.

The look of determination on her face suggested that she didn't even want to think about any other possible answers to that question.

Well, tough cookies twinnie, we're not gonna allow you to do that right now.

"Not quite, dearie," I scoffed. "He means about Katherine."

"We're not gonna do anything, Alexa, Jeremy," Elena replied firmly, refusing to look us in the eye.

She... she can't be serious.

"BS we're not," I hissed, a small spark of anger flaring inside of me.

We are not going to allow this bitch to get away with what she did. Nuh uh, no way.

"She tried to kill Jenna," Jeremy growled.

"There is no way in hell that she is going to get away with that!" I finished Jeremy's point for him.

Jeremy understood. Of course he did.

"Yes, we can," Elena argued. "If it keeps us safe, then we can."

"Safe? Safe? Do you honestly believe that?" I asked incredulously.

"What if she tries something else?"

That's a good point, Jeremy. What then?

"She won't," my oh so clever twin tried to disagree. "Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins. The end."

"You can't seriously believe that," I frowned, leaning over the kitchen counter. "Let's think back to the recent past. When Katherine snapped my neck. You remember that, yeah? Well, she had no motive, no reason and absolutely nothing to gain. And yet she still tried to kill me."

"That is not the point, Alexa."

I had to resist the urge to slam my fist onto the table.

"That most definitely is the point! You just don't want to see it. You just want to believe that everything is alright now that you've given that bitch what she wants."

"She's won, Alexa. That's it. The end."

"Unbelievable," I scoffed, turning my back on her.

When did she give up? At what point did she decide that giving into that bitches demands was ok? She was so determined to believe that everything would be ok that she was blinding herself to the truth of the situation. And we needed to stop that from happening.

"You are being naïve and you know it," Jeremy sighed, shaking his head.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Let's roll out," I muttered as we walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena called after us.

"Out," our brother replied. "We'll be back."

"Later peeps."

I gave a wave in the direction of Matt and Aunt Jenna before leaving the house behind Jeremy.

Salvatore Boarding House here we come.

XXX

As previously arranged, Rick met us a few streets away and drove us to the home of the Salvatores.

"How's Jenna?" Rickity asked, glancing over at me.

"She's fine," I reassured him from my position in the passenger seat. "Looking forward to you going round later."

"She is?"

"Totes yeah."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "Totes?"

I smirked as Jeremy kicked the back of my seat, "Baby bro hates the word."

"It's an awful word!"

"Oh please, you're just moody because I sat here first."

"Alexa, you pushed me out of the way so that you could sit there first."

I gasped in mock offense, "I would never."

"You would," the two males in the car agreed in unison.

I pouted and crossed my arms, "To be frank, I am completely and utterly offended by your low opinion of me."

"Meh, you'll get over it," my little brat of a brother smirked at me.

"Oh I'll get over it alright," I muttered. "Right after I've kicked your ass."

"That's not very nice."

I shrugged, "What can I say? I'm not a nice person."

"Oh really? Then why do you always claim that you are?"

... Damn... He may have me there.

"What can I say? I've been spending too much time around Damon."

"That you have, sister, that you have."

XXX

"Watch out peeps, awesome person be entering here!" I called out as I walked into the Salvatore Boarding House.

"So Rick is here then?"

I turned my head to see Damon smirking at me from down the hallway.

"So Rick is here then," I repeated mockingly before sticking my tongue out at the vampire. "You're a dick."

"So you've told me," D shot back, sauntering down the hall. "Multiple times."

"Awww you love it," I smirked.

"You disgust me," Jeremy muttered, pushing past me.

Well that's just rude.

"And you're a brat," I rolled my eyes and gave my brother a shove.

"That's not very nice," Jeremy pouted, pretending to be hurt.

"You told me that I disgust you!"

You could just see the 'oh damn' moment form on Jer's face.

"Ok, ok, I concede that point to you," baby brother reluctantly relented. "That was a good point."

"Of course it was," I sniggered. "I made it."

"Ah, Alexa," Damey sighed, slinging his arm over my shoulder and using it to pull me against him. "Your ginormous ego is shining through again."

Ginormous ego? Whatever does he mean by that?

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't," my vampire whispered in my ear.

His breath tickled the side of my neck and I resisted the urge to squirm. Whether it was to squirm closer to him or further away, I do not know. Nor do I care... Much.

Damon and I had become much more... touchy-feely recently. If we were both in the same room, chances were, we would move so that we were standing next to each other. And then, either he would wrap his arm around me and pull me against him, or I would lean my body against his. It just felt... natural.

And I liked it.

XXX

While we waited for the rest of the 'kill Katherine' gang to arrive, Alaric spent his time arranging all of his super kwool weapons on the dining table. From what I had deduced, one (or both) of the Salvatore's had asked Mr Expect Vampire Hunter Saltzman to give us all a crash course in the art of vampire killing.

Thinking about it, it's actually a rather good idea. My main vampire killing method consisted of repeatedly stabbing a stake in the air and hoping that it went through a vampire heart. Admittedly, it wasn't the most effective method, but it was the only one that I could come up with.

Caroline had arrived not long after we did.

The blonde was determined to make Bitcherine pay for threatening Matt. Good on her I say. To be honest though, I don't really care much for her reasoning, I just wanted her help to kill the Bitch Who Shall Not Be Named.

"So, who are waiting for?" I asked, slumping down on one of the chairs at the dining table. And if it just happened to be the one that Damon was standing behind, well, there was no reason to it...

"Bonnie," Stefano replied. "She's brining her grimoire."

"Oh of course, because there is no way in hell that we can do this without our resident Bennett Witch," I nodded, a hint of sarcasm in my tone.

But it was true though. Katherine was older than both Stefan and Damon combined. Hell, she was probably older than everyone in this room combined. And vampires grew stronger the longer that lived. So, in all honesty, we really did need witchy help to do this.

Silence fell. For the most part.

Rickety and Jeremy exchanged a few words while Rickity worked. Caroline spent her time on her phone. I just stared into space, diligently ignoring Stefan's attempts at catching my attention.

A strong hand settled on my shoulder and a thumb started working away the tension in my muscles. The other hand joined it not long after. Relaxing, because dayum that felt good, I closed my eyes and just let time pass by.

A knock on the front door jolted me from my dosing.

Opening my eyes, I watched Caroline make her way towards the front door. I'm gonna take a guess and say that Bonnie Witchy Bennett has finally arrived.

"Hey, come on in," Caroline greeted the witch as she opened the front door.

"I got Stefan's message," Bonnie replied in lieu of a proper greeting.

And cue Stefan walking over to the door.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire," he smiled. "Thank you."

I could tell the exact moment that Bonnie looked over at us and saw all the weapons laying around.

"What's going on?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Jeremy answered on his way back from the kitchen.

Bonnie had a laughably confused look on her face, which prompted Stef-Stef to say, "I can explain."

"Please," Bon-Bon begged in her own Bennett way.

"We're gonna put a bitch down," I shouted over, making my presence known to the other teen.

It was a testimony to the amount of times that I've called Katherine a bitch that she immediately knew who I was talking about.

"So, you're gonna kill Katherine?" Bon repeated slowly, stepping forward.

"Yeppers," I nodded.

Is it really bad that I had to resist the urge to smirk when it came to talking about that evil bitch's death? Meh, don't particularly care.

A tap on the top of my head had me focussing my attention back on the weapons lesson.

"Right, this works with compressed air," Rick was saying, holding up a crossbow like weapon. "The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size."

All I could think about was how cool they looked. I didn't particularly care how they worked, as long as they did and as long as they did what I wanted them to.

"Now, for you," the hunter said to the two male vampires at the table as he picked up some sort of arm guard with two stakes attached. "I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready."

He used the trigger to shoot one of the stakes down into his hand and simulated the forward thrust of driving it into a vampire's heart.

The two Salvatore's exchanged looks before looking at the hunter.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire," he said defensively.

Well, the man had a point.

XXX

"So, what weapon do I get?"

At my question, I got one incredulous look, one terrified look, one amused look and one 'nuh uh not dealing with this look'.

"Alexa, what makes you think that you're getting a weapon?" Rick asked, pausing his movements of putting all of the yummy weapons in a bag.

"Because I'm going to the masquerade ball and I need something to kill Katherine with if I see her," I responded.

"You're going to the masquerade ball?" Rickity frowned.

"Yupp, got my dress and everything."

"You're not going to the masquerade," Damon cut in.

"Yes, I am."

"Fine. You're not taking a weapon."

"Yeah I am."

"No, you're not."

"This may take a while," I heard Jeremy mutter.

"Look, Damon, it's the logical thing to do. If Katherine goes after me, and we all know that she will make the effort to at least threaten me, then I will have something to protect myself with. And who knows, I may even get lucky enough to kill the bitch."

Damon, the dick, didn't look convinced.

I sighed, aggravated, "Look, dearie, either you give me a weapon or I'll find some way of taking one."

It took a while, but Damon eventually relented.

"Fine, you can take a stake," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes! Thank you," I beamed up at my vampire.

Watch out Katherine, Alexa the Awesome has a stake. And she's not afraid to stick it through your cold dead heart.

XXX

I was, once again, sitting with Damon. Well, I was leaning against the leg that he had resting on the table.

We had all gathered in the living room and were ironing out the fine details in the plan.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Rickity Rick Rickie asked, setting his big bag of weapons down on the floor.

"No," Stefan answered, shaking his head. "I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this."

And I don't think that you have the right to dictate what Elena does and does need to know about anymore. You're not her boyfriend anymore, Stefano, so you've lost that right.

"Ok, well, I'll make sure that she doesn't leave my sight," the history teacher slash hunter promised.

Oh Rick, we all know that when Elena has set her mind on something, there is no stopping her. And if she wants to go, then she will go.

"Alright," the younger vampire addressed the entire room. "If anybody wants to back out, I'll understand."

"Yeah, cold feet speak now," Damon agreed, his tone of voice taking on a smirking quality. "I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline."

We all looked at the blonde vampire as she swore, "I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason," and there's the evil smirk tone of voice.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Jer piped up.

"Then he won't turn. Because, believe me on this, he does not want to activate that curse," I added, backing up Jeremy's point.

"I suppose we don't even have to ask if you're committed to this, do we Alexa?" Stefan smirked as he looked over at me.

"Course not. That bitch tried to kil Aunt Jenna. She got Mason killed. And she actually killed me. I want her head on a stick," I smirked a smirk of my own.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?"

We all looked at the witch in the room.

She took a long moment to consider her answer. Looking at Damon, she took a step forward, "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine," Damon corrected her, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

Amen to that.

XXX

I took the time to admire myself in the mirror. The dark purple, strapless dress that I wore fit my body like a glove. The bottom of the dress went down to about mid-thigh, with the bottom flaring out slightly.

The only thing that was bothering me was my hair. I couldn't get it the way that I wanted it. But there was someone who could...

"Elena!" I barged through the door to my twin's bedroom. "I know that we're having a disagreement at the moment and that we're not talking to each other properly. But I need help with my hair and you know how to do what I want to do."

My twin leapt up from where she was sitting down on her bed.

The shocked look was soon replaced with a faint smile.

"Of course, Alexa," she shook her head. "Sit down and I'll help."

As I sat down, Elena plugged in her straighteners and made a start on my hair.

"Y'know, one day, you're gonna have to learn how to do this yourself."

"Ah, but not this day."

"Of course."

"This day we fight!"

Twin paused in her movements and I could see the odd look that she was giving me in the mirror.

"Have you been watching Lord of the Rings again?"

I shrugged, a small smile dancing on my lips, "Me and Damon watched the trilogy together last week."

"You and Damon seem to be watching a lot of things together."

I cast my mind back and realised that that was indeed true. It had started with me bullying the vampire into watching Supernatural with me and it just sort of... escalated.

"Well, sometimes I get lonely when I watch stuff and he always comes when I ask him to, so..."

I couldn't help the full blown smile that appeared on my lips.

There was always cuddling when we had movie time together. Well, if you counted me sprawling out over Damon as cuddling. And even if he did make snarky, rude remarks, he let me be all emotional all over him.

I sat there, thinking, while my twin did my hair.

I wanted to tell her. She had a right to know what was happening. And damnit, Stefan had no right to ask that she be kept out of the loop. If anyone had that right, it would be me. And I want her to know that crapstorm that would be occurring this evening.

"Look... there was another reason as to why I came in here," I spoke haltingly before explaining the plan that we had concocted earlier. In detail.

I have to admit, I was unsure of my actions. They had so desperately not wanted her to know the plan for this evening.

Huh, I think I've shocked my twin into speechlessness. Wow.

"And you all agreed on this?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Well, the others did. The only thing that I contributed was my desire to see the bitch bite the dust."

"I want in."

"Stefan wants you to keep out of it. In fact, he didn't even want you to know that this was all takin' place."

"I don't care. Katherine is my problem too."

"Well," I drawled, pleased that my twin had given up on the passiveness that she had been displaying earlier. "If you happen to show up at the masquerade, well, I'm sure that will be able to get yourself involved."

"And let me guess, don't tell anyone that you told me the plan?"

"Got it in one. The secret twin informer needs to be kept in the loop so that she can inform her twin."

"And you need me to be convincing."

"Of course, just pretend that you got suspicious or something like that. Oh, toss in a bit where you don't want anyone to get involved in this and that she's your problem."

A tolerable silence filled the room as my twin worked on making my hair nice for the ball.

"Alexa..." Elena broke the silence as she finished with my hair. "I just... I really wanted to... Can I just say... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not trusting you."

I wanted to instantly forgive her. To hug and apologize myself for being such a bitch recently. But I couldn't, her not trusting me with this could have had some huge consequences and I refused to allow that to happen again. Because it hurt.

"I know that you're sorry."

"Will you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

All I wanted to do was forgive her. But I couldn't.

XXX

Dayum.

Mrs Lockwood certainly went all out on this masquerade ball. It was actually rather... impressive and pretty. Alexa was happy.

Jeremy had dropped me off and after a quick 'see you later', he disappeared off to find Bonnie. I went in search of my Salvatore. I knew that he would be with Stefan... well, I hoped that he would be. He would most certainly be easier to find if that were the case.

I adjusted me purple lace mask and made my way through the crowd. I took my time, scanning the area for Salvatore's and doppelgangers. Of course, it didn't help that I had no idea as to what they were all wearing.

"I knew that I was looking for a Petrova," a silky smooth voice whispered in my ear. "But I never imagined that I would find you here."

I bit my lip and turned my head so that I could look my vampire in the eyes. His beautiful ice blue eyes that were perfectly framed by the black mask that he wore.

"But you knew that I was coming."

"I figured that you would stay with the kid."

Damon's arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled up against his firm body.

"I'm joining him later. Once he's set up the room with Bonsey Bon."

While Damon surveyed the crowd, I just closed my eyes and soaked up the comfort that his presence provided me.

"I spy Stefan."

"That's nice," I mumbled into his chest.

"He may know where Katherine is."

"Doubt it."

Fortunately, I didn't have to make much effort to walk over to the bunny eater as Damon practically carried me.

"Do you see her?" the older vampire asked as he slid up to stand next to his brother.

"Nope," Steffie replied before glancing at his brother. "You're sure that you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?" D scoffed, his arm tightening around me.

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated," Stefan shook his head.

"Well, that is the fork in the road between you and me, my friend," Damey smirked. "I don't hesitate."

"You spent 145 years loving her," the younger vampire pointed out. "It could happen."

"I won't hesitate," Damon swore, a dark look crossing over his face. "After what she did, I won't hesitate."

"Ok."

XXX

"You know, I don't think that we've ever actually danced together before."

I glanced up at Stefan and casually shrugged my shoulders. Well, as casually as one can shrug their shoulders when they are in the dancing position.

"That's because you're always dancing with Elena," I responded. "And I'm always dancing with one of my boys."

The 'with your brother' was unspoken, but clearly heard.

Our bodies were pressed closer together by the crowd surrounding us.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Katherine?" I asked, desperately trying to keep my voice neutral.

If you had asked me a few weeks ago, I would have been delighted to be given an opportunity to dance with Stefan. He was like the brother that I never knew that I wanted. If Tyler was the bad influence, twin brother, then Stefan was the older brother. But since that day, when I realised that Stefan and Elena didn't trust me with their secret, things between us had been... strained.

"I wanted to talk to you," the vampire admitted, slowly, unsurely.

"About what?"

I almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Alexa... I'm sorry. For not trusting you... And I'm sorry for the hurt that that caused you. I never wanted to hurt you."

I bit my lip.

Stefan's apology had completely thrown me. The emotion in his voice. The way his hands gripped me tighter. I wanted to forgive him. So so desperately wanted to. Forgive and forget. Go back to the way things were. But he hurt me. I trusted him, with my friendship, with my sister. I gave him my trust and when it mattered, he didn't give me his.

"Stefan, I can't," I shook my head. "It hurt, Stefan. You hurt me. You didn't trust me. I..."

I trailed off, blinking back tears.

"You're like a brother to me and the fact that you didn't trust me... I can't just forgive that."

Get a grip, Alexa, don't let those tears fall.

"If I may so bold as to interrupt?"

The next thing that I knew, I was out of Stefan's arms and into Damon's. The younger vampire didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before Damon had me pushing through the crowd.

"Thanks," I whispered into Damon's chest.

"You were getting upset," my Damon replied with a simple shrug.

And he saved me from that, just like he saves me from everything else.

XXX

_Stefan's POV_

I slowly walked around the edge of the dance floor, keeping my eyes open for Katherine. But my gaze was constantly drawn to be the dancing couples. One couple in particular.

Alexa's smile could only be described as content as Damon held her in his arms. Their bodies were molded together and only a blind person could fail to see the love between them. If you didn't know them, then you would think that they were together. But those two were blind, unable to see the love that the other has for them.

The look on my brother's face, I had never seen him look like that before. Even when he was with Katherine. Speaking of...

I spotted the female vampire descending the stone steps to the dance floor. Her sharp gaze scanning the area. The moment that she spotted me, she disappeared.

A second later, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Katherine standing behind me, a smirk on her face and her hand held out.

"Dance with me," she demanded.

I stared her in the eye and uttered a single, "No," before turning my back on her.

"Aww, but you danced with my doppelgangers brat of a sister," Katherine mock pouted, a vicious glint in her eye.

"Her name is Alexa."

"You think that I care what she's called?"

"Just leave, Katherine."

"Fine, but first, tell me; who should I kill?" Katherine smirked at me as she picked a strawberry off of a passing tray. "Him? Hmm, she looks delicious. Or maybe I should just skip to the little brat herself, I'm sure that that will make you dance with me."

She slowly slid the strawberry in her mouth, a wicked gleam in her gaze.

I had to fight for control as a rush of anger flooded through me at her words. Hasn't she done enough to that family? But once I had full control, I did what my brother could not; I considered the situation with my brain and not my emotions.

While I knew that she was not stupid enough to do something that would risk exposing us, I thought it would be for the best that I agreed to her demands. One dance, afterall, would not be too painful an experience.

I offered her my arm and led her to the dance floor, making sure to keep far away from Damon and Alexa.

Spinning her into my arms, I kept as much distance between our bodies as possible.

"It's a beautiful night," Katherine laughed softly, looking up into the night sky.

Looking like that, she almost reminded me of the girl that I fell in love back in 1864. But I didn't buy it for a second, it was simply another mask.

"Why the charade?" I asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"How's Jenna?" she asked, looking away as she changed the subject. "I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab oneself?"

And there was the smug tone that I was so accustomed to since she returned.

"Katherine?" I asked, my tone serious, in an attempt to catch her attention.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight."

That was the last thing that we needed, even if Damon wanted her head on a silver platter, no matter what the cost.

"Ok," Katherine shrugged. "Then give me the moonstone and nobody will."

Sorry Katherine, but that's not the way that this is going to happen.

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go and get it together."

Let's hope that this will work, otherwise it's all down to Caroline. But I don't really expect her to take the bait, she's far too clever for that.

"Hmmm, I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime."

A familiar giggle drew our attention to the other end of the dance floor. The end that Alexa was in.

"Or I could just skip straight to killing the little non-doppelganger. And of course, I shall take her ring off before I do."

Anger filled me. She dared to once again threaten Alexa? Sweet, little, naive, in-love-with-my-brother Alexa?

Narrowing my eyes, I growled, "My way or you don't get it."

Before the situation could get any messier than it already was, one of the Mystic Falls teens walked over. Aimee, I believe her name was. Aimee Bradley.

"Hey Stefan," she smiled at me. "I can't find Matt."

Just as I was about to reply that I hadn't seen him and shoo her away from the volatile vampire, the girl caught sight of said volatile vampire.

"Oh my god, Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge."

It was a testament to Katherine's ability to play her doppelganger that no one realised that she wasn't actually Elena.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking pleasure in the compliment. "I love your necklace."

A pit of dread formed in my stomach. I did not like where this was going...

"Oh, thanks," Aimee beamed, looking ecstatic with the compliment.

"Oh, it's twisted. Here, let me," Katherine moved so that she was standing behind the teenager. "Here we go."

There was a sickening snap and Aimee's face contorted in pain. My eyes widened as I stared at the girl.

"Paralyzed from the waist down."

Snap.

"And dead."

Katherine was pushed the limp body into my arms. I barely managed to catch her, shock dulling my senses.

"The moonstone, Stefan, tick tock."

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

Damon left me on the edge of the dance floor with a kiss on my cheek and a smile on my face. And doesn't that sound ridiculously corny?

It had been... nice... dancing with my vampire. The feel of his strong arms around me, it made me feel... safe. And lord knows that that is exactly what I need when Katherine's hanging around like a bad penny.

I watched as Damon smoothly slid his way through the crowd. Hmmmm, look at him go...

Anyways, if I was to take a guess, I'd say that he was on his way to set up the Last Room That Katherine Will Ever See room. And then he would drive a stake through her cold, dead, black heart. If I was totally honest, I wished that I was the one who had the honour of killing her. Maybe if I did, then that feeling would go away. Maybe I would be able to walk outside of my front door without that tiny spark of terror zinging deep down. And maybe I would be able to sleep in my bed, by myself.

But I also knew that I couldn't do it. I've never killed anyone, vampire or not. And I just... I don't know if I'm capable of doing so, even when it comes to Katherine.

Sighing, I shook my head, banishing those thoughts from my mind. I couldn't think like that, not tonight. Tonight I needed to have a clear mind. I needed to be focused.

I set off in search of my baby bro, who would be my partner in Katherine-Baiting crime.

XXX

I found Jeremy sitting down next to Bonnie, talking about her witchy juju.

"So, can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jer was asking the witch.

Why are you asking this, little brother? hmm? Thinking of cheating at school are you?

... Because, damn, that would be a great idea.

"I don't know that spell," Bon-Bon admitted.

And there goes that idea. Darn it. fudgemadoodlecakes. Hmmm, cake.

No, Alexa, focus.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something," Jer commented. "I don't know."

... Seriously? Jeremy, honey, I did not want to hear that. There are some things that your big sister just does not want to hear. Does anyone have any brain bleach?

"Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?"

Bonnie's frantic "No!" caused a disappointed pout to appear on my brother's face.

Oh honey. I knew that Jeremy was forming some sort of crush on the beautiful witch. The signs were painfully obvious.

"I mean no thank you," Bon corrected herself.

Annnnnnnnd there's my cue.

"Hello children," I smiled as I sat myself down on Jeremy's lap. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting for Damon to give us the signal," Jeremy replied, making an effort to not look at the witch.

"Shouldn't be too long now," I patted the top of his head, smirking when he batted my hand away. "Awww look at you, all grown up and handsome."

"Alexa, shut up," Jer groaned, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

I just beamed at Bonnie, who hid a smile behind her hand.

"My handsome little baby," I cooed mockingly, wrapping my arms around my brother and stroking his hair.

Before Jeremy could use some naughty words to make me stop, the phone on the table vibrated. We all stared at it for a moment before Jer picked it up and read the text.

"It's from Damon," he said. "It's time."

I stood up, taking a deep breath, scooping up the clutch bag on the table.

Right, come on Alexa, show no fear.

XXX

We pushed our way through the crowd to see Bitcherine talking to some lady that we do not know.

"Ready, little brother?" I asked as we walked towards them.

"Are you?" he countered.

"Let's hope so."

3.

2.

1.

"Elena," Jeremy said, catching the pair's attention.

Huh, Jeremy's a better actor than I am. I can't even bring myself to think of that bitch as Elena.

"Hey, girl," I beamed at Katherine. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

I glanced at Katherine's... friend, "You don't mind, do ya?"

"Course not."

We watched as she walked away. From the way that she was talking to Katherine, she had to know her well. And that worried me, because it meant that Katherine had back up. A back up that we knew absolutely nothing about.

"What is it, Alexa, Jeremy?" Katherine asked, turning to face us.

Ok then, Alexa, hide your fear. You can do this.

"We, my dear, have a message from darling Stefan," I spoke up, taking a small step forward.

The surprise on her face was clear to see.

Good.

That meant that she had no idea as to what was coming.

"Oh?"

"He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods," Jeremy told her. "They brought the moonstone."

"And why are you two their little messengers?"

"Because they know that we are not afraid of a bitch like you," I narrowed my eyes at the bitch as she smirked.

"You sure about that, Alexa?"

"Oh, just try me bitch," I growled, gripping the small clutch bag tightly. The small clutch bag which happened to contain the stake Damon had grudgingly gave me.

She laughed at me before looking up at Jer, "What about you, Jeremy?"

He gave no verbal reply, instead choosing to glare at the she-vamp.

"Hmm, you Gilbert me," her smirk deepened as she stepped forward. "So courageous. How's John, by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?"

She laughed at the identical glares on our faces before walking away.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," I growled as Jeremy pulled out his phone to text the next person in the plan.

"I know you will, Lexa," he muttered as we walked away from the main dance floor and onto one of the paths.

Seriously though, she dares to bring up what she did to my father. And the way that she looked at my brother. Grrr, it makes the blood boil.

"What the hell is going on?!"

And guess who's joined the party.

XXX

"You guys are trying to kill her here?"

Oh great acting, Elena. And there is not sarcasm intended there. The perfect blend of anger and fear. Great job.

I lingered in the background, trying to keep the smug look off of my face as Jeremy and Bonnie tried to calm Elena down.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew that we had to take it," Jeremy said.

"Ok, stop with the 'we', are you guys crazy?" my twin snapped.

"Well, we all know that I am," I piped up, gaining a not impressed look from Jer.

"Not helping, Alexa," he muttered.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed," Elena cut in before I could give a retort.

Oh bravo, twin, bravo. I was really proud of Elena's acting. She knew exactly what was going on and yet, I only knew that because I was the one who told her.

"We know what we're doing, Elena," Bonnie said.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?"

Oh honey, we're not just doing this for me. Even if her continued existence is a threat to you.

"It's not just you anymore, Elena," Jeremy said. "She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped."

"He's got a point there, Ellie," I looked my twin in the eye. "With what she did to Aunt Jenna, she practically signed her own death warrant."

Elena stared hopelessly between the three of us.

XXX

We had just calmed Elena down when she let out a pain filled scream. She clutched her back and her knees gave out.

"Ellie!" I cried out, leaping forward.

Jeremy and I supported her while Bonnie knelt in front. Placing my hand on her back, I felt a peculiar wetness. Pulling my hand back, I saw the one thing that I didn't want to see.

Blood.

A lot of blood.

Too much blood.

"Guys, she's bleeding," I gasped. "Why is she bleeding?!"

Elena screamed again as another patch of blood formed on her arm.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked Bonnie, breathless from panic.

"It's gonna be ok, Ellie, just breath," I murmured into Elena's hair, pushing my own panic back.

She needed me to be strong. My twin needed me to be strong. Don't panic, Alexa, no panicking.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"It's... it's Katherine," Bonnie gasped with realisation. "She's linked to Katherine. Get them to stop! Now!"

I didn't need to hear another word. I was on my feet and sprinting away before Bonnie even finished speaking.

Through the crowd.

Through the door.

Up the stairs.

The scene that I saw through the door was Stefan holding Katherine from behind, (and on the ground), while Damon prepared to stake her.

"Damon, stop!" I shrieked, gaining everyone's attention.

Damon paused, looking back at me, ice blue eyes locking gazes with my own panic filled ones.

"You're hurting Elena!" Jeremy explained from behind me. "Everything that you're doing to her is hurting Elena!"

The bitch smirked smugly as Stefan released her and she climbed to her feet.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side?" she gloated. "Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

"Does that same something tell you that once the connection is broken a stake is going to end up through your miserable excuse for a heart?" I snarled.

The only thing that kept me from leaping on the bitch was Jeremy's grip on my arm.

She snatched the stake from Damon and waved it mockingly.

"Alexa, Jeremy, go check on Elena," Stefan ordered as both the boys kept an eye on the older vampire. "Make sure that she's ok. Go!"

When Jeremy hesitated and looked at me, I rolled my eyes and gave him a push. I wanted to keep an eye on the situation up here, see if I could stop the bitch from hurting Elena even more. While Stefan and Damon didn't notice my staying, Katherine certainly did.

"Let's all make sure that poor Elena is ok," le bitch mocked before smirking, looking me dead in the eye. "Just a little more pressure."

She placed the tip of the stake on her palm and pushed down. A long cut formed and I could just see it happening to Elena too.

Stefan snarled and smacked the stake out of her hand. Anger clouded my vision

As Katherine bent down to pick it back up, I took a step forward and snarled, "Don't you dare."

Mistake.

A second later, an arm was wrapped around my neck and there was a sharp pain in my finger. My ring, my Gilbert ring, went flying across the room, landing in Damon's hands. I didn't even need to guess the identity of the person threatening my life, Katherine was the only person who was no longer in my field of vision.

My life depended on Katherine's non-existent mercy.

But instead of feeling terrified, my fear simply fuelled my anger. I should have been quaking in my stilettos and while I did feel the urge to do just that, I didn't act on it. Because I was fed up with being afraid of her. But that didn't stop the sickening feeling forming in my gut. If I survived this, then I was a very lucky person indeed.

I could just feel Katherine smirking above me, "Now, I want the moonstone and I want it now."

"Well, you're not gonna get it, bitch," I wheezed, wrapping my hands around Katherine's arm. I barely resisted the urge to tug on her arm, but I knew that it wouldn't make any difference; she was simply too strong.

"And if I don't get it," Bitcherine tightened her grip on my neck, causing me to wince. "I will snap Alexa's neck and this time, she won't be waking up a few hours later."

Damon's eyes flickered down to the ring in his hand. Ah yes, the ring that saved me last time. The ring that I was no longer wearing.

Oh sugar.

I locked eyes with my vampire, taking comfort in the familiar gaze. Damon would save me. He always saved me. And as much as I hate being the 'damsel in distress', there was nothing else that I could do. Because, let's face it, I'm a 17 year old teenage human facing a 500 odd year old vampire. The odds are not exactly in my favour.

"Katherine, be reasonable about this," Stefan inched forward, arms raised in the universal surrender position.

Sure, like the bitch is capable of being reasonable.

"I want the moonstone, Stefan."

Yeah, you've said.

"Oh, change the frigging record," I rolled my eyes, ignoring the blurriness of my vision. Albeit, with great difficulty.

"But, we could do this in a more civilised way."

The next thing that I knew, I was being dragged over to the sofa in the middle of the room. Katherine elegantly settled herself upon the seat while I just sort of... flopped down. Hey, it's hard to be elegant when the person who has you in a neck-hold sits down.

"The three of us together, just like old times," Katherine smiled at the brothers.

Oh yes, forget about the human hostage in the room. Thank you very much.

... Hang on a minute, why am I complaining about that? Please, continue ignoring me vampire lady bitch.

"The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough."

It was easy to see that the Salvatore's were put off guard by Katherine's sudden mood swing from 'kill Alexa' to 'reminisce about the past'. Stupid psychotic bitches.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself," Damon finished for her, smirking.

There was a glint in his eye, one that I had not seen since he had come to town.

"What happened to you, Damon?" Bitcherine pouted. "You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago," Damon said, a hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

Is it really bad to say that I like the not sweet and polite Damon? I mean, I like it when Damon is sweet and polite, but when he lets his snarky, naughty attitude out to play... well, let's just say that I get tingles.

"Good. He was a bore."

Oooh Katherine you bitch.

"And you're a-" I started only for Stefan to interrupt.

"Oh, why don't you three stop antagonising each other?"

But Stefan, where's the fun in that? Besides, if we don't antagonise Katherine, who will? And let's face it, if anyone deserves to be antagonised, it's that bitch.

I was forced to shift positions as Katherine tightened her grip on my neck. While I could still breath reasonably easily, it still hurt. And it forced me to be pressed up against Katherine's body. Which was not something that I wanted, I would rather be on the opposite side of the room, in Damon's arms.

"Where is the moonstone?" the female vamp once again asked.

I forced myself to not roll my eyes. Seriously? We were back to this? Change the friggin record, Kathy, dear, no one here is gonna tell ya.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan countered.

Katherine paused for a moment before smirking, "Do the Gilbert twins enjoy having the two of you worship at their alters?"

... Seriously?

That's your new tatic?

I have to say, Katherine, that is pretty poor.

And slightly awkward. For me, at least. Thanks, Katherine, for basically highlighting my crush for Damon. Thank you so much.

But fortunately for me, both the boys ignored it.

Stefan looked at his brother before looking back at his ex.

"That was really desperate, Katherine," he said, shaking his head. "Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend's twin?" the bitch knew that she was onto something when she finished with a "The sister who's trust you have lost?"

"Don't listen to her, Stefan!" I choked out, locking gazes with him.

While Stefan may have lost my complete trust, I would not let Katherine use that as a weapon against him. On some level, I still trusted him. I trusted him with my life. I trusted him with Elena. And I trusted him with her happiness.

"Oh, stop it," Stef ordered her, barely keeping a glare off of his face.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Bitcherine scoffed.

The grip on my neck suddenly disappeared. I gasped and chocked, the sudden influx of air catching me by surprise.

I watched through wide eyes as Katherine sauntered over to stand in front of the youngest vampire in the room. Damon stood near the doorway, a few feet behind them. With Damon, I'd be safe...

Slowly, I stood up and, keeping an eye on the female vampire the entire time, wobbled over to my vampire.

Almost there.

Almost there.

Damon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close against his body. Clutching his jacket, I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. While I could never be safe whilst in the same room as Katherine, I knew that I was safe right now. Damon, my Damon, wouldn't let anything happen to me now.

"Come on, Stefan," Katherine was saying. "Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead."

Opening my eyes, I saw Katherine staring straight at me.

"Or perhaps I should have connected myself to Alexa, that way she would feel it if we kissed, Damon."

I glared at her through narrowed eyes. Ooh that bitch is dancing over a line that she should not be crossing.

"You know," Stefan started, drawing Katherine's attention away from me. "This whole Mason things has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires. So what's in that for you?"

That's a very good point, Stefan. I too, would like to know the answer to that.

"Sorry about your pet wolf," Damon smirked, his hand gently stroking my hip. "Probably should have kept him on a tighter leash."

Ok, Lexa, deep breaths. Ignore what was just said. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

Oh hello, sickening feeling in gut. I was wondering as to when you would get worse.

XXX

"Damn it!" Damon cursed. "Where is that witch?"

"Patience, dear, patience," I sighed from my seat on the landing floor.

Damon was blocking the doorway, so I couldn't see what was going on in the room, but I could just imagine Katherine making some mocking face.

"We could play charades," Kathie suggested.

Oh, well, listen to that. Guess I was right. Stupid bitch.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the railings. Damon had gotten me out of the room rather quickly. He had wanted me to go outside and far away from Katherine. But of course, me being me, I refused and took a seat on the floor outside the room. And unfortunately for Damon, he couldn't make me do anything since he was trapped inside the room. I won that round of arguments.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon called over to his brother.

"Stefan was talking?" I muttered to myself.

Curses. Damn my human hearing.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed," Stef explained. "It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan," Katherine sneered. "2+2... And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb."

I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddlin kids... hehe.

Sorry, ignore the immature child.

I could just imagine the stinkeye that Katherine was giving Damon right now.

"Thanks to you, by the way," she shot at him. "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your bobession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey," D sighed, shaking his head.

I eyed him for a moment before standing up and walking over to him. Being careful to keep most of my body out of the room, I placed my hand on his arm. My vampire glanced back at me and rested his hand on top of mine.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan questioned.

My, my, you are curious today.

"I love you in a suit," Katherine tried to change the subject. "So dashing."

But Stefan was not to be distracted, "What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan," Damon told his brother as I rested my head against his shoulder.

Realisation hit the bunny eater like a tonne of bricks.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

"In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi."

Ok, uh, stalker much, Katherine? Jesus, talk about creepy.

"Come on, Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all right. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

Seriously, Katherine, that is just disturbing.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan tried to change the subject. Well, he probably just wanted Katherine to stop talking about him.

"She's not gonna tell you anything, Stefan," I sighed. "So you might as well stop asking."

XXX

I've been so so good recently. Surprising, considering everything that has happened. Surely I deserve a treat.

Damon slowly poured the beautiful scotch into the glass.

But I knew better than to ask. Besides, I really had been good. And I didn't want to ruin that.

"We're missing the party," Katherine pouted. "So I'll have one of those."

"Right away Miss Katherine," my Damon mimicked the voice of, what I guessed to be, a servant boy.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the glass from his hand.

The moment her fingers brushed against the glass, Damon slammed her into the wall. The only thing that stopped him from driving a stake through her chest was his brother pulling him away.

"No! Damon, don't!" he shouted.

"Yes, Damon, please," Katherine smirked, egging him on.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart," he snarled at her.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

"Hey!" I snapped from my place in the doorway. "Hands off bitch."

I glared at the vampiress. While Damon may be hot, smoking hot, when he's being all threateny, she is not allowed to notice that. He isn't hears to notice. He's mine.

A voice from behind made me jump, jolting me from my Damon appreciative thoughts.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

I turned around to see the woman from earlier standing there, moonstone in hand.

"Thank god," Katherine sighed, walking forwards.

As she stood next to me, I dodged to the side. Damon's arms soon wrapped around me, pulling me back against his chest.

"When I had this over to you, my debt to you is over," witchy was very clear to point that out.

"Done," Katherine waved her off, her gaze transfixed by the moonstone.

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it."

Tut tut, Katherine, so rude.

"I wouldn't do that," Damon started, only to be interrupted by witchy giving vampy the moonstone.

Katherine stood there for a moment before she started chocking. Huh.

"You should have told me another witch was involved," witchy spat, glaring down at Katherine. "She's a Bennet witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that."

Katherine in pain... Katherine... in... pain...

"Elena!" I gasped, looking at the withc.

"Elena's fine," the witch told me. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. Bonnie's with her."

"Oh thank god," I sighed, resting my head against Damon's chest.

"I apologise for my involvement," witchy nodded at us before leaving.

We all stared at the unconcious Katherine on the floor. Seeing her like that, it made me feel... free.

XXX

The first thing that I did upon reuniting with my twin was to pull her into my arms and hug her. With everything that had happened tonight, I had realised how... petty our argument was. Sure, it was an issue we had to sort out. But we shouldn't be fighting over it. We needed each other. It was as simple as that.

We walked through the car park, Elena walking slightly behind me. While she spoke on the phone with Jeremy, I tucked the vial of liquid vervain that Damon had given me into my bra. Before he had left to take Katherine to her final resting place, he had made sure to give it to me. Something about extra protection for when he's not around.

"Yeah, Jeremy, I've got my car," Ellie said into the phone. "Tell Bonnie that whatever she did, I'm starting to feel better. You can ask Alexa if you don't believe me. Yeah, you can drive her home. Alexa and I are just gonna go straight to sleep when we get home. Ok."

"Jer taking Bonnie home then?" I asked.

But I got no answer.

"Ellie?"

A muffled scream made me spin around.

"Ellie!"

A masked man stood behind her, hand over my twin's mouth and nose. No. No. No. No.

I darted forward; my main thought was to get that man away from my sister.

I never saw the fist coming.

Darkness.

XXX

**A/N: Uh, hey guys :) I am so so so sorry about the long wait. I cannot put into words how sorry. But everything just got in the way of this chapter; work, writers block, preparing for uni, no internet connection. But it's finished now. All I hope is that it's good enough. **

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, favourites, follows and just for reading it. I can never put into words how it makes me feel, but thank you so much. You are all amazing. I would like to give a special thank you to winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, MissWhatEver207, ddluzelle, Lorena, Revenger Tigger, TimeLord293, IJustLuvVamps, Guest, aleksjoly, HauntedVampyre, peygoodwin, Guest, Guest, Guest, TheSalvatoreChick, Guest and animagirl for reviewing :)**

**Thank you for all your answers for the question :) You've really helped me decide on what to do with Klaus' character :) If anyone wants to vote, the poll is still open: when do you think Alexa should become a vampire? Additional question if any of you are interested: should she be sired to Damon? :)**

**Again, thank you so much for just reading this fic :) I will try and update sooner. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) until next time :)**


	31. Rose

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

**A/N: Unfortunately, I have to start this chapter with a sad note. I have recently discovered that an author has plagiarised this story. Luckily, the story is only 2 chapters long at the moment, but the introduction of this story has been copied and posted as their own. The story in question is 'Depressed Gilbert' by PsychoticBitchKatherine. It is the first half of the first chapter, the 'Dear Diary' section that has been taken from me. The only things that were changed was the name of the OC and the alcohol issues were changed to self-harming. So if you could please please help me sort this out I would be much appreciated, I really don't want any more of my work to be posted as their own. Thank you. **

_Jeremy's POV_

As I finished getting ready, I glanced at the other door leading out of the bathroom. The closed door. One of the first things that Elena did when she woke up was open that door. And she was normally awake by now. In fact, this was practically a lay-in for her.

Judging from the silence in the house, Alexa wasn't awake either. But then again, that was nothing new. Dear Alexa always was the last one to wake up. And even then she only woke up because someone (normally Elena) made her. Given the opportunity, she would sleep all day.

Rolling my eyes, I knocked on Elena's door.

"Yo, Elena!" I called, just in case she didn't hear the knocking.

I waited for a few seconds, busying myself by putting away all the things that Alexa gotten out and never put back. Which was just typical scatterbrained Alexa. There was a surprising amount out this time, so either she had been messier than usual recently or no one had bothered to clean up after her. Not that she's a messy person or does it deliberately, she just... forgets sometimes. Especially when she has vampire thoughts on her mind.

When Elena didn't answer, I decided to take a risk and slowly opened her door. I half expected something to be thrown at the door or for someone to shout at me. But the room was empty. And silence filled the air.

There were no signs that the room had been used during the night. The bed was still made and there was an... empty feeling in the air.

With dread slowly filling me, I walked out of my oldest sister's room and crossed the hall to Alexa's room. There was no point in knocking since if she was in there, she would most likely be dead to the world this early in the morning.

But her room was also empty.

I ruthlessly thrusted down the dread that was threatening to consume me. Maybe they had just... stayed over at the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena would have wanted to spend the night with Stefan now that they could be together without Katherine threatening everyone. And of course, Alexa would take the opportunity to annoy Damon, just like she takes any opportunity that falls into her lap to annoy him.

Yeah, that's what happened.

No need to panic at all...

XXX

I left earlier than normal to get to school and I was determined to find my sisters. Which was actually a bit too early. Too early for Alexa to be awake. But with both Elena and Stefan to double team her, she'll be up in time.

When I arrived, the first thing that I did was look for the twins. Stefan's car was in the parking lot, which meant that Elena, at the very least, was in.

Sighing in relief, I turned and walked into the school. Now that I knew where they were, I was free to get on with my day without worrying. Well, without an extraordinary amount of worrying, I always had to worry about Alexa doing something to me, be it leap on my back or appear out of nowhere and tickle the hell outta me.

It was luck that I caught sight of Stefan standing by his locker, if I hadn't been on Alexa-attack lookout then I probably wouldn't have seen him amongst the mass of people.

I pushed my way through the crowd, not bothering to apologise to anyone who got hit with a stray elbow. Right, Jeremy, here we go.

As I reached the vampire's side, he glanced over at me, "Hey Jeremy."

I didn't smile at him like I normally would; instead I looked him dead in the eye. If I was going to be sure about what where the twins went last night, then I had to do this.

"Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Especially when Alexa goes with her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it. And you know that she doesn't like Lexa hanging around with Damon."

But Stefan looked confused and that made the bad feeling from this morning even worse.

"What are you talking about?"

I had to fight to get the words out, "You and Elena. Look, I'm glad that you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over and take Alexa with her..."

The vampire interrupted me before I could continue, "Wait, wait, hold on a minute."

He took a deep breath before saying, "We're not back together. And Alexa didn't stay over."

I hardly dared to breath, "Wait... she didn't stay at your place last night? Alexa didn't go with her?"

"No," he answered before shaking his head. "I mean, I saw the twins at the party but that was it. Neither of them slept over last night."

Hiding my shaking hands in my pockets, I told Stefan, "Her bed hadn't been slept in and neither has Alexa's. When I asked Mrs Lockwood, she said that her car was still in the driveway. Where are they?"

But Stefan couldn't answer me.

XXX

_Elena's POV_

My head ached.

And my shoulder and back throbbed.

I had the vague feeling of being carried.

But... why... I should be at home...

... No... that man... he put something over my mouth... he... drugged me?

Yeah... he drugged me.

That's not it though... he did something else... before it all went black.

But what was it?

He... he... he... oh god... Alexa...

He hit Lexa... he hurt her... he hurt my twin...

That though alone spurned me into action.

Forcing my eyes open, I glanced around the... house? Yeah house... that I was carried through. While my vision was still blurry, I could see that the... person... carrying me was a man. Hat. Dark glasses.

"What do you want?" I whispered, trying to move my arms.

But I couldn't.

They were... tied together... by rope.

My legs too.

But the most worrying thing was, I didn't know where my twin was.

"Shh," my captor hushed me.

"Where's my sister?"

A smirk was my only answer as the man lowered me down onto an old settee.

Spiky brown hair filled my vision and I almost sobbed in relief at the sight of my sister next to me. I didn't like the fact that she was here, in danger, but at least I knew where she was.

But the dried blood on the side of her face twisted my stomach.

I needed to get her somewhere safe where she could be looked at. Either a hospital or the Salvatore Boarding House, I didn't care which, as long as she was looked after. Perhaps if I could get our captor to sympathise with us, then maybe he would help us, let us go. The sympathy card was our only option.

As our kidnapper untied the ropes, freeing my limbs, I whimpered, "Please, we're hurt."

I couldn't take my eyes off of the blood on my little sister's face. But the man's next words soon had my frightened gaze snapping in his direction.

"I know."

A dark smirked adorned his face as his face changed. I had to resist the urge to scream as I saw his vampire fangs. No, no, no, no, why? Why did we have to be taken by a vampire?

"Just a little taste."

By the time that I had realised that he was aiming for Alexa and not me, I didn't have any time to pull my sister away from the vampire. A strong hand was placed against my shoulder, holding me back against the back of the sofa.

"No! No!" I cried out, I wanted to reach out and pull my twin away from the threat. But with one arm being held back by the vampire and the trapped beneath my body, I was powerless to stop him.

The vampire was barely an inch away from my twin's neck when a stern voice called out, stopping him.

"Trevor!"

The man, Trevor, sighed and looked up at the woman entering the room.

"Control yourself," she frowned at him.

"Buzz kill," Trevor muttered, standing up and leaving the room.

Wrapping an arm around Alexa's waist, I pulled her closer to me, determined to keep her protected from this new possible threat. The woman was a vampire, that much was obvious, only a vampire could order another vampire about like that.

"What do you want with us?" I asked the new vampire, moving so that I was sitting in front of my unconscious twin.

She was still breathing, which was good. But I was worried about the knock that she had taken to the head.

"My god," the newcomer remarked. "You look just like her."

I immediately knew who she was talking about. It was pretty obvious really. I mean, who else would it be?

"But I'm not," I protested, slowly standing up. "Please, whatever you..."

"Be quiet!" she snapped, interrupting me.

"But I'm not Katherine," I repeated, desperate to make her understand. Because if she understood, then maybe she would let us go. "My name is Elena Gilbert and that is my twin sister Alexa Gilbert; you don't have to do this."

"I know who you are," the vampire glared at me. "And I said be quiet."

I knew that it wasn't smart to keep pushing he, but I needed her to understand. I had to get my sister out of this house.

I gave one last final plea, "What do you want?"

I never saw it coming. The only warning that I got was a slight twitch of her face before there was a great pain in the side of my face and then... darkness...

XXX

_Stefan's POV_

I paced back and forth, agitation making me run my hands through my hair.

"This has Katherine written all over it," I frowned, unable to contain my worry.

Elena was gone. She had been taken, kidnapped, by someone. And what was worse, Alexa was taken with her. Both of the twins were gone. Just when we thought that it was safe for them, they were taken.

"Katherine's in the tomb," Damon told me from his seat on the bench.

It was the first thing that I did when I found out from Jeremy that the twins were gone. I wasn't happy about it, but I knew that if anyone could help me find them, then it would be Damon.

"Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in."

I spun around to face him, "Did you?"

She was the only person that I could think of who could have taken them. Katherine was the only one who hated them enough and had the capabilities to take them.

"Did I what? Stefan?" my brother asked softly, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you."

I didn't want to bring up the past, but it was unavoidable. Although, who knows just how much of a hold that she has anymore. Afterall, it was highly likely that someone else had a greater influence on my brother now. One that he would do anything to protect.

"She's in the tomb. Period. End of story."

Damon glared at me, obviously insulted. I did feel slightly regretful at bringing it up, but the twins were gone and I needed to find them.

My brother continued to glare at me until a thoughtful looked appeared on his face.

"She did say something to me right before I shut her in. But I thought that she was lying."

My head snapped in his direction, "What did she say?"

Damon looked almost reluctant to tell me but said, "She told me that Elena's in danger and, because of that, so is Alexa."

If Damon had been told that Alexa was in danger, then he would not have ignored that. He would have done something to protect her. He would have taken her home himself.

"And you didn't think that you should ask her to elaborate?" I snapped, not very happy that he ignored her warning.

"Everything that she says is a lie," Damon protested, defending himself. "How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

Well, I suppose he has a point there. I probably would have doubted her if I was in Damon's position.

"We have to go talk to her," I told my brother.

Katherine had the answers so I needed to talk to Katherine. Even if I didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"No, no," Damon tried to stop me. "Let me tell you how that's gonna go: we're gonna go ask her fo help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us!"

I shook my head, refusing to believe what he was saying. Even though I knew that it was perfectly true.

"This is exactly what she wants!"

I looked my brother dead in the eye, "I don't really care."

Turning, I walked back towards the school, a plan already forming in my mind.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan!" Damon shouted after me.

I paused and glanced back at him "It's Elena."

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

My head.

Oh god, my head.

A gently tap on the side of my face had me opening my eyes. Even if I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted to go back to sleep and not think about the ass who knocked me out.

... Hang on a minute... the ass who knocked me out... Elena...

I forced my eyes, anxiously looking around for my twin. It took a minute for my vision to settle, but it soon focused on the worried face of my twin sister. I scanned her face, checking for any injuries.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I began to sit up. My head gave a nasty throb, making me wince. Ellie wrapped her arm around my shoulder, helping me fully sit up.

The moment that I was upright, I pulled my twin into a hug. She immediately returned it, wrapping her arms tightly around me. Breathing in her familiar scent, I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder.

When I saw her being attacked by that man, the terror the consumed me was... uncontrollable. He tried to take her from me and he succeeded. I failed to protect her from being abducted. She was in danger because I failed to protect like a good twin should. But at least she wasn't alone. I was here with her. And I'd rather be damned to an eternity in hell than let her get hurt here.

"Where are we?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know where we are," Elena answered. "But there are two vampires in the house with us."

"Shit," I cursed, unable to think up an alternative word in this situation.

"We need to get out of here," I looked around the old, decrepit room before looking back at my twin.

"I think I know where the exit is," twin said as she glanced down at my stiletto clad feet.

Ah yes, I was still wearing my masquerade dress. And shoes. Don't know where the mask went though.

"How are the girls?"

My head shot up as an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"That's one of the vampires," Ellie explained, her eyes trained cautiously on the doorway. "She seems to be the one in charge."

"Still passed out," another answered, a dude this time.

"And that's Trevor, the other vampire."

"Righto," I whispered, fighting to keep my voice steady.

"We need to go now," Ellie insisted.

Nodding my head, I gently slid my shoes off my feet and held them in one hand.

Elena was fighting to keep calm. And she was doing a good job. It was only the shaking of he hands that gave her away.

"You didn't touch them, did you?" she-vamp asked in the background.

We stood up and made our way towards the doorway, Ellie leading the way. I took special effort to step lightly. I could not, would not, jeopardise our escape by being noisy.

"Give me some credit," male vamp, Trevor, scoffed. "So, you called him?"

Called who? Who was she supposed to call?

No, focus, Alexa, focus. That's not important.

My twin tapped on my arm, indicating which direction we needed to go in. Right, here we go. Freedom, say hello to the Gilbert twins.

"No, I called one of his contacts," lady answered. "You know how this works."

Carefully, we made our way up the stairs and, hopefully, towards our escape. I winced as the rough floorboards irritated my bare feet. Stupid wooden floorboards, stupid stilettos for being loud and unwearable.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" he-vamp snapped.

He did not sound happy. Which was not good for us. Unhappy vamps tended to become bitey very easily.

"They say he got it."

I reached forward and grabbed my twin's hand, threading her fingers through mine. I squeezed her hand, silently telling her now not-calm I was. Because I wasn't. In fact, I was the exact opposite of calm. It was only my desire to get my twin out of this house and away from those vampires that kept me from completely losing control.

"Wonderful and what?"

As we reached the top of the stairs, we saw our two vampire captors talking in a room at the end of the hallway.

Oh god.

We had to get past them to get out. All that one of them had to do was turn and look down the corridor and that was it. We were caught. God, let's hope that they remain engrossed in their conversation.

"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Ellie's gaze caught mine and she gave me a small nod. Ok twin, I'm trusting you here. Get us out of here.

She slowly, carefully stepped forward and into the hallway. The moment her foot hit the ground, our gazes shot towards the two vampires. They hadn't heard. Thank whatever deity that is up there watching over us.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this."

My twin continued down the corridor. I followed, placing my feet in the same place that she did. My heart was racing, pounding. To be perfectly honest, I was surprised that the vampires didn't hear it, it was that loud.

"I'm sick of running!"

Or maybe the noise of their discussiony argument hid the noise of our escape.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

We were so so close. Just a few more steps and Elena was out of the hallway. And out of their sight.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Just one more step, Ellie, you can do it.

But then the unthinkable happened. The floorboard beneath Elena's let out a loud creak. I froze. Oh sheeee-it. No. No. No. I stared at my twin, eyes wide with horror. She looked back, a sick look on her face.

Before we could even think about making a run for it, the female was standing in front of us. And she did not look happy.

I used our joined hands to pull my sister closer towards me. While my plan was to stand in front of her and protect her, my darling twin had other ideas. She pushed me further behind her, making sure that she was between me and the pissed off she-vampire.

"You!" vampie growled. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think that you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

... Well, I suppose that now we have a vague idea of where the hell we are.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena shot back, refusing to be intimidated.

Squeezing her hand in support, I tried to copy her facial expression.

"He's your worst nightmare," was the ominous answer.

Why, oh why, do I not like the sound of this?

XXX

_Jeremy's POV_

I laid the map down on the table in front of Bonnie before glancing at the candle that the witch was preparing. She had told us that she was going to perform some sort of tracking spell. One which would help us find Elena and Alexa.

"How does this work?" I asked, looking at Bonnie, watching as she sorted out what she needed.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell," she explained, looking up at me. "You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger."

Nodding, I took a deep breath, calming myself. It made me feel better to know that we know had a way to find them. I hadn't been able to think of anything else all day. My sisters were missing and I need to find them.

When the door opened, I quickly looked up, only to see Stefan walk through, a leather bag in his hand.

"Alright, Alaric said that we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes," the vampire explained, placing the bag on the teacher's desk. "I've got weapons, he stocked me up."

I tilted my head towards the vampire before looking back at Bonnie.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, holding the knife up.

I didn't even hesitate; I just held my hand out to her. If this was the only way in which we could track down the twins, then I would do. I would do anything to get them back home.

Bon nodded before doing what she needed to do. I winced as she made a cut on my palm and held my hand out over the map.

Stefan and I watched, mesmerised, as the Bennett witch chanted and the blood that had dripped onto the map moved. It all merged together and slowly moved along the map before stopping.

"There," Bonnie breathed, placing a finger down near the blood. "They're there."

Glancing at the path the blood had made along the map, I did some quick math before saying, "That's 300 miles away."

The thought that Elena and Alexa were over 300 miles away was not a pleasant thought. Without Bonnie's witchy help, we would never have found them.

"No, Bonnie," Stefan shook his head, gaze transfixed upon the map. "We need a more exact location than that."

We were all silent for a moment as my mind whirred.

"That's as close as I can get," Bonnie sighed.

If that's as close as Bonnie can get, then maybe...

"We can map it," I said, looking at Stefan. "Aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area."

Stefan nodded his head before moving to the desk and picking up the bag, "Perfect. Call me with whatever you find."

Call him? What does he mean by call him? He's not going on a rescue mission without me.

"No, no," I raced forward, catching up with the vampire. "I'm coming with you¬!

"No, Jeremy, you're not," Stefan told me, looking at me.

I glared at him, not at all happy that he was trying to keep me out of this.

"No, I'm not gonna just sit here!" I protested angrily. "What if they're hurt? Or worse? What if they're..."

Stefan cut me off before I could even begin to think about the worser option, "They're not. Now, you two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find them."

"You can't do this alone!"

The sound of a door opening had my head snapping around. I was scared that we had been caught by a teacher, if that had happened, then no one would be able to go out and find the twins.

"He's not," Damon Salvatore announced, standing in the doorway. He looked at his brother, "Let's go."

"You're coming with me?" Stefan frowned, looking confused.

Damon looked the younger vampire in the eye, "It's Alexa."

XXX

_Damon's POV_

I glanced over at the... thing... in Stefan's hands before returning my gaze to the road.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons," I stated, my eyes flickering back to the thing.

Stefan examined the bottle, which just so happened to contain vervain, in his hands. There was some sort of clasp attached to the top of it.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Stefan answered, placing the thing back into the bag which he had brought along. "It's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that,"

"Weird," I shrugged, making a mental note to take a closer look at the contraption once the twins... once Alexa... were safely back at home.

"Hey, how much further is it?" little brother asked, looking at me.

"About 80 miles," I answered, resisting the urge to go any faster than I already was.

Alexa had been missing since last night and who knows how much more trouble the girl had managed to get herself into since then. 80 miles was much too long a distance to be between us.

"Who do you think took them?"

If I knew that, Stefan, than the idiots would already be dead.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said that she was running from someone. With Elena, they just got the wrong girl. But that doesn't explain why they took Alexa."

Although, knowing Alexa, she most likely did something to piss them off and they took her out of anger. Or, at least, I hope that's why they took her. I dread to think of why else they could have taken her.

When Katherine had told me that Alexa was in danger, the first thing that I did was go to her house. Under the pretense of wanting to annoy her, of course. But when I saw that she wasn't there and when I discovered that Elena wasn't there either, I began to... worry. I spent the night looking for any trace of the two. Because where one twin was, the other was usually close behind. But I couldn't find anything which would tell me their whereabouts. So I did the next... best thing, I joined up with Stefan and followed the trail that he had found.

Sensing my brother's gaze, I glanced over to see him staring at me.

"Thank you for helping me."

I rolled my eyes, "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch."

There was only one person who I would do that horrible road trip bonding thing with. And fortunately, dear brother, you are not her.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway."

"And the elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

Oh joy, the one thing that I didn't want to talk about. And, of course, Stefan had to bring it up.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it."

I shot my brother an incredulous look. As if I would ever talk about that with him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true." Oh of course it is brother. "I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love that girl's twin sister? Hmm? I mean, come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding."

My grip on the wheel tightened and I kept my gaze on the road. Since the mere thought of anything happening between me and Alexa had Saint Stefan humming in disapproval, I didn't even consider the idea of telling him that yes, I was in love with his girl's twin sister. With Alexa.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in," I threatened.

While I could, in fact, do that. It would be easier to save Alexa with Stefan's help.

"No, you see, that's the beauty of it. You can't."

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I stormed after my twin, barely noticing the sharp wood of the floor biting into my bare feet.

"Elena Gilbert, get back here!" I hissed.

My dear, annoying twin glanced back at me before continuing her way down the corridor.

"Alexa, we need to find out why they took us."

"No, we don't. What we need to do is avoid the crazy abductering vampires!"

"I need to know why they took us."

Growling obscenities under my breath, I ran forward and grabbed my sister's arm. Spinning her around, I changed my grip so that my hands were on her shoulders.

"Elena, if we want to get out of this house alive, then we have to stay away from the vampires. Especially the psychotic git who tried to bite me."

Yes, dear Elena had told me about that. And happy I was not. It wasn't the fact that I was nearly bitten while unconscious; it was more to do with the fact that if he had chosen to go after Elena instead, I wouldn't have been able to protect her. Since, y'know, I was unconscious.

"I didn't want to talk to him; it's the woman who I want to talk to."

"That's just as bad!"

My sister sighed and placed her hands over mine, "Lexa, trust me, we'll be fine, I'll be fine. I just want to talk to her."

I glared at her, annoyed that she had played the 'trust me' card.

"Fine," I bit out through gritted teeth. "But I stay by your side at all time and the moment we see them start to get pissed off, we leave. Deal?"

"Deal," Ellie smiled at me in gratitude. "And Alexa, put your shoes back on, you'll get splinters if you continue to walk around like that."

"Put some shoes on," I mouthed mockingly as I walked back to the room that we had woken up in and picked up my shoes. I winced slightly as I slid them onto my aching feet but, unfortunately, Elena was right. The last thing that I needed was injured while trapped in a house with an idiot twin and crazy vampires.

Elena had waited for me and as I rejoined her, she led the way through vampire house.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea," I muttered, glancing at my sister out of the corner of my eye.

"I would be surprised if you did," twin remarked, not looking at me.

Le gasp, twin that was quite cheeky of you. Tut tut. I stuck my tongue out at her before taking her hand in mine.

Right.

Gilbert twins.

Let's present a united front.

XXX

Once we had located the female vampire, avoiding the male vampire in the process, we lurked in the doorway for a moment before Elena said, "Why are we here?"

We were ignored for a minute as the she-vampire busied herself by tidying up the dusty desk in front of her. I took the opportunity to look around the room. The old books scattered around caught my attention. There were so many of them, just lying there, discarded, on the floor.

The vamper turned on a lamp and looked over at us, "You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them."

Considering you and your friend kidnapped us, I think we have the right to ask questions. And it's just plain rude of you to not answer them.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, why won't you?"

"That's another one," le vamp stated, eyes darting over to me. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

Really? I hadn't noticed.

Now, while it may not look like it, I was actually shit scared. I was just hiding it really well. Well, while that may be true, the main reason why I was not freaking out beyond belief was because I was focusing on protecting my twin. With that goal in mind, I could push back my fear and use it to fuel my protective urges.

"You got us, ok?" twinnie walked further into the room. "It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us."

I kept a close eye on the woman, looking to see if our pushy questions had angered. But she just seemed vaguely amused. Which worried me somewhat. It was never very good when vampires were vaguely amused as I have learnt from my experiences with Damon.

"I, personally, want nothing; I'm just a delivery service."

Well, ok, that sounds vaguely ominous. I really don't like the sound of that. Because if a vampire was the delivery, then what the hell were we being delivered to? A more powerful vampire? Because if that is the case then we are Screwed, capital S.

"Delivery to whom?" Ellie asked, obviously sharing my bad feelings as shown by the worried look that she had sent me.

I thought for a moment, my mind going back to the conversation that I had listened in on earlier while we were trying to escape.

"Delivery to that Elijah dude?"

"Two points to the eavesdropper," vampire smirked at me before turning her attention back to the table.

I painted an obviously fake smirk on my face and bowed my head slightly. Well, I was always very good at the eavesdropping part. It's how I find out about many of the secrets that the inhabitants of Mystic Falls keep.

"Who is he?" my twin frowned, her thinking face in place. "Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of The Vampires," she-vamp answered, a special emphasis on the 'the'. I could practically the capital letter. "The Originals."

... Uh, the Originals? Sounds rather pompous don'tcha think?

"Is that supposed to mean something to us?" I asked, my hands gesturing for some sort of explanation. I sincerely doubted that she would answer my question, since she seemed to be very anti-answer, but hey, a girl could hope.

"What do you mean by The Originals?" Ellie also asked.

You would have thought that with all the vampire crap that we have had to put up with, that we would have heard of a group of vampires called The Originals. But nope, maybe it was because the vampires were too busy trying to kill us to tell us more about their kind.

"Again with the questions," lady vamp shook her head as she flicked through one of the old musty books.

Well, you know what they say; questions are the best way to learn. And Elena does have some weird obsession with asking questions. Seriously, it's all she does. Meet someone new or go somewhere that she's never been before and it's questions galore. Not that I mind too much, it means that I get to learn lots of new things too.

"Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

Uh, well, ya see, they've been too busy trying to keep us alive to worry about history lessons. And I doubt that they were even taught their vampire history, afterall, they didn't really have anyone around to teach it to them.

But hang on a minute, I feel as though I'm missing something here...

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

Ah yes, that's what I was missing. And that is also a wonderful question, dear twin.

"I know of them," the vampire answered. "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said that he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress."

I couldn't help but glare at her for that. I knew exactly who she meant by 'bad boys' and she better keep her filthy hands offa my Damon. Because, ya know, if she dares, then I will take great pleasure in cutting them off.

Not that I was jealous or anything... no... not at all...

Oh who am I kidding? Of course I was. I didn't like it when other women paid too much attention to my Damon. But what right did I have to get jealous, it's not like we're going out. I don't have any sort of claim on him.

I forced the thought of la bitch going after my Damon out of my mind, "So, who exactly are the Originals?"

The woman sighed and turned around to face us, "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over."

... Are we supposed to be feeling sorry for them right now? Because, I gotta say, there is no way in Hell that that is happening. They kidnapped my sister. My twin sister. I could never ever feel sorry for those assholes. Words could not even begin to describe how much I couldn't feel sorry for them.

"We're using you, Elena, to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

... I'm sorry... Did I hear that right? They want to use my twin sister to make a deal? To save their own pathetic asses? Are they effing kidding me?! There is no way that that is going to happen.

Staring the bitch vampire straight in the eye, I moved so that I was standing between her and my twin. The message was clear: if they wanted to get to Elena then they had to get through me first.

Not much of a threat, but hey, at least Elena would have a chance to escape while they were killing me. Well, not permanently killing me. I did have my ring, afterall. Which Damon had graciously returned to me after Katherine had tried to steal it. The bitch.

"Why my sister?" I asked, a challenging look on my face.

"Because she's a Petrova Doppelganger," the vamp answered me before looking over my shoulder at Elena. "You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse?" I frowned, looking back at my sister.

There was a moment of confusion before realisation dawned in her eyes.

"The sun and the moon curse?" she asked the vampire.

What? That old curse that we learnt about when we went to Duke's?

"Oh, you do know your history," vampie rolled her eyes.

I tightened my grip on my sister's hand as she asked, "What do you mean I'm the key?"

"Yeah, because that damn moonstone is what breaks the curse," I added.

And boy did I hate that goddamn thing.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse," the she-vampire corrected us, walking forward. "The sacrifice is what breaks it."

A sick feeling formed in my stomach. I didn't want to know what the sacrifice was because I had a horrible feeling that I already knew what it was.

"The sacrifice?" Ellie repeated as I pulled her closer to me.

"The blood of the doppelganger," the vampire elaborated. "You're the doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die."

I froze. Oh shit. That is not good. That is so not good.

"Tell us more!" Elena demanded, her panic clear in her voice.

Well, it was clear to me, but then again, I did know her better than anyone else in this room. And she had every right to panic. She had just found out that she was to be sacrificed to break this stupid curse. If I were in her position, I would be a weeping ball on the ground right now.

"Captivity has made them pushy, eh?"

At the sound of a male voice interrupting our conversation, I gasped and pulled Ellie closer to me. We turned our heads to see Trevor enter the room behind us. Ah, crap.

"What do you want to know, doppelicious?" he smirked at my twin as he helped lady vamp board up the windows.

"I get why you took me, since I'm the 'Petrova doppelganger', but why did you take my sister?" Elena asked, stepping forward so that she was standing next to me. "What has she got to do with all of this?"

I, too, looked at the vampires. Why did they take me? Was I just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Or is there another reason?

"Incentive," Trevor shrugged.

"Incentive?" my twin repeated, pulling me closer towards her.

"We needed to get you behave somehow and what would be a better way than threatening to kill your precious twin sister if you misbehaved?"

I closed my eyes. So that's all I was, a pawn. A way of getting Elena to do as she was told. I was completely and utterly worthless to them. And I just knew that if I misbehaved, if I did something that they didn't like, well, then I would be dead in minutes.

"And when Elijah comes for me? Will you let her go?" Ellie's voice shook.

"That depends on Elijah."

I didn't try and kid myself, I knew that I wouldnt survive for long. I would inevitably do something to piss someone off and when that happened... well, buh bye Alexa.

But no, I couldn't think about that. I would go to pieces otherwise.

"Who were you running from?" I blurted out, desperate to change the subject.

The he-vamp glanced at me and I could tell that he knew what I was doing. But he humoured me anyway, "The Originals."

And it was back to this Originals business.

"Yeah, that's what she said," I gestured over in girlie's direction. "What does that mean?"

"The first family," Trevor explained. "The old world. Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose? Ohhh that must be the she-vampire's name. Rose. Huh, never would have figured her to be a Rose.

Rose, to use her actual name, cleared up throat. Loudly.

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

Whoa, over half a millennium? That's a helluva long time. That makes these two vampires like, 5 times older than the Salvatore brothers.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" I breathed, eyes wide.

"He made the same mistake countless others did," Rose told us. "He trusted Katerina Petrova."

Ah, crap, yeah, that'll do it. Should have figured that that bitch would be involved.

"Katherine," Elena said.

"The one and only," the lady vampire sighed. "The first Petrova Doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've," he paused, "Sorry, we've been marked ever since."

Well damn. They were screwed over by Bitcherine. Those poor... no, I said that I wouldnt pity them... damn...

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again," Rose said to Trevor, looking at him meaningfully.

Rose turned and left the room, her fellow vampire following her.

I looked at my sister and my sister looked at me.

"Well shit," I breathed, perfectly summing up our situation.

We were officially screwed.

XXX

Ellie and I slumped down on the sofa that we had woken up on. We clung onto each other, craving the comfort of the other's touch after everything that we had learnt. Elena was to be given to a powerful vampire called Elijah and who wants to sacrifice her to break some curse. And I am to be killed the minute she misbehaves.

Life was so complicated.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against my sister's shoulder. Why was this happening to us? With Katherine in the tomb we were supposed to be safe. But nooo, apparently that was never gonna happen.

The sound of rustling paper reached my ear so I opened my eyes only to see Elena holding a sheet of paper.

"Ellie, what..." I started but was shushed before I could continue.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at her. In response, she held the piece of paper up for me to read. It was a message.

'Stefan and Damon are coming for the both of you- B'

I nearly sobbed with relief. Damon was coming for me. My Damon was coming. I had never been so glad in all my life to see his name.

I looked at my sister and saw the same relief on her face. Everything was gonna be alright. All we had to do now was pray that they got here in time.

I shifted so that I was closer to my twin and closed my eyes. Being here, in this situation, it just cemented in my mind just how stupid our fight had been. Some crazy vampire wanted to sacrifice my sister and we had just spent the past god knows how long engaged in some stupid argument.

"Ellie, I'm sorry," I whispered, my eyes still closed. "Our fight, it was stupid and I was being petty. It should never have happened."

"No, Lexa," my twin sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were right, I should have trusted you."

"But Elena-"

"No buts, you had the right to be mad."

Grumbling, I opened my eyes and looked at my twin, "You're not gonna let me apologise, are you?"

"No," she smiled softly at me.

"Damn you twin," I mumbled, resting my head against her shoulder.

Ellie laughed quietly into my hair.

"We're a stubborn pair, aren't we?"

"I don't think that anyone would have it any other way."

"True, true."

We sat there in silence, our thoughts drifting back to our predicament, no much how much we tried to forget about it.

"I'm scared, Ellie."

"I know, Lexa, me too."

"How do we always manage to get ourselves into these situations?"

I sniffled slightly, fighting back the tears. It was all getting too much, I needed a moment to let go, to be weak, otherwise I won't be able to protect my twin when Elijah arrives.

"I don't know. But don't worry, you'll be safe. I won't do anything that would jeopardise your safety."

"And that's what scares me Ellie. You won't do anything which could lead to me getting hurt, which means that you won't try to escape. And that vampire will take you and use you in this stupid sacrifice and I'll lose you."

"You won't lose me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6."

I nodded at Stefan's words as I reached back and grabbed a blood bag off of the backseat. I needed to be at full strength if I was going to stand any chance at getting Alexa back. And I was going to get her back.

I glanced over at my brother, only to see him watching me.

"If you want some, just ask," I offered, not believing for a second that he would take me up on it.

"I want some."

I glanced over at the younger vampire in shock. Was he serious? After everything that we had gone through a few weeks ago, he wanted to do this?

Smirking at him, I said, "Ah, that's so sweet. You wanna be all big and strong and save your girl, but don't worry; I've got your back. It'll be fine."

Stefan sighed and gave me one of his 'Saint Stefan Looks', "I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

I stared at him for a moment, partly shocked, partly impressed before shrugging and handing over the blood bag.

I let him drink in silence for a few seconds before asking a very important question, "Does Elena know that you're drinking human blood?"

Stefan hesitated. Ah, little brother, does that mean that she does not know? But I did not expect the answer that came out of his mouth.

"I've been drinking hers."

"Hmm, how romantic," I grimaced as I took the blood bag back. I thought for a moment, my mind going straight to someone who would not be very happy with that revelation. "Does Alexa know?"

Stef's reaction said it all.

"She's gonna be so pissed at you when she finds out," I smirked. "And believe me, she'll find out. She always does when it concerns her precious twin sister."

It was rather disturbing. No matter what the secret, one twin always managed to find out about it at some point. It was like there was some sort of twin o'meter connecting the two of them.

Stefan didn't give me a response to that.

Smirking, I turned my attention back to the road and the blood bag.

"Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

The Ripper.

"You mean when I was more like you?"

I rolled my eyes at the 'good brother', "Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so that I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy."

Alexa would most likely try and stake that guy for daring to be in the same room as her sister. She was like that, the foolish girl. She would most likely try and kill the oldest vampire in existence if he so much as looked at her sister in a way that she didn't like. Always reacting instead of thinking.

"By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a moot."

Much preferable to the brooding idiot beside me.

"I guess he found something else to live for."

An image of sparkling green eyes formed in my mind. Maybe he's not the only one, brother.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I clung tighter to my sister as the vampires moved around the house in a state of controlled panic. Elijah was almost here. And that was not good.

"He's here!" Trevor gasped, rushing into the room. "This was a mistake."

Ok, well, I say controlled panic. The female was controlled, the male was just panicked.

"No, I told you that I would get us out of this," Rose soothed her friend, placing her hands on his arms. "You have to trust me."

It was quite... disconcerting... to see my captors in such a state of panic. They had kidnapped us, held us here all day and now they were freaking out.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

But their panic and distraction did give me one advantage, even if it did disturb the hell outta me, it gave me a chance to get out my one weapon against them. Keeping a close eye on the pair, I slowly slid the small vial of vervain out of my bra.

"He wants her more."

Ah yes, he probably would want Elena more than he would want to kill these two. Especially if she is as important as they say.

Glancing down at the vial, it was clear to see that there was only enough for one person. I had a choice to make, drink it myself or give it to Elena. Protect her or protect myself. Well, there never was a choice.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

I almost... pitied him. He was... terrified. And that terrified me. Just how bad was this Elijah?

"Hey, what are we?" Rose asked softly, stepping closer to her fellow vampire.

"We're family, forever."

Awww don't say that. I won't be able to hate you if you say things like that.

Three loud knocks had my heart going into palpitations. He was here. Elijah was here. Not good. Not good. Not good.

"You're scared," Ellie whispered, reaching the same conclusion that I had.

But the vampires ignored her, too focused on their issue of Elijah.

Rose took a deep breath, "Stay here with the girls and don't make a sound."

The three of us watched as she walked up the stairs and out of the room.

Trevor's attention was fixed upon the doorway.

Right, this was my one opportunity. My one chance. I had to do this now.

Even though there was barely any space between us, I shifted closer to my twin. Ok, you can do this, Alexa. Keeping my gaze on the vampire in the room, I readjusted my grip on the bottle and reached over. Taking her hand in mine, I gently opened it and pressed the vial into her palm.

"Drink it!" I hissed into her ear, tying not to let the vampire hear. But fortunately for me, his attention was focused elsewhere.

"What about you?"

I swallowed hard and replied, "I had some earlier."

I didn't want to lie to my twin but if it meant that she drank the vervain, that she was protected, then I would do it. I would do anything.

I made sure that she drank all of it before hiding the bottle in between the sofa cushions. I sighed in relief. Elena was now doubly protected from vervain and no vampire could drink from her without regretting it. Thank god.

As long as she was safe, that's all that matters.

When the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor, we shot up from our seats on the sofa. I clutched my twin's hand tightly in mine. I was not going to be separated from her. No way in hell.

Rose re-entered the room first, closely followed by a male vampire. He was... rather good looking, downright handsome even. But all I could think about was the fact that he was here to take my twin, to take her to be sacrificed.

He stared at Elena for a moment, obviously caught off guard by resemblance to a certain Bitch Petrova. Ellie squeezed my hand past the point of pain as the vampire watched her.

One second he was at the top of the stairs the next; he was stood right in front of my twin. Her breathing sped up and I had to resist the urge to pull her behind me as he leant forward, right into her personal space, and smelt her neck.

He must have found something different to what he was expecting since he pulled away with wide eyes.

"Human," he murmured. "It's impossible."

A small smile formed on his face, "Hello there."

Swallowing hard and with shaking hands, I reacted on instinct and pulled my sister behind me and away from the danger. Away from the vampire.

But unfortunately, this brought me to Elijah's attention.

"And who are you?" he asked, sounding faintly amused, as though my efforts were futile and pathetic. Which they actually were.

Squeezing my twin's hands, needing her strength, I looked up, staring the vampire in the eye. He could see the resemblance to Elena, to Katherine. But he could also see the differences. Those all important differences.

His eyes darted between us as the small smile on his grew slightly, "Twins. How quaint."

Elijah glanced back at Rose, "I assume that I am to take her as well."

Rose nodded, "She may not be a doppelganger, but she could still be useful."

I felt although I was gonna be sick. Here he was, discussing what would happen to me, as though I was nothing. Just a parcel to be picked up.

Elijah turned back to look at me, a considering look upon his face.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"The house should be just beyond those trees," I said to Stefan as we got out of the car. Little brother collected his little bag of weapons as he nodded.

I stared in the direction of the house, where my Alexa was being held captive. I was so close, there was no way that I was gonna fail now.

I glanced over at my brother, only to see him starting to walk in the direction of the house.

"Wait, I've got a lot more experience than you do with these sorts of things," I said, catching up with him.

"What is your point?" Stefan sighed, turning to face me.

My point? My point is that I won't let your inexperience jeopardise my rescue of Alexa.

Instead, I answered with, "My point is, whoever has Alexa and Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that."

"And?"

I rolled my eyes at my idiot brother, "And it puts them at 500 years old and strong."

And that meant that it would be even harder to rescue Alexa and her twin.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Stefan nodded. "I'm certain that I want to do it."

"Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out."

"Alright then, I won't come out."

I stared at him. Did the fool not realise that if he did not come back out, then neither would Elena? If neither of us got out of that house alive, then the twins were doomed.

"So noble, Stefan," I remarked, resisting the urge to sneer.

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I'll totally understand."

With that said, he turned and walked off.

I glared after him. Did he not realise that I wasn't here for him? Elena wasn't the only twin in danger. And I was here to save her.

To save the girl that I loved.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going," Elijah said, looking between me and my twin.

I could barely speak; I just stared up at him with wide eyes. But Elena looked at Rose, "Please, don't let him take us."

But the vampiress ignored my sister's pleas.

It was almost as though Elena's plea to Rose reminded Elijah of the other two vampires in the room.

"Once last piece of business and we're done."

He was so pleasant and polite and formal, it was so goddamn terrifying. Because I knew what he really was. Something about him just terrified me senseless.

As Elijah walked over to Trevor, I turned and buried my head in my twin's shoulder. I was just... I wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. Not even Katherine scared me as much as Elijah did, and she actually killed me.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor babbled. "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary."

And the scared feeling just got even worse.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

Trevor, shut up. Stop talking to him. Just let him speak.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and now that, I honour. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

Elijah was silent for a moment and I took the risk of lifting my head from Elena's shoulder. I watched him as he paced around the younger vampire, a contemplative look on his face.

"So granted," Elijah decided.

The relief that I felt was... strange... considering the fact that I didn't even like Trevor.

But my relief was shattered as only a few seconds later, Elijah decapitated Trevor with only his hand.

Rose cried out in horror as she watched someone that she considered family die.

Ellie gasped and pulled me closer against her while I muffled a scream in her shoulder.

He just... we were doomed. We were not gonna get out of this. He just decapitated the vampire with his hand! His hand! Doomed does not even begin to describe it!

"You!" Rose took a step forward; almost as though she was gonna attack Elijah. And I wouldn't blame her if she did. He killed someone that she loved, it's what I would have done.

But he quickly stopped her, "Don't, Rose, not now that you are free."

It was then that he turned his attention to my twin and I.

No, no, no, no, no, forget about us. We don't exist. Leave us alone. Please, just leave us alone.

I pressed my shaking body closer against my twin's and clutched onto her jumper. We couldn't have gotten any closer to each other.

"Come," he comanded us.

After what he just did, I didn't want to disobey him or piss him off. Especially since I was expendable. But apparently my darling twin had other ideas.

"What about the moonstone?" Ellie blurted out, tightening her already tight grip on me. I could tell that she instantly regretted mentioning it, but she just reacted. As was the tendency with the Gilbert twins.

But unfortunately, it caught Elijah's attention.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

When she hesitated, I gave a small nod. Whatever she was planning, I was trusting her with it. She was, afterall, trying help us escape. But I let her take the lead, she was, afterall, the important, needed one, the one who had value.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"We can help you get it."

Ok, Ellie, keep going, you're going great.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

Well, this proves it, my sister was definitely much braver than I was. I wouldn't dare do that; challenge a vampire who decapitated another vampire with his goddamn hand. Nor would I try and negotiate with him.

"Are you negotiating with me?"

Elijah sounded both shocked and amused. I suspect that it had been a long time since someone had spoken to him like that. But that's my twin for you.

He glanced back at Rose, who shook her head, "It's the first I've heard of it."

Well of course, we had to keep at least one ace up our sleeve. If there is one thing that we have learnt from our exposure to vampires, Katherine in particular, is to keep something as leverage.

The vampire locked gazes with my twin and tried to compel her into giving him the answer. But her vervain necklace and the vervain in her blood prevented that from working.

When it became clear to him that his compulsion was not working, his gaze dropped down to my sister's vervain necklace. A frown encroached upon his face.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?"

Ignoring my sister's cries, he grabbed the necklace and ripped it from her neck, his hand brushing against my chin. Elijah stared at the necklace for a moment before throwing it to the side. I watched it fly through the air before quickly switching my gaze back to the vampire. Don't worry twin, at least you are still protected from compulsion.

Elijah let out a small growl as his compulsion failed for a second time.

Before he could get violent and hurt my twin, I let out a small chuckle. Looking up at Elijah, I gathered up all my courage and a small smirk formed on my face. Right, time to let the smartass, idiot Alexa out to play.

"Liquid vervain, bitch."

The next thing that I knew, I was being held away from my sister by a hand squeezing my neck. I choked, clawing frantically at the arm that held me, wanting to breathe, needing to breathe. I felt my necklace being ripped from my throat and knew what was coming next.

Elijah locked gazes with me and I felt that floaty, powerless feeling of compulsion takeover.

"Tell me where the moonstone is," he ordered me.

I tried to resist answering, I really did. But I just couldn't stop myself. It was just something that I couldn't fight.

"It's in the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

Elijah loosened his grip slightly and I coughed as more air entered my body.

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting," the vampire remarked, a hint of a smirk appearing on his face.

The sound of breaking glass had Elijah looking away and I was released from his compulsion. Breathing heavily, I, too, looked around. Someone else was in the house.

"What is that?" Elijah asked, looking at Rose.

"I don't know," the female vampire answered.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know," she repeated, looking scared herself.

Elijah frowned before releasing his grip on my neck and pushing me in Rose's direction. I barely managed to stay on my feet as I stumbled forward. The stilettos on my feet didn't exactly help the situation either.

Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me after Elijah, who had my sister. As we were dragged through the house, I kept on glancing around, trying to find the source of the noise. I hoped, I prayed that the noise was caused by one of the Salvatore brothers.

When we entered the foyer to the house, we were forced to stop as someone blurred past us. They moved too fast for me to be able to see who it was, but the hand that brushed against my arm sent familiar tingles across my skin.

Elijah released my twin and pushed her over to where Rose stood with me. The moment that she was in arms reach, I grabbed her and pulled her towards me. She was safe in my arms. Don't let go. They'll get us out of here.

Elijah took a couple of steps forward before another body blurred past us.

"Rose."

"I don't know who it is," she protested, a small amount of fear in her voice.

It was then that the voice of one Stefan Salvatore was heard.

"Up here."

Elijah sped up the stairs to have a look around. But when he reached the top, another voice rang out. A voice which caused my heart to skip a beat and relief to rush through my body.

"Down here," Damon called.

An arm wrapped around my waist and I was forced to close my eyes as I experienced the nauseating vampire speed. When I was placed back down on solid ground, I leant back against the wall behind me. It wasn't until a familiar settled on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see Stefan looking down at me. Oh Stefan, I have never been so glad to see your face. I let out a slow breath of relief and wrapped my hand around his wrist. Elena's familiar warmth was settled against my shoulder, but I could only guess as to Damon's location.

"Excuse me," Elijah's voice rang out. "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"

The sound of wood snapping followed his question and it didn't take a genius to work out that he was creating a stake. Which was the last thing that we needed.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me."

I was seriously beginning to believe that. Alexa Life Lesson number 'I don't even remember': you cannot beat big bad Elijah.

"So I want the girls,"

Both of us? He wanted both of us? Nuh uh, not good. Nope, not at all. He probably only wanted me so that he had a snack for the road.

"I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Perfectly.

We understood perfectly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan press something into Elena's hand before letting go of her. As she walked towards the stairs, I expected Stefan to release me too. But he didn't. Instead, he focuses his gaze on my twin.

"I'll come with you," Elena spoke, standing at the top of the stairs, right where Elijah could see her.

As she spoke, Stefan leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Get ready to pull her out of the way."

With that said, he disappeared. Most likely to prepare for the next part of the plan that I knew nothing about.

"Just don't hurt my friends; they just wanted to help me out. And my sister stays here; she has nothing to do with any of this."

I heard the familiar sound of vampire super-speed before Elijah said, "What game are you playing with me?"

The next thing that I knew, my dear twin sister was throwing some sort of... vervain hand grenade... into the vampire's face. It exploded and Elijah cried out in pain. I rushed forward and pulled my twin away from the flying pieces of glass. Pushing her into a corner by the stairs, I turned around to see Elijah healing fast, too fast.

Come on, Stefan, whenever you're ready.

Elijah slowly stood up from the crouch position that he had fallen in and slowly continued walking up the stairs.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

But fortune was on our side as Stefan came running down the stairs, shooting tiny wooden stakes. And it turns out that fortune was not on our side as the tiny stakes didn't have any effect whatsoever.

Well, actually, that's a lie, they did have an effect. They pissed him off.

As Elijah reached the top of the stairs, Stefan gave up with the weapon and threw it to the side. And then, in a move that I sure as hell was not expecting, he tackled him down the stairs.

I didn't know whether to cheer, laugh or scream.

Luckily Elena decided for me as she pulled us both to our feet before rushing to the top of the stairs. I followed at a slower pace and arrived to see Damon driving a stake through Elijah's heart. If he even had a heart, that is.

My Damon pushed the dying vampire back until the wooden stake had gone through the door as well. It was then that Elijah finally died.

Staring at his greying body, I felt... numb. Only a few short minutes ago, I was terrified senseless of the vamp and now, now he was dead. He was just one more dead person who had entered my life.

Elena telling Damon to let Rose go broke me from my thoughts.

I watched as Ellie ran down the stairs and into Stefan's arms. She clung onto him tightly, the relief that she felt obvious in the way that her tense shoulders relaxed.

I allowed my eyes to wander over to where I last saw Damon, only to see him staring at me. There was something in his gaze that I couldn't quite recognise. But I didn't care.

Kicking off my stilettos, I raced down the stairs, almost falling head first a couple of times. But I was too desperate to get to the bottom to give a damn. The most my foot hit the bottom step; I lurched forward and threw myself into Damon's open arms.

He immediately closed his arms around me and pulled me close. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in his Damon smell. Clinging on tightly, I relished in the familiar tingles shooting across my body. I could feel my Damon, my vampire, rest his head on the top of mine.

Safe.

I was safe.

XXX

Stefan dropped us off home, waiting to make sure that we had made it through the front door before driving off. We had both decided that all we wanted to do was get home, see our brother and go to bed.

Slowly, we helped each other up the stairs. Both of us were exhausted, both physically and mentally and emotionally drained. But now that we were home, now that we were safe, we could do something about.

As we reached the top of the stairs, Jeremy and Bonnie rushed out of his room. The sight of my little brother caused tears to well up and as Bonnie pulled Elena in for a hug, I allowed my brother to hug me.

I held onto my tightly, revelling in the familiarity and comfort of hugging Jer. Running my fingers through his hair, I closed my eyes.

I was home.

My eyes only opened when Jeremy removed one arm and used to pull Elena in. I wrapped an arm around her too, pulling her in closer.

We were home.

XXX

Rubbing my eyes, I slowly shuffled into my bedroom. I was gonna make the effort to sleep in my own bed tonight, just in case Elena wanted Stefan over.

"Cute PJ's."

I jumped as the unexpected voice of Damon Salvatore sounded in my room. As I lowered my hand, I saw him standing by the window. I glanced down at the orange shorts and black tank top that made up my pyjamas and shrugged.

"I'm just glad to get out of that damn dress."

"It suited you," Damon said, walking closer.

I couldn't help but blush slightly at that, "I'll make sure to get it properly cleaned then."

I took a good long look at my vampire. The look on his face... scared m slightly. There was a look in his eyes which made me worry.

"Why are you here, Damon?" I asked softly, taking a step forward.

"I came to return this."

The vampire held up a familiar item of jewellery.

"My necklace," I murmured, smiling as I reached out for it. "I never thought that I would see it again."

I looked Damon in the eye and allowed him to see my gratitude, "Thank you."

But my vampire pulled the necklace out of my reach before I could take it.

I switched my gaze back from the necklace to my vampire. Frowning, I asked, "Damon, what are you doing?"

"I have something that I need to say to you," he said, taking that one last step forward, sealing the gap between us. Every time that I breathed, I could feel him. I could smell his unique Damon. And if I leaned forward ever so slightly, our lips would meet.

"Why do you need to say it with my necklace?"

A bad feeling was forming in my stomach. I was not going to like this. I may like what he had to say but I would not like what came after.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing that I have ever said in my life."

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't dare hope… but… was he really...?

"Damon," I breathed, a hopeful feeling rising in my chest.

"No," Damon interrupted, not letting me speak. "I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I need you to hear it. I love you, Alexa."

I could have died right then and I wouldn't have cared. Because he loved me. Damon loved me. The man that I loved loved me back.

"And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this."

What was he saying? Why was he saying that? Don't say that. Please don't say that.

"No," I shook my head, a tear escaping. "Damon, please..."

"I don't deserve you, Alexa," Damon cupped my face, his thumb wiping away the tear. "You deserve to live a normal life. One where you can have the white picket fence, the perfect husband and 2.5 children."

I wrapped my hands around his wrists, "I don't want that Damon. I might have wanted that once upon a time, but I don't anymore."

But Damon just smiled sadly and leant forward. One of his hands gently stroked my face until it was resting on the back of my neck. The other slid down my body until it rested my hip. Slowly, oh so slowly, he leant down, sealing the gap. Tilting my head up, I stared deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

Our lips met.

And it was everything that I imagined it to be. It was perfect. Our bodies molded together like they were always supposed to be together. My body sent out little waves of pleasure as I felt every inch of him pressed up against me. Almost without conscious control, my hands reached up and tangled themselves in his hair.

I felt complete.

But Damon ended the kiss all too soon. Resting his forehead against mine, he gave me the opportunity to catch my breath and allow my crazily beating heart to slow down.

Reluctantly, I moved my head backwards so that I could look my vampire, my Damon, in the eye again. As he slowly started stroking my cheek again, I geared myself up towards admitting my long hidden feelings. Because now was the time. I had to tell him now. Before he regretted his decision.

Nervously licking my lips, I opened my mouth, finally ready to tell him the words that I had been denying to myself for far too long. I was finally ready to tell him that I loved him. That I had loved him for months but was too afraid to tell him. That he was perfect to me. That he was what I wanted.

But before I could, my Damon leant down, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. My eyes momentarily fluttering shut, I savoured the feel of his lips against my skin.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do."

My eyes flew open and I froze. No. No! He couldn't do this! I loved him back; he didn't need to do this. No!

I opened my mouth, ready to beg him to please don't do this, you don't need to do this, I love you, we can be together. But a finger on my lips stopped me and I made the mistake of looking up.

Damon caught my gaze and beautiful ice blue stared into green as the sickening feeling of compulsion over took me.

Please... no...

I blinked.

Frowning, I looked down at the vervain necklace tha hung around my neck. Didn't I lose this at that house? That was... odd...

But what were even more odd was the tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped them away and stared hopelessly around my room.

Why did I suddenly feel so empty inside?

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so so sorry about the long wait, but I started university last month and boy has it been a big change. I've been so busy getting used to the amount of reading and the workload that I haven't had the chance to write for ages. But here I am now, with another chapter :) I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter :) it was one of my favourite episodes so hopefully I did it justice :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. It means so much to me and it always brings a smile to face after a long day travelling and working :) I would like to give a special thank you to winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, SomebodyWhoCares, Alsynea, TheSalvatoreChick, ddluzelle, Revenger Tigger, TimeLord293, aleksjoly, HauntedVampyre, TeamComrade11, Rii, Guest and Valkyrie 101 for reviewing, it means a lot to me :)**

**And thank you to everyone who answered the question :) you have all helped me a lot and I now have a wonderful idea for the whole 'sure-bond' issue in season 4 :) Slightly different question this time, we're 31 chapters in and I was wondering what you thought of Alexa? What you like about her, what you think can be improved, anything really, I just love hearing all of your opinions :)**

**Unfortunately, I have no idea as to when the next update will be as I have 2 deadlines for coursework essays coming up within the next 3 weeks, but I shall try and have the next chapter out within a month :) Thank you so much for reading :) until next time :)**


	32. Katerina

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, lightly tracing my lips with my finger. They were, once again, tingling. But tingling in a good way. In a way that made me feel... ecstatic.

And I didn't know why.

I didn't know what the hell was causing that reaction. But it occurred everytime that I thought of Damon. My Damon. And I always ended up feeling so so so happy. Like I could just go boom with happiness.

But at the same time, there was this... deep, dark, sad pit. It just ate away at my happiness, making me feel sick to my stomach.

And what was even worse, I had the horrible feeling that I was forgetting something. Something important. But I just... couldn't figure it out. And damn that just annoyed the hell outta me.

But for the more important news. I was ready. Being kidnapped had helped me work it out. No, it had helped me accept it. I had spent so long trying to deny it. Deny it to myself. Deny it to Elena. Deny it to everyone else around me. Deny it to... him. But I was ready now. Stupid, isn't it? That it is only after a life-threatening experience like that I am able to admit it.

I lov-

"Alexa!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning to face my dear twin standing in the doorway.

"Yes Elena?" I asked in a perfectly pleasant tone of voice.

"Stefan just phoned," my darling oblivious twin answered. She was so utterly unaware that she had interrupted a Revelation moment, it was actually rather ridiculous.

"And what does dear Stefan want, twinnie?"

"He wants us to go down the Boarding House."

Really?

Seriously?

He wants us to go down to the Boarding House? Why can't come to our house, for a change? I mean, come one, we were kidnapped and our lives were threatened not that long ago. And he wants us to go to him.

Je-sus Stefan.

Talk about demanding.

"But Ellie, I don't wanna go to the Boarding House," I whined, stumbling over and slumping down on my bed. I stared pitifully up at my twin through my fringe, silently begging her to not make me go out.

"Tough," Elena said as she walked forward and grabbed my arm. "Stefan said that it's important."

"Don't care what Stefan says," I muttered as my twin tugged on my arm.

"Yes you do," Ellie slumped down next to me.

"But he always says that it's important," I pouted as I turned onto my side so that I was facing my dear twinnie.

"That's because it is normally vampire related, which, of course, makes it very important."

I took the chance to closely look at my twin. I studied her face, playing attention to the obvious tiredness. There was a weariness in her body as she, too, turned onto her side.

"Ellie, are you ok?" I asked, staring my sister in the eye.

"I didn't sleep very well last night," she admitted, taking my hand in hers.

"To be perfectly honest, my dearest twin, I'd be very worried if you did sleep well."

"And we all know how you love to be perfectly honest."

"Oh shush, Ellie," I stuck my tongue out at my sister, receiving a jab in the ribs in reply.

"But there is a more important question that needs to be asked."

"Oh?" I prompted, raising an eyebrow.

We both knew that my attention had been successfully captured my attention.

"How did you sleep, Lexa?"

Ah, damn, I was really really hoping that she would not ask me that. Crap.

"Well, uh," I stammered out, my mind desperately searching for an answer that she would believe.

"Alexa," Elena said, an unspoken warning in her tone.

"Fine," I pouted before answering her question. "I didn't sleep at all."

"At all?"

Aaaaaaand there go the worried eyes.

"Hey, don't stress it twin, I just had a lot on my mind and as a result, I just… couldn't sleep."

"What were you thinking about?"

Do I tell? Or do I not?

If I tell her, then it will be true. I won't be able to deny it anymore. That's it. It will be out in the open.

I looked my twin in the eye, "What do I usually think about?"

"Damon."

A small smile formed on my face. Without my permission, may I add.

"Yeah, Damon," the smile fell from my face as I sighed. "Y'know, I get the strangest feeling that he came over last night."

"And why is that strange?"

"Because I don't remember him visiting. And I would remember that. And don't even think about saying what you are about to say."

Ellie giggled slightly as she held up her hands in the surrender position.

"So do you think that he compelled you?" my twin asked, her face once again becoming serious.

"I don't know what to think, but whatever it was that happened last night, I know now."

"What do you know?"

I stared at the ceiling as I said, "How I feel about him."

"Oh?"

Right. Come on Alexa. It's now or never.

"Elena," I whispered as my gaze returned to my twin. "I'm in love with Damon Salvatore."

Ellie, my stupid, horrible, wonderful, amazing sister, didn't even bother looking surprised.

"Oh Lexa, it's about time that you admitted it."

"I know, I know. It was just never the right time. Things kept getting in the way or I just wasn't ready to admit it. Hell, I'm probably still not ready."

"So why are you?"

"Why are you asking questions to which you already know the answer?"

"Alexa."

Damn it twin.

"Because of yesterday. I thought that I would never see him again. And while I refused to think it, I realised that I didn't want to die without telling him how I felt about him."

Why are there tears in my eyes? I can't be crying. Darn it, I am. Why? Why? Why?

Hang on a minute…

I stared at my twin in suspicion as I said, "Why are you being so calm about this? I thought you hated Damon."

My sister shrugged, "I don't hate him, I just don't particularly like him. Besides, he makes you happy. And I could never hate anything that makes you happy."

"Thank you, Ellie."

"You're welcome, little sister."

I beamed at my dear twinnie and pulled her into a hug.

"So when are you gonna tell him?"

"Nooo idea. I would say when the time is right, but when is it ever right? So instead I am gunna say when we have the opportunity to talk for more than five minutes without getting interrupted."

"Then you will be waiting for quite a long time."

"Oh don't worry dear," I smirked. "I have my ways. Especially if a certain someone who loves me dearly agrees to distract a certain bunny eating Salvatore for me."

Elena laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yes Alexa, I'll do that for you."

Hang on a minute though…. Speaking of our dear Stefan Salvatore…

"Oh god, Stefan," Ellie gasped, shooting upright. "He wanted us to meet him."

Oh yeah, forgot about that. I had more important things to think about.

Whoopsy.

"Do we have to?" I sighed as I reluctantly stood up.

"Yes, we do," Ellie replied as she grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room.

"Fine," I gave in but not without a pout.

XXX

I impatiently banged on the door while Ellie waited beside me, her arms crossed. I bounced gently on the balls of my feet as I waited.

C'mon Salvatore's. One of you open the damn door.

I knew that Elena was hoping that it would be Stefan answering the door because, well, she loved him. And they're dating each other. Or at least, I think they're dating each other. It's all a bit… unclear to me. Not that I wanted to get involved, anyway. No, it would probably be a lot easier to wait on the sidelines and offer support when needed.

Yup, that's much easier. And safer.

So imagine Elena's delight when a different vampire than Stefan opened the door.

My heart skipped a beat as I gazed upon the person in the doorway. And from that alone, I'm gonna take a guess and say that you can probably guess who answered the door.

"Hello Elena," Damon greeted my twin before his eyes flickered over in my direction. "Hello Alexa."

"Hi Damon," I smiled up at my vampire. And, dammit, I had to resist the urge to giggle and bite my lip.

Come on Alexa, keep it together girl.

Don't start getting all gooey-gooey just because you're looking at and speaking to the guy you lurve. Getcha head in the game.

Using her mystical tin senses, Elena spoke up before Damon could engage me in a conversation where I would inevitably end up blurting out something which probably shouldn't be said in this very moment. Basically, I would end up declaring my love for Damey.

"Is Stefan here?" she asked in her 'tell me now' tone of voice. God I hate that tone of voice. "He called. He said that it was important."

Damon's eyes momentarily flickered in Elena's direction before returning to me. And, call me crazy, but I could have sworn that I detected a hint of regret in that ice blue gaze. But what could he possibly be regretting?

Despite my excitement at seeing my vampire, I was forced to shift my gaze in an attempt to escape the regret in his eyes. Seeing the regret in his eyes made me feel all antsy inside. I hated seeing it, especially directed at me.

"Right this way," Damon directed, fully opening the door and moving to the side.

Ellie went in first, her gaze darting around, looking for her own Salvatore brother. I followed her at a much slower pace, allowing my arm to brush against Damon's. And for once, I gave myself permission to enjoy the tingling feeling that rushed through my body at his touch.

After all this time fighting it, it was actually rather nice to allow myself to enjoy it.

"Hey," Stefan said, appearing at the end of the hall.

He smiled at my sister as he walked towards her. I could see Ellie fighting a return smile as she made her way over to him.

"What is this about?" Ellie asked, glancing between the Salvatore boys.

Hmmm, maybe while Elena interrogates Stefan, I may be able to get some alone time with Damon…. Not in that way, of course. Just so that I can have a conversation with him, a conversation about a certain subject, certain feelings…

But, unfortunately, the answer to Elena's question did not come from Stefan, or even from Damon, thus meaning that my plan would never come to fruition. Instead, the person who answered was one of the few people who I never wanted to see again.

"You!" my twin exclaimed as she caught sight of Rose the Vampire Who Kidnapped Me and My Twin.

At the initial sight of her, all I could feel was fear. What if she was here to try and take my twin away from me again?

What could only have been instinct and habit had Elena stepping in front of me, much to my annoyance. I mean, come on twinnie, let me have a shot at the bitch who tried to use you as leverage.

"What is she doing here?" I asked, spinning around to look at my vampire, eyebrow raised and a distinct Not Happy look on my face.

Damon was just about to answer me when Stefan cut in, "Why don't we move into the lounge and then Rose will explain."

"She's not the only one who needs to give an explanation," I muttered, stalking into the living room, grabbing my twin's arm on the way.

Their explanations had better be very, extremely good.

Or I will not be happy.

Le sigh, and I was having such a good morning.

XXX

Elena and I sat down on the sofa. I had a pout firmly fixed on my face and my arms crossed. It's safe to say that I was intent upon showing my displeasure and annoyance.

It wasn't so much the fact that Rose was here that annoyed me. It was more to do with the fact that because she was here, I wouldn't get the opportunity to talk to Damon. Because her being here, it meant that bad doo doo was coming and that meant no quiet time.

"Okay, you have to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years," Rosie-Posie started, pacing in front of the fireplace. "And I don't know what's true and what's not true."

Well that really is not at all helpful.

"It's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus, I know he's real."

I guess that's a start. But seriously, Klaus? Not exactly a scary name, is it? Think of all the nicknames that you could make from that. Klausuy-Wausy. Klaus the Mouse. MouseKlaus. Klausy. I could go on and on.

"Who is he?" Ellie asked, obviously not focusing on the name as much as I was.

"He's one of the originals," Damon spoke up from his position on the sofa arm next to me. "He's a legend."

And yet, no one had thought to mention him to us beforehand.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan continued from the chair on the left.

"Soooo, sort of like Elijah?" I asked, looking between the vampires as I uncrossed my arms.

Rose immediately shook her head, "No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus."

I like the Easter bunny. He brings me chocolate. Anyone who brings me chocolate I like.

"He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

Ok, all joking aside, the thought of Elijah being just a foot soldier scares the be-jesus outta me. I mean, Elijah terrified me and if Klaus is supposed to be worse, then…. God, I don't even want to think about how bad he would be. He would most likely make terrified sound like an understatement.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefano interjected.

Thus meaning the strongest.

Eek.

Alright Stefan, you can stop now. We get it. Be scared of him. He very very very bad.

And we don't want to meet him, like, ever.

"Ok," Elena said, a strained tone in her voice. "So, you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

Oh shhhhhizzle face.

Not good.

Not good.

Not good.

I reached over and took my sister's hand in mine, giving it a gently squeeze.

Don't worry Ellie, no nasty, strong, evil vampire is going to get anywhere near you. Not if I have anything to say about it. And I always have something to say, even if it's not constructive and useful.

But the point is, Klaus won't get his vampire hands anywhere near my twin, even if he does terrify me senseless.

Which he most likely will.

"Yes," Rose answered at the exact same time that Stefan said, "No."

Sooo not helpful guys, which one was it? Yes? Or no?

But, and I really really do hate to say this, I was more inclined to believe the female vampire. She didn't particularly care about us, so she wouldn't censor her answer to protect our feelings and comfort us.

Stefan, on the other hand, would immediately want to reassure and protect us. Because he does care about us.

"What they're saying is," Damey cut in before Stefan could do more than give Rose a 'look'. "I mean, if what she's saying is true…"

"Which it is," Rose interrupted.

"And you're not just saying it so I don't kill you," Damon allowed a hint of threat to slip into his voice as he spoke to the she-vampire.

"Which I'm not," she countered, sounding not at all bothered or affected by the threat.

"Then we're looking at a solid… maybe."

…. A maybe?

Damon, my darling Damon, that's even less helpful than the yes/no answer the other two vampires gave me.

From a quick glance over at my Ellie, I could see that she shared my less than impressed thoughts. But seriously guys, you call us down here and a maybe is the best answer that you can give us?

Stefan, who could see how unimpressed we were from the looks on our faces, quickly said, "Look, Elijah's dead, right? So one else even knows that you exist."

This last part was directed at Elena. The one whose life and freedom were on the line. I was just the unimportant, concerned twin sister in this situation.

"Not that you know of," Rosie-Posie said, clearly determined to keep us worried and panicking.

"That's not helping," Damon told her, giving her a tight smile.

I agree with my Damey Doodle and wow, it feels weird thinking that.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him," Steffie spoke up.

Ah, but Stefan, my dear bunny-eater, how many vampires have you actually met? Hmm? Not many, I'm willing to bet. And even if you have met more vampires than I think you have, this isn't exactly a normal conversation topic. Is it? You don't go to a random dude or dudette and ask if they've seen a dude named Klaus. Nor would the random dude or dudette include it willy-nilly in a conversation.

"I mean, we're talking about centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's even real. For all we know, he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story."

I like that point, Stef, so I'm gonna support it. I'd much rather believe that he's not real.

"He's real," oh well, burst my lovely obliviousness buble, eh Rose? "And he doesn't give up. F he wants something, he gets it."

Well, tough cookies, cause he ain't getting my sister.

"If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

"Well," I drawled, hiding my worry and panic behind a well-practiced mask. "It wouldn't be the first time that we've been called idiots."

I had to hide a smirk as Damon, my Damon, sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we're shaking," Damey snarked, looking at Rose. "You made your point."

A nudge in the ribs was the only warning that I got before Elena stood up, using our joined hands to pull me up too.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, immediately standing up and walking over to us.

Geez, vampey, considering the fact that you are so sure that Klaus is not real, you sure are sounding worried.

"School," Ellie answered, not looking at the younger Salvatore brother as she shrugged her bag onto her shoulder. I had left mine in the car. "We're late."

"Ellie," I whined, pouting at her. "Do we have to go to school? I don't wanna go to school."

I really didn't want to go to school but my twin instinct was screaming at me to overplay my not wanting to go. Fortunately, I had a reputation for not wanting to go, so it wasn't that difficult to be believed. But the look on Elena's face… it was her 'I have a plan' look. And I was getting a strong feeling that the plan didn't involve school.

Stefan turned to leave the room, "Let me grab my stuff and I'll go with you."

Elena looked as though she wasn't too thrilled with that idea so, because I was such an amazing sister, I held up my hand to interrupt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there vamp-boy, hold ya horses. Ellie and I need some sister time because I have something really really important to talk to her about that is something that I don't want you to hear. And we can't do that with you there… no offence intended. Besides, we know where that building of Hell is."

I smiled at the vampire as I removed my hand from Elena's and instead wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Toodles."

With that said, I sent a bright smile to my vampire and guided my twin out of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Thanks Lexa," Ellie smiled at me as we reluctantly parted and entered the car.

"No problem, twin," I shrugged. "Besides, my twinstinct as telling me that you didn't want Salvatore Junior coming along."

"Oh yeah, the twinstinct."

"Hasn't failed us yet."

We sat in content silence born from growing up together, Elena driving to somewhere that was not school and me sitting, doing nothing. Well… alright… I wasn't doing nothing… I was daydreaming. Not dreaming of anything in particular… nope…certainly not about a certain blue-eyed, dark haired vampire…

"So, dearest sister of mine, what is it, exactly, that you are planning?" I asked, slowly turning my head to face my twin.

Ellie glanced over at me before, almost hesitantly, replying, "We need to talk to Katherine."

… Does not compute…

"Say what?"

"I anyone knows about Klaus, it's her."

"How'd you figure that one out?"

"I'm her doppelganger. Elijah knew her. And she always seems to know everything."

Yeah, that's true, she does always seem to know everything.

I hate that.

I hate her.

I nodded, "Well, that would explain why you didn't want Stefan to come."

There was a thoughtful silence, "… Do you think that this is a good idea?"

It was my turn to think for a minute, a long minute.

"I think that you're right, as usual, and that if you think that this is a good idea, then it probably is."

"So, we're doing this?"

"Appears so. Of course, we do have to consider the fact that she won't tell us anything for free."

Elena snorted, "Of course, Katherine never does anything for free nor does she do anything the easy way for other people."

"So, we need something that will make her want to talk. And tell the truth."

We cast our minds out for anything that could do the job.

"Blood?" Ellie eventually suggested.

I raised my eyebrows and repeated, "Blood?"

"Well, she is desiccating down in the tomb and we know that she needs blood in order to survive…"

"And if there is one thing that Katherine Pierce slash Katerina Petrova does, it's survive. Excellent, blood it is. Question: where are we gonna get the blood? Cause I sure as hell ain't gonna tap a vein for her."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Lexa," my twin was quick to reassure me.

"Good."

XXX

I waited anxiously outside the Lockwood residence for my dear sweet Tyler to arrive. Elena had dropped me off to get the other essentials while she disappeared off to get the blood. I still didn't know how exactly she was gonna get her hands on it. And I still didn't want to.

But any ways, on the ride over I had phoned Ty-Ty because I knew for a fact that he had what we needed. And as for how I knew that, well, that's a secret. Tyler had agreed to immediately skip school and meet me outside his house. He such a sweetie like that.

Come on Ty, come one. We're on a tight schedule here. Stefan was bound to discover our plans soon, especially when we never turn up at school. I could probably get away with not turning up, but Ellie definitely couldn't. That's one of the perks of being known as the difficult, naughty twin.

The sound of a car pulling into the Lockwood driveway caught my attention and I looked up from where I was biting my fingers. I watched as the car pulled up next to me and the moment that the door opened, I flung myself forward, trusting my Tyler to catch me.

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close against a warm body. Sighing in contentment, I rested my head against his shoulder and allowed my body to relax. The last time that I had seen Tyler was before Elena and I were taken by Rose and Trevor. And before we even had a single hope of a rescue, I honestly believed that I would never see him again.

And boy did that thought just about kill me.

"Hey Alex," Ty-Ty whispered in my ear.

"Hi Ty," I whispered back, allowing a lazy smile to form on my face.

"What is it that you need, Alexa?"

"Uh, hang on a minute," I reluctantly pulled away, leaving just one arm wrapped around Ty's waist, and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Before she left, Elena had texted me a list of what it was that she, sorry, we, needed from Tyler. It was almost as though she didn't trust me. But, unfortunately, it's not like I can at all complain since I was gonna ask her for a list anyways, she just beat me to it.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you have a list?" Tyler asked, a faint hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh shut up," I stick my tongue out at him as I opened the text.

After a quick scan through, I held it up so that my dear brother could read it. Biting my lip, I gave him a few more seconds to read through the list before asking, "Are you going to be able to get all of that?"

"I might have a bit of trouble with a couple of items but for you dear Alexa, I shall do it."

"Aww, thank you bro," I beamed, going in for the fist-bump, which was quickly answered.

"Well then, let's go get these things for you."

With that said, Tyler used the arm that he still had around my shoulder to direct me towards the house.

XXX

I took the liberty of making myself a coffee while Tyler searched his house for what we needed. Unfortunately for Tyler, that also meant pinching any chocolate that he had lying around. It was his own silly fault though, he knew that I had virtually no will power to resist the siren call of chocolate when I saw it.

"You never did tell me why you needed this stuff," Tyler said as he came into the kitchen, his arms full of the goodies.

At the sight of me sitting on the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in one hand and some chocolate in the other, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. But that was the only reaction that I got. Is it bad that that disappointed me slightly? Probably. Since it meant that my dear brother was getting far too used to it.

"Elena needs it too," I answered around a mouthful of chocolate, smiling sweetly at the mock-disgusted look that he shot me as he put everything into a heavy-duty bag. "We've learnt some potentially disturbing information recently and we need answers. Unfortunately, the only person who can give us those answers won't do it without a price. Hence the," I waved a hand around, looking for the right word, "stuff."

"Considering what you asked me to get for you, that makes a bit more sense than the scenarios that I was thinking up."

"Well, you've always had an overactive imagination," I smirked, finishing off my coffee and placing my mug in the sink.

"Ha ha," Ty deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

I giggled and slid off the counter before walking over to my dear Ty and draping myself over his back.

"Awww you know I love you Tywy," I cooed in his ear, only to get a jab in the ribs in reply.

Laughing, I danced away from anymore incoming elbows.

Being here with Tyler, it helped me feel better. I had a clearer head and I could think of something other than the deep, dark pit and the fact that some psycho wanted to kill my twin. For a short while, I just… didn't have to worry about anything. At all. Because big bro Tyler would worry about it for me.

"Tywy? That's a new one," Ty remarked, looking over at my new position in the doorway.

"Well, what can I say?" I shrugged. "It just came to me."

"A lot of things just 'come to you', Alex, but that doesn't mean that you should share them with everyone else."

"Oh, puh-lease, you love my nicknames for you."

"Oh yeah? You sure about?"

"Pos. it. Ive."

"You'd say that even if you weren't."

I gasped in fake horror, "Le gasp, you know me too well, dear Tyleranthia."

"Whatever," big bro smirked and rolled his eyes, before striding over to me and putting the bag down on the ground. "Now, is there anything else that you need?"

"Well… if you're offering… could you possibly give me a lift somewhere?"

"If it means getting back to school later, then I'd be happy too, little brat."

"Hey! Who are you calling little?"

"You."

With that said, the meanie reached forward, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He picked up the bag with his other hand and strode out towards the car.

"Hey! Ty! Put me down!" I protested, words becoming mixed up with giggles. "You can't do this."

"Just did, little sister," Tyler smirked while lowering me to my feet.

"You're an ass," I muttered, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "I hate you."

"Sure you do."

Sticking my tongue out at the meanie, I climbed into the car and fixed an exaggerated pout on my face.

"Awww," Ty-Ty mocked, poking me in the side. "Now where is it that you want to go?"

"Uh, to the woods near your family's old cellar."

"Why do you want to go there?" Tyler asked as he started the car and drove off.

"Because that's where we put the person who we want information out of. Duh."

"Don't be rude, Alexa."

"I'm not being rude. I'm just following the example set by my elders."

"Of course you are."

Oooh lookie, another eye roll. That must be some sort of record.

"That reminds me, can you cover for me today?"

"After all the torment that you have put me through, you want me to cover for you while you bunk off school?"

"Well, yeah," I said, grinning at Tyler's exaggerated incredulousness.

"Fine, if I must."

"Thanks, my favourite little Tyler," I leant over and pecked my dear big brother on the cheek. "Just tell anyone who asks that I've gone back to yours to sleep in peace."

"The fact that that is likely enough to be true should worry you, Alex."

"Meh, it'll be fine," I waved away his concerns. "I've passed school so far."

"Yeah, so far."

"Shush, child, shush," I instructed, placing a hand over Tyler's mouth. "Now drive."

XXX

It wasn't very long until Tyler had dropped me off at the agreed meeting point and he was back on his way to Hell. Whoops, I mean school. But it is basically the same thing, except school is more boring than Hell. And more painful…

Anyways, when it took longer than five minutes for Elena to arrive, I started to get bored. Not surprising, really. I mean, it is me that we're talking about here. But I tried to be good, I tried to just stand there normally.

But in the end… I just couldn't resist.

It just happened. I couldn't control myself. The music just burst out of me.

"I'm on the highway to hell…. Mu mu mu mu… I'm on the highway to hell."

Add in a few head bobs, weird dance moves and a belting voice and you pretty much have an accurate image of what I was doing.

Hehe, I do love that song.

One of ma faves.

"… my friends are gonna be there too… I'm on the highway to hell… no stop signs… hey satan, payin' my dues… I'm on my way to the Promised Land… don't stop me… I'm on the highway to hell… I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL! Yeah!"

An amused cough had me freezing mid-dance move.

Ohhhhh, please tell me that no one is there, that no one has just watched me dancing like a lunatic.

Planting an abnormally large smile on my face, I spun around. Standing behind me were Elena and Caroline. My twin had an amused look on her face and she looked thoroughly entertained. I dreaded to think how much she had seen. The blonde vampire had a look of 'why does this not surprise me?' on her face.

"Hey guys," I beamed, skipping forward.

"Oh Alexa," Ellie shook her head. "Did you get bored?"

"Well, yeah," I replied, not at all ashamed at the fact that I got bored while waiting.

I picked up the bag from Tyler and linked arms with my twin, before allowing her to lead the way.

"So didja get everything that we need?" I asked as us three girlies walked.

"Yeah, Caroline had some blood that we could use at her house and I stopped by the house and got a little something extra that should help."

"That's good, do I get to know what that little something extra is?"

"Nope, not yet."

Is that an evil little grin that I detect there twinnie? Evil twinnie.

"Fine, I suppose that I can accept that," I sniffed, dramatically throwing an arm over my face.

"Moving on," Elena said, gently jabbing me in the ribs. "Did you sort out your alibi with Tyler?"

"Yuppers, I am currently at his house, sleeping the day away. Have you sorted yours out?"

"No, not yet. Hey Caroline?"

"Yeah?" the blonde answered, looking back at my twin from where she was leading the way.

"I need you to be my alibi while we're here."

"I… I don't know… I want to but I don't know how well I'd do."

"Pwease Care-Bear?" I pouted pitifully. "For us?"

I even batted my eyelashes for extra effect.

"Oh ok then," she relented after the famous twin puppy dog look came out.

"Thank you Blondie," I grinned, revelling in the mini-victory.

"Tell everyone that I wasn't feeling well and I went to Tyler's house to be with Alexa," Elena instructed. "That would make more sense than me going home by myself."

"I can't believe that I am agreeing to this," the vampire sighed. "I'm a terrible liar."

Uh oh, are those doubts that I hear Miss Forbes?

"And keep Stefan busy," Ellie added. "I don't want him to know what we're up to."

Smart idea that twinnie. Stef-Stef would most definitely not approve of this. Which is why we diverted him off earlier. The last thing that we need now is for him to catch us right before we even get any answers.

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this," Care protested.

Yup, those are definitely doubts that I am hearing. Tut tut.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit."

Point to the Gilbert girl. Well done Ellie.

"Yeah, because she threatened me," the blonde retorted.

Hmmm, threatening, eh? Well, if you say that that works…

"Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic," Caroline was quick to say when she saw me opening my mouth.

Damn, that girl knows me too well.

"It's just… Stefan's gonna see right through me."

Elena stopped so that she could look Caroline in the eye, "Caroline, as our friend, do you promise or not?"

Oooh Ellie, dirty move.

Sob, I am so proud of you twin.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code," Care sighed, but she relented. "Ok. I promise."

"Ok," Elena smiled slightly as she continued walking.

We were rapidly approaching the steps that lead down to the tomb. We really did spend far too much time around this old, not there anymore church.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" the she-vamp asked.

"Well, because he would never ever want us to do this, nor would he ever be ok with us doing this," I explained for my twin.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the blonde nodding at my answer, obviously accepting it.

It was then that we made our way down the stairs.

I tightened my grip on Elena's arm. While I was near enough over my fear of Katherine, and that was only because of my encounter with Rose and Elijah, there was still a part of me that was scared of her. And I think that that part will be staying with me for a long time to come. Which was quite fair, I mean, she did kill me. The bitch.

Stopping in front of the door to the tomb, we all took a deep breath.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Caroline asked once last time, obviously hoping that we would change our minds and leave.

"Yes, we're sure," Ellie answered, staring at the door.

"Yup, absolutely and completely sure," I agreed and became immediately proud of myself when my voice didn't shake.

"She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus," Elena continued, explain our reasoning to Caroline. "The only one who can tell us how to stop him."

And stop him we will.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never given it. Are you sure about this?"

"Caroline, she has nothing to gain from lying to us. In fact, I would even say that telling us the truth would benefit her, even if it is just to terrify us," I answered.

"I just… I can't just sit back and wait," Elena said, a quiet desperation in her voice. "I have to know, Caroline. Please."

Finally convinced, or at least, as convinced as she was ever gonna be, the vampire moved towards the door to the tomb and slowly pulled it open.

"Katherine?" Elena called into the dark tomb ahead of us.

"Hello?" I added my voice to the call.

Noticing that Caroline was still stood next to us, my twin said, "We'll be ok from here."

A noise from the tomb pulled our attention back to the entrance. And what is that that I see?

Oh my god it's a zombie!

Haha, only kidding, it was just a very not good looking vampire.

Hmmm, is it bad that I got so much pleasure out of seeing Katherine looking so weak?

The twin lookalike staggered to the entrance of the tomb before coming to a stop just before the magic barrier.

"Hello Elena, Alexa," she sneered, her voice husky and weak. "You come to watch me wither away?"

"I have," I smirked, deliberately tormenting the vampire who killed me. "She didn't."

The look the Kathy shot me was absolutely poisonous.

"Goodbye Caroline," she snapped pointedly, clearly not caring that her attempt to get rid of the other vampire was blaringly obvious.

Sensing her hesitance, my twinnie was quick to reassure, "As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us. Please."

You've been using that word a lot twin. You really must be desperate to get these answers.

With a great amount of reluctance, Caroline left us alone in the tomb with Katherine.

"Stefan know that you're both here?" Kat asked, a mocking hint to her weak voice.

I made the conscious effort to let Elena take control of this conversation. After all, the subject matter did affect her more. It was her lift on the line, not mine.

"I brought you some things," Ellie said instead of giving Katherine an answer to her question.

Giving me a nod, I put the bag down on the ground next to my twin. Elena put her own bag of goodies down on the ground next to it.

"You came to bribe me?" the vamp asked, sounding slightly shocked as she stared at the bags. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to tell me about Klaus," Elena answered firmly as she gestured for me to start to empty the bag that I had gotten from Tyler.

A flash of surprise crossed Katherine's face, but it was gone in an instant, leaving behind a cool, calm exterior.

"Hmm, you have been busy," she remarked casually as I straightened up, deciding that gift giving time was over.

"You have nooooo idea," I muttered, leaning against the wall. Busy is an understatement compared to what we have been recently.

"I brought you this," Ellie said, pulling something out of her bag. It was one of the items that I did not know about, so I was just as intrigued as Katherine was.

But even I, who knew my twin better than anyone, could have expected her to pull the old Petrova book out of the bag. Wow Ellie, I'd never have thought to bring that along as a bribe.

"It's your family history," Elena explained, opening the book and flipping through it. "It says in here that the family line ended with you."

"And we all know that that is not true," I finished for my twin. "The evidence is standing right in front of you"

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katie scoffed as Elena put the book down on the ground.

"Nah mate," I replied as Ellie went back to the bag. "That's why we brought this."

And ta da.

My twin pulled a bottle of blood out the bag and held it up. She made extra sure that the trapped, starving vampire could see it.

This elicited a rather strong response from said vampire. Katherine shot forward, trying to get to the blood. But she was quickly stopped by the magic barrier that kept her trapped in the tomb. Oooh unlucky there dearie.

"You don't look so good," Elena commented, slowly walking forward.

"I wonder, how long is it until your body shuts down?" I carried on.

"10 years?"

"20 years?"

"It must be painful to desiccate and mummify."

I sighed and shook my head, "We can't even begin to imagine."

Giving up on standing, Katherine slumped to the floor, leaning her tired body against the wall. Exchanging nods, we joined her, but with just a tad more grace. I let Elena take charge of the blood and watched in disgusted fascination as she poured some in a small, plastic shot glass, courtesy of moi. After I passed her a stick, Ellie pushed it across the magic barrier and into the starving vampire's greedy grasp.

Katherine grasped the glass and immediately downed the blood. It had an almost immediate effect on the vampire as her skin regained some more of its colour and she just looked better in general. Or, more like me when suffering from a bad but not too bad hangover.

"You have the Petrova fire," the vampire commented as she cast her gaze over my twin and I.

"More blood?" my twin offered, clearly pleased that the she-vamp had taken the bait.

Said vampire placed the plastic cup on the floor and pushing it back in our direction.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I," Katherine offered as Elena poured her more blood. "It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria," Kathy paused before adding, "Or was thrown out."

Ok, one, 1492? Yowza, that was a long long long time ago. And two, thrown out? That sounds… potentially interesting. Meh, who am I kidding, I am so very interested in learning the story behind that.

Elena waited until the vampire had the blood on her side of the magic barrier before repeating, "Thrown out?"

Katherine nodded, "My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time."

"Why? What did you do?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"I had a baby out of wedlock," the vampire answered before mockingly adding, "The shame."

Yikes. Poor Katherine. And I never ever thought that I would ever think that. Damn, what is happening?

"It was kept secret?" Elena prodded.

"Mhmm," Kat nodded. "My baby was given away."

Aww that is so sad. While I may hate the bitch for everything that she has done, I would never wish for her baby to be taken away from her.

"I was banished to England and had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was quite taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell."

Can't say that I blame her there. I would probably run as well. Hell, there is no probably about it, I would screaming for the hills the moment that I found out.

Twinnie and I exchanged looks.

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asked.

"The same thing that he'll want from you," Katherine replied a bit too casually for my liking. "He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger," Ellie breathed.

I immediately reached for her hand and took it in mine, giving it a firm squeeze.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body."

Noooot gooooood.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

I wasn't even around her and she was still managing to drive me insane. What was it about that girl that I just couldn't get her out of my mind? I could still remember the softness of her lips and the warmth of her body against mine. Get it together Damon, you're supposed to be the big bad, evil brother. Forget about her, just like you made her forget about your confession.

Get Alexa Gilbert out of your head and start focusing on this Klaus problem. Because if he really is after Elena, and if he does actually get his hands on her, then there won't be an Alexa to think about.

I strode into the living room, searching for the errant vampire that I had reluctantly agreed to house. Why did I agree to do that again? Oh yeah, because she might know something about some big bad vampire who might exist and might want Elena. That is far too many 'mights' to make me happy.

Spotting her sitting on the couch, I made my way over to her.

"Alright Rosebud, I need some answers," I declared, standing right in front of her. It was then that I noticed that she was crying. "Oh please, don't tell me that you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head."

You've gotta be kidding me.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asked, wiping away the last of her tears and standing up.

Me?

Sensitive?

Only for the right person.

And you, Rosebud, are not the right person.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason," I retorted, completely avoiding answering her question. "Takes the emotion out of it."

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine."

"Is that a dig?" I asked, allowing a hint of threat to enter my voice.

"It's an observation," Rose corrected, once again sounding completely unfazed at my threat. "Being in love with your brother's girlfriend's twin sister must be difficult."

"I'm not in love with anyone," I immediately retorted. It was practically second nature to deny my feelings for Alexa by this point. Especially since I knew that she could never return them. She deserved someone better, someone who could give her what she needed. Someone who was not me.

"You want to try that again?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get on my bad side," I growled, moving forward and showing a hint of fang.

"Then show me your good side," the other vampire countered.

Ok, so she wants to play it like this then, well, that's easily done. Fine. I can do that.

"How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you," Rosebud answered, shaking her head.

Ugh, that is extremely unhelpful.

"Come on," I groaned, gladly allowing the Klaus issue to take my mind off of the crazy Gilbert girl who had stolen my heart. "Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close."

I wasn't too happy with that.

"Humour me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole," I gestured for her to continue when she paused. "A guy named Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect. I'll drive."

I started to move towards the doorway, eager to get on my way.

"No. You forget that not all of us can do the sun."

I turned to see that the female vampire had not moved from her previous position.

Damn, I had forgotten that. Guess I was just too used to having the luxury of a ring to protect me.

"Then you drive. Come on."

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I stared at Katherine as she accepted another cup of blood from Elena. I almost did not want to believe what she was saying. But I knew that it was the truth because she had no reason to lie. In this situation, the truth is far more worse than any lie could ever be.

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" my twin asked, her grip on my hand tightening.

"It's really tedious," Kathy stated before drinking the blood and crushing the cup in her grip.

"Tedious or not, we don't care," I said, fighting to keep my voice steady. "Just tell us."

The vampire gave me a look before saying, "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood."

Of course it was, because nothing in our lives is ever easy.

"Witches are crafty with their spells."

That's of absolutely no surprise to us. The amount of trouble that we have gotten in because of witches and crafty spells. I wonder if there is such a thing as an uncrafty witch spell.

"The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

Well, isn't that just… wonderful…

Not.

"And let me guess, you ran before he could kill you?" I piped up, pushing away any and all thoughts of my sister dying.

"Something like that," Kat replied.

There was a couple of seconds of silence until I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Care to elaborate on that?"

Seriously, if looks could kill, Katherine would have killed me several times over with the amount of glares that she had sent me. And oh look, there's another one.

Katherine then proceeded to elaborately describe her escape from the evil Klaus.

"Trevor helped me escape the night before the sacrifice. I spent the night running through the woods, successfully managing to avoid all vampires that I encountered. After a very harrowing night, Trevor directed me to a small cottage. It was there that I met Rose who was immediately displeased once she had learnt what Trevor had done. She was adamant that I would be returned to Klaus at nightfall, along with the moonstone. She even went so far as to locking me in the backroom to stop me from escaping again."

XXX

_Damon's POV_

Rose directed the car down into an underground parking lot behind a coffee shop. A coffee shop? Seriously? We're going to meet a vampire and we're at a coffee shop. Honestly, what are vampire standards slipping to nowadays?

"Back entrance," I remarked as we got out of the car. "How convenient."

"That's the point," Rose said, ignoring my sarcasm. "We can't all have daylight rings."

I wiggled my fingers, showing off my snazzy little daylight ring. Despite her flaws, Emily Bennett did do a good thing by giving me this ring.

"How do you know that this Slater guy is even here?" I changed the subject because even I was not mean enough to rub in the fact that I could go out into the sun. Even if Alexa is of the opinion that I am a 'meanie'.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here."

"Good," I nodded before shooting forward and wrapping a hand around her throat. Pushing the female vampire against the wall, I leant in and whispered, "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something that I'm very good at."

I added a proud little smirk to the end of my threat, taking a moment to reminisce about all of the hearts that I had ripped out.

But I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as Rose broke free from my grasp. She grabbed hold of me, spun me around and pushed me against the car. I didn't even bother struggling because I just knew that I wouldn't be able to break free.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."

As the older vampire released me, I slowly turned back around. I was extremely reluctant to admit it, but my respect for the female vampire was slowly increasing.

"You can trust me."

Trust? Yeah, that's probably never gonna happen.

I followed Rose into the coffee shop and blinked at the amount of sunlight that flooded the room.

"Whoa," I looked over at my companion. "What about the sunlight?"

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate," she promptly answered. "You see the appeal now?"

I did.

As I looked around the shop, I couldn't help but think that Alexa would love this place. It was just the sort of coffee shop that she would like. Well, as long as it sold coffee she would like it. But I could imagine bringing her here for a drink one day.

"That and the free Wi-Fi."

I drew away from my thoughts as a young looking man approached us, smiling at Rose. Rose smiled back at the vampire and pulled him into an embrace. I watched on with raised eyebrows, my mind unwillingly drifting towards another brown-haired, green-eyed girl who greeted her friends with hugs. I couldn't help but notice the physical similarity between Rose and Alexa. The short spiky brown hair. The captivating green eyes. The tanned skin. I suppose that that is why I gave Rose this opportunity to help and why I just didn't immediately kill her the moment she arrived last night.

"Hey, how are you?" Rose asked, pulling away from the vampire who was obviously Slater.

"Good," he answered, that annoying smile still on his face. "I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm, it's a long story, but I wanted you to meet," Rose started but was quickly interrupted by Slater.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned b 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova."

Ok… how does this vampire who has never met me know so much about me?

"So I take it that I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

And he knew about the church… Seriously, who was this guy? And why did he know so much?

"Yes, it was right," Rose replied. "Thank you for the tip."

Slater then turned his complete attention to me, "It's nice to meet you. Maybe."

He held out his hand and I reluctantly accepted it. As we shook hands, I looked at Rose, hoping that she would do something about the strange vampire who was staring at me so intently.

"What's going on Rose?" said strange vampire asked when we released hands. "Where's Trevor?"

As Rose's face fell, I looked away.

Awkward.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Ellie asked, but we already knew the answer.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart."

Of course, Ellie and I know from experience that Rose is not the sort of person to have a change of heart in these sorts of situations. But hey, I respect her for knowing what she wants.

"I was desperate to not go back to Klaus. After all the effort that I had put into escaping, it would be meaningless to just go back and die. So I stabbed myself with a knife that I had stolen during my escape. I knew that Rose wold come back into the room eventually so all I had to do was wait. And I knew that she would need to return to back to Klaus alive. When she discovered the wound, the first thing that she did was to feed me her blood. All I had to do then was wait until she was distracted and then, well, you can guess what I did. Fortunately, Rose had given me the perfect opportunity. I took the rope that she had intended to use to tie me, tied a noose and hung myself."

"Oh my god," I whispered, while I knew that Katherine would go to extreme lengths to survive, I didn't realise that she would go to that extreme. More fool me, I suppose.

"You killed yourself?" Elena exclaimed, her voice filled with shock and horror.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger," Katherine shrugged, sounding not at all bothered. "As a vampire, I was no longer of any use to him."

So does that mean that if Ellie got turned into a vampire, then Klaus wouldn't need her? And that she wouldn't be hunted down by him and his lackeys?

"But it didn't work," my twin pointed out. "You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since."

Ooh yeah, that's a good point Ellie.

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance," Katie P remarked as casually as could be. "But living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock."

The look on my sister's face worried, she did not look good. I shuffled to the side and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Maybe talking to Katherine was not such a good idea. I mean, yeah she gave us the answers we needed but she also made things worse. Her words were likely to drive Elena to do something stupid.

"What's wrong? Afraid that I'm right?" the vampbitch asked mockingly. "You don't want to die? Well, there's another way out."

She held out her wrist and made a small cut with her nail. Blood slowly oozed out of the wound. Vampire blood.

"Better hurry," we watched as the small cut slowly began to heal. "Your opportunity is going… going… going… and gone."

Katherine looked up at my twin, completely ignoring my presence.

"I made the other choice."

"No," I shook my head. "You chose to use others to save your own life. You tricked them into turning you."

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them," Elena backed up my point. "Trevor just got killed."

But the bitch didn't seem at all bothered, "I never thought that he would have lasted that long."

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives," Ellie breathed, sounding horrified.

"Of course she doesn't Elena," I said through gritted teeth. There was a familiar burning in my eyes and I stood up, hiding my tears. "Katerina Petrova doesn't give a damn about other people."

I don't know why I was crying. But I guess it was to do with the hopelessness of the situation. The only reason that Katherine escaped the sacrifice was because she turned herself into a vampire. Even then, she's been on the run for 500 years because she pissed Klaus off by doing so. And the injustice done to Trevor and Rose. I mean, I didn't like them, they kidnapped my twin for godsake, but they didn't deserve to be used like that. Nor did they deserve to be hunted for 500 years because of Katherine.

What could we possibly do?

"Your sister's right, Elena, I was looking out for myself. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same."

With that said, she turned her back on us and opened up her family book.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Trevor asked me as we made our way over to a table by the window.

"Beyond dead," I replied, thinking back to the satisfying moment that I got to drive a stake through the heart of the vampire who tried to take my Alexa away from me.

"Trevor was a good man," the other vampire lamented sadly. "He helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for Psych PHD."

And I wanted to know that because…?

"Slater's been in college since '74," Rose told me, causing me to once again wonder why they were telling me this. It's neither interesting nor an answer to the question that we're here to answer.

"When I was turned," the younger vampire added. "I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's."

"The point?" I asked, wondering why the hell he felt the need to tell me even more irrelevant information.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point?" the idiot exclaimed, completely missing the point of my question. "What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, pleas enlighten me."

I was not impressed with his sarcasm. Nor did I appreciate it. Who did this little punk think he is? Talking to me like that. I glared at Slater and just as I was about to tell him in no uncertain terms what I thought that he should be doing with his eternity, Rose spoke up. Obviously she had noticed my reaction to the idiot's words.

"We need your help," she said. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

"Craigslist," Slater instantly answered, looking completely serious.

"Really?"

There is no way that he is serious about that.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

Damn.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked as she stood up and moved to stand next to me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and leant against her slightly.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena," Katherine answered, not even bothering to look over at us. "I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot."

"Ok, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back, isn't it?" Ellie was onto something. "Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

The vampire pushed the book to the ground and pulled herself up. Is it bad that I felt happy that she was still quite weak, even after the blood that we had given her?

"500 years on the run, I figured that maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal," she shrugged, looking at us.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone."

"Right again," Katherine nodded.

Good analysing and deducting there Ellie.

"But that can't be everything that you need," I spoke up, doing some deducing of my own. "Otherwise you would have just taken Elena and left town already. So you must need something else to break the curse."

I don't know whether to be offended or not by Katherine's surprised look.

"Ooh, look who is getting smarted."

"I've always been smart, bitch, you've just been too busy trying to kill me to notice," I shot a smirk at the vampire.

"Alexa's right. Because if it was just me and the stone, there would have been no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse," Elena continued.

I felt a burst of anger at her words. I was so pissed that Katherine had done that to my Tyler. That she had made him trigger that life destroying curse. I did my best to act normally around my big bro, but the deep, overpowering urge to hide him away from the world and the curse took a lot to control. And, once again, it was all Katherine's fault. Why is it, that whenever something bad happens to one of my siblings, she's the one who caused it? Tyler with the werewolf curse. Helping to push Damon off the deep-end which caused him to almost kill Jeremy. And well, I don't even need to list everything that she has done to Elena.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf?" Elena took over the part that involved the werewolf, and by extension, Tyler. She knew that it would be difficult for me.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

Keep it up and you'll be hard to come by.

"What else?" I demanded through gritted teeth. I just wanted to get this conversation over with so that I could just get away.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

The hell she will. Stay away from my Bonnie.

"What else?" Ellie asked.

"A vampire."

A vampire…? Oh…

"Caroline," we gasped out in unison.

"It could have been anyone," Bitcherine shrugged. "I was going to go for precious little Alexa. But then I figured that it would be much more satisfying to watch her live after nearly everyone that she loves has died."

"You bitch," I breathed.

"But I do like the poetry of Caroline," Kat finished with a smirk.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Ellie asked, pulling me even closer.

"Better you die than I."

With those chilling words said, the vampire just turned around and walked back into the tomb.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"Here's what I don't get," I started. "Elijah moved around during the day, which means that the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it," Slater was quick to answer. "If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

Oh isn't that just wonderful.

"But werewolves are extinct," Rose frowned.

"True, I've never seen one but rumour has it," Slater started.

"Not such a rumour," I interrupted, wincing slightly.

"Mystic Falls?" the younger vamp asked and I nodded. "God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it," I corrected him before getting back on topic. "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?" Slater frowned.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

Please be that simple. For once, please be that simple.

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how," I demanded, unwilling to waste any more time.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original?" Slater scoffed. "And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

I rolled my eyes, "You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us."

If it helped Elena then I'm sure that Bonnie would help. If not, Alexa would be able to make her, especially if it helped to save her twin.

Slater was almost convinced and I was so close to having an easy and simple solution to this problem.

But then the windows shattered.

It was complete panic with people running around screaming and glass flying everywhere. I flung myself to the ground along with the other occupants of my table. The vampires who were unlucky enough to not have daylight rings started to burn, including Slater and Rose. Pushing myself up, I looked out of what was once a window, trying to find the person who could have done this. But I could not see anyone was looked like they had done it.

Just as I was about to go outside and have a proper look, I glanced down. While Slater had quickly fled the scene, the little weasel, Rose was still burning on the ground. After one last glance outside, I picked up her jacket and used it to cover the other vampire's skin. Supporting most of her weight, I helped Rose out through the back entrance and into the underground parking lot. When she stumbled, I adjusted my hold and picked up, carrying her to the car.

After gently setting her down on the backseat, I pulled off the jacket to see that the burns were already healing.

"You're gonna be ok," I told her.

"I know," Rose returned, her voice shaky.

Now that I knew that she was ok, I had to ask, "Who's behind that?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Where is Slater?"

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy. He wouldn't betray me."

"Who did it?"

"It's Klaus," Rose sobbed. "Don't you understand? You don't know this mean, we're dead, we're all dead."

Feeling slightly shocked at the force of her outside and the fear in her voice, I pulled Rose closer and allowed her to cry onto my shoulder.

Things just got a whole lot more difficult.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

With Katherine's last words still echoing in our minds, we remained frozen in place, watching the tomb entrance. Sighing, Elena moved forward and began to pack away the things that were left on our side of the magic barrier. I watched my twin move with a heaviness in my heart, I could just tell that thoughts were going through her mind that I would not like.

But before I could say anything, Mr Hero came hurrying down the stairs.

"Elena," Stefan exclaimed, rushing over to my twin. He added an "Alexa," when he saw me lurking over by the wall.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Ellie asked.

That's quite a stupid question to ask, dear sister, for it is rather obvious that he came here for you.

"I could ask you the same question," Stef countered, grasping Ellie's shoulders.

"Caroline told you," Elena nodded.

I frowned, there was a quiet defeat in my twin's tone. And I did not like that. While I might not know the exact thoughts going through her head, for her to have that tone, I knew that they were pretty damn bad thoughts. And because of those thoughts, I knew that my confession of love to Damon would have to wait. As much as I hated to delay it, I had to sort my sister out first.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important that you'd have to keep it from me."

There was an underlying tone of hurt in Stefan's voice.

"I knew that you'd stop us," my twin defended her actions.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie," the vampire desperately told Elena. "Do not listn to her. She's a liar, Elena."

No Stefan, for once, she's a truther.

"What if she isn't?" Elena countered. "You didn't hear what she said."

While I was desperate to get involved, I knew that I shouldn't. This was between Elena and Stefan. And they needed to sort this out themselves.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Stefan was quick to tell my sister.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?"

At my sister's words, I closed my eyes. I knew it. I just knew it. In her mind, she thinks that if she gives herself up to Klaus, then we'll be ok. That if she dies in this stupid sacrifice, then we'll all live. She'll give up to save us.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan," I opened my eyes to see that Katherine had returned and was smirking at the other vampire. "I haven't even told you the best part of the story. When I got back to Bulgaria, I arrived to find all the servants and cattle dead. Slaughtered brutally. You can almost guess what I found inside the house. My dad was dead, skewered to wall with his own sword. But it was the next two bodies that were the worst. Lying on the bed, one on top of the other, were my mother and younger sister. My sister, she had eyes that were so much like yours, Alexa." I looked at Katherine only to see her staring directly at me. "Their throats were torn out and blood covered them. He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, your precious little twin and anyone that you've ever loved."

And those were the words which would ensure that Elena would give herself up. Anything to save the people that she cared about.

"No, look at me," Stefan said softly to my twin, pulling her gaze away from Katherine. "No, do not listen to her, ok?"

"Always the protector," Kat mocked him. "But even you must realise that she's doomed. There's nothing that you can do to stop it… unless, of course, you have this."

The vampiress held up the moonstone.

"What?" Ellie frowned.

"Oh there it is," Stefan growled at Katherine. "It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?"

Oh Stefan, you're so desperate not to believe her.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan," Katherine argued. "It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch."

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

Katherine once again retreated back into the tomb. And we were left with her final words.

I was left with the feeling that unless we did something, I would lose my twin to her own self-sacrificing stupidity.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

I sat staring into the flames, trying not to think of the girl who had stolen my heart. I had decided to forgo a glass and drinking directly from the bottle. After the past couple of days, I had gone straight to the good stuff, as Alexa liked to call it.

"I'm sorry about today," Rose said as she entered the room. "I didn't know that that was gonna happen."

"I believe you," I muttered, not taking my eyes off of the fire.

"I wish that we could save Elena. I know that you want to, especially for Alexa."

"And I will."

"You remind me of Trevor."

I frowned at Rose's words as walked up next to me with a glass.

"Why? Why him?" I asked as I poured her a glass.

"Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for."

"And where did that get him?"

"Dead. And my loyalty to him almost got me dead too."

I nodded, holding up the bottle, giving a mock toast, "To friendship."

"You're right to fight it," Rose remarked as she sat down on the couch. The couch that Alexa had claimed as hers. "The way you feel about her."

"And why's that?" I asked, turning around to look at the other vampire, my attention successfully diverted.

"Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone."

"Caring gets you dead, huh?"

"It might just be the time to turn the switch off on your emotions."

Remembering our conversation earlier in the day, I countered that with, "I will if you will."

Rose smiled at me and for the first time, I realised that for the first time in 500 years, she was alone. Her best friend was dead, murdered before her eyes and here she was, helping to save a girl that she probably didn't even like. She needed a best friend. And I needed a friend who was not the girl that I loved.

"Your friend is dead, right?" I remarked as I walked over and sat down next to her on the couch, right in Alexa's favourite spot.

"Yeah," Rosebud frowned as I filled up her glass.

"You looking for a new one yet?"

The female vampire stared at me for a minute before smiling, "Only if you think that you're up to it."

"You're the one who's going to need to be up to it, I come as a package deal: me with a whole lot of trouble."

"For a new friend, I think that trouble will be worth it."

We sat there sharing the rest of the bottle. And Alexa said that I couldn't make friends.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I slowly followed as Elena raced up the stairs, desperate to get into the house before she completely fell apart. Stefan was closer behind her than I was.

"Elena," he called as he reached her.

I waited at the bottom of the porch stairs, watching as Ellie failed to get the door open.

"I can't talk about it, Stefan," she told him, her voice thick with tears as she turned around.

"You don't have to," Stefan, amazing Stefan, reassured her. "Don't shut me out, Elena, please."

My twin broke down, tears falling thick and fast. And for the first time in my life, I resisted the instinct to go running over to her and pull her into my arms. Instead, I allowed Stefan to pull her close to him.

"I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me."

Seeing that Stefan had everything well in hand with comforting my sister, I turned and slowly walked away. My heart breaking with every step.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

"It's a lie, you know," Rose remarked halfway through the second bottle. "There's no switch that you can turn off. Sure, when you're a newbie but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend."

Well that just… sucks.

The sound of a phone ringing caught our attention and I watched as Rose dug it out of her jeans pocket.

"Slater?" she murmured in surprise before answering it. "Hello?"

I eavesdropped on the conversation, not even bothering to hide what I was doing.

"_Rose?"_

"Slater? Are you ok?"

"_Yes, I took off. I'm sorry, I was freaking freaked."_

"No, I'm sorry to involve you."

"_Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging."_

I gestured for her to get him to continue.

"Ok, what did you find?" Rose asked, looking over at me

"_You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone."_

We both frowned at that. While it was something that I was asking earlier, I never actually considered it to be a plausible idea.

"How? What do you mean? I don't follow."

"_Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it."_

I nodded the moment that I heard the question. If there was chance of breaking this curse before Alexa would lose her sister, then I would do anything, even talk to Katherine again.

"Yes, he can get it. What next?"

"_You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose."_

Our frowns deepened as he hung up. That was an… interesting conversation.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

Getting back was difficult but I needed to do it. My twin's live hung in the balance. And if anyone could help, it would be her. As for her price, I could help her get exactly what she needed.

The entrance to the tomb was empty. Not that I expected her to be there.

"I figured it out," I said, my voice echoing. "What you mean when you said that you have something that I need."

There was still no sign of her, but I could just tell that she was listening.

"You had information. About Klaus. About the sacrifice. About what will happen to my sister."

"Well done, little Alexa," Katherine smirked as she stepped into view. "You've finally worked it out."

"Once I had all the information, it wasn't that difficult."

"Hmm, but the question is, what do you plan on doing now?" the vampire walked all the way forward to the edge of tomb, a gleam of interest in her eye.

Right, deep breaths Alexa, this is why you're here. You can do this.

"I'm willing to make you a deal, Katherine," I stated with confidence that I didn't feel.

It was hard to tell whether or not this was what she wanted. But it was what I needed.

"Go on," she pushed when I hesitated.

"If you help me protect Elena and keep her alive, then I'll help you get out of this tomb."

"Ok, but I want something more."

Pushing down all of my nerves and anxieties, I asked, "What is that?"

"I want you to kill Klaus."

I stared at her, my eyes wide, "This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?"

"I needed someone crazy and desperate enough to do it. And when I first met you, I knew that you had a greater chance of succeeding than anyone else because it meant saving your precious twin sister."

"Right, ok, fine, if I get you out of this tomb and kill Klaus, you'll help me keep my sister alive. Deal?"

"Deal."

Why do I feel as though I have made one of the worst mistakes possible?

A deal with the devil indeed.

XXX

**A/N: Oh my god guys, I am so so so so sorry that it took so long to update this. I swear that I did not mean to take this long but uni took over my life and then I got a huge writers block at the beginning of this chapter. But I battled through, just for you amazing people who are reading this. So I really hope that you all enjoyed reading it.**

**I want to give a huge huge huge thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this fic. A special thank you to ddluzelle, winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, I love damon Salvatore girl, SomebodyWhoCares, xvioleetdreams, mfmxxx, IJustLuvVamps (for both reviews), HauntedVampyre, Linda, Earwen85, TimeLord293, Rudy, Kyouki no kitsune and bookwormultimate for all your amazing reviews. They really pushed me to keep writing this for you guys.**

**Question for this chapter is: what shall I do with Andie? I have a sort of plan for what I want to do with her but I was wondering what you guys wanted to happen to her. Thank you :)**

**Once again, I have no idea as to when the next update shall be, but since I have a definite plan for the rest of season 2, I am hoping that it will not take nearly 5 months. But writing Alexa helps me de-stress so the next update may be soon. I hope you all enjoyed reading and I hope to update soon. Until next time my amazing readers :) **


	33. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

I curled myself up into a ball, resting my head on Tyler's arm. Tyler sighed and moved my head so that it was laying on his chest instead. One hand started playing with my hair while the other gently rested on my forearm. He didn't bother asking if I was ok, because he knew me well enough to see that I clearly wasn't. I idly traced a finger over Ty's chest as my gaze revolved around his room. For the first time in days, I allowed the 'I'm fine, seriously guys, I'm perfectly fine' mask to drop. Because the truth was, I wasn't fine. An ancient psycho vampire wanted to kill my twin in some sort of sacrifice and I have just made a deal with the vampire who killed me to stop him. Fine was so far off the table that 57 dinner courses wouldn't be enough to find it.

But despite all of that bad shizzle happening, that wasn't the main thing that was bothering me. No, instead something far far worse had been playing on my mind. And this was one issue that I couldn't keep bottled up. Not this time. No, this time, it would destroy me.

"I've been thinking of drinking again."

And with that sentence, I had admitted just how badly everything had been affecting me. It was common knowledge amongst my trusted homies that I had not touched a drop of alcohol in ages. Not since me and Elena had that big blow out over my drinking habits. And they had all been very supportive in helping me keep off the good stuff, the bad stuff, hell, the stuff in general. Even, my dear Damon the Dick had been supportive in his own Dicky Damon way. And no, I'm not including the times that he waved glasses of the good stuff under my nose. But even then, he wouldn't let me touch a drop of it, because he knew that deep down, I didn't want to. And he supported my decision.

"Oh Alex, what's bothering so much that you would want to do that?" Ty sighed, removing his hand from my hair, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer. His hand rested on my side with his thumb gently stroking my waist.

While it felt good to have that closeness with someone, with the boy who I thought of as my older brother. It just… didn't feel right… and I knew why it didn't feel right… I wanted it to be Damon holding me like that. I wanted to be able to curl up into his chest, to feel his arms around me and to know that everything will be ok. Because I had the support of the man who I loved. But because of this stupid Klaus sacrifice situation, I couldn't even tell him that I loved him. Not yet, anyways.

"It's just… it's everything. All of it. It's just been happening all in one go. And I haven't even had time to breathe in between it all. I feel as though I'm getting over one thing and boom! Another thing comes careening into my life. And oh look, there's something else. It's all just pilling up and I haven't had any time to process and accept any of it and it's all getting too much and I can't cope with it anymore. I just can't express how I feel about it all and I've just been bottling it up. And now it just feels as though everything is going to explode."

I struggled to answer his question, unable to articulate exactly what I was feeling into a cohesive answer. Instead it all came out as one long rush.

But there was one thing that was clear from my answer. And that was that I wasn't able to cope anymore. And the last time that I wanted help coping with everything that was happening around me, I turned to alcohol. And then everything else came crashing down around me.

Laughing shakily, I joked, "Hell, I'm just surprised that I didn't go on an out of control drinking binge after Katherine killed me."

But I suppose that that was just because it happened to me. I didn't lose anyone. Not like when Luke and Jazz died and I lost my boyfriend and my best friend. No, this time I temporarily lost my life only to get it back a short time later. And I don't even remember being dead. But finding Luke's body, dead and throw away to the side like garbage, that memory was still clear as day.

"I can't deny it, we did expect you to."

"Instead I just surprised everyone by going on a cake baking and no sleeping binge."

"Yeah you did."

"Well, what can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

This time, it was a proper smile that I flashed up at my big bro. Because that was just so like a response that I would give if everything was ok and I was all happy and Alexa-like. That was the response that I would give if I was feeling normal.

"That you are, little sis, that you are," Ty-Ty smiled as he poked my cheek. "And it's good to see that smile again."

I shrugged, frowning slightly, "I guess I just need to… learn how to be happy again. It's like after Luke and Jazz died, I was so so upset and… not myself. And just like then, I just need a little kick to 'find myself' or whatever it is that people say."

It's weird to think that only a few short days ago, I was beaming away, delighted that I had finally allowed myself to admit that I was in love with Damon. I had felt as though nothing could hold me back. It's amazing how much difference a few short hours could make.

"Well, if anyone can do it, Alex, it's you."

"Aww thanks brah."

Guess all I need now is that little kick.

But let's just hope that this time, there isn't something right around the corner that will knock me down. Because I just need to be happy for a little bit.

Or I'm afraid at what might happen.

And what I might use to get that happiness back.

XXX

After insisting that Tyler get some sleep instead of driving me home because hot damn that full moon was close, I took a slow walk home. Slow being the key word.

Normally, my migration between the houses was rather quick, even when I was walking. But I guess… I dunno… I guess I just wanted to enjoy the stars, the peace, the quiet…

"Hello Alexa."

What was I saying about peace and quiet?

But I couldn't complain, it had been a long time since we had some private time to ourselves. Far too long. And I missed it. Missed it far too much. Because I needed it. Weird, I know. But it helped to… centre me, in a way. I could just be me and I didn't have to worry about being judged. And while I could do that with my family, it just felt… different. Which, again, was weird. It's just one big pile of weirdness.

Kind of like my life, now that I think about it.

"Hallo Damon," I turned around to look at my vampire, not even bothering to hide the smile threatening to overtake my face. While I had only seen him a couple of days ago, it felt like longer. I guess it's because we didn't really get to interact like we normally do. It was merely a five-way conversation.

"What are you doing walking around at this time of night?" the vampire asked me as he fell in step beside me as I continued my peaceful night-time walk.

Shrugging, I answered, "Just been visiting my Ty-Ty. Doin a little bit of brother and sister talking."

I barely even realised that I had drifted over so that I was walking right next to Damon and that I had wrapped my arms around one of his. It just felt… natural to do so.

"Of course you were," Damey rolled his eyes, slipping his arm from my grasp and wrapping it around my shoulders. His fingers gently stroked my skin as I processed what he said.

… Hey! What's he tryin to say by that?

"What's that supposed ta mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I slid my arm underneath his leather jacket and hooked my arm around the vampire's waist. It never ceased how to amaze and please me just how yummy his body was. The perfect body for hugging. It was also the perfect body for other stuff, but since we are not together yet, I shall not even try to think about that other stuff.

"Nothing," Damon smirked, leaning in closer, his breath drifting across the outer shell of my ear.

As he turned his head back around, I could have sworn that I felt his lips brush against my cheek. But… no… I must have been mistaken. Surely I must be mistaken, he wouldn't do that… would he?

I mentally shook my head and pushed it out of my mind. One thing at a time Lexa, find your happiness first and then focus on telling Damon that you lurve him.

I smiled back and shook my head in mock-exasperation. Being with Damon again, being with him like this, it felt… good. Really good. And being all cozied up to his hot hot bod was definitely a bonus.

…. Lllllllleeeeetttttssss just ignore that, shall we?

"So, what are you up to at this time of night, Damey?" I asked, snuggling in close to his side, revealing in the warmth of his touch.

"I'm a vampire, Alexa, roaming around at night is what we do," my vampire smirked down at me, allowing his face to change.

"No. no. no!" I giggled, guessing his intentions.

Damon laughed before letting go of me and lunging forward. His fangs scraped against my neck in a way which so totally not should have been arousing. I danced away, giggling wildly.

"Damon no!" I shrieked, dodging to the side when my vampire lunged at me again. But I was not quick enough and an arm wrapped around my waist, lifting me off the ground. I lifted my feet of the ground, trusting my Damon to support me.

"You're in a good mood tonight," I remarked, smiling up at my vampire, resting my arms on the arm wrapped around me.

"The same could be said for you, Alexa," Damon returned, his grip tightening slightly as he started walking again.

I rested the top of my head against his jaw as I thought for a moment, "I've realised that I have once again allowed my sadness to take control of me. And I just need to learn how to be happy again. I mean, I did it once, can't be too difficult to do it again."

And if something comes along to knock me down, then I'll just build myself back up again. And I'll be helluva lot stronger too. Even if it takes time, I'll always come through. I'm good like that.

"Well, well, well, you certainly are Little Miss Optimistic tonight."

"I'm feeling optimistic. Now put me down."

For once, Damon did what I requested without being annoying and we returned to our previous position.

It was nice, walking like this. I hadn't really been able to do it since Luke died all those months ago. And wow it's been such a long time. While it still hurt, the pain was bearable now. I could remember the good times without weeping over the sad times. Guess that saying really is true and that time really does heal all wounds.

My Damon was kind enough to walk me back to my house, keeping me entertained all the way.

But I have to admit, I was so tempted the entire way to just admit my feelings for him. To just screw the whole Elena must be sacrificed by Klaus the Idiot problem and just tell him. I was ready. But something held me back. And I just knew that I would be kicking myself for that later on. Because something was just telling me that life was about to come helluva lot harder for everyone. Too hard for sudden declarations of love.

Sometimes, life just sucked. Pun not intended.

"Goodbye Alexa," Damon said as I reluctantly moved away from his side as we approached my front door.

"Buh bye Damon," I smiled at my vampire as I dug my front door key out of my pocket.

Before I could convince myself not to, I quickly kissed his cheek before darting up the porch stairs. My lips tingled slightly as I forced my shaking hands to put the key in the lock and open the door. A quick glance over my shoulder showed that Damon was no longer standing behind me. I had to force down the disappointment that I felt at that as I walked through the front door.

Come on Alexa, get yourself together gurl.

I heard voices upstairs and wondered who the hell was up. It was far too late for normal sane people to be awake. Frowning in confusion, I slowly made my way up the stairs and the situation that I walked in on. Wow.

A sleep looking Elena was stood by her bedroom door, eyes wide and a slightly embarrassed look on her face. Aunt Jenna was dressed in what looked like a man's shirt, logic told me that it was Alaric's shirt, and only in a man's shirt. Her hair was all messed up and there was a very embarrassed look on her face. But it was poor poor Rick who caught my attention. The poor history teacher was only wearing his boxer shorts, which was why I had deducted that Aunt Jenna was wearing his shirt. And he had an uber embarrassed look on his face.

Aww poor Rickity Rick Ricky.

"Well, well, well, what's going on here, then?" I asked, leaning against the bannister.

Judging from the way that they all jumped at the sound of my voice, they hadn't realised that I was stood behind them.

Ellie was the first to recover and she answered my question, "I heard a noise and came out to investigate, only to find, well…"

Unable to properly finish her sentence, my twin just waved her hand around. And in all actual fact, that was probably the perfect way to describe what I had returned home to.

"We didn't think that anyone else was up," Alaric explained weakly.

Really dude? Poor excuse. Even if you didn't think that anyone else was up, you've gotta be prepared for anyone who might wake up. For example, Elena has an annoying habit of getting up in the middle of the night for a drink and then checking on her darling twin before going back to bed. Eventually you just learn to listen for her and use the warning to hide errant visitors under the bed. But even then, you've gotta be quiet so that there is no chance of waking anybody up.

"But here you are," Auntie J continued, equally as weakly. "And here Alexa is… Alexa why are you up at this time? Why are you even dressed at this time?"

"I've just got in," I shrugged casually as I meandered my way over to my twin and leaned against her.

"Where have you been?" Auntie frowned, preparing to give some sort of lecture.

"With Tyler, come on Auntie J, I told you before I even went there," I grinned, preparing to deal out my next blow. "Or were you too distracted by Rick to pay attention to what I was saying?"

The blushes that had fading now returned with a startling and satisfying, (for me), shade of bright red.

"We were just…" Rick started before sighing and just holding out the previously unnoticed bowl of ice cream.

"Chunky Monkey?" he offered.

Elena shook her head, declining the offer. There was a look of 'I'm far too tired to deal with this crap' look on her face. And I was simply amazed that she hadn't yet walked out of the situation and into her room.

But myself, on the other hand, I was never one to turn down free ice cream. Much to my family's eternal annoyance.

"Don't mind if I do," I grinned, scooping up a rather large helping with one of the spoons and immediately putting it in my mouth.

Oooooooh. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.

Meh, tis yummy. And that is worth the cold cold cold.

"Mmmm," I mumbled around the Chunky Monkey, putting the spoon back. "I do loooooove Chunky Monkey."

"We know, Lexa, we know," Ellie sighed and I could just sense the eye roll. She hooked her arm around my waist and slowly pulled me backwards, away from the ice cream. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and rested my head against hers.

"Well," Rick chuckled after a couple of minutes of silence. "I'm naked. So I'm gonna go."

With that said, Alaric walked… well, I say walked, what I mean is that he fled the area at a fast pace… and made his way into Aunt Jenna's bedroom.

Hmm, wonder what they're gonna be doing in there…

… Hang on, wait a minute, that's my aunt…. Ewww why am I thinking about that? There are certain things that I should not know or think about. And that, my darlings, is one of them.

I watched him leave a smirk, hmm, I wonder if I can use this as blackmail material to ensure that I can pass history this year? Mwahaha.

As though sensing my thoughts, I felt Elena sigh against my neck, forcing me to resist the urge to laugh. Using her grip on my waist, she gently manoeuvred me towards her bedroom door. Alrighty then, guess I was bunking with the twin. Meh, I don't mind, means I get snuggles cuddles with my twinsey.

"I'm really, really sorry," Auntie Jenna said sheepishly, stepping forward.

"Its ok, Jenna," my twin was quick to reassure our aunt.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, Auntie J," I added, just as keen to reassure her as Ellie was.

"I know he's been staying over a lot," Auntie J just couldn't resist worrying. "Are you… are you sure that it's ok?"

I sighed and twisted my head so that I could see Elena's face, "Do you wanna handle this? Or should I?"

"I'm sure that I can manage it," Ellie said before looking at Aunt Jenna. "Seems like things are good."

Wow, Elena, could you sound any more casual?

"They're extremely good," Auntie nodded. But I could just tell that she was resisting the wild urge to beam madly. And it was so sweet. She deserved to be happy. Especially after the whole Logan Scumfell debacle.

"Then, my darling Aunt, we are extremely ok with it," I responded before Ellie could open her mouth.

Aunt Jenna smiled at us before slowly heading back to her room where her beau and Chunky Monkey ice cream awaited her.

"Aww, young love," I sighed wistfully as we watched her go.

My darling twin let out a little laugh, "Come on, Lexa, let's get to bed."

"Mmm, good plan, twin, my feet are killing me."

"Well, that's what you get for walking home from Tyler's house," my supposedly nice twin smirked as we entered her room.

"Hang on a minute," I frowned, thinking back to the conversation that we had just had with the adults. "How did you know that I walked back? All I said was that I had just got back from Tyler's."

Elena slumped down onto the bed and curled up underneath her blanket.

"I know, my darling little sister, because of the state of your hair."

I gapped in shock at my twin before darting over to the mirror. My hands hovered anxiously over my beautiful hair as I examined it in the mirror.

Le sigh, its ok, not as bad as I thought it might be. A tad windswept, but that's easily solved. But not tonight. Nay, now is the time for sleeeeeeep.

"Ya know," I muttered as I wandered over to the bed and collapsed on it. "You is a rude twin."

I grinned as my rude twin grumbled and pushed the blanket off.

"No, Lexa, you are the rude twin."

I gasped in mock offence, "That is so not true."

"Oh it so is," Ellie smiled as she pulled my shoes off and tucked me under the blanket.

Turning onto my side, I smiled at my sister. She smiled back, but there was a hint of confusion in the smile.

"Why are you so happy, Lexa? Not that I don't want you to be happy, it's just such a change from your mood earlier."

"I realised that I needed to be happy again. And I figured that if I act happy for long enough, then I may actually become happy."

My twin smiled sleepily, "I've missed happy you."

Closing my eyes, I smiled back, "I've missed happy me, too. But you know what I've missed more?"

"What?"

"Being happy with you."

"I love you, Alexa."

"I love you too, Elena."

XXX

When I woke up the next morning, the bed next to me was empty. Frowning, I slung my arm across it, huh, t'was cold. Ok then, guess Ellie's been awake for a while. Hehe, I wonder if she encountered Alaric and Aunt Jenna again. I could just imagine the amount of awkward silences and stammers that there would be in the conversation. And I missed it all.

Le sigh.

How disappointing.

Oh well, my beauty sleep was much more important.

After making sure that my 'Happy Alexa' mask was firmly in place, I rolled off of the bed. Scrambling to my feet, I glanced down only to realise that I was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I slouched off to my room to find some nice new clothes to wear. After a quick detour to Elena's shower, I flung open my wardrobe and stared at the contents.

Y'know, that's one of things that I hate about having so many clothes, you can never find something to wear. There's just too much choice.

After emptying out my wardrobe, once again ruining Ellie's neat order, I decided upon a pretty little flowery dress and leggings. Once I had fixed my previously windswept and now bed messed hair, I decided that I was now suitable for people to see me.

I slowly made my way downstairs; my nose directing me, eagerly following the smell of beautiful coffee. I barely stopped to say hello to any possible occupants of the kitchen as I sped over to the coffee pot. Carefully, I poured some of the delicious drink into my favourite mug.

Mmmmmm.

Delicious.

The first sip was always the best.

And this coffee was just plain yummy. Some of the best I've had in ages.

"Hello to you too, Alexa."

At the sound of my twin's voice, I grinned and spun around, taking extra care to not spill any hot coffee on myself.

"Hello my amazing twin of mine."

Ellie smiled and shook her head, "You're freakishly happy this morning."

"Good coffee," I responded, shrugging casually.

"Thanks."

I rolled my eyes, "Shoulda known that you were the one who made it."

"Yeah, Lexa, you probably should have."

At the tone of Elena's voice, I frowned and took a closer look at her.

"What's the matter twin? You don't sound your usual happy self."

"It's nothing, Alexa," my sister dismissed my concerns. "Don't worry about it."

Sighing, I put down my mug of coffee and wandered over to my twin. Slinging my arm around her shoulders, I pulled her close.

"Come on, Ellie, you can tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Alexa… I don't know…"

"It's alright, sis, we're twins, twins can help with emotional problems. I can help you. Let me help you, for once."

There was a look of hesitation on her face and I could tell that she was so so close to telling me what was bothering her. But, of course, life had to intervene.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

I let out an actual growl before looking at Elena, "Wait here for a moment while I go banish the idiot knocking on our door."

I reluctantly let go of my twin and walked, in a very calm and controlled manner, down the hallway towards the front door.

Right, deep breaths Lexa, they didn't know that you were comforting your twin. No need to bite their head off. Just chill.

I opened the door, only to see Damon and Stefan Salvatore standing on my porch.

Well, it would be those two, wouldn't it? Juust typical.

I crossed my arms and leant against the side of the door.

"Yes?" I prompted, raising an eyebrow, when neither vampire spoke a word.

I determinately kept my eyes on Stefan, not for one second letting myself look over at Damon. Because I knew that if I did, then I would immediately drop the stern demeanour and invite them both in. Damn it all, my crush can be really inconvenient at times.

"Hey," Stefan replied, a hint of awkwardness in his voice. "Is Elena home?"

"Yes," I didn't bother elaborating on my answer. I was not gonna let them intrude on my twin time.

"Ok, we need to talk," Stefan said, glancing past me into the house.

Don't whine. Don't whine. Don't whine.

"Why?"

Ah, damnit, I whined.

But it was not Stefan who answered me. No, it was my dear crush, my little weakness.

"We went to see Katherine," Damon said.

And, of course, I looked over at him. Our eyes connected and memories of last night and how close we were flooded my mind. Despite my best efforts, a faint blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Come on in," I moved to the side, desperate to distract them before they could see the wonderful blush that adorned my cheeks. While Stefan would have no idea as to why I was blushing, I knew that Damon would immediately know. And, him being him, would make some sort of comment on it.

"Elena, we've got visitors!" I hollered as I followed the two vampires down the hallway.

She probably already knew but I thought that I would give her a loud warning. And it made extra sure that nobody, cough Damon cough, could say anything to tease me.

"I noticed," Elena remarked dryly.

"I noticed," I mocked quietly as I slipped past the trio in the doorway to retrieve coffee from the counter.

"Why are you here?" Ellie asked the Salvatore brothers, crossing her arms and glancing between them.

"They went to go and see Katherine," I butted in before either of them could answer.

Smiling at Damon's roll of the eyes, I took a seat at the kitchen counter, cradling my coffee mug in my hands.

"You went to see Katherine?" Elena repeated, looking directly at Stefan.

"We had to," Stefan said. "We need the moonstone and Katherine is the one who has it."

"Of course we need the one thing that Kathie can use as leverage," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

It doesn't even surprise me anymore. Life just has one sick sense of humor.

We need something? Let's allow Katherine to acquire it in some way.

She wants to trade it for something? Yeah, sure, let's do that. Let's give her what she wants.

And boom, I end up dead somehow. Or Elena ends up in even more danger than she already is. Wouldn't even surprise me if Katherine had Klaus on speed dial just so that she could give him Elena in exchange for her own safety.

"You're being cynical," a very welcomed voice whispered in my ear as a warm body pressed against my back. "I thought that you were going back to being Happy Alexa.2

Humming slightly, I leaned back against the body, trusting Damon to support me.

"I haven't had enough coffee yet," I mumbled, glancing up into ice blue eyes.

"It would be because of that," Damon rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

Raising my voice so that I could talk to everyone in the room, "I'm guessing that Katherine did not give up the moonstone to you."

"When is anything that easy," Damon countered.

Realizing just how similar that was to my previous thoughts, I had to admit, "Touché."

"What does she want in return?" Ellie asked before I could.

Of course, her way of asking was much politer than mine.

The two boys exchanged looks before Stefan said, "She wants out of the tomb."

… I really should have seen that coming. Of course she would want out of the tomb. She's dirty, she's hungry and she must be very extremely bored being stuck in that tomb.

"You're not actually considering letting her out, are you?" I asked incredulously, glancing between the two.

"She said that if we let her out, then she would give us the moonstone and then leave town for ever," Stefan responded.

Yeah, she would leave town. But most likely after killing countless amounts of people and kidnapping my twin to give to Klaus.

"You don't believe her, do you?"

It was Ellie's turn to be disbelieving.

Deciding to give her her time in the 'you are not serious' spotlight, I completely rested my weight against my vampire and sipped at my coffee.

"No, of course not," Damon scoffed, wrapping his arm around my waist. "We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break," Steffie explained.

That caught my attention.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifice," Damon spelt it out in simple terms. "Ergo, you live."

"Hey, if you guys need any help getting this blasted moonstone, then I am in," I said seriously.

Anything to keep my twin alive and safe.

But this could also help me complete my deal with Katherine. Getting her out would complete part one of our deal, the 'get you out of the tomb' part. The 'kill Kaus' will be a itty bitty bit more difficult to do. But hey, I'm sure that I will find a way. Especially since killing Klaus will make sure that there will be absolutely no threat towards my twin.

"How do you destroy it?" my sister asked.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan answered.

… Yeah… what he said… releasing it from the moonstone… whatever the hell that means.

"How do you guys even know that this is gonna work?"

Aww come on Ellie, stop asking questions and poking holes in our idea. Well, ok, their idea that I've just become a part of. We're trying to help you. Hell, we're trying to keep you alive.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side," my vampire retorted.

"You discussed it with Bonnie."

Uh oh, is that a frown that I see? I'm not liking the look of that frown. That is a bad frown.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us," Stefan added.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone," Elena unhelpfully pointed out. "She's not gonna give it to you."

Ellie stop this. Just let us help you. Stop being unhelpful and idea pokey.

"We're gonna get it from her."

Nice bit of determination there Stefan. Let's hope that my stupid twin will share that determination.

"Well, what he means to say is that we will pry if from her cold, dead hand if we have to," Damon smirked.

Oooh, I like that more. Can't we just do that instead?

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it," Stefan revealed more of the idea to those of us not in the know.

Oh, so, nothing difficult then.

"Wow," Elena deadpanned. "I mean, it sounds like you guys have it all planned out."

I know. And they didn't even ask me to help. How rude of them.

Rude Salvatore's.

Rude Stefan.

Rude Damon.

… Well… Damon's always rude so nothing new there.

"Yep," Damey smirked, looking so smug. "We're awesome."

Oh god, there goes his ego again. And he has the audacity to say that I have a big ego. Sighing, I elbowed him in the tummy. Gotta keep control of that ego somehow.

Besides, if anyone in this room was awesome, it would be me. I am called Alexa the Awesome for a reason.

Duh.

"Except for one thing," Elena spoke up before Damon could retaliate.

"And what's that?" I asked cautiously, a very not good, extremely bad feeling forming in my tummy.

"I don't want you to do it," my twin, my stupid stupid twin, replied, refusing to look at me.

"Come again?" I squeaked in a high pitched voice, trading glances with our Salvatore brothers.

Please please please tell me that I heard her wrong.

Please.

Please.

"What are you talking about?" the younger vampire frowned. "Elena, we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" my idiot of a sister countered.

"Forget about Klaus," I tried my hardest not to snap. "Klaus is not important."

"Alexa…" Elena started.

"No! Don't 'Alexa' me!" I waved my arms about in agitation. I would've stood up too, but Damon refused to move from his position behind me. "Not now!"

"Look, we'll find him right after we get the moonstone," Stefan cut in before things could escalate.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about?" Elena asked. "Including the three of you."

Damn damn and double damn.

I knew that Katherine's words would have an effect on her. That it would make her wanna give up. And I was goddamn right. Now she wants to give up, to sacrifice, her own life, to just save us all. No Elena. No.

Damon's fingers gently stroked my side, successfully calming me down. I was frustrated at my stupid, 'don't save me' twin. Sighing, I snuggled down deeper into Damon's chest. Turning my head, I rested my cheek against my vampire's upper chest.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life."

Poor Stefan sounded so confused at Elena's defeatist attitude.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that."

We watched as Elena left the room, leaving a confused and displeased silence in her wake.

Forget about Klaus killing her in the sacrifice, I'll kill her myself.

XXX

"Lexa, I need to talk to you," Elena declared as she strode into my room. She didn't knock or anything.

I slowly looked up from the big bar of chocolate that I had gradually been nibbling my way through. Don't judge me, ok? It had been a very stressful day and I needed to chillax. Since I didn't have a boyfriend to spend time with and Tyler was unavailable for the day, I had to resort to desperate measures. Just be thankful that I didn't turn to alcohol.

Giving her a hard look, I responded, "Yes?"

I didn't even bother to hide my anger and frustration in voice. She needed to know how I felt. And I since I knew that I wouldn't be able to properly articulate exactly how I felt, well, not without a lot of swear words, I just let her hear it in my voice instead. Much easier that way.

"I know you're mad with me," she sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed. "But I just… I can't risk your life, Lexa, even if it means saving mine."

… Damnit Elena, hit me right in the feels, why don't you. Because I knew exactly what she meant. If our positions were reversed and I was the one to be sacrificed, I would not want to be saved if it meant that Ellie would be in danger.

Damn you twin, emotional manipulation. I don't care how unintentional it may be.

"Aww, Ellie, that no fair," I whined, lobbing the empty wrapper in the bin. "I want to be mad at you."

"I know you do, but saving me isn't worth your life."

"And I disagree, I would happily save you, even if it meant that I die because of it."

"Then I guess we're at an impasse."

We sighed in unison, glancing around my room. Huh, my room that looks as though it desperately needs a clean. Must get round to that… meh, who am I kidding? I'll just wait until Elena or Aunt Jenna get fed up with the mess and clean it for me. As you could probably guess, that tends to happen a lot. Don't know why they moan so much, I know where everything is. And its organised… sort of… let's just call is organised chaos and leave it at that…

But anyways, back to this awful stupid situation that we have found ourselves in. Hmmm, how does that old saying go, with knowledge comes power? Or some crap like that?

We know next to nothing about this whole situation. Or even about Klaus… so…

"Well, I suppose the obvious thing that we need to do is find out more information on the situation," I broke the silence that had formed.

It was an awkward silence, and it is very very rare for awkward silences to form between the two of us. And I hated it with a passion when it did.

"And how do we do that?" Ellie asked, one of her pretty little eyebrows slowly moving up her face.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh."

I drew a blank at that one.

Darn you twin, why do have to poke holes in all the plans that I am a part of?

"Didn't Rose take Damon to see a friend of hers to find out more about Klaus and sacrifice?" Ellie asked, prompting a thoughtful frown from me.

Hmmmm yes… I do vaguely recall one of the vampires mentioning that… Damon said something about a good coffee shop…

"Yeah… she did… it was while we were talking to your darling doppelganger. Hmm, what was his name?"

"It began with an 'S'…"

"Uh, Simon?"

"Noooo…. Slater!"

"Ok, so… we're gonna go find Slater?"

"But we don't even know what he looks like or where he lives."

Again, not helpful, Elena. But fortunately, I still had a brain.

"Rose knows. Let's get Rose to take us."

Elena didn't look convinced, "She wouldn't do that."

"With the right amount of persuasion she would. And with the Gilbert twins on the case, we will have the perfect amount of persuasion."

"Alexa…"

I leaned forward and patted my twin's hand, "If finding out more information about the sacrifice and Klausy helps save you and keep me alive, then, my dear, we are doing it."

XXX

While my darling twin was not entirely convinced, she still agreed to go along with it. I suppose me threatening to drive to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Rose myself helped speed up her decision making process. I honestly don't get why she's so scared by the idea of me behind the wheel of a car, after all, she's the person in the family who's crashed a car. Don't think that I've forgotten about that.

As usual, the door to the boarding house was unlocked, so I took the liberty of just opening the door without knocking. Not that I normally bother to knock.

Ellie followed me in, making sure to shut the door behind her.

"Damon, where's your good coffee? All I can find is the crappy stuff that you make everyone else use," Rose asked as she walked down the hallway, staring intently at the crappy coffee packaging.

"He hides it in the basement behind the freezer full of blood," I helpfully answered the question even though it wasn't directed at me. But even if Damon were here, he wouldn't tell her. No no no, he guards his good coffee like a mama dragon protects her babies. Fortunately for me though, I am a snoop.

The sound of me answering instead of Damon had Rose's head shooting up, "Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were Damon."

"Easy mistake to make when you've been subjected to the crappy coffee," I nodded in understanding.

Damon always made everyone else drink the crappy coffee that the Salvatore brothers brought cheap. But of course, he didn't drink it. No, he drank the good stuff that brought secretly and hid. But like I said, I am a snoop and I found the good coffee. The look on his face when I drank it for the first time in front of him. Oh it was priceless. But oddly enough, he never stopped me from drinking it. Obviously he had heard stories about the people who stood between me and good coffee.

"Uh… ok then," Rose said slowly.

I could hear Ellie whispering, "Just nod and she'll stop," so I kindly aimed a kick at her shin.

"You are aware that there is no one else here, aren't you?" Rose asked before Elena had the chance to kick me back. Lucky me.

"Yeah, about that, we actually wanted to talk to you," I rubbed my head nervously before forcing a grin on my face.

The vampire was definitely not expecting that.

"Well, then, let's go talk," Rose led us into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. I sat down next to her while Ellie sat on one of the chairs.

Because I was the amazing, clever twin who came up with idea to go and see Slater for more info on Klaus, I decided that I was only fair that Elena be the one to explain it all to Rosie Posie. And that way, if she decided to say no to Elena, then I could swoop in and help persuade her.

"It's a bad idea," Rose shook her head when Ellie finished telling her what we needed her to do.

"No, it's not," my twin disagreed. "From what Stefan told me and Damon told Alexa, your friend Slate obviously has more information about Klaus."

"Yuh huh, and you guys just gave up before you could get it out of him," I added, allowing a cheeky little smile to form on my face.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us it," Rose pointed out incredulously.

Such a terrible tragedy. That poor poor coffee. What a waste.

"There's more to learn," Elena insisted, leaning forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"And talking to Slater is the perfect way," I shifted so that my legs were tucked underneath me and fixed my gaze on the vampiress.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose looked between the two of us, realising that we were double teaming her.

"Because you owe us," Ellie immediately replied before I could say anything. "One word from either of us, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping us."

"Why are you doing this, Alexa?" Rose asked, focusing her complete attention on me.

"Because the boys are busy with their very important 'get the moonstone' mission and I need to know more about this whole thing," I replied. "Just so that I can show my idiot twin just how stupid her defeatist attitude is."

Insert glare at twin.

"Have you told them that you want to do this?" the vampire asked, eyebrow raised.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I replied, "Well, uh, not exactly. Besides, I figured that they were far too busy to take the time to take us to Richmond."

"In other words, you know that they wouldn't be too pleased with you doing this, so you're using their moonstone caper as a chance to sneak away."

"They wouldn't have a problem with me going, I am the sensible twin, after all," I muttered petulantly, crossing my arms. "It's Little Miss Defeatist who they wouldn't trust."

Insert another glare.

"Are you two… fighting?" Rosie frowned, glancing between us.

Huh, am I that obvious? Well, I suppose the fact that we chose different and separate seats was another indicator.

"We're having a disagreement," Elena corrected her, rolling her eyes at me. "Her, Damon and Stefan are willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

Oh yeah, Elena, put it like that why don't you?

"They're just trying to protect you."

Yes, thank you Rose, that is exactly what we're trying to do. But noooo, the defeatist in the family just can't see that. Grrrr.

"Exactly, thank you Rose," I said pointedly. "Now since you are… morally ambiguous… towards our safety, you can be the one to take us."

I had a… manic sort of grin on my face, one that was practically daring anyone to disagree with my plan.

"I don't know…" damn it, Rosie Posie was still unsure.

"Rose," I whined, slumping backwards.

"Look," Elena took charge and spoke to the vampire. "How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?"

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose retorted, a 'duh' tone in her voice.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help," Ellie laid down her 'bam' card. "If you're willing to make a deal."

"You're driving," I smirked, standing up

Haha point to the Gilbert girls.

XXX

It was a very… interesting car journey to Richmond.

"So Rose, what's going on between you and Damon?" I asked, leaning forward so that I could properly stare at the female vampire.

"Hm?" Rose frowned, glancing back at me.

"Well, you live in the Boarding House, you obviously know Damon well despite only meeting him a few days ago and you're allowed to drink the good coffee," I listed each point, holding up a finger each point. "Do you even know how long it took for me to get to drink that? I had to snoop around the house. And that is one biiiig house."

"Are you still going on about that coffee?" Ellie sighed, shaking her head.

"Twinnie, I searched the entire house. Leaving the basement for last. The basement where the coffee was hidden. It took me ages, Elena, ages," I ranted.

"Yes, Alexa, I know. You wouldn't stop texting me the entire time."

I shrugged, "I wanted someone to share my misery."

"Of course you did," my twin muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Alexa, we're just friends," Rose laughed.

"Just… friends?" I repeated, y'know, just to make sure.

"Yes, I don't go for guys who are not, and never will be, interested."

Huh, ok then, so… there will be no danger of you hitching up with Damon then? Awesome. Congratulations Rose, you just made me like you.

… And that really sounds bad, doesn't it? Liking her for her not wanting to go after Damon? Damn, I didn't mean it like that, I swear.

Rose pulled into an underground parking lot below what I can only assume to be Slater's apartment building. It was a nice looking apartment building. And there was a nice looking staircase, which we walked up. Because, duh, that one of the things that you do on a staircase.

"Slater?" Rose called, banging on one of the doors. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up!"

After the shortest moment in the history of moments, Rose looked over at us, "He's not home. Sorry."

"Even I put more effort than that into stuff," I remarked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't come all the way out here for nothing," Elena backed me up.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Using her superior vampire strength, she pushed the doors open. Woah, that always impresses me. I love it.

"After you," she snarked, gesturing inside the apartment.

"Thank you," I smiled, walking in first. Elena followed with the vampire coming in last.

"Slater?" Rosie called, walking deeper into the apartment.

"Yo, Mr Slater?" I added my voice to the Slater searching party.

Glancing around, I noticed that it was a very nice apartment. I wouldn't mind living in somewhere like this. Oh no, I wouldn't mind at all.

Rose's strangled voice interrupted my musings, "I don't think that he's gonna be much help."

Elena and I exchanged frowns before rushing forward to see what Rose was staring at. The sight that greeted us was what I can only conclude to be Slater's body lying on the floor, a stake through its heart.

"Whoa, that is one dead vampire."

And one very unhelpful and useless vampire.

Why?

Why does this always happen to us?

We come up with a great plan which could result in Elena living and none of us, ie the people she cares about and will thusly give up her life for, will die. But nooooooo, that couldn't possibly happen. No. no. no.

After somehow regaining her composure, Rose walked forward and dragged the dead body of her friend out of the room. How she manage to do that, I will never know. I never would.

My darling twin wandered over to the computer table. I'm telling you, that now dead vampire had a lot of computer screens. Far too many. Ok, it was, like, 3, but still, far too many. Ellie had the same 'do I really know what I'm doing?' look on her face that I do when confronted with too much technology.

Going for the easier option, she instead picked up a bunch of papers which were just lying on the desk.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information," Elena theorised.

"Yeah, no kidding," I mumbled, sitting down at the desk and staring at the computer monitors.

"Probably to stop him from helping people like us," Rose agreed, walking up behind us.

Huh, wonder where she put the body… no, Alexa, not important. Think of other things.

"The guy was a vampire almanac," vampie continued. "Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass."

I would most likely have the exact opposite problem. Meaning that too little information would be the thing that bit me in the ass. Well, the only non-kinky thing that bit me in the ass.

…And let's just forget that I said that…

Elena refocused her attention on the stuff that littered the desk while I focused my attention on the vampire in the room. Rose stared at the curtained windows for a couple of minutes before wandering over to them. Just as I was about to ask what she was up to, the crazy, insane vampire just pulled back the curtains, allowing the clear sunlight to fill the room.

"Whoa! Lady, in case you forgot, you're a vampire!" I exclaimed. "Y'know, burn in the sun vampire?!"

"Alexa relax, it's tempered glass," Rose explained, alleviating my shock and worry. "U.V. rays can't penetrate."

"You must love it here then," I smiled softly as I stood up from the chair and wandered over so that I was standing next to the she-vampire.

"I used to just come here and watch the day."

Awwww that's actually quite sweet.

"I'm sorry about Slater," Elena remarked softly from her position by the desk.

"We both are," I added.

After giving us a quick, thankful smile, she pushed on to the more important matter that we had actually come here for; information about Klaus.

"Any luck?"

After putting whatever she was holding back down on the desk, my twin then proceeded to try and log-into one of the computers.

"Um, its password protected," Elena shook her head. "I can't get in."

Of course you can't. Just typical. Why doesn't that surprise me?

Oh yeah, that's right, existence hates us.

"This is fine," Rose said, picking up some of the papers. "Let's just go."

Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, especially with the dead vampire in the next room. The dead vampire who we had actually came to see. And, knowing our luck, his killer was probably somewhere close by.

Literally seconds after that thought crossed my mind, somewhere in the apartment, a doorknob started rattling.

I swear, if that is the dude or dudette who killed Slater then that's it, I'm outta here. And so is Elena. And we are never doing anything like this again.

Rose looked over at us and I could just tell that she was thinking something similar to me. She was probably of the opinion that if anything happened to us, then our Salvatore boys would kill her. Which, to be fair, was not entirely untrue. Because while Stefan wouldn't kill her, there was an itty bitty chance that Damon might. But then again, since they were friends now, he might not.

Le sigh, my vampire was so unpredictable.

"Stay here," she instructed us before moving off to find the person sneaky sneaky about the apartment.

"It's times like this that I regret my great ideas," I muttered, sliding closer to my twin.

I wasn't scared, nope, not at all. No. no. no.

And because I wasn't scared, but I thought that my twin might be, I grasped her hand in mine. Gently squeezing it, I shuffled even closer to my sister until our shoulders were touching.

"Alice?"

The next thing we knew, a hysterically sobbing girl had thrown herself on Rose and started crying onto her shoulder.

"He's dead!"

… Ok… who the hell is she?

XXX

While Elena made tea for everyone, I snooped through dead Slater's kitchen cupboards in search of any coffee.

"She found him a few minutes before we did," Rose sighed as she walked in and sat down.

"How is she?" the ever caring Ellie asked.

"Overreacting," the vampire rolled her eyes. "Big time."

"Gee, that's a lovely thing to say about someone who has lost found their even deader significant other," I muttered, standing on tip toes as I peered into one of the higher up cupboards.

"Her boyfriend just died," my twin spoke up, agreeing with my sarcasm. "There's no such thing as overreacting."

"Those tears are for her," Rose snorted. "She didn't care about Slater."

I slowly lowered my feet to the floor and turned to look at Rose. I was… confused, and by the looks of it, Ellie was confused too.

"She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her," Rosie Posie elaborated.

"God, what a bitch," I remarked, shocked. "Using him like that. Although, you've gotta admit, it was pretty resourceful of her."

Yeah, I was reluctantly impressed with… Alice?... 's methods.

Twinnie turned around to stare at dead vamp's girlfriend for a moment before nodding to herself and picking up one of the teacups. She then stood up and walked over to the previously crying girl.

Oi, wait for me, twin. I quickly followed her, linking my arm through hers. Righto, let's go double team this gurl.

"Thank you," Alice said when kind old Elena passed her the tea that she had made for her.

I made sure to take the seat between Elena and the stranger called Alice. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, I just… didn't trust her. I used to be a really trusting person, but after being involved in all of this vampire crap, I just can't take the risks that I used to. So sorry Alice, no offence intended.

Alice stared at my sister. It was a very intent stare, almost as though she... recognized… her? Oh hell no. But of course, it would be our luck if she knew or knew of Katherine goddamn Pierce.

"You look really familiar," she said, almost confirming my thoughts. "Did you know Slater?"

Oh please please please let that be why she thought she recognized my twin. Please.

"Not personally, no," my sister replied. "I just knew that he kept detailed records of all his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus."

I frowned and looked at my sister. Elena, honey, why do you want to be pointed towards Klaus? She was really worrying me with that statement. But there's no way that she would give herself up to Klaus…. Was there?

"Doubtful," Alice scoffed. "Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at."

Good. That means that nobody can enable whatever crazy scheme that Elena is concocting. But then again, it also means that I won't be able to fulfill my side of my deal with Katherine. And also, if I can't find and kill Klaus, then my twin will never be completely safe. Damn it all.

"Ok, fair enough," I faked a smile as I leaned forward. "Do you know what Slater's computer password is?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice looked at me. "I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

I was so tempted to respond to that with 'No, you just saw the person who you were using to turn you into a vampire with a stake through his heart'. But I didn't, because that would be rude.

So instead, I replied with, "Hmm, yeah, I really don't care. What's the password?"

"Who do you think you are?" Alice exclaimed, sounding rather angry.

I got a tincy tiny bit angry myself and opened my mouth to tell her exactly what I thought.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, my darling twin stopped me before I could say anything. She placed her hand on my knee and gave it a gently squeeze. I paused and looked over at her. Ellie gave me a look, saying that she would handle it. I let her.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Elena asked. "Will you show us his files then?"

I turned to look at her, wide-eyed. Uh, Ellie, I don't think that Rose will go for that. At all. No way.

A quick glance at Alice showed just how great that suggestion was in her mind. She was practically frothing at the mouth to help us. And a quick glance at Rose only confirmed my thoughts that she was not happy about Elena's genius idea either.

But either way, as long as she helped us find Klaus so that I could kill him or help kill him, I didn't care.

XXX

Alice quickly logged onto Slater's computer. It took her barely anytime. Which was quite lucky for her since I was quickly losing patience with her. With the situation in general really. I needed to get better control of my mask. I just needed to keep pretending that everything was alright for a few more hours.

But the thing was, it was alright. And then Ellie declared that she didn't want to be saved. Everything just sort of… stopped being ok.

"Someone's been here," Alice announced. "The hard drive's completely wiped out."

"Of course it is," I mumbled, rolling eyes.

Why doesn't that surprise me? Oh yeah, that's why, existence hates us.

"Probably whoever killed him," Rose agreed with me.

Elena sighed in frustration and turned away, running a hand over her face. I know Ellie, I feel your frustration.

After a few seconds of wallowing in our frustration and anger, Alice piped up with, "Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's back up on a remote server."

I didn't know whether I should hug her for giving us good news or slap her not telling us immediately.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose move so that she could talk to Elena without Alice overhearing. Subtly, I stepped backwards a couple of steps so that I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose asked softly.

"I know," Ellie replied matter of factly. "She doesn't."

I smirked, proud of my twin, as she walked over to the computer and Alice. Who knew that she could be so deceptive? Other than me, of course. But it seemed that Rose was also impressed with Elena's little deception.

"Kristen Stewart. God, he was obvious," Alice groaned as she hacked into the remote server and opened up the list of files that were kept on the server.

Yeah, just a bit obvious.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Ellie asked, looking at the sheer amount of files.

"Slater was obsessed," Alice told her. "Almost as much as me."

I rolled my eyes at that. Yes, dear, you don't need to remind us.

One of the names must have caught Rose's attention as she asked, "What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him," Alice offered, looking up at the vampire.

But it was Elena who reacted to the offer. She picked up the phone and gave it to Alice.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus," she said, refusing to look at either me or Rose.

"Ellie, no," I whispered, a dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me something that I did not want to hear.

"The doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

"What?!" I shrieked, turning to face my twin.

No. no. no. Ellie, no. Please no.

"Oh, my god, I knew I recognised," Alice exclaimed.

Oh well good for you.

"Get him the message," my stupid stupid stupid twin told her. "Please."

I watched my sister walk into the kitchen, a feeling of complete… numbness… just consumed me. She wanted to give up. She wanted to give herself up to Klaus. She wanted to… leave me.

Slowly, I followed Rose as she stalked after Elena.

"What are you doing?" she asked, no, demanded.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention," Ellie replied, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the kitchen counter.

"Elena, why?" I asked.

Well, I suppose that I didn't have to worry about controlling my anger and my mask anymore. It was just too shocked and numb to do anything or to feel anything.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you," Rose sounded so sure of what she was saying. And after hearing Katherine's story, I believe her words too.

But my twin, she didn't give any response to that.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along," the vampire realized, taking a step back and glancing over at me.

But, I was the one to organize this little outing. I was the one who came up with the idea to come here and find out more information about Klaus. And Elena just… let me. She didn't put up a fight. She helped me to convince Rose to bring us here.

She… used me?

"It's either me or my family," Elena replied, her voice bland and dull.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" another realization must have hit the vampire as she added, "Did Alexa know about your little decision?"

"No," I whispered, my voice thick with the tears that I refused to let fall. "I didn't."

But before anyone else could say anything else, Alice, bloody Alice, walked into the room, phone in hand, "Cody is on his way and he really want to meet you."

While Rose sighed and shut her eyes, I just turned and walked out of the room.

I just…

No.

XXX

Rose found me sitting on the bathroom floor, staring blankly at the white tiled walls. The moment I saw her, I started wiping away the tears that I just couldn't hold back any longer. I knew that she had already seen them, but the point remained. I just couldn't allow her to see me being weak. I needed to be strong; my stupid twin needed me to be strong. Even if she was being an idiot and trying to give herself up.

"What do you want, Rose?" I asked tiredly as she sat down beside me.

"I brought you this," she replied, passing me a mug of what could only be coffee.

I quickly accepted the mug, allowing it to warm my hands. Taking a deep breath, I breathed in the soothing smell of delicious coffee. It was even made the way that I liked it. The perfect perfect way.

"How did you-?" I started to ask, frowning slightly.

"Know how you like it?" Rose finished. "Damon told me. During one of his many rants about how you drink all of his good coffee."

That got me to smile, even if it was a small smile. Doesn't really surprise me that he had rants about me drinking his good coffee.

"Thank you Rose," I sent a small smile the vampire's way.

Silence took over while I slowly sipped at my coffee. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't an easy silence either. There was just too much going on for the silence to be easy. And we didn't know each other well enough.

"You really didn't have any idea that she was planning this, did you?" she asked, looking over at me.

While I knew that it was a rhetorical question, I just couldn't help but snort and say, "Do you really think that I would have put that much effort into getting us here if I knew that she wanted to… give herself up?"

Deep breaths Lexa, don't fall apart now.

"The worst thing is," I continued, staring down at my hands. "Is that I don't even know if I can persuade her to stop and to go home."

"She won't listen to you?"

I shook my head, "Not if she thinks that she's protecting me. Because she would do anything to protect me and I would do anything to protect her. But I just never thought that she would just… give up like this…"

"Is there anyone who could persuade her?"

Stefan did briefly enter my mind, but I doubt that even he could. Nor could Jeremy or Bonnie or Caroline. Aunt Jenna doesn't know about any of this vampire/sacrifice mess and even if she did, she probably wouldn't be able to change Ellie's mind. The truth was, I was probably the only one who could. But even I had no chance of changing my twin's mind on this.

"Nooo, Ellie's a lot like me, stubborn as can be. And while I normally wouldn't mind her stubbornness, today, with what she's trying to do… I just can't handle it."

"I'm sorry that you're in this situation, Alexa."

Absentmindedly twisting my magic ring around my finger, I glanced over at the vampire.

"It's not your fault Rose, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

Because I enabled her. I brought her here. I'm the reason that we were here. She's only able to give herself up to Klaus because I gave her the stupid opportunity.

"Don't think like that Alexa," Rose warned me as she stood up. "This is not your fault."

I watched her leave the room, wishing that I could believe her. But I just couldn't.

Placing the empty mug on the floor beside me, I resumed my staring. If only someone who I could properly talk was here. While that person would normally be my twin, this time, she was the reason why I was in this funk in the first place. But there was one person who could come here at a moment's notice…

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a very familiar and well memorized number.

"Come on. Come on," I whispered as I waited for him to pick up.

Please pick up. Please pick up. I need you to pick up.

But fortunately I only had to wait a second before a much welcomed voice said, _"Alexa?"_

"Damon," I had to bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "I know that is not a good time for you but I don't have anyone else that I can go to but… I need you."

"_Alexa, what's wrong? Tell me."_

There was urgency in his voice and I just knew that he could hear the tears in my voice. He always was good at sensing when I was upset.

"It's Elena. Stupid stupid stupid Elena. She doesn't just want us to give up the 'get the moonstone' thing, she wants to give herself up. Damon, she's gonna give herself up to him. She's not even going to fight to live. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"_Breath, Alexa, I'm on my way. Where are you?"_

"Umm, Richmond, Slater's apartment. Rose brought us. God, I persuaded her to take us. But, um, she can tell you the address."

"_Hey, I'm coming, I'll be with you soon."_

"Please hurry."

XXX

I sat underneath the window, staring out across the apartment. While talking to Damon, no matter how brief the conversation, had made me feel slightly better, I was once again feeling bad. Feeling slightly bitter, I watched as my idiot twin paced back and forth across the apartment.

"What's the matter, Elena?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Feeling anxious? Regretting your stupid decision to give yourself up to Cody and to Klaus?"

"No," she replied, and if she was feeling any hesitation whatsoever, she didn't let it show. "No, I'm not."

Well you should be. You should be regretting your stupid stupid stupid decision. You should be regretting your decision to leave me. Because that's what she's doing, she's leaving me. Abandoning me. She as the one person who said that she would never do that to me. She promised me. And now she's breaking that promise.

In an attempt to escape more questions from me, my idiot twin fled into the kitchen. I watched her go, sighing. This was such a sucky day.

Elena came back out of the kitchen, glass of water in hand.

I almost resumed my staring, but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I allowed myself to look and I suddenly got the feeling that everything was going to get much better. Because he would make it better.

Damon moved so that he was standing right behind my twin, an unhappy look on his face.

Ellie must have seen something on Alice's or mine faces because she frowned and turned around. Only to come face to face with my vampire. She gasped, almost dropping the glass of water in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Elena countered, taking a step back. And I have to admit, she did sound slightly angry.

It was at this point that Rose entered the room. Ellie turned to face her, an angry glare on her face.

"You called him?" she accused her.

Annnd that's my cue to step into the situation.

"No," I called out, standing up and walking forward. "I called him."

Ok now, Lexa, all you've gotta do is keep control of your emotions. Don't fall apart now. Not now.

"Why did you call him, Alexa?" she asked me, a small hint of betrayal in her voice.

How dare she feel betrayed. She had no right to feel betrayed. She was the one who was abandoning me. Leaving me.

"Because you're giving up, Ellie, you're giving up and you're leaving me," I told her as I stopped in front of her. "And I couldn't take that. I'm not sorry."

"Alexa was the one to call Damon, but I was the one who told him where we were," Rose said, giving me a moment to compose myself. "I would be sorry, but after talking to Alexa, I can't be."

Bless you, Rose, bless you so much. Because even though there was a fairly big chance that she was just bluffing, what she said. It meant a lot. That, to her, I went from simply being a way of making sure that precious little doppelganger Elena behaved to someone who was worth getting involved in the Gilbert twins issues for. Thank you.

"I thought you'd understand," my twin looked at me with her big brown eyes, completely disregarding what Rose had said.

"Why on earth would she understand you doing something like that?" Damon rolled his eyes as he stepped over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

He knew that I had trouble saying no to my twin when she pulled out the big guns, aka, the big brown eyes.

But before we could delve any deeper into the absolutely thrilling conversation, stupid old Alice just had to interrupt.

"Damon Salvatore," she beamed, an absolutely starstruck look on her face.

Hey, don't you go anywhere near my vampire. Especially not today. I am so not in the mood. Nope. Nuh uh.

Damon looked at Rose, "Get rid of her," he requested. And, considering the situation, he was rather polite about it.

Rose nodded and strode towards her, grabbing the wannabe vamp by the arm.

"No. way," the girl gasped as she was pulled from the room.

"Come on, we're leaving," Damon said to Elena as I snuggled down deeper into his side, craving the comfort that he gave me.

"No," Ellie refused to leave, her stupid desire to surrender herself to Klaus overriding any basic instinct to live.

"I said we're leaving," Damon tightened his grip on me slightly as he glared at my sister.

I suppose that it was slightly weird that he cared so much about saving Elena. But then again, they had become reluctant friends, very reluctant friends.

…. And he knew that it would destroy me. Losing my twin, I could never recover from that. It would be like losing a part of myself. And I guess that he just didn't want me to go through that.

"I'm not going," she snapped.

The vampire, my vampire, growled, "You do not get to make decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision?" Elena contradicted. "You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

"And look what affect your decision is having on your twin sister," Damon sneered and Elena looked over at me. For the first time, she noticed, the red-rimmed eyes, the defeated expression and the almost desperate way that I clung onto Damon. "What do you think will happen to her when you get yourself killed?"

"You're not listening to me Damon," Elena sighed, aggravated, she had soon looked away from me. I guess it as easier arguing for us to let her die while not looking at me. "I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonan kill every single person that I love."

"But why would we want to live, Elena?" I asked, speaking up for the first time. "Especially if your living costs you your life."

"Alexa," my twin sighed again, this time sounding more desperate and sad.

"No. You used me, Ellie. You used me so that you could surrender yourself to Klaus. You went along with my whole idea to bring us here. For godsake, I thought that I actually had to persuade you to come here. What would you have done otherwise? Just snuck here on your own? Or would you still have gone to Rose to bring you here?" I chocked on my words. "You used me."

"Lexa, I'm sorry," Ellie reached forward.

"No," I pushed her hand away. "You don't just get to apologize for this, Elena. Not for this."

I reluctantly moved away from Damon before storming off. I refused to let Elena see the tears fall. She couldn't see the damage that her actions had done. Even if wasn't cruel enough to do that.

XXX

While Damon compelled Alice to forget that any of us were ever here, Elena, Rose and I sat down together on the sofa. I had placed Rose between Ellie and myself. I honestly didn't know how I would react towards her. Would I cry my eyes out on her shoulder and beg her not to leave me? Or would I knock her out myself and take her home?

I just… didn't know.

"Time to go," Damon announced, walking back into the room. "Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

"Oh thank god," I sighed, standing up and walking over to Damon.

But of course, something else just had to happen.

The doors to the apartment burst open and three men, or should that be, vampires, strode into the place. Damon turned to face them while Elena and Rose stood up. I moved closer to Damon, hiding behind him slightly.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger," the middle man announced.

Oh crap. Not good. Not good. Not good. So not good.

"Thank you for coming," my idiot of a sister said, as she walked forward slightly.

Before anyone else could react, I spun around and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Don't you dare," I whispered, showing her how angry and scared I was.

While I stopped my sister, Damon dealt with the wannabe be stealing twin sister vampires.

"There's nothing here for you," my vampire said in a dangerously calm tone as he placed his hand on my back.

Slowly, I turned around, using one arm to keep my sister from moving while my other hand grasped the back of Damon's leather jacket. I wanted to grab his hand, but he would need both of them if it did come down to a fight.

Crap, how were we gonna get out of this one?

But then the vamp by the door dropped to the floor. And standing behind him was, holy crap. I moved even further behind Damon as I took in the sight of Elijah standing there with a heart in his hand.

The Elijah who Damon killed.

The supposed to be dead vampire sped forward so that he was stood between the other two vampires. Not good. Remember Alexa, just breath. Noooo need to panic.

Oh who am I kidding? There was every need to panic.

Rose took the opportunity to flee the apartment. Can't say that I blame her, the last time that she met Elijah, her best friend was killed by him.

"I killed you," Damon frowned, sounding very surprised as he gripped my shoulder. "You were dead."

"For centuries now," Elijah smirked at him before looking at one of the other vampires, the one who spoke.

… Cody? Perhaps?

"Who are you?" he asked him.

And boy the fact that he was so goddamn polite really did creep the bejesus outta me.

"Who are you?" Cody countered. Obviously, Cody did not know Elijah.

"I'm Elijah."

Judging from the 'oh crapballs' look on Cody's face, I was right in saying that he had not met Elijah. But he had heard of him.

"We were gonna bring her to you," Cody said, trying to save face. "She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

If Klaus wants to see her then he's gonna get through me. Same goes for you Cody boy.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked, his hand twitching slightly.

"No," Cody immediately shook his head.

"Well then, you have been incredibly helpful."

With that said, Elijah plunged both hands deep into the chests of both vampires and ripped out their hearts. Their bodies fell lifelessly to the floor. I had to bit my lip to muffle a scream, absolutely positively sure that we were gonna be next. But I was just too emotionally drained to even care. After all, if Klaus was going to kill my twin and there was absolutely nothing that I could do to stop Elijah from taking her to Klaus, then what was the point in trying to stay alive?

But Elijah merely looked at us as he casually let the hearts drop to the floor.

Damon moved so that he was completely blocking me and Elena from the Original's view, slowly getting himself into position to fight him.

But Elijah surprised us all by simply blurring away from the apartment, leaving Elena with us. I glanced back at my sister, just to make sure that she was indeed with us. And she was. Slowly, I stepped forward into Damon's arms and stared at the doorway.

I just couldn't understand it.

XXX

Damon kept his arm around my waist as we followed Elena up the stairs to our front porch. Throughout the entire journey home, I had made extra sure to keep some form of bodily contact with him. I just… needed it.

"Thank you for bringing us home," Elena sighed as she glanced back at us.

I hadn't said a single word to her as we came back to Mystic Falls. I just couldn't.

"Well, your ride left you," Damon brushed off her thanks. "I didn't want to leave you stranded."

Well, he didn't want to leave Elena stranded because I got the strong feeling that he would have taken me home. I wouldn't have let him leave me, anyway.

"She was just scared," Ellie defended the absent she-vampire as we reached the front door. "She didn't mean to run."

My vampire rolled his eyes, "Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years."

"After what happened the last time that she met Elijah, I can't really blame her for running," I mumbled, thinking back to the whole kidnapping incident.

"I can't believe that Elijah's alive," my sister looked at me, sensing where my thoughts had gone. "Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?"

That's a good question, twin. One that I wouldn't mind having the answer to.

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me," Damon smirked.

"I'd be a bloody billionaire," I finished, thinking of all the times that 'evil' Damon had surprised me.

Elena went to open the door, shaking her head, but Damon stopped her. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around so that she could face us.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid," he told her, sounding deadly serious. No pun intended.

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught," Ellie snapped, glaring at him. She pulled her arm from his grip. "I don't question why you and Stefan and Alexa and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you."

"Because you won't be around for the aftermath of your little 'I'll die so that everyone else can live' plan," Damey hissed. "You won't be around to watch as Alexa falls apart after her twin was idiotic enough to leave her."

"You won't be around as Jeremy loses his sister," I continued, keeping my gaze firmly fixed on the floor. "You won't be around as Aunt Jenna loses her niece. As Bonnie, Caroline and Matt lose their friend. As Stefan will lose the love of his life." I looked up at my twin. "It's all very well saving us, Ellie, but if you're not there then we may not want to be saved."

Before my twin could say anything to that, our darling little brother opened the front door.

"Hey Jer," I gave him a small and unconvincing smile before giving my vampire a small hug. "Goodnight Damon."

"I'll see you later," my vampire whispered in my ear before pulling away.

I moved to go inside but the look on Jeremy's face stopped me. Damon must have seen the same thing that I did since he asked, "What?"

But little brother only had to say two words for everything to once again go to hell, "It's Stefan."

XXX

After finding out exactly what had happened, Elena immediately snuck out of the house to go to the tomb. But I was too tired to go after her, even if it was Stefan and I wanted to see him too. Fortunately, Damon was on the case and he went after her instead.

This left me to turn my attention to my little brother and the wound on the side of his neck.

"Jeremy, honey," I sighed as I slumped down next to him on his bed. "What the hell happened to you today?"

His hand immediately went up to touch the bandage on his neck.

"It's nothing, Lexa, don't worry about it," he insisted as he let me curl up against him.

"But I am worrying Jeremy. I'm worrying about Elena and her incessant need to give herself up to protect us all. And now I'm worrying about you doing something stupid. And I can't do it anymore Jer. It's too hard."

"Hey," Jer pulled me into a hug. "I promise that I won't do anything else that is stupid."

"Good," I muttered. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Now all I had to do was keep my idiot for a twin alive.

… God help me.

XXX

**A/N: What's this? An update in less than 2 weeks? It's a miracle :) let's hope that you like it. I had a very interesting time with this chapter, because all of the twin fics that I have read, they've involved the twin being a doppelganger and therefore involved in the sacrifice and therefore trying to sacrifice their lives to protect everyone else. But Alexa isn't a doppelganger so I get to play with the other side for this :) And you may notice that Alexa is very emotional this chapter, well, let me warn you, it's only going to get worse.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed and reviewed this fic. It really means a lot to me that people are still ready this, even after all the long gaps between chapters. But hopefully I should be able to update a lot quicker now. I would like to give a special thanks to SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, grapejuice101, ddluzelle, HungerGamesHarryPotter7887, TimeLord293 and MargaretMacDonald123 for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me.**

**Questions for this chapter are what should I do with Andie? Because I've been thinking of almost cutting her out from most of the series and just having her in the odd bit, but I would love to hear what you think. And what can I do for season 5? Because from what I've seen of it, I've been thinking how can I put Alexa in that? So any ideas would be welcome :) thanks guys :)**

**Hopefully the next update will be out as quick as this one was, fingers crossed. I've got a group presentation tomorrow morning so that should be one less thing to distract me from writing this. But the next chapter is well planned and all I have to do is write it :) once again, thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows and even just for reading it :) until next time guys, hope you enjoy reading it :)**


	34. By The Light Of The Moon

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

Sighing in contentment, I rested my cheek against the cool pillow and just allowed myself to enjoy my last few minutes in bed before I had to leave. Elena was sulking in her bedroom and Jeremy was out somewhere with friends, so there was no chance of me being disturbed until it was absolutely necessary. Or at least, that's what I thought.

Just as I was slowly dozing off, which was not the wisest thing considering I was going out in a few minutes, a gentle hand landed on my back. While my heart gave a small jump in surprise, I didn't show any outwardly signs of surprise. Because I knew who it was. There was only one person who it could have been.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to where Damon was lying down on the other side of my bed.

"Hey," I whispered, a small smile forming on my lips.

"Hey yourself," my vampire smiled back as his hand slowly stroked up my back until it was gently resting between my shoulders. His thumb played with any nearby strands of hair while his fingers carefully began to massage my tense right shoulder. And tense was a bit of an understatement. This whole 'I don't want to be saved' thing that Elena had going on, it was making me so so stressed. And I just didn't know how to cope with it.

Sighing, I shifted so that my head was resting against my Damon's strong, firm chest instead of the pillow.

"Why are you so sad, Alexa?" Damon asked as his other hand drifted down to rest on my hips, his fingers soothingly stroking the patch of bare skin where my top and shorts didn't quite meet. The feel of his fingers on my skin had the ever familiar tingles shooting throughout my body. I welcomed them because I just loved the feel of his skin against mine, even if it was just something simple like this.

"I'm not sad," I muttered, fiddling with the buttons on Damon's shirt. I refused to look up because I knew that he would see the lie on my face. Because I was sad. I was very very sad.

"Now I know that that's not true," I could just sense the vampire rolling his eyes and my lips twitched up into a small smile.

"Yeah, it is," I argued, partly because I was just trying to be difficult and partly because I needed someone to believe that I wasn't sad. That I was just fine.

Because I just couldn't let Damon see how much this was affecting me. Even though I knew that he wouldn't care, that, considering the situation that I was in, he would just offer me more support, I just couldn't. I needed to be strong. If I let myself go, even for a second, I wouldn't be able to get myself back together.

"Ok then, then tell me this; what happened to Happy Alexa?"

I sighed, that was a very good question Damon. And I suppose that there was really only one answer to that question.

"Happy Alexa went on vacation when her idiot twin sister decided to use her so that she could give herself up to Klaus."

"And are you still giving her the silent treatment for it?"

Silent treatment? Me? Give my darling twin sister the silent treatment? Would I ever do something like that?

"… Noooo..."

"Really?" I glanced up to see Damon rolling his eyes.

"Really. It's not my fault if our paths haven't crossed since we got home from Richmond."

"Alexa, you live in the same house."

"Your point?"

I couldn't help but giggle as Damon dug his fingers into my ticklish side.

I loved it, just being here with my vampire. He never failed to make me smile. Even when I was feeling so utterly miserable and betrayed, he still managed to make me smile and laugh. My only wish was that I could just spend forever in his arms. Because it made the sad, empty feeling go away. Even now, I still felt as though something as missing.

"Hmmm, if I wish that I didn't have to move," I groaned, snuggling in closer to my Damon, tucking my leg between his.

"Then don't."

"Ugh, I've gotta, I promised Ty that I would go and buy the stuff for tomorrow with him. Not that I don't wanna help, because I do, he needs all the help that he can get and as his honorary sister, it's my duty to help him through such a difficult time, it's just that… I have to move."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're lazy?"

Me? Lazy? Never.

"I prefer to think of it as 'conserving my energy'."

"Of course you do, Alexa. Whatever you say."

"Oh shut up."

I would have elbowed him, but that would require moving away from him and I just weren't willing to do that. Guess it'll be victory through words.

Damon laughed, and it was such a lovely laugh, "Does that mean that I win?"

Oh no no no, we can't have that. You're not allowed to win. Especially when I'm your opponent, Dameydoodle. Being bothered to move or not, I could not just let that slide.

I turned around and moved in close, so that my face was only inches away from my vampire's. I could feel his breath on my face and if I leaned a little bit closer then I might just be able to kiss him…

No, Alexa, focus, damnit. Your ego is at stake here.

"No," I whispered, before smirking mischievously and pushing myself away before I could allow the temptation to take hold and just kiss him. And if I just happened to get a good feel of his deliciously firm chest while I pushed myself away, well, that was just incredibly good luck.

But before I could completely get off the bed, a strong hand gripped mine and pulled me back. I landed against Damon's firm chest and his other arm wrapped around my waist. Laughing, I entwined my fingers with his and relaxed.

"If you let me stay like this then you can win," I smiled, snuggling back against my Damon and allowing my eyes to slowly flutter closed.

"Well, if that's what it takes to win," Damey smirked.

"Shhhhhh," I lifted our hands so that I could place a finger over his lovely lips. "Alexa trying to sleep."

I allowed Damon to move our hands back down until they were resting against my tummy. His thumb started stroking my side as I tucked my feet up against his legs.

Right now… it would be so so so easy to just tell him how I felt. To just open my mouth and say 'I love you Damon'. To tell him how I feel. Just open my mouth…

"Damon, I-"

"Alexa! Tyler's here for you!" Aunt Jenna shouted up the stairs, effectively, thoroughly and completely interrupting the moment.

Damnit Aunt Jenna, I was so close.

"You what?" Damon asked when I failed to finish my confession of love.

Crap, think fast Lexa, think fast.

"I need to leave, apparently."

Meh, it'll have to do. But it wasn't what I wanted to tell him.

Insert sad face.

"Was that really what you were going to say to me?"

I tilted my head back so that I could look my vampire in the face, only to see him looking down at me, eyebrow raised.

"Well, not really, but that's not important," I deflected as I reluctantly let go of Damon's hands and slowly moved away. "We can talk about that another time."

Moments after rolling off of the bed, I started to miss Damon's warmth. And his smell. And, well, him. Which was ridiculous since he was still laying on my bed.

"Hey," I smacked his foot and pouted at him when he looked over at me. "Off the bed. If I can't lay down in my bed, then you're not allowed to lay down in my bed."

"Alexa?" Aunt J shouted again.

Ah damn, I didn't answer her previous summons. I pranced over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Be down in a minute!" I shouted back before muttering, "Just gotta kick an idiot vampy offa my bed."

"Excuse me, who are you calling an idiot?" the previously mentioned idiot vampire whispered in my ear, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

But of course, I was not expecting him to be right behind me nor did I expect him to whisper in my ear. The dick. So I leapt several inches up in the air in shock and banged my head on the doorframe.

"Owwwww!" I whined, rubbing the side of my head and pouting at the vampire. Who, to be fair, did look suitably contrite.

"Aww, did you hurt your head?" Damon asked, part mockingly, part serious.

"Yes," I nodded, making my pout even bigger.

"You'll be fine," Damey sighed, shaking his head. "See you later, Alexa."

"Damn right you will," I nodded, smiling as the hand rubbing my head found its way to his forearm.

My vampire stared down at me for a moment, almost hesitating, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I gazed up at him, wide eyed, as he gave me a gently smile and sped out of the room.

I couldn't resist the small smile the tugged at the edge of my lips.

No, I didn't have time for this. Tyler was waiting for me. Grabbing my overnight bag, I skipped down the stairs, almost falling down them twice.

"Hello dear ones," I beamed as I reached the front door and looked at my darling Aunt and older brother.

"You took your time," Ty-Ty raised an eyebrow as he held out his hand.

"I was saying goodbye to my bed," I shrugged, accepting the hand and allowing him to pull me over.

Ty sighed and shook his head, "Of course you were. I really should have been expecting that."

"Yeah, you really should have," I smirked before smiling at my aunt. "See you tomorrow, Auntie Jenna."

"Have fun, Alexa," Aunt Jenna said as she gave me a quick hug. "Don't be too much trouble."

"Aunt Jenna," I gasped in mock offence, placing a hand over my heart. "I am never any trouble."

"Yeah right," Ty mumbled, rolling his eyes, as he pulled me out of the house and over to his car.

"Bye bye family," I waved at the house before turning my attention to my dearest Tyler. "I don't know what you mean by that."

"Of course you don't," the only warning that I got was a quick smirk that the Lockwood sent my way before I was jabbed in my ticklish spot.

I couldn't help but giggle. However, that didn't stop me from getting my revenge in the form of tripping Ty up.

"I win," I laughed before climbing into his car. Haha, try and retaliate now Tyleranthia.

"You seem happy," Tyler remarked as he climbed into the car. "Even with your declaration that you were gonna be even happier, you just seem… extremely happy."

I thought back on what my mood had been like recently and even I noticed a remarkable difference. But there was a reason for that difference.

"Someone cheered me up," I smiled gently as I thought back on my little encounter with Damon earlier. He had really helped to improve my mood. I remember the days when an encounter with him would just put me in a bad mood, god, those days seem like such a long time ago. They were just so different. Now, an encounter with my beloved Damon was more likely to have me smiling and laughing and just feeling better.

"Don't you mean 'Damon cheered you up'," Ty, the little git, smirked at me.

"Oh shut up," I pouted, punching his shoulder.

Meanie.

XXX

Unfortunately, by the time that we had finished our little shopping trip, neither one of us were in a good mood. It wasn't that we had had a fight or even that something bad had happened during our trip. It was just that, what with the full moon getting ever closer, Tyler's worry levels were rapidly increasing. And I couldn't do anything to help. I felt utterly powerless and that made me upset. Tyler had helped me time and time again, but when he needed my help, there was absolutely nothing that I could do. And I hated it.

"Alexa," Mrs Lockwood smiled at me as I walked through the front door. "It's so good to see you. I didn't know that you were coming over tonight."

"Hi Mrs Lockwood," I smiled back, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. "I didn't really know that I was coming over until this morning. It was a last minute sort of thing."

"Well, it doesn't really matter, I suppose," the Mayor ushered me further into her home. "It's just lovely to have you here again, Alexa."

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood, it's lovely to be here," I was successful in keeping her attention diverted from Tyler, who was busy smuggling in the fruits of our shopping labours. It was a necessary distraction since we both figured that it would not be a good idea for Mrs Lockwood to know that her son was buying chains, especially since he was planning on using them for tying himself up.

No kinky thoughts implied or intended.

"So how have you been, Mrs Lockwood?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

It had been ages since I had had the opportunity to have a proper conversation with her. Which was sad, because I had known Mrs Lockwood my entire life. She used to babysit me when I was younger. Well, I say babysit, most of the time I was just having a sleepover with Ty. But I count that as babysitting.

"I've been better," she answered me, sitting down on one of the chairs. "But I'm doing a lot better than I have been."

"Yeah, I can imagine that it has been difficult for you," I nodded, giving her a small sympathetic smile.

I sat down on the sofa, on the end closest to Mrs Lockwood, making sure to leave plenty of room for Tyler to sit down next to me.

"Thank you dear," Mrs Lockwood smiled, giving my hand a quick pat. "Now how have you been? I've heard that you haven't been in the best of moods recently."

I shrugged self-consciously, "Me and Ellie have been arguing, but other than that, I've been just fine."

Yeah, just fine. If you count feeling the urge to drown my sorrows in whiskey just fine.

"Why have you been arguing?" Mrs Lockwood asked, concern written on her face.

Well, because she is determined to sacrifice her life for some stupid ritual to save my life and the lives of the people that we care about. She was determined to die and leave me.

"It's nothing important, we've just been disagreeing on something that she did," I replied, trying not to lie but also knowing that I couldn't tell the truth.

"Well, I hope that you resolve your issue."

"So do I," I smiled wryly.

God do I hope that we resolve it. And soon. I hated fighting with my twin. Hated, hated, hated it.

"Now, I hear that there may be some romance in your future," there was a knowing smile on Mrs Lockwood's face. One that worried me slightly. As far as I knew, I had not told her about my feelings for Damon. So unless, she meant someone else…

"You do?" I squeaked.

Damnit Lexa, that's practically saying that you have something to hide.

"Tyler tells me that you have strong feelings for Damon Salvatore."

"Did he now?" I glared at Tyler as he walked through the doorway into the living room.

Ty stopped short, looking slightly worried.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry," he cried out, holding his hands up in the surrender position.

I could only hold my glare for a couple more seconds before I couldn't help but laugh at the scared look on his face.

"It's alright, Ty-Ty," I smiled, patting the seat next to me. "Take a seat, I promise that I won't bite."

Ty rolled his eyes, instantly getting my little tongue in cheek joke.

"You're unbelievable, Alex," he muttered, sitting down and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Aww, but you love me anyway," I rested my head on his shoulder and beamed up at him.

"Yeah, no, I don't," he smirked down at me.

"Ass," I rolled my eyes before an evil idea popped into my head. "I'll tell your mum on you."

"You wouldn't," Ty mock-gasped.

"Wanna bet?" I raised an eyebrow before looking over at Mrs Lockwood who was smiling at our interaction.

"Alright, that's enough out of you," Tyler hastily covered my mouth as I got ready to 'tell on him'.

"Have you eaten yet, mum?" Tyler asked, looking over at his mother.

"No, not yet," she replied, shaking her head. "I was waiting for you to get back. Have you?"

"Uh no, we haven't eaten yet, have we Alex?" Tyler took his hand away from my mouth and let me reply.

"Nah, not yet," I said before offering, "If you want, I could always cook for you?"

The Lockwood's quickly exchanged glances before Mummy Lockwood smiled at me, "That would be lovely, Alexa."

"Alrightie then," I beamed, pushing Tyler's arm off of me and standing up.

"But I'm afraid that I have no idea as to what we have in," Mrs L warned.

"That's fine," I waved away her concerns. "I'm sure that I'll be able to make something. I am very good at experimenting."

"And don't I know it," Ty muttered as he, too, stood up.

I rolled my eyes at him but didn't say anything. He really did have a very good knowledge of my experiments since he was always the one who tested it for me. And while I might be very good at creating some very delicious combinations, when I got it wrong, it got it very wrong.

And Tyler never lets me forget it.

But anyways, today I was gonna create something yummy to eat. I was.

Spinning around, I grabbed Tyler's hand and grinned, "Let's go cook."

Ignoring Ty's mumbled, "Oh god", I pulled him out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Now, what have we got?" I asked myself quietly as I let go of my bro's hand and bounded over to the cupboards.

Ok, so, there was food. Which was a good start for not even I could create a meal for three people from no food. Nay, not even I was that good.

"Hmm," I stood in the kitchen and tapped my lip, thinking of recipes. There were a few meat dishes that I could cook for us all, but I didn't really have the patience to do that tonight. Nor did I have the right accompanying ingredients. Because you can't put any old thing with meat. It has to suit it.

"Any ideas yet, Alex?" Ty asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Give me a moooooooment," I stared at the oven, waiting for an idea to hit me. If I didn't do a meat dish, I could always do...

"What about stuffed peppers?" I asked, turning around to look at my Ty-Ty.

"Sounds good," Tyler smiled as he pushed away from the wall and walked over to me. "What do you need?"

I did my best to remember the recipe that I had found online.

"Peppers," I answered, resisting the urge to smirk and laugh.

"Well duh," my big bro rolled his eyes.

I giggled and he jabbed me in the side.

"Noo, go way," I squealed, dancing away from his tickle fingers. "Alex need to think."

"Well think then, shortstuff."

"Meanie," I pouted, sticking out my tongue.

"Whatever, Alex," Ty laughed.

I had to resist the urge to cheer for myself; it was good that he was laughing, especially since he was so worried about tomorrow night. And I was just so pleased with myself that I had made him happy, even if it was just for a moment.

"Alright," I cleared my throat, finally remembering the recipe. "We need: peppers, shut up Ty, mozzarella, tomatoes, doesn't matter what kind, uh, garlic, any vampire comments and I will smack you, basil leaves, olive oil and anchovies. Have we got all of those here?"

I peered over at Ty who had been very helpful and had collected the ingredients as I listed them.

"No need to worry, Alex, we've got it all."

"Good," I sighed, wiping my forehead in mock-exhaustion. "At least state one went alright."

"One less thing to worry about."

"Exactlemon," I allowed myself one last silly Alexa moment before I got into my serious cooking mode. "Righto, let's get this done."

"What do you need me to do, Alex?" Ty asked, rolling up his sleeves. "Put me to work."

"Can you turn on the oven and pass me those peppers?"

While I carefully prepared and cooked all of the food, Tyler made himself very useful by passing me any ingredients that I needed or by putting things in the oven for me. It was nice having a cooking buddy. Although I always enjoyed cooking, I preferred it when I had someone to cook with, even if they just stood at the side and talked to me.

Jazz used to be my cooking buddy. She had absolutely no cooking talent whatsoever, as was proved when she tried to cook cheese sauce without even turning the hob on first, but she was very good at keeping me company. I still miss her when I cook. And I think that I always will, but I suppose that I've gotta make new memories. Besides, Tyler was a very good replacement, especially since he could follow basic cooking instructions.

It didn't take long for dinner to be cooked and we were soon sat around the dining table. While I had been finishing off the peppers, I had walked Tyler through making a stir-fry salad, which, considering the fact that he wasn't the most experienced cook, was very delicious.

"Mmmm, Alexa this is delicious," Mrs Lockwood said as we ate.

I bit my lip and had to resist the urge to blush, "Thank you Mrs Lockwood, cooking is actually one of the things that I am good at."

"Maybe I should ask you around to cook more often."

I smiled and glanced over at Ty, "As long as I have my Ty to help me out, then I have absolutely no problem doing that."

Tyler groaned, "Trust me mum, you don't want that. While this may be good, just wait until she starts experimenting."

I pouted and kicked him under the table.

"Ignore him, Mrs Lockwood," I said over his groan. "He's just being childish."

"Says the girl who just kicked me," Tyler rolled his eyes,

"Hush, dear, and eat your food," I smiled at him.

It was my 'don't push me' smile and my friends had quickly learned that that smile meant bad things.

Ty grumbled but did as suggested.

Good Ty-Ty.

Despite Mrs Lockwood's protests, I volunteered Tyler and I for the cleaning up once we had all finished eating. While I normally did my best to get out of cleaning up after food time, this time I didn't mind. And, despite his moaning and grumbling, Ty didn't mind either.

I was the one washing up and Tyler was in charge of drying up and putting away. I would have helped with the putting away, but Ty knew where everything went better than I did. Surprisingly, Ty and I finished our little cleaning duty bone-dry. While I did have the urge to splash him with water, I valiantly resisted, because I knew that he would just retaliate and then things would escalate. As it always did with the two of us.

Once we had finished, Tyler took me into his dad's study where he had hidden the shopping bags from earlier. He had also hidden a gym bag, a laptop and Mason's werewolf journal in there, too.

"Didn't you say that Mason made a recording of his first transformation?" I asked as I pulled out the laptop and turned it on.

"No, Alexa, you can't watch that," Tyler immediately shook his head. "I can't…"

"Hey," I said softly, stepping forward and cupping his face. "I need to watch it, if I'm gonna be able to help you properly, then I need to know what happens."

"I don't…"

"Shhh," I placed my finger over his lips. "Just let me watch it."

Tyler moved my hand and griped it tight, "There's no saying 'no' to you right now, is there?"

"Nope," I shook my head, giving him a pat on the cheek with my other hand.

Sighing, Ty pulled the data card out of his pocket and reluctantly handed it over.

"For the record," he said. "I didn't want you to watch this."

"It'll be fine," I reassured him before walking over to the laptop and plugging the card in.

It wasn't fine.

Watching what Mason went through, what Tyler was going to go through, it was awful. I know that it's a curse, and that means that it was not going to be fun. But I never thought…

I watched in silent horror, biting down on my fist, while Tyler puttered about the room. He transferred the chains that we had brought that afternoon into the gym bag and placed some other essential items in there.

As Mason let out a particularly loud scream, Tyler looked over, only to see me wincing and looking away.

I looked up at him and, damn it all, I could just feel the tears in my eyes.

"Oh Ty," I sighed

Ty swallowed hard before striding over and picking up the phone. I watched in confusion as he dialled an obviously well memorised number. But whoever it was that he was calling, they didn't pick up. So Tyler left a message.

"Mason, it's Tyler again."

I closed my eyes, guilt churning in my stomach. Tyler needed his uncle, his werewolf uncle. Mason was the only one who could have helped Tyler through this. But he couldn't. Because he was dead. And I had helped.

God, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Look, your cell's voicemail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and… I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please."

Oh Tyler, I'm so sorry.

XXX

"I've decided that you're an idiot," I declared as I walked into the room and slumped down on my idiot twin sister's bed.

I had been kind enough to let Tyler spend the morning in bed, so instead of demanding that he drive me home, I walked. I had even got up earlier than a normal person should be awake to do so. Why was I being so kind and giving up my lie in, I hear you ask? The answer for that was because it was the full moon that night. After watching what Mason had gone through when he changed into a wolf, I just didn't have the heart to disturb him. And so, being the kind, amazing sister that I was, I let him stay in bed. But I had told him that I would see him later, when he and Caroline went to set up the old Lockwood cellar for tonight. He wasn't too happy with that, but one Alexa glare later, he gratefully accepted my help, even if it was just to stop me from glaring at him. Hopefully, with me and Caroline there, everything should go ok. Well, as ok as it can go considering what was gonna happen.

"Alexa," Elena sighed, sitting up straight on her window seat.

I held up my hand and shushed her, "Hush dearest sister of mine, Alexa has decreed it so, therefore you can't disagree with it."

Elena "hmphed" but didn't otherwise comment on the subject. Which was lucky for her since I had plenty to say on the topic and some of it would pretty much guarantee an argument. And despite my recent attitude, that was not something that I wanted.

Instead, she asked, "So where were you yesterday? And last night?"

Ah damn, did I not tell her? Oh snapdoodles, I didn't. Why didn't I…?

Oh yeah, that's right, I was going to do it before I left but then I got distracted by a certain someone. And, well, I just forgot entirely.

My dear twin must have be rather worried…. Oh well, it's what she gets for being determined to sacrifice herself.

Yes, I'm being petty, so sue me.

"Avoiding you," I mumbled into her pillow. "Oi! Hey!"

I pushed myself up onto one arm, using the other to rub my head. She had thrown a pillow at me! My mean mean twin had thrown a pillow at me! How dare she!

"Answer the question, Alexa."

"Technically there were two questions," I muttered petulantly.

As my twin's hand drifted suspiciously closer to another pillow, I hastily answered, "I was at Tyler's house. Because he doesn't throw pillows at me."

I stuck my tongue out at my sister before slumping down onto my back.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "The pillow didn't even hurt."

I pouted up at my twin as she stood up and made her way over to the bed.

"Yes it did, Ellie, it hurt here," I placed a hand over my heart and did my best to look as pathetic as possible.

Which was actually quite an easy thing to do.

"You're unbelievable, Lexa," my twin sighed, shaking her head.

"And you're mean," I retorted, shifting over so that she had enough room to sit down.

"Look, I know that you're mad at me," Elena said, looking down at me. "And you have every right to be, but I have to do this, it's for…"

I held up my hand, interrupting her little speech. I made sure to wait until I had her complete attention before speaking.

"Ellie I swear to god that if you say that it's for the best, then I will do something that I shall at some point regret," I warned my darling sister, before smiling brightly and tapping her on the shoulder.

God but I hated that speech. It's for the best, blugh. My twin dying would never be for the best. Never ever. Nope. Nuh uh. No way.

"Alexa…"

"Uh! No! Shhhhhhhhh," I placed my finger over her lips. "Alexa no arguing with you."

Greeeeat apparently talking about myself in the third person was going to be a common thing today. Meh, could be worse.

"But…" Elena started to protest.

"Ah!" I snapped, immediately shushing her.

Ok, so, apparently I'm angry at my idiot twin now. I have moved past betrayal and into anger. Well, isn't that just wizard. As long as I don't say something stupid, anger should be alright.

"What's going on in here?"

We looked over to the doorway only to see Bonnie Bennett standing there, looking at us.

"We've just decided that Elena is an idiot," I cheerfully declared as I pushed myself off of the bed.

"The both of you decided or just you decided?" Bonnie asked me as she took my place on the bed.

"Just Alexa decided," twinnie answered before I could open my mouth.

"It's true though," I added as I wandered into the bathroom.

While Elena and Bonnie had a little conversation, I took the time to examine the bruise on my hip. Now, I'm sure that you are wondering how I got the bruise, so here is story time. It was my own fault really, I was very very tired and I just wasn't looking where I was going. It happened while I was walking back from Tyler's house this morning. I was approaching this little corner and I knew it was there, the amount of times that I had tripped there before was far too numerous to count. But anyways, there I was, walking down the road and since I hadn't yet had my morning coffee, I was extremely tired and out of it. And I got to that corner and the next thing that I knew, I was flying forward, heading for the ground. Fortunately, I managed to stop myself from getting hurt then but when I stood up, I wacked my hip on the corner of a street sign. And wam bam, I got meself a bruise.

But anyways, that's enough about my clutziness and bruise, let's go eavesdrop on the witch and twin.

I peeked around the doorway to see Elena holding the blasted moonstone and looking at Bonnie.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" my twin asked the witch.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse," Bonnie answered, going into witch mode to answer the question. "If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless."

Please figure out a way, Bon-Bon. Please. I need you to.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful," Ellie retorted.

Yah, well, I'd rather deal with a vengeful Klaus then a dead twin. And if Klaus did become vengeful, then he may be more likely to make mistakes and hopefully it'll be easier for me to kill him. Because I haven't forgotten about my deal with Katherine, I just haven't thought of any way in which I could do what she wanted me to do.

"That's a risk that we're willing to take," I spoke up, moving so that I was leaning against the doorframe.

"And he'll only become vengeful if he finds out," Bon added, backing up my point.

"Bonnie, can't this wait?" my twin sighed, looking all pitiful and sad. "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out."

Poor poor Stefan. I hadn't been allowed to go and visit him. Damon had been adamant in not letting me go there. He said that Stefan had made him promise not to let me or Ellie go and see him while he was stuck. I probably would have gone anyways, but my Damon was very good at catching me when I was sneaking off. It's actually rather weird how well he knows my habits.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this," the witch argued, shaking her head.

Sighing desperately, Elena turned to look at me.

But I, too, shook my head, "Sorry Ellie, but I agree with Stef too. If I have to choose between doing something that could save you and getting Stefan out of a tomb where he is still perfectly healthy and is given blood bottles by Damey, then I choose you anyway day of the week."

Judging from the look on my twin's face, she already knew that.

"Don't listen to him," Elena said, turning her attention to Bonnie. For if either one of us were to be persuaded to do what Ellie wants, it would be her. Because what I said was true, I would put her first, I would always put my twin first.

"He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong."

Tough cookies twin, we're with Stef-Stef here.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one," Bon said firmly. "We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual."

Damn right we aren't.

Before anyone else could say anything, Jeremy chose that moment to walk into the room.

"What are you guys arguing about?" he asked as I wandered over to him.

Slumping against his side, I sighed and closed my eyes. Jeremy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I took a moment to notice just how tall he was. I swear he grew every time that I saw him. But my baby brother was the perfect height to snuggle up against. So I suppose that his height does have its good aspect.

"We're not arguing about anything," Bonnie replied, sounding all innocent.

The witch put the moonstone into her bag before giving Jer-Bear a very significant look. Hmmm, wonder what that means. Alexa be intrigued. Alexa wanna know.

"I need a coffee," Bon said as she left the room.

"Hey Bon, make me one too?" I asked, putting on my pathetic 'make me coffee' pout that I usually wore in the mornings.

"Yeah, sure," she answered, giving me a wave of acknowledgement.

Jeremy and I then turned our gazes onto our errant sister.

"What?" she asked self-consciously, standing up and walking over to her dresser.

I exchanged a quick glance with my baby bro and, with a small nod, gave him the go ahead to take charge of the conversation. I had already said my piece earlier and she knew exactly what I thought.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jer asked.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt," twin sighed, once again repeating her reasoning for her idiotic decision.

Now is it just me or does she sound like a broken record? Because I sure as hell think she does.

"Oh, so bringing Klaus the moonstone so that you can get yourself killed is ok?" Jeremy snorted, shaking his head. "Come on, Lexa, let's go and get your coffee."

He offered me his arm which I accepted and we strode out of the room. While Jer went into his room, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. The moment that the smell of beautiful coffee reached my nose, I was instantly over by the friendly neighbourhood witch. Said witch already had a mug of coffee ready and waiting for me.

"Thanks Bonnie," I smiled tiredly at her. "This is just what I needed."

"How have you been coping?" my witchy friend asked as she made herself a mug of coffee.

"Uh, badly," I answered, not even bothering to lie. "In fact, you could even say that I'm not coping at all."

Because that was true. Yeah, I put on a good mask and pretended that everything was alright. I joked and bantered with my friends, I was all normal Alexa levels of touchey-feely, especially with Damon, I played a good game. But deep down, I just didn't know what to do. My twin wanted to die. Yeah, it was so that an evil psychotic vampire wouldn't kill everyone that we care about. But the point still stood, she wanted to leave me. And I just didn't know how to handle that.

"Elena will be fine," Bonnie tried to reassure me. "We won't let anything happen to her."

"I know that, believe me, I know that. It's what she'll do that worries me," I bit my lip and gazed down into my coffee.

"For today at least, I've got that covered."

I glanced over at Bon-Bon, only to see a peculiar smile on her face.

"Bonnie… what did you do?" I hesitantly asked.

But instead of answering me, the witch just walked into the hallway. I quickly joined her and watched as my darling twin walked down the stairs, car keys in hand.

"Hello dearest twin of mine," I beamed, sarcasm dripping from every word. "And where are you off to on a lovely say like today?"

"Um, to see Stefan," she replied, refusing to look me in the eye.

Oh come on Ellie, you used to be such a better liar than that.

… Wait? Why am I complaining? Keep going twin, badly lying right now would be goooooood for me. So I can stop your stupid little plans.

"You're lying," Bonnie exclaimed, saying what we both were thinking.

"No, I'm not," the silly little twin tried to deny.

"Hmmm, yeah, you are," I contradicted her. "It's written clear as day on your face. You might as well have it written in big red pen."

"Are you serious?" was her oh so clever retort.

I just shrugged while Bonnie shook her head.

"She took the moonstone," Jeremy announced, appearing at the top of the stairs.

Oh god, did she really?

… Wait, what? She took the moonstone? You guys left the moonstone where the idiot could get it? What am I missing here?

"How did you…?" Ellie frowned, glancing between the two.

She did momentarily glance over at me but my own confusion was easy to see on my face. So she knew that I had absolutely nothing to do with it.

"We tested you," Bonnie told her. "And you failed."

Of course she did. Le sigh. But really, what did they expect?

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him," Elena's frown deepened as she finished walking down the stairs. "I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

Instead of arguing with her, like I expected Bonnie to do, the witch just stepped to the side and let my sister pass her.

Eh?

I stared, open mouthed, as Elena walked over to the front door. Uh, why are we letting her leave?

Guys?

Guys.

Come on guys, do something.

While my twin was also confused, she quickly took advantage of the opening and opened the door. But her confusion quickly turned to annoyance as she discovered that she couldn't actually leave the house. It was almost as though…

Oh my god, Bonnie Bennett you are a goddamn genius. She had put a similar spell to the tomb spell on the house.

Elena banged on the magic barrier a few more times before turning to look at us, an accusing glare on her face.

"What did you do?" she asked, looking directly at our dear little witch.

"It's the best, Elena," Bonnie answered, only sounding a little bit regretful.

Our sweet little brother, though, had absolutely no regrets since he stood, leaning against the banister, smirking away. Oh Jeremy, whatever are we going to do with you?

Saying that though, I had to resist the urge to smirk. Take that Els, how are you gonna do stupid things now?

XXX

"Peace offering?"

I held out the coffee mug to my twin, a hopeful expression on my face. But Elena just gave me dirty look and refused to take the coffee.

Sighing, I slumped down next to her on the settee, "Pwease don't be mad at me, Ellie. I had nothing to do with this."

"You didn't?" my sister, glanced at me.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I haven't been around, have I? I been at Tyler's."

"Well, ok then, I suppose," I once again held out the mug of coffee and this time, Elena took it.

"Don't be sad, sis," I rested my head against her shoulder.

God, why did I have this stupid need to make sure that she was never upset? Even when we fought I couldn't let her be upset. Guess I know the reason for that, it's because she's my twin sister and I love her. And, what was that saying, 'love makes fools of us all'. Indeed it does.

We sat there in silence, sipping our coffees.

Elena was sulking about her forced imprisonment while I was just enjoying the time with my twin without anyone saying anything about that damned sacrifice.

I got where she was coming from, I really did. She wanted to protect us. She wanted to keep us all safe. But she didn't see the other side of it, she didn't see my side. My silly, silly twin didn't understand that her death would affect us. We… I… would feel as though we failed her. I would have to keep on living without my twin sister. The twin sister who has been there for me every single day of my life. And I don't think that I would be able to do that. I wouldn't be able to live without her. It would be too hard.

The sound of the front door opening and closing caught our attention. We looked around to see who it was that was visiting us. I couldn't help but smile as I saw my Damon Salvatore lean against the doorway.

"You should really lock your door," he smirked, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"What? Like you do?" I retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Well, at least Damon was now around to cheer me up.

"Alexa, shush," Damey said, placing a finger over his lips.

Ok, my attention may have been slightly diverted as I stared at his lips a little longer than I should have. But come on, those lips look pretty damn kissable.

"Nope, can't make me," I shook my head, messing up my hair on my sister's shoulder.

"Wanna bet?" the vampire raised an eyebrow, taking a slow step forward.

"Not particularly," I used my sister's arm as a shield.

"That's what I thought," Damon gave me one of his special smiles before looking at my twin. "Oh come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena snapped, slamming her coffee mug down on the table and giving the vampire a filthy look.

As my support suddenly disappeared on me, I had to grab at the arm of the sofa. Looking at my twin with wide eyes, I slowly inched backwards. Uh oh, Ellie be maaaaaad.

"Yes, Elena, I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life," Damon snarked, rolling his eyes.

Well, he does have a point, dearest sister. We do have to go to extreme lengths to keep you safe. Extreme and unusual lengths.

"What does Stefan have to say about this?" Elena pulled out her trump card. Or what she thought her trump card was.

If I knew Stefan as well as I thought that I did, then I suspect that he wouldn't be happy but if it kept the girl that he loved safe while he was stuck in the tomb, then he probs wouldn't mind. But that's that I thought, anyway.

"We had a good laugh," the vampire said dismissively, walking forward.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?"

Hmmm, that's a really good question, sis. I looked up at Damon, interested in his answer.

Damon sighed and sat down next to me on the sofa. As he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I immediately curled into his side.

His fingers slowly stroked my arm as he replied to my sister's question, "Yeah, that… I didn't tell him."

"You didn't," I frowned, glancing up.

"Why not?" Ellie asked, finishing off my thought.

"Well, A, he can't do anything about it, and B… what I just said," my vampire said as Jeremy walked into the room.

He, too, sat down on the settee, forcing Elena to scoot closer to me. Which, in turn, forced me to scoot closer to Damon. Not that that I was complaining about that at all.

I rested my head against my Damon's chest and closed my eyes. Ugh, I needed more coffee. I had not had enough coffee to deal with this.

The Salvatore glanced between the doorway and my brother.

"Where is Bonnie?" he asked baby bro.

"I thought she was meeting you," Jer replied, peering around me and Elena to look at the vampire.

"No, she's on moonstone duty," the vamp told Jeremy. "I'm on twin patrol."

"Wait, why am I being patrolled?" I asked, leaning my head backwards so that I could look at Damon's handsome face.

"Because, Alexa, you have an annoying habit of getting yourself into trouble," Damey explained. "And it's easier to keep an eye on the both of you at the same time."

That's not fair. I don't get into that much trouble…

… Ok… yeah I do… damn I hate it when Damon's right.

"Shut up," I mumbled, elbowing him.

I felt Damon smirk into my hair and had to bite my lip to stop myself from smiling. But then my darling little brother had to go and ruin the moment.

"And who's on the Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" he asked.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it and I said 'why not?'" Damey shrugged. "Figured that if she screwed up, he'll bit her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

"Uh, sorry to ruin your carefully thought out plan," I smiled sheepishly, staring at Elena's coffee mug on the table. "But I've offered to help Tyler prepare for the full moon tonight, so I'm gonna be with him and not be here…"

"Can't you just cancel," Damon groaned, tightening his grip slightly.

"No, I can't. He's been there for me throughout this entire thing," I disagreed. "He's been there for me during my darkest times, even when we were fighting his was there. I won't abandon him now. I can't."

The vampire was silent for a moment before sighing, "Fine. But only because it is impossible to say no to you."

"Thank you, Damon," I smiled softly, allowing myself to once again relax against his chest.

"Hold on a second," Elena frowned, drawing our attention. "Tonight's the full moon?"

"Yup, sure is. Guess you were too busy being a suicidal idiot to even notice," I gave a sarcastic smile as I reluctantly moved away from my vampire and stood up.

Moving into the kitchen to get more coffee, I heard Damon's phone ring. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand up and walk into the kitchen to answer it.

I poured myself another mug of coffee and greedily gulped it down as I eavesdropped on his conversation. I had been drinking a lot more coffee than normal recently. But there was a reason for that. I was substituting coffee for something that, while it was far more effective in helping me, I knew that a lot of people would be on my back for drinking. As you've probably guessed, that something was my delicious alcohol. But I was so close to cracking. And I honestly didn't know how long I would be able to hold on for.

"What?" Damon greeted whoever it was that phoned him.

He was so rude.

Whatever the person was saying, it obviously wasn't good as a frown quickly appeared on his handsome face. My vampire wrapped his arm around my waist and I relaxed against his firm body.

"What? Why?"

While I was curious as to what was being said, I was far more content to just enjoy being with Damon.

"What girl?"

Ok, so from what I can gather, some girl did something for some unknown reason.

… I've gotten a lot out of that conversation so far. Meh, oh well.

I poured myself another half a mug of coffee as Damon said, "That's not good. Where are you?"

Aw man, does that mean that Damon may be leaving? Dang it. Although, saying that, I was leaving too. Silly Alexa.

"I'm on my way," my vampire said before hanging up the call.

Hm, guess I was right.

"Come on," Damon didn't bother removing his arm before he walked me back to where my siblings were sitting.

Fortunately, I had finished my coffee, otherwise I would have had something to say about the fact that he took the mug out of my hands before we left the kitchen.

"Another change of plans," Damey announced as we reached my twin and brother.

The vampire looked at my brother and said, "You babysit."

Jeremy nodded as he switched positions so that his head was resting on Ellie's lap.

"You off to join Tyler, then, Lexa?" baby bro asked as I made no move to join them.

"Yuppers," I nodded, resting my hand on Damon's arm, which was still wrapped around my waist. "Probs won't be home until late so don't wait up."

I waved goodbye to my siblings and prepared to leave, but Damon had other ideas.

"Hey, you know, you should really get out, enjoy the sun," he smirked at my sister, unable to resist the urge to mock her.

And, because she had been so determined to break her promise and leave me, I joined in, "Oh but Damon, she can't."

I sent a cheeky smirk at my twin before laughing as my twin threw a cushion at us. Damon pulled me out of the way and the cushion went flying harmlessly past us.

"Laterz twin," I smiled at her before Damon led me from the room.

I shifted so that I was leaning against his side and walked out of my house, grabbing my bag on my way out.

"Give me a lift to the woods?" I asked, looking up at Damon.

"You know, I'm still not happy with the idea of you being there when wolf boy changes," my Damon informed me, looking into my eyes.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him, holding up my hand. "Look, I've got my magic Gilbert ring on so I'll be just fine."

"Just because you are wearing your ring doesn't mean that you'll be fine," Damon shook his head. "Remember the last time that you died and the ring brought you back? You were a mess for days."

….. And that was so true. I was a mess. In fact, if I think back to that little… incident… then I'm a mess again. I haven't gotten over it and, to be perfectly honest, I don't know if I ever will. No matter how much I pretend that I will. After all, how can you get over the fact that you died?

We stopped walking and I turned to face him. Damon did the same, allowing his arm to slide away from my waist but resting his hand on my hip instead.

"Damon," I sighed, shaking my head.

But before I could say anything else, my vampire placed a finger over my lips.

"I don't want you to have to go through that again," he said softly, staring into my eyes as his finger gently stroked the edge of my lips.

My lips parted slightly as I leaned forward. Desire surged through me as I just wanted to kiss him. Kiss him and tell him that I loved him. But I caught myself before I could take that one final step. God, out of all the times to think before acting, I just had to choose this one.

Instead, I rested my forehead against his cheek and whispered, "Please."

Damon sighed but scooped me up into his arms. He held me close as he used his vampire speed to take me to the old Lockwood cellar. Throwing my arms around his neck, I gripped on tight, fighting to control my stomach. Vamp speed always did make me feel nauseated.

But I did enjoy being able to press myself so close to his firm chest.

Sigh, naughty Alexa.

My vampire gave a moment to gather myself before he carefully let go of my legs. My feet hit the ground and I clutched even tighter to him to make sure that I didn't fall.

"Just be careful," he whispered as he finally relinquished his hold on me.

"I always am," I smiled reassuringly, or what I hoped was reassuring.

"That's what worries me," he rolled his eyes, running his hand through my hair before blurring off.

I allowed myself a moment to smile and bite my lip, running my hand in the exact same place that he did, before getting a grip on myself.

Come on Lexa, we have a brother to help.

XXX

Tyler and Caroline were already down in the cellar when I finally forced myself out of my 'Hmmmm Damon' mood and made my way down there.

"Hey guys," I greeted them as I walked further in.

"Hey Alex," Tyler returned as he immediately walked over and gave me a hug.

From the tightness of his hug, I could just tell that nerves were getting the best of my big brother. Not surprisingly really, considering what he was going to be going through in a few hours.

As he rested his head on my shoulder, I whispered in Ty's ear, "How are you holding up?"

"Not well," he admitted, pulling back.

"Well, Alexa's here now so everything is gonna be just fine," I smiled with a cheerfulness that I didn't feel and gave Ty's hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Alex," Tyler somehow managed to smile back before wandering over to the bag which I helped him prepare last night.

"Don't mention it," I whispered, watching him sadly.

I startled slightly as an arm wrapped around my shoulders. Glancing to the side, I saw my blonde vampire friend also watching Tyler. There was an equally sad look on her face and I could that she felt as bad about this as I did.

"Hey Care," I sighed, resting my head against hers.

"Hi Alexa," she replied. "I didn't know that you were going to be here today."

"I didn't give Ty a choice. I knew that he would need someone with him, even if it was just to help him set up. But then again, I didn't know that you were gonna be here. Wonder why he never said."

"Maybe he just wanted both of us to be here for him."

"As if we would be anywhere else."

Tut tut, silly wolf. But then again, my Ty does have issues. He probably thinks that everyone would leave him if they would out that he turned into a wolfy wolf once a month. Or at least, that he will turn into a wolfy wolf once a month.

"Hey Alex," Ty said, pulling our attention over to him. "You wanna help me set this lot up?"

"Of course I do," I replied, giving my blonde vampire one last squeeze before walking over to Ty-Ty. "Tell me where to put what."

As Tyler pulled the chains all the way out of the bag, I had to resist the urge to make comments on the kinkiness of the situation. They were totally inappropriate comments, not that that normally stopped me. But this was serious and important, this was affecting Ty really badly, and I wanted to help him, not be a nuisance.

"Tell me that you brought the instruction manual," Caroline commented, staring at the mass of chains with slightly wide eyes.

Uh, that is actually a rather good point. I hope Ty did bring the instruction manual with him and didn't do a typical Lockwood and insist that he didn't need instructions. Believe me when I say that that was a common occurrence.

Without even looking at me, Ty said, "Alexa shush."

I gaped at him, "How did you even know that I was going to say something?"

"Because I know you," my Ty replied, glancing at me and rolling his eyes.

I had no choice but to accept that answer, "Yeah, ok, fair dos."

Tyler gave me a faint smile before asking the vampire, "Did you bring the wolfsbane?"

"Yes," she replied, digging through her bag. "Not an easy herb to find."

Tell me about it. Damon has not stopped complaining about how difficult it was to get hold of.

"Aha," Care pulled a bag containing a yellowish herb out of her bag. "This is it."

I stepped forward and carefully plucked the bag out of the blonde's hand. Slowly grasping the end of the wolfsbane, I pulled it out of its bag and held it up.

"Doesn't look like anything special, does it?" I remarked as casually as I could considering the situation.

"I don't think that it's supposed to," Ty countered, reaching out to touch the wolfsbane.

"Ty-Ty, no," I warned, trying to pull the wolfsbane away from my adopted big bro.

But, alas, I was too slow.

Tyler gently clasped the tip of the wolfsbane, only to pull his hand away with a hiss when it burnt him. My brother paled slightly as he realised what exactly he would be putting into his water. And god, he really was gonna drink that. Mason had to drink that. Oh god.

But, like the brave darling that he was, he still said, "I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there."

"Are you sure that you wanna do that, Ty-Shmy?" I asked wearily as the vamp in the room dug around in Ty's bag for the water bottle.

"I've got to, Alex, I can't risk hurting anyone," Ty replied, giving a tiny sigh.

"But you'll hurt yourself instead," I shook my head.

Why were my boys such stubborn idiots? Not that I could talk, of course, but that's the beauty of being me, I don't care if I'm being a hypocrite if it means keeping the people that I love safe.

"Alex," Tyler gave me a warning look.

"Fine," I sighed. "I won't say anymore. Just know though," I pointed at the Lockwood, "That I am extremely not happy with this."

"Noted," Ty grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze. While it was supposed to reassure me, it really didn't.

And, right now, nothing would. I refuse to be reassured about this stupid, stupid, stupid situation. My big brother was about to go through unimaginable pain and nothing would make that alright for me.

While Caroline mixed the wolfsbane with the water in the bottle and I watched on, looking all grumpy, Tyler decided to share a little fact with us, "The guy at the hardware store said that this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds."

Well, ok, it was a fact for Caroline, because I was there when he brought the chains and the hardware guy told him.

"IS that more than a werewolf can pull?" Care asked, putting the water and wolfsbane bottle mix down on the step.

You know what, Care-Bear, that's a very good question.

"I have no idea," Ty answered after a moment of thought.

"So it's a trial by fire sort of thing then," I commented. "Just… wonderful."

Ok, I was feeling slightly sarcastic. It was getting worse as the full moon drew closer.

"Hey Tyler," Caroline said, sounding a tiny bit nervous. "How are you doing?"

"Still human," Ty answered, avoiding the question.

"Not what she mean, numbskull," I shook my head, gently knocking my fist into the side of his head.

"I know," Tyler shrugged, giving me one of his special 'please don't push me on this' looks.

"Ass," I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, giving my brother a quick hug. "Avoiding questions is my thing."

"Well, you know what they say Alex, caring is sharing," Ty took the moment to rest his head against mine and I could feel the tension in his body ease of slightly.

"Oh alright then," I kissed my big bro on the cheek before allowing him to pull away and continue getting ready.

I held the chains out while Tyler attached them to the hooks on the floor. Thank god that he knew what he was doing with them because I had no clue.

It didn't take long for dear old Ty to get all the chains set up. With every second that tick tocked by, I became more and more of just how close the full moon was. And I wasn't even the one who was gonna turn into a werewolf. God knows how nervous and scared my Ty-Ty was feeling at that very moment in time.

"Oh my god!"

I heard Caroline exclaim and looked up from where I had been gazing at the floor in thought. The moment that I looked up, I saw my darling adopted older brother pulling his shirt off, leaving him only in his jogging bottoms.

"You're not gonna get naked, are you?" Care asked, not looking as grossed out as she sounded.

"Uh, Tyler, honey, if you are, give me enough time to flee from the area," I added my own thoughts, a quick, sarcastic smile appearing on my face.

"Relax, Alex," Ty rolled his eyes at me. "There's no need to flee the area. And to answer your question, Caroline, they're elastic."

"Ooooh, ok, makes sense," I nodded my head and moved to sit down on the step.

"Besides, what should I wear? I don't think that it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants," Tyler said with a forced lightness.

That's a very good point, dearest brother.

XXX

_Elena's POV_

Sighing, I stared at the picture of me and Alexa that was taped to my mirror. Lexa had her arm wrapped around my shoulders and a massive grin on her face.

She looked so happy, which only served to remind me how unhappy she was now. Yeah, she was good at faking otherwise. But we're twins, I've known her for her entire life and I could tell that she wasn't truly happy.

Groaning, I pushed myself off of the bed. I needed coffee. Hopefully with Alexa out with Tyler and Caroline, I'll be allowed near the coffee pot with having something thrown at me. Honestly, my little sister did have issues when it came to people 'stealing' her coffee. If she could get away with it, she would probably write her name on it and forbid others from drinking from it. Lexa was slightly obsessive like that.

Thoughts of my sister's lack of self-control flashed through my mind as I walked downstairs. But they soon disappeared as I saw Jenna searching through the closet under the stairs. Frowning, I stood there for a moment, watching her, before continuing down the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Perfect timing," Jenna declared instead of answering the question.

What would Alexa say to that? Ah yeah, 'how rude'. I'd have to agree with her, that was rather rude of Jenna.

She picked up a box and shoved it into my arms.

"Whoa!"

Not expecting it, I stumbled back slightly before adjusting the weight of the box in my arms. Noticing that one of the books was about to fall out, I tipped the box towards me slightly. Wouldn't want to damage anything. Steadying myself, I looked over at my aunt who stood up.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, peeking down at the box of old books.

"Your mum's files from the Historical Society," Jenna replied. "I got roped into helping Mrs Lockwood."

Aunt Jenna must have sensed something that I didn't, since she smiled and said in a raised voice, "And by roped, I mean very excited to participate."

Jenna shut the door to the closet and this time, I really did drop the book.

At the sight of Elijah standing in my hallway, in my house, I gasped and took an automatic step backwards.

What was he even doing here? Oh my god, he was in my house. He'd been invited in. He could get in my house whenever he wanted.

"Hey, I'm Elijah," he smiled, stepping forward.

He knew that I knew who he was. The introduction was merely for Aunt Jenna's benefit.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls," Jenna told me, taking the box from my arms.

Yeah…. Research on Mystic Falls… sure….

"It's a pleasure," the Original vampire said, stepping forward even closer and holding out his hand for me to shake.

A small smirk appeared on his face as I hesitated for a moment before cautiously grasping his hand and shaking it. I let go as soon as it was polite to do so. I just knew that he could see just how nervous I was. But I didn't even bother to try and hide it because even if he couldn't see it, the vampire would still be able to hear my frantic heartbeat.

But I was just thankful that Alexa wasn't in the house. I didn't want her anywhere near the Original vampire. She wouldn't be safe near him. And I needed her to be safe. No matter what, Alexa had to be safe.

Almost as though realising that my darling twin wasn't present and ready with a snarky comment, Jenna looked over at me, "Where is Alexa?"

"She's spending some time with Tyler and Caroline," I told her, leaving out the werewolf part. "She did tell me that she was going to tell you. Guess she forgot."

"When Alexa is concerned, that doesn't really surprise me," Aunt Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes.

I couldn't even say something to defend my twin because Lexa really was bad at remembering to tell people stuff. But I wouldn't have her any other way.

"So," Jenna said, turning her attention back to Elijah who had listened in on the conversation with an amused smile. "You're welcome to say here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you lead it into your car."

Uh, how do I explain to my Aunt, who doesn't know about the existence of vampires and witches, that I can't go out of the house because a spell was cast on me?

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow," Elijah put forward another suggestion.

I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved as it was a plan that didn't involve me going outside or, since I can't actually go outside, trying to explain to my aunt why I couldn't help out.

"Also a good plan," my aunt smiled, laughing a little bit.

I could tell that she was a little charmed by him. To be fair, he was rather charming. But I suppose knowing that he was an Original vampire who wanted to give me to Klaus takes away the charm somewhat.

Elijah smiled at my aunt and took her hand in his, lightly kissing it, "Thank you so for inviting me into your home, Jenna."

I couldn't help but feel as though that was aimed at me. After all, why else would the vampire phrase it like that?

"And Elena," Elijah looked over at me. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

A cold chill reverberated through me at his words because I could just tell that by soon, he meant this very evening. I needed to get some help. There was no way that I would be able to deal with Elijah on my own. Especially if he wants to take me to Klaus.

The moment that Elijah left my house, I ran up the stairs and over to Jeremy's bedroom. Knocking frantically, I waited for a moment before just grasping the door handle. I hated to bring my brother into this but until one of our vampires could arrive, he was the next best thing. But I was just glad that Alexa wasn't here. Especially with Elijah threatening to come back.

But before I could open Jer's door, a strong hand gripped my wrist.

After closing my eyes for a moment in silent horror, I glanced over to the side to see Elijah standing next to me. He shook his head and placed a finger against his lips, warning me to be quiet. I nodded, not daring to do anything to anger him.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, opening the door.

Elijah moved behind the door, out of Jeremy's line of sight, keeping a firm hold of my wrist.

"Have you heard from Alexa?" I blurted out, speaking the first thing that came into my mind.

"Uh, no," he answered, shaking his head. "Why?"

"No reason," I said. "Uh, Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes."

I dread to think what the vampire would have done to my brother if I had told him that he was there. So I did the next best thing to keep him safe, I got him out of the way.

"Ok," Jer nodded before walking past me and going downstairs.

I sighed in relief the moment that my little brother disappeared out of sight. At least he as mostly co-operative, unlike my darling little twin. But my attention was soon drawn back to the Original vampire stood next to me.

"A wise choice," he said, finally letting go of my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Now that my family weren't in immediate danger, I was able to keep better control of my fear. Elijah was here for a reason and it wasn't just to scare me. He wanted something. I just had to work out what.

"I think it's time that you and I had a little chat."

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

The mood in the cave had soon turned from 'mildly worried' to 'holy crap this is actually happening and I don't like it'. The tension was so thick and uncomfortable, I was longing for a good, long drink of something naughty. Which was bad of me, but this situation was just so stressful.

Tyler and Caroline had told me of Mason's friend who had come to town. And how she had managed to persuade Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes into declaring Mason as a missing person. While would normally just be very, extremely annoying, at this time of the month, it was just bad. The last thing that Tyler needed with the full moon and his first transformation, was the news that his uncle was, in fact, missing.

And, of course, I now felt even more guilty. Ty was now worrying about his uncle being missing. And I had to support him, to help him through it, all the while knowing that Mason was, in fact, dead. It was bad when my brother thought that Masey had just left town like he does best. But this time, it was gonna be even worse.

Add that to my twin being so determined to sacrifice herself to save everyone else, her using me to do so, Tyler being forced to painfully turn into a werewolf and my inability to tell the man that I loved that I actually loved him. Well, I'm just surprised that I still have the self-control to not do something stupid. Something that I would eventually regret. And that doesn't even include my deal with Katherine which I still have no idea how to complete. Ugh, this was just horrible.

But anyways, moving rapidly on before I decide that drinking to the point of sickness was actually a rather good idea. I had helped Ty-Ty wrap the chains around his wrists and ankles. There was also a chain looped around his neck, despite my most empathic protests. But he just pulled the whole 'I don't want to hurt anyone' card and used his best puppy dog eyes, so, of course, I caved and helped him with that too. Damn brothers manipulating me like that.

The chains were all attached to the hooks in the walls and floor. We were all just hoping that they would be strong enough to hold him. Because I'm guessing that Care-Bear hadn't told my dearest Ty that a werewolf bite was supposed to be fatal to a vampire. Otherwise Ty would have immediately sent her away so as not to hurt her.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked us as he paced to and fro around the room.

I glanced over at Caroline from where we were seated on the step, waiting for her to check her phone, since none of us wear watches.

"Almost 8," she replied, her voice containing none of her usual upbeat peppiness. "What time does the moon crest or whatever?"

"It apexes," I replied to her question, having studied as much as about the moon and the lore as possible. "And I don't think that it's for a while yet."

Of course, the longer that it took to arrive, the better. I really didn't want Ty to have to go through with this. It was just too awful and he didn't deserve it. Neither did Mason. No one did. It was a curse, one that I wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Mason's journal said that the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex," Ty spoke up, glancing over at us.

His hands shook slightly, the only visible sign of the fear that he felt. But it was his voice that gave him away, it was the same scared voice that he had as a kid. I hated hearing it then and I hate hearing it now. Oh Ty, my darling, sweet Ty.

The blonde and I exchanged glances, we could both see and hear the signs. And while there was nothing that we could do to stop the cause, we could offer as much comfort as we could.

"Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?" the vamp asked.

"A few hours," Tyler replied, slowly walking over to us. "Maybe more, maybe less."

So, in other words, we don't know. Isn't that just fantastic? Why could nothing ever be easy? Oh yeah, I know why, fate hates us. Well screw you too fate.

Ty-Ty tried to sit down next to us on the step, but the chains tied around his ankles weren't long enough and he came to an abrupt stop. My heart ached as he reached down and gave the chain a futile tug.

"Oh Ty," I sighed, grabbing his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

My ty rested his head against my knee for a moment, gripping tightly to my hand. His other hand rested on my knee. Placing my free hand on the back of my brother's neck, I allowed the soon to be werewolf to draw as much comfort from me as he needed. He just needed reassuring that he wasn't alone, that he didn't have to go through this all by himself.

Sighing to himself, Tyler gently pulled away from me, giving my hand a squeeze in thanks. Letting go, reached past me and grabbed the bottle of water wolfsbane mix. He stood up and moved away from us, undoing the bottle.

"Hey Ty, you sure you wanna drink that?" I asked, standing up myself and walking forward.

I knew that I looked as worried as I felt, but I couldn't hurt it. I had seen what effect vervain had on the vampires who drank it, I didn't want Tyler to go through that as well as the transformation.

"Yeah, Mason said that it'll diminish my strength so that I can't break free," my Ty explained, taking in my worried expression.

A hand shoulder told me that Caroline had also stood up and joined us in the centre of the room. Her and Ty exchanged a long look over the top of my head and I couldn't help but feel slightly worried. Tyler passed Care the bottle before placing both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Alex, maybe you should leave now," he said softly, rubbing my shoulders.

"But Ty," I protested, rapidly shaking my head. "I promised you that I would help you through this. I can't leave you now."

"It's not safe for you here, Alex," my brother sighed. "You could get hurt."

I held up the hand with the magic Gilbert ring, "I've got my ring, I'll be fine."

"But I'll still have the memory of hurting you," Tyler gave me those big, sad eyes of his and my heart melted.

"Oh Ty," I sighed, leaning forward and resting my head against his shoulder.

His hands slid down my arms and my brother wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him.

"I don't want you to have to endure that as well as turning," I mumbled into his shoulder. "But I don't want to leave you either."

"I won't be alone, Alex, I have Caroline with me," he reassured me.

"But I don't wanna leave you, Ty-Ty."

I knew that I was being stubborn, but I just couldn't leave him. Yeah, I knew that he would have Caroline there with him. And yeah, I knew that it was safer from me to leave. But I just… couldn't leave him. After all that he had done for me, after Katherine had killed me, after I had lost my Nolans, after just being there. Now it as my turn to help him.

"You've been there for me, Alex, you've helped to reassure me, to keep me calm. Now all I need is to be certain that you are safe."

The pleading in his tone and the way that he tightened his grip on me had me swallowing hard and nodding.

"Ok, I'll go," I gave in with a great amount of reluctance. "Just promise me that you'll be ok."

"I promise," Ty looked me in the eye as I slowly pulled away.

"And call the moment that you become human," I added, pointing at him.

"I will," he promised, walking me to the entrance of the cave.

"Ok then," I reached the exit but I couldn't resist pulling my big brother forward for one final hug.

"Good luck, Ty-Ty," I whispered in his ear before pulling back.

"Thanks, little sister," he gave me a sad smile.

I looked over at Caroline and gave her a pleading look, "Look after him."

"I will," she nodded.

I nodded back before walking out of the cellar. With every step that I took, I just wanted to go running back to my brother. But I knew that I couldn't. Because he was right, it would be better for him if I weren't there. Because then, then he wouldn't be worrying about my safety.

And I hated that.

XXX

_Elena's POV_

I reluctantly led Elijah into my bedroom and shut the door. Couldn't risk anyone barging in, especially since there was large chance that they might get hurt because of it.

"Forgive the intrusion," the Original vampire said, looking around my room. "I mean your family no harm."

Somehow, I don't completely believe that. Especially when I think back to that house and how willing he was to bring my sister along as an incentive for me to behave. But there was one thing that was bothering me, even more now that he was in my house.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" I asked, because if he was here to take me to Klaus, why didn't he just let them take me instead?

It wasn't that I wanted to die. I just didn't want anyone that I love to die because I was too selfish to give my life for them. I couldn't bear to have that on my conscience. And if they died, then she would die. My little twin sister would die. And Klaus would kill her slowly and painfully, just to punish me. I wasn't like Katherine, I couldn't handle letting my sister die for me. Losing her would destroy me.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken," Elijah answered my question. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

Ok…. That makes absolutely no sense to me. Because that's why Elijah wanted me, so that he could take me to Klaus. So why would he stop others from doing so?

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" I asked, a confused look on my face as the Original sat down on my window seat.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," Elijah looked over at me as I cautiously sat down on the edge of my bed. There was no point in me staying because there was no way that I would be able to outrun him. The vampire would have caught me before I even made it to my bedroom door.

That intrigued me and, with those words, I felt some of my fear fade away.

"So, what is your goal?"

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid," Elijah answered. "He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

…. Is this going where I think it's going?

"Like you?"

But the Original shook his head, "Not anymore."

And with that, it all clicked into place. Elijah wasn't trusted anymore, he wasn't a member of Klaus's immediate circle. So he didn't know where he was and he didn't draw the big bad out.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" it was phrased as a question, but we both knew the answer. "So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"And I'll do that when I'm absolutely sure that my twin will be safe," I snapped before taking a deep breath. Calm down Elena, you won't be able to do anything if you anger him.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" I asked once I was sufficiently calmed.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all of your family would be dead, your precious twin sister would most likely be dead, and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now," Elijah answered, sounding faintly amused. "Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I stood up and walked closer to the vampire.

"Do nothing," he said. "Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your twin and friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?" I was curious as to what the rest of his plan was.

"Then I kill him."

I frowned, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Elijah repeated. "I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

I asked something that was very important if I was going to accept his deal, "How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?"

"I notice that you have a friend, Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts," the Original vampire answered.

I nodded, "You know witches."

"Together, we can protect everyone that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?"

"Two conditions," I shook my head.

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah sounded amused, like he did the first time that we met.

"Yes," I replied firmly because I needed him to agree to these.

"Well, go ahead," Elijah smiled and waved me on.

"Ok," I nervously sat down next to him on the window seat. "Firstly, Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. Bonnie was strong enough to take down the spell on her own and I need… I need him out of there. I need him with me."

"I'm sure that my witches will be able to get him out for you," the vampire nodded. "And I'll… deal with Katherine."

Was it wrong of me to hope that whatever it is, she suffers? After what she did do my twin, I still didn't like her.

"And the second condition?" Elijah prompted.

"Alexa. I want you to promise me that no matter what, she'll be protected."

There was a look of slight confusion on the Original's face, since he had already guaranteed that my little twin would be safe. But I needed more than that.

"She is not to be harmed in any way. On the off chance that she is, she is to be immediately healed. She is not allowed to die. And if Klaus gets his slimy hands anywhere near her, then that's it. Deals off."

"I accept your condition and I shall endeavor to protect Alexandria to the best of my abilities."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you."

If an Original vampire can't protect my sister from Klaus, then I don't know who could. But then again, Damon would do his best to. He loved her.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

While I had made sure to exit the woods as quickly as possible, once I had reached the town limits, I slowed my pace down. I still felt the urge to go rushing back to Tyler, to be with him, but I knew that I couldn't. And it was only the knowledge that I may be hurting him if I went back that kept me in check.

But I was losing control. I hurt. Not my body. But my soul. Everything was just building, building and building up and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let it out. None of my other coping methods were working. I must have baked more than ten cakes in the past few days and I still felt as though I was buzzing all over. There was an itch under my skin. And I knew of only one thing that could scratch that it. That would help me stay in control.

My feet slowly took in the direction of the Grill. It was the only place that I could think of where I could get my coping method. Everyone who had helped me were dead. But then again, in this town, that wasn't particularly shocking.

Walking in, I immediately began to make my way over to the bar. You can probably guess what I was after. But before I could get there, a strong hand grabbed my arm, stopping me. I was spun around and came face to face with Alaric Saltzman.

"Alexa, what are you doing here?" he asked, pulling me closer.

"Getting a drink," I answered without thinking.

It wasn't until I had actually said the words that I registered who, exactly, that I was talking to.

Rick sighed, "Alexa…"

"Relax, Rickity," I gave an empty smile as I lied through my teeth. "I don't mean that kind of drink."

I hated lying to him. He had been so good to me, to my family, to Aunt Jenna. He made her happy. And here I was, lying to him. What a great way of repaying him for that kindness.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" my aunt's boyfriend asked as I leaned against him, resting my head against his chest.

"Ty-Ty made me leave, said that it wasn't safe for me down there," I mumbled, picking at a loose thread on my sleeve.

"He's just looking out for you," Alaric said, trying to comfort me, his eyes scanning the bar.

But I was too depressed to try and see who he was looking for.

"I know that. I've been having that argument with myself the entire way here. It's just that…. I'm worried about him."

"That's because you care about him. And it's not easy caring for people."

No, it's not. Sometimes, it's the people who we love and care for the most that hurt us the most. That's why love hurts. That's why it hurts so much that Ellie was willing to leave me, to break her promise and leave me.

"Why do I bother?" I asked, part jokingly, part serious.

"Because you're human, Alexa," Rick sighed, running his hand through my hair and giving a gently nudge towards the bar. "Now go get your drink."

For once, I did as I was told.

I slowly made my way over to the bar, my gaze fixed upon the bottles of alcohol on the wall. Fixed to the point that I was blind to all else around me. Which considering all the supernatural beings that were littered around the town, probably wasn't the smartest thing.

So when an extremely familiar voice called my name, I jumped like a mile in the air before glancing to my right. And a small smile immediately formed on my face as I saw my Damon Salvatore leaning around a strange woman to look at me. There was a confused frown on his beautiful face and I immediately changed direction to wander over to him.

"Hey Damon," I said softly as I came to a stop right in front of my vampire.

"What are you doing here, Alexa?" Damon asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against his chest.

I snuggled down deep into his chest, my body relaxing the moment that he touched me. Even if I did not know if he reciprocated it, it was nice to be held by the man that I loved.

"I was just getting a drink before I made my way home," I replied, glancing over at the lady Damon had been talking to.

She was staring at me, an interested look on her face. A look which had gotten even more interested when Damon pulled me into his arms. She looked pretty and oh my god is it really bad that I actually feel slightly jealous that Damon was talking to her? No, bad Alexa, he isn't yours to get jealous over, even if you do love him.

"Hi, I'm Alexa," I gave the lady a quick wave before resting my hands on my vampire's arms.

"Jules," she returned, nodding slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you," I mumbled, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Whatcha doin' in Mystic Falls, Jules?"

"I'm looking for Mason," she replied, sounding a little too… I dunno, she just sounded off to me.

"Why? He's back in Florida," I frowned, once again lying through my teeth.

God I hated doing that. Especially about Mason. He deserved to be buried properly, even if he did threaten to snap my twin's neck.

"Uh, actually, the sheriff has declared him a missing person," Damon cut in, telling me what Caroline and Tyler had told me earlier.

And great, now I was thinking about Tyler again. And what he's going through. Just when I had finally pushed it out of my mind, here it was again.

"Mason's missing?" I gasped, glancing between Damon and Jules. "But…. I just thought that he had gone back to Florida. That's what he normally does when he leaves. Now you say that he's missing. I just can't believe it."

Well done Lexa, that was some amazing acting there.

I turned and rested my head against my Damon's shoulder. I was so tired. It wasn't even a physical tired. It was an emotional tired. I felt as though I had been on an emotional roller-coaster throughout the day. And now I was feeling the effects of that.

"How do you know Mason?" Jules asked me, sounding extremely curious.

Guess her interest in me has just sky-rocketed after my reveal of knowing Masey.

"I'm best friends with his nephew," I shrugged, my reply muffled slightly by Damon's shoulder.

"Tyler?" the lady clarified.

"Yeah, my Ty," I smiled softly at the thought of my adopted older brother. "He's like an older brother to me. And Mason was like an uncle to me while I was growing up. A very naughty uncle who was a very bad influence."

I couldn't help but add that bit as I thought back to all the parties that Mason helped us get to and get home from. And all the horror films that he let us watch before our parents let us.

"But he was amazing for Ty when he came back. He helped Tyler during Mayor Lockwood's funeral and he even stuck around afterwards to help him get through all of the grief. Mason's a great guy and he spent the whole time with Ty, just being there for him," I was extremely grateful to Damon for pulling me closer to him.

I needed his support and he gave it to me. He helped me, just like he helped me through everything else. And people say that he's the bad, selfish brother. Guess they just never bothered looking past all of his defenses.

"And, you know, I'm really tight with the sheriff," Damon said as his fingers lightly stroked my side. "If there's anything that I can do to help locate Mason, I will."

I closed my eyes and allowed Damon to take control of the conversation now that it was moving away from my Lockwood's. And he obviously had a plan in mind, since he had his 'Plan Face' on. I loved his plan face. He looked so serious.

"You haven't touch your drink," my vampire said, momentarily removing his hand from my back to gesture towards the drink.

I internally frowned. There was a reason as to why he said that. But did I want to know that reason?

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker," Jules countered, pushing the drink away from her slightly. "I should get going."

If she wasn't gonna drink it then I sure as hell was.

"Oh come on," Damey protested. "Look, one drink."

Hmmm, why was Damon pushing the issue so much? Be careful Dameydoodle, push her anymore and it'll look suspicious.

The lady looked at the glass for a moment, a considering look on her face, before she gave in, "It'll help me sleep."

"To sleep," Damon repeated, raising his own drink.

I opened my eyes to watch as Jules picked up her drink, sniffed at it and then slammed it down on the bar. I jumped slightly at the noise and Damon pulled me even closer, reassuring me. But seriously, what was her problem? Did the drink offend her or something?

"You fool," she spat, glaring at my vampire. "You think you're clever, don't you?"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked, dropping the nice act and leaning forward.

I stared between the two with wide eyes. What the hell have I gotten myself into this time? Why? Why does this always happen to me?

"He's my friend," she snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him," the vampire got off of the barstool and moved closer to Jules. He carefully guided me backwards so that he was stood between me and the lady supe. Because there was no way in hell that she was a human.

"And why not?" Jules growled.

Seriously, what kind of supe was she? She obviously wasn't a vampire, or at least, I didn't think that she was. A witch would be a no no since she would be witchy jujuing Damon's brain right about now. So that must mean…

"You should leave town," Damon said threateningly, pushing me further behind him.

"You're threatening me?" Jules scoffed mockingly. "On a full moon? How stupid are you?"

Well, guess that answers that question. Miss Jules was a werewolf. A werewolf who's bite is fatal to a vampire… Craaaaaaaap not good not good.

I tugged on my Damon's arm in an attempt to get his attention. He needed to stop, full moon plus werewolf plus possible fatal to vampires bite equals bad. But unfortunately, while I did manage to get Damon's attention, I also got the attention of Jules the Werewolf.

"And you? You're even worse than he is," the werewolf growled at me. "He killed Mason and there you are, cuddling up to him. What would Tyler think if he knew?"

"She's not a part of this," Damon snapped, pushing me behind him so that I was out of sight of the pissed of werewolf. "Alexa had nothing to do with Mason's death and she knows nothing about it."

But she was right though. Tyler will hate me for my part in what happened to his uncle. Because I did have a part in it, thus meaning that I had a part in hurting Ty. He'll hate me and I'll completely deserve it.

While I was caught up in my thoughts, dear Rickity had made his way over.

"Damon, how about that second round?" he asked, slumping over the bar and pretending to be drunk.

"I think we're done, Rick," my vampire told him, basically telling him that whatever ruse that they had concocted was over and done with.

He then looked over at lady wolf, raising an eyebrow in arrogant amazement, "You think I'm afraid of you?"

Um, Damon, honey, one bite from her could possibly kill you, so yeah, you probably should be afraid of her. I know that I'm afraid of her for you. Because you're too much of an idiot to be properly afraid.

"No, I don't," Jules smirked. "That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment that you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane."

Here she glared over at Rick who had the grace to look moderately ashamed at being caught. But that explains why Damon was fixated on her drinking her drink. The sneaky little so and so was trying to wolfsbane her.

"I've been at this a long time," she continued. "And any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

With one last dirty look at the three of us, the werewolf left the Grill.

We watched as the wolf left, none of us speaking a word. Well, you've gotta give it to the girl, she certainly knows how to make an exit. I watched until she had reached the doors before turning back around to face the bar.

It didn't take long for Damon to follow her, looking decidedly unhappy, with Rick giving chase to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. I knew that I had to follow, since Damon was unlikely to listen to reason while in the mood that he was in, but there was something that I had to do first.

I waved down one of the bartenders and gave him one of my most charming smiles, "Hey honey, could I possibly purchase one of your finest bottles of whiskey?"

I know, I know, I was being bad. I wasn't supposed to be drinking. I had promised Elena that I would stop. But she promised that she wouldn't leave me. So I'm gonna do this. And nothing was gonna stop me.

The lovely bartender immediately rushed off to get me my bottle. It was at times like this that I loved Damon for compelling the bartenders to give me whatever I wanted without IDing me. And I just put it on Damon's tab, not that he minded.

"Thank you," I smiled at the dear as he passed me the beautiful bottle of whiskey.

I placed the bottle in my bag and made my way out of the Grill. With every step that I took with the bottle, a pit of guilt in my tummy grew and grew. And I hated the fact that I felt guilty for buying it. Why should I feel guilty? Ugh.

I stepped outside and immediately shivered as the cool night air hit me. Looking around, it took me less than a second to find Damon and Alaric.

"Where is she?" Damon growled, looking around. But Jules had disappeared. Much to my vampire's annoyance.

I made sure that the whiskey bottle was well hidden before I made my way over to the pair. I knew that Rick would get all disapproving if he saw the bottle and Damon would just start worrying about me even more than he already does. And they didn't need to be distracted by me having a breakdown. They had more important things to worry about, like keeping Elena alive.

"Just let it go, Damon," Rick said, chasing after the vampire as he stalked to the center of the town square. "Don't be stupid."

"So what? Just let her get away?" Damon snapped as I caught up with them. "'You've been marked'. What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?"

"Damon, calm down," I pleaded, catching his hands in mine and holding on tight. "Just look up. See? It's a full moon."

The vampire glanced up as Rick took over, "If this werewolf stuff is true, then one bite and you're dead. One bite! Alright?"

"Please Damon, just don't risk it," I said softly, bringing Damon's attention back to me.

Damn it Alexandria, don't you dare cry. Don't cry. No crying. Nuh uh, none. If you start, you might not even be able to stop.

But I think we were getting through to him. Which was good. Because we needed to get through to him. I needed to get through to him. I needed him to be ok. With Elena being so determined to sacrifice herself, I can't lose Damon too.

"Look, just go home, lock your doors and we'll deal with it in the morning," Rick sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yeah," Damon nodded, finally understanding what he had managed to get himself into.

I smiled, pleased, as I subtly rubbed my eyes. I was back to feeling tired. Or rather, now that I was no longer worried about Damon doing something stupid, the urge to go to sleep was no stronger.

"Come on, Alexa, I'll take you home," Rick offered, having noticed me rubbing my eyes. Guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

"No, I'll take her," Damon immediately disagreed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me back against him. "I'll get her home quicker."

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, guys, I'm not a child. I am capable of getting home by myself."

I was given two looks that said 'yeah right'. Which was actually quite insulting. I mean, I was capable of getting home by myself without getting into trouble…. Ok, maybe I wasn't, but still, I felt insulted.

"Say bye to Rick," my vampire said as he lifted me up, bridal style.

"Buh bye Rick," I waved at my favourite teacher, who smiled and waved back.

"See you later, Alexa."

I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck and buried my face against his shoulder as used his vamp speed to get me home. While I did still feel the usual nauseating feeling that I normally felt, I did still get to enjoy being pressed up so close to the man that I loved. I was completely surrounded by his Damoney smell and I loved it. And that was another thing that I enjoyed, being able to admit to myself that I did, in fact, love Damon Salvatore. No more hiding my feelings from myself. Now if only I could tell him…

It didn't take long for Damon to arrive on my front porch. As he slowly let go of my legs, I kept my arms tightly wrapped around his neck. I didn't want to let go. Being held by Damon, it helped me forget all the things that I had to worry about. I was able to push them to the back of my mind. And I was reluctant to let that go.

Damon must have felt the same, since he kept a hold of me and didn't push me away.

"I'll be fine," he whispered in my ear. "You know me, I'm always fine."

"Just, please, be careful," I returned, unwilling to join in on our usual banter.

"I will be," Damon promised, looking me in the eye as I pulled away.

"Good," I nodded firmly before a small teasing smirk formed on my face. "Because if you die then I swear that I will find a way to resurrect you, just so that I can kill you myself."

The vampire rolled his eyes as he pulled away completely, "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

The smirk turned into a small smile as I unlocked my front door, "Buh bye Damon, see you tomorrow."

"Night Alexa," Damon said, vanishing the moment that I walked through my front door.

I closed the door and rested against it for a moment. God, I just hoped that he was as careful as he promised to be.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

After saying goodbye to Alexa, I quickly made my way home. Once I was through the door, I made extra sure to turn the lock for what was probably the first time in months. After all, what was the point of locking a door when two vampires lived in the house? And the only people who were stupid enough to break in were vampires.

Wandering over to the drinks table, I poured myself a shot of bourbon and quickly downed it. Pouring myself another one, I pressed the cool glass against my forehead and willed myself to get some self-control. I could still the warmth of the body that had been pressed up against me mere minutes ago. Her delicious scent still clung to me and I had to fight the urge to go straight back to her. But having been 'marked' by that wolf girl, I knew that I couldn't. I would only be putting Alexa in danger. And I could never do that. Because I was in love with the infuriating girl.

Downing the drink in my hand, I made my way through to the library. Only to find Rose sitting on my couch.

I rolled my eyes, "You just can't stay away, can you?"

As I walked over to her, Rose stood up and said, "You don't answer your phone."

"Well, I've been busy," I retorted.

Busy making sure that Alexa didn't have a breakdown after finding out that her twin wanted to sacrifice her life to save everyone else's. It was an honorable and brave idea, until you realized that it meant abandoning the very people that you were trying to save and breaking the promise that you made to your sister.

"What do you want, anyway?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologise," Rosebud admitted.

Nope, sorry, no emotional apologies for me tonight. There was only one person who I would be willing to do that with right now and, fortunately, you are not her.

"Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go," I smirked, trying to deflect the imminent emotional conversation which I was just not in the mood for.

Unfortunately, the she-vampire was not to be deterred, "I'm sorry about the twins, about Alexa. I know that I shouldn't have taken them, but Alexa was so good at persuading me to go. But I never would have agreed if I had known that Elena had a death wish. And I know that it hurt Alexa which was why I helped her call you, to make it right, ok? I'm sorry, Damon." She paused for a moment before adding with a sheepish grin, "And I have nowhere else to go."

I considered her words and she did sound remorseful. But even if Alexa didn't blame her for what happened, I still did. And she ran out on us when Elijah arrived. We could have used her help but nooo she just fled.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose," I said coldly, turning to face the fire.

After catching a glimpse of her face, I did slightly regret my words but not enough to take them back. Maybe, with a bit of time, it would be ok for her to come back.

"Well then," Rose mumbled, preparing to leave.

But before she could, the sound of smashing glass reached our ears. We exchanged looks before rushing off to investigate. I knew that there was no one else at home since Stefan was still stuck in the tomb with Katherine.

The noise had come from the living room but when we arrived, there was no one in sight. Which was not good. I sped forward and pulled one of the swords off of the wall. My eyes darted around the room, searching for the intruder.

There was a low growl behind me and I slowly turned around to see a wolf crouching down, baring its teeth and growling at me. But of course, it was no ordinary wolf because I was just that unlucky. No, this was a werewolf. Whose bit could possibly be fatal to me.

The beast pounced, aiming straight for me. But before I could raise the sword and defend myself, a frantic voice called out my name and a body collided with mine, pushing me out of the way. I landed heavily on the floor and looked up in time to see the wolf land on Rose instead of me. They both fell to the floor and before I could get to my feet, the wolf sank its teeth deep into Rose's shoulder.

I froze for a moment in shock before her terrified screams forced me from my shock. I shot forward and plunged the sword deep into the wolf's side. It let out a pained while and fled from my house before I could kill the damn thing.

But that was unimportant at the moment.

Dropping to my knees, I allowed the sword to fall from my hand as I helped the traumatized Rose sit up. She was shaking in fear and tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"How bad is it?" I asked gently, carefully peeling away the sleeve of her top to get a better look at the bite.

It looked nasty.

"It hurts," Rose whispered, turning her head to look down at the bite.

I almost stopped her but she deserved to have a look. If that bite was what was gonna kill her, then she deserved to see it. But hopefully that wasn't the case and the book was lying.

My eyes widened in surprise as the supposed fatal werewolf bite started to heal. I guess it was just something that the wolves made up.

"It's healing," I told the terrified vampire in my arms.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "I thought that a werewolf bite was fatal. I thought…"

Her words trailed off into sobs as the relief that she wasn't going to die overwhelmed her. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to sob into my shoulder.

"You're gonna be ok," I murmured, resting my chin on the top of her head.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

As I entered my bedroom, I carefully placed my bag down on the floor before slumping down onto my bed. I pulled my cuddly bat and wolf toys into my arms and curled up into a ball around them. Since I couldn't actually cuddle up to anyone, my cuddly toys were the next best thing.

My gaze slowly drifted to the full moon outside and I sighed in frustration. I had no idea as to when a werewolf changed back into a human. So I had no idea as to when Tyler would call me to tell me that he was ok. That he had survived his first full moon. Because I would not, could not, stop worrying about him until he called. Until I heard his voice again.

It felt as though that I spent all my time these days worrying about someone. Be that Elena, Tyler, Damon, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie. Each time that I thought that we were alright and that the people that I loved were alright, something else happened and they were in danger again. And I hated that our lives were like that. Gone were the days when they were safe. And it was all because Ellie and I had fallen in love with a couple of vampires. Although, to be fair, it probably would have happened anyway. Elena was a doppelganger, so Klaus would have come after us anyway. But at least with everything that has happened, we are moderately prepared for him.

I must have dozed off at some point during my worrying because I awoke to a gently hand brushing my hair away from my face. I groaned sleepily and slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you," a familiar voice whispered and I focused my gaze upon the one and only Stefan Salvatore.

Wait, Stefan?

"Stefan?" I murmured, frowning at the vampire crouch in front of me. "Why aren't you in the tomb?"

"You sound as though you want me back in there," Stef joked, resting a hand on my forearm.

"You know what I mean," I retorted, a small smile unwillingly forming on my face.

"Elijah helped me get out," the vampire informed me.

"Why?"

Stefan looked reluctant to answer my question and, because of that, I dreaded to know the answer.

"On second thoughts, don't tell me," I said before Stefan could say anything.

He looked slightly relieved, which made me dread finding out the real answer even more.

"Shouldn't you be with Elena?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going over there in a minute, I just wanted to check on you first," Stef-Stef answered me. "You didn't come and visit me while I was stuck in the tomb, which was incredibly unlike you. So I was worried about you."

"There's no need to worry about me, I'm fine," I muttered, avoiding eye-contact with Stefan.

I knew that if we made eye-contact then he would immediately know that I was most definitely not fine. Which would distract him from protecting Elena. And that I couldn't have. Protecting Elena was much more important than looking after me. Her well-being was more important than mine.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Shut up Stef," I smiled shakily as those blasted tears started to form again.

Stefan frowned and moved so that he was sitting next to me on the bed. Which allowed me to sit up and throw my arms around his neck. I buried my head against his shoulder and valiantly tried to stop the tears from falling. Stef wrapped his arms around me and just held me as I tried to get control of myself.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, just knowing that his super vampire hearing would enable him to hear me.

"Don't be," Stefan chastised softly, stroking my hair. "You're allowed to cry, you know."

I immediately shook my head, "No. I need to be strong for Elena. She needs me to be strong."

"Does she know how much this is affecting you?"

"Nope. And she's not gonna know either. If she's so determined to do what she's doing, then she can't know."

"Alexa," Stef sighed.

"Promise me, Stefan? Promise that you won't tell her?"

"Ok, I promise, but only if you promise to tell her yourself."

"Don't worry," I snorted. "It's all bound to come blurting out in typical Alexa fashion at some point."

I pulled back slightly and wiped away the treacherous tears that had fallen.

"Now go on, go see Ellie. She needs you," I nudged the vampire in the tummy.

He reluctantly pulled away and stood up. There was still a hesitant look on his face and I could just tell that he didn't want to leave me while I felt like this.

"Stefan, I'll be fine," I reassured him, pulling on the well-worn mask. "Pinky promise."

"Ok Alexa, as long as you're sure," Stefan said seriously as he bent down and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"I am," I assured him as he walked over to my bedroom door.

"I'm glad that you're out of the tomb," I said before he could leave. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Alexa."

As soon as Stefan had shut the door, I slumped back down onto the bed so that I was laying on my back. That's what I liked about Stefan, he cared. He cared about his girlfriend's crazy younger twin. He cared about how I felt. And it was true, I did miss him while he was stuck. Even if I was extremely busy worrying during that time. I did still miss him.

Which was why I felt guilty for lying to him. For I had no intention whatsoever to tell Ellie how I felt. She was never gonna find out how much this whole situation has affected me. I know, I know, it might make her stop her idiocy and stop her from trying to sacrifice herself. But then she wouldn't be her. A part of my twin sister was her idiot desire to give her own life for the people that she loved. And I couldn't change that about her. She didn't try and change me so it wouldn't be fair to do that to her.

So I won't tell her how I feel and I won't try and guilt her into stopping. Even if it does mean that I lose her forever. But that doesn't matter, because I get the feeling that if she died, then I won't be long behind her.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

I was sat on the couch, slowly drinking a shot of bourbon while staring aimlessly into the flames. Rose had disappeared off to take a shower and try and wash off the wolf stench. I had made sure to phone vampire barbie to see if Lockwood had gotten lose. But he hadn't. And there was only one other wolf left in town.

"I talked to Caroline," I said as Rose wandered into the room, a new set of clothes on. "She said that Tyler was all locked up."

"So it was Jules," Rose realized as she sat down next to me. "The other werewolf, the one who attacked you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I sighed in genuine regret as I poured her a drink. "I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me."

"All's well that ends well," Rosie smiled at me, taking the drink and accepting my apology.

"You're all healed?" I checked, praying that she was.

Rose didn't deserve to die. And I hoped, for her sake, that the bite was all healed.

"Yeah, seems that way," the she-vampire answered, glancing down at her shoulder.

"Rose, I'm happy that the legend was a fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away."

It was possible. Even if it did inspire vampires to hunt the werewolves to the point of extinction, it also had the effect of making the vampires way. After all, who wanted to hunt something where one bite could possibly kill you?

"Lucky me," Rose laughed, obviously agreeing with me. But she quickly grew serious, "Look, I'm gonna stay and help you."

I looked over at her from where I was pouring another drink, "Help me do what?"

"Save and protect Elena for Alexa. And to keep Alexa safe."

That surprised me. I knew that she had formed a bond with Alexa during that stupid trip, but I didn't realize how deep it had gone.

"Really? Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Because I like you. And I like Alexa. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department and you can use all the friends that you can get."

"Thank you," I said, my tone completely serious, as I looked her in the eye.

"There's no need to thank me, I'm doing this for Alexa as well. Besides, you love her and even I can see that losing her twin sister will completely break her."

As I poured her another drink, I allowed a small smile to form on my face. I was just thankful that I had someone else to help me look after the trouble magnet twins.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the comfortable silence. But then Rose hissed in pain and brought her hand up to the shoulder where the bite had been. Her eyes flew up to meet mine and the fear in them was unmistakable.

I moved closer and pulled down the sleeve of her top, revealing her shoulder. The skin where the bite had been had changed dramatically. Instead of smooth skin, there were now open sores and blisters. The veins had a diseased appearance and looked blackened.

I looked Rose in the eye as we both realized the same thing.

The bite had not healed.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I sat, cross-legged, on my bed, staring at the whiskey bottle in my hands.

Just one sip. One sip and I would be able to cope with everything. One sip. That's all I need.

Slowly, almost as though I was in a trance, I unscrewed the lid. The delicious, sharp smell of whiskey reached my nose. I briefly closed my eyes in satisfaction. It had been ages since I had last had a drink.

Inch by inch, I raised the bottle to my lips. Sensible thought had completely deserted me and all I could think about was the beautiful alcohol in my hands. In mere moments, I would once again have that feeling that I would be able to cope with this.

But just as the cool glass of the bottle touched my lips, reason hit me.

There was a reason as to why I haven't been drinking recently. It was wrong. I went to extremes and I needed to have a clear-head. I couldn't protect my twin sister if I was completely hammered. And I promised her, promised, that I wouldn't drink again. I can't break that promise.

I've got to prove that I'm a good enough sister for her.

I have to prove to her that I'm worth staying alive for.

I have to prove that I'm important.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been nearly a month since I last updated, but it has been such a busy month. But the chapter is here now and it's extra long. The longest one so far :) I just hope that you enjoy reading it :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story. Every time that I get an email a little smile forms on my face and it just improves my day. So I would like to give a special thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, winxgirl1997, totalRandum, grapejuice101, ddluzelle, HungerGamesHarryPotter7887 (for all three reviews :) ), TimeLord293, Padfoot Heir and LiquidLuck007 for your reviews, I really appreciate them :)**

**Questions for the chapter: should Damon still force Elena to drink vampire blood in 'The Last Day'? And, since a couple of people have mentioned this, whose blood should turn Alexa? I do have plan in mind for that but I love hearing what you guys think :) thank you so much guys :)**

**Once again, thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following, I love all of you guys :) hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker since I have it all planned out and just have to write it. If there is anything that you want to happen in any of the chapters, then please let me know :) but let's just say that the next chapter is not a happy one for Alexa :) until next time guys :) hope you enjoy :)**


	35. The Descent

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unfortunately :(

To say that I was furious would like saying that the sky as blue. But it wasn't always blue, sometimes it was grey or black or red/pink. So that was a crap example. Let's try that again, to say that I was furious would be like saying that blood was red or that Elena was a doppelganger or coffee was good or that I loved Damon Salvatore. And dammit Alexandria you're getting off topic. Focus, girl, focus. So yes, I was damn furious.

But why was I furious, I hear you ask?

Well, my idiot twin sister was the reason as to why I as furious. Not that that was a surprise. But yes, I was currently in an awful mood because of Elena. Stupid, stupid, stupid, martyr, determined to sacrifice herself Elena Goddamn Gilbert.

She has only gone and made a deal with Elijah. The Original Vampire Elijah. Who, not that long ago, tried to kidnap us. And she's made a goddamn deal with him. And while I have no idea as to what that deal entails, I can just tell that it won't be good and that I won't like it.

I haven't even spoken to her since I found out what she did. Nope sirrr eee, all I've done was give her a few filthy looks and I ignored her. Which was difficult because I was mad at her and I wanted her to know that I was mad at her. But at the same time, I didn't want to ignore her, I didn't want to be mad at her. I just wanted my twin sister to be with me and not be determined to give her life to save me. Alright, she's doing it to save me, but she's not thinking about my side of it. If she dies and I live, then I have to live without her. And I don't know if I can do that.

But anyways, it wasn't even her who told me. It was Stefan, who thought that I already knew. Well, he soon found out otherwise when I grabbed the cake that I had made for Tyler earlier that morning and stormed out of the house. I don't know why he thought that I knew, I mean, I was acting perfectly kind towards my sister and I was in a good-ish mood. Maybe he was just being hopeful. I wish that I could be hopeful. But as each day went by that my twin kept on trying to sacrifice her life, my hope slowly drained away. And once that hope is gone… well, I'm just afraid that I'll do something stupid. Like drinking my sorrows away.

No, Alexa, think of something else. You've gotta think of something else. Drinking equals bad so don't think about it. Stop thinking about it. Before you decide to hell with it and just drink.

So think about something else. Your anger. Anger towards Elena. Focus on that. Anger. Furious. Mad.

But grrrr I was so mad at her.

Mad enough that I had stormed out of the house in bright pink slipper socks and red flip flops. Which was an unusual look, even for me. And I was known for my wacky outfit choices and colours.

It didn't take me long to reach the Lockwood residence, especially with my anger walking. I knew that Mrs Lockwood had an early morning meeting this morning, so it would just be me and Tyler in. Which was good, because I didn't think that I would be able to contain my worrying and that would just tip off Mummy Lockwood into thinking that something was wrong. Yeah, ok, there was something wrong, Tyler did turn into a werewolf last night, but she couldn't know that. Therefore, there was nothing at all wrong.

In my haste to get away from my twin, I had forgotten to get my spare Lockwood house key out of my room. So, after placing the cake box to one side, I had to resort to knocking loudly on the door in the hope that Tyler was awake enough to hear me knocking. Although, I think that I was knocking loud enough for the Salvatore's to hear me in the Boarding House.

"Tyler? Tyler, honey, you up?" I called, peering through the glass in the door.

I couldn't see any movement, not even from upstairs, so I resumed banging on the front door. Cough, I mean, knocking on the front door.

Then, without any warning at all, the door opened and my fist was caught in a warm hand.

"Alex, my dearest Alex, if I wasn't already up, then I definitely would be with that noise," Ty gave me a tired smile as he used his grip on my hand to pull me into a hug.

I wrapped my free arm around his neck as my older brother rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"Hey Ty," I whispered in his ear.

"Hey Alex," Ty whispered back, my voice muffled by my shoulder.

"How ya feelin'?" I asked, snuggling in closer.

"Crappy," my Ty-Ty snorted, running his hand up and down my back. "You?"

"I've been better," I shrugged. "But this isn't about me, so let's see if we can do something to make you feel better, eh?"

"Oh?" Ty pulled away but kept his arm around my waist. "What were you thinking?"

I tapped my chin in thought, "Hmmm, well, coffee, to start off with."

"Of course, god forbid you don't get your coffee fix," my bro sent me a small smirk.

I felt instantly proud of myself. Just a few minutes in my awesome presence and he was already feeling better. I was such an amazing sister. I scooped up the cake-box and revelled in my awesomeness.

"Shut up, Ty," I bit my lip to hide a smile as I elbowed him in the tummy. "For breakfast I could cook…"

I trailed off in thought as we slowly walked through the house and into the kitchen. Damn, what could I cook for breakfast?

"Ooooh, I don't know," I sighed, tipping my head sideways and resting it against Ty's shoulder. "There's so much choice."

"What about chocolate-chip pancakes?" Ty-Ty suggested, a hopeful look on his face.

A little known fact was that chocolate-chip pancakes were Tyler's favourite ever breakfast. The only living people who know are me, Mrs Lockwood and Mattie D. But chocolate-chip pancakes were delicious. Especially my ones.

"I think that that sounds like a brilliant idea," I smiled, looking around the kitchen to make sure that I had everything that I need. "I could do a side of bacon as well."

"Even better," Tyler nodded as he let go of me so that I could gather all of the required ingredients.

After setting up everything for the bacon, I turned my attention to making the pancakes, but not after eating a few of the chocolate-chips. Fortunately, I had found two packs of chocolate-chips, because one pack would not be enough with both me and Tyler in the room. I had a nasty habit of eating the chocolate whenever I cooked with it and Ty-Ty was just as bad. So I always made sure to have extra chocolate hanging about.

I dropped a few chocolate-chips into my mouth as I put the coffee machine on. While I waited for the delicious smell of coffee to hit me, I popped a few more in. Only to giggle when Ty-ty snatched the packet out of my hands. I tried to grab the packet back but the meanie held it over his head.

"Come on Ty," I whined. "Gimme it back."

"No, you'll eat them all and then we won't have any for the pancakes," big brother shook his head before eating a few himself.

I gasped in mock horror, "One, we have another packet so we have plenty. Two, you just ate some!"

Ty smirked and opened his mouth to retort but before he could, the delicious smell of coffee filled the air.

"Coffee's ready," I beamed, turning my attention to the coffee pot and the beautiful substance waiting within.

As I poured out mugs for Tyler and myself, I thought about broaching the subject of last night. But I didn't want to because he was so happy at the moment and I didn't want to upset him. He deserved to be happy after what he went through.

While I cooked the pancakes, I put Ty in charge of cooking the bacon, because there was no way that he would be able to muck that up. Hopefully. Meh, it'll be fine, I'm around to help.

But this whole thing, it couldn't help but remind me of when we used to do this. When Luke and Jazz were still alive. Unable to cook Jazz used to keep us filled up with coffee and was our runner. Luke, dearest Luke, he could only be trusted with the chopping and cutting and anything that did not involve the oven. Trust me, you do not want to hear the story behind that decision. And, much like now, Ty and I were in charge of the actual cooking of the food. I missed it. There was no denying that. Things were never gonna be the same again. And there was no point in wishing that they could be. I had to move on. I needed to move on.

It didn't take long for everything to be cooked to my standards. Which were surprisingly high. Once it was all done, we gathered up all of the food and took it into the dining room. With a dollop of ice cream, we tucked in.

There was a companionable silence while we ate. One that didn't require conversation. I liked it. But, unfortunately, it gave me the opportunity to think back to this morning. To what my foolish twin sister had done. And why I was so mad at her. Being here with Tyler, making breakfast with him, it helped me forget for a bit. I was happy. Well, as happy as I could be.

"Oh, I forgot to say earlier," Ty said, trying and failing to hide a small smirk. "I love the slipper socks and flip flops look. It looks just fabulous."

"Oh shut up," I whined, kicking him with a slipper sock and flip flop clad foot. "I was in a hurry when I left."

"Why were you in a hurry?" my bro asked, catching my foot and placing it on his knee.

I knew that I couldn't tell him the full truth for Tyler did not yet know about the whole stupid sacrifice debacle. And he didn't need to know. He didn't need the added stress on top of the whole werewolf thing. It just wouldn't be fair on him.

"Ellie and I had a fight," I mumbled, looking down into my coffee mug. "And I stormed out before I could say something that I would regret."

Ty sighed and took my hand in his, "Oh Alex, what did you fight about?"

I gave his hand a small squeeze, "Stupid stuff. It's just… it feels… I don't want to fight with her, but it just feels as though everything that she does frustrates me somehow. And I lash out because, in some stupid weird way, it feels better than being sad. But then I'm sad about the fact that Ellie and I are fighting. You get it?"

My big brother nodded, "It feels exactly like last summer when we were fighting."

And it did.

"Yeah," I sighed, draining my coffee mug. "Stupid family."

"Love you too, Alex," Tyler mock grumbled, making me smile.

"Aww you know what I mean," I cooed, pushing my morose thoughts out of my mind.

"Unfortunately," Ty let my foot gently fall to the floor before standing up. "Lovely breakfast, little sister."

"Of course it was," I shrugged, also standing up. "I made it."

"You and your ego," big brother rolled his eyes as he collected the plates.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I smirked before fleeing to the kitchen.

Behind me I could hear Tyler grumbling, but as I filled up the washing up bowl, I found that I had missed this. It had been so long since I could just have a pointless bit of bickering with a sibling. All of my bickering recently had been with my idiot twin and that definitely was not pointless. Guess even in the midst of all this insanity, I could have a moment of normal.

"I'm surprised that you haven't mentioned last night yet," Ty remarked after we had washed and dried up everything that we had used.

The cake box containing the Victoria cake that I had made was open on the table in front of us, a large chunk already missing from it. I stared at the gap, considering my answer. There were two options, I could either tell the truth or I could give some sarcastic remark which meant that we didn't have to talk about it. The second one would be easier, especially for Tyler. But it also meant that I didn't have to hear about the pain that he went through. Pain that I couldn't help him with. And it absolutely kills me to admit that. It was my job as his sister to help him and I just… couldn't.

"I didn't want to ruin your good mood," I mumbled, curling into my brother's side on the couch.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Ty muttered, in a touched tone, "Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome, Ty," I smiled, giving his tummy a pat. "You're just lucky that you have such an awesome and amazing sister."

The Lockwood let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, of course I am. So so lucky."

"Well at least you finally realise it," I remarked, taking his hand in mine. "But… what was it like?"

"Horrible," my brother admitted, squeezing my hand slightly. "It was the worst pain that I have ever experienced in my life. And I wasn't in control, I couldn't control my own body. Caroline said that I nearly got out. God knows who I might of hurt if that had happened. I could have ended up… hurting you…"

"Oh Ty-Ty," I sighed, letting go of his hand so that I could give him a proper hug. "It wouldn't have been your fault. Besides, I… someone should have thought about the door, it's not exactly the sturdiest door in the world."

I felt guilty because Ty was feeling guilty. Which was just ridiculous. But I was partly responsible. Because Tyler was only forced to become a werewolf because Katherine needed a werewolf. And she only needed a werewolf because I helped to kill Mason, her werewolf. So it was my fault. My fault that my big brother was going through this pain. That he would be going through this pain every full moon for the rest of his life.

Tyler must have detected the guilt in my voice as he refused to end the hug, "You shouldn't feel guilty Alex, it's not your fault."

But it was. It really, really was. But he could never know. Never ever.

"Then you're not allowed to feel guilty either," I mumbled against his neck.

"Fine," Tyler grudgingly muttered.

"Fine," I repeated, closing my eyes.

Neither one of us wanted to end the hug so we just shifted into a more comfortable position and relaxed. We sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. It was like the calm before the storm and we were just waiting for it all to explode around us. So we just took the time to soak up as much comfort from each other as possible.

But, of course, real life just had to intrude upon our comforting sibling moment. As real life has an awful habit of doing.

I let out a long groan as my phone started to ring. Nooooooooo. Why? Why? Why? And, even worse, it was the ringtone that I had given to Ellie, 'We Are Family' by Sister Sledge.

"Piss off Ellie," I muttered petulantly as I reached over and grabbed my phone from the corner of the sofa.

"You don't have to answer that," Ty pointed out, rubbing small circles onto my knee.

I gave him a dirty look, "Of course I do. It's probably some stupid life or death situation where I have to go and stop my twin from being stupid. As usual."

But I have to admit, the temptation was there.

"It's weird that it's that way round and that you're not the one doing something stupid," Ty shot me a small smirk. The meanie.

I stuck my tongue out at him before finally answering the phone, "Yo twinnie, what ya want?"

"_Hey Lexa, how soon can you get to the Salvatore Boarding House?"_

"Uh," I looked over at Tyler. "How soon can I get to the Salvatore Boarding House?"

"Well, if I feel generous enough to give you a lift, not long at all," he answered.

"Awesome," I smiled at him before saying to my twin, "Uh not long at all. Why?"

"_Because we need to talk, Lexa,"_ my twin sighed into the phone. _"I need to explain."_

"Damn right you need to explain," I snorted. "You need to explain your stupid ass decision and why I had to find out about the stupid ass decision from Stefan. And not you."

"_Alright, I need to talk to Stefan but if you meet me at the Boarding House we'll talk after, yeah?"_

"Works for me, see you soon, Ellie."

"_See you soon, Lexa."_

As the call ended I let out a loud and long groan.

"You two are having serious issues," Tyler frowned as he stood up with me in his arms. "And I don't like it."

"I don't like it either," I pouted, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting him carry me to his car. "But she's being a stupid-head and I can't bear to see her get hurt."

"Aww Alex, what would make you feel better?" Ty-Ty mock cooed in my ear.

"Chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate," I muttered as Tyler gently put me down.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead before he wandered around to his side of the car. I smiled fondly after him and climbed into the car. I almost would have preferred to walk, to take more time before I had to have that dreaded conversation with Elena. But I knew that I couldn't do that. We did need to talk. Every moment that we were fighting was a moment that I would regret on the miniscule chance that I failed to save her.

No, Alexa, don't think like that. I couldn't think like that.

XXX

After Ty-Ty dropped me off outside the Salvatore Boarding House, I took a few moments to enjoy the last of the peace and quiet before my conversation with my twin. I knew that it wouldn't be an easy conversation. Elena's car was already parked outside, so I knew that she was definitely here. Yippee.

Ugh, well, there was no point in hanging around out here. I had to go in there at some point. Let's face the music.

I quietly made my way inside and looked around. Huh. No one in sight. But Elena was definitely here since her car was here. And she was inside which meant that at least one Salvatore was at home.

But where were they?

It was then that voices caught my attention. And by that, I mean actual voices. I weren't hearing disembodied voices and there weren't any voices in my head. So there was no need to worry. Promise.

Frowning, I followed the voices around to the library, only to find Rose sitting in front of the fire, wrapped in a blanket. Damon was stood beside her, pouring blood into a glass. Ick.

"I was born in 1450," Rosie-Posie shivered and pulled the blanket tighter. "That makes me 560 years old."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I leaned against one of the wooden pillars. Wow. I knew that she was older than Damon. But 560? Woah that was pretty damn old.

"Well, if you were a bottle of wine," Damey smirked, trying to lift her spirits.

Not that it at all worked. The poor vampie-vamp. The poor, dying, vampie-vamp. But to be fair, that would be a pretty darn impressive bottle of wine. Noooo Alexa, you no thinky think of wine.

"You know, if you're gonna be morose," my vampire refrained from rolling his eyes. "I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery."

But I could hear the concern in his voice. He cared about Rose, she was his friend. And, bless him, poor Damon didn't have many friends.

The corners of Rose's mouth twitched upwards into a mockery of a smile but that was her only reaction to Damon's words.

"Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite," Damon stared down at Rose, keeping his eyes on her. "Isn't that right, Alexa?"

I froze. Uh, how long had he known that I was there? Damn, I didn't even realise.

"Yeah, totes," I chuckled nervously as both the vampires in the room turned their gazes to me. "Just an… incy… wincy… werewolf… bite."

My vampire rolled his eyes at my less than convincing response, which made me stick my tongue out at him when the sick vampire in the room turned back to face the fire.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite," Rosie scoffed.

"Uh, if it helps," I spoke up as I walked across the room to stand next to Damon. "Rick says that legend is notoriously unreliable and therefore shouldn't be trusted."

"Exactly," Damey agreed, wrapping an arm around my waist. "So drink up."

My vampire nodded towards the glass of blood in Rose's hand. With a dubious look on her face, the sick vampire took a slow sip.

"Blood heals," Damon uttered softly, tugging me closer so that I could rest my head on his chest.

With a small sigh, I did just that. God, this whole situation just made me feel even more helpless than I did before. And believe me when I say that that is a goddamn miracle.

Rose paused for a couple of seconds before nodding slowly, "Yeah, it does feel like its working."

But even I could tell that she didn't completely believe her words. Even if she really really wanted to. And there's the sound of my heart breaking even more.

I reluctantly relinquished my hold on Damon as he said, "Let's have a look, come on, let me see."

While my vampire carefully peeled away Rose's top so that he could see the fatal wound on her back, I stayed right where I was. I didn't really need to look to know that it wasn't getting any better. And I would be a much more effective comforter if I wasn't being continuously grossed out by the injury.

… And by that I mean that I want my full focus on Rose and not how icky her wound was.

But as bad as it sounds, I was grateful to her. From what I've heard, she pushed Damon out of the way. This could have been Damon sitting here, his fate up in the air. And as awful as it makes me appear, I'm glad that it's not him.

"How is it?" Rosie asked, sounding as though she really didn't want the answer.

Damon and I exchanged glances. He was clearly unsure as to whether or not to tell the truth to the poor vampire. While I had not seen the injury, I could tell from the look on Damon's face that it was Not Good. And yes, those capitals were necessary.

"Definitely better," my vampire lied and it was so close to being a convincing lie. "Right, Elena?"

At the sound of my twin's name, my gaze shot towards the doorway. Ellie stood where I had stood not too long ago, a shocked look on her face. Ah, so she had gotten a good view of the she-vampire's werewolf bite wound. Damn, bad luck there Ellsie-Bear.

"Um, it's not bad," Elena attempted to smile at the injured vampire as she turned around, but it came off more as a grimace.

… Brilliant acting there twinnie…

"Where's Stefan?" the male vampire asked my twin while I refilled Rose's glass of blood.

And can I just say, that was not the most pleasant of jobs ever. But she needed it and because I was such a wonderful friend, I helped her. Le sigh, the things that I did for my friends.

"He left," Elena told him as he walked towards her, dragging me behind him. Not that I needed much persuasion to move. Next to Damon was exactly where I wanted to be at that moment in time. Even if that did mean going to closer to my twin. Who I was still mad at. And we still needed to have that conversation. Damn.

"I need you to talk to him," my twin pleaded. "He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that that's gonna upset Elijah."

"Good," I mumbled petulantly, resting my head against Damon's arm.

I was not happy with Elijah. He was an enabler in my twin's stupid, stupid, stupid plan to sacrifice herself to save everyone else. And let's not forget that he tried to kidnap my twin once. Nope, can't forget that at all.

"No can do," Damey shook his head. "I'm with Stefan on this one but…"

Damon glanced down at me, obviously trying to see what sort of mood I was in.

"If the two of you could play nurse for a little while…"

Does that mean that Damon's leaving? He can't leave. I need him here. And, uh, Rose needs him here too. Yeah.

"Oh, no, it's not necessary," Rosie cut in before Ellie or I could say anything.

Aww bless her. It was pretty damn obvious that she needed to be looked after. Wanted to be looked after, even. But either through pride, independence or just not knowing how to be cared for, the vampiress refused.

"It is necessary," Damon corrected her. "Besides, Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist."

The male vampire smirked at my sister as she shot him a disgruntled look.

"And Alexa, well," he glanced down at me and gently stroked his hand down my back. "She'd do anything for her friends."

"And I consider you my friend, Rosie-Posie," I said seriously. "So be prepared for lots of care from me."

Nodding sharply, I have the sick vampire a stern look, just in case she decided to argue. Whether she wanted me to or not, I was going to look after her. Rose had proven that she cared for us, in her own little Rose way. And I wanted to repay her for that. Even if I was slightly wary for letting her anywhere near my twin.

"Anyways, I'll leave you ladies here, then," Damon announced as his hand slid down my back and grasped my hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"I'll walk you out," I blurted out before he could leave the room, tightening my grip on his hand.

I didn't even care that I wasn't being even a little bit subtle. All I cared about was staying with Damon for a little bit longer. Because he helped me feel better.

Tugging on my hand, my vampire led me out of the room and we slowly walked in the direction of the front door.

"She's gonna die, isn't she?" I asked softly, resting my head against his arm.

"Probably," Damon sighed, lightly squeezing my hand. "The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse."

"Like some sort of venom?" I frowned, glancing up.

My vampire sighed in frustration and rested his forehead against the top of my head, "I don't know, Alexa. I really don't. Unfortunately, I'm not an expert in the field."

Releasing his hand, I turned to face him properly and promptly pulled my Damon into a tight hug. His arms came up and held me to him.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest.

Rose was Damon's friend first and he's closer to her than I am. And now he's losing her. It's just not fair.

"Me too," he whispered into my hair before pulling away slightly. "I'll be back later, ok? Be careful."

"I'm always careful," I countered, keeping my grip on him, unwilling to let go.

"No you're not," Damon allowed a small smirk to form on his face as he brushed my fringe out of my eyes.

"Ok, point," I was forced to concede. "But I'll be fine. I promise."

"You better be," he breathed, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I closed my eyes and savoured the feel of his lips against my skin. Even when I heard the door close behind him, I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want him to leave because, well, Rose needed him... And, dammit, I need him too.

XXX

Twisting my ring around my finger, I stepped back into the library.

In the time that I had been with Damon, Ellie had refilled Rose's glass of blood, taken off her jumper and wrapped a blanket around her tank top covered torso. Well, my twin certainly had been busy.

I took a moment to clear my mind and fix my 'everything is fine' mask on my face.

Walking all the way in, I perched down next to the sick vampire.

"Ok, so, on a scale from one to ten, how crap do you feel?" I asked, patting Rose on the knee.

"One hundred," she groaned, leaning into me and resting her head against my shoulder.

I froze slightly, not expecting the physical contact, but welcoming it all the same. Hey, if it helped and comforted her, who was I to say no and deny her.

"Aww honeybun," I cooed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Do you wanna go somewhere more comfy?"

"Where did you have in mind?" Rosie inquired as I helped her to her feet.

Elena walked over to support her other side and we slowly made our way out of the room.

"Well, since Damon placed me in charge," I started with a smirk.

"When did he do that?" Ellie interrupted.

"Twin shush," I stuck my tongue out at her before continuing. "Like I was saying, since Damon placed me in charge, why don't we go and get you comfy in his wonderful bed. Sound good?"

"Right now, any bed will do," the vampire groaned as we carefully helped her up the stairs.

"That bad, huh?" I winced in sympathy as Rose let out another pain filled groan.

I directed our little group towards my vampire's bedroom. I had been this way so many times, I could walk the route in my sleep. In fact, I had stumbled my way into his bedroom during my sleep. I've also done it while drunk.

"I hate this," she sighed while Ellie and I exchanged worried glances. "I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries."

I had to resist the urge to make an 'Alexa comment' there. Because while I knew that it would have the effect of cheering Rose up, even I knew that it would not be appropriate.

"I know honey," I soothed, running a hand over her back. "Let's get you into bed."

To be honest, I was quite surprised that Rose was allowing me to fuss over her the way that I was. She seemed like the independent type and allowing a teenage human to mother her seemed rather out of character. But then again, after being on the run for 500 years, it must be nice for someone to look after you.

"We don't get sick," the injured vampire continued as we eased her down into the bed. "When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness."

"You're not gonna die," Elena told her firmly, tucking her into Damon's bed.

It was Ellie's 'don't you dare argue with me' tone. And only a fool would argue with her when she unleashes it. Even I'm not stupid enough to argue with her.

"Such a human thing to say," Rose smiled faintly as I settled down next to her on the bed.

I watched fondly as my twin gazed around the room. While Ellie had been in Damon's room before, it was mainly because she had to drag me out of bed. Or to stop me from re-organising Damon's room Alexa-style. So basically, she hadn't had much of a chance to have a good look around.

"You've never been in Damon's bedroom before, have you?" the she-vampire asked as Elena perched on the edge of the bed.

I allowed my own gaze to revolve around the room, taking in the sight of the familiar space. The room was, for once, looking perfectly neat, tidy and organised. What with everything that had been going on and my own misery spells, I hadn't had the opportunity to re-organise it Alexa-style in a very long time.

Ellie shook her head, "I have been in here a few times, mainly to sort out Alexa, but I've never had the opportunity to have a look around."

Elena picked up one of the books that were piled on the floor. Stretching my body to the side, I managed to catch a glimpse of the title. 'Gone With The Wind'. I'd spent some time a few months ago reading it, it wasn't one of my favourites, but the book was still a good read.

"Not what you expected?"

Ellie glanced over at Rose as she asked the question before placing the book in her hands back onto the pile. Twinnie turned her body so that she was directly facing the sick vampire and smiled softly.

"It's just a room with a bed," she countered before smiling. "Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets."

They shared a smile and small laugh while I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"They're in the cupboard," I remarked absentmindedly, my lips curling up into a smile as I remembered all of the times that I had teased Damon about them. But even I had to admit, they were comfy as hell to sleep in. So much so that I was considering getting my own set.

Shhhh don't tell anyone that.

Feeling their gazes, I opened my eyes to see the two staring at me.

"Oh Alexa, why doesn't it surprise me that you know that?" my twin shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

"Because you know me oh so well, twinnie," I smirked at her, jabbing her in the thigh with my foot.

We were putting on a rather good show, if I don't say so myself. It was obvious that we still needed to talk and that things wouldn't be good between us until we had. But we couldn't let Rose see that. The poor dear was essentially dying and it would be selfish of us to let our issues get in the way of looking after her.

"You're lucky, you know," Rosie said, looking at my sister with a wistful look on her face. "No one's ever loved me the way that you're loved."

I stared at Rose in shock. Even though she was on her deathbed, she was still trying to help us, help me, save Elena. I know that we didn't have the best meeting but I'm glad that I decided to be friends with her. And dammit, I will do everything in my power to make sure that she was a relaxing day.

"I doubt that," Ellie turned to brush it off, her eyes darting in my direction.

Rose followed her gaze and gave me a small smile, "I was lucky enough to have a sister. Not a twin, mind you, she was a few years younger than me. But we were never as close as you two are and I regret that so much."

"How did you lose her?" I asked softly, breaking my silence.

"Influenza," Rosie sighed. "There was nothing that anyone could do. Losing her was one of the most difficult things that I've ever had to deal with."

"How did you deal with it?"

I needed to know. Maybe it would help me, if the worst came to be. But I doubt it. I knew beyond a doubt that if Elena did die, I would never recover.

The she-vampire looked at me carefully before cautiously replying, "Let's just say that the path that I went down led to me eventually becoming a vampire."

Ah. Ok then. That's not good. That not good at all.

"But surely there must have been someone else over all those years," Elena frowned, keeping her gaze fixed on the bedridden one.

But the vampire shook her head, "Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought that it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire." Rose looked my sister dead in the eye. "So why are you so eager to give up?"

Elena picked up the glass of blood, breaking eye contact with the vampire as she said, "I'm not giving up on anything." She passed the glass over. "Here."

I stayed silent, unwilling to get myself involved in this part of the conversation. I knew that if I did say something, it would only be likely to trigger an argument between me and my stupid, stubborn twin. And besides, Rose seemed to be handling it nicely.

"Then what do you call this whole deal with Elijah?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

That was a very good question and one that I very much wanted the answer to.

"I call it my best option," Ellie answered as I slid off the bed and started pacing back and forth across the room.

I needed to move. I couldn't just… sit still for any longer. Or I would end up saying something. And with the frustration that was slowly building, that would not be a good idea.

"It's your easiest option," the vampiress snorted, easing back against the pillows.

"That's not fair," Elena frowned.

But I couldn't help but agree with Rose. It was the easy option. And the twin sister that I grew up with wouldn't go for the easy option. Especially if it meant leaving me. And god, wasn't I selfish for thinking that.

"Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?" the vampire asked as I ceased pacing and stared at the back of my sister's head.

Yes, Elena, do you really think that? Or am I fool for thinking that?

"I spoke with Bonnie," Ellie answered. "I know that she had the help of another witch; who is very likely to be Elijah's witch, so no, I don't."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Of course. How could I be so foolish? As if anything could possibly go right for us.

"You really are determined to die, aren't you? To leave behind the people who love you the most," Rose sighed, closing her eyes. "At least I ran, you're not even trying."

And there it was. Because it's true. Elena was just giving up, she wasn't even trying to save herself. And I think that's what hurts the most. Because it's not as though she's fighting to survive, to stay with me. No, she was just… allowing herself to die.

"I'm so tired," the dying vampire murmured, pressing her face into the pillow.

"Get some sleep," I walked over to the bed and ran a hand through her hair. "If you need us, all you have to do is shout."

Smiling down at the sleeping vampire one last time, I turned and walked over to my sister.

"I guess we'd better go and have that conversation," I said quietly, glancing over at her.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Her hand reached out for mine but before she could link them, she hesitated. A small sigh leaving her, she let her hand drop back to her side. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from saying another. I longed desperately to reach out myself and grab her hand and never let go. But the same thing that stopped her, stopped me too. I just wasn't sure whether we were in a good enough place for me to do so.

"No, stop, wait," Rose murmured just as we were about to leave the room.

Elena and I exchanged glances before I called softly, "What is it, Rosie-Posie?"

"Tell them to prepare the horses," she mumbled, shaking her head from side to side.

"It's ok, Rose," Ellie gently hushed her. "Just get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

But Rose was so caught up in whatever delirious dream she was having that she didn't hear her.

"Trevor, don't be so stupid. You're never going to make it there before the sun."

"Rose?" I ventured as I slowly crept forward towards the bed, making sure to keep my idiot sister behind me.

But when the sick vampire started to sit up, groaning in pain, I abandoned caution and shot forward.

"Alexa, Elena, I need more blood," she begged desperately as I sat behind her, supporting her.

Ellie picked up the glass and passed it over to the vampire, keeping her hands wrapped around the glass, "Here we go."

Rose managed to drink some of the blood before turning to the side and puking it all back up again. My first instinct was to cringe away, but I quickly fought it as I soothingly rubbed Rose's back, making sure to avoid touching her wound.

"Easy, sweetie," I murmured.

"It's ok," Elena added, rushing over to the bathroom. "Everything's gonna be alright."

When she stopped heaving, I changed so that I was rubbing her arms. I have to admit that I was scared. I had absolutely no idea as to what I was doing and there was a very real chance that Rose was going to die. Yeah, I know that I've only known her for a short amount of time, but she's the sort of person who I could see myself becoming friends with. And I didn't want to lose yet another person.

One second I was running my hands over Rose's upper arms, the next, there was nothing in front of me. Rose had simply disappeared. Spinning around, I quickly glanced around the room in panic. But the sick vampire was nowhere to be seen.

"Ellie?" I called out cautiously, slowly climbing off the bed.

"Yeah?" Elena responded, walking back into the bedroom. Only to freeze as she saw that it was just me in the room. "Where's Rose?"

I threw my arms up in the air, "I dunno. One second she was there, the next, poof, no vampire."

"We've gotta find her," my twin declared as she began to walk over to where I stood by the bed.

"Well, yeah, no duh," I snorted before screaming out my sister's name. "Ellie!"

Rose appeared behind my sister, her fangs out and a crazed look upon her face. My scream had alerted Ellie to the danger behind her. She spun around to face Rose but was quickly slammed against the wall.

"It's all your fault, Katerina," she snarled. "You, Katerina, you did this."

"Rose, no!" I shrieked, rushing over. "Stop!"

"It's Elena, Rose," she gasped, trying to get the rabid vampire to see reason. "I'm Elena!"

But Rose was proving difficult to get through to as she growled, "You betrayed us!"

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and tried to tug her away from my sister. But even though she was dying, her vampire strength still won out against mine.

"Come on, Rose," I begged desperately. "It's Ellie, it's my Elena."

We were getting through to her, slowly, very slowly. But we were doing it.

"I'm not Katherine!" Elena added, finally breaking through to Rose.

Recognition dawned across Rose's face and she slowly let go of my sister. Once I was absolutely positive that she wouldn't reach out and grab her again, I released the vampire and quickly pushed herself between her and my twin.

"Elena?" Rosie stuttered, slowly backing away.

Reaching behind me, I wrapped my arms around my twin. I knew that she couldn't help it, but I couldn't… I was scared for my twin to be in the same room as the vampire. Guess it's just another reason for me to be uber paranoid about her safety.

"It's me," she reassured the dying vamp as she stepped forward and returned the hug. "It's Elena."

"Oh my god, Elena," Rose gasped heavily. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be alright," Ellie was quick to reassure her. But she didn't even try to move from my side, obviously sensing that I needed her next to me. That I needed to make sure that she was alright.

"My mind, I'm…" the vampire trailed off, a lost look on her face.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. What she was going through, it was awful. But even then, after what just happened, there was a seriously high chance that she would hurt my twin. Possibly even kill her. And I could never let that happen.

"It was just for a second," I let Elena take over the role of comforting the dying vampire. Just until I could allow myself to calm down and get a goddamn grip.

Rose must have sensed our hesitance in approaching her as she begged, "I'm sorry, please don't be scared of me."

I reluctantly released my grip on Ellie but I quickly grabbed onto her hand. Skin to skin contact with my twin was most likely the only thing keeping me sane at that moment.

"We're not, Rose," I tried to reassure her, smiling faintly. "Promise."

"You need to rest," Elena added, slowly moving forward towards the ill vampire.

I had to resist the rather strong urge to pull her back towards me. But I managed to resist. Instead, I walked forward with her. And if I moved so that I was slightly in front of her, well, no one else commented on it.

Rose slowly climbed back on the bed and slid under the covers.

"I'm scared," she whimpered, looking up at us. Fear was clear in her eyes and my heart melted in sympathy.

"Easy, sweetie," I soothed, carefully sitting down next to her on the bed. "We're right here."

"You're not alone," Ellie crouched down on the floor, placing one hand on my knee.

The dying vampire shot up in a panic, "Here? Where's here?"

"Damon Salvatore's bedroom, Salvatore Boarding House," I gently eased her back down.

"I want to go home."

At the vampire's whispered admission, my twin and I exchanged worried glances. I bit my lip. What could we possibly say?

Fortunately, it was big sister to the rescue.

"Tell us about it," she smiled gently, rubbing her thumb across my knee.

Rose closed her eyes and smiled at the memory of her home, "St. Austell, 30 kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses."

"Sounds beautiful," Elena smiled, slightly tightening her grip on my knee.

And it did. I could only imagine what it was like back then. No cars, no concrete. It must have been breath-taking.

"When you live long enough, everything disappears," the vampire mumbled, rolling onto her side. "So much time wasted, I just wish that I wouldn't have been so afraid."

That struck a chord in me. A deep, deep chord. Because I was afraid. Afraid of loving Damon. Afraid of losing him. Like I lost Luke. And I couldn't handle that. Not again. Especially if it was Damon who I lost. He's only been in my life for a short amount of time and yet… I don't want to imagine my life without him. He's become such a large part of it.

But I think that it would be even worse if I told him that I loved him and he didn't love me back. Because I would still lose him. I would still lose a close friend and confidante. But he would still be alive.

So yes, I was afraid. Just like Rose had been. I was so afraid. But I wasn't brave enough to fight my fear. I was a coward.

XXX

"What's on your mind, Lexa?"

I glanced up at my sister from where I had been staring at the clean sheets in my arms.

"Hm? Oh, nothing much," I replied before mumbling. "Nothing important."

"Alexa, you've been quiet ever since Rose fell asleep," Ellie placed the last sheet in my arms and we slowly made our way back to the dying vampire. "So, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I've just been… thinking on how much I could lose," I stared straight ahead, refusing to look my sister in the eye. Because she is one of those things that I am likely to lose. Her and her stupid martyr, self-sacrificing BS.

"Look, Alexa, I know that you don't agree with my choice," she sighed, correctly guessing my thoughts. "But I'm doing this to protect you."

I spun around so that I could look my idiot sister in the eye, "I don't need protecting, Ellie. You know what I do need? My twin sister. I need her in my life. I need…"

I trailed off, unwilling to finish my sentence. Even if I was furious at her, I just couldn't place that on her. Because the way that that sentence ended… I need to be able to live without the guilt of being the one to cause my sister's death. Because if she died to protect me, then her death would be on me. It would be my fault.

"What is it that you need?" Elena prompted, moving to place her hand on my back.

"Never mind," I mumbled, dodging into the bedroom, avoiding my sister's hand. I couldn't accept her comfort. I couldn't allow her to help me because it will just make it worse later. I had to learn how to look after myself. Because if she died, I needed to be able to comfort myself, to look after myself… Aw man, who am I kidding? I won't be able to do that. I'll be a mess. An unstable mess.

But enough about me, we've got a dying vampire to look after, "Rosie, sweetheart, we've brought you some lovely, clean sheets."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a hurt look on my sister's face. But I forced myself to ignore it. Because we had a bigger problem to deal with. Rose wasn't in the room.

"Rose?" Ellie asked, also having noticed the missing vampire who should have been sleeping.

We exchanged worried glances before I dumped the sheets on the bed. We had to find her. It wasn't safe for her to be by herself.

"Sun's still up, so she's gotta be somewhere in the house, right?" I glanced at Elena as she went to check the bathroom. We both knew that she wasn't in there, but it doesn't hurt to be thorough.

"That's all very well, but this is a big house…"

"And she could be anywhere," I finished, grumbling.

Why did they have to live in such a stupidly big house? Stupid Salvatore's.

We searched the upper level, but there was no sign of Rose. And that really worried me. Because what if she had another little freak-out? If she had disappeared from her bed, without searching for us, then surely something must be wrong.

"Stay by my side, Ellie," I whispered as we walked down the stairs.

Damn those protective twin instincts.

As we wandered into the library, I pulled out my phone and dialed a well memorized number. I let out a curse as I got Damon's answerphone. Of all the times to have his phone off, he picks now? Useless bloody Salvatore.

"Come home. Rose is getting worse and I'm getting even more worried. So please, come home. I… I need you."

Just knowing that she had heard every word that I had just said, I refused to look at my twin. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Dang it.

The first thing that caught my attention when we wandered into the hallway was the fact that the door to the basement was open. Not that that was odd, but I could have sworn that it was shut when we took Rose upstairs earlier.

"Call me crazy," I muttered, pointing at the door. "But wasn't that shut earlier?"

"Yeah, it was…"

Ok, well, I guess now we have an idea as to where our missing vampire had gone. And, of course, it was the basement. Were they just drawn to basements or something? I hate basements.

I crept through the doorway first, quietly making my way down the stairs. Despite the fact that I was wondering on the line between scared and terrified, I would rather be the first one down than my sister.

"Rose?"

"Ellie, I don't like this."

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to push my sister out of this house and take her somewhere safe where there was no dying, possibly crazy vampire. But I couldn't. Because Rose needed us.

"Alexa," Elena placed her hand on my shoulder.

I looked back at her, only for her to point down to the ground. Following her finger, I saw what looked to be an empty blood bag. Ellie scooped down and picked it up. Yep, definitely an empty blood bag, all covered in blood. Lovely.

"That not good," I turned my gaze back towards the hallway in front of us.

That was not a good sign. Not good at all.

The further that we walked, the more blood bags that we found. And my worry levels grew and grew and grew. Sort of like those old cartoon thermometers. I could just imagine one of those next to my head, rising and rising. But what we found at the end of the hallway made that thermometer practically explode.

Rose was sat on the floor in front of the blood bag fridge, surrounded by empty, torn open blood bags. Blood was smeared around her mouth and there was a crazed look in her feverish eyes. She was even paler than normal and her skin shone with sweat. All in all, it looked bad.

"Oh my god," Elena gasped.

Unfortunately, that immediately caught Rose's attention as her head snapped up to look at us. Not good. Not good. Not good.

A hateful look appeared on her face and she snarled, "Katerina."

Great, Katherine isn't even around and she's still gonna get my twin killed. But hopefully it'll be just as easy to break Rose out of this as it was last time.

I moved so that I was stood directly in front of Elena as Rose climbed to her feet. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do much to stop her if she attacked, but I could my twin a few more seconds in which to escape.

"Ellie, run. Run!"

We bolted back down the corridor, pulling down cupboards and shelving units as we went. Anything to slow the rabid vampire down. I made sure to keep myself between Ellie and Rose. Like I said, rather me than her.

My heart pounded and I could barely breathe. My mind had gone numb from fear. The only thing that keep me going was the mantra going through my thoughts; 'Look after Ellie. Keep her alive. Keep her safe.'

It wasn't until we reached the living room that Rose caught up with us. There was no sign of recognition in her gaze. Only anger. Fangs bared, she slowly moved towards us.

"Rose, stop," Elena pleaded as I pushed her back behind me. "Stop, its Elena. I'm not Katherine."

She paused. Confusion replaced anger as she stared at us. I dared to let out a sigh of relief. Please, please, let it be this easy. Let her recognize us. But of course, life was never easy for us.

"You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine," Ellie repeated, moving from the safety of behind me to my side. "I'm not Katherine."

It was as though the mere mention of Katherine's name sent her spiraling back into madness. Before either of us could react, she blurred forward and pushed my sister to the floor. She tried to sink her fangs into Ellie's neck. Elena pushed her hands up, trying to keep the teeth away from her neck.

My heart just about stopped. It was as though all the blood had drained from my head as I started to feel dizzy. All I could focus on was the rabid vampire trying, and almost succeeding, to kill my sister. But Ellie's pleading broke me out of my horrified trance.

"Shit!"

I knew that I would have no hope in hell in pulling Rose off of my twin. But fortunately for us, Rose had attacked Ellie right in front of one of the windows. Damon had closed all of the curtains earlier, to make it easier for Rose to move around. I dashed forward and flung the curtains open.

Rose screamed as the sun hit her bare shoulders. While she was distracted, I grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her off of the floor. We ran for the front door, escape the only thing on our minds.

But when we reached the door, I suddenly found myself flying backwards. I hit the ground hard, my skull bouncing off the ground. I laid there, dazed. My head pounded in time with my heartbeat.

Slowly, oh god not slow enough, I lifted myself up so that I was leaning on my elbows. I bit back a whimper as my head spun and the pounding increased its tempo. But the sight that greeted me hurt more than the bump on the head.

Ellie was pressed against the door, barely stopping the rabid vampire from sinking her fangs deep into her neck. Swallowing back the bile, I pushed myself to my feet and staggered forward. I placed all my focus, all my energy, on saving my twin. I used it to keep my feet moving, to keep my legs steady(ish).

I couldn't think of a way to get Rose off of my sister, so I did what was probably the most disgusting thing ever. I dug my fingers into the wound on her back. She let out an agonized screech and fell to the side. Elena pushed past and ran for the stairs.

She glanced back at me and I shouted, "Ellie, run! Go to Stefan's room, I'm right behind you."

She nodded and bolted up the stairs. But I knew that I wouldn't make it up the stairs. So I lied to her. As long as my twin was safe, I didn't care. Turning, I saw Rose look at me with a deranged look in her eye. Ok, maybe I didn't want to die just yet.

Despite the pounding in my head and my rolling stomach. I ran down the hallway and into the library. My hope was to escape through the back exit. But as I reached the fireplace, strong hands gripped my upper arms and spun me around. I knew what she was going to do before she did it.

"No. Please. Rose. Don't. Please. Please. Rose, stop. No. No. No."

I choked on a scream as her fangs bit deep into my neck. It hurt. It hurt so, so bad. She greedily gulped down my blood. Please. Damon, save me. Someone, please, help. Please. No, no, no.

"Rose, stop," I sobbed, weakly pushing my hands against her. "Please, don't do this to me. No. stop."

Why? Why is she doing this to me? She's my friend. She can't. I don't wanna die. Please. Somebody save me.

Choking on my tears, I couldn't fight anymore. I gave into the battle for consciousness and allowed darkness to consume me.

XXX

_Elena's POV_

Night had fallen.

I sat there, with my stake in hand, anxiously watching the door. Alexa hadn't followed me like she had promised. I could only hope that she had made it out of the front door while Rose was distracted. God, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. I needed her to be ok, she had to be ok. I even made a stupid deal with Elijah so that she would be ok.

The house had been silent for several hours. The pit of worry in my stomach steadily grew and grew. The knowledge that something was wrong buzzed around my brain. It was like some deep, innate instinct was screaming at me that something was not right.

Unable to stay in the room any longer, I climbed to my feet and pulled the dresser away from the door. I had to find out what happened to my little twin. Carefully, I unlocked the door, wincing at the loud click of the lock. I opened the door and crept down the stairs. My stake was held up in the air in front of me, ready to use if the situation called for it.

There was no sign of Rose as I made my way to the main staircase. But even more worryingly, there was no sign of Alexa. Damnit, she said that she would be right behind me. Why didn't she follow me? Oh god, I hope she's alright. I don't care if she has a stupid magic ring that will bring her back from a supernatural death. She shouldn't have to go through it in the first place. I don't think that I can ever forget the time that Katherine killed her. She was a mess for days after and I couldn't bear it if she had to suffer like that again. It's my job to keep her safe. I'm her older sister. Brilliant job that I was doing. Not only had she been attacked by vampires, because of me, she had also been murdered by my crazy doppelganger.

The living room was empty of both twin and vampire. And that made me even more worried. Where could they be? As I looked around for any sign of my sister, I noticed the open front door. Please, please, let that mean that Alexa got away. That she was safe.

I slowly moved towards the door, stake held high. I couldn't see anything outside. But the fact that I was dark was worrisome enough. Because that meant that Rose could now go outside. Oh Alexa, please be inside somewhere. Please be at home.

Some deep survival instinct screamed at me to turn around, that there was someone behind me. Spinning around, I saw Damon standing behind me, a confused look on his face.

I gave a strangled sigh of relief and lowered the stake. At least now I had an in control vampire on my side.

"Are you ok?" he frowned. "Where's Rose?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that no, I was not ok. I was terrified out of my wits and I was just about drowning in worry. And that I didn't know where Rose was.

But before I could, he asked, "Where's Alexa?"

He didn't even bother trying to hide the panic in his voice. His gaze darted about the room, almost as though he was hoping that she would suddenly leap out from behind a piece of furniture. The sad thing is, that was actually quite likely. If she had been in the room, that is.

"I don't know," I admitted in a whisper.

And that just killed me. I should always know where my idiot little twin was. I should always know that she was safe. She should always be safe.

"Damnit," Damon muttered viciously.

He closed his eyes and focused. It was almost as though he was… sensing her? Whatever it was that he was doing, I only hoped that it worked.

"No. No. No."

The vampire's eyes shot open in panic and he ran off in the direction of the library. Almost choking on the feeling of dread that was creeping up my throat, I followed him.

I entered the library only for my heart to stop. I collapsed to my knees. My world was destroyed. Gone. And it was all my fault.

Damon sat in front of the fireplace, cradling the body of my beautiful baby twin. Her bright green eyes were closed and blood covered her neck and top. Judging from the look on Damon's face, she was dead.

Letting out a sob, I dragged myself to my feet and staggered over. I dropped to the ground next to them. With a shaking hand, I reached out and gently picked up my sister's hand. Holding it to my cheek, I let out a fresh wave of sobs at the cold feel of it.

There was only one explanation. This was my fault. While I was a coward and fled to safety, my baby sister was down here being killed. I shouldn't have left her. I should have protected her. I should have forced her to come with me. It's my fault.

"She's wearing her ring."

At the sound of Damon's voice, thick with tears, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He stared down at her, looking as devastated as I did. With a shaking hand, he gently wiped away the tear tracks on her cheeks.

As his words finally registered, I looked down at her hand to see that hideous Gilbert ring. I felt a flutter of hope. She was gonna be ok. She was gonna wake up. She was going to live.

"You've never seen her like this before, have you?"

He glanced over at me before returning his gaze to Alexa's face, "No. Last time she… The last time that this happened, she told me about it. I have seen many dead bodies in my time. But none have been as awful as this one. This is Alexa, she should never be like this."

"How long until she wakes up?"

"I don't know, but it should be soon."

It had to be soon. Even though we had to go and find Rose, neither of us wanted to move. Looking after Alexa was more important. Rose could wait until she had woken up. Until she was alive.

As the warmth returned to her body, we knew that it wouldn't be long until Alexa was returned to us. But neither of us were expecting her to suddenly shoot up, gasping for breath. My baby sister stared at us, trembling and breathing heavily.

She was alive.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I died. Again. I just died again. Oh god. Oh god.

"Alexa?"

I turned my head to the side, eyes wide, to see my sister looking at me. There was a worried look on her face and… is that a hint of guilt that I see? Why should she feel guilty? There's no reason for her to feel guilty. There was nothing that she could have done. Unless that's the reason why she feel guilty, because she wasn't there. But I was the one who told her to run. To get to safety. To hide. Stupid sister feeling guilty. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Alexa, are you ok?"

"Just peachy," I laughed, with just a hint of hysteria in my voice. "A-Ok, fine, wonderful, amazing, delightful, incredible, marvelous."

I think that I should probably stop now. Yeah, I should probably stop now. I'm gonna stop. Stopping now. But seriously, what a stupid question. I just died. Died! And she asks me if I'm ok? What kind of stupid, idiotic, moronic question is that? I mean, who the hell would be ok after they just died? Nobody normal, that's for sure. Dying and being brought back by a magic ring isn't normal.

Biting my lip, I pressed my face in the crook of Damon's neck. Because who else would be the person holding me? In who else's arms will I feel as safe as I do now? Safe. I was safe. He would protect me. But he didn't protect me earlier. No, that's not his fault. He wasn't here. It wasn't supposed to happen. Rose wasn't supposed to attack us. Poor Rose.

"Where's Rose?" I mumbled, curling my fingers into the leather of Damon's jacket.

My vampire and my twin exchanged worried glances. I took deep breaths, allowing Damon's comforting sense to completely envelop me. Safe. Safe. Safe. Remember Alexa, you are safe.

"We don't know," Ellie finally admitted.

Oh hell, I wasn't safe. How could they not know? How could they not know where the crazy, dying vampire was? No, we had to find her. I could focus on myself later, when I was alone. I could breakdown later.

"We need to find her," I said, forcing myself to sound strong and determined. That was difficult, especially since I felt nothing like that. But Rose shouldn't be alone right now. She needed to be safe and secure and comfortable.

"No, Alexa, you need to rest," my dearest twin protested as I reluctantly left the warmth of Damon's arms.

"Sorry twin, but we need to find Rose," I shook my head before adding. "Please, Ellie, I need to do this. I have to keep my mind off of… what happened. And this is the best way for me to do so. Please?"

I stared her in the eye, allowing her to see the desperation that I felt. Damon's leather jacket brushed against my bare arms as he wrapped his arm around my waist. As his strong body settled behind mine, I allowed myself to relax against it. While I had to convince my twin that I was strong enough to do this, I knew that I didn't need to bother with Damon. He already knew exactly how I felt and he would do anything to help me.

"Ok," she nodded, grabbing my hand. "Let's go find Rose."

While we walked to the door, Damon's phone began to ring.

I briefly wondered if he had received my call from earlier. If that was the reason that he came home. Or if he was on his way home anyway. I didn't know which scenario I wanted more. But I suppose that I was just glad that he did come home. That he came back to me.

"Rose is at the school," my vampire announced as he ended the call.

"How do you know that?" Ellie asked.

I allowed her to ask while I focused on the fingers that were gently stroking my hip.

"The sheriff called me to tell me that a body was found there, drained of blood and just left out in the open," he sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Isn't that party barbecue thing on at the school tonight?" I wondered out loud, causing the two on either side of me to look at me.

"Yeah, it is," Elena realized, her eyes going wide with horror at thought of the number of possible victims.

Poor Rose, being surrounded by so many bodies full of blood. It must be bad when at full health. But as sick as she is, it must be agony for her. And it won't be long until she loses all restraint and attacks again. And that poor person won't have a magic ring to bring them back to life.

We had to hurry.

XXX

I let out a shuddering breath and shivered in the night air. Pulling Damon's shirt closer, I closed my eyes and inhaled his comforting scent. He had given me one of his tops before we left the Boarding House. After all, I couldn't go around in my top which had been soaked in my blood. Nope, that would have drawn a lot of unwanted attention. The blood on my neck had been easy to wipe off, even if Damon did offer to wipe it off himself. The dick. But it did make me smile, which I guess was his intention.

That's it Alexa, think happy thoughts. Think Damon thoughts. Do not think about the Incident That Must Not Be Mentioned Part 2. You can't break down now, wait until you get home. Wait until you are safe and sound in your beloved bed.

Ellie wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she got out her phone. Well, I suppose that one good thing has come out of this evening, my twin and I were no longer disagreeing. And I wasn't mad at her anymore. Of course, it probably wouldn't last for long. But it was nice. And I wanted to enjoy it for as long as I could.

"Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important."

Huh, guess dear old Stefan wasn't answering his phone. Tut tut, Stefan, very naughty.

I knew the exact moment that my vampire had returned to us as a comforting arm slid around my waist and I found myself being pulled against a firm chest. Elena moved her arm, giving me a comforting smile at the same time.

Ellie must have had a one track mind as the first thing that she said to Damon was, "Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?"

Jesus, Elena, give him a moment. He's only just got here. She can be such a rude twin sometimes, I honestly don't know how I put up with her.

"My baby brother is not exactly my top priority right now," Damey answered, digging inside his coat with one hand. He pulled out two wooden stakes. Right now, I'm honestly not surprised by that. I think that it should be mandatory in this town to carry wooden stakes with them at all times. Hmm, that reminds me, I need to get my hands on one.

"Take this," he ordered my sister, passing her one of the stakes. She didn't look too happy but she took it anyway. I guess my death had forced her to realize exactly how dangerous the situation was. Damon went to give me the other stake before changing his mind at the last second. Guess he must have seen the trembling in my hands.

Damnit Alexandria, keep it together.

"Come on, let's go."

I held on to Ellie with one hand while I clung on to Damon with the other. Deep breaths Alexa, you can do this. Aw hell.

Damon used his super vampire hearing to track down Rose. It really was helpful, that super hearing of his. He must not have liked whatever it was that he heard because he was soon hurrying us along. That worried me. What could he be hearing that worried Damon enough to hurry us along like that?

When we were close to the school parking lot, Damon released his hold on me and blurred forward. Elena and I exchanged glances before running after him. I gritted my teeth as we ran. Every instinct in my body was screaming at me to turn back. To run in the opposite direction. To get the hell away. But I couldn't. Listening to that instinct would be wrong. And while I may, at times, be a coward, this is not one of those times. My friend needed me and I would not abandon her.

The scene that we found was that of Damon pinning Rose to the ground. There were two bodies in the background, a man and a woman's. Oh god, they looked only a couple of years older than me, if that. More death. More innocent lives taken.

Rose struggled fiercely, blood smeared around her mouth. His blood. Her blood. My blood… Her fangs were out and she looked worse than she did earlier. As much as she terrified me at that moment in time, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This injury had utterly destroyed her. This was not the vampire who had helped me to fight for my twin. This was not my friend. The werewolf bite had eaten her sanity, her mind. And what was left was the basic vampire instinct, to feed.

"Rose, Rose!" Damon shouted desperately, trying to get his friend, our friend, to see sense. To come back to us. "It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon."

His words must have had an effect as her face slowly returned to normal. The insanity that clouded her eyes faded away until she became Rose again. A horrified look appeared on her face as she looked over to the car.

"Did I do this?" she gasped, staring at the bodies of her victims. Tears starts to form and fall as she frantically shook her head. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I know," Damon sighed sadly as he slowly loosened his grip on her wrists.

My eyes burned as I tried to hold back the tears. The desperation, the agony, in her voice, it squeezed my heart. But I lost my battle with my tears when Rose looked over at us. Her green eyes locked with mine and the tears slowly fell.

"I'm sorry, Alexa," she sobbed and the crack in her voice just broke my heart. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's ok," I tried to reassure her, I just couldn't bear to hear her pain.

"Come on, let's get you home," Damon carefully moved to her side, letting go of her wrists as he did so.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long," her body stared to shake from the force of her tears. Her words struck a special place in me. She didn't have any home, any family. Rose truly was alone. And all I wanted to do was hug her and never let go. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!"

Damon gently lifted her into his arms, a look of complete despair on his face. I think that it was then that I realized the heart wrenching truth. There was no cure for Rose. If there was, Damon would have told her, told us. He wouldn't allow her to remain in agony for a second longer.

I had only known Rose for a short amount of time, but in that time she had quickly become my friend. And now I was going to lose her. Rose didn't deserve this. We ruined her. The stupid Petrova line, staring with Katherine and ending with us, had destroyed her. Katherine's the reason why she was on the run for the past 500 years, why she got involved with us. And her involvement with us has led to her death. For that is the only way that this can end. Death comes for us all, sooner or later. But I fear that for the people that I love in this accursed town, it will be sooner instead of later.

XXX

Ellie still had hope. Hope that this would work out. I didn't have the heart to tell her. She deserved to have a little hope. She needed to have hope, then maybe she can hope when it comes to her stupid situation. But she would soon wise up. It won't take her long now to realize what the only way to save Rose was. God I felt sick.

I entered the bedroom first, Elena close behind me. Rose was curled up in Damon's bed with him sitting on the edge. Both vampires turned to look at us as we entered. I could tell that Damon didn't want us here, but he knew that we needed to say goodbye. That I needed to say goodbye. And there was one other thing that I had to do.

"Heya Rose," I smiled softly, digging my fingers into my palms so that I would not cry. Damnit she needed me to be strong. And strong I would be.

"I'm so sorry, Alexa," Rose whispered as I approached the bed. I took a seat in front of Damon and grabbed her hand. Entwining her fingers with mine, I gave them a squeeze.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I said firmly, staring her in the eye so that she could see that I meant it. "You were not in your right mind, Rose, and it was not your fault." She didn't look convinced, so I added, "I do not, in any way whatsoever, blame you. Nor am I angry at you."

And it was true. I felt no anger towards her. Why should I? Yeah, ok, she did kill me. But so did Katherine. And unlike Rose, Katherine wanted to kill me and she was perfectly aware of what she was doing. Rose was infected from a werewolf bite and we had no idea as to what the consequences of that were. If she were in control, I know that she would never have laid a fang on me without my permission. So she had no reason to blame herself.

She must have seen how much that I meant my words as she looked at my sister, who hovered by the bed.

"I don't like taking human life," she said. "I never have. It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the please that it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts."

Her grip on my hand tightened with every word that she spoke. But I didn't have it in me to remove my hand. She needed the comfort that it brought and I wasn't about to take that away from her.

"So stop talking about it," Damon huffed softly, his hand coming to rest on my hip. He felt exactly like I did. Helpless and tired and heartbroken. But he used his sarcastic comments and humor to hide his feelings. Which was something that I just couldn't do. I didn't have the strength for that. I was too tired.

"Damon's a lot like me," Rosie allowed a small smile to form on her face. "He wants to care but when he does, he runs away from it."

And ain't that the truth. Not that I could talk. How long have I admitted to myself that I love him? And what have I done about that? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I've cared for him for even longer and yet… I just find it so hard to admit it.

"I'm sorry for what I've done today."

"I know," Ellie smiled softly, crouching down in front of her. I would have spoken up too, but she needed to hear it from Elena. She needed to know that neither of us blame her for what happened today.

"And you need to fight," the vampiress looked my twin straight in the eye and spoke the words that she needed to hear. "I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway."

But before she could continue, a deep, hacking cough burst from her throat. She groaned in pain and curled her body up tighter. I squeezed the hand still in my grasp while Ellie placed her hand under her cheek. We both eased Rose through the coughing fit.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she breathed, glancing between us.

"Us humans," Elena replied, her thumb stroking her cheek.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human," Rosie smiled fondly, closing her eyes, "It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going."

That's… oh god. Oh Rose. I bit my lip, damnit it girl, you will not cry.

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore," she sighed, seemingly a peace.

But that peace didn't last for long.

All of a sudden, Rose arched her back and let out a piercing scream. It was as though all of her agony was forced into that scream to show the world just how much pain she was in. She released my hand and Ellie quickly pulled me up from the bed. Damon moved forward, his hands settling on her upper arms.

"What do we do?" Elena begged Damon, just as unable to see Rose in this much pain as I was.

"Go," he ordered, his gaze focused on his screaming friend.

It was then that Ellie realized. She realized how this would end. The only way that it could end. "Damon…"

"Just go," he didn't beg, but he was close to it. One look at his face told me just how much pain this brought him. I knew what he had to do now. And the thought of doing it just about broke him.

Elena must have seen this too as she just nodded and ushered me out of the door. Despite my commands to myself, despite the fact that my palms had little groves in them from my nails, despite the fact that I had bitten through my lip, tears slowly stared from my eyes. This was the end. This was goodbye.

Goodbye Rose, goodbye my friend.

XXX

_Tyler's POV_

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the Grill and made my way inside. I looked around for the person who had invited me to dinner. Ah, there she is. Uncle Mason's friend Jules. She had asked to meet me here. I don't know why but I guess that's what I'm about to find out.

"Thank you for coming," Jules smiled at me as I sat down at her table.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my seat, resting my hands on the table.

I didn't bother with being polite back. I just wanted to get out of here and go home. Maybe call Alex round and have a movie marathon with her. It's been far too long since we last had a proper movie marathon.

"Just to be your friend," she answered, ignoring my rudeness. "Mason would have wanted that."

I don't know what Mason would have wanted. He's never mentioned anyone called Jules, unless he met her during the past two years. But even then, he probably would have mentioned her while he was here.

Jules was silent for a moment before looking me in the eye, "I know about Mason and you."

I froze. I knew that I shouldn't have reacted but I couldn't help it. My only hope was that knew something else about me and Mason. And not, y'know, the werewolf thing.

"You know what?" I asked suspiciously, trying to deflect her attention away from my momentary lapse of composure.

Jules glanced around before leaning closer, "I know that you're a werewolf and I know that your little friend Caroline is a vampire. And I also know that your 'little sister' spends her time consorting with vampires."

What. The. Hell? How could she possibly know? She couldn't know. It's just not possible. Unless… no, she couldn't be… could she?

"How do you know about Caroline and Alexa?" I growled, feeling my protective instincts flair at thought of not only the girl that I kissed earlier being in danger but my sweet little Alex being in danger too.

"You can't sniff them out? You can't detect that foul stench everywhere?" she frowned, looking surprised. It was almost as though a werewolf was capable of that. Not that I would know. Due to Mason's status as missing, I was forced to work this whole thing out on my own. Because I will not trust the woman sitting in front of me to help. Especially if she threatened the people that I cared about.

I stayed silent, allowing her to draw her own conclusions. Her mind whirled as her eyes studied me. I held my body stiffly and kept my expression as neutral as was possible. Whatever conclusion it was that she reached, it had leaning back in shock.

"Oh my god," she breathed, carefully placing her hands on mine. "You're brand new. How many times have you turned?"

I maintained my silence but I didn't move my hands. To do so would look suspicious.

"Hey, I can help you," Jules leaned forward again, looking a helluva lot more friendly this time.

I was torn. On one hand, I wanted to completely ignore her and leave. But… despite my conviction to not trust her, she could help me. She would be able to help me figure this whole thing out. I wouldn't be alone during the turns, I would have someone who completely understood what I was going through right next to me. Alexa and Caroline would want that for me, wouldn't they? They would want me to get all the help that I could with this curse. But maybe she could also help me with…

I leant forward, "Do you know where Mason is?"

"He's dead, Tyler," she answered bluntly, not bothering to sugar-coat her words. "He was murdered."

I shot back in shock. No, he couldn't be dead. My Uncle Mason couldn't be dead. It just wasn't possible. No. I refuse to believe it.

"No," I shook my head. It was not true. It was not true. No.

"You want to know who murdered him?"

"Just stop!" I snapped, pulling hands away and moving to get up.

But her next words froze me, "Your little blond vampire and your sweet little sister did."

I felt sick to the stomach. That could not be true. I vehemently shook my head, "No, Caroline would never do this. Alexa would never do this. She loved Mason like an uncle. He was like family to her."

"Them and their little vampire friends were behind it, Tyler," Jules practically hissed.

My mind went straight to the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon. Alexa had accidently told me that they were vampires. What if they… No, I had to hide my knowledge of them. For Alexa's sake. The last thing that she needed right now as to lose her vampires. Especially Damon. Even if she is being an idiot and not admitting to loving him. No matter how much I will hate them if they truly did kill Mason, I won't let them get hurt.

"Caroline is the only vampire in town and Alexa has nothing to do with this," I growled, praying that it would convince her.

"Is that what they told you?" Jules scoffed. "They lied, this town is crawling with vampires but don't worry, we'll get them."

It felt as though a bucket of ice had been dumped down my back. Who was she talking about and what are they going to do?

"Who are you?" I breathed.

"I'm your friend," Jules answered. "There are others like us and they're on their way."

They were all in danger. I had to help them. I had to… But, if they did kill Mason, wasn't it my duty as his nephew, his family, to avenge him? Oh god, what do I do?

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

Elena had tried taking me home. Where we could both forget about this horrible day. But I couldn't. Not yet. I had to check on Damon. There was no way in hell that he would be ok. And I couldn't just leave him on his own at a time like this. For once, he was the one who needed comforting and what sort of person would I be if I left him? So I stopped her halfway down the road to the Boarding house and climbed out of the car. Ellie had tried to stop me but I think that she realized what I had to do.

I stood there and watched as her headlights faded away in the dark. I suppose that it was then that I realized just how numb I felt. Not only had I died today, for the second time, I had lost a friend. But yet, I barely felt anything. No pain, no sadness, no anger. But I just knew that it was all waiting to come crashing down on me at the same time. Along with all of my feelings from Elena's determination to sacrifice herself, my feelings on Tyler's curse and all my feelings from all the other crap that I've been put through recently.

Damon wasn't at home when I let myself in. my mind oh so helpfully pointed out that he was probably out burying Rose's body. I told my mind to shut the hell up. I didn't need to think about that. Nope.

Walking over to the drink's table, I poured out a healthy glass of scotch. It wasn't for me, as much as I wanted to just drink the table dry. No, it was for Damon. Because will sure as hell need it. Even so, I gazed longingly at the bottles. I caught myself just before I reached out for one. No, I couldn't. Damnit Alexa be strong. I picked up Damon's glass and went and sat on one of the sofas. While I didn't know how long Damon would be, I knew that I would wait for him. No matter how long, I would wait. For him, I would wait.

As I stared into the fire, memories of earlier that day crept upon me. Well, one memory in particular. The memory of when I… No, don't Alexa, don't think it, don't say it. Not yet. You need to stay strong and you can't do that if you allow yourself to think about that. Maybe if I tell myself that enough times, it'll start to sink in.

When I heard the sound of the door opening, I kept my gaze on the fire in front of me. I knew that it was Damon returning home. Carefully swirling the glass in my hand, I closed my eyes as a warm hand settled on my shoulder.

"I thought you'd left," Damon sighed as he stood beside me.

I rested my cheek against his hand and simply said, "I came back."

"Thank you."

I scooted along the sofa, creating a space for Damon to sit next to me. As he settled beside me, I passed him his glass. Sliding his hand down my arm, he grasped my hand and just sat together. With the warmth at my back, I took the chance to see just how much this whole situation was affecting my vampire. It was the pain in his eyes which hurt the most. Rose was his friend, one the few. And now she was gone. By his own hand, no less.

"I just wanted to say," I began softly, stroking his knuckles with my thumb. "That I know what it's like to lose someone that you care about. So if you need to vent, rant, talk or even just argue with someone, I'm here. I'll always be here for you, Damon."

"I know you will, Alexa."

He placed his empty glass to one side before pulling me against him. I rested my head against his chest while he rested his chin on my head. One hand stroked my thigh while the other clung onto my hand. Whether he was comforting me or himself, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he wasn't alone.

"I'm just glad that this day is nearly over," Damon admitted softly into my hair.

I couldn't agree more with that statement. This had been a horrible, horrible day.

"I know exactly what you mean," I mumbled.

"But it wasn't just Rose's death. You died, Alexa, you died again."

I tried to swallow around the lump in my throat but I just couldn't. He felt… guilty… over my death. He shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't his fault, there was nothing that he could have done.

"I know I did, Damon," I sighed. "But you don't need to worry about that right now, about me. Don't forget, I have my super-duper magic ring to bring me back."

His hand squeezed my thigh, causing me to look up at him, "You can't keep relying on that. What if one day it didn't work? I can't… I can't lose you too, Alexa."

"You won't," I promised. "You'll never lose me, Damon. No matter what happens, you will never lose me."

"And I promise you the same, Alexa. No matter what, you'll never lose me."

"Good," I breathed, nestling in closer.

A small smile formed on my lips as I felt Damon press a kiss to the top of my head. I loved it when he did that. When he relaxed enough to allow himself to do that sort of stuff.

We sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. But something was bothering me. And that was the hurt and the guilt in my Damon's eyes. I hated to see him hurt, it broke my heart.

But would he want to talk about it? Or would he want to push all his hurt into a little box and not think or talk about it? No, he couldn't do that. He needed to let it out. To let it go.

"You're hurting," I stated softly, keeping my gaze on the fire. His body grew still beneath me and I became worried that he was closing himself off. No, I won't let him do that. Not to me. Not. To. Me. "That's ok, you know. Rose was your friend and you cared about her. Even if you don't want to admit it, I know that you did."

"In the same way that you know that I'm upset?"

I didn't have to look up to know that there were tears forming in his eyes. The thickness of his voice told me all that I needed to know.

"Yeah, the exact same way," I choked. Great and now I was crying. "You can admit that to me, Damon. I don't care if you feel or not, I don't care if you decide to just turn it all off. Just know that you can always be honest with me. You can always tell me the truth."

I brushed my tears away with my thumb but they just kept coming. Why was I crying? I had to stop crying. Damnit Alexa, just stop crying.

"It was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me."

I buried my face in his chest as I mumbled, "And so you blame yourself for Rose's death. You feel guilty for what happened to her."

"That would be human of me, Alexa, and we can't forget that I'm not human."

There was a sad sort of acceptance in his voice. And it twisted my stomach to hear it.

"I don't care about that. You are perfect that way you are, Damon Salvatore," turning, I sat on his lap and cupped his face. "Listen to me, I don't care if you are human or not. It's what's inside that matters to me. And inside you I see a good man. I…" love you, "I care about you, Damon. Don't you ever forget that."

"Oh Alexa," my Damon sighed, stroking my face with his hand, his thumb brushing my lip. We were so close, our faces inches apart. All I had to do was lean forward. I didn't need to fight it anymore. I could just tell him how I feel, tell him that I love him. And I don't know if it was my desperate hope talking, but it almost looked as though he wanted to kiss me to.

But the moment was broken when he smiled sadly and said, "You'd best be getting home. Before your crazy twin tracks you down."

It was as though a balloon had been filled up in my chest as a strange hollowness filled me. But I couldn't let him see. So I slapped on a smile and nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, Damon."

Reaching forward, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight hug. I buried my face in his neck and enjoyed the feel of his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Alexa."

"Goodnight, Damon."

Getting up and walking out of that house was one of the hardest things that I have ever done. I don't know how I managed it. Nor do I know how I managed to get home. It was as though everything was a blur.

Walking through my front door, I was extremely surprised to see Uncle John walking out of the kitchen. I glanced behind me, almost convinced that I was either hallucinating or I had managed to get myself transported to the past.

"Uncle John? What are you doing here?" I asked, shutting the front door behind me.

"I came back with Stefan, he hoped that I would be able to help Elena," he answered, walking over to me.

"And can you?" I winced at the amount of desperate hope that was in my voice.

"Yes," he smiled at me, pushing my fringe out of my face.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. I guess that I was just happy to have my uncle, my family, home. But not matter how happy, I could feel my imminent break down fast approaching.

"I'm kinda exhausted, so I'm gonna head up to bed," I gave my uncle a hug. "See you tomorrow, Uncle John."

"Sweet dreams, Alexa."

I could feel his eyes on me with every step that I took up the stairs. Fortunately, I managed to hold onto my tears until I had closed and locked my bedroom door behind me. Sliding down to the floor, I buried my face in my knees and let go of the tears.

I had died today.

XXX

_Damon's POV_

Alexa was home safe. She was safe. She was alive. And yet, all I could see in my mind was her body lying in my library. Her dead body. My darling Alexa had died. And I wasn't there to save her. Just like I couldn't save Rose. Why do I care? I don't want to care. I don't want to feel.

I laid there, in the middle of the road, staring up at the stars. I couldn't deny it anymore. I couldn't deny any of it. It was all there, bubbling beneath the surface. Waiting to come out.

As the sound of a car approaching reached me, I closed my eyes and sighed. The car came to a stop before it hit me and the sound of a door opening soon followed.

"Sir, are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see a pretty young girl crouching over me. She couldn't have been much older than Alexa. Still so young, still so innocent. "What happened?"

"I'm…" I searched for the right word. "Lost."

The girl glanced around, a confused look on her face, "You're lying in the middle of the road?"

An obvious answer, delivered with much naivety and innocence. Just like my sweet Alexa would have done. Although she probably would have added a touch more sarcasm. If only to cover her true emotions.

I shook my head, "Not that kind of lost."

As I sat up, the girl carefully backed away a couple of steps. Clever girl. Clever, clever girl. Not clever enough to keep on driving. But she wasn't yet jaded by the world.

"Metaphorically, existentially."

"Do you need help?" she asked cautiously, glancing around.

Maybe she could help me.

"Well, yes, I do," I looked up at her. "Can you help me?"

Reaching into my pocket, I fumbled about until I found what I was looking for. Pulling a whiskey bottle out of my pocket, I took a long swig of it. A part of me hoped that I would help while the other just wanted it to dull everything.

"You're drunk," the girl accused, stumbling back another couple of steps.

"No," I immediately denied before considering. "Well, yes, maybe a little."

I guess that this was the last straw for the girl as she turned her back and walked back towards her car. I watched her walk. She could leave. She was young and innocent and she could still live a full life. But I needed help. And she was the best one to help me.

"Mo, please don't leave," I called, dragging myself to my feet. "I really do need help."

Blurring in front of her, I looked the girl in the eye and compelled her, "Don't move."

The girl tried to move her body and a panicked look entered her eye when it didn't respond. I couldn't help but be reminded of another girl who had done that. One who had later on stolen my heart.

"I don't want any trouble," her voice trembled and it struck a chord. One that shouldn't be there to strike. I shouldn't be feeling.

"Neither do I but all I got is trouble," I took another swig of the bottle before putting it back in my pocket.

"Why can't I move?" the girl asked tearfully, her voice thick with fear and her heart beating rapidly.

"What's your name?" I asked instead of answering her question. I longed to calm her down, but I couldn't. I shouldn't feel like that.

"Jessica."

Jessica. A lovely name. A lovely name for a lovely girl. A lovely girl who could help me.

"Hi Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big one and I have never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything, it's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be. I can't be what she needs me to be, what she deserves me to be. This is who I am, Jessica, and she deserves better than this."

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Jessica cried.

I gently ran my fingers over her cheek, "I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?"

"Please, please, don't."

"But I have to, Jessica, because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt that a man can take. I found the girl that I love dead today. And before I knew that she was gonna come back, for one small second, I wanted to die to. I wanted to join her in death. If I was human, I would have been able to. But I'm not human."

"Please don't hurt me."

A single tear fell as I released Jessica from my compulsion, "Ok, you're free to go."

I had to let her go. This is my choice, she has to live. I have to let her live. I have to let…

I blurred forward and grabbed her before she could get into her car. Sinking my fangs deep into her neck, I gave her the mercy of a quick death. As I watched her body drop to the floor, I felt numb. This is who I was.

XXX

_Alexa's POV_

I shot up in bed, shaking and covered in sweat. My neck throbbed as the phantom pain from my dream faded away. The stark image of blood covered fangs racing towards me still haunted my mind. Pain, pain, pain, death, cold, dark, scared.

Clapping hand over my mouth, I bolted out of bed and into the bathroom. Retching into the toilet, I couldn't hold back the tears. Shivering and sobbing, I pressed my forehead against the cold porcelain of bath next to me. Leaning forward again, I didn't have anything left in my stomach to bring back up. The dry heaves only added to the pain that I felt.

Dragging myself up to my feet, I almost went crashing back down. Coffee. I needed coffee. I couldn't go back to sleep. Sleep was bad. Memories come when I sleep. Death comes when I sleep. Coffee. Coffee. Move Alexa, get to coffee.

Stumbling down the stairs, thankfully not waking my twin, aunt or brother, my gaze was zeroed in on the coffee machine. But I only made it halfway into the kitchen before my legs gave out on me. Pressing my forehead against my knee, I cried softly. I had watched as my death had approached me. At least Katherine had killed me from behind. I had watched as the fangs had come closer. I had felt as my blood was drained from me. No, no, no, stop. Alexa stop. Bad thoughts. Evil thoughts. Coffee. Get to the coffee.

"Alexa?"

A cool hand on the back of my neck startled me into looking up.

Uncle John was crouched on the floor next to me. There was a concerned look on his face and he quickly helped me up off of the floor. He ushered me over to the sofa and wrapped his blanket around me.

Huddling into the warmth of the blanket, I watched with wide eyes and Uncle John, as my daddy, disappeared off out of my line of vision. I couldn't stop the whimper from escaping my mouth. But it must have drawn him back as he quickly returned with a washcloth in his hand. While he washed the tears and sweat from my face, I stared at his Gilbert ring. Maybe he could help me. Maybe he could make the nightmares stop.

"How do you do it?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"How do I do what?" he frowned, dropping the cloth on the table and brushing my hair from my face.

"How do you cope after dying?"

His hand froze on my cheek and an apprehensive look appeared on his face.

"Alexa, why do you… Have you…" Uncle John choked on his words, almost forcing them out. "Alexa, have you died?"

I couldn't even open my mouth to speak the words, so I jerked my head up and down once. My daddy closed his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"Please tell me that it was just the once. Alexa, please."

I shook my head, pushing the word past my gritted teeth, "Twice."

"No. No no no," he pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms tight around me. "I gave you that ring so that you would be safe. Not so that you could suffer that."

"I can't stop thinking about it and I want it to stop. Please make it stop. I didn't want to die. Why did I have to die? Make the dreams stop. Please, make them stop."

He hushed me, gently running his hand over the back of my head.

"You're not alone, Alexa. No one can hurt you now. You're safe. You are alive and you are safe. I've got you, Lexa, just relax. I'm here."

I don't remember if I dreamed again that night. But I do remember that I never felt alone.

XXX

**A/N: Well, uh, 5 months, I am so so so sorry that it took this long for me to update again. I really wanted to do so much more writing this summer. But I've just been so busy, I passed my first year of uni, I passed my driving test, I turned 19 and I edited a soon to be published novel. It's a comedy crime novel with a lot of emphasis placed on the humour. It's sort of like a modern day Carry On in terms of humour. If any of you are interested, here is the blurb:**

"_**Gabriel leans forward on the wrought iron balcony, can of lager in hand, and smiles to himself. 'Man, this feels good. Yes Sir. Gabriel Brown is back in town. No longer prisoner FU8123. No more being told when to wash, when to eat, when to sleep.' But as for being a free man... Ray Butner, a notorious Borrington crime lord now serving a life sentence, has other ideas. A stash of diamonds need to be collected and Gabriel has 24 hours to do as ordered, or face the consequences. **_

_**Meanwhile... Jason looks at the rabid bloodhound staring out at him from the mirror. 'Jason Sinclair, you are a mess. Just how much did I drink last night? And what the hell did I do?' Stomach churning, head thumping, he struggles to gulp down his second mug of instant black coffee. The toast had already gone in the bin, tasted more like cardboard than bread, scrapping some green mould off the crust with a pair of scissors hadn't exactly helped his appetite. Looks down at the decree nisi. 'Eight years of marriage down the drain, living in a pokey bedsit and the threat of redundancy from the job I love, but surely there's a light at the end of the tunnel.' Only that light is an oncoming train in the shape of two bumbling and unorthodox detectives who are determined to make his life a living hell."**_

**It will hopefully be published within the next month. It is such a great book (and I swear that I'm not just saying that). If you like the sound of the blurb, please let me know. When it's available for sale, I'll let you guys know and I'll put the link to the amazon page on my profile. Please, please, do read it when you have the chance, I'm sure you'll love it.**

**Anyways, back to Alexa. Hopefully you've all enjoyed the chapter. It got a bit difficult towards the middle but I'm rather happy with it :) Poor Alexa died again and god, it was difficult to write. But necessary for what I want to do later ;) **

**Thank you so much for all of your favourites, follows and reviews. They help me keep writing when I hit that dreaded block. I would like to give a special thank you to winxgirl1997, SomebodyWhoCares, totalRandum, grapejuice101, ddluzelle, Doomedbex, Padfoot Heir, Earwen85, TimeLord293, KristiLaxer, Mari Wollsch (for a 4 reviews), ChristinaAguileraFan, Cassie, Guest, Guest and Guest for your reviews. I cannot put into words how much they mean to me. You even helped me get over the 300 mark! Thank you! :) **

**Thank you so much for your answers to the last chapters questions, they have helped me so much with what I want to do. This chapters question is what scenes from the twin's childhood do you want to read about? What flashbacks can I put in where the Gilbert twins were adorable little kiddies? Please let me know :) thank you :)**

**I can't give any promises as to when the next chapter will be up, but I can say that I will definitely not be this long. All the episodes until the end of season 2 are all planned out, it's just a matter of writing them. Thank you for reading, really do hope that you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
